Kanto's Story
by Nivarea
Summary: Red Surraud n'était qu'un dresseur parmi tant d'autres, parti de Bourg Palette pour aider le professeur Chen à compléter le Pokédex. Aux côtés de Green et Blue, le garçon explorera Kanto, et devra faire face à la Team Rocket, et aux mystères qu'ils détiennent. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que leur voyage deviendrait légendaire –Réécriture des versions Rouge/Bleu/Vert/Jaune–
1. Bourg Palette

Bonjour à tous.

Voici donc Kanto's Story, ma première histoire, qui est en quelques sorte une réécriture des versions Pokémon Rouge, Bleu, Vert et Jaune. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, donc :

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** Bourg-Palette

Allongé dans l'herbe, la casquette lui recouvrant le visage, un jeune garçon dormait paisiblement. Il n'était pas très visible, allongé qu'il était à l'ombre des fourrés, malgré sa tenue, principalement constituée d'une intense couleur rouge. Son ventre se soulevait doucement, au rythme de sa respiration. Les Pokémon sauvages qui passaient parfois se stoppaient quelques secondes, intrigués par cet humain qui dormait ici, au milieu de la nature.

Pourtant, les premières maisons ne se trouvaient pas bien loin, à peine une centaine de mètres, formant la banlieue pavillonnaire de Bourg-Palette. La petite bourgade de l'ouest de Kanto était resplendissante en cette chaude journée d'Août.

Toujours allongé dans les fourrés, le garçon ne bougea que lorsqu'un Rattata trop téméraire lui mordilla les doigts. Le petit Pokémon, effrayé, détala dans le bosquet le plus proche, laissant le garçon se réveiller.

Il se redressa doucement, faisant glisser sa casquette sur ses jambes, dévoilant par la même occasion son visage. Il était jeune, à n'en pas douter, pas plus de treize ans. Avec des mouvements malhabiles, sûrement à cause de son récent réveil, il enfonça sa casquette sur ses cheveux noirs. Puis, s'étirant un peu, il ouvrit les yeux, révélant des pupilles d'un étonnant rouge vif.

-Bien dormi, marmonna le garçon.

Couvrant un dernier bâillement, il se redressa et prit son sac qui lui avait jusque-là servit d'oreiller. Il se mit alors en marche, descendant la petite butte pour arriver au petit ruisseau. D'un coup de rein, il sauta par-dessus, et entra dans Bourg-Palette.

Il avait toujours aimé vivre ici. Kanto était de loin la région la plus industrialisée, mais Bourg-Palette restait le petit coin de campagne dans ce monde industriel et urbain.

Le village était calme pour une fin d'après-midi. Les enfants devaient sûrement tous se trouver à la plage, songea-t-il. Il arriva finalement chez lui.

-Je suis rentré ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il entendit les pas de sa mère à l'étage, pour finalement la voir descendre les escaliers. Elle lui fit un large sourire, qui ne put que lui en arracher un à son tour.

-Tu as du courrier, lui dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur le front de son fils.

-Une lettre ? s'étonna le garçon. De qui ?

-C'est de la part du Professeur Chen, le grand-père de ton ami Green. Tu te souviens de lui, n'est-ce pas Red ?

Red fronça les sourcils. Oui, il se souvenait du vieil homme. Il l'avait déjà connu pendant sa jeunesse, quand c'était lui qui s'occupait de Green. Mais il n'en gardait que très peu de souvenirs, car le vieil homme avait déménagé alors que lui et Green n'étaient âgés que de quatre ans. Il avait toutefois appris qu'effectivement le vieil homme était revenu dans son hameau d'origine. Il s'était fait construire un gigantesque laboratoire qui intriguait beaucoup les Palettois. En effet, personne n'avait le droit de pénétrer à l'intérieur à part le Professeur lui-même et ses assistants.

-Tiens, sourit sa mère en lui tendant la lettre.

Red la remercia, avant de monter dans sa chambre, la lettre à la main. Une fois la porte fermée, il posa son sac à terre, enleva son maillot de bain et sa serviette, encore humide, pour les jeter dans le bac à linge sale. Puis, il s'assit sur son lit, fixant la lettre qui se trouvait entre ses mains. Pourquoi donc le vieux Chen lui avait-il envoyé une lettre ?

N'y tenant plus, il l'ouvrit, révélant une épaisse liasse de papier. Interloqué, Red jeta un coup d'œil sur la première feuille.

-Quoi ?! Un questionnaire ?

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le grand-père de Green lui avait envoyé un questionnaire, qui traitait des Pokémon à première vue. Il regarda la longue liste des questions d'un air un peu absent, pour arriver sur un petit paragraphe qui lui apporta la réponse qu'il attendait.

-Il cherche un jeune dresseur pour l'aider dans ses projets, dit-il les yeux plissés.

Quelques instants après, le questionnaire se trouvait dans la poubelle. Red ne voyait pas en quoi cela pourrait lui servir, il n'avait pas envie de devenir scientifique. Non, lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'est devenir dresseur, comme son idole, son père. Celui-ci avait été un dresseur plutôt bon à son époque, mais il avait malheureusement disparu lors de l'exploration d'une étrange grotte aux alentours d'Azuria, alors qu'il n'était âgé que de trois ans. Il avait pour ainsi dire toujours vécu seul avec sa mère.

Décidant de s'occuper un peu, Red se mit devant sa télé et alluma la console de jeu. Une bonne partie de jeu vidéo lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Il ne descendit qu'à l'heure du repas, mangeant avec appétit le délicieux festin que sa mère lui avait cuisiné avec amour. Puis, il alluma la télé, ne voulant pas rater l'épisode de Dragon Ball.

Il remonta finalement dans sa chambre, se préparant pour aller dormir. Demain était un autre jour. Alors qu'il allait éteindre la lumière du chevet, son regard se posa sur le questionnaire du Professeur Chen, qui gisait encore dans la poubelle. Red hésita un instant, avant de finalement éteindre la lumière.

Ce fut le chant du Dodrio qui réveilla Red le lendemain matin. Encore peu éveillé, le jeune garçon s'habilla, machinalement, et descendit, prendre son petit déjeuner. Il ne remarqua pas par la fenêtre l'effervescence qui habitait tous les jeunes garçons et filles du village.

-Bien dormi mon chéri ? l'interrogea sa mère.

-Pas trop mal, sourit Red.

-C'est bien. Tiens, au fait, Green est passé tout à l'heure, mais tu dormais encore.

-Tu lui as demandé ce qu'il voulait ?

-Oui. Il voulait juste savoir si tu voulais l'accompagner voir son grand-père, mais il y est allé tout seul.

Red haussa un sourcil. Depuis quelques temps, tout tournait autour de cet étrange Professeur qu'était le grand-père de Green. Il ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi cet homme intriguait autant. La rumeur disait qu'il étudiait les Pokémon, mais Red en doutait fortement. Il était trop vieux pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Une fois le repas englouti, Red remonta dans sa chambre. Aller retrouver Green chez son grand-père ne lui disait rien, il décida donc d'aller sur son ordinateur.

Toutefois, il s'ennuya rapidement. Son regard se posa alors à nouveau sur le questionnaire, toujours à l'intérieur de sa poubelle.

-Ce sera toujours mieux que rien, marmonna-t-il en le sortant de la poubelle.

Il s'installa alors à son bureau, et prit un crayon. Il lut la première question :

« Pour vous, que sont donc les Pokémon ? »

Red haussa un sourcil, surpris. Il n'avait pas vraiment lu le questionnaire jusqu'à présent, et il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas du tout comme il se l'était imaginé. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux questions suivantes, avant de revenir à la première. Qu'étaient les Pokémon pour lui ...

A vrai dire, il n'y avait encore jamais vraiment réfléchi. Pour la plupart, il s'agissait d'animaux de compagnie. Pour d'autres, c'était des aides ménagères. Pour la plupart des dresseurs, enfin, il s'agissait de combattants. Mais lui ne les voyait pas comme ça. Il ne les voyait ni comme des animaux, ni comme des monstres à tout faire, ni comme des armes. Au crayon, il n'écrivit que trois petites lettres, trois lettres qui voulaient tout dire.

Ami

Voilà comment il les voyait, comme des compagnons, des camarades. Les Pokémon étaient pour un dresseur ce qu'un ami était à un enfant.

Petit à petit, Red remplit le questionnaire, répondant aux questions avec facilité. C'était très intéressant en fin de compte. Rien à voir avec le questionnaire scientifique auquel il s'était attendu.

-Fini, dit-il en posant son crayon, assez content de lui.

Il contemplait le questionnaire rempli avec un air satisfait, peut-être même un peu fier. Il décida donc en toute logique d'aller le donner à Green, afin qu'il le donne à son grand-père.

Il sortit donc de chez lui, et se rendit à la maison voisine. Il frappa à la porte, mais ce fut Nina, la grande sœur de Green, qui lui ouvrit.

-Oh, bonjour Red. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, sourit le garçon. Désolé de te déranger, mais est-ce que Green est là ?

Nina secoua la tête, faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Il est allé voir papy ce matin, et il n'est toujours pas revenu. Je crois que les études de papy l'intéressent beaucoup.

-Ah... Et comment je fais pour aller le voir ? Le laboratoire est inaccessible aux civils.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu auras juste à sonner à l'interphone et à dire qui tu es. Green sortira sûrement.

Red remercia Nina, et prit alors la direction du laboratoire du Professeur Chen. Il était surpris que Green s'intéresse autant aux études d'un scientifique.

Red le savait mieux que quiconque, mais Green ne s'intéressait qu'aux Pokémon, aux combats de Pokémon surtout. Tout comme lui, il voulait devenir dresseur et partir à l'assaut du Championnat de Ligue Pokémon, un Championnat qui couronnait le meilleur dresseur de la région. Le vainqueur de la Ligue gagnait alors le droit d'affronter le Conseil des Quatre, et prétendre au titre de la ligue Pokémon. Le dernier en date était Peter, l'actuel quatrième membre du Conseil des Quatre.

Red arriva finalement devant l'imposant laboratoire. Un peu intimidé, il appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone.

-Oui ? fit une voix grésillante provenant de l'interphone.

-Euh... Je suis Red, et... euh... J'aimerais savoir si Green est là.

-Red ? Ah, très bien, entre !

A la grande surprise du garçon, la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Interloqué, Red pénétra dans le laboratoire, conscient d'avoir l'immense chance d'y entrer.

Red observait tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il était impressionné par toutes les machines qui se trouvaient ici. Il s'approcha alors d'une étagère, et découvrit avec stupéfaction une véritable collection de Poké Ball, visibles à travers la vitre. Dans ces Poké Ball, il pouvait observer quelques dizaines de Pokémon différents, dont beaucoup qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

-Bonjour à toi !

Red sursauta en découvrant un homme à côté de lui. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

-Ne-refaites-jamais-ça ! dit-il, la main contre la poitrine.

-Je vous ai fait peur ? s'étonna l'homme. Je m'en excuse sincèrement. Vous êtes Red je suppose ? Très bien, suivez-moi.

Red ne dit mot, et se contenta de suivre l'homme, toujours aussi intrigué par le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. Ils traversèrent un long couloir, pour déboucher sur une salle où se trouvait Green, en pleine discussion avec son grand-père. Dès que Green le vit, il lui fit un large sourire.

-Salut Red, ça va ?

-Bien sûr que oui, répondit le garçon à son ami.

-Tu es venu me voir pour quoi ? l'interrogea Green.

-En fait, j'ai reçu ce questionnaire-là, je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi, mais...

Il fut coupé par le professeur Chen, qui s'adressa à lui.

-Ah, ce questionnaire ? Je l'ai envoyé à tous les jeunes garçons et filles de Bourg-Palette, ne t'inquiète donc pas. L'as-tu rempli ?

-Hum... eh bien, oui.

-Excellent ! Puis-je le reprendre ?

Red acquiesça, souriant, et tendit le questionnaire au vénérable vieil homme, qui s'en saisit. Il allait commencer à le lire quand une sonnerie stridente se fit entendre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !? s'exclama Green en plaquant ses mains contre ses oreilles.

-L'alarme anti-intrusion ! s'exclama le professeur Chen. Quelqu'un est entré par effraction.

Red échangea un regard avec Green, et comprit que lui aussi songeait à la même chose. Ce visiteur impromptu voulait sûrement s'en prendre aux Pokémon stockés ici.

D'un même mouvement, les deux garçons s'élancèrent dans le couloir, et arrivèrent dans la salle de l'entrée. Comme ils l'avaient imaginé, un étrange homme, habillé tout en noir, fourrait toutes les Poké Ball dans un sac.

-Hey ! Voleur, rends-nous ça ! s'exclama Green.

L'homme tourna la tête vers eux. A peine quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard, l'homme s'élançait vers la porte, laissant tomber les quelques Poké Ball qu'il avait à la main. Red et Green n'hésitèrent pas une seule seconde, et ils s'élancèrent à la poursuite du voleur.

L'homme sorti en trombe du laboratoire, évitant de justesse une jeune fille coiffée d'un chapeau. Ce ne fut pas le cas des deux garçons, qui lui rentrèrent dedans de plein fouet.

-Hey, ça va pas ! s'écria la jeune fille, se massant le ventre.

Mais les deux garçons ne l'écoutèrent pas, trop occupés à se relever pour reprendre la poursuite.

-Il est parti par-là ! désigna Red en se remettant à courir. Dépêche-toi Green !

Green ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, et tous deux reprirent la chasse de l'homme. Ce qu'ils ne virent pas, c'est que la fille qu'ils avaient bousculé les poursuivait à son tour, indignée de s'être faite ignorer de cette manière, et prête à ce qu'on lui donne des excuses.

Les deux garçons retrouvèrent rapidement la trace de l'homme, qui commençait à fatiguer à cause du poids du sac. Il s'arrêta alors subitement, et fit face aux deux garçons, posant son sac à terre. Tous les deux s'arrêtèrent à leur tour, prêts à en découdre. La jeune fille arriva quelques secondes après, complètement essoufflée.

-Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea Green. Pourquoi avez-vous volé ces Pokémon ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas, répondit l'homme en ajustant sa casquette noire sur la tête. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous n'êtes que des gamins.

-Des gamins ? Vraiment ?! s'exclama Red en s'élançant sur l'homme.

Le voleur esquiva facilement le poing de Red, et d'un geste rapide, lança une Poké Ball, faisant apparaître un énorme Rattatac. D'un ordre bref et précis, il ordonna à son Pokémon d'utiliser une attaque charge sur Red. Le garçon ne put éviter le coup qu'il prit de plein fouet, et atterrit lourdement à côté de Green.

-Ça ne va pas ?! s'exclama la jeune fille à l'adresse du voleur. Vous auriez pu le blesser !

Green lui fit signe de se taire, d'un geste de la main.

-Je vois... Vous volez les Pokémon pour les utiliser pour vos méfaits. Vous appartenez à la Team Rocket, je me trompe ?

-Mais c'est qu'il comprend vite le mioche, ricana le voleur. Toutefois, je ne vous laisserais pas partir, maintenant que vous détenez des informations sur moi.

Avant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ai pût intervenir, l'homme appela un Caninos à ses côtés. Et avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de comprendre, le Pokémon avait réussi à les enfermer dans un cercle enflammé. Red se releva en grimaçant, aidé par la jeune fille. Le Rattatac ne l'avait pas loupé.

-Ça va ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

-Ça ira. Le plus important maintenant, c'est de l'empêcher de voler les Pokémon.

Le voleur ricana.

-Ah oui ? Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre, vous ne possédez aucun Pokémon.

Les trois Palettois se regardèrent d'un air embarrassé. Il disait vrai. Le membre de la Team Rocket s'avança alors, menaçant.

-Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire une chose. J'ai pour ordre d'éliminer tous les gêneurs. Et, pas de chances pour vous, mais je crains...

Il s'arrêta un instant, sortant un couteau de sa poche.

-...Que vous fassiez partie de cette catégorie.

Green eut un hoquet d'horreur, de même que Red. La jeune fille ne put réprimer un petit gémissement de peur. Les trois jeunes gens se rassemblèrent alors les uns contre les autres, encerclés par le Rocket et ses deux Pokémon.

-Comment tu t'appelles, demanda Red à la fille, la voix un peu tremblante.

-B...Blue, murmura-t-elle. Et vous ?

Je suis Green. Et lui, c'est Red... Enchanté, même si ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

Le Rocket se rapprochait de plus en plus, et ses Pokémon se faisaient de plus en plus menaçants. Red se maudit intérieurement de ne pas posséder de Pokémon. Personne ne savait où ils se trouvaient. Cet homme pouvait très bien les tuer que personne ne le verrait.

-Vous avez un plan ? demanda Red, sentant la chaleur des flammes justes à côté de sa jambe gauche.

-J'en ai peut-être un, chuchota Green, pas très rassuré non plus. Mais je vais avoir besoin de votre participation à tous les deux.

-Tu l'as, assura Blue, fixant le Caninos dans les yeux.

Green chuchota alors son plan. Red serra les dents. C'était risqué, très risqué même, mais ils n'avaient aucun autre plan pour le moment. Ça devait marcher, il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces messes basses, ricana le Rocket, jouant nonchalamment avec la lame de son couteau.

Ils ne prirent même pas la peine de répondre, et tous les trois s'élancèrent d'un coup. Le Rocket ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait, et ne fut pas assez rapide pour esquiver le coup de poing de Green, qui s'écrasa dans son estomac.

Blue, de son côté, fit de son mieux pour occuper les deux Pokémon. Red ne comprit pas vraiment comment elle avait réussi ce tour de force, mais le Caninos et le Rattatac se mirent à sa poursuivre, lui laissant le champ libre.

Red plongea jusqu'au sac que le Rocket avait posé au sol. Il ouvrit le sac, découvrant la petite dizaine de Poké Ball, ainsi que le matériel qui semblait avoir servi pour l'effraction. Parmi toutes les Poké Balls, tous les Pokémon semblaient apeurés, sauf trois. Red s'en saisit, et les fixa. Le premier était une petite tortue bleue, le second un étrange Pokémon avec un bulbe sur le dos, et le dernier un petit lézard orange. Tous les trois semblaient prêts à en découdre, Red le remarquait.

En quelques fractions de secondes, Red dut faire un choix quant auquel des trois il allait conserver, et lequel irait avec qui. Le lézard orange lui fit alors comprendre qu'il ferait équipe avec lui, et les deux autres désignèrent chacun d'un signe de tête le partenaire qu'ils voulaient : la tortue souhaitait aider Green, qui tentait de désarmer le membre de la Team Rocket, tandis que le Pokémon muni d'un bulbe désignait Blue de ses lianes.

Red n'hésita pas et prit la Ball du lézard avec lui. Il prépara alors les deux autres Balls. Il n'avait qu'un seul essai.

-Green, Blue ! Attrapez !

Avec des gestes rapides et précis, Red lança les deux Balls. Green attrapa celle de la tortue, et Blue parvint à se saisir de celle du Pokémon au bulbe. D'un même geste alors, les trois jeunes dresseurs appelèrent chacun leur Pokémon. A leurs cris, ils apprirent leurs noms : Bulbizarre, Salamèche et Carapuce.

Le Rocket se dégagea, rappelant ses deux Pokémon auprès de lui.

-Vous... maugréa-t-il. Comment ?

-Le travail d'équipe, répondit Blue. C'est ça la clé du succès.

-Les Pokémon ne sont pas des armes, continua Green, ce sont des partenaires.

-Si tu ne comprends pas ça, alors tu n'es pas digne de posséder des Pokémon, acheva Red.

Le Rocket grinça des dents, avant de saisir les deux dernières Poké Ball de sa ceinture. Il semblait vraiment en colère.

-Ce ne sont pas des gamins comme vous qui vont me faire la morale, cracha-t-il. La seule utilité des Pokémon, c'est de pouvoir se faire du fric grâce à eux. Puisque vous résistez, autant utiliser les grands moyens...

Il lança les deux Poké Ball, faisant apparaitre un Smogo et un Sabelette. Red fronça les sourcils. Ils étaient à quatre contre 3. Le combat semblait inégal, mais il avait confiance en son nouveau partenaire.

Le combat commença alors. Ce fut Rattatac qui lança la première offensive, en tentant de mordre la queue de Salamèche. Le Pokémon évita l'attaque, et répliqua par une attaque flammèche sur le dos du rat, lui brûlant une partie du pelage.

-Carapuce, attaque Repli, ordonna Green quand il vit que Caninos s'apprêtait à utiliser l'attaque griffe sur son Pokémon.

Carapuce rentra la tête dans sa carapace, et l'attaque griffe du Caninos ne rencontra que le vide. Toutefois, il ne put éviter la roulade du Sabelette, et se retrouva projeté en arrière. Mais Carapuce fut rattrapé dans les airs par les lianes du Bulbizarre de Blue.

-Salamèche, attention !

En effet, Smogo venait à son tour de rentrer dans le combat. Salamèche ne fut pas assez rapide, et il ne put éviter le gaz toxique utilisé par le Pokémon. Il semblait vraiment mal en point, et cela lui faisait mal au cœur de voir son Pokémon dans cet état.

-Allez Sabelette, achève moi ce lézard une bonne fois pour toute, qu'on en finisse !

Red vit alors le Sabelette se tourner vers Salamèche, qui luttait contre son empoisonnement. Il vit distinctement le petit Pokémon préparer son attaque. Red voulait se jeter entre Salamèche et Sabelette, mais le Carapuce de Green intervint avant, déviant l'attaque de Sabelette avec un Coup d'Krane.

-Merci Green ! s'exclama Red, soulagé.

Green répondit par un simple sourire. Cela lui ressemblait bien, rigola intérieurement Red. Green avait toujours été quelqu'un de très calme, en toute circonstance. Pourtant, Red le savait mieux que quiconque, il possédait une intelligence rare et une force importante pour son âge.

-J'en serais même un peu jaloux, chuchota Red, sans que personne ne l'entende.

Il redressa alors la tête et s'assura que Salamèche était encore en état de combattre. Le petit Pokémon souffrait, à n'en pas douter, mais il fit comprendre d'un hochement de tête qu'il souhaitait en finir d'abord.

A côté de lui, Blue et Green se débrouillaient plus que bien. Il le voyait. Leurs Pokémons se battaient avec aisance, et les Pokémon du Rocket se retrouvaient bien mal en point sous leurs assauts. Seul lui n'arrivait pas à se battre. Il serra les poings, honteux de ne pas pouvoir les aider, et se reprit en main.

-Salamèche ! Attaque Flammèche sur le Rattatac !

Salamèche obéit aussitôt et cracha de petites gerbes de flammes sur le gros rat. Celui-ci, brûlé, tenta de répliquer par une attaque croc de la mort, mais Salamèche, malgré son empoisonnement, évita l'attaque d'un saut, et cracha une nouvelle gerbe de flamme sur le dos du Rattatac, comme lui ordonnait Red.

Le Pokémon s'écroula au sol, au même moment que le Sabelette et le Caninos, respectivement vaincus par le Bulbizarre de Blue et le Carapuce de Green. Le Rocket ne semblait pas en croire ses yeux. Il ne lui restait plus que son Smogo, qui ne semblait pas en mener large non plus.

-Vous... Vous... bredouilla l'homme, effrayé.

Green, Blue et Red échangèrent un regard. Ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

-Carapuce, attaque Ecume !

-Bulbizarre, utilise ton attaque Fouet Liane !

-Salamèche, lance ta Flammèche !

Les trois attaques partirent en même temps, et le Smogo ne put les éviter. La puissance des trois attaques combinées eut raison de lui, et il tomba au sol, KO. Les trois jeunes avaient gagnés.

Ils encerclèrent alors le Rocket, aidés de leurs Pokémon, et le ligotèrent. Red était heureux. Ils avaient remporté leur première victoire.

Toutefois, au même instant, le poison eu raison du Salamèche, qui s'écroula au sol, KO.

-Ah, Salamèche ! Tu vas bien ? s'exclama Red en prenant le Pokémon dans ses bras.

Blue et Green se trouvaient chacun au-dessus de Red, leurs Pokémon observant aussi. Lentement, alors, Salamèche ouvrit un œil, et lécha la joue de Red.

-Salamèche...

Ce petit gémissement rassura Red. Son Pokémon tiendrait jusqu'aux soins.

Ce fut un spectacle déroutant pour les habitants de Bourg-Palette. 3 jeunes, un qui tenait son Pokémon dans ses bras, les deux autres, aidés de leurs Pokémon, qui emmenaient un homme ligoté par le fouet liane du Bulbizarre n'était pas un spectacle commun.

Red, Green et Blue livrèrent le criminel à la police, qui les remercia chaleureusement. Puis, ils se dirigèrent jusqu'au laboratoire, où le Professeur Chen les attendait.

-Ah, vous voilà... Qui est cette charmante personne ? interrogea-il en désignant Blue.

-Je m'appelle Blue, sourit la jeune fille. Je suis nouvelle dans le village, mais j'avais reçu un questionnaire venant de vous, et je voulais vous le rendre. Mais les événements ont fait que...

-Elle nous a aidé à stopper le voleur, acheva Green, tendant le sac.

Il avait un petit sourire fier qui ne disait rien à Red. Jamais il ne l'avait vu sur les lèvres de son ami. Toutefois, ce n'étais pas la priorité pour le moment, et Red confia Salamèche au Professeur Chen, afin de le soigner.

-Alors, reprit le Professeur Chen, après avoir placé les Poké Ball des trois Pokémon sur une machine de soin. Comme ça, vous avez réussi à stopper un membre de la Team Rocket tous les trois.

-Oui, répondit Green, son petit sourire toujours aux lèvres. Nous sommes bien plus doués que lui aux combats de Pokémon. Sauf Red, peut-être.

Green avait lancé ça sur un ton un peu moqueur, mais Red ne pouvait pas lui donner réellement tort. Son Pokémon était le seul des trois à avoir été mis à terre. Peut-être était-il un mauvais dresseur ?

-Green ! gronda le Professeur Chen. Ne dénigre pas Red parce que son Pokémon est celui qui est le plus mal en point.

-Mais c'est la vérité, répliqua Green.

-Stop ! Je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça.

Blue se sentait toute petite dans ce laboratoire, Red s'en rendait compte. Mais elle au moins avait réussi à gagner sans qu'elle ait besoin de mettre son Pokémon KO, songea-il amèrement. Green, lui, s'en était sorti sans mal, avec toute l'intelligence dont il savait faire preuve, toutes ses connaissances... Lui, ne savait pas grand-chose des Pokémon.

Le Professeur Chen, toutefois, reprit la parole.

-J'ai lu vos questionnaires, à tous les trois. Mais ce n'est pas là la raison qui me vaut la peine de vous parler aujourd'hui. En fait, au vu de votre victoire contre ce voleur, je pense que vous êtes les plus à même de vous occuper de cette tâche.

Blue, Green et Red froncèrent les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait.

-Le questionnaire, que j'avais envoyé à tous les jeunes gens de Bourg-Palette, expliqua le Professeur Chen, était pour trouver quelques jeunes dresseurs afin de m'aider dans mes recherches en capturant des Pokémon et en les enregistrant dans ceci.

Il leur montra alors trois appareils rouges, qu'il leur tendit. Chacun un. Red prit celui qui lui était tendu, et l'alluma. Il découvrit avec surprise son propre nom, et les données enregistrées sur Salamèche.

-Papy... C'est ce que je pense ? demanda Green avec un intérêt non-dissimulé.

Red haussa à nouveau les sourcils. Dans cet intérêt, il ne retrouvait pas le Green qu'il connaissait.

-Oui, répondit le professeur Chen. Il s'agit là du Pokédex, une sorte d'encyclopédie évolutive et virtuelle. Je suis trop vieux à présent pour voyager. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de vous pour collecter des données sur tous les Pokémon que vous rencontrerez. Feriez-vous ça, pour un vieil homme comme moi ?

-Oui, répondirent en chœur Blue et Green.

Red, de son côté, hocha doucement la tête. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait de plus que les autres. Surtout par rapport à Green.

-Très bien, sourit le Professeur, prenant les trois Poké Ball contenant leurs Pokémon. Pour vous remercier du service que vous me rendez, je vous offre chacun le Pokémon que vous avez utilisé tout à l'heure.

Chacun se retrouva alors avec dans ses mains la Poké Ball contenant leur Pokémon, à eux. Tous les trois les appelèrent ensemble. Red fut soulagé de voir que son Salamèche allait bien.

Il fut alors temps de partir. Green fut le premier, décidé à devenir le meilleur. Il salua son grand-père, mais pas Red, qui en fut un peu vexé. Blue partit à sa suite, décidant de prévenir ses parents quant à son voyage. Red resta un moment seul, songeur.

-Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, Red ? demanda la Professeur Chen.

-Oui... Je ne comprends pas. Je suis faible, Green le dit, et il a raison. Je n'ai pas été capable de protéger mon Pokémon suffisamment. Pourquoi alors me donner ce Pokédex si je ne suis pas capable de m'occuper convenablement d'un Pokémon ?

Le Professeur Chen eut une réaction qui surprit Red. Il souriait.

-Ah, c'est donc cela... Ne te tracasse pas. Tu n'es pas faible, Red, qu'importe ce qu'en dise Green. Tu dois avoir confiance en toi, c'est important. Peut-être as-tu été le plus faible aujourd'hui, mais le seras-tu demain ?

Red ne répondit pas, gardant les yeux rivés au sol.

-Si je me souviens bien, tu possèdes toi aussi le rêve de devenir Maître Pokémon. Va jusqu'au bout ! Tu ne peux pas savoir si tu es faible si tu ne vas pas jusqu'au bout. J'ai toute confiance en toi, plus qu'en Green même.

Red releva la tête, surpris. Quel genre d'homme pouvait avoir bien plus confiance en lui qu'en Green, le garçon parfait en tout point. Lui n'était que le meilleur ami de Green.

-Plus confiance en moi qu'en Green ?

-Oui, confirma le Professeur. Il y a certaines choses qui font que j'ai plus confiance en toi qu'en Green. Même s'il est mon petit-fils. Tu ne pourrais sûrement pas les comprendre pour le moment, mais ne t'inquiète pas, cela viendra le moment venu. Bats-toi, et tu réussiras tous tes rêves !

Un sourire prit forme sur les lèvres de Red. Oui, il allait se battre, parce que quelqu'un croyait en lui. Il se battrait, et prouverait qu'il n'était pas que l'ami de Green.

-Merci Professeur, sourit Red en se redressant. J'irais jusqu'au bout si vous croyez en moi.

Le Professeur lui sourit, pendant qu'il sortait Salamèche de sa Poké-Ball. Ensemble, ils partirent jusqu'à sa maison. Red embrassa sa mère, prépara son sac, et prit la route vers Jadielle, son Pokémon à ses côtés. Aujourd'hui commençait son périple. Il ne savait pas où il le mènerait, mais il irait au bout, quoi qu'il arrive. C'était une certitude.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'à la fenêtre de son laboratoire, le Professeur Chen l'observait partir, souriant. Dans sa main, il tenait un questionnaire, où le nom marqué en haut au crayon mentionnait : Red.

-Oh oui, Red, murmura-il. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu es un garçon extraordinaire. Même moi je n'aurais pas aussi bien répondu à ce questionnaire. Tu réussiras, j'en suis convaincu. Bonne chance à toi, Red, toi qui, j'en suis certain, deviendra le prochain Maître Pokémon.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à commenter et à dire mes défauts, même si ça ne vous a pas plu, cela permettra de m'améliorer. Merci d'avance à tous !

Ah, et merci encore à Grenat, ma chère correctrice. Sans toi, pas de version corrigée.

Niv'


	2. Pemiers Combats

Bonjour à tous.

Voici donc le deuxième Chapitre de Kanto's Story, en version corrigée. Mais arrêtons tout de suite le Blabla, et laissons place sans plus attendre à l'histoire !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :** Premiers Combats

-On est pas encore rendus !

C'est sur cette phrase que Red se laissa tomber au sol, exténué. Cela faisait déjà trois heures qu'il marchait vers Jadielle, mais la route ne semblait pas vouloir arriver à son terme. Il avait déjà combattu une bonne dizaine de Roucool et de Rattata sauvages, et Salamèche, il le voyait, commençait un peu à fatiguer.

-On fait une pause...

Salamèche hocha la tête, se montrant reconnaissant envers lui. Quand même, il ne pensait pas que Jadielle était si loin ! Il y était déjà allé avec sa mère, et il ne lui semblait pas que cela avait duré aussi longtemps. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule explication possible : il s'était perdu. Quelle idée aussi, d'avoir voulu poursuivre un stupide Roucool et s'éloigner ainsi dangereusement du chemin principal.

-Tu crois qu'on est perdus, Salamèche ?

-Sala ! répondit le petit Pokémon, en hochant la tête.

Red soupira. Il était vraiment un boulet. Il était sûr que Green était déjà arrivé depuis longtemps à Jadielle lui. Green...

Il avait réfléchi durant ces trois heures à l'étrange comportement de son ami, mais il n'en avait tiré aucune réponse qui lui semblait plausible. Pourtant, son comportement devait avoir une explication, c'était forcé !

Il secoua la tête. Tout ça le dépassait, il valait mieux qu'il arrête un peu d'y penser, au risque d'en devenir fou autrement.

-Tu veux manger un bout ? J'ai réussi à dégoter quelques trucs pour le trajet.

Salamèche accepta avec joie, et mangea avec appétit les céréales que lui tendait son dresseur. Ses mimiques faisaient beaucoup rire Red. Il aimait être avec son Pokémon. Son cœur battait quand il se trouvait aux côtés de Salamèche, et il savait que c'était là toute la force des Pokémon : donner de la joie autour d'eux.

-Tu penses que Jadielle est encore loin ?

-Mèche, salasalamèche mèche ! répondit le lézard en secouant la tête.

-Moi aussi, je pense que nous ne sommes plus très loin... Pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à prendre une carte !

Red se maudissait de ne pas y avoir pensé. Il était sûr de son côté que Green y avait pensé... Grrah ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de se comparer à son meilleur ami. Il n'était pas Green.

Red se redressa, et remit son sac sur son dos. Il pouvait y arriver, il ne voyait pas pourquoi lui échouerait alors que les autres réussissaient.

-On reprend la route Salamèche.

Salamèche se redressa aussi, et cracha une petite gerbe de feu, sûrement pour vérifier qu'il était au point en cas d'attaque de Pokémon sauvage. Puis, les deux compagnons reprirent la route.

Heureusement pour nous, songea Red, il fait beau aujourd'hui. En effet, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, la température était agréable et une légère brise lui caressait doucement le visage, un vent frais et rafraîchissant. C'était ça l'aventure ? Peut-être, Red ne le savait pas.

Ils marchèrent comme ça, une dizaine de minutes, découvrant ci et là quelques Pokémon sauvages, qui ne les attaquèrent pas. Ce fut un Rattata plus téméraire que les autres qui les arrêta.

-Encore, soupira Red. On ne sera jamais rendus à cette allure... Salamèche, tu sais ce que tu dois faire ?

Salamèche hocha la tête. Il esquiva la vive-attaque du Rattata avec aisance et répliqua d'une griffe bien placée, suivie par une attaque Flammèche, qui réussit à mettre KO le Rattata.

Red soupira, tandis qu'il laissait le Rattata KO derrière lui, convaincu que ses congénères s'occuperaient de lui. Il adorait les combats de Pokémon, mais là, il ne fallait pas abuser. Ces Rattatas étaient bien trop faibles par rapport à son Salamèche. De ce fait, tous les combats contre eux se ressemblaient, ce qui lui donnait une certaine lassitude. Finalement, c'était vrai : il n'était pas si faible.

Ils continuèrent ainsi leur route, traversant quelques fourrés. Red poussa une dernière branche d'arbre de son chemin, avant de se figer. Devant lui, il découvrait les premières maisons de ce qui devait être une ville de taille moyenne. Il y était arrivé, Jadielle lui ouvrait maintenant les bras !

-Cette fois, on a touché au but Salamèche ! s'exclama Red, contemplant la ville, heureux d'y être arrivé.

Salamèche, à côté de lui, hocha la tête, laissant un peu de fumée s'échapper de ses narines. Red s'avança finalement, suivi par son Salamèche, et entra dans la ville.

Cela faisait déjà 3 mois qu'il n'était pas venu dans cette ville, mais il retrouva rapidement ses marques. Là se trouvait le centre commercial ! Ici, c'était la petite école primaire. Et là, encore, il y avait le commissariat, avec les policiers. Red s'arrêta une seconde, intrigué par une étrange affiche qui était placardée sur la façade du bâtiment.

Il s'avança, pour pouvoir mieux l'observer. L'affiche informait la population qu'un groupe de terroristes Pokémon, nommé la Team Rocket, sévissait un peu partout dans la région. Red fronça les sourcils. La Team Rocket. C'était le nom que Green avait dit quant à l'organisation auquel appartenait le voleur. Il n'était donc pas le seul...

-Tu sais quoi, mon petit Salamèche ? Je crois bien qu'on va devoir faire attention à nous pendant notre voyage.

Mèchela ! acquiesça le Pokémon.

Red détacha son regard de l'affiche, et se dirigea vers le Centre Pokémon. Il valait mieux qu'il soigne son ami. Il le rappela dans sa Poké Ball, et prit la direction de l'immense bâtiment.

Il entra donc dans le centre, et ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris. Devant le comptoir, confiant sa Poké Ball à l'infirmière, il retrouvait une silhouette familière et féminine.

-Blue ?

La jeune fille se retourna, pour découvrir Red, les vêtements un peu poussiéreux. Elle lui fit un large sourire.

-Tu es là toi ? Red, c'est ça ?

-Oui, confirma le garçon, confiant à son tour la Poké Ball de Salamèche à l'infirmière. Je suis surpris de te voir là... Je pensais que vous étiez loin, toi et Green.

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire rassurant, l'invitant à s'asseoir sur la banquette du centre.

-Il ne faut pas autant te mésestimer, Red, le rassura Blue. D'ailleurs, Green non plus n'est pas si loin. Il est en train de jeter un coup d'œil du côté de l'Arène, malgré le fait que tous les gens que nous avons vu ici nous ont assuré qu'elle était fermée.

Red hocha la tête. Ainsi donc, il n'était pas si en retard ? Oui, il était rassuré. Il n'était pas si mauvais que ça.

-Je dois paraître pitoyable, sourit Red.

-Pas tant que ça, rigola Blue. Tu as un petit côté Caliméro, c'est vrai, mais tu ne me semble pas pitoyable. Tu as réussi à arriver jusqu'ici sans encombre, et je peux t'assurer que Green ne t'en croyait pas capable. J'ai fait le chemin avec lui, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se moquer de toi...

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, regardant ses genoux.

-En fait, il n'a fait que ça du trajet...

Red ne savait que penser à ce moment-là. Ses poings, posés contre les genoux, s'étaient serrés. Ses dents aussi. Il n'aimait pas ce comportement venant de la part de son meilleur ami. Red ne le reconnaissait pas. Jamais il n'avait été aussi irrespectueux envers quelqu'un, et le fait que ce soit envers lui lui faisait encore plus mal.

Blue sembla s'en rendre compte, puisqu'elle se sentit obligée d'ajouter :

-Ce n'était pas si méchant, tu sais... Il te charriait juste.

Mais le mal était déjà fait, songea Red. Il fixait le sol. Green, son meilleur ami, le prenait pour... pour un minable. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot... Pourtant, au fond de lui, Red ne pouvait s'empêcher de donner raison à Green, même si son comportement le dégoûtait.

Ce fut le bruit des portes coulissantes qui le sortirent de sa torpeur. Il releva la tête, pour découvrir Green. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers lui, et un sourire naquit sur son visage.

-Tu y es arrivé finalement ? Pas mal... Je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverais si rapidement.

Red se releva, sourcils froncés.

-Ne me prends pas pour plus faible que je suis, grinça-t-il.

Green éclata de rire, avant de tapoter son ami dans le dos, et basculer sa casquette vers l'arrière. Il souriait.

-Ne le prends pas comme ça ! dit-t-il d'une voix enjouée. Je te charrie juste ! C'est vrai que j'ai cru que tu n'y arriverais pas aussi rapidement, mais tu viens de me prouver que tu étais plutôt bon !

Red ne sût d'abord comment réagir, puis choisit de sourire à son tour. Il ne voulait pas se fâcher pour si peu avec son meilleur ami. Il venait encore une fois de lui prouver à quel point il était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Red, malgré lui, admirait Green.

-Je suis venu pour soigner Carapuce, informa Green. Après, si tu le souhaites, on pourrait se faire un petit combat l'un contre l'autre? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Red ?

-Je suis d'accord, accepta le garçon. On s'était promis de s'en faire un, lorsque nous aurions nos propres Pokémon.

Blue ne savait que dire dans la discussion des deux garçons, avant que Green ne tourne la tête vers elle, souriant.

-Tu pourrais faire l'arbitre, non ?

Les joues de la jeune fille se mirent à rougir, alors qu'elle hochait la tête.

Une fois les trois Pokémon récupérés, les 3 dresseurs du Bourg-Palette sortirent dehors, jusqu'à trouver un endroit calme pour le combat, une petite butte à la lisière entre la ville et la campagne.

-Tu es prêt ? demanda Red, se mettant en position.

-Prêt à gagner, oui ! répondit Green, se plaçant face à son ami.

Les deux garçons avaient rêvé de ce moment depuis tellement de temps. Ils étaient heureux de pouvoir se battre, comme le faisaient les dresseurs à la télé.

-Allez-y ! déclara Blue.

Les deux jeunes dresseurs envoyèrent chacun leur Pokémon. Salamèche avait le désavantage du type, Red le savait. Mais il savait que malgré tout, il pouvait gagner.

-Carapuce, Pistolet à O !

Green avait tout de suite lancé l'offensive. Red, d'un ordre bref, ordonna à son Pokémon d'esquiver le jet d'eau, ce qu'il fit à merveille en faisant une roulade sur le côté.

Salamèche répliqua aussitôt par une attaque Griffe, qui ne toucha que la dure carapace du Pokémon tortue, qui s'était replié dans sa carapace, par ordre de Green. Les deux Pokémon rivalisaient de coups et d'esquives, aucun ne se prenant une quelconque attaque de la part de l'autre.

Leurs deux dresseurs étaient comme en transe, habités par une sensation nouvelle. Red se surprenait à agir spontanément, sans qu'il ait besoin de réfléchir, trouvant toujours le bon ordre à dire au bon moment. C'était si... si naturel pour lui. Et ce combat lui faisait battre le cœur fort, très fort. Il ressentait toute l'excitation de la bataille auquel il prenait part. Et d'après le sourire de Green, il n'était pas le seul.

Alors que Carapuce se protégeait une énième fois dans sa coquille, Salamèche, sous les ordres de Red, se dressa sur la carapace, et cracha une Flammèche dans le trou où sortait la tête de Carapuce habituellement.

Certes, le feu n'était pas très puissant contre le Pokémon eau, mais il eut le mérite de le faire sortir de sa carapace. Salamèche enchaîna par une attaque Griffe, qui atteignit le Carapuce en plein visage.

Pour se venger de ce coup, Carapuce se surpassa, et parvint à toucher Salamèche de son attaque Pistolet à O, au niveau de la flamme de sa queue. Red laissa échapper un cri, inquiet, mais Salamèche roula à nouveau sur le côté, sortant du rayon de l'attaque. Le jet d'eau du Pokémon adverse l'avait bien amoché.

-Salamèche, tu crois que ça ira ?

Le Pokémon Lézard hocha la tête, avant de partir à l'assaut avec Souplesse, touchant cette fois la queue du Carapuce.

Le combat était endiablé. Ni Red, ni Green ne s'en rendirent compte, mais leur affrontement attirait peu à peu une petite foule de gens, qui observaient la joute d'un air passionné.

-Je parie sur le Pokémon orange ! lança l'un des spectateurs.

-T'es fou !? lui répondit un autre. Du feu contre de l'eau, ce sera l'eau qui va gagner, crois-moi !

Blue aussi était captivée par ce combat. Les deux garçons étaient si concentrés... Elle arbitrait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se laisser emporter par la fièvre qui habitait cette superbe confrontation.

-Raté Green !

-Que tu crois, répliqua le brun.

Salamèche évita alors un autre jet d'eau du Pokémon Tortue, et le mordit à son cou, ses crocs se plantant dans la chair bleue du Carapuce. Malgré lui, Red grimaça. Ça devait vraiment faire mal, cette attaque Morsure.

Carapuce se dégagea des crocs en faisant le geste pour rentrer sa tête dans sa carapace, cognant de la même manière la mâchoire du Lézard.

Les deux Pokémon se retrouvèrent face à face, séparés d'un seul mètre. Salamèche était sonné par la technique qu'avait utilisée Carapuce, et il ne fut pas assez rapide. Le Pistolet à O du Carapuce lui fut fatal, et il s'effondra au sol, KO.

Il avait perdu... Red s'en rendait compte. Green avait gagné. Il ne dit pas un seul mot, et rappela son Pokémon dans sa Poké-Ball.

-J'ai gagné ! sourit Green, en rappelant son Pokémon. Mais tu combats très bien Red. Pas autant que moi bien sûr, mais tu n'es pas trop mal.

-Pas autant que toi, oui, c'est le mot, répondit le garçon, d'une voix qui était plus sombre qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Néanmoins, il n'eut pas le temps de ruminer sa défaite. En effet, les spectateurs applaudirent poliment leur performance.

-Bravo Green ! lui dit Blue en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

Red vit le teint de Green rosir très légèrement. Il ressentit alors un pincement à l'estomac, un pincement qu'il ne savait comment expliquer... Il ne chercha pas plus longtemps, et, laissant Green avec Blue et la foule, il se dirigea vers le Centre Pokémon.

Il confia son Salamèche à l'infirmière... Il n'avait toujours pas dit un mot depuis sa défaite.

-Allons bon, dit doucement la femme, alors qu'elle plaçait la Poké Ball du Pokémon Lézard dans la machine. Que s'est-il donc passé pour que tu sois si triste, mon petit ?

Red releva la tête.

-Je sais pas, avoua-t-il. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche. Je ne sais pas...

L'infirmière lui fit un sourire rassurant, tout en lui rendant la Ball de son Pokémon.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Quel que soit ton problème, je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger.

Red fit un petit sourire, un peu triste, avant de sortir du centre. Il sortit de la Ball son Salamèche, et tous deux commencèrent à marcher dans les rues de la ville.

-Tu crois que je suis un peu mauvais perdant ? demanda Red à son Pokémon.

-La, Sala Salamèche mèche !

Son Pokémon semblait d'un avis plutôt mitigé. Red soupira, déçu de ne pas avoir de réponse claire et nette à sa question. Perdre le combat l'avait déçu, c'était normal. Mais voilà, le comportement de Green restait bizarre à ses yeux. Il semblait comme... Orgueilleux, oui, c'était le mot.

Red soupira, avant de décider d'aller s'acheter quelques objets. Il n'avait pas de Poké Balls, et il savait que cela risquait d'être dur de continuer avec seulement son Salamèche.

Il entra donc dans le magasin, et traîna un peu dans les rayons. Apparemment, le livreur n'était pas encore passé, puisque Red ne trouva ni Super Balls, ni Hyper Balls. Pas qu'il avait voulu s'en procurer, son argent était encore trop juste, mais il trouvait ça un peu surprenant. Finalement, il prit 5 Poké Balls, avant de se réapprovisionner en vivres. Il savait qu'il allait traverser la Forêt de Jade, et cela allait surement lui prendre quelques jours.

Il se présenta alors au comptoir. Le vendeur, en le voyant, poussa une exclamation.

-Hey, je te connais-toi là, avec le Salamèche!

-Hein ? Moi ?

Red tourna la tête autour de lui, mais de toute évidence, le vendeur s'adressait à lui et lui seul. Ne sachant pas ce que lui voulait l'homme, Red s'avança malgré tout.

-Je me souviens de toi, tu accompagnes souvent ta maman qui vient faire les courses ici.

Ce n'était que ça ! Red soupira de soulagement. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de bien pire.

-C'est exact, confirma le garçon. Pourquoi ça ?

-Et bien, dit le vendeur en fouillant sous le comptoir, je crois me souvenir que vous êtes originaires de Bourg-Palette... Je me trompe ?

Red secoua la tête, et le visage du vendeur se fendit d'un large sourire.

-C'est parfait ! Vois-tu petit, j'ai ici un colis pour le Professeur Chen, mais le livreur sont est tombé malade la semaine dernière... Pourrais-tu le livrer pour moi ?

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour refuser la commission, étant donné qu'il ne comptait pas rentrer à Bourg-Palette, mais le vendeur ajouta :

-Si tu acceptes, je te fais cadeau de ce que tu tiens dans les bras.

C'est ainsi que Red sortit de la boutique avec un porte-monnaie toujours aussi rempli, et avec en contrepartie l'obligation de retourner à Bourg-Palette pour remettre ce fameux colis. Mais au moins, il s'était procuré de quoi voyager deux semaines sans débourser le moindre centime.

Il repartait vers la direction qui allait à Bourg-Palette, quand il tomba sur Blue et Green, qui revenaient visiblement du Centre Pokémon.

-Où tu étais passé ? s'étonna Green. On t'a bien cherché cinq minutes avant de nous rendre compte que tu étais parti.

-C'est vrai, continua Blue. On a cru que tu étais vexé.

Red se sentit un peu mal à l'aise, mais tenta de ne rien laisser paraître, et répondit d'une voix qu'il jugea comme la plus neutre possible :

-Mais non, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'avais juste une affaire à régler.

Niveau mensonge, peut mieux faire, songea sarcastiquement Red. Son Salamèche, derrière lui, était hilare, et ni Green, ni Blue ne semblait convaincu par son excuse qui était – il fallait l'admettre – complètement foireuse.

-Ah ... fut la seule chose que répondit Green. Et tu vas où maintenant ? La forêt de Jade est de l'autre côté, tu sais. Là, tu retournes vers Bourg-Palette.

-Je sais, répondit Red. Je dois y retourner, on m'a chargé de livrer un colis à ton grand-père.

Green haussa un sourcil, mais hocha malgré tout la tête. Red le trouvait assez distant.

-Vous voulez m'accompagner ? Je me sentirais peut-être un peu moins seul.

-Je suis d'accord, sourit Blue.

-Je ne le suis pas, contra Green.

Blue tourna la tête vers le garçon, surprise. Green fuit automatiquement son regard.

-Pourquoi donc ? On est pas si pressés, tu sais, dit la jeune fille. Ton grand-père ne nous a pas donné de délai à tenir, et en plus, c'est un colis pour lui. Et puis, je dois avouer que j'ai oublié quelques affaires chez moi.

Elle rougit un petit peu. Red le remarqua, mais n'en fit rien. Il venait lui-même de se rendre compte qu'ainsi, il pourrait prendre une carte, chose qu'il avait oublié de faire et dont il s'était plaint lors du voyage entre Bourg-Palette et Jadielle.

Green, toutefois, déclina l'offre d'une main, avant d'ajouter :

-Je n'ai pas envie de retourner à Bourg-Palette. Les Pokémon sur la route sont faibles, ce n'est pas là que je gagnerais de l'expérience. C'est en continuant jusqu'à la Forêt de Jade que je pourrais continuer à m'améliorer, et pas autrement.

-Green !

Red avait dit le nom de son meilleur ami d'un ton embêté. Jamais son ami n'avait refusé de l'accompagner, ni de rendre service. Et aujourd'hui, il venait de faire ces deux choses qu'il n'avait encore jamais faites.

-On a largement le temps, l'entrainement viendra plus tard ! se justifia Red. En plus, c'est pour la bonne cause ! C'est un colis pour ton grand-père, et le livrer sera une façon de plus de l'aider dans ses recherches, tu ne crois pas ?

Green secoua la tête à nouveau. Quand il reprit la parole, son ton s'était fait plus dur.

-Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister Red ! Je n'ai pas envie, un point c'est tout !

Le garçon se mit alors en marche, toujours suivit par son Carapuce. Blue lança alors.

-Je croyais qu'on devait faire la route ensemble, Green !

Green ne répondit que par un signe d'au revoir, sans un regard vers eux, et disparut dans la ville. Red et Blue restèrent là, immobiles, ne sachant quoi dire.

-Je le crois pas, murmura alors Red. Je ne l'ai jamais connu comme ça.

Il tourna la tête vers Blue, et vit que son regard était... triste ? Pourquoi donc la jeune fille se montrait elle affectée par le comportement de Green. Elle ne le connaissait que d'aujourd'hui après tout.

-Ça va ?

-Hein ? fit la jeune fille. Ah, oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas. On y va ?

Le sourire était revenu sur son visage, ce qui déstabilisa un moment Red. Comment diable deux sentiments opposés pouvaient ils prendre place à la suite sur un même visage.

-Euh... Ouais.

Les deux jeunes gens prirent la route, mais Red fit attention cette fois à ce qu'ils suivent bien la route. Quelques Pokémon sauvages les attaquèrent, mais ils furent repoussés sans problèmes par Bulbizarre et Salamèche.

-Ça fait combien de temps que toi et Green vous vous connaissez ? demanda soudainement Blue.

La question surprit un peu Red, qui avait tourné un regard étonné vers elle.

-Je ne sais pas trop, avoua-t-il, posant son regard sur les branches des arbres. Je crois qu'on peut dire depuis toujours en fait.

Blue hocha la tête, suivant un Roucool voletant d'arbre en arbre des yeux.

-Vous avez de la chance... J'habitais à Bourg-Palette quand j'étais toute petite. Mais mes parents ont déménagé à Carmin-Sur-Mer lorsque j'avais 3 ans, et ils n'ont réaménagé à Bourg-Palette il n'y a qu'une semaine à peine.

-Tu habitais à Bourg-Palette ?

Nouveau hochement de tête de la part de Blue. Red passa les bras derrière la tête, s'étirant un peu. Ils marchaient depuis un petit moment déjà.

-Je ne me souviens pas de toi, ajouta-t-il finalement. Mais c'est normal, je devais être trop petit. Enfin, nous devions être trop petits, tous les trois.

-Oui, confirma Blue. D'ailleurs, comment tu me trouves ?

Red, qui baillait au moment où elle posa cette question, faillit s'étouffer, et toussa avec difficulté.

-C'est quoi cette question ?

-Ben c'est simple : Tu me trouves comment ? Jolie ou pas ?

Red s'arrêta de marcher et détailla sa comparse du regard. Elle était mimi, il devait se l'avouer. Ses longs cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient dans le dos avaient l'air soyeux, et ses grands yeux à l'iris d'un bleu pur étaient parmi les plus expressifs qu'il ait jamais vus. Quant à sa tenue, ses yeux louchèrent un peu sur sa jupe, remarquant pour la première fois à quel point cette dernière était courte. Il détourna rapidement ses yeux rouges, sentant ses joues se colorer.

-Très jolie, répondit-il sincèrement, reprenant la route.

-C'est vrai ? Merci ! Green m'a dit la même chose, mais je n'étais pas sûre qu'il le pensait vraiment.

-Je suis sûr que c'était le cas, sourit Red, songeant qu'elle ne devait très sûrement pas laisser indifférents les garçons de leur âge. Green est quelqu'un de sincère.

Du moins, je crois, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. Blue, à ses côtés, semblait radieuse. Red ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il avait la vague impression de s'être fait avoir, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à Bourg-Palette, et Blue fila aussitôt jusqu'à chez elle, laissant Red seul à l'entrée de la bourgade.

Le garçon prit d'abord la direction du laboratoire Pokémon, jugeant qu'il était préférable de se débarrasser d'abord du colis, qui commençait à peser un peu lourd dans son sac.

-Oui ? fit la voix à l'interphone.

-C'est Red, je reviens de Jadielle. J'ai un colis pour vous Professeur.

Il entendit une exclamation, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Il entra dans le laboratoire, et vit débarquer le Professeur Chen, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est très gentil à toi d'être venu me donner ce colis, dit le Professeur en le prenant des mains de Red qui le lui tendait. Je m'inquiétais un peu de ne toujours pas le recevoir. Green n'est pas avec toi ?

Red secoua la tête.

-Non, répondit-il. Il a préféré se diriger directement vers la Forêt de Jade.

-Je comprends, je comprends, répondit le vieil homme d'un ton un peu mystérieux. Je ne m'étais pas trompé... Enfin, ne fais pas attention à ça.

Il se pencha vers Salamèche, qui le regardait d'un air que Red aurait qualifié d'amusé.

-Je vois que ton Salamèche va très bien. N'est-ce pas ?

Le lézard répondit par un hochement de tête. Chen parut satisfait.

-C'est parfait ! Ton Salamèche a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer déjà, Red, tu sais ? Tu sembles très doué pour nouer des relations avec les Pokémon.

-Vous croyez ? sourit Red.

-J'en suis tout à fait convaincu, mon jeune ami. Ce Pokémon est en pleine forme, et il doit ça à toi et toi seul Red. D'ailleurs, serait-il possible que...

Le Professeur fit alors signe au garçon et au Pokémon de le suivre dans son laboratoire. Red ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait, mais le suivit malgré tout, son Salamèche sur les talons. Ils traversèrent le couloir, puis une salle remplie de dossiers dont la quantité d'inscriptions suffisait à donner la migraine à Red rien qu'en les regardant.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une pièce à l'écart, dans laquelle était entreposée une belle collection de Poké Balls.

-Wow !

Red n'avait pu retenir ce cri d'admiration. Presque aucun Pokémon parmi ceux qui se trouvaient dans les Poké Balls ne lui disait quelque chose, ce qui était en soi une preuve de leur rareté.

-Ici sont entreposés quelques-uns des spécimens les plus rares que j'ai collecté lors de ma jeunesse, informa le chercheur. Quelques autres sont plus récents. Enfin, d'autres sont des Pokémon qui sont... difficiles à domestiquer si je puis dire.

Le Professeur Chen prit alors une Ball parmi elle, et la tendit à Red.

-C'est le cas de ce Pokémon-là.

Red regarda à l'intérieur de celle-ci, pour trouver un Pikachu, un Pokémon plutôt commun.

-Un Pikachu ? En quoi est-il difficile à domestiquer, Professeur ? Les Pikachu sont pourtant des Pokémon dociles.

Le vieil homme sourit, mettant la Ball dans la main du jeune homme.

-Disons que ce Pikachu a plutôt un sale, très sale caractère.

Red observait le Pokémon à travers la coque translucide de la Ball, et le Pokémon faisait de même de son côté. Effectivement, remarqua le garçon, il a encore l'air assez sauvage ce Pokémon. La main du Professeur fit alors se refermer celle du jeune homme sur la sphère. Red releva la tête, surpris.

-Vous me le donnez ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Absolument, confirma le chercheur. Ce Pokémon n'est pas fait pour passer sa vie dans une Poké Ball à ne rien faire. Il sera bien mieux avec toi, je n'en doute pas.

Red jeta un regard incrédule au vieux professeur.

-Mais ce Pokémon est encore complètement sauvage ! Vous vous rendez compte des efforts que je vais devoir fournir pour tenter de le rendre un peu plus docile ?!

-J'en suis tout à fait conscient, et sache que mon choix est tout à fait réfléchi, Red. Tu es le meilleur pour cette tâche, je n'en doute pas. Et puis, il te fera un chouette compagnon pour ton voyage, tu ne crois pas ?

Devant l'engouement du Professeur, Red ne tenta pas de répliquer, et décida, un peu à contrecœur, de prendre la Ball du Pokémon.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa maison, Red ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi donc le professeur Chen se comportait il ainsi avec lui. Il était convaincu qu'il ne parviendrait pas à faire de ce Pikachu un Pokémon suffisamment docile. Il n'avait encore jamais fait ça, et ça lui faisait un peu peur, il devait l'avouer.

Son Salamèche dut s'apercevoir de son trouble, puisqu'il se rapprocha de lui, un air rassurant sur le visage.

Red s'arrêta chez lui, surprenant sa mère qui s'attendait à ce qu'il fût déjà loin. Il la rassura, en indiquant qu'il avait réussi à rejoindre Jadielle sans la moindre difficulté.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant, sourit-elle. Le sang de ton père coule en toi Red. Il était un bien meilleur dresseur que tout ce que tu peux imaginer.

-Je sais, tu me l'as répété assez souvent, dit Red, fouillant un tiroir où il était convaincu d'y avoir mis sa carte.

-Et pourtant... Tu lui ressembles tellement, mon chéri... Bien plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer.

Red n'entendit pas cette phrase, puisqu'il venait enfin de mettre la main sur la carte de la région de Kanto. Plus question à présent de se perdre comme à son premier aller vers Jadielle.

Tendrement, il embrassa sa petite maman sur le front, lui promettant de passer lorsque l'occasion se présenterait.

Red se retrouva alors à nouveau à la sortie de Bourg-Palette. Il s'informa auprès d'un petit garçon ce qu'il en était de Blue, et apprit ainsi qu'elle avait déjà repris la route. Red le remercia, et le laissa s'éloigner.

-Je crois qu'il est temps de faire connaissance, dit-il en prenant la seconde Ball de sa ceinture.

Salamèche, à ses côtés, s'était un peu tendu. Red fixa la petite sphère pendant quelques secondes, avant de la lancer pour en laisser s'échapper le Pokémon qu'elle contenait.

-Pikachu !

Le Pikachu regardait autour de lui, un air soupçonneux sur le visage. Red, doucement, s'approcha de la souris électrique, arborant un air bienveillant.

-Bonjour toi, dit-il. Je suis Red, et je suis dorénavant la personne qui s'occupera de toi.

Le Pikachu lui lança un regard méprisant, et tourna la tête dans la direction opposée à Red et Salamèche.

-Allons petit gars, ne se découragea pas Red. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je veux juste être ton ami, rien de plus. Tu veux bien toi aussi ?

Le Pikachu tourna doucement la tête vers lui. Encouragé par ce mouvement qui sonnait comme un signe qu'il n'était pas insensible à ses mots, Red lui tendit la main.

Le petit Pokémon l'observa longuement, avant de tendre la patte, et toucher la main de Red.

-Tu veux bien ?!

Red avait dit ça d'un ton enjoué. Mais il déchanta bien vite quand il vit un sourire mauvais s'installer sur le visage de la souris électrique. Aussitôt, Red compris qu'il s'était fait avoir. Et merde !

-Pikachuuu!

Le Pokémon lança une décharge électrique à son dresseur, qui ne put rien faire pour l'éviter. Il stoppa, et s'éloigna de Red à l'aide de quelques bonds, poursuivi par Salamèche. Red, étalé au sol, avait le corps meurtri par la décharge.

Lentement, il se releva, alors que Salamèche parvenait enfin à plaquer le Pikachu au sol. Red prit son sac, la Ball de Pikachu, et soupira profondément.

-Et bien... C'est pas gagné.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce second chapitre. N'hésiter pas à commenter, dire ce que vous avez aimé ou non, partager vos impressions et dire ce que vous attendez/espérez pour la suite.

Merci à ma chère correctrice, Grenat, sans laquelle je n'aurais pas pût poster cette version corrigée.

Niv'


	3. Le Voleur

Bonjour à tous !

Après une longue absence, voici enfin arriver le chapitre 3, plus court certes que les deux premiers, mais non moins intense. J'ai d'ailleurs profité de ces longs mois pour prendre de l'avance, les prochains chapitre viendront donc beaucoup plus rapidement.

De même, je remercie Grenat, qui en est venue à m'aider à la correction. Grenat, je ne te le dirais jamais assez, mais je t'aime. ^^

Bonne lecture donc.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :** Le voleur

La nuit était magnifique. Entre les feuillages des arbres, Red ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les étoiles. Salamèche, à côté de lui, regardait aussi le ciel avec une sorte d'envie dans les yeux.

-Tu aimerais bien pouvoir voler, hein ?

Salamèche hocha la tête. Red esquissa un sourire. Il ignorait tout des évolutions de Salamèche, mais avec un peu de chance, peut-être que son Pokémon gagnerait des ailes, et pourrait planer au-dessus des cimes des arbres. Red aimait beaucoup cette idée, tout autant que son Pokémon. Et puis, voler signifiait la fin des éternelles marches à pied, qui lui faisaient mal aux orteils à la fin de la journée.

-Demain, j'espère qu'on arrivera enfin à Argenta. Je commence à en avoir réellement marre de cette fichue forêt.

Cela faisait effectivement une semaine que Red et son Salamèche voyageaient dans la forêt de Jade. Jamais le garçon ne l'aurait imaginée si dense, si vaste... Peu importe l'endroit où il arrêtait son regard, il ne voyait qu'une seule chose : des arbres, des arbres, et encore des arbres. Bon, effectivement, il lui arrivait aussi de tomber malencontreusement sur un Pokémon insecte, ou bien un Roucool sauvage, mais Salamèche s'occupait désormais sans problème de ces gêneurs. Du moins, tant qu'il ne tombait pas face à un de ces Dardargnan.

Cette nuit encore, il dormira à la belle étoile. Il se félicitait par ailleurs que son Salamèche soit un Pokémon de type feu. La nuit, il lui tenait chaud, et il ne se posait même pas le problème de la cuisson du repas. En cela, Green et Blue devaient bien plus galérer que lui.

Il rigola un peu en les imaginant se débrouiller par eux-mêmes, dans cette forêt. Il s'imaginait même que Blue avait peut-être la phobie des insectes. Après tout, les filles, ça n'aime pas les insectes, non ? Bon, sûrement généralisait-il un peu trop, mais dans le fond, son raisonnement était tout à fait juste et recevable.

-Tiens ! Une étoile filante. Faisons un vœu Salamèche !

-Sala !

Red sourit. Son vœu, il était simple. Il souhaitait devenir le plus grand dresseur que le monde ait jamais porté. Meilleur que Green, meilleur que son père, meilleur que tout le monde Après tout, c'était son rêve de gosse, non ?

-Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de se coucher.

Il se redressa, s'étirant un peu. La journée avait été longue, et il avait besoin de sommeil. Si la première nuit à la belle étoile avait été intimidante, il devait l'avouer, il s'accommodait désormais très bien de celles-ci.

Red s'accroupit à côté de ses bagages, et en sortit son sac de couchage. Il l'étala sur le sol, à un endroit où l'herbe était tendre, et s'emmitoufla à l'intérieur. Son Salamèche, comme chaque nuit, vint se lover contre lui, faisant office de point de chaleur.

-Bonne nuit Salamèche. Dors bien.

Salamèche répondit par un petit marmonnement. Red ferma les yeux, et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Le lendemain, comme tous les matins, ce fut les rayons du soleil qui traversaient ici et là le feuillage des arbres qui réveillèrent Red. Ce qui était agréable, lorsque l'on dormait à la belle étoile, c'était qu'au réveil, tous les parfums des fleurs venaient jusqu'à vos narines, pour former un bouquet de senteurs fruitées des plus exquis.

Lentement, pour ne pas réveiller Salamèche qui dormait encore, Red se redressa et s'étira. Il avait bien dormi cette nuit. Pas comme il y avait trois jours, quand il avait dû supporter une nuit sous la pluie ! Salamèche n'avait d'ailleurs pu lui tenir compagnie cette nuit-là, à cause de la flamme de sa queue, terriblement vulnérable à l'eau.

Tiens, en parlant d'eau, il serait peut-être bon pour moi de me laver, songea Red. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son Pokémon, toujours endormi. Il pouvait le laisser tranquille, il n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Et pour plus de sécurité, il prit avec lui sa seconde Poké Ball, celle qui contenait son deuxième Pokémon.

En une semaine, il n'avait réessayé que deux fois de se lier avec la petite souris électrique. Mais ces deux essais avaient été très loin d'être concluants.

La première fois, c'était quand un Roucool sauvage s'était décidé à l'attaquer. Red avait envoyé son Pikachu au combat, pour avoir l'avantage du type. Mais son Pokémon avait tout simplement refusé de lui obéir, et s'était même retourné contre lui, quand, en insistant un peu plus, Red lui avait accidentellement tiré la queue. Le Pokémon l'avait mordu au poignet, jusqu'au sang, lui laissant une jolie trace de morsure. Même cinq jours après, la marque était encore visible.

La seconde fois avait été lors d'un repas, il y avait deux jours. Pour se faire pardonner, Red lui avait proposé des noisettes, la nourriture préférée des Pikachu d'après ce que lui disait son Pokédex, qui était décidément et définitivement un objet formidable et dont il n'imaginait plus s'en passer. Après avoir reniflé longuement les noisettes, Pikachu les lui avait renvoyées en pleine face d'un coup de queue. C'était encore une fois Salamèche qui s'était occupé de calmer la souris électrique.

-Vraiment, soupira Red. Je ne suis pas sûr que je sois vraiment la personne qu'il vous faut pour ça, professeur...

Il ouvrit son sac, rangea son sac de couchage dedans, et prit le savon que sa mère avait pensé à lui donner avant qu'il parte. Il l'en remerciait bien aujourd'hui. Puis, armé de ce savon, d'une serviette, et de la Poké Ball de Pikachu, Red se mit en route.

Depuis une semaine maintenant qu'il avançait dans cette forêt, il ne faisait que longer une rivière à l'eau pure et limpide, ce qui lui offrait en plus un lieu de toilette. Elle était fraiche, mais il s'en contentait.

Après deux minutes de marche à peine, il était déjà au bord de cette rivière. Elle était toujours aussi claire que les jours précédents. Son reflet lui montrait son visage, négligé, et les cheveux un peu hirsutes. Marcher toute la journée, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour son hygiène corporelle.

Il enleva ses vêtements et les déposa au bord de l'eau, pour s'y glisser, doucement. L'eau lui faisait du bien. Les quelques douleurs qu'il ressentait s'apaisaient avec elle. Serein, il s'enfonça entièrement dans l'eau.

Après quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles il prit son temps pour se laver, Red sortit de l'eau, et s'essuya, avant de se rhabiller, les cheveux encore un peu humides. Cette eau-là n'était pas très riche en Pokémon aquatiques, et c'en était une aubaine, il s'en rendait compte.

Il reprit la route, pour arriver à la clairière où il avait dormi. Salamèche était toujours en plein sommeil. Il rigola un petit peu. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dormir, celui-là.

Il se tourna alors vers... son sac ?

-Merde ! Où c'est qu'il est ? s'exclama-t-il, remarquant l'absence de son précieux sac.

Son cri réveilla en sursaut son Salamèche, qui ne comprenait sûrement pas beaucoup ce qui se passait. Mais l'heure, pour le moment, était grave. Comment pourrait-il tenir sans son sac, sans nourriture ? Et pourquoi le lui aurait-on volé, bon sang !

-Sala ?

-On m'a volé mon sac, Salamèche ! répondit Red, sur les nerfs. On lève tout de suite le camp, et on retrouve l'enfoiré qui a bien pu me le voler !

Salamèche eut tout juste le temps de se mettre debout, que Red fouillait déjà les environs, à la recherche d'un indice quant à la direction par laquelle était parti le voleur. Le coupable ne pouvait être un Pokémon sauvage, son sac était déjà trop lourd pour son Salamèche, et après une semaine dans cette forêt, il savait qu'aucun n'était assez costaud pour le porter. Seul un humain pouvait le porter.

-Il ne peut pas être bien loin. On ne peut pas courir longtemps avec ça sur le dos...

Salamèche fit alors un petit cri, et appela Red d'un signe. Le garçon vint à sa hauteur, pour découvrir des traces de pas, dans un petit tas de terre encore humide. Finalement, la pluie d'il y a trois jour lui avait été bénéfique, songea Red.

-On y va Salamèche...

Il mit la main à sa ceinture, et décrocha la seconde Poké Ball. Longuement, il observa son second Pokémon, Pikachu, qui l'observait lui aussi d'un regard un peu mauvais. Red hésitait à faire appel à lui. Il serait sûrement plus rapide que lui ou Salamèche pour retrouver le voleur, mais les chances qu'il lui obéisse étaient quasi-nulles.

Finalement, il préféra le remettre à sa ceinture, et partit seulement avec Salamèche, à la poursuite de cet individu malveillant.

-Pas le temps pour des combats, les insectes !

Red courait, suivit de Salamèche, qui s'occupait des Pokémon insectes gênants d'une gerbe de flammes. La piste était en fait très facile à suivre. Les branchages étaient souvent cassés à l'endroit où ce voleur était passé.

Finalement, Red parvint enfin à distinguer une silhouette, au loin. Il était essoufflé, et il lui semblait que ses poumons allaient lâcher. Mais il se mit à courir encore plus vite.

-Toi là-bas !... pff, pff...Rends-moi...pff... Mon sac !

Il vit la tête de la silhouette se tourner vers lui, avant qu'elle ne commence elle aussi à courir. Mais Red savait qu'il ne pourrait aller bien loin avec le poids de son sac. Et ce fut effectivement le cas, puisqu'il s'arrêta bien vite de courir. Red le rattrapa enfin, et découvrit l'identité de son voleur.

C'était un jeune garçon. Le dresseur en fut un moment interloqué. Il n'était pas très âgé. Red ne lui donnait même pas 10 ans. Il était habillé à la manière des nombreux scouts qu'il avait rencontré de temps à autres, dans la forêt, mais n'était pas coiffé de l'habituel chapeau qu'ils arboraient généralement.

Red prit son sac des mains du garçon, qui poussa un petit cri de surprise.

-Tu... Pourquoi as-tu pris mon sac ?

-Je...je, bégaya le garçon.

-Réponds-moi, ou bien c'est Salamèche qui s'occupera de l'interrogatoire ! Et crois-moi, il est bien moins patient que moi, intimida Red.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Red ne comptait pas le faire, il voyait déjà que ce jeune garçon était complètement intimidé face à lui. Mais il souhaitait avoir la réponse à sa question.

-Je... Ils...

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes, les yeux rivés au sol, comme s'il cherchait un Pokémon insecte... Il releva alors les yeux, un peu humides. Red s'en sentit coupable.

-Hey, ne pleure pas ! intervint-t-il. Dis-moi calmement la raison, je ne vais pas te frapper ou faire quelque chose de genre.

-C'est... Ils...

-Qui ?

-Ces hommes, dit enfin le jeune garçon. Ces hommes en noir, avec un immense R sur leur costume.

Red fronça les sourcils, en reconnaissant la description de la tenue que portait l'homme qui faisait partie de la Team Rocket. Ils seraient donc ici aussi... Décidément, le voyage qu'il débutait à Kanto ne s'annonçait absolument pas de tout repos.

-Encore eux, grinça Red. Dans tous les mauvais coups... Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait... euh...

-Hector, informa le garçon. Ils gardent mon Pokémon enfermé dans une cage. Mon Insécateur, celui que mon père m'a offert pour mon anniversaire !

-Hum... Je vois, ils le gardent en otage, et t'ordonnent de récupérer tous les objets qui trainent dans la forêt, c'est ça ?

Hector hocha la tête. Salamèche, à côté de Red, devenait un peu agité, comme sur ses gardes. Red le remarqua. Apparemment, un Pokémon, ou bien quelqu'un n'était pas loin. Il prépara la Poké Ball de Pikachu, et ramena de son autre bras Hector derrière lui.

-Il y a quelque chose qui rôde, prévint le jeune dresseur.

Il scrutait la forêt autour de lui, cherchant le moindre bruissement de feuilles, la moindre ombre entre les arbres. Salamèche était aux aguets, lui aussi, reniflant l'air. Il se figea alors, désignant une direction à Red, qui se tourna vers celle-ci.

Les buissons bougèrent alors, faisant crisper la main de Red sur la Poké Ball de Pikachu. Il serrait les dents, prêt à se défendre. Il sentait qu'Hector s'accrochait à son bras, tout tremblotant. Il devait sûrement craindre qu'il ne s'agisse des membres de la Team Rocket.

Le mouvement dans les buissons s'arrêta alors d'un coup, laissant place à un silence pesant. Red ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait...

C'est alors qu'une liane sortit du buisson, d'un coup, à une vitesse impressionnante, faisant pousser un petit cri de peur à Hector. Ce fut, en revanche, comme un signal pour Red.

-Salamèche, Flammèche !

Le lézard de feu cracha alors une petite gerbe de flammes, qui toucha la liane du premier coup, la forçant à se rétracter. Le dresseur était tendu, en alerte. Un autre coup pouvait venir à tout moment.

-Qui est-là !? s'exclama alors une voix féminine.

Red fut un moment décontenancé par la question.

-Ce serait plutôt à nous de poser cette question ! répliqua Red. Montrez-vous !

-Non. Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas celui qui m'a dérobé mon sac ?

Red tilta alors sur la voix. Qu'il était bête ! Se trouver loin de la civilisation ne lui allait vraiment pas.

-Blue ? C'est toi ? C'est Red !

Aussitôt qu'il eut fini sa phrase, le bruissement des buissons se fit à nouveau entendre, et Blue apparut quelques secondes après, un sourire aux lèvres, son Bulbizarre à ses côtés.

La semaine qu'elle avait passée dans la nature avait eu un effet sur la jolie jeune fille. Ses cheveux étaient broussailleux, hirsutes même, et quelques feuilles y étaient attachées. Ses vêtements étaient plutôt sales, et on pouvait voir quelques éraflures sur les bras et les jambes de Blue. Mais son sourire était toujours aussi radieux. Devant l'apparence que la jeune fille renvoyait, Red se demanda s'il en était de même pour lui.

-Red ! Bordel, j'ai eu peur que ce ne soit la personne qui m'a dérobé mon sac.

Derrière le jeune dresseur, Hector se recroquevilla un peu plus. Red, de son côté, sourit.

-Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur aussi, retourna-t-il. A moi, et surtout à Hector.

Blue sembla alors remarquer la présence du jeune garçon derrière le jeune homme du Bourg Palette. Elle s'approcha doucement, un peu curieuse, avant de lui sourire.

-Bonjour, dit-elle. Hector c'est ça ?

-Oui, répondit timidement le jeune garçon.

La jeune fille se tourna vers Red, surprise.

-Depuis quand tu voyages avec lui ? Je pensais que tu étais parti seul de Bourg-Palette, comme moi et Green.

Red se frotta l'arrière de la tête, un peu gêné. Ça, c'était une longue histoire.

Le garçon aux yeux écarlates passa alors les quelques minutes qui suivirent à raconter tout ce qui s'était passé. Il commença par les évènements de la matinée, pour en arriver à la disparition de son sac, puis la poursuite d'Hector, pour en arriver finalement à l'explication sur les actions du garçon. Blue hocha la tête à la fin de son récit, et s'appuya contre le tronc d'un arbre.

-Donc si je comprends bien, résuma-t-elle, la Team Rocket tient ton Insécateur en otage pour se servir de toi dans leurs actes criminels.

-Oui, confirma Hector. Et si jamais je n'obéis pas, ils ont promis que je ne le reverrai jamais.

-Ça ressemble à quoi d'ailleurs un Insécateur ? demanda alors Red, curieux.

Blue s'insurgea que ce n'était pas le moment de s'intéresser à ça, mais Red était intrigué par le nom de ce Pokémon qu'il ne connaissait pas. A part les Roucools et les Rattata, il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas vu beaucoup de Pokémon durant son enfance. Sa question était peut-être naïve, surtout dans un moment aussi grave, mais elle lui paraissait importante pour son envie de connaitre les Pokémon.

Hector, malgré le regard courroucé de Blue qui souhaitait continuer le sujet « Team Rocket », commença à décrire au jeune dresseur à quoi ressemblait son Pokémon.

-C'est une grande mante, dit-il en le mimant de ses mains. Et ses avant-bras sont en fait des faux.

Red tenta de s'imaginer le Pokémon, mais frissonna en s'imaginant un insecte de taille humaine munie de lames à la place des bras. Ce garçon devait vraiment aimer les insectes pour avoir un Pokémon pareil.

-Ok, dit-il d'un ton peu convaincu. Nous disions donc que la Team Rocket gardait ton Insécateur - c'est ça ? - en otage. J'imagine que tu leur obéissais en leur ramenant objets et paquetages, mais qu'à chaque fois, ils en demandaient plus.

Il hocha la tête. Pas si bêtes que ça, ces gars-là finalement. Et si jamais Hector s'était fait attraper par les représentants de l'ordre, c'est lui qui aurait été puni. Un plan plutôt malin. Red jeta un coup d'œil à Blue, et elle aussi semblait en être arrivée à la même conclusion.

-C'est pas mal de déjà savoir ça. Mais ça ne nous dit toujours pas comment on va faire pour les arrêter, soupira Red.

-Tu oublies que je suis là, sourit Blue. J'ai une idée de comment les arrêter, et je vais avoir besoin de votre aide à vous deux !

Son sourire était un peu carnassier. En observant ça, Red se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Cette fille pouvait être effrayante parfois. Il échangea un regard avec Hector, qui était apparemment du même avis.

-Dis toujours, fit Hector au bout d'un moment, la voix pas très sûre.

C'est ainsi que le plan concocté par Blue fut lancé sur les rails. Red ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, non sans une certaine ironie, que ce plan était définitivement et totalement foireux. Mais c'était aussi, et il l'avouait volontiers, le seul qu'ils possédaient. Par conséquent, il en devenait le meilleur. Mais aussi le pire, se répétait-il. Optimiste, Red ? Toujours.

D'après Hector, les membres de la Team Rocket étaient environ dix, chacun avec un ou plusieurs Pokémon. Et c'était là le problème. Comment à eux trois, avec seulement deux personnes possédant des Pokémon sur eux, tous assez inexpérimentés, pouvaient ils espérer stopper des personnes appartenant à l'organisation criminelle la plus dangereuse de la région ? Red ne pouvait que se montrer anxieux. Toutefois, pour Blue, la priorité était de récupérer son sac.

Ainsi, Red avait dû fournir son sac pour le bon déroulement du plan. Toutes ses affaires avaient été soigneusement cachées à l'endroit où Blue avait dormi la veille, une petite clairière avec plusieurs souches d'arbres morts.

-Charmant, avait été le commentaire de Red.

Blue avait accueilli ce commentaire d'un coup derrière la tête, ce qui avait fait tomber la casquette du jeune homme par terre.

Mais pour le moment, ils devaient se concentrer. Blue leur fit signe, et Hector se dirigea vers où se trouvait la Team Rocket, le sac de Red sur le dos. Red et Blue, eux, étaient cachés derrière deux troncs d'arbres, prêts à intervenir pour le reste du plan. Plus ou moins, tempéra mentalement le garçon.

-Te revoilà ! aboya l'un des hommes en noir. T'en as mis du temps cette fois.

-C'est que... commença timidement Hector.

-Rien à faire ! coupa un autre homme. Voyons plutôt voir ce que tu nous as ramené ici.

L'homme de la Team Rocket prit alors le sac de Red dans ses mains. Malgré le plan en cours, Red serra les dents. Il n'appréciait pas que ce sale type touche son sac avec ses sales pattes.

Le sbire ouvrit alors le sac... pour se manger une liane de Bulbizarre, caché dans le sac, en pleine face. Le cri de douleur et de surprise qu'il poussa fut le signal qu'attendait Blue pour passer à la seconde partie de son plan, avec Red, tandis que le Sbire finissait assommé par une seconde attaque de Bulbizarre.

Ils sortirent alors de leur cachette, d'un bond, et s'élancèrent vers le groupe en noir. Red dégaina sa Poké Ball, et envoya Salamèche au combat. Bulbizarre sortit pour sa part du sac, et fit trébucher à l'aide de ses lianes deux sbires pas très vifs, qui n'avaient pas encore réagi au spectacle qui se déroulait. Ils tombèrent l'un contre l'autre, s'assommant mutuellement.

-Salamèche, Flammèche sur le cadenas de la cage, ordonna Red. Et fait attention à ne pas toucher l'Insécateur !

Maintenant qu'il voyait ce Pokémon, Red comprenait mieux ce qu'Hector lui trouvait. La créature possédait un charisme certain, et était loin d'être un monstre effrayant et hideux. Mais il se trouvait dans un mauvais état, sûrement maltraité par les hommes de la Team Rocket.

Salamèche lui obéit, et fit chauffer le cadenas, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne rouge. Red le brisa alors d'un coup de pied, alors que Blue s'occupait de retenir les sbires avec son Bulbizarre.

-Va aider Blue et Bulbizarre, ordonna Red alors qu'il aidait Hector à soutenir Insécateur.

Salamèche répondit par un petit cri, et courut à la rescousse de leurs deux amis. Red fit alors sortir Insécateur de la cage, et tourna la tête vers Hector, qui soutenait lui aussi Insécateur.

-Ce serait bien de pouvoir le rappeler.

-Il y a un problème, fit alors remarquer Hector. Ces salopards on détruit la Ball de mon Pokémon, et je ne peux pas le rappeler.

Red ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il n'aurait pas pu leur dire ça plus tôt ?! Bordel, ce plan était encore plus foireux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé ! Et ses Balls vides qui étaient cachées avec ses affaires...

-Cherche donc en une vide dans un des sacs ! s'exclama Red.

Il désigna du bras le tas de sacs qui gisaient à côté du campement des Rocket. Hector s'exécuta, alors que Red soutenait seul Insécateur, ce qui était plutôt difficile vu l'état de ce dernier. Il tenait à peine sur ses pattes.

Le garçon jeta alors un coup d'œil vers Blue. Elle était plutôt mal en point. Bulbizarre et Salamèche étaient submergés par les attaques des Pokémon adverses, il le remarquait. Il se tourna alors vers Hector, et lui hurla.

-Plus vite, plus vite !

Le garçon poussa une exclamation de victoire, et revint en courant vers lui, une Ball à la main. Il rappela alors enfin Insécateur, laissant les mains libres à Red.

Le jeune dresseur du Bourg Palette se tourna aussitôt vers sa comparse et les sbires de l'organisation criminelle. Ils étaient en surnombre. Bulbizarre était à terre, et Red sentait que Salamèche n'allait pas tarder à le suivre, au vu des assauts acharnés des Rattata et des Nosferapti. Red mit sa main à la ceinture, et prit la Ball du Pikachu que le grand-père de Green lui avait donné. Red l'appela, cette fois sans hésiter. Le Pokémon apparut, mais gardait un air grognon sur le visage.

-Pika !

-Ce n'est pas le moment de faire ta tête de mule ! s'exclama Red, les nerfs à vif. Pour le moment, on a besoin de toi !

Il désigna de la main le combat. Salamèche était presque KO.

-S'il te plait, aide-moi Pikachu... Pour moi et pour Salamèche !

Le Pokémon le fixa un petit moment dans les yeux. Il détourna alors la tête, et s'élança dans la bataille. Parfait ! songea Red. Il mit la main dans la poche de sa veste, et en sortit le Pokédex que lui avait confié le professeur Chen. Il l'ouvrit d'un coup de poignet, et le pointa sur Pikachu pour pouvoir observer les attaques qu'il connaissait.

-Pikachu, attaque Éclair sur les Nosféraptis !

La souris électrique se concentra un instant, puis relâcha de ses joues un courant électrique qui s'abattit sur les Pokémon chauve-souris, sans leur laisser le moindre espoir. Red le savait pour l'avoir lu dans quelques livres à propos des Pokémon. Les Pokémon volants étaient faibles à l'électricité. Les Nosferapti tombèrent au sol aussitôt, KO.

-Que !? s'exclama un membre de la Team Rocket.

-Faites attention à celui-là, lança un autre Sbire. Il ne semble pas affaibli.

-C'est l'autre gamin !

Red leva les yeux de son Pokédex, pour découvrir quatre hommes, tous vêtus de l'uniforme noir de la Team Rocket. Ils le fixaient d'un air haineux sous leur casquette noire, sûrement aussi noire que leur cœur.

-Merci Red, dit Blue, en rappelant son Bulbizarre, KO.

Le garçon hocha la tête, tout en rappelant lui aussi son Salamèche, pour laisser la place à Pikachu. La souris électrique semblait prête à se battre. En tout cas, l'électricité qui sortait de ses joues semblait indiquer cela. Pikachu faisait face à trois Rattata rescapés, les seuls Pokémon des membres de la Team Rocket encore en état de combattre.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu te mêles de nos affaires ? demanda un des hommes en noir.

-Vous vous servez d'innocents pour effectuer vos méfaits, répond Red. Cela me semble être une raison plus que suffisante.

-Tu ne comprends rien, rétorqua un homme en noir. Tu n'es qu'un gamin, tu ne peux pas comprendre le noble but que poursuit la Team Rocket.

-Un but... noble ?

Qu'y a-t-il de noble à asservir les Pokémon et jouer aux gangsters ? Red l'ignorait, et décida qu'il était temps de passer à l'action. Il tendit le bras, et hurla :

-Pikachu, attaque Éclair sur les Rattata !

Le Pokémon se chargea en électricité, et la relâcha d'un coup. Mais les trois Pokémon rongeurs l'évitèrent chacun d'un bond, sous les ordres de leurs maîtres. Ils se jetèrent alors sur Pikachu, mais Red donna l'ordre à son Pokémon de l'éviter d'une attaque Souplesse. Puis, il fit faire à Pikachu une attaque Reflet, qui déstabilisa les trois petits Pokémon.

-Ne vous laissez pas avoir par une ruse aussi minable ! s'écria l'un des hommes.

Mais c'était inutile, puisque l'un des Rattata tomba KO d'un coup de queue donné par Pikachu.

-Pikachu, Cage-Eclair !

Les deux Rattata restants se retrouvèrent alors paralysés, leurs membres engourdis par le choc électrique. L'un d'eux tenta d'attaquer, mais il ne parvint même pas à faire plus de trois pas. Red les acheva d'une dernière attaque électrique. Il avait gagné.

-Non ! Comment est-ce possible ?

C'est alors qu'un des quatre hommes se mit à courir vers eux, pour se jeter sur Red, sûrement pour l'arrêter. Mais le garçon esquiva d'un bond, et ordonna aussitôt :

-Pikachu, occupe-toi de lui !

Le Rocket se prit donc l'attaque Éclair de Pikachu de plein fouet, et s'écroula au sol, haletant. Red mit alors son Pokémon en position de menace.

-Si jamais l'un d'entre vous ose bouger, je le grille! Compris ? prévint Red.

Les trois Rocket purent lire dans les yeux du jeune dresseur qu'il était capable de le faire si jamais ils n'obéissaient pas. Red pensait qu'ils étaient tirés d'affaire, mais un cri s'éleva derrière lui, le faisant se retourner. Il découvrit que l'un des trois Rocket que Bulbizarre avait assommé tenait Blue en otage, un couteau sous sa gorge.

-C'est plutôt toi qui va m'obéir, ricana le Rocket, le nez en sang.

Red serra les poings et les dents. Ce n'était pas possible, ils étaient maudits ! Il entendit les deux Rocket derrière lui, toujours menacés par Pikachu, ricaner. Celui qui s'était pris l'attaque de Pikachu était trop faible pour réaliser ce qui se passait.

-Tu ferais bien de lui obéir, fit l'un des deux Rocket. Sinon, ton amie va se retrouver avec la gorge tranchée, je le crains...

Graahh ! Ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça ! Pas après qu'ils aient réussi. Ce plan était définitivement foireux !

Il allait ordonner à Pikachu de revenir quand le Rocket qui tenait Blue en otage poussa une exclamation de surprise. Red se retourna, et découvrit que le Rocket avait lâché Blue. Cela était compréhensible, quand on observait la faux qui se trouvait sous sa gorge, une faux que Red reconnut aussitôt.

-Insécateur ! Hector, c'est toi ? demanda Red, soulagé.

Le garçon apparut de derrière le Rocket, un sourire aux lèvres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les neuf membres de la Team Rocket étaient ligotés, bâillonnés, et re-ligotés autour d'un tronc d'arbre. Les jeunes dresseurs s'étaient servis des Cordes Sortie qu'ils avaient trouvées dans quelques sacs.

-Mais comment tu as pu remettre Insécateur en état ? demanda Blue, une fois leur tâche achevée.

-Simple, sourit Hector. Je me suis dit que certains sacs devaient sûrement contenir quelques remèdes pour Pokémon. Et dans l'un d'eux, j'ai trouvé une Hyper Potion, donc je l'ai utilisée.

-T'es un génie ! assura Red.

Le garçon eut un petit rire, et rougit alors de gêne.

Blue récupéra finalement son sac, parmi tous ceux qu'Hector avait dû voler pour les Rocket. Les trois dresseurs choisirent finalement de se séparer, et Hector décida qu'il était de son devoir de livrer les criminels à la Police, de même qu'il allait porter les sacs en même temps avec Insécateur, pour que leurs propriétaires les retrouvent.

-Merci pour tout, Red, Blue, sourit-il.

-Ce fut un plaisir, répondit Blue.

Ils reprirent alors la route, après que Red ait récupéré ses affaires. Le garçon était heureux que Pikachu lui ait enfin obéi. Alors qu'ils avançaient tous les deux, avec Blue, dans la forêt, il décida de l'appeler à ses côtés.

-Pika ?

Le petit Pokémon parut d'abord surpris d'être ainsi appelé. Il se tourna vers Red, qui lui fit un sourire.

-Merci pour tout, dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu as été d'une très grande aide.

Mais le Pokémon ne semblait toujours pas prêt à être apprivoisé, et il le fit savoir en électrocutant une fois de plus son dresseur, faisant rire Blue.

-Vos rapports semblent... Électrique, sourit-elle.

-La ferme... répliqua Red, allongé sur le sol, les muscles endoloris par la décharge.

* * *

J'imagine que vous avez reconnu qui était le jeune garçon, non ? Comme d'habitude, reviews vivement attendues, afin de savoir ce qui vous a plu ou déplu. Je rassure tout de suite, les chapitres qui suivront sont plus longs que celui-ci.

Et encore merci à Grenat pour la correction.

Niv'


	4. Argenta

Bonjour à tous !

Voici donc le 4ème chapitre de Kanto's Story. Un chapitre un peu plus long que les précédent, mais qui je l'espère, vous plaira. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, sinon :

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :** Argenta

Deux semaines déjà qu'ils marchaient dans la forêt de Jade. Jamais Red ne l'aurait imaginée si étendue, si grande.

Mais finalement, après ces deux semaines de marche dans la forêt, Red et Blue arrivèrent enfin à la lisière de cette dernière, retrouvant enfin un chemin balisé, premier signe de présence humaine qu'ils découvraient depuis longtemps.

-Je décrète une pause ! s'exclama Red, soulagé.

La Dresseuse n'omis aucune objection, et c'est même avec joie qu'elle se laissa tomber dans l'herbe. Salamèche et Bulbizarre aussi se posèrent, un peu fatigués par les quelques jours de marche. La traversée de la forêt de Jade avait été des plus fatigantes, et Red en avait presque perdu l'espoir d'en sortir un jour, à force de ne voir que des arbres et des buissons à perte de vue.

-Pas fâchée d'en être enfin sortie, soupira Blue. Je donnerais tout pour un bon lit !

Red sourit à son tour. Lui aussi ne rêvait que d'un bon sommeil sur un matelas moelleux. Il lui semblait même avoir oublié ce que c'était que dormir confortablement. Mais le pire restait quand même de devoir supporter le poids de son sac, qui lui démolissait le dos. Si jamais quelqu'un prétendait que la vie de dresseur était simple, Red aurait bien été tenté de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

-Tu crois qu'on est loin d'Argenta ? demanda Blue.

-Non, répondit Red en sortant sa carte de la région. Je pense qu'on y sera d'ici une petite demi-heure. Il suffit juste de suivre le chemin, il nous mènera à la route principale, celle qui contourne la forêt de Jade pour arriver à Argenta.

En effet, il existait une route pour les automobilistes, qui contournait la fameuse forêt de Kanto. Mais pour les dresseurs de Pokémon, cette route était loin d'être avantageuse. Elle faisait en effet se rallonger le trajet, qui était plus court à pied par la forêt, malgré l'absence de réel chemin en son sein. Mais cela était entièrement assumé par le gouvernement de Kanto, qui prônait, comme la plupart des autres régions, la protection de l'environnement et de son écosystème, afin que les Pokémon puissent y vivre en totale harmonie.

Par ailleurs, le fait de passer par la forêt endurcissait les dresseurs débutants, qui devaient vivre à la dure, et se confronter à des Pokémon sauvages. Red et Blue avaient rencontré quelques dresseurs dans celle-ci, principalement des scouts, et en avaient profité pour les défier, et ainsi améliorer leurs compétences de dresseurs.

-La première Arène est proche, sourit Red. Je suis vraiment pressé de me confronter au Champion, et de gagner mon premier badge.

- Moi aussi, répondit la jeune fille. Bulbizarre est prêt pour son premier combat officiel de la ligue Pokémon.

Elle s'interrompit, songeuse.

-Tu crois que Green a déjà affronté le Champion ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais il était en avance sur nous, c'est possible. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il échoue face à un Champion.

-Tu dois avoir raison.

Red remarqua toutefois une certaine amertume dans la voix de la jeune fille. Mais impossible pour lui d'en déterminer quoique ce soit. Après quelques jours passés avec elle, il avait rapidement compris que la fille était juste incompréhensible.

Se relevant, Red fit signe qu'il était temps de reprendre la route. Blue se releva à son tour, Bulbizarre et Salamèche aussi. Le petit groupe ramassa ses affaires, puis se remit en marche.

Sans les arbres et la végétation pour entraver leur progression, ils marchaient beaucoup plus vite. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et il faisait bon. C'est donc sans aucun souci qu'ils arrivèrent à la route principale et bitumée.

En la longeant, les jeunes dresseurs croisèrent quelques voitures. Mais ils se doutaient que les automobilistes étaient habitués à la vision de jeunes dresseurs se rendant à Argenta.

Red était subjugué par le paysage qu'il découvrait. Ils arpentaient une jolie vallée, entourée de montagnes tantôt verdoyantes, tantôt rocheuses. Les arbres qui les entouraient devenaient aussi peu à peu plus en accord avec ce paysage alpin.

Et finalement, ils la virent enfin : la ville d'Argenta. Red comprit aussitôt d'où lui venait son nom. Les bâtiments de la ville qu'ils découvraient au loin, qu'ils soient building ou maison de plein pied, étaient colorés à majorité d'une teinte grise-argentée. La ville était comme un joyau d'argent au milieu de tableau montagneux.

-C'est magnifique, commenta Red, les yeux écarlates brillants d'admiration.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la pancarte indiquant l'entrée de la ville d'Argenta, Red se sentait comme un aventurier qui avait atteint son objectif.

La première chose que les deux jeunes dresseurs firent en arrivant en ville, ce fut de chercher le Centre Pokémon. Red s'arrêta un instant pour demander la direction du bâtiment à l'un des nombreux passants, avant de le remercier, et partir dans la direction indiquée.

Tout comme Jadielle, la ville était peuplée, et la circulation y était dense. Habitué au calme de sa petite bourgade de Bourg Palette, Red était plutôt impressionné par la cohue qui régnait ici. Tellement, qu'il préféra rappeler Salamèche dans sa Poké Ball, par peur de le perdre dans la foule des passants.

Blue, de son côté, s'amusait comme une petite folle. Red savait qu'elle avait longtemps habité à Carmin-sur-Mer, la fameuse station balnéaire de Kanto. Elle devait sûrement être habituée à toute cette population grouillante comme une fourmilière. Décidant de lui faire confiance, Red se laissa guider par la jeune fille. Décidément, il n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait la foule.

-Tu ne sembles pas aller très bien, fit remarquer la jeune fille.

-J'aime pas beaucoup être au milieu d'une foule, se justifia Red. C'est... pas mon truc.

-Allons, ce n'est pas si terrible, sourit la jeune fille. Moi, c'était mon terrain de jeu, la foule. Rien de mieux pour récolter quelques objets.

Red la regarda bizarrement.

-T'es pickpocket ?

-Un peu, rigola-t-elle. Mais jamais je ne me suis fait prendre, et jamais je n'ai pris de choses importantes.

Devant cette révélation, Red se promit de ne jamais sous-estimer la jeune fille. Celle-ci se révélait décidément... déconcertante.

C'est exténué que le jeune garçon arriva au Centre Pokémon. Toute cette foule, ça le rendait malade. Et le comportement de Blue l'étonnait de jour en jour. Il déposa les deux Poké Ball, celles de Salamèche et Pikachu sur le comptoir, et se laissa tomber sur l'un des fauteuils moelleux du centre, déposant son sac au sol. Red poussa un soupir de contentement. Jamais fauteuil ne lui avait semblé aussi moelleux.

Il releva la tête, juste au moment où Blue déposait elle aussi ses deux Pokémon à soigner. Red eut un léger rire en repensant à ce deuxième Pokémon. Surtout à sa capture en fait. Celle-ci était tellement cocasse !

Cela s'était passé il y avait déjà deux jours. Red, qui jusque-là dormait à poings fermés, avait été réveillé en sursaut par le cri de sa camarade. Il avait aussitôt bondi hors de son sac de couchage, et s'était précipité vers l'endroit d'où le cri provenait, armé de ses deux Poké Ball.

Prêt à intervenir, Red avait pourtant vite rebroussé chemin, devant le flot d'injures, toutes plus inventives les unes que les autres, que lui hurlait Blue – il avait par ailleurs particulièrement apprécié le « face de cul de Rocket ».

Mais Red n'avait pu vraiment donner tort à Blue. En effet, lui, croyant bien faire, avait été à son secours... Pour découvrir que cette dernière était dans la rivière en train de se laver. La suite, c'était Blue qui le lui avait raconté :

-C'est un Magicarpe qui m'a fait peur en me sautant dessus. J'ai crié, et pour finir, je l'ai attrapé.

-Un Magicarpe ?

Red était parti dans un fou rire, en ayant appris que la Dresseuse avait eu peur du Pokémon le plus minable que la Terre n'ait jamais porté.

Un sourire aux lèvres en songeant à ce souvenir plutôt comique après tout, quoi qu'un peu embarrassant pour sa camarade, Red récupéra ses Pokémon, et attendit que Blue fasse de même. Il aurait de quoi raconter à ses enfants, lorsqu'il serait adulte, songea-t-il avec une pointe d'humour.

Une fois leurs compagnons soignés, Red et Blue décidèrent de filer directement à l'Arène de la ville. Les pancartes d'indications présentes un peu partout dans la ville les aidèrent beaucoup à se repérer dans la fourmilière humaine et automobile d'Argenta.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'Arène.

-Tu es prête ?

-On y va, confirma la jeune fille.

Le jeune dresseur posa sa main sur la poignée de l'entrée, et ouvrit la porte.

Contrairement à ce que le garçon avait imaginé, ils ne pénétrèrent pas dans une immense salle dotée d'un ring de combat, mais dans une salle bien plus modeste, avec une femme se chargeant de l'accueil.

-Bonjour, fit cette dernière avec un large sourire. Vous êtes dresseurs ?

-Euh, oui, répondit Red, un peu surpris. Nous venons pour défier le Champion d'Arène.

-Veuillez patienter un instant.

La femme décrocha le téléphone placé à côté de l'ordinateur, et appuya sur l'une des touches.

-Oui, monsieur Pierre ? Vous avez deux jeunes challengers à l'entrée de l'Arène... Je les fais entrer ? ... Très bien monsieur, je fais comme vous dites. Merci.

La jeune femme raccrocha, et leur fit alors signe d'entrer par la double porte sur sa gauche. Red et Blue obéirent, et arrivèrent cette fois-ci bien sur le terrain de combat, homologué par la Ligue Pokémon.

Red, bouche-bée, resta un petit moment à observer les tribunes entourant le ring, s'imaginant déjà acclamé par un public.

-Vous êtes les challengers ?

Le jeune garçon sursauta un peu à la voix, contrairement à Blue qui avait vu la personne arriver. Red tourna la tête vers l'origine de la voix. C'était un jeune homme, un peu plus vieux que lui, aux cheveux noirs en pics et à la peau un peu mate.

-Oui, fit Blue. Vous êtes le Champion ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Je suis Pierre, informa-t-il, le Champion d'Argenta. Mais suivez-moi donc.

Les deux dresseurs de Bourg Palette marchèrent à sa suite, pour pénétrer dans ce qui semblait être le bureau du Champion, confortable et fonctionnel. Sur le mur, on distinguait un large tableau avec divers horaires, et divers noms inscrits au crayon effaçable face à certains.

-Asseyez-vous, sourit Pierre, indiquant deux fauteuils.

-Merci, firent les deux dresseurs, en chœur.

-Vous êtes donc de nouveaux challengers, reprit Pierre, une fois ses hôtes installés. Vous possédez combien de badges ?

Red et Blue échangèrent un regard un peu gênés.

-A vrai dire, Blue et moi n'avons encore pas fait de combat contre un Champion d'Arène.

-Il n'y a aucun mal, minimisa le Champion. Nous devons tous commencer un jour. Ce sera donc pour votre premier badge. Par ailleurs, possédez-vous une Carte dresseur ?

Devant le regard perdu des deux jeunes dresseurs, le Champion comprit que ce n'était pas le cas. Il en profita donc pour leur en faire une chacun, et ainsi les enregistrer officiellement comme dresseurs aux yeux de la fédération de la Ligue Pokémon.

-Bien, ceci étant fait, passons au plus important.

Red, jusque-là occupé à observer sa Carte dresseur flambant neuve, redirigea son attention sur le Champion, pendant qu'un petit sourire malin prenait place sur le visage de Blue.

-Nous allons pouvoir enfin vous combattre ? demanda avidement la jeune fille.

-Pas tout de suite, sourit le Champion. Je crois qu'il serait bon aussi de vous expliquer un petit peu mieux comment s'organisent les combats contre les Champions d'Arène.

Pierre se leva de derrière son bureau.

-Pour commencer, il faut savoir que tous les combats ont lieu dans la soirée, afin que les spectateurs puissent venir assister aux différents combats. Bien entendu, le niveau et le nombre des Pokémon utilisés par les Champions varient selon le challenger qu'il a en face de lui. Étant donné que vous venez combattre pour obtenir votre premier badge, vous ferez donc face à mes 2 Pokémon les plus faibles. Enfin, il faut, pour pouvoir combattre, s'être inscrit au préalable, et bien évidement être présent à l'horaire décidé avec le Champion. Mais il est très rare qu'un dresseur arrive en retard aux combats, car bien souvent, ceux-ci viennent dès le début des combats, observer la stratégie du Champion.

Il prit alors un crayon effaçable, et se tourna vers le tableau blanc avec le planning. Il prit quelques instants de réflexion, avant de se tourner vers eux.

-Vous avez un horaire en particulier que vous préféreriez avoir ?

-Pas vraiment, répondit Red.

Le Champion hocha la tête, et marqua leur nom en face de 2 horaires successifs. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers eux.

-Vous combattrez juste après un autre dresseur du Bourg Palette, dit-il. Un garçon d'à peu près votre âge, Green.

-Green est passé par ici ! s'exclama Red, heureux d'entendre des nouvelles de son meilleur ami.

-Oui, confirma Pierre. Vous pourrez sûrement le voir ce soir.

Finalement, les deux jeunes dresseurs quittèrent l'Arène, avec en tête leur horaire de combat. Ils décidèrent de se séparer, afin de vaquer à leurs occupations, en attendant qu'il soit l'heure de retourner à l'Arène.

Red décida donc de sortir un peu de la ville, profiter du paysage, et peut-être s'entrainer un peu. Mais en chemin, son regard se posa sur un grand et long bâtiment. Par curiosité, il s'avança vers lui, mais ne parvenait toujours pas à évaluer ce que pouvait être la bâtisse.

-Excusez-moi, fit-il en interrompant l'un des nombreux passants. Cet endroit, qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ?

-Ça ? C'est le musée de la ville, lui répondit l'homme en décollant l'oreille de son portable. En ce moment, il y a une exposition sur les Pokémon préhistoriques.

-Merci.

Le regard de Red resta un petit instant sur l'homme, qui s'éloigna rapidement jusqu'à se perdre dans la foule. Un musée au milieu de gratte-ciels... Le jeune dresseur devait avouer qu'il était curieux de découvrir à quoi pouvaient bien ressembler des Pokémon préhistoriques.

Finalement, il décida de visiter le musée, et entra donc dans le bâtiment.

-Bonjour, lui fit une hôtesse d'accueil en le voyant arriver. Tu es perdu ?

-Pas vraiment, répondit-il. En fait, je viens visiter le musée.

La mine effarée qu'afficha l'hôtesse fit froncer les sourcils de Red. Il avait dit quelque chose de mal ?

-Tu viens vraiment le visiter ? Seul ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

-Disons qu'il est de plus en plus rare de nos jours que des enfants s'intéressent à ce qui peut être exposé dans un musée.

Red fit une petite grimace quand la femme le désigna comme un enfant. Il n'était pas si petit ! Mais toutefois, en jetant un coup d'œil dans le reste du hall d'entrée, il remarqua qu'effectivement, il était le seul jeune présent dans le musée. Quelques enfants étaient là, mais la mine ennuyée qu'ils affichaient prouvait bien qu'ils n'étaient là que parce que leurs parents les y avaient obligés.

-Enfin, c'est toujours bien de voir que des jeunes s'intéressent à l'histoire, sourit finalement l'hôtesse. Tu as de la chance, en ce moment, il y a une réduction pour les enfants...

Red paya l'entrée, en tarif réduit, évitant aussi de dire qu'il ne se considérait pas comme un enfant. Après tout, ça l'arrangeait bien de payer l'entrée moins cher.

Il commença donc la visite, tournant autour des pièces exposées. Visiblement, il s'agissait d'un musée d'histoire naturelle, et non un musée d'art. C'était la première fois qu'il visitait un musée, et il se montra surpris de la plupart des choses qu'il put observer. C'était par exemple la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion d'observer les ossements d'un Pokémon (en l'occurrence, d'une espèce dénommée Kabutops), aussi préhistorique soit-il.

Il monta ensuite à l'étage, qui lui était en revanche consacré au domaine spatial. Il s'approcha d'un étrange rocher, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là parmi toutes ces maquettes d'engins tous plus modernes les uns que les autres.

-« Météorite, trouvée sur le Mont Sélénite », lit-il. Pourquoi ce rocher serait-il exposé ici ? Il y en a des centaines de météores, tout autour du globe...

-Ce n'est pas une simple météorite !

Red sursauta, pour découvrir la personne qui avait dit cela. Il s'agissait d'un vieil homme, à l'aspect sage.

-Comment ça ? demanda le dresseur, décontenancé.

-C'est bon de voir des jeunes comme toi s'intéresser à l'histoire, sourit le vieillard. Cette météorite est très ancienne, vois-tu ? On l'appelle la « Pierre Lune ». Elle serait tombée il y a fort longtemps. On dit qu'après sa chute, des Pokémon, nommés Mélofée, seraient apparus.

-Où voulez-vous en venir ?

-Et bien, c'est ma théorie et celles de nombreux chercheurs, mais je pense, et ce rocher confirmerait cette thèse, que les Mélofées seraient venus de l'espace, et que par extension, tous les Pokémon seraient originaire d'un autre astre !

Red resta un instant silencieux, pensif. Cela pouvait se tenir... Mais que faire alors des fossiles de Pokémon Préhistoriques ?

-Ce serait tout de même incroyable, non ?

-Fabuleux, oui, marmonna Red en regardant le vieil homme s'éloigner.

Il était un peu illuminé au goût de Red. Le garçon s'approcha ensuite d'une maquette de la fusée spatiale qui aurait permis aux hommes d'atteindre la Lune. De même à côté, se trouvaient des images témoignant de l'exploit. Un autre homme regardait les images avec une sorte d'émotion tendre. Red se dépêcha de déguerpir, avant que l'homme ne vienne lui faire un cours sur cet événement, comme l'autre vieillard avait pu lui faire.

Finalement, il redescendit en bas, ayant fini sa visite, et allait partir, quand sans le vouloir, il percuta un homme. Le carton qu'il transportait tomba à terre, et déversa tout son contenu sur le sol.

-Je suis désolé ! s'exclama Red en commençant à ramasser tous les documents qui étaient éparpillés autour d'eux.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, répondit l'homme, un scientifique d'après son allure.

Red rassembla toutes les feuilles en un tas net, pour les remettre dans le carton, et allait ramasser ce qui semblait être des plans, quand il tomba sur une sorte de petit caillou ambré. Red le trouva plutôt joli, et après avoir vérifié que le scientifique ne le regardait pas, le mis dans la poche de sa veste.

-Merci, sourit le scientifique, une fois tout remis à sa place. Passe une bonne fin de journée.

Le scientifique quitta alors la salle, laissant Red seul. Le garçon prit finalement le chemin de la sortie, et se retrouva dehors. Il s'éloigna alors, jusqu'à trouver un petit parc, où il laissa Salamèche et Pikachu sortir de leur Ball pour se dégourdir les pattes. En effet, le petit rongeur avait finalement accepté l'idée que Red soit son maître, et tolérait d'être appelé en combat. Mais il refusait en revanche toujours d'avoir des rapports ne serait-ce que cordiaux avec le garçon.

De son côté, il s'assit sur un banc, et commença à examiner le caillou ambré qu'il avait ramassé. Maintenant qu'il le regardait de plus près, il remarqua que ce n'était pas une pierre comme une autre. Elle était brillante, et légèrement translucide. Il distinguait même en son centre une sorte de gros point, dont il n'arrivait pas à distinguer la forme.

-C'est bizarre...

Décidant de ne pas s'en préoccuper, le garçon mit le caillou dans son sac, et rappela ses deux Pokémon. Il porta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et décida qu'il était temps d'aller manger.

Quelques minutes après, il s'asseyait à une table d'un petit restaurant, pendant qu'un serveur lui servait un plat de frites. Le goût des aliments fraîchement cuisinés lui arracha une légère exclamation de plaisir, qu'il couvrit rapidement devant le regard surpris des autres clients du restaurant. Il mangea avec appétit tout ce qu'on lui servit, et paya l'addition.

Une fois le repas achevé, il décida qu'il était plus que temps de se rendre à l'Arène, où les combats avaient sûrement déjà commencés.

-Bonjour, fit la femme qui s'occupait de l'accueil. Vous êtes ici pour assister aux matchs de ce soir ?

-Non, je suis un challenger, répondit Red en lui montrant sa Carte dresseur.

La femme vérifia un instant qu'il était vraiment inscrit sur les registres de combats de la soirée, avant de le laisser entrer dans la zone réservée aux dresseurs qui allaient combattre contre le Champion.

-Red !

Aussitôt qu'il était rentré dans le petit habitacle, il avait été interpellé par Blue, qui se tenait aux côtés de Green, lequel affichait un sourire satisfait.

-Salut Red, sourit Green en lui serrant la main. Je vois que tu as aussi réussi à traverser la Forêt de Jade. Blue était justement en train de me raconter comment vous aviez déjoué les plans de la Team Rocket.

-Cette fameuse histoire... Et toi, qu'as-tu fait pendant ces deux semaines ? Aucun ennui avec personne ?

-Bien évidemment que non, répondit Green avec un petit rire. Je n'ai même eu aucun ennui avec votre voleur de sac.

Le ton utilisé était un petit peu méprisant, et arracha un petit rictus agacé au garçon.

-En quoi c'est un problème ?!

-Du calme Red ! intervint Blue. Green n'a surement pas voulu être vexant, n'est-ce pas Green !

-Bien sûr !

Mais le regard qu'il porta à son meilleur ami prouva à Red que c'était bien l'intention qu'il avait eue. Le jeune dresseur ne comprenait pas ce comportement désinvolte qu'adoptait Green, cette attitude hautaine. Cela ne lui correspondait pourtant pas ! Green avait toujours été quelqu'un d'humble et de généreux, alors pourquoi était-il devenu aussi... sûr de lui et aussi froid ?

Préférant ne pas troubler plus que ça leur relation, Red jeta un coup d'œil aux autres dresseurs, qui semblaient tous venir d'horizons différents. Certains discutaient avec animation à propos de leur stratégie. D'autres se montraient leur Carte dresseur et leurs badges. Enfin, les derniers répétaient à leurs Pokémon des conseils pour le combat à venir.

Finalement, Red posa son regard sur l'aire de combat. Il découvrit alors un immense serpent de pierre, en pleine confrontation avec une sorte de taureau. Le serpent de pierre était enroulé autour du taureau, sous les acclamations d'un public en délire. Finalement, le Pokémon de pierre desserra son étreinte, laissant le Pokémon taureau s'écrouler au sol, KO.

-Le Tauros du challenger Mathis est KO ! annonça l'arbitre du match. C'est donc le Champion d'Argenta, Pierre, qui remporte le match !

L'ovation qui s'éleva des gradins fut immense, ce qui prouva à Red la popularité du Champion dans sa ville. Le Champion rappela son Pokémon, avant de saluer le public, puis de poser ses Poké Ball sur une machine de soin.

Le challenger s'approcha alors de Pierre, et lui serra la main, avant de venir vers eux, un sourire un peu triste aux lèvres.

-Il est fort, fut son seul commentaire, en quittant l'habitacle.

Red déglutit difficilement. Ce combat avait été impressionnant, et il se demandait bien comment il allait pouvoir remporter le match avec ses deux Pokémon.

-Prochain challenger : Green, qui nous vient du Bourg Palette, et qui combat ici pour obtenir son premier badge ! annonça le speaker. On lui souhaite bonne chance !

Le public se mit à applaudir, alors que Green sortait de l'habitacle. Il lança un regard à Red un regard sûr de lui, puis se mit en place au bout du ring.

Red gardait les yeux rivés sur son meilleur ami. Il semblait si sûr de lui. Pourtant, au vu du précédent combat, Red de son côté était tout sauf rassuré à l'idée de combattre le Champion. Ce Pokémon qu'il avait utilisé était tout bonnement énorme, et si fort... Il doutait pouvoir gagner face à lui, et il espérait sincèrement ne pas avoir à le combattre.

-Les deux dresseurs sont prêts ? demanda le speaker. Bien, monsieur l'arbitre, à vous de jouer !

-Ce match sera un match à 2 Pokémon contre 2. Je compte sur vous pour le plus grand respect des règles de la ligue Pokémon ! Que le match commence !

Green dégaina alors une Poké Ball, et envoya son Pokémon, une sorte de groupement d'œufs, pendant que Pierre envoya ce qui ressemblait à un gros caillou avec des bras. Aussitôt, Red sortit son Pokédex.

« Noeunoeuf, le Pokémon Œuf. Type Plante/Psy. On les prend souvent pour des œufs. Ils sont capables de communiquer par télépathie, et s'attirent entre eux.

Racaillou, le Pokémon Roche. Type Roche/Sol. Vivant auprès des montagnes, on le prend souvent pour un caillou. Attention à ne pas les froisser, ils possèdent leur caractère. »

Red releva la tête, pour regarder le match qui avait déjà commencé. Le Noeunoeuf de Green semblait particulièrement avantagé face au Racaillou de Pierre. Les attaques du Pokémon de roche ne semblaient pas avoir le moindre effet sur le Pokémon plante. Red devinait que Green avait bien préparé ce combat. Noeunoeuf avait l'avantage du type, et Red savait qu'il en serait de même pour son second Pokémon, Carapuce.

-Noeunoeuf, Balle-Graine ! hurla Green à son Pokémon.

Noeunoeuf évita alors un Jet de Pierre de Racaillou. Les œufs se séparèrent alors, et entourèrent rapidement le Pokémon rocher, avant de lancer, tout aussi vite, l'attaque Balle-Graine.

-Très malin d'encercler le Pokémon adverse, fit remarquer Pierre. Tu sais très bien te servir de ton Pokémon. Mais...

Il claqua alors des doigts, et Racaillou s'entoura aussitôt d'une sorte de bulle protectrice. Red jeta un coup d'œil à son Pokédex, pour découvrir le nom de l'attaque en question. Boul'Armure, une attaque de soutien boostant la défense du Pokémon. C'était plutôt bien vu de la part du Champion.

-Maintenant, Racaillou, Jet de Pierre !

Le fait que Noeunoeuf entoure Racaillou l'empêcha d'esquiver l'attaque, et les 6 œufs reçurent chacun de plein fouet les pierres issues de l'attaque du Pokémon adverse. L'attaque, bien qu'elle ne soit pas très efficace sur Noeunoeuf, suffit à blesser le Pokémon plante.

Le Noeunoeuf rassembla alors ses six œufs, faisant face au Racaillou adverse.

-Noeunoeuf, fait bien attention ! Vampigraine !

Les six œufs projetèrent alors des graines, qui vinrent se fixer sur le Pokémon ennemi.

-Tiens bon Racaillou ! s'exclama Pierre. Charge !

Sous les yeux des spectateurs ébahis, Racaillou fonça sur son ennemi, le mettant au tapis. Red en conclut donc naturellement que le Noeunoeuf de Green était un Pokémon qu'il venait juste d'attraper, en résultant sa faible résistance.

Mais alors que tout le monde pensait que Pierre avait gagné cette manche du combat, Racaillou s'effondra à son tour au sol. Red ne comprit d'abord pas, avant de remarquer le sourire de Green. Apparemment, Green était sûr que cela allait arriver... Mais comment ?

-Je sais ! s'exclama Blue, à côté de lui. C'est à cause de l'attaque Vampigraine !

-Tu es certaine ? s'étonna Red.

Blue lui montra alors l'écran de son Pokédex. Red put y lire la description de l'attaque Vampigraine : « Graines de plante, qui volent petit à petit les PV de l'adversaire »

Red reporta son regard sur Green. Décidément, son ami était un excellent dresseur, capable de stratégies développées.

-Les deux Pokémon sont hors de combat, annonça finalement l'arbitre. Les deux dresseurs sont priés d'appeler chacun leur second Pokémon.

Green rappela alors son Noeunoeuf dans sa Ball, un sourire confiant sur le visage. Il mit la Ball à sa ceinture, et prit la seconde Poké Ball. Il la lança alors, pour laisser apparaître son Pokémon de départ, Carapuce.

De son côté, Pierre lança sa Ball, libérant l'immense serpent de pierre que Red avait déjà pu observer lors du précédent combat du Champion. Cette fois-ci, Red pointa son Pokédex sur le Pokémon Roche :

« Onix, le Pokémon serpent de roche. Type Roche/Sol. Onix vit généralement sous la terre, où il se déplace en creusant à une vitesse de 80 km/h. Les galeries creusées par les Onix deviennent souvent les abris pour les Taupiqueurs »

-C'est impressionnant quand même, ce Pokémon...

8,8 m pour 210 kg, comme il pouvait le lire sur le Pokédex, Onix était un Pokémon des plus imposants, et Red était convaincu que le Pokémon était capable de détruire une voiture d'un seul coup de sa queue.

-Cette dernière manche opposera l'Onix du Champion Pierre au Carapuce du challenger Green. Le vainqueur de cette manche remportera le match !

Le combat commença alors, et l'Onix de Pierre se précipita sur Carapuce. Le Pokémon tortue esquiva sans problème le grand serpent, et sous l'ordre de son dresseur, lança un puissant jet d'eau sur l'immense Pokémon. Onix poussa un cri de douleur, avant d'envoyer Carapuce valser de sa queue. La tortue d'eau s'écrasa contre la paroi entourant le ring, et protégeant le public.

-Carapuce, ça va ?! s'écria Green.

Le Pokémon tortue grimaça, mais se releva, bien que difficilement.

-Onix, Tomberoche ! ordonna Pierre.

Red put alors observer d'immenses rochers tomber un peu partout autour des deux Pokémon, blessant Carapuce au passage, et empêchant le retrait de ce dernier. Le Pokémon tortue poussa un cri de douleur, mais tint bon.

-Carapuce, Pistolet à O, encore une fois !

Carapuce concentra de l'eau dans sa bouche, tout en esquivant une nouvelle charge de l'Onix, puis lança son jet d'eau directement à la tête du serpent de roche. Le Pokémon n'apprécia pas du tout, et se retrouva momentanément aveuglé, ce qui permit à Carapuce de s'éloigner.

-Jet de Pierre ! s'exclama Pierre.

-Protège-toi avec Repli ! riposta Green.

L'attaque du Onix atteint Carapuce, où plutôt sa carapace, la tortue s'étant réfugiée à l'intérieur de cette dernière. Sous l'ordre de Green, Carapuce sortit de sa carapace, et bondit pour infliger un dernier Pistole Onix. Le serpent s'effondra alors au sol, dans un vacarme impressionnant, faisant trembler le sol.

-Le Onix du Champion Pierre est hors de combat. Le challenger, Green remporte donc le combat et le badge de l'Arène d'Argenta !

Une ovation s'éleva alors des tribunes, acclamant Green, nouvellement détenteur du badge Roche. Red, les yeux brillants, applaudit son meilleur ami, oubliant ce qui s'était passé avant le match. Blue, à ses côté, était extatique, scandant le nom de Green, qui de son côté saluait le public, tout sourire.

Pierre, bon joueur, rappela Onix, et vint à la rencontre de Green, pour lui serrer la main.

-En récompense de ta brillante victoire contre moi, Pierre d'Argenta, je suis heureux de te remettre le badge Roche d'Argenta !

Il sortit de sa veste un petit étui, l'ouvrit et remit à Green le fameux badge. Green s'en saisit alors, et le brandit au-dessus de sa tête, son Carapuce tout heureux de sa victoire dansant à ses côtés.

Une fois l'animation du public calmée, Green put se diriger vers Red et Blue, dans la petite loge réservée aux challengers.

-Beau combat ! l'accueillit joyeusement Red. Tu es très fort !

-Je sais, répondit Green, un large sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'est pas la peine de me le rappeler.

-C'est la première fois que je vois un combat aussi passionnant, à part à la télé, dit Blue.

Green allait répondre, quand la voix du speaker s'éleva :

-Prochain challenger : Red, lui aussi originaire du Bourg-Palette ! ...

Red n'entendit pas la suite de ce que dit le Speaker. Son cœur manqua un battement dans sa poitrine. Il avait oublié que c'était à son tour de se battre... Son regard écarlate se posa sur le Champion, qui faisait soigner ses Pokémon pour le match. Il lui adressa un sourire bienveillant, avant de se tourner vers la machine.

-Vas-y Red, lui dit Blue.

Green le poussa alors dans le dos, l'invitant à quitter la loge. Red déglutit difficilement. Il serra la Ball de Salamèche dans sa main, cherchant du courage. Finalement, il posa le premier pied hors de l'habitacle, et entra sur le ring...

* * *

Et voilà pour ce 4ème chapitre.

Frustrant, non ? Vous auriez aimé déjà voir le combat de Red, mais avant ça, vous devrez patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre.

Merci beaucoup à Grenat, pour m'avoir aidé à la correction. Et comme d'habitude, une review sera des plus apprécié, même si ce n'est que pour dire que vous avez lu. N'hésitez pas non plus à dire ce qui vous a plu, ou au contraire ce qui vous a déplu.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Niv'


	5. Détermination

Bonjour à tous.

Voici donc le 5ème chapitre de Kanto's Story, un chapitre plutôt long, mais non moins intéressant que les autres, si ce n'est plus. D'ailleurs, ce sera ce type de longueur qui sera prédominant pour les chapitres suivants, je peux en tout cas l'assurer jusqu'au chapitre 8, que j'ai achevé il y a quelques heures.

Donc, avant toute chose : Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :** Détermination

Le hurlement surpuissant que lui offrit la foule lorsqu'il pénétra sur le ring de l'Arène était tout bonnement terrifiant aux oreilles de Red. Il se sentait tout petit au milieu de tous ces gens, venus pour voir des dresseurs se confronter au Champion de leur ville.

Red se mit au bout du ring, les jambes tremblantes. D'après ce qu'il avait pût voir du précédent combat, celui de Green, Pierre était un dresseur spécialisé dans les Pokémon de type roche. Et dès lors, il savait qu'il n'avait que très peu de chances de le battre. Les deux seuls Pokémons que Red possédait étaient deux Pokémons faibles face aux Pokémon du Champion.

Mais alors que Pierre prenait à son tour place sur le ring, à l'opposée même de Red, le garçon se ressaisit et rassembla son courage. Même s'il partait désavantagé, il lui restait malgré tout toujours une chance de le battre ! Et cette chance, il ferait tout pour la saisir.

-Les deux dresseurs sont-ils prêts ? demanda le Speaker.

Red hocha la tête, tournant sa casquette à l'envers. Il ne devait pas perdre, pas devant Green... et pas devant Blue non plus. Il devait obtenir le respect de Green, et l'admiration de la jolie jeune fille.

-Bien, monsieur l'arbitre, à vous de jouer !

L'arbitre leur fit alors signe de l'écouter.

-Ce match sera un match à 2 Pokémon contre 2, dit-il. Bien entendu, j'espère voir de vous le plus grand respect des clauses de combat instaurées par la Ligue Pokémon de Kanto.

Red hocha la tête, et Pierre eut un petit sourire.

-Bonne chance, lui murmura-t-il.

-Merci, répondit Red.

Les deux dresseurs se mirent alors en place, prêt à combattre, l'un contre l'autre. Red sentait la tension et l'excitation monter en lui. La seule autre fois qu'il avait ressenti cela, c'était lors de son combat contre Green, à Jadielle. Il aimait cette sensation, au point d'en oublier tout ce qui l'entourait, d'en oublier aussi ses craintes. Il n'avait plus qu'un objectif : gagner.

-Que le match commence ! s'écria l'arbitre.

Red dégaina aussitôt la première de ses deux Poké Ball, celle de son Pikachu, encore un peu sauvage. La souris électrique apparut sur le ring, visiblement prête à en découdre. Son regard était déterminé, et de l'électricité sortait de ses joues.

-Pikachu, c'est l'heure pour nous de briller ! s'exclama Red.

-Chu ! confirma le Pokémon.

Red comprit que le Pokémon avait saisi lui aussi l'enjeu du combat. En face d'eux, Pierre avait rappelé son Racaillou, que Red avait vu à l'œuvre contre Green.

-Pikachu, commence par une attaque Rugissement !

La souris électrique poussa alors un cri sonore surpuissant, qui était assez impressionnant venant d'un aussi petit Pokémon. Il savait que cela impressionnerait raisonnablement Racaillou, et aurait tendance à le faire attaquer moins fort.

Red jeta un coup d'œil à con Pokédex, qui confirma ses pensées quant aux effets de l'attaque rugissement. Il n'avait pas vu Green utiliser son propre Pokédex pour diriger son Pokémon, mais Red savait aussi que Green connaissait bien mieux les Pokémon que lui, grâce aux enseignements de son Grand-Père.

-Racaillou, riposte avec une charge !

Le rocher mouvant fonça alors sur Pikachu, qui esquiva une première fois, mais fut prit de court devant une seconde charge, qui avait suivi immédiatement la première. Le Pokémon de Red fit un vol plané de deux mètres, mais atterrit sans problème sur ses pattes. Sa force, Red le savait, n'était ni sa force ni sa résistance, mais bien sa souplesse et sa vivacité.

-Bien ! Maintenant, Mimi-Queue !

Pikachu fonça sur Racaillou, qui se prépara à encaisser une attaque, mais sauta au dernier moment par-dessus le Pokémon de roche, tout en lui caressant le nez de sa queue. Cela fit éternuer le Pokémon de roche.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux faire ! s'exclama alors Pierre. C'est très bien vu de ta part !

Red répondit par un sourire. Étant donné qu'il partait largement désavantagé, son objectif premier était d'affaiblir les statistiques du Pokémon adverse. Rugissement avait d'abord baissé l'attaque du Racaillou, et Mimi-Queue s'était occupée de baisser sa défense.

-Pikachu, Vive Attaque !

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, Racaillou se prit l'attaque, issue d'un bond, du Pokémon électrique. Il ne se révéla pas trop affaiblit par l'attaque, mais plus qu'il ne l'aurait dût, malgré tout.

-Tu tiens bien, encouragea Pierre. Jet de Pierre !

Des pierres s'abattirent alors sur Pikachu, qui poussa un cri de douleur, mais restant malgré tout sur ses pattes. Il tenait mieux que Red ne l'aurait pensé.

-Parfait ! s'exclama le dresseur. Va pour une nouvelle Vive-Attaque !

A nouveau, Pikachu fit une attaque extrêmement rapide, qui toucha Racaillou de plein fouet. Le Pokémon Roche commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue, ce qui arracha un large sourire à Red.

-Racaillou, attaque Charge ! ordonna Pierre.

-Charge ! contra de son côté Red.

Les deux Pokémon foncèrent alors l'un sur l'autre, rapidement, aucun des deux ne se détournant. Le choc qui se produisit fût terrible, et raisonna dans l'Arène, alors que de la poussière s'élevait autour des deux Pokémon. Red, Pierre, et tout le public retinrent leur souffle. La fumée se dissipa alors, laissant apparaître Pikachu et Racaillou. Le Pokémon roche était allongé au sol, KO, pendant que Pikachu haletait, visiblement assez exténué et affecté par le choc, mais encore en état de combattre.

-Racaillou est déclaré hors de combat ! annonça l'arbitre. Le Champion Pierre est prié d'appeler un second Pokémon.

Pierre rappela alors son Racaillou, sans un sourire sur le visage. Il semblait serein, étrangement serein aux yeux de Red. Et il n'aimait pas ça, surtout qu'il savait quel était le prochain Pokémon.

-Onix, à toi !

Lorsqu'il apparut face à lui et Pikachu, Red ne pût s'empêcher d'avoir un petit tremblement de peur. Ce Pokémon, vu de l'endroit où il se trouvait, était encore plus impressionnant qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Du haut de ses 8 mètres et quelques de roche, Onix les regardait d'un regard perçant.

-Pikachu, ça va ? s'inquiéta Red.

Le rongeur tremblait, de peur de l'avis de Red. Pikachu tourna son regard vers lui, un peu perdu.

-Si tu veux, tu peux revenir dans ta Poké Ball, lui dit Red.

Pikachu hésita un petit instant, puis secoua la tête. Sa fierté de Pokémon encore sauvage lui faisait refuser la sécurité que lui proposait Red. Le dresseur s'en sentait un peu coupable, mais c'était là le choix de son Pokémon.

-Ce second Round opposera l'Onix du Champion Pierre au Pikachu du challenger Red, déclara l'arbitre. Allez-y !

Pikachu fonça aussitôt sur Onix, pour lui faire une Mimi-Queue. Mais Onix évita l'attaque, à la surprise de Red et de Pikachu.

-Onix, étreinte !

-Pikachu ! s'écria Red, horrifié à l'idée que Pikachu soit victime de cette attaque.

Par chance, Pikachu parvint à se faufiler entre le corps rocheux voulant l'entourer d'Onix. Il lui porta une attaque charge à la tête au passage, avant de bondir loin du corps du Pokémon de roche.

-C'est trop dangereux pour toi ! Tu devrais revenir dans ta Poké Ball.

Pikachu tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux exprimant le doute. Puis, il hocha la tête. Red prit sa Poké Ball, la rendit et...

-Onix, Tomberoche !

Avant d'avoir pût rappeler son Pokémon, d'immense rochers s'abattirent un peu partout dans l'Arène, percutant violemment Pikachu au passage. Mais le rongeur tint bon, mais était visiblement à sa limite.

-Reviens !

Red s'efforçait à vouloir rappeler son Pokémon, mais la Poké Ball refusait de le rappeler. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, et commençait à paniquer.

-Tomberoche empêche le Pokémon piégé d'être retiré du combat, annonça alors Pierre. Pikachu devra rester sur le ring jusqu'à ce que l'un de nos deux Pokémon soit hors de combat.

Red resta un moment interdit, réalisant que Pikachu ne pourrait plus tenir à une seule attaque. Son Pokémon était voué à perdre aussi sûrement que la nuit succédait au jour... Et il allait souffrir, chose que Red se répugnait à voir.

-Pikachu... tu sais ce que tu dois faire ? dit-il d'une voix faible.

-Pika, répondit Pikachu, d'une voix toute aussi faible.

-Très bien. Vive-attaque !

Pikachu se déplaça encore une fois si vite qu'il disparut du champ de vision de toutes les personnes présentes dans l'Arène pendant une fraction de seconde, avant d'écraser son attaque sur la tête du Onix. Il évita un coup de queue de ce dernier, pour réussir à placer une autre charge sur le Pokémon de roche. Red serra le poing, sachant que c'était là la dernière attaque que ferait son Pikachu. Onix, en effet, abattit son corps sur le Pokémon, avec une violence extrême.

Quand il se dégagea, Pikachu gisait au sol, KO.

-Pikachu est déclaré hors de combat ! Le challenger Red est prié d'envoyer son second Pokémon pour la suite du match.

Red, loin de rappeler son Pokémon directement, vint le chercher sur le ring. Il le prit dans ses bras, délicatement. Pikachu était exténué.

-Désolé de ne pas avoir pût t'empêcher ça, lui murmura Red.

-Ka, répondit faiblement Pikachu.

Soulagé malgré tout de savoir que son Pikachu était encore conscient, Red le rappela dans sa Poké Ball, avant de retourner à sa place, au bout du ring. Il releva le regard, déterminé. Il prit la seconde Ball, celle de son premier et fidèle Pokémon, Salamèche.

Il avait voulu le préserver jusqu'au bout, les attaques Roche étant particulièrement efficaces contre lui, au contraire de Pikachu qui ne craignait réellement que les attaques de type Sol.

-Salamèche, à toi ! s'écria Red.

Salamèche apparut, poussant un cri de combat. Il tourna son regard vers lui, un regard déterminé à en découdre.

-Le troisième et dernier Round opposera l'Onix du Champion Pierre au Salamèche du challenger Red. Combattez !

-Onix, Jet de Pierre !

Il commençait aussitôt les hostilités, constata Red. Salamèche se prit les roches de plein fouet, ne pouvant les éviter. Mais il tint bon, comme l'espérait son dresseur.

-Salamèche, Flammèche !

Les flammes que projette Salamèche étaient minuscules comparé au corps immense et rocheux du Onix. Autant dire que leur effet fut des plus ténus.

-Tu ne peux gagner ce combat ! s'écria Pierre. Tomberoche !

La terrible attaque fut lancée pour la troisième fois, et les énormes rochers percutèrent Salamèche avec une force incroyable, qui l'envoya valser à terre. Mais le lézard de feu se releva, toujours déterminé à se battre.

-Peut-être, répondit Red. Mais nous n'abandonnerons pas tant qu'il nous reste une chance ! Salamèche, Griffe !

Le Pokémon bondit en l'air, et abattit ses griffes sur le corps du serpent. Cela ne fit à peine que l'érafler, et Red eut un moment peur que Salamèche se soit cassé une griffe. Onix n'avait aucune difficulté face à lui. Red désespérait de trouver une attaque capable de percer l'incroyable défense du Pokémon de roche.

-Jet de Pierre, encore une fois !

Les pierres tombèrent à nouveau sur Salamèche, qui tenait toujours le coup, malgré la faiblesse qu'il trahissait. Il était aussi déterminé qu'au début du combat. Mais Red, lui, l'était-il ? Il ne savait pas, il commençait à douter de ses capacités, de sa chance de remporter ce combat.

-Salamèche, Flammèche, encore une fois !

Le Pokémon se redressa bien droit sur ses pattes, et prépara son attaque.

-Onix, Constriction !

Avant que le Pokémon de feu ne puisse lancer son attaque, le Pokémon de roche s'enroula autour de lui, le prenant au dépourvu.

-Salamèche, non ! Flammèche !

Le Pokémon lança sa faible attaque de feu, encore une fois, puis une autre, mais rien n'y faisait, le Onix restait toujours aussi résistant, sans montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Et il resserrait son corps autour du Salamèche, le serrant toujours plus fort, sous le regard horrifié et désolé de Red. Salamèche se tordait de douleur. Il n'y avait vraiment aucun moyen de battre ce Pokémon ?

-Tu es fini, déclara Pierre.

Red ne put le contredire. Il regarda impuissant son Pokémon souffrir, avant que le serpent de roche ne desserre son étreinte, laissant le Pokémon de feu s'effondrer au sol. Red remit son couvre-chef à l'endroit, l'abattant devant son regard. Il n'eut pas besoin de l'annonce de l'arbitre pour deviner l'issue du combat.

Il s'était battu, du mieux qu'il avait pût, mais n'avait pas pût gagner. Sous sa casquette, cachée du regard de tous, une larme coula de ses yeux, le long de sa joue, pour se perdre sur sa veste.

Red marcha lentement vers son Salamèche, et le prit tendrement dans ses bras, comme un père à son enfant.

-Sala, prononça doucement le Pokémon, désolé.

-Non. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu t'es très bien battu. Repose-toi.

Il le rappela dans sa Poké Ball, et se redressa, pour faire face à Pierre.

-Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait que des Pokémon faibles face aux miens, tu t'es plus que bien battu, Red. Tu deviendras un très grand dresseur, soit-en certain.

-Merci, dit-il d'un ton amer.

Pierre tendit alors sa main. Red la fixa pendant quelques secondes, hésitant à la serrer. Mais il le fit, il ne pouvait blâmer le Champion, qui méritait son titre.

Le Public l'applaudit alors poliment, respectant le fait qu'il se soit bien battu, pendant qu'il revenait, triste, à l'habitacle réservé aux dresseurs.

Il fut accueilli par une Blue visiblement désolée, et un Green distant.

-Tu t'es très bien battu, Red, le réconforta Blue. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

-Mes Pokémon ont souffert à cause de moi, contra Red. En cela, je m'en veux.

Le Speaker appela alors Blue, pour son combat. Celle-ci lui fit un petit sourire réconfortant, avant de se diriger vers le ring. Red resta alors seul, face à Green, son meilleur ami.

-Green...

-Tu as perdu.

Green avait dit cette phrase simplement. Red redressa la tête vers lui, dévoilant ses yeux rouges, un peu choqué.

-Et tu as pleuré en plus ? s'exclama Green, le ton moqueur. Mais quel dresseur minable tu nous fais ! Conduit-toi un peu en homme, Red !

-Me conduire en homme ?! s'exclama Red. J'aime mes Pokémon, et les avoir vu souffrir comme j'ai pût le voir pendant ce combat me rend triste. Comment peux-tu être aussi... insensible.

Green resta quelques secondes silencieux, portant son regard sur Blue, qui serrait la main de Pierre.

-Les Pokémon nous servent à combattre. C'est dans l'ordre des choses qu'ils souffrent. Ce sont des combattants après tout.

Red allait répliquer, révolté, mais Green ne le laissa pas faire.

-Si tu veux gagner, tu dois déjà devenir fort, Red ! fit-il. Je le suis, moi ! Pleurer parce que nos Pokémon ont perdu et ont souffert, c'est un comportement de mauviette, de perdant. Tu es faible Red, et ton comportement envers tes Pokémon est pathétique, ce qui les rend aussi faibles !

Red resta un instant interdit, enregistrant les paroles de Green. Celui-ci prit un sourire méprisant, en plus de son air hautin.

-Tu es un dresseur mina...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, le poing de Red s'écrasant violemment sur la face de Green. Le garçon aux yeux vert recula de deux pas, surpris par l'attaque de celui qui était son meilleur ami. Red fulminait.

-Tu as changé ! s'écria Red. Devenir dresseur t'es monté à la tête, Green ! Jamais tu n'aurais dit ça ou même te serait comporté comme ça auparavant !

Green se massait alors la joue. Le vert de son regard se fit alors aussi coupant que du verre.

-Tu ne comprends rien ! Tu n'es qu'un minable Red !

Le sourire qu'il abordait rendait Red fou de rage. Il laissa à nouveau partir son poing, qui s'écrasa dans l'estomac de Green, puis encore une fois, et encore une. Ses poings lui faisaient mal, aussi mal que les paroles de celui qui était pourtant son meilleur ami. Green ne riposta qu'au troisième coup, son genou s'enfonçant sans ménagement dans le ventre de Red, le projetant douloureusement au sol.

-Allons, Red, je te croyais meilleur que ça ! ricana Green. J'espère pour toi que ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui te servira de leçon.

Alors que Red se relevait difficilement, Green prit son sac, le mit sur son dos, et quitta l'habitacle sans un mot. Red avait les yeux larmoyant. Qu'était donc devenu son meilleur ami ? Où était passé Green, son Green ?

Il se redressa, devant le regard un peu désolé des autres dresseurs de la loge, qui n'étaient pas intervenus. Red leur lança un regard perçant, et ils détournèrent aussitôt le regard. Les paroles de Green résonnaient dans sa tête. Avait-il raison ? Était-il trop tendre ? Non, il le savait. Et même s'il avait tort, il ne se voyait pas dresser ses Pokémon autrement qu'il le faisait.

Il jeta alors son regard sur le combat qui se déroulait entre Blue et Pierre. La Dresseuse avait visiblement battu sans mal aucun le Racaillou du Champion, et son Bulbizarre semblait avoir largement l'avantage sur le Onix de Pierre.

Red avait bien vu en ce combat, puisqu'après quelques minutes de combat, l'Onix de Pierre s'effondra suite à une attaque Fouet-Liane de Bulbizarre, offrant ainsi la victoire à Blue. La Dresseuse fut largement ovationnée par le Public, nombreux, mais Red n'en éprouvait aucune joie. Il avait véritablement tout perdu aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans l'habitacle, laissant sa place à un autre dresseur, elle avait un sourire radieux. Mais il s'effaça dès lors qu'elle vit la mine dépité de Red.

-Red ? Ça va ? Et où est Green ?

Red hésita un court instant entre dire la vérité ou ne rien dire. Mais il opta pour la seconde option. La jeune fille semblait avoir une haute opinion du dresseur du Bourg Palette, et Red ne souhaitait pas qu'elle soir aussi déçu que lui-même à son propos.

-Il avait à faire, et il est parti, mentit-il. Il est déjà en direction de son deuxième badge.

-Ah...

Ce fut la seule réponse que Blue laissa échapper. Red masqua alors ses sentiments, en félicitant le jeune fille, et l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie de l'Arène, où ils se séparèrent. Red prit alors la direction du Centre Pokémon, marchant seul dans les rues tranquilles d'Argenta, justes éclairées par les lampadaires. Seul le trafic continuait à être relativement important, mais Red était seul avec ses pensées.

Il n'en revenait pas du Green qu'il avait découvert ce soir. Il n'avait pas reconnu l'ami qu'il avait côtoyé depuis près de 13 ans. A Bourg-Palette, Green avait toujours été quelqu'un de généreux et de posé. Et jamais ils ne s'étaient disputés.

Mais avait-il raison ? Était-il un mauvais dresseur, qui n'avait pas compris comment dresser ses Pokémon ? Devait-il, lui aussi, comme Green, élever ses Pokémon comme des combattants ?

Red était tenté de répondre « oui » à cette question qu'il se posait.

Il soupira, en poussant la porte du Centre Pokémon, pratiquement vide à cette heure-là.

-Bonjour jeune homme, sourit l'infirmière. J'imagine que vous venez soigner vos Pokémon ?

Red hocha la tête, et confia les deux Poké Ball de ses compagnons à la jolie jeune femme.

-Merci, je m'occupe d'eux tout de suite !

Red restait muet, ce qui interpella l'infirmière, qui lui fit un regard inquiet. Elle se pencha vers lui.

-Allons, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non... enfin, si.

Il chercha ses mots, un moment, laissant la pièce silencieuse en-dehors de la machine à soin Pokémon, et du Leveinard qui s'occupait à la faire fonctionner.

-C'est juste que je ne sais pas si je suis un bon dresseur. J'élève mes Pokémon comme s'ils étaient mes amis. Et les voir souffrir me fend le cœur, avoue-t-il. Si ça se trouve, ma défaite contre le Champion d'Arène ne provient que de mon élevage inadapté, qui empêche mes Pokémon de devenir forts.

L'infirmière lui fit un regard tendre.

-Tu sais, j'ai déjà vu des Pokémon maltraités par leurs dresseurs, car ils ne les trouvaient pas assez forts. La dureté avec eux ne mène à rien, les Pokémon ont besoin d'affection pour grandir. Je suis sûr que tu es un excellent dresseur. Ta défaite ne doit sûrement être dût qu'à ton manque d'expérience...

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses Pokémon, avant de retourner son regard sur lui.

-Ou les types défavorables de tes Pokémon par rapport à ceux de notre Champion, acheva-t-elle.

Red se sentit rassuré par les paroles de l'infirmière.

-Merci.

-Oh, mais c'est tout naturel. Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Tu comptes capturer un Pokémon possédant un type plus avantageux pour battre Pierre ?

-Non, répondit Red. Je le battrais avec mes deux Pokémon, qu'importe qu'ils soient faibles face à lui. Ils doivent se montrer capables de battre n'importe quel Pokémon, y compris ceux qu'ils ne seraient normalement pas amenés à pouvoir battre.

-C'est très courageux de ta part. Si cela peut t'aider, je crois que ton Salamèche pourrait être capable d'apprendre l'attaque « Griffe Acier », une attaque qui serait des plus efficace contre les Pokémon roche de Pierre.

Red sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine.

-C'est vrai ? Merci beaucoup !

-Mais de rien, mon garçon.

Il récupéra alors ses deux Poké Ball, et appela ses deux Pokémon. Salamèche et Pikachu étaient maintenant en pleine forme, remis de leur combat.

-Demain, nous allons nous entrainer, annonça Red. Et nous battrons Pierre demain soir !

Les deux Pokémon répondirent par l'affirmative.

-Oh... Pikachu, j'aimerais te dire... je suis désolé pour le combat... C'est de ma faute si...

Il fut interrompu par Pikachu, qui lui lécha la joue. Le Pokémon lui fit un petit sourire, qui voulait tout dire. Durant ce combat, Pikachu l'avait définitivement accepté comme dresseur, et Red s'en montra heureux et soulagé. Le Professeur Chen avait eu raison de le lui confier, il s'en rendait compte.

Finalement, oui, il se sentait dans la bonne voix de dressage. Peut-être que sa manière de dresser les Pokémon était plus longue à mettre en route, mais il était certain qu'il arriverait à ses fins !

C'est sur ces bonnes pensées que Red demanda à l'infirmière une chambre pour lui et ses Pokémon, au Centre.

Le lendemain, Red se réveilla aux aurores. Il s'habilla rapidement, ses vêtements enfin lavés par le service de nettoyage du Centre, assuré par des Ptitards d'après ce qu'il avait pût voir. Il laissa ses deux compagnons hors de leur Poké Ball, et tous les trois partirent petit-déjeuner au même petit restaurant que celui où Red avait diné la veille.

Il sirotait tranquillement son chocolat chaud (délicieux à son goût), pendant que ses Pokémon mangeaient des croquettes pour Pokémon aimablement offertes par le serveur, quand quelqu'un l'interpella.

-Ah, je vous reconnais ! Vous vous êtes mesuré au Champion hier soir !

Red tourna nonchalamment la tête vers celui qui lui avait dit ça. C'était un jeune garçon, d'à peu près son âge.

-Euh, oui, répondit-il.

-C'est dommage que tu aies perdu ! s'exclama le garçon, avec passion. Ton combat était vraiment extraordinaire. Tu sais quoi, je crois que je vais devenir un de tes fans.

-... Ah, euh... eh bien, fit Red, sentant le rouge monter à ses joues. Merci.

Le garçon lui témoigna une dernière fois son admiration, avant de le laisser à son repas. Red était surpris d'avoir déjà des admirateurs, et s'en sentait un peu troublé. Mais il devait avouer aussi que ce n'était pas désagréable. Cela prouvait, contrairement à ce que lui avait dit Green, qu'il était loin d'être un mauvais dresseur.

Green, ce crétin. Red était déçu par son ami. Et désormais, il avait pour objectif de lui prouver qu'il n'était pas un minable, et qu'il pouvait lui tenir tête, voir le surpasser. Et cela avec sa propre technique de Dressage, faisant des Pokémon ses amis.

Red termina son chocolat chaud tranquillement, puis laissa l'argent sur la table. Il était désormais plus que temps de s'entrainer ! Red rappela ses deux Pokémon, puis prit la direction de l'entrée de la ville, par là où il était entré la veille.

Une fois sortit de la ville, et le panneau derrière lui, Red sortit Salamèche et Pikachu de leurs Poké Ball, et tous les trois s'éloignèrent de la route, pour se faufiler à travers les conifères. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement quelques minutes après, à l'orée d'une petite forêt de sapins.

-Bon, il est temps pour nous de nous entrainer, dit Red en posant son sac au sol.

-Sala ?

-On va procéder à un entraînement spécial. Apparemment, Salamèche, tu pourrais apprendre l'attaque Griffe Acier, qui nous serait d'une très grande aide contre Pierre. Et aujourd'hui, nous allons nous entraîner pour que tu puisses acquérir la technique.

Salamèche hocha la tête, compréhensif, pendant que Pikachu l'interrogeait du regard, apparemment troublé.

-Non, je ne t'ai pas oublié, Pikachu, sourit le garçon. De ton côté, tu vas t'entrainer à maîtriser l'attaque Reflet. Avoir plus d'esquive te permettra de pouvoir être encore plus insaisissable, et donc pouvoir bien tenir pendant les combats. Tu t'en sens capable ?

-Pika, kachu ! confirma le petit Pokémon.

-Bien, alors allons-y !

Pendant toute la matinée, les deux Pokémon s'entrainèrent avec dureté, dirigés habilement par Red. Ils affrontèrent nombre de Pokémon sauvages, chacun s'écorçant de s'améliorer, et tentant d'apprendre les techniques que Red souhaitait qu'ils apprennent.

A midi, Red décréta une pause. Pikachu commençait déjà à maîtriser relativement bien le reflet. Salamèche, en revanche, était encore bien loin de réussir l'attaque Griffe Acier. En fait, il ne savait toujours pas la faire, et s'était déjà pris de nombreux coups, à l'inverse de la souris électrique.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Salamèche, le rassura Red, tout en soignant ses blessures à l'aide d'une potion. Tu ne peux pas tout maîtriser du premier coup, cela ne fait pas de toi un mauvais Pokémon.

Salamèche lui fit un petit sourire timide, qui prouvait qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas réussir à faire ce que lui souhaitait. Red lui tapota doucement la tête, avant de sortir la petite casserole de son sac, et d'aller la remplir d'eau au point d'eau le plus proche, soit une petite source, un peu plus loin dans la montagne. En chemin, Salamèche repoussa quelques Rattatas et autres Nidorans

Une fois la casserole remplie d'eau, Red retourna à l'orée de la forêt de Sapin. Il posta alors la casserole au-dessus de la flamme de Salamèche, et commença à se cuisiner des spaghettis.

-A table ! s'exclama-t-il finalement.

Il sortit trois assiettes en plastique, et servit à Pikachu et Salamèche une bonne lampée de spaghettis chacun, avant de se servir du reste.

-N'empêche, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que battre un Champion puisse être si dur. Surtout pour le premier d'entre eux.

-Chu pika pika, répondit Pikachu, un spaghetti sortant de sa bouche.

-Il mérite son titre de Champion. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il est si difficile d'accéder au tournoi de la Ligue Pokémon, au plateau Indigo. Mon père était véritablement un excellent dresseur.

Red était songeur. Du peu d'information qu'il avait reçu de sa mère, son père avait été l'un des tout meilleurs dresseurs que Kanto ai connu. Dans sa jeunesse, il avait été finaliste de la ligue Pokémon, et aurait été le vainqueur s'il n'avait pas préféré abandonner, déclarant qu'il ne souhaitait pas devenir Maître, préférant l'aventure.

Il avait ensuite continué à voyager un peu partout dans Kanto, en temps qu'explorateur Pokémon de renommée, voyageant pour ceux qui faisaient appel à lui. Mais, alors que lui n'était âgé que de 3 ans, son père avait été appelé par une grande organisation, qui lui avait demandé d'explorer une grotte découverte près d'Azuria, connu à l'époque comme « la Grotte Inconnue ». Jamais il n'était revenu, et malgré les équipes de recherches dépêchées pour le retrouver, on n'avait pût le retrouver lui, ou ses Pokémon.

L'annonce de la disparition de son père faisait partie des premiers souvenirs que Red possédait, un souvenir d'une immense tristesse. Depuis ce jour-là, il s'était efforcé de se montrer digne de son père, et de la seule parole dont il se souvenait de lui : « Les Pokémon sont tes amis, aime les ».

Red secoua la tête, préférant s'extirper de ces malheureux souvenirs. Il posa son regard sur ses Pokémon, qui terminaient leur assiette avec appétit. Il devait vivre dans le présent, pas dans le passé.

-Aller, reprenons l'entraînement !

Jusqu'à 17 heures, Red et ses Pokémon continuèrent à s'entraîner. Et à cette heure-ci, ils décidèrent de retourner à Argenta, plutôt satisfaits de leur entraînement. Pikachu avait fini par maîtriser entièrement le reflet. Et s'il n'avait pût de son côté aussi maîtriser totalement la technique, Salamèche arrivait tout de même à l'utiliser par moment, au prix d'un effort colossal.

-Cette fois, la victoire ne nous échappera pas, les amis ! s'exclama Red alors qu'ils croisaient pour la troisième fois le panneau signalant l'entrée d'Argenta.

Les deux Pokémon répondirent par un cri enthousiaste. Les trois amis se dirigèrent alors aussitôt vers l'Arène, sans faire attention à la foule des gens qu'ils traversaient. Leur détermination était au maximum, leur confiance aussi.

Comme la veille, Red obtint son horaire face à Pierre, qui se montra relativement surpris, mais satisfait de le voir revenir aussitôt.

-Bon, je propose qu'on aille vous soigner au Centre Pokémon, avant de se faire une bonne razzia au restaurant !

Les deux Pokémon se montrèrent aussi enthousiastes que leur dresseur, et c'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que les trois amis se dirigèrent jusqu'au Centre Pokémon. Lorsqu'il confia ses deux Pokémon à l'infirmière, celle-ci eut un large sourire.

-Je vois que tu vas bien mieux qu'hier.

-Oh que oui ! confirma Red. Mes deux Pokémon sont extraordinaires.

-Je n'avais encore jamais vu de Pokémon aussi épanouis qu'eux, révéla la jolie femme. Tu sembles vraiment avoir quelque chose en plus que les autres dresseurs.

Red haussa les épaules. Pourquoi aurait-il quelque chose en plus que les autres ? Ce n'était pourtant pas si dur d'être ami avec ses propres Pokémon, élevés avec tendresse et dévotion. Il aimait être avec eux. Son cœur battait rien que de combattre à leur côté, et il lui semblait qu'un lien puissant et invisible le reliait à Pikachu et Salamèche.

Profitant du soin de ses deux protégés, Red se posta devant l'un des nombreux téléphones du centre, et composa le numéro de sa mère.

« Allo ? »

-Maman ? fit Red. C'est moi.

« Oh, Red, comment vas-tu mon chéri ? Deux semaines que je n'avais pas eu de tes nouvelles, c'est très long, tu sais ? »

-C'est long pour moi aussi. Mais je vais plutôt bien, je suis à Argenta.

« Argenta ? Déjà ? s'étonna-t-elle. Tu es plutôt rapide. Ton père serrait si fier de savoir que son fils n'est arrivé à Argenta qu'après deux semaines de voyage. Si je me souviens bien, il avait mis trois semaines à se sortir de la forêt de Jade. »

-C'est vrai que c'est un véritable Labyrinthe. En tout cas, la vie de dresseur est loin d'être de tout repos. Mais j'aime beaucoup être avec mes propres Pokémon. En tout cas, ce soir, je combats le Champion d'Argenta pour la deuxième fois. J'ai perdu face à lui hier soir, mais aujourd'hui, je suis plus sûr de moi.

« Ce soir ? Merci de me prévenir Red, tu sais que les matchs d'Arène sont retransmis sur les chaines officielles des villes. Je vais pouvoir voir comment tu combats ce soir. J'espère que tu remporteras ton badge. Je préviendrais le Professeur Chen aussi, je suis sûre qu'il sera très heureux de te regarder aussi ! »

-Merci maman.

Il parla encore quelques minutes avec sa mère, avant de raccrocher. Il décrocha à nouveau le combiné, et fut tenté d'appeler le Professeur Chen, mais sa mère allait le prévenir de son match, et Red n'avait pas grand-chose à lui dire. Il raccrocha le téléphone, et se leva de sa place, avant de récupérer les Poké Balls de ses Pokémon.

Red sortit alors du centre, et se dirigea encore une fois vers ce petit restaurant sympathique, où il commanda trois menus, pour lui et ses Pokémon. En mangeant avec appétit l'énorme entrecôte qui lui fût servie, Red songeait qu'il prenait vraiment goût à la nourriture locale. Ses Pokémon semblèrent pas mal l'apprécier aussi.

C'est donc le ventre rempli, et les idées un peu vagues que Red et ses Pokémon retournèrent à l'Arène d'Argenta. Cette fois-ci, l'hôtesse le laissa directement rejoindre l'habitacle réservé aux dresseurs.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'espace réservé aux dresseurs, Red s'assit confortablement sur une banquette, et commença à observer le match.

-Ça doit être pour un 6ème ou 5ème badge, jugea-t-il en observant les deux Pokémon.

S'il ne les connaissait pas, ils lui semblaient relativement forts, et ce des deux côtés. Il fouilla un instant dans les poches de sa veste, pour en sortir son Pokédex.

Le Pokémon du challenger était un Léviator, Pokémon impressionnant s'il en est. Le Pokémon, de type Eau/Vol, se révéla à la grande surprise du garçon être l'évolution du stupide Magicarpe. Red vérifia deux fois son Pokédex, incrédule, mais il dût se rendre à l'évidence, aussi invraisemblable qu'elle puisse être.

Le Pokémon utilisé par Pierre en revanche était un Grolem. Si son Pokédex ne le lui disait pas, Red en détermina de lui-même, par son apparence, qu'il devait être lié d'une manière ou d'une autre à Racaillou. Sûrement devait-il y avoir une évolution intermédiaire entre les deux formes.

Malgré son lourd désavantage, le Grolem de Pierre résistait particulièrement bien aux attaques aquatiques du Léviator, qui lui-même souffrait des attaques roche du Pokémon adverse, de par son type vol.

Finalement, la victoire revint au challenger, malgré le beau combat de Pierre. Le badge fut alors remis, et Red se leva, sachant qu'il était le suivant.

-Prochain challenger : Red du Bourg-Palette ! annonça le Speaker. Il va combattre pour son premier badge. Souhaitons-lui bonne chance !

Red posa le premier pied sur le ring, prêt à en découdre. Il croisa le regard de Pierre, et lui fit un sourire, qui montrait son envie de se battre. Pierre répondit au sourire. Surement avait-il apprécié se battre contre lui hier.

-Ce combat sera un match à 2 Pokémon contre 2 ! annonça l'arbitre. Je compte sur vous pour observer les règles de la Ligue Pokémon à la lettre !

Red hocha la tête, et serra la main de Pierre.

-Bonne chance, dit-il.

-A toi aussi, répondit Pierre.

Ils se mirent tous les deux en place, chacun à l'opposé de l'Arène. Red tourna sa casquette à l'envers, ses cheveux venant un peu couvrir ses yeux. De sa main droite, il vint se saisir de la Ball de Pikachu, et se prépara à démarrer le combat. D'un coup d'œil, il chercha la caméra, et la trouva, à sa gauche, pointée sur lui. Il pensa alors sa mère et au Professeur Chen, qui devaient l'observer en ce moment même. Il ferma un instant les yeux, ressentant toute l'intensité du combat qui s'annonçait, avant de les rouvrir.

-Que le spectacle commence, murmura-t-il.

En effet, l'arbitre annonça le début du combat, et Red envoya aussitôt son Pikachu au combat, face au fameux Racaillou auquel il avait fait face la veille. Pierre, à l'autre bout de l'Arène, se montra surpris, surement du fait qu'il n'avait pas changé son équipe pour le battre.

-Racaillou, attaque Charge !

Le Pokémon de roche fonça aussitôt sur Pikachu, mais Red ordonna juste avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.

-Reflet !

Pikachu se dédoubla alors, surprenant totalement Pierre et son Racaillou, qui manqua maladroitement sa cible.

-Que ? fit Pierre, décontenancé.

-On s'est pas mal entraîné, répondit Red, avec un sourire malin. Vive-Attaque !

Les deux images de Pikachu, le reflet et le vrai, bondirent au même moment, à une vitesse impressionnante, pour infliger leur attaque au Pokémon, qui ne savait où donner de la tête.

-Racaillou, Boule-Armure !

-Tu ne va pas t'en tirer comme ça, Mimi-Queue !

Si l'attaque initiale de Racaillou aurait dût booster sa défense, celle de Pikachu la ramena à son niveau initial. Red menait le combat, sans aucun problème. En face de lui, Pierre semblait totalement décontenancé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un dresseur si différent de celui qu'il avait combattu le jour d'avant. Le timide gamin, bien que courageux, s'était transformé en un redoutable adversaire, en pleine harmonie avec ses Pokémon.

-Pikachu, Charge !

L'attaque atteignit le Racaillou de plein fouet, sans que celui-ci n'arrive à déterminer lequel des deux images de Pikachu était la vraie. Red savait que Pierre allait devoir trancher par son instinct sur laquelle des deux images qu'il voyait était le vrai Pokémon.

-Racaillou, s'exclama enfin Pierre. Attaque le Pikachu de droite ! Jet de Pierre !

Red eu un léger sourire. L'instinct du Champion était le bon. Les pierres tombèrent sur Pikachu, qui se laissa toucher, faisant pousser une exclamation de victoire au Champion, avant de le voir se dédoubler encore une fois. Il se retrouvait avec trois images de Pikachu, qui se rassemblèrent côte à côte.

-Pikachu, Vive-Attaque !

Les trois Pikachu bondirent d'un seul bloc, disparaissant au même instant, et écrasèrent leur attaque au même point, les faisant se confondre, avant qu'ils ne reprennent chacun leur place initiale, sans qu'on ne puisse plus distinguer le vrai des faux.

-J'aurais jamais pensé éprouver autant de difficulté face à un simple Pikachu, fit remarquer Pierre, abasourdit.

-Tu ne peux gagner ce Round, lui répondit Red. Dispersion !

Pikachu et ses deux images encerclèrent alors le Racaillou, qui ne savait où donner de la tête.

-Racaillou, Jet de Pierre sur celui à ta droite !

-Erreur ! s'exclama Red, ne regardant les pierres effacer l'image. Le véritable Pikachu était celui de gauche !

En effet, le vrai Pikachu fonça sur le Racaillou, et lui porta une puissante Charge, qui l'éjecta aux pieds de Pierre, KO.

-Racaillou est déclaré hors de combat ! s'écria l'arbitre. Le Champion Pierre est prié d'envoyer son dernier Pokémon.

Pendant que Pierre rappelait son Racaillou, la dernière image du Pokémon de Red s'effaça, et Pikachu fonça à la rencontre de son dresseur, et lui sauta dans les bras. Red le prit contre lui, riant, heureux du travail effectué par son Pokémon. L'entrainement fait aujourd'hui, long et difficile, avait payé.

-Tu as été formidable !

-Pika !

Il le lâcha alors, et le laissa rejoindre sa place sur le ring. Pierre, en face de lui, murmura quelque chose, puis envoya Onix. Red se tendit un peu. C'était lui le véritable adversaire, aujourd'hui, ce Pokémon qui lui avait paru imbattable avec ses Pokémon la veille même.

-Le second Round opposera l'Onix du Champion au Pikachu du challenger. Que le combat reprenne !

Red, aussitôt, se saisit de la Ball de Pikachu, et ne perdit pas de temps pour le rappeler. La taille du Onix ne lui permettait pas d'utiliser la technique du reflet, celui-ci pourrait les atteindre tous en même temps. Et Pikachu ne pourrait tenir face à ce monstre de défense. Il rangea la Poké Ball, et se saisit de celle de Salamèche, pour l'envoyer sur le ring.

-Ah, le challenger a changé de Pokémon ! s'exclama le Speaker. Il semblerait qu'il ait prévu une stratégie. Mais je doute qu'un Salamèche puisse venir à bout du Onix du Champion.

Red lui-même n'en était pas sûr. Salamèche ne maitrisait pas encore totalement la technique de la Griffe Acier. Mais il voulait lui faire confiance, il savait qu'il ne pouvait être déçu par son fidèle partenaire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? lui demanda le Champion.

Red ne répondit pas, et posa son regard sur Salamèche. Lui aussi n'était pas sûr de lui, et semblait partager ses craintes.

-Très bien, trancha Red. Salamèche, commence par un Rugissement !

Le Pokémon lézard poussa alors un immense cri, qui avait pour but d'impressionner le Onix. Red et son Pokémon n'étant pas sûr de leur technique, le dresseur avait décidé d'attendre avant d'utiliser la seule attaque efficace contre Onix.

-Tu crois pouvoir m'avoir avec ça ? Onix, Tomberoche !

La terrible attaque de roche s'abattit sur le ring, touchant le Pokémon lézard. Mais Salamèche n'était pas aussi amoché que ça, et gardait les dents serrées, prêt à en découdre. Red de son côté, serrait les poings. Il s'était attendu à cette attaque, qui lui semblait toujours terrible. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé que cela lui fasse autant d'effet.

-Salamèche, réplique par Brouillard !

Une fumée dense, opaque même, s'échappa aussitôt de la puissante flamme au bout de sa queue, flamboyante, montrant sa détermination à se battre. Le ring fut alors totalement caché. Un nouveau combat commençait.

-Onix, Jet de Pierre !

Les techniques des du Onix allaient désormais être lancées à l'aveugle. Red n'aurait sût dire si l'attaque avait touché Salamèche, mais le fait qu'il ne l'entende pas gémir de douleur le rassura.

-Attaque Griffe !

Surgissant par-dessus le brouillard, Salamèche abattit son attaque à la figure du Pokémon serpent. Si elle n'était pas des plus efficace, elle le blessa légèrement. Mais avant même qu'Onix n'ait eu le temps de riposter, Salamèche avait déjà disparu à nouveau dans le brouillard.

-Patience !

Patience ? Red ne connaissait pas cette attaque. Il voulut regarder dans son Pokédex, mais se ravisa. Qu'aurait il fait sans son Pokédex ? Green n'avait pas eu besoin de ce dernier, et il refusait de se montrer inférieur à Green.

-Salamèche, Flammèche !

A travers le brouillard, de la fumée s'échappa d'en dessous Onix, prouvant que l'attaque avait marché. Mais étonnement, Pierre ne riposta pas, et Red s'en montra surpris. Cela cachait quelque chose. Il devait en finir au plus vite !

-Salamèche, déclara-t-il finalement, Griffe Acier !

Pierre écarquilla les yeux de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à cette attaque. Salamèche bondit encore une fois hors du Brouillard, la patte droite levée en l'air. Il préparait l'attaque, Red le savait, et il espérait de tout cœur qu'il allait la réussir.

Il griffa alors violemment le Onix, laissant l'assemblée silencieuse, retenant son souffle. Avait-il réussi l'attaque ? Red était tendu comme jamais...

Finalement, de longues marques de griffures apparurent sur la pierre servant de visage au Onix, prouvant que l'attaque avait fonctionné. Le Onix poussa un long cri de douleur, pendant que Salamèche retournait se cacher dans le brouillard.

Red sauta de joie, jamais la victoire ne lui avait parût si proche. Onix semblait proche de sa limite. Le garçon baissa son regard vers Pierre, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas le moins du monde affecté par l'attaque. Au contraire, son visage se fendait d'un sourire.

-Connais-tu l'effet de l'attaque Patience ? dit-il.

-N...Non, répondit Red, son assurance perdue.

-Le Pokémon utilisant l'attaque encaisse les coups de son adversaire, pour finalement relâcher une attaque surpuissante, infligeant des dégâts proportionnels à ceux reçu.

Red écarquilla les yeux, horrifié, réalisant ce que cela signifiait.

-Onix, relâche la sauce ! s'écria Pierre.

L'immense Pokémon poussa un rugissement de colère, qui précédait l'attaque. Red serra les poings. Ça ne pouvait se finir comme ça ! Pas si près du but !

-Salamèche ! s'exclama Red, dans un cri d'espoir. Griffe Acier !

Onix chargea son attaque, en même temps que Salamèche bondissait, la patte levée. Cette attaque déterminerait le vainqueur, Pikachu ne pouvant vaincre Onix, aussi affaibli soit-il. Onix fondit sur Salamèche, au moment même où ce dernier abattait sa patte devant lui, les griffes devenues aussi dures que de l'acier.

Le choc fut terrible, et les deux Pokémon se retrouvèrent éjectés dans le brouillard. Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où le brouillard se dissipa qu'on peut distinguer le vainqueur.

Les deux Pokémon gisaient au sol. Mais Salamèche sembla alors sursauter, puis, lentement, difficilement, se redressa sur ses pattes arrières, bancal, mais debout. Onix, lui, resta au sol.

-Onix est déclaré hors de combat ! annonça l'arbitre. Le challenger Red est déclaré vainqueur !

Le cœur de Red sembla alors éclater de joie. Il se précipita sur son Salamèche, un immense sourire sur le visage, et le prit dans ses bras, ce dernier qui malgré ses blessures, se montrait aussi heureux que lui, sinon plus. Le public lui aussi l'ovationnait, pour le formidable combat qu'il avait livré. Ils avaient vibrés avec ce jeune dresseur, qui s'annonçait comme l'un des futurs espoirs de demain.

Pierre rappela alors son Onix. Il n'était pas triste, non. Il souriait. Il vint à la rencontre de Red, lui tendant le fameux badge Roche, le premier badge qu'il gagnait.

-En récompense pour ta victoire contre moi dans ce fabuleux combat, moi, Pierre, Champion d'Argenta suis très fier de te remettre le badge Roche !

Il le lui mit dans sa main, tremblante d'émotion. Ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'il regardait son badge, celui qu'il avait gagné avec l'aide de ses amis, ses compagnons. Pierre, à voix basse, lui dit :

-Tu peux en être réellement fier, car tu l'a vraiment mérité.

Red leva alors son badge en l'air, le montrant à tous, observant la foule qui l'acclamait pour avoir battu le Champion d'Arène. Ce sentiment, cette victoire, il le savait, jamais il ne l'oublierait. Pour toujours, elle garderait pour lui un goût particulier.

oooOOOooo

Le lendemain matin de la victoire de Red, alors que toute la ville d'Argenta semblait encore endormie, une ombre se faufila dans le musée de la ville. Cette dernière, après avoir forcée habilement la porte d'entrée, était finalement arrivée à destination. Devant lui se trouvait une porte, avec marquée « Personnel seulement ».

Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres de l'individu, une femme au vu de ses lèvres pulpeuse.

-Nous y sommes, dit-elle.

A côté d'elle, son Férossinge semblai lui aussi pressé d'en découdre. D'un coup de pied, elle ouvrit la porte, violemment, faisant sursauter la personne qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, un Scientifique.

-Bonjour mon cher, dit-elle en le ligotant. Tu sais pourquoi je suis là, non ?

-Vous... Vous êtes de la Team Rocket ! s'écria-t-il. Je n'ai rien qui vous intéresse !

-Ne fait pas ton malin, tu le sais. Ce fossile, que tu nous as subtilisé, ça ne te rappelle rien ?

Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent, trahissant sa connaissance du sujet. La Rocket jubila. C'était trop simple.

-Redonne le moi, et aucun mal ne te sera fait, mon cher, lui susurra-t-elle aux oreilles de l'homme.

-Je... Je ne l'ai plus, avoua-t-il piteusement.

Les yeux de la criminelle s'écarquillèrent. Il ne pouvait que mentir, non ? Nonchalamment, elle lui écrasa son pied dans la figure, lui faisant cracher du sang.

-Tu mens ! C'est toi qui l'as subtilisé ! s'écria-t-elle. Rends-moi cette Vieille Ambre, ce fossile de Ptéra !

-Je ne l'ai plus, je le jure ! Je l'ai perdu hier, c'est la vérité !

Il ne mentait pas, elle s'en rendait compte. Sa rage monta alors en flèche, explosant. Elle l'empoigna par la gorge, et le plaqua contre le mur, aidée par son Férossinge.

-Perdu ?! Où ?! N'a tu pas une idée d'où il peut se trouver ?!

-Urgh...Un... Garçon...Casquette... Rouge... Argh...

Elle le lâcha alors, le laissant cracher un mélange de sang et de salive. Il toussotait pitoyablement. La Rocket savait qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici, ayant obtenu des informations sur ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle devait récupérer ce fossile, sinon le Boss ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Mais en attendant, elle devait supprimer tout témoin potentiel.

-Désolé mon cher, dit-elle en sortant un Pistolet, mais je crains devoir vous supprimer.

Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire un mot, elle appuya sur la détente, et la balle se ficha dans la tempe du scientifique. Le coup de feu n'avait fait aucun bruit, le silencieux avait tout étouffé.

Elle quitta alors le lieu du crime, effaçant les traces de sa visite, tout en se demandant qui, et où elle pouvait trouver ce garçon à casquette rouge.

C'est en quittant le musée, discrètement par la ruelle d'à côté que son Férossinge lui fit attirer l'attention sur quelques chose. Un journal par terre, celui d'aujourd'hui. Elle le ramassa. Un sourire carnassier prit place sur ses lèvres. La une montrait un garçon correspondant exactement à la description que lui avait fait le feu Scientifique. Il avait battu le Champion d'Arène de la ville la veille, au terme d'un combat apparemment extraordinaire, et était devenu la nouvelle coqueluche d'Argenta.

-Prépare-toi, Red du Bourg-Palette. La Team Rocket est là pour récupérer son dût !

oooOOOooo

Au même moment, Red quittait joyeusement Argenta, son badge accroché sur le revers de sa veste.

* * *

Et voilà donc, pour ce 5ème chapitre.

On ressent un changement de ton avec la fin, et l'intervention de la fameuse Rocket. Et oui, malgré que je garde le naif de l'univers Pokémon, on voit là une vision plus sombre et réelle de ce fabuleux univers. De même, on distingue enfin le fait que ce n'est pas qu'une simple réécriture de Rouge,Bleu et Vert, mais bien une vision personnelle, telle que peut l'être la manga.

La 6ème chapitre se nommera "En rouge et Noir", et prendra place dans le massif du Mont-Sélénite. Un bon bol d'action en perspective.

Je remercie encore Grenat pour la correction de tous ces longs chapitre, et pour la motivation qu'elle peut me donner.

Et comme d'habitude, toute review est plus qu'appréciée, c'est là mon seul et unique salaire.

A bientôt.

Niv'


	6. En rouge et noir

Bonjour à tous.

Voici cette fois-ci le chapitre 6 de Kanto's Story, qui cette fois nous fait amener Red à traverser le Mont-Sélénite, ce qui ne se fera pas sans mal, comme vous vous en doutez. Comme vous allez le voir, encore une fois la longueur est là. Mais plutôt que de faire trop de Blabla, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :** En rouge et noir

Quelle bonne idée les autorités de Kanto avaient eu en construisant un Centre Pokémon au pied du massif du Mont Sélénite. Red ne s'en rendait compte qu'aujourd'hui à vrai dire, sûrement parce qu'il venait de s'y arrêter, et profitait de l'hospitalité que lui proposait le bâtiment.

Après trois jours de marche depuis Argenta, il était finalement arrivé ici. L'absence d'une forêt épaisse et difficile à traverser était très probablement la raison de cette relative vitesse que le garçon avait mis pour parcourir la distance séparant Argenta du Mont Sélénite. Et à vrai dire, il était loin de s'en plaindre, car dormir à la belle étoile, après deux jours passés à dormir confortablement dans le Centre Pokémon d'Argenta, avait été une véritable épreuve.

En ce moment même, Red était allongé dans un bon bain chaud, des plus reposants pour son corps, épuisé par les jours de marche. L'eau lui faisait un bien fou, et permettait de se débarrasser de la couche de saleté et de transpiration qui le recouvraient à force de toujours avancer, loin d'un quelconque point d'eau.

Finalement, il sortit de la baignoire, enfila un peignoir moelleux et parfumé du centre, et rejoignit la petite chambre qu'il occuperait pour cette soirée. S'essuyant les cheveux, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, découvrant Salamèche et Pikachu, assis sur son lit, en train de se faire une partie de cartes.

-Je vois que vous avez bien retenu les règles, sourit le garçon.

-Lamèche ! confirma le lézard, en abattant une carte.

Red eut un petit rire, avant de se débarrasser du peignoir, et d'enfiler ses vêtements, propres et lavés. Il s'assit alors à côté de ses deux compagnons en enfonçant sa casquette sur ses cheveux noirs, et observa la partie.

-Tu ne devrais pas jouer cette carte, Pikachu, prévint Red.

Le Pokémon électrique suspendit son geste, tournant son regard vers lui. Il ne semblait que peu convaincu par les paroles de Red, et souhaitait visiblement toujours jouer cette même carte.

-Pika...

-Je sais ce que je dis. Fais-en qu'à ta tête si tu veux, mais ne viens pas te plaindre après.

Pikachu détourna la tête, et termina son geste. Salamèche abattit alors sa carte à son tour, et les ramassa, sous le regard mi- déçu, mi- dégouté de Pikachu. Il venait de perdre l'une de ses meilleures cartes.

-Je t'avais prévenu, soupira Red en s'allongeant sur le lit.

Pikachu répondit par une légère décharge qui fit sursauter Red, mais rien de bien méchant. Il était susceptible quand même, s'amusa le dresseur. Son regard se posa alors sur le plafond immaculé de la chambre. Dans le blanc de ce plafond, il commençait à s'imaginer des mondes.

Red s'imagina d'abord battant Green, lui prouvant sa valeur, et forçant le garçon à adopter sa technique de dressage. Certes, ce scénario était très peu probable, mais Red l'aimait bien. Rien que réussir à faire ravaler à Green sa fierté était un sentiment des plus jouissifs. Red y ajoutait en plus un agenouillement devant ses pieds pour plus de rabaissement de son meilleur ami.

Il en rigola. Ses Pokémon tournèrent la tête vers lui, le regard interrogateur.

-Rien, j'imaginais juste ce qui se passerait si on rabattait son caquet à Green.

-Sala ! s'exclama aussitôt Salamèche.

-Chu, confirma le plus petit des deux Pokémon.

Ses Pokémon partageaient son opinion de Green. Et Red s'en sentait soulagé. Au moins, même si ce n'était que ses Pokémon, il était soutenu dans cette idée. Il se redressa, et d'un coup de rein, se mit sur ses deux pied.

-Bon, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller manger, annonça Red. Vous venez ?

Les trois amis se retrouvèrent donc à table, commune dans ce Centre, où le personnel et leurs Pokémon qui s'occupaient des repas servaient les plats aux dresseurs couchant ici, ainsi qu'à l'infirmière.

-Je viens de Safrania, déclara alors un dresseur, accompagné par un Pokémon avec des gants de boxe... Je suis devenu dresseur il y a un an, et depuis, je parcours les Arènes. J'ai déjà 5 badges !

Il mit alors une cuillerée de son assiette en bouche, s'interrompant un instant. Discrètement, Red pointa son Pokédex sur le Pokémon qui accompagnait le dresseur. Il s'agissait d'un Tygnon, d'après ce que lui montrait l'encyclopédie électronique.

-Et toi ? demanda alors une jeune fille, en se tournant vers Red. Parles-nous donc un peu de ton parcours.

Red sursauta un peu, pris au dépourvu. Il vit alors distinctement tous les regards se tourner vers lui, avec une petite lueur de curiosité dans chacun d'eux.

-Je... je ne suis pas sûr que ça vous intéresse.

-Ne sois pas timide, l'encouragea l'infirmière, en faisant signe à Leveinard de ramasser son assiette.

Red soupira. Il n'était jamais vraiment à l'aise quand il devait parler de lui. Ce n'était pas sa manière naturelle de s'exprimer.

-Et bien, commença-t-il, je suis originaire de Bourg-Palette, au Sud-Ouest de Kanto. J'ai démarré mon voyage il y a maintenant presque trois semaines.

-Trois semaines seulement ? s'étonna la jeune fille qui l'avait invité à parler. Et tu dis venir de Bourg-Palette ?

Red hocha la tête. Les autres se montrèrent alors assez admiratifs, déclarant qu'en effet, Red avait voyagé rapidement pour un tout jeune dresseur.

-La première fois que j'ai fait ce trajet, il m'a bien fallu un mois, confia un dresseur accompagné d'un Nidoran femelle.

-Ah ? fit Red, sentant ses joues chauffer.

Rassuré par les réactions des autres dresseurs, Red raconta son début de voyage. Peu à peu, il prenait confiance en lui, et s'étonnait à se découvrir des talents d'orateur. Pikachu et Salamèche, malgré le fait qu'ils aient eux aussi pris part à son périple, écoutaient avec attention, captivés.

Red raconta son combat contre Green, la première fois qu'il avait réellement ressenti ce qu'il appelait « la fièvre du combat ». Il raconta aussi tout son séjour dans la forêt de Jade, tout en faisant l'impasse sur son altercation avec la Team Rocket. Enfin, il raconta ses deux combats face à Pierre, qui laissa admiratifs tous les dresseurs, même si la plupart d'entre eux étaient bien plus expérimentés que lui. Même l'infirmière écouta son récit jusqu'au bout.

Le repas achevé, tous les dresseurs rejoignirent leur chambre. Red fut salué par la plupart d'entre eux, qui lui souhaitèrent bonne chance pour la suite de son voyage.

-Vous savez quoi ? dit Red à ses Pokémon une fois la porte de la chambre fermée. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que les autres me considèrent comme un tel dresseur.

-Sala ! dit Salamèche.

Pikachu, vint lui caresser la joue. Red le comprit, l'un comme l'autre le rassuraient, et lui intimait de ne pas se sous-estimer. Le garçon commençait à se voir sous un angle nouveau. Il commençait à prendre confiance en lui-même, et en ses capacités. Sa mère et le Professeur Chen avaient donc sûrement raison : il avait le dressage dans le sang. Son père lui avait très sûrement transmis son talent pour le dressage.

-Bon, au dodo !

Ses deux Pokémon hochèrent la tête, et revinrent dans leur Poké Ball. Red bailla longuement, avant de se déshabiller. Il sauta ensuite sur le matelas, et s'enveloppa dans les draps.

-Oui, murmura-t-il juste avant de s'endormir. Un jour je serai... le meilleur dresseur...

Le lendemain, à l'heure où le Dodrio chantait l'arrivée de l'aube, Red était déjà debout et habillé, prêt à reprendre la route. Cette fois-ci, la route allait être longue, et il s'y était longuement préparé. La montée du Mont Sélénite était une épreuve dans la vie d'un dresseur de Kanto, surtout lors de la traversée de la caverne, au sommet de ce dernier. Mais il était confiant. Si les autres dresseurs avaient réussi cette épreuve, il n'y avait absolument aucune raison pour que lui échoue.

C'est donc avec un soleil encore orange et bas sur l'horizon que Red quitta le centre Pokémon, Salamèche sur ses talons et Pikachu sur son épaule.

-On dit que la traversée du massif du Mont Sélénite prend une semaine, dit Red à ses Pokémon. J'ai bien fait de refaire mes provisions à Argenta.

-Mèche sala ! s'exclama le lézard, une expression comique sur le visage.

Red et Pikachu éclatèrent de rire. Ils savaient que le Pokémon de feu était un véritable goinfre, et que plus il pouvait s'empiffrer, plus il était heureux. Red avait par ailleurs remarqué que l'appétit de son Pokémon était encore plus important depuis quelques jours. Et en cherchant un peu dans les données de son Pokédex, Red avait compris que cela correspondait à une évolution proche. Il s'en réjouissait. Salamèche allait devenir plus fort, et Red aurait donc un allié de choix pour ses futurs combats.

Ils passèrent la matinée à gravir les premières pentes du massif du Mont Sélénite. Le paysage se faisait tantôt verdoyant, avec des herbes hautes, des conifères et des fleurs d'alpages, et tantôt rocailleux, avec de gros rochers polis par la pluie et des cailloux plus petits mais glissants.

Lors des traversées de ces passages difficiles, Red était pratiquement les mains à terre, Pikachu sur son dos, et Salamèche les protégeant des Racailloux sauvages à l'aide de son attaque Griffe-Acier. Parfois, les cailloux glissaient, et emportaient Red quelques mètres plus bas, bon pour tenter de grimper encore une fois, en sueur.

Finalement, aux alentours du milieu de l'après-midi, il arriva au premier col. Red et ses deux Pokémon étaient déjà exténués, et couverts de poussière. Mais ce n'était pas important.

-C'est magnifique ! s'exclama Red, les yeux brillants.

De là où ils se trouvaient, Red, Salamèche et Pikachu avaient une vue sur tout le massif du Mont Sélénite, immense et imposant au loin. C'était un territoire qui était resté sauvage et naturel, sans la moindre intervention de l'homme. Même le tunnel pour traverser le Mont Sélénite avait été formé naturellement. Le garçon se sentait minuscule, et perdu au milieu de cette nature. Parcourir tout le chemin jusqu'à la plus haute montagne de Kanto n'allait pas être chose aisée.

Ayant constaté tout le chemin qui lui restait à parcourir, Red sortit son repas et ses couverts. Il sollicita Salamèche pour se faire cuire de la viande, et prépara à côté quelques légumes en conserve.

-Bon appétit !

Le mot dit, les trois amis se jetèrent véritablement sur leurs assiettes, voraces comme pas deux. Le début de la journée avait été éprouvant, et le goût des aliments leur procura une sensation de vitalité des plus agréables.

Alors qu'ils finissaient le repas, Pikachu se tourna soudainement vers un groupement de sapins, les oreilles levées, aux aguets. Red se redressa aussitôt, et Salamèche durcit le regard. La souris électrique semblait avoir entendu quelque chose. Et Red se reposait beaucoup sur l'ouïe de son Pokémon, qui entendait venir les Pokémon sauvages à distance.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, Pikachu ? demanda doucement Red, enfonçant un peu plus sa casquette sur ses cheveux.

Pikachu lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête qu'il ne savait pas. Pendant quelques secondes, tous trois restèrent immobiles, fixant les sapins. Red pouvait entendre leurs trois souffles distinctement, malgré le sifflement du vent.

Soudain, presque imperceptiblement, un branchage bougea légèrement. Aussitôt, mût par l'instinct, Red hurla :

-Là-bas Pika, Eclair !

Il pointa son doigt sur l'endroit qu'il avait vu bouger, et vit l'attaque de son Pokémon s'abattre immédiatement et précisément à l'endroit désigné. Il éprouva une certaine fierté à la vue de cette précision.

Ils purent entendre un petit cri de douleur, pour finalement voir ce qui avait été responsable de leur inquiétude. Au pied du sapin, tombé de ce dernier, gisait un Piafabec, les plumes roussies par l'attaque du Pokémon électrique. Red poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Finalement, ce n'était rien, sourit-il.

Il entreprit alors à ranger les affaires de leur repas, et repositionna son sac sur son dos. Ils étaient prêts à repartir, reposés et le ventre plein. Red posa juste une dernière fois son regard sur les arbres, un peu sceptique, puis commença la descente dans la vallée.

S'il s'était imaginé que la descente aurait été plus facile que la montée, Red comprit rapidement qu'il s'était lourdement trompé. Le même genre d'amas de cailloux instables étaient parfois le seul chemin praticable, et garder l'équilibre sur ces dernier relevait presque de l'exploit. De même, quand ils glissaient, Red devait veiller à ne pas se laisser emporter par ces derniers, sous peine de sérieuses blessures. Et tout cela était sans compter les nombreux Racailloux qui n'attendaient qu'une chose, se confronter à lui.

-J'en ai ma claque ! s'exclama-t-il après avoir abattu le trentième Racaillou au moins, et avoir dérapé à peu près autant de fois.

-Pika chu, chu pi ! l'encouragea Pikachu.

-Non, je ne m'énerve pas, mais c'est juste que ces saletés de cailloux sont une abomination sans-nom !

Il dérapa alors une fois de plus, et fut cette fois emporté sur quelques mètres en hurlant de peur, pour finir sa course face contre un rocher, le corps endolori.

-P... Pause ! marmonna-t-il faiblement.

Il se redressa difficilement, avec une grimace de douleur sur le visage. Il s'assit sur ses genoux, observant ses mains, éraflées et quelque peu ensanglantées. Il avait décidément besoin de gants, et il comprenait mieux pourquoi la plupart des dresseurs en portaient. Il se massa alors le dos, qui craqua, lui arrachant un petit gémissement de douleur.

-Vivement une occasion de pouvoir vraiment nous arrêter.

Il resta là quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre son souffle, puis repartit dans son périple, aidé par Pikachu et Salamèche.

Finalement, lorsqu'il arriva au cœur de la vallée, et proche du cours d'eau, la nuit était déjà tombée, et seule la flamme de Salamèche éclairait les alentours. Les conifères sous lesquels ils se trouvaient cachaient le ciel, et ses étoiles.

Red décida donc de s'arrêter, au beau milieu de cette forêt, exténué. Il cassa quelques branches d'arbre, et les fit s'embraser par la flamme de Salamèche. Une fois ceci fait, il put voir un peu mieux l'endroit dans lequel il s'était arrêté. C'était une petite clairière tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal.

-Ce soir, nous n'allons pas dormir tous ensemble, dit alors Red. Depuis le début de la journée, j'ai l'impression d'être suivi. Nous allons nous relayer, et nous dormirons à tour de rôle.

En effet, Red avait plusieurs fois tourné la tête derrière lui, convaincu d'avoir senti une présence. Et même une fois, il lui avait semblé avoir aperçu une ombre qui avait bondi derrière un rocher.

Ainsi, Red et Pikachu commencèrent à dormir, pendant que Salamèche montait la garde, prêt à se défendre face à n'importe quelle agression qui puisse arriver.

Finalement, après une nuit passée à se relayer, les trois amis reprirent la route, sans qu'aucune attaque ne soit à déclarer.

Les jours passèrent alors, se ressemblant tous. Red s'habitua toutefois rapidement au relief, et éprouvait bien moins de difficultés à gravir et descendre les monts.

Et après cinq jours, il y arriva enfin. Après avoir traversé presque tout le massif, Red, Salamèche et Pikachu se trouvaient devant le tunnel du Mont-Sélénite, tunnel naturel, bien qu'aménagé pour être éclairé par des lampes électriques, une prouesse de technologie humaine.

Malgré les quelques jours passés, Red éprouvait toujours cette sensation d'être suivi. Elle s'était même intensifiée au fil des jours, et il était convaincu que quelqu'un le traquait, guettant le moindre faux-pas, et observant ses habitudes, pour pouvoir le piéger. De ce fait, Red s'était efforcé de dévoiler le moins possible ses capacités.

-Bon, on y va.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la première galerie du tunnel, qui en lui-même était un véritable labyrinthe. Ici, les Nosféraptis vivaient nombreux, et sauvages. Pour le moment, ils ne se montraient pas très agressifs envers Red et ses Pokémon, mais le dresseur se tenait prêt, en cas d'attaque.

Ce ne fut qu'après une trentaine de minutes de marche qu'ils arrivèrent à une galerie plus grande, semblable à une immense salle. L'éclairage était plus diffus à cet endroit, du fait de la hauteur du plafond, où pendaient d'immenses stalactites. De même, des stalagmites tout aussi imposantes remontaient vers le plafond, le tout formant un décor à la fois magique et stupéfiant, voire même un peu inquiétant.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi le gouvernement de Kanto cherche à préserver cet endroit, murmura Red.

Ils marchèrent quelques mètres dans cette salle, jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre surgisse de derrière une rangée de stalagmites. Red réagit au quart de tour, et bondit en arrière, derrière Salamèche et Pikachu qui prirent une posture défensive.

-Hey, je ne te veux aucun mal !

C'était la voix d'un homme. L'ombre s'avança alors, jusqu'à être sous une source de lumière. Il s'agissait visiblement d'un montagnard, vu son accoutrement, et Red s'en montra soulagé. L'homme ne semblait absolument pas doté de mauvaises intentions.

-Désolé, s'excusa Red. Je vous ai pris pour... quelqu'un d'autre.

Il ne pouvait être plus précis que ça. L'homme fronça les sourcils, sûrement suspicieux.

-Tu me sembles bien méfiant pour un garçon de ton âge, petit. Tu es plutôt louche... Tu ne serais pas avec eux par hasard ?

Red resta un moment déconcerté, se demandant qui l'homme pouvait désigner par « eux ». Son trouble dû se lire sur son visage, puisque celui du montagnard se dérida, convaincu par la surprise de Red qu'il ne pouvait être avec les gens auxquels il faisait allusion.

-Désolé de t'avoir posé cette question, petit, sourit l'homme. Je m'appelle Mario, et je suis un passionné par les randonnées dans les massifs montagneux. Je suis originaire de Johto.

-Enchanté, je suis Red, répondit le garçon, se demandant intérieurement quel plaisir pouvait avoir l'homme à gravir et descendre des montagne.

Ils se serrèrent la main. La poigne de Mario était forte, et Red se massa les doigts une fois qu'il eut lâché sa main.

-Excusez-moi, dit Red en rompant le silence, mais de qui parlez-vous par « eux » ?

L'expression de l'homme se durcit. Il s'agissait visiblement d'hommes qui n'étaient pas très fréquentables. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux, mais ne rencontra que les rochers de la grotte.

-La Team Rocket, lâcha-t-il. Elle se trouve ici, à la recherche de je ne sais trop quoi. J'imagine que tu as déjà entendu parler d'elle, non ?

Le sourire de Red se fit amer. Bien sûr qu'il avait entendu parler d'eux. Il s'était même déjà confronté deux fois à quelques-uns de leurs membres, et avait déjoué deux de leurs plans. Assez impressionnant pour un si jeune dresseur, réalisa-t-il alors.

-Oui. J'en ai entendu parler...

-Ces criminels sont dans ce tunnel. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils font, mais en tout cas, sûrement rien de bon. Ils braconnent les Pokémon sauvages, et détruisent ce lieu naturel et sauvage avec d'immenses trous... La faune souffre de ces excavations...

Il se stoppa, pensif.

-Cela fait quelques jours qu'ils sont ici, reprit-il. Peut-être même deux semaines. Mais depuis peu, leur comportement a changé, et ils ne semblent plus focalisés sur le forage. A vrai dire, ils semblent attendre quelque chose...

Red allait à nouveau questionner l'homme, mais fut interrompu par une voix féminine.

-C'est exact !

Les deux voyageurs se retournèrent en sursaut, pour découvrir une femme, habillée d'un des uniformes de la Team Rocket, noir avec un grand « R » rouge. Red fronça les sourcils. Son uniforme était légèrement différent de celui des sbires, plus... luxueux. Surement était-elle plus gradée dans la hiérarchie de l'organisation criminelle.

-Encore une de ces criminels ? rugit Mario. Que cherchez vous en plus, à la fin ?!

-Red, bien sûr, répondit-elle simplement, en remettant ses cheveux blonds en place.

Red se figea, alors que Pikachu et Salamèche se tenaient prêts à agir. Pourquoi la Team Rocket voulait s'en prendre à lui ? Pour les deux opérations qu'il avait fait échouer ? Pourquoi ne pas s'en être pris à lui plus tôt, alors ? Il réalisa alors quelque-chose.

-C'est vous qui me suivez depuis tout ce temps, remarqua-t-il. C'est vous l'ombre qui me suivait !

-C'est que tu es plus intelligent que tu ne le sembles, gamin, ricana la femme. En effet, j'attendais le meilleur moment pour t'attaquer. Et je dois avouer que j'ai parfois eu du mal à te suivre, surtout la nuit. Tu es malin pour un garçon de ton âge.

Elle s'interrompit. Red la regardait droit dans les yeux. Il en distinguait l'éclat d'une folie douce et froide. Pour lui, cela ne faisait aucun doute que la femme qui lui faisait face était cruelle et quelque peu folle, capable d'accomplir les plus terribles actes de sang-froid. Une meurtrière en puissance, en quelque sorte.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous vous en prendre à ce garçon ? demanda Mario, la mâchoire serrée. Il ne vous a rien fait.

-Au contraire. Red du Bourg Palette est à l'origine de l'échec de deux missions de la Team Rocket, de moindre importance, certes, mais tout de même.

Red était mal à l'aise.

-Toutefois, reprit-elle d'une voix doucereuse, ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle la Team Rocket est aujourd'hui à sa poursuite.

Pikachu, Salamèche et Red furent totalement décontenancées. Mais alors, pourquoi ?

-Je ne comprends pas...

-Oh, si, rappelle-t-en, Red... Ce fossile que tu as volé, ça ne te dit rien ?

Un fossile ? Les seuls qu'il avait vu étaient au musée d'Argenta, et il n'avait nullement dérobé l'un d'entre eux, ni même ne serait-ce qu'avoir eu envie de les voler.

-De quoi voulez-vous parler ? Je ne comprends pas !

-Assez de temps de perdu à la discussion, coupa la Rocket. Prépare-toi à subir le courroux de la puissante Team Rocket !

Elle lança alors une Poké Ball, et un Pokémon singe en sortit. Aussitôt, il bondit vers Red et ses Pokémon, qui se mirent en position de défense, prêts à encaisser l'assaut du Pokémon adverse. Mais le Pokémon fut arrêté en pleine attaque par un coup de pied venu d'un autre Pokémon, humanoïde, lui. Mario se trouvait derrière lui.

-Gamin, fuis ! s'exclama le montagnard. Je vais essayer de te faire gagner du temps !

Red ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et fit signe à Salamèche et Pikachu de le suivre. Ils tournèrent le dos au combat, et s'enfoncèrent donc en courant dans la grotte, évitant les rochers et les stalagmites.

-On doit trouver la sortie, et vite ! s'exclama Red.

Mais la grotte était immense, et les galeries formaient un vaste labyrinthe. Et il fallait en plus ajouter les assauts des Pokémon sauvages, que les Pokémon de Red repoussaient habilement.

Salamèche venait d'abattre un immense Onix d'une seule attaque Griffe-Acier lorsqu'ils débouchèrent sur une échelle. Red la descendit à la hâte, pour entrer dans une nouvelle galerie de la grotte.

Ils coururent quelques instants encore, avant que Red ne fasse signe à ses deux compagnons de s'arrêter. Il venait d'entendre des bruits de pas, et le son de voix. Aussitôt, les trois amis se plaquèrent derrières une rangée d'immenses stalagmites, afin de se cacher d'éventuels Rocket.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent lentement, mais progressivement, en même temps que les voix s'intensifiaient. Red put finalement commencer à distinguer ce qu'elles disaient :

-Elle est drôle la Lieutenante, fit une première voix. Si elle croit qu'on a du temps pour trouver un gamin qui se prend pour un dresseur. On a déjà assez de la mission confiée par le chef !

-Tu sais comment elle est, rétorqua une seconde voix. Elle est véritablement effrayante quand elle est en colère...

Red entendit les deux sbires frissonner de terreur. Apparemment, il ne s'était pas trompé lorsqu'il avait jugé la femme.

-Et c'est qui ce gamin d'abord ?

-Un certain Red, originaire du Bourg-Palette. Il aurait volé le Vieil Ambre, tu sais, celui qui contenait l'ADN de Ptéra, le Pokémon préhistorique.

Un Vieil Ambre ? Red ne savait absolument pas ce que cela pouvait-être, et doutait fortement de la posséder sur lui. Des cailloux déboulèrent alors à ses pieds, détournant son attention des deux Rocket. Il tourna la tête, pour découvrir face à lui un Racaillou, creusant dans la paroi de la galerie.

-Merde, murmura-t-il. Si jamais il se rend compte de ma présence, je suis fichu...

Il resta quelques secondes immobile, le front en sueur. Il ne devait surtout pas bouger. Le Racaillou se stoppa alors, puis se tourna vers lui, découvrant sa présence. Il poussa alors un cri, face au regard horrifié de Red.

-Attends, fit la voix du deuxième homme. Tu n'as pas entendu quelque chose ?

-Sûrement un Pokémon sauvage, répondit le premier.

Le garçon espérait de tout cœur que le second allait l'écouter, et éviter de venir vérifier l'origine du cri. Mais ce fut peine perdue.

-Un Pokémon sauvage ne crierait pas sans raison, rétorqua l'autre.

Red entendit alors les traces de pas se rapprocher. Il était piégé. Et comble du malheur, le Racaillou qui l'avait trahi avait eu le bon goût de déguerpir. Red le maudissait à cet instant présent. Il réfléchit alors à toute vitesse, prévoyant ce qui allait suivre.

Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus, et Red sentait le Rocket plus très loin de l'endroit où il était caché. Il lui fallait agir !

N'attendant pas qu'il soit découvert, Red surgit alors hors de sa cachette, d'un bond, et fonça sur le premier des deux Rocket.

-Que ?! s'exclama l'homme, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, et le pied de Red s'écrasa lourdement sur la face du Rocket, provoquant un craquement sinistre. L'homme recula en hurlant. Du sang coulait de son nez, que Red avait très probablement cassé par son coup de pied.

-Sale gamin ! rugit le Rocket. Je vais t'apprendre à t'en prendre à plus fort que toi.

-Si vous y arrivez ! répliqua Red, se mettant derrière Salamèche et Pikachu.

Le collègue de l'homme vint à son secours, prêt à l'aider.

-Ça va Chris ? Attends, je vais m'occuper de lui !

-Non ! répondit le sbire au nez ensanglanté, plaçant son bras devant son collègue. Je vais m'occuper de lui personnellement ! Il va payer pour ce qu'il vient de me faire !

Il envoya alors une Poké Ball en l'air, d'où en sortit un Pokémon serpent, de couleur mauve. Red ouvrit son Pokédex d'un coup de poignet, et le pointa sur le Pokémon, découvrant son nom, Abo. Un Pokémon poison, songea-t-il, je dois me méfier.

-Abo, enroule-toi autour du Salamèche !

-Salamèche, réplique par Flammèche!

Le serpent fonça sur Salamèche, mais fut stoppé par l'attaque de feu du lézard, qui forma un mur entre le reptile et lui

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! rugit le sbire. Je t'ai dit d'utiliser ton attaque Ligotage, c'est pas une Flammèche qui va te stopper !

Le serpent hésita un moment, puis décida de traverser les flammes, malgré les brûlures, et parvint à s'enrouler autour de Salamèche.

-Bien Abo ! s'exclama le Rocket. Maintenant, utilise ton attaque Morsure !

Le serpent obéit, et referma sa puissante mâchoire dans la chair du Pokémon de feu. Salamèche poussa un cri de douleur.

-Tiens le coup ! encouragea Red. Attaque Griffe-Acier !

Le Pokémon dégagea sa patte droite, et griffa le corps du serpent de ses griffes dures comme de l'acier. Le serpent se trouva contraint de se détacher du Pokémon adverse, faisant désormais face à ce dernier.

-Abo, Dard-Venin !

Le serpent cracha alors l'une de ses dents vers Salamèche, mais le Pokémon de feu esquiva habilement en sautant par-dessus Abo, et sous l'ordre de Red, infligea une puissante Flammèche, qui brûla grièvement le Serpent.

-Comment ?! s'exclama le Sbire, décontenancé. C'est impossible, je ne peux pas perdre !

-Tu parles trop ! rétorqua Red. Griffe !

Cette dernière attaque eut raison du Abo, qui s'effondra au sol, KO. Salamèche revint alors auprès de son dresseur, d'un seul bond.

-Non ! Je ne peux pas avoir perdu, pas face à ce gamin !

-Tu es nul ! gueula l'autre sbire. Je vais m'en occuper, dégage !

Il envoya alors un Nosferapti au combat. Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Red. S'il pensait pouvoir le battre avec ce Pokémon... D'un geste, il fit revenir Salamèche à ses côtés, et envoya Pikachu.

-J'ai l'avantage du type ! déclara Red. Abandonne, tu n'as aucune chance !

-Que tu crois ! Nosferapti, Vampirisme !

Red soupira. Il ne voulait rien entendre... Dommage pour Nosferapti, car il allait souffrir, tout ça à cause de son crétin de dresseur. Pauvre Pokémon.

-Pikachu, attaque Éclair !

Nosferapti ne put réaliser son attaque, stoppé en plein vol par l'attaque électrique de Pikachu. Elle ne lui laissa pas la moindre chance, et il s'écroula au sol, encore un peu fumant, sous le regard dépité du sbire.

-Nosferapti, reviens ! Ce n'est pas mon unique Pokémon, s'exclama le sbire. Rattatac, go !

Un Rattatac... L'évolution de Rattata. Le Pokémon rat apparut face à Pikachu, l'aspect féroce. Aux yeux de Red, il semblait relativement puissant. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'était pas aussi bien traité que ce qu'il devait être, et cela allait jouer en la défaveur de son adversaire.

-Pikachu, Reflet !

Pikachu forma alors un double de lui, qu'il plaça derrière le Rattatac. Ce dernier fonça l'attaquer d'une attaque Croc Fatal, mais il ne rencontra que le vide. Pikachu lui envoya alors une décharge électrique, avant d'esquiver une attaque charge.

-Mais pourquoi cette saleté de rat ne réussit pas à le toucher ! Il est bien plus fort que lui pourtant !

-Et tu te moquais de moi ? fit l'autre Rocket, en se tenant le nez.

-Ferme-là !

Red profita de la discorde qui s'installait entre les deux Rocket pour faire réaliser par Pikachu une attaque Cage-Eclair, suivie d'une Vive-Attaque, profitant de la paralysie du rat.

-Tu fais un superbe combat, Pikachu, s'exclama Red. Finissons-en ! Éclair !

La nouvelle décharge électrique eut effectivement raison du rat, qui tomba KO. Le sbire hurla de déconfiture.

-Comment un gamin peut nous avoir vaincu, nous qui appartenons à la puissante Team Rocket ?!

Red ne répondit pas, et fit lancer à Pikachu une attaque Éclair, pour assommer ses deux opposants. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre ! Il rappela ses deux Pokémon, estimant qu'il serait plus rapide et plus discret sans eux, et se remit à courir dans la galerie, évitant de glisser sur les roches humides.

Il erra un peu au hasard, dut monter et descendre quelques échelles, cherchant une hypothétique sortie. Red, au détour d'une galerie, tomba alors sur le fameux site de forage dont Mario lui avait parlé.

-Mon Dieu...

Le lieu contrastait totalement avec le reste de la grotte. L'activité de la Team Rocket avait détruit ce lieu qui avait avant été, Red le devinait, à l'image du reste de la grotte. Il n'en restait plus qu'une immense carrière.

Discrètement, Red rampa sur le bord du cratère que formait la carrière, observant l'activité dans ce dernier. Les Rocket s'affairaient à déplacer d'immenses rochers, et certains creusaient à l'aides d'immenses machines ou encore des sortes de Pokémon rhinocéros...

Ce spectacle était désolant, et Red ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en sentir révolté.

-Alors, comme ça, on espionne ?

Red sursauta et se retourna d'un bond. Face à lui se trouvait la fameuse Lieutenante qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt. Sur son visage s'affichait un sourire carnassier.

-V...Vous !

-Surpris de me voir ? s'étonna-t-elle faussement. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais me laisser battre par ce stupide montagnard ? Je pense qu'il a bien retenu la leçon !

Le cœur de Red manqua un battement. Mario !

-Que lui avez-vous fait ?! rugit-il. Répondez !

-Je te l'ai dit, répondit la femme, agacée, je lui ai donné une bonne leçon. Je ne pense pas qu'il va s'en relever de sitôt !

Elle éclata alors de rire, un rire malsain qui donnait froid dans le dos. Red frissonna de peur, mal à l'aise. Il se trouvait de nouveau dans une fâcheuse position, faisant face à une terrible adversaire, et sans solution de repli autre que de sauter dans la carrière derrière lui.

-Oh ? Mais c'est un tremblement de peur que je vois là ? Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, car après tout, tu as raison d'avoir peur de moi, la grande Cassandra !

Serrant les poings et les dents, Red ne savait comment réagir. La femme tenait dans sa main une Poké Ball, et la lança pour en laisser sortir son premier Pokémon. Il s'agissait d'un immense rhinocéros, se tenant sur deux pattes, contrairement aux autres qui se trouvaient dans la carrière. Et il semblait tout sauf commode.

Red appela alors son Salamèche, tout en sortant son Pokédex :

« Rhinoferos, le Pokémon perceur. Type Sol/Roche. Sa corne est capable de traverser même la pierre la plus dure, et sa peau peut résister à une température de plus de 2000 degrés. »

Effrayant. Autant dire qu'il n'avait absolument aucune chance de battre ce Pokémon. Cassandra fit craquer ses mains, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

-Rhinoferos, débarrasse-nous de ce lézard insignifiant.

Le Rhinoferos abattit alors un puissant et immense coup de griffe à Salamèche, qui fut mis KO en un seul coup, avant même d'avoir pu réagir. Red écarquilla des yeux horrifiés. La Rocket se mit à rire, un rire hystérique.

-Tu comprends un peu mieux la puissance de la Team Rocket, Red ? fit-elle, un sourire dément aux lèvres, les yeux injectés de sang. Prépare-toi à mourir ! Rhinoferos, vas-y !

Red évita de justesse le poing du Pokémon, et roula entre ses jambes, pour se saisir de son Pokémon, inconscient. Il ne pouvait l'abandonner là. Il le mit sur son dos, et bondit aussitôt dans la carrière, évitant une attaque Empal' Korn du Rhinoferos.

-Fuis, cela n'a aucune importance ! Tu ne quitteras pas cet endroit vivant !

Le colosse sauta à la suite de Red, qui se protégea des pierres que projeta l'atterrissage du Pokémon en se cachant derrière une carriole. La plupart des sbires qui se trouvaient dans le cratère se mirent à fuir, effrayés.

-Je ne pense pas que je vais réussir à fuir encore longtemps, grimaça Red. Je dois rappeler Salamèche dans sa Poké-Ball.

Red porta la main à sa ceinture, cherchant la Poké Ball de son Pokémon, mais il ne rencontra que le vide. Horrifié, il baissa les yeux, pour ne trouver que la Ball de Pikachu. Où était celle de Salamèche ?

Il tourna rapidement la tête vers l'endroit où se trouvait le Rocket, et aperçut, sur le sol un éclat rouge. Elle était tombée ! Horrifié, Red réalisa qu'il devrait garder Salamèche sur son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse récupérer la Poké Ball de son Pokémon. Le choc des attaques du colosse Pokémon l'avait sûrement faite tomber !

Le chariot derrière lequel il se cachait valsa alors dans les airs, révélant le Rhinoferos à l'aspect... pas très amical.

-Merde ! lâcha-t-il en voyant le Pokémon préparer son immense poing.

Red évita de justesse une attaque Marto-Poing du Pokémon, se faisant blesser par les éclats de roche dus à l'attaque. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son coude ensanglanté, et détala à toute vitesse. Il ne pouvait fuir comme ça indéfiniment, il savait que le Pokémon n'arrêterait pas avant de l'avoir tué. Il avait été dressé pour ça, dans l'optique de détruire ses opposants. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, et rapidement.

Courant toujours, il glissa sous un des tapis roulant transportant les gravats, et courut toujours, son Salamèche amoché sur son dos, cherchant des yeux quoique ce soit qui puisse l'aider.

-MERDE ! hurla-t-il, de rage. Ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça !

Il arriva au bout de la carrière, bloqué par une paroi qu'il ne pouvait espérer gravir sans l'aide d'un puissant Pokémon. Il se retourna. Au milieu de la carrière, le fixant d'un regard noir, le Rhinoferos préparait sa charge...

-C'est la fin, dit Cassandra, toujours en hauteur.

Red ne pouvait le distinguer, mais il imaginait très bien le sourire sadique qui avait pris place sur le visage de la femme. Il serra le poing, et posa Salamèche sur le sol. Le Pokémon de feu ouvrit les yeux.

-Sa...la ?

-Reste là, dit Red d'une voix tremblante. Je... je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose...

Il posa dans les mains de Salamèche la Poké-Ball de Pikachu. Quitte à mourir, autant que ses Pokémon lui survivent.

-Salamèche, je veux que tu ailles trouver Blue, le Professeur Chen... même Green s'il le faut. Raconte leur ce qui m'est arrivé...

Il tourna la tête vers Salamèche, lui révélant ses yeux larmoyants.

-...Mais par pitié fuis, et survis !

Red s'avança alors au-devant de Rhinoferos, lui faisant face. Il tendit les bras. Il allait mourir, alors il le ferait dignement, et regarderait sa fin en face. Le Rhinoferos grattait du pied par terre.

-SALA !

Salamèche hurlait derrière-lui, un cri déchirant. Red s'en sentait mal, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait espérer gagner ce combat...

-Tu te rends ? Bien... Rhinoferos, achève-le !

Le Pokémon poussa un rugissement terrifiant, qui se répercuta en écho dans la grotte, et chargea. Red le regarda arriver, droit, tremblant malgré tout. Au moins, il allait rejoindre son père. Il ferma les yeux, attendant sa fin.

Mais alors, le Rhinoferos lâcha un autre hurlement, de douleur cette fois. Red ouvrit les yeux, ne comprenant pas. Son cœur manqua un battement. Rhinoferos se tenait les yeux. Derrière ses pattes, Red distingua des traces de lacération. Et devant lui se trouvait la silhouette de Salamèche... ou plutôt de l'évolution de Salamèche.

-Reptincel ! cria le Pokémon lézard, se retournant vers son dresseur.

Red n'en revenait pas. Son Pokémon l'avait sauvé, et s'était relevé pour lui. Mieux, il avait évolué, afin d'être assez fort pour atteindre le Pokémon adverse. Une larme coula sur la joue du jeune dresseur.

-Rep...tincel... balbutia Red.

Le Pokémon hocha la tête, le regard déterminé. Ses pattes étaient plus puissantes, sa mâchoire plus développée, et l'arrière de sa tête était surmontée d'une sorte de corne, recouverte de sa peau, orange, plus foncée que celle de Salamèche, presque rouge. Malgré la faiblesse qu'il trahissait par ses blessures, le Pokémon était là, debout, prêt à se battre.

-Tout espoir n'est donc pas perdu, sourit Red. Reptincel, tu penses pouvoir te battre ?

Le Pokémon hocha la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et se tourna vers le Rhinoferos, toujours aveuglé, se mettant en position de combat. Le Pokémon adverse enleva les mains de devant ses yeux. L'un des deux yeux était crevé par l'attaque du Pokémon.

-Co...comment ? bégaya la femme. C'est impossible !

Elle sauta dans la carrière, se mettant derrière son Rhinoferos. Elle ne semblait pas arriver à croire qu'un simple Reptincel était parvenu à stopper son immense et redoutable Pokémon.

-Tu ne pourrais comprendre. Pour toi les Pokémon ne sont que des outils, et en cela, il t'est impossible de comprendre comment mon Pokémon m'a sauvé.

Il s'interrompit. A ses pieds, se trouvait la Ball de Pikachu, apparemment laissée ici par Reptincel. Red la ramassa, regardant son Pokémon à travers la coque. Il semblait heureux de le revoir en un seul et unique morceau.

-Reptincel, tu sais ce que tu as à faire !

C'est ainsi que commença ce combat. Reptincel cracha une immense gerbe de flammes sur le Pokémon adverse, désormais borgne, qui ne put l'éviter. Red, profitant du combat, commença à chercher des yeux la moindre chose pouvant venir à leur secours. Car même si Reptincel pouvait parvenir à retenir le colosse pendant un moment, Red doutait qu'il puisse le mettre à terre.

-Ne crois pas pouvoir faire ça ! hurla Cassandra.

Red la vit sortir un revolver d'en dessous de sa veste, et le braquer vers lui. Le garçon plongea derrière une autre carriole, au moment où la Rocket tirait son premier coup de feu. Il entendit les impacts contre la surface métallique de la carriole, un peu effrayé. Puis, la femme poussa un cri de rage, et Red, d'un coup d'œil furtif, la vit jeter son arme au sol. Elle n'avait plus de munitions. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil au combat.

Le Pokémon lézard enchainait une attaque Griffe-Acier, la seule attaque qui parvenait à pourfendre la solide carapace du Rhinoferos, et donc à pouvoir le blesser.

-Rhinoferos, ne te laisse pas faire ! hurla la Rocket. Séisme !

Non, si cette attaque atteignait Reptincel, le combat était fini ! Red le savait, et sortant de son abri, il hurla :

-Reptincel, mets-toi à l'abri ! Saute !

Le Pokémon prit son impulsion, et bondit haut, très haut, alors que le Rhinoferos exécutait son attaque. Red sentit le sol se mouvoir violemment sous ses jambes, le faisant tomber à genoux. Quelques fissures se formèrent au sol, et Red craignait que Reptincel ait atterri avant que l'attaque ne se soit terminée.

-Maudit Pokémon ! beugla alors Cassandra.

Red leva les yeux et eut le plaisir de voir que Reptincel était parvenu à s'accrocher à une stalactite du plafond, celle qui se trouvait la plus proche du sol.

-Reptincel, Flammèche !

D'ici, son Pokémon était intouchable par une attaque physique directe du Pokémon adverse. Et Red savait qu'en dehors de sa force physique et de sa résistance, Rhinoferos n'était pas aussi redoutable.

Red remarqua alors un tuyau, dépassant du sol. Si en temps normal ce dernier n'aurait servi à rien, il se trouvait que l'attaque Séisme avait fissuré la canalisation, et de minces filets d'eau s'en échappaient, à une pression assez impressionnante. Voilà avec quoi je vais bien pouvoir l'achever, songea Red.

Le garçon bondit vers le tube, et fit sortir Pikachu de sa Poké-Ball.

-Aide-moi à détruire totalement ce tuyau !

Le Pokémon lança alors une puissante attaque électrique, qui fissura un peu plus le tube. Red le prit alors à deux main, posa son pied contre la paroi, et força de toute ses forces pour finalement briser le tuyau en deux, au prix d'un effort intense. Il fit ramasser par Pikachu un gros caillou, suffisant pour boucher l'orifice de la canalisation brisée, et se tourna vers le Rhinoferos et sa Dresseuse, qui tentaient toujours de faire descendre Reptincel de sa stalactite.

-Hey, les deux affreux jojos ! leur hurla Red.

La Dresseuse et son Pokémon tournèrent leur regard vers eux. Red tenait entre ses bras le tuyau, pointé sur eux, et tremblant sous la puissance dût à la pression retenue dans le tube bouché par Pikachu, qui maintenait de toute ses forces le caillou en place.

-Que dites-vous de ça ?! Pikachu, lâche la sauce !

Il vit alors les yeux de la Rocket s'écarquiller d'effroi lorsque Pikachu lâcha le caillou. Celui-ci fut projeté à une puissance phénoménale, qui fit s'effondrer le Pokémon colosse. Le tout fut suivi par un jet d'eau surpuissant, comparable à celui que pouvait provoquer une attaque Hydrocanon.

La Dresseuse tenta d'échapper au jet, et sortit de sa veste un couteau qu'elle se préparait à lancer. Mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide, et la Rocket ainsi que son Pokémon, mis KO par le puissant jet d'eau, furent emportés par le courant provoqué par l'afflux d'eau, et finirent leur course contre la paroi opposée de la carrière. Le choc fut terrible, et une partie du mur s'effondra, et recouvrit la Rocket et le Rhinoferos.

Red lâcha alors le tuyau, exténué, et s'affala au sol, indifférent à la boue qui se colla instantanément à son jean. La pression de l'eau qui sortait par le tuyau s'était atténuée, et le garçon soufflait. Ses muscles étaient endoloris, mais au moins, il était vivant ! Reptincel lâcha finalement la stalactite, et atterrit alors sur le sol humide, rejoignant son dresseur.

-On a réussi, souffla Red. On est en vie...

Il prit ses deux Pokémon dans ses bras, les serrant du mieux qu'il pouvait avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait. Des larmes de fatigue lui coulaient des yeux, mais cela importait peu.

-Reptin...

-Tu as évolué pour venir à mon secours, Reptincel. Jamais je n'oublierai ce que tu as fait pour moi !

Le Pokémon se frotta à lui, prouvant son affection envers le jeune dresseur. Red posa alors son regard sur l'éboulis. Il doutait que la Rocket, Cassandra s'il se souvenait bien, ait survécu à ça. Personne ne le pourrait. Il s'en sentait... triste, malgré le fait qu'il sache qu'il s'agisse surement de l'une des pires ordures que Kanto compte parmi ses habitants.

-Décidément, il nous en arrive des choses, murmura amèrement Red. Je crois que notre voyage ne va pas passer inaperçu aux yeux de tout le monde.

Il se redressa, difficilement, et marcha jusqu'au pied de l'éboulis. Les pierres étaient immenses, et Red se sentait mal de savoir qu'il était responsable de la mort d'une femme, en dessous de celles-ci. Son regard fut alors attiré par un éclat noir, brillant. Red monta sur les rochers, et trouva l'origine de ce scintillement.

Il s'agissait d'une pierre, noire. Celle-ci lui faisait penser à un morceau de Météorite.

-Red ! Red ! fit alors une voix.

Le garçon se retourna en sursaut. En haut de la carrière, près de l'entrée de la galerie, se trouvait Mario, le montagnard. Il était mal en point, du sang coulait de son épaule, mais il était vivant, et Red s'en trouva soulagé.

-Tu es vivant ! s'exclama Mario. Comment as-tu réussi à survivre face à ces diables de Rocket ?

Red expliqua alors tout ce qui lui était arrivé, le combat, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à Cassandra, jusqu'à la fin. Le montagnard s'en trouva impressionné, par la dextérité et l'intelligence du jeune dresseur.

-Et vous, demanda alors Red. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

-J'ai voulu te faire gagner du temps, dit Mario. Mais ni mon Machoc, ni mon Racaillou n'étaient assez forts pour contenir les assauts de son équipe. Surtout son Rhinoferos. Puis, j'ai voulu m'en prendre directement à elle, sans m'occuper de ses Pokémon. Mais elle a sorti un révolver, et elle a tiré.

Il dévoila son épaule, ensanglantée. Red grimaça en songeant à la balle de pistolet qui devait être fichée dans cette dernière.

-Je... Je suis désolé, murmura le garçon.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. J'aurais affronté ces criminels un jour où l'autre de toute façon... Qu'est-ce que tu tiens là ?

Il désignait la pierre brillante que Red avait ramassée sur les pierres qui s'étaient effondrées. Le garçon la montra au montagnard, qui ouvrit des yeux ronds, subjugué par la pierre.

-Mon Dieu ! Où l'as-tu trouvée ?

-Ici, répondit Red. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ce que tu tiens, c'est une des légendaires Pierre Lune que le Mont Sélénite abrite, des morceaux de la véritable Pierre Lune qui se serait écrasée sur la montagne, et dont on n'a jamais retrouvé que des fragments !

Red resta abasourdi. Il avait trouvé quelque chose d'aussi rare... comme ça ?

-Je supposais que c'était pour elle que la Team Rocket se trouvait ici, révéla Mario. Et apparemment, ils ne l'ont pas trouvée, et vu que tu les as fait fuir d'ici...

-Je n'y suis pour rien, bégaya Red, sentant le rouge venir sur ses joues. C'est le Rhinoferos qui a surgi dans la carrière qui les a fait fuir.

-Peut-être, mais je suis certain que le fait que tu aies abattu une Lieutenante de la Team Rocket va faire le tour dans leur organisation...

-... Et donc, je vais bientôt faire partie de leurs ennemis principaux, acheva Red, sombre. Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas...

Jamais en quittant Bourg-Palette le garçon n'avait imaginé que son voyage aurait été aussi mouvementé. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il puisse mettre en déroute une organisation criminelle crainte dans tout le pays...

-Vous voulez la Pierre Lune ? demanda Red au montagnard.

-Non, refusa Mario. C'est toi qui l'as trouvée, et elle t'appartient de droit. Et puis, qu'en ferais-je ?

Le garçon haussa les épaules, et mit la pierre dans son sac. Red remonta en haut de la carrière, aidé par Mario, et ramassa la Poké Ball de son Pokémon, désormais évolué en Reptincel. Il fit face à Pikachu et Reptincel.

-Vous avez très bien bossé tous les deux. Venez-vous reposer.

Les deux Pokémon poussèrent un cri de joie, et Red les rappela dans leur Poké Ball. Il les remit à sa ceinture, et se tourna vers Mario, qui se proposa pour aider Red à quitter cette grotte.

Mario guida ainsi Red jusqu'à la sortie de la grotte. Mais alors qu'ils allaient arriver à la sortie, ils croisèrent un étrange Pokémon rose. Mario poussa une exclamation de surprise.

-Un Mélofée ! Ils sont très rares !

Red sortit son Pokédex, enregistrant les données du Pokémon. Puis, il appela Pikachu.

-Il est temps de se faire un nouvel ami, sourit Red. Pikachu, Cage-Eclair !

* * *

Et voilà pour ce 6ème chapitre. Une première partie contemplative, et une seconde partie très riche en action, il s'agissait là du premier grand moment d'action de la fic. De même, cette partie diffère malgré tout pas mal du jeu, ce qui sera de plus en plus le cas au cours de la fic, tout en restant plutôt en accord avec les versions originales.

Le chapitre 7 se déroulera donc à Azuria, où nous verrons ce cher Léo.

Et encore merci à Grenat pour la correction, et l'aide à la motivation, lorsque des fois j'ai du mal à écrire.

Comme d'habitude, la review est mon seul salaire, et elle ne vous coûtera que quelques minutes de plus à votre temps en plus de la lecture de ce chapitre. ^^

Merci de la lecture, et à bientôt.

Niv'


	7. Amitié et Rivalité

Bonjour à tous !

Nous voici donc arrivé au chapitre 7 de la Fic, et l'arrivée de Red à Azuria. Mais ne vous attendez pas tout de suite à un combat d'Arène. Bon, je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, si ce n'est :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :** Amitié et rivalité

Red se sentit soulagé lorsqu'il fit son premier pas dans la ville d'Azuria. La traversée du massif du Mont Sélénite s'était finalement révélée bien plus compliquée que prévu. Red avait désormais trois Pokémon, le Mélofée qu'il avait aperçu en sortant de la grotte occupait à présent sa troisième Poké Ball à la ceinture.

Alors qu'il avançait un peu dans la ville, les gens lui jetaient des regards intrigués. Red s'en trouvait agacé. Les bandages qui entouraient son bras droit et ses vêtements sales ne devaient pas être étrangers à cela, sans compter les égratignures qui parcouraient son visage, les restes de la bataille qu'il avait dû livrer dans le Mont Sélénite.

Lui et Mario avaient eu de la chance, à la sortie de la grotte, de tomber sur un petit village perdu dans la vallée. Ils avaient été soignés par les habitants de ce dernier. Red était parti le premier, mais Mario avait dû rester plus longtemps, sa convalescence due à la balle dans son épaule était plus longue.

-J'ai eu de la chance, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en songeant aux évènements qui s'étaient passés dans la grotte du Mont Sélénite. J'aurais vraiment pu y laisser ma vie...

Il se sentait un peu mal. En ce lieu, il avait été responsable de la mort d'une femme. Certes, il s'agissait d'une criminelle, mais il s'en sentait honteux et coupable.

Red secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'en vouloir. Il n'avait pu faire autrement. Il reprit son chemin, évitant le plus possible la foule. Il cherchait comme à son habitude le Centre Pokémon de la ville. Il le trouva enfin, et y pénétra.

-Bonjour mon petit, fit l'infirmière quand Red déposa ses Pokémon. Tu me sembles bien mal en point.

-Une longue histoire, lâcha évasivement Red.

L'infirmière n'insista pas, et confia les trois Pokémon de Red à son Leveinard. Le garçon se tourna vers le reste de la salle. La plupart des dresseurs qui se trouvaient dans le Centre discutaient avec animation entre eux. Curieux, Red s'approcha d'eux.

-Il parait que c'est le plus grand Pokémaniac du monde ! s'exclama un garçon avec des lunettes. Il posséderait de nombreux Pokémon rares !

-Vraiment ? fit une jeune fille. Pourtant, il n'est pas bien vieux. Il est même très séduisant à ce qu'on en dit.

Un des sourcils de Red s'éleva. Il ne comprenait pas de qui ces personnes pouvaient bien parler.

-Excusez-moi, intervint-il, mais de qui parlez-vous ?

-Ben de Léo, fit le groupe entier d'un ton d'évidence.

Léo ? Ce nom disait quelque chose au garçon, mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre la main sur quoi exactement. Un Léo qui serait un grand Pokémaniac...

-C'est l'inventeur du système de stockage des Pokémon, révéla alors le garçon aux lunettes. Un véritable génie cet homme !

Maintenant qu'il le disait, Red s'en souvenait. Oui, il avait entendu parler de lui à l'école. Son professeur leur avait fait un cours à propos des appareils technologiques et le téléporteur inventé et utilisé par Léo pour son système de stockage. On disait aussi que le Professeur Chen, le grand-père de Green, avait été l'un des commanditaires de ce projet.

-Et où se trouve-t-il ce Léo ?

-Il s'est installé dans une villa, au nord de la ville, il y a quelques mois. Il n'en sort pas beaucoup, et presque personne ne l'a vu. Surtout que pour aller le voir, il faut passer par le Pont Pépite.

-Le Pont Pépite ?

-Tu ne connais pas ? s'exclama un petit garçon avec une casquette tournée à l'envers. Toi, tu n'es pas arrivé ici depuis longtemps !

En sortant du centre avec ses Pokémon à sa ceinture, Red connaissait tout à propos de ce pont. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'un défi pour les dresseurs de Pokémon que Léo avait mis en place pour filtrer les personnes qui devaient venir lui rendre visite. Il ne souhaitait rencontrer que les plus talentueux dresseurs.

Et Red avait eu sa curiosité titillée. Suffisamment pour qu'il ait envie d'aller rendre visite à ce Léo. Sa visite à l'Arène d'Azuria attendrait un peu, après tout, il avait le temps. Et puis, après les évènements qu'il avait vécu, il en avait bien besoin.

C'est ainsi que Red se dirigea vers le nord de la ville, prenant la direction du Pont Pépite. Heureusement, songea Red, pour le moment, je n'ai pas eu à faire face à trop de jours de pluie. Juste deux ou trois jours dans la forêt de Jade.

Aujourd'hui encore le temps était plutôt magnifique, et seuls quelques rares nuages parsemaient le bleu intense du ciel. Encore une bonne journée.

-Nous y voilà !

Il venait d'arriver devant un long cours d'eau, qui ne pouvait être traversé que par l'intermédiaire d'un immense pont. Red se figea en reconnaissant les deux silhouettes qui se trouvaient à son abord, lui tournant le dos. Blue et Green se trouvaient en pleine discussion.

Red ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait. Il était à la fois heureux de les revoir, mais ressentait aussi une vive rancœur envers son meilleur ami. Green n'était pas le garçon parfait qu'il s'était imaginé, cette représentation-là n'avait été qu'illusion durant tout ce temps...

Finalement, il s'approcha, doucement, jusqu'à ce que Blue tourne la tête vers lui. Le sourire sur son visage se fit radieux, et intima Green à tourner la tête à son tour. Quand le regard vert du garçon rencontra les iris écarlates de Red, les deux garçons comprirent que le trouble était toujours là entre eux.

-Red ! s'exclama Blue en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu vas bien ?

Le jeune dresseur grimaça, et se dégagea de l'étreinte de la jeune fille en se massant le bras. Ses deux amis semblèrent alors juste réaliser l'état de Red, lamentable, il fallait le dire.

-Oh ! Qu'est ce qui a bien pu t'arriver ?

Les traces d'inquiétudes que Red perçut dans la voix de la jeune fille lui mit un immense baume au cœur, et une douce chaleur s'immisça en lui. Il n'en comprenait pas la cause, mais c'était un sentiment des plus agréables.

-Où est-ce que tu t'es encore fourré ? grogna Green.

-Une longue histoire, répondit celui qui portait une casquette, faisant fi du ton utilisé par son ami. Attendez, je vais vous expliquer.

Il raconta alors les évènements du Mont Sélénite, en expliquant bien tous les détails. Green et Blue se montrèrent bon public face à son récit. Il mentionna sa rencontre avec Mario, et le rôle que l'homme avait eu à jouer dans sa confrontation avec l'organisation criminelle de Kanto, et continua avec son court duel contre les deux sbires qui l'avaient découvert. Il termina enfin en contant son combat à mort contre la feue lieutenante. Blue plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche lorsque Red leur fit comprendre qu'il avait été à l'origine de la mort de la femme.

-... et voilà donc toute l'histoire, acheva-t-il.

Le regard de Green n'était plus aussi dur, Red le remarqua, et s'en montra... surpris. Ses iris vertes montraient des éclats de tristesse inattendus de la part du garçon. Mais il semblait toujours partagé à cause du différend qu'il avait eu avec lui, à Argenta.

Blue, elle, éprouvait une grande tristesse, et ne s'en cachait pas.

-Je ne sais pas si j'aurai survécu à tout ça, dit-elle enfin, brisant le silence qui s'était installé. Red, tu as vraiment agi comme un véritable dresseur !

Nouveau moment de silence. Les regards des trois adolescents du Bourg Palette se faisaient fuyants.

-Red, lâcha finalement Green. A Argenta...

-Pas la peine de reparler de ça, grogna le garçon. Blue n'a pas à savoir ce qui s'est passé.

-Ce n'est pas de ça que je veux te parler ! rétorqua vivement Green. Je voulais juste que tu saches... J'ai aussi perdu la première fois contre Pierre.

Red ouvrit des yeux ronds, et fixa intensément Green. Blue aussi s'en montra surprise. Green avait l'attitude de quelqu'un qui venait d'avouer un mensonge honteux.

-J'étais trop sûr de moi, et je suis arrivé à l'Arène d'Argenta avec un Rattata et mon Carapuce. Mais Pierre m'a vaincu, et j'ai dû m'entraîner. J'ai alors relâché Rattata, il était trop faible contre Pierre, et ne m'aurait été d'aucune utilité. J'ai donc capturé un Noeunoeuf à la place, qui lui serait efficace contre les Pokémon Roche de Pierre. Et lorsque vous m'avez vu combattre, j'en étais à mon deuxième combat.

Red était bouche bée. Green aussi avait dû combattre Pierre deux fois ? Seule Blue donc l'avait battu du premier coup... Mais ce n'était pas la chose qui choqua le plus Red.

-Tu... Tu as osé relâcher un Pokémon parce qu'il était trop faible ? balbutia-t-il. Les Pokémon n'ont-ils donc que si peu d'importance pour toi qu'ils sont interchangeables entre eux, comme des vêtements ?

-Tu connais mon avis sur la question, Red ! rugit Green. Nous n'avons pas la même conception du Dressage des Pokémon, et tu le sais ! Seuls les Pokémon puissants sont importants, les autres ne sont bons qu'à servir d'animaux domestiques !

Red serrait les dents. Il ne pouvait laisser Green dire de telles âneries à propos des Pokémon. Blue tentait de les concilier, gênée de voir les deux amis se disputer.

-Red... Green...

-N'importe quel Pokémon peut devenir fort avec un bon entraînement ! répliqua Red, ignorant Blue. Ils ont besoin de se sentir aimés, et alors ils pourront libérer tout leur potentiel. Tu as tort Green !

-Tu crois ça ?!

Il serrait les poings, visiblement prêt à en venir jusque-là.

-Non, j'en suis sûr !

Red serra les poings à son tour. Malgré ses blessures, il était prêt à se battre contre Green pour enfin lui prouver qu'il avait définitivement tort.

-ARRÊTTEZ !

Blue s'était interposée entre eux, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Ils étaient humides aussi, elle était visiblement triste de les voir se déchirer entre eux.

-Vous n'allez pas briser votre amitié à cause des Pokémon ! hurla-t-elle. Elle vaut bien plus que ça... Tellement plus...

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Red s'en sentit profondément désolé, et était prêt à tout pour consoler la jeune fille. En face de lui, Green semblait avoir la même attitude. Pourtant, il ne comprenait pas le comportement de la jeune fille. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis à peine un mois.

Red chercha le regard de Green, qu'il trouva. Il semblait partager son trouble. Mais il lui fit aussi comprendre qu'il souhaitait régler leur différend.

-Réglons cela comme les dresseurs que nous sommes, dit enfin Green, détachant une Poké Ball de sa ceinture. Un duel de Pokémon.

-Très bien, répondit Red en sortant la Ball de son Pikachu.

Blue, loin de se montrer attendrie par ce nouveau comportement commença à frapper la poitrine de Green, pleurant de plus belle.

-Vous êtes tellement idiots ! dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Vous êtes les garçons les plus idiots que j'ai jamais vus ! Green, comment peux-tu faire ça après toutes tes belles paroles ?

Elle se tourna vers Red, et le frappa à son tour. Cela ne lui faisait pas mal physiquement, mais chaque coup était comme un déchirement de son cœur.

-Et toi Red, comment peux-tu répondre à ses provocations alors que tu es sûrement le plus gentil garçon que j'ai jamais rencontré ?

Elle s'effondra au sol, en larmes, et exténuée. Green et Red échangèrent un regard gêné. Red allait aider Blue, mais elle dégagea violemment son bras, se redressant.

-Ne me touche pas ! Vous êtes vraiment cons !

Sur ces paroles, elle se mit à courir loin d'eux, par le Pont Pépite, toujours en pleurs. Red et Green restèrent un moment interloqués par la détresse de la jeune fille. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle agissait comme ça. Ils échangèrent un regard, qui pour la première fois depuis longtemps, voulait dire la même chose.

-Elle est vraiment folle cette fille, murmura enfin Red.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, vieux frère... Mais nous avons toujours un différend à régler ! Prépare-toi !

Red sourit. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, il allait livrer un combat de Pokémon contre Green, son meilleur ami, et désormais Rival. Il oublia aussitôt Blue, et se sentit happé par la tension du combat, cette tension unique qu'il ne pouvait éprouver que face à Green. En face de lui, le garçon souriait.

-Roucool, à toi ! hurla Green en lançant sa Poké Ball.

-Parfait ! répondit Red. Pikachu, je te choisis !

Les deux Pokémon sortirent de leur Poké Ball, se faisant face. Red se félicitait d'avoir choisi de commencer le combat par Pikachu. Il avait l'avantage du type contre le Roucool de Green, qui faisait une petite grimace.

-Roucool, Tornade !

-Pikachu, attaque Tonnerre !

Pikachu se concentra un instant, avant de relâcher une immense décharge électrique. En face, Roucool battit vivement des ailes, créant un puissant courant d'air tourbillonnant. Les deux attaques partirent chacune en direction de l'adversaire, et se rencontrèrent en chemin.

L'attaque électrique de Pikachu fut plus puissante que la Tornade du Roucool, et elle coupa le tourbillon en deux parts, qui s'écrasèrent de chaque côté de la souris électrique. L'attaque Tonnerre, en revanche, toucha droit au but, et ne laissa aucune chance au Pokémon volant, grillé par l'attaque super-efficace contre lui.

-Ton Pikachu est devenu très bon, dit Green en rappelant son Pokémon.

-Les bienfaits de ma méthode de Dressage, répondit Red. Mes Pokémon sont avant tous mes amis, et ils le savent.

-En même temps, de l'électricité contre un Pokémon de type vol... Et puis, j'ai attrapé mon Roucool très récemment, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de l'entrainer.. Voyons comment tu vas te débrouiller contre lui en revanche !

Il envoya une seconde Poké Ball. Cette fois-ci, ce fut un Pokémon que Red connaissait bien qui en sortit, Noeunoeuf. Il eut un petit sourire.

-Très bien, continuons le combat alors ! Pikachu, attaque Souplesse !

Pikachu s'élança, et sauta sur le Noeunoeuf. Green attendit ce moment précis pour déclencher son attaque.

-Noeunoeuf, Poudre Dodo !

Alors que Pikachu allait exécuter son attaque, Noeunoeuf expulsa violemment sa poudre somnifère. L'attaque fut fulgurante, et la souris électrique tomba mollement au sol, endormie. Red s'étrangla de surprise.

-Que ?!

-Il faut savoir parfois attendre le bon moment pour attaquer, et trouver les failles dans la défense de ses adversaires, sourit Green. Attaquer sans stratégie peut mener à ta perte !

Red serra les poings, et rappela Pikachu, toujours endormi. Il devait faire plus attention, oui. Green n'était pas l'un de ces crétins de la Team Rocket, et il était capable de stratégies bien plus avancées qu'eux.

Il posa le regard sur ses Poké Ball. Il avait le choix entre Reptincel, qui avait l'avantage du type, et Mélofée, son nouveau compagnon. Red hésitait. Certes, il aurait l'avantage avec Reptincel, mais il savait aussi qu'il le fatiguerait, et que Green enverrait aussitôt après son Carapuce. Il leva la tête, posant son regard sur la ceinture de Green. 4 Poké-Ball. Une occupée par Roucool, KO, celle de Noeunoeuf, vide, et les deux autres occupées par ses deux derniers Pokémon.

Sa main se porta sur la Poké Ball de Mélofée, qu'il envoya en l'air, libérant le petit Pokémon. Il conserverait Reptincel pour lutter contre Carapuce, aussi pour cacher l'évolution de ce dernier, qu'il avait volontairement omis de mentionner dans son récit des évènements du Mont-Sélénite.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce Pokémon, marmonna Green en sortant son Pokédex.

Il regarda l'écran de l'appareil, avant de le ranger, songeur.

-Un Pokémon rare... Voyons voir s'il est puissant ! Noeunoeuf, Balle-Graine !

Le groupement d'œuf chargea un moment sa puissance, avant de relâcher une nuée de graines. Mais Red savait comment il pouvait contrer cette attaque.

-Mélofée, Lilliput !

Le Pokémon rapetissa alors d'un coup, sous l'effet de l'attaque, laissant passer le déferlement de graines au-dessus de lui. Red se mit à afficher un petit sourire malin, tandis que Green serait les dents. Il allait désormais être bien plus difficile pour le Noeunoeuf de toucher Mélofée.

-Noeunoeuf, Poudre Dodo !

Le Pokémon plante réitéra son attaque, mais rata allègrement sa cible d'au moins un bon mètre. Red sourit. Il était temps de passer à l'action. Ne connaissant pas encore bien les attaques de son Mélofée, il sortit son Pokédex.

-Mélofée, Métronome !

Le petit Pokémon se mit alors à secouer le doigt d'un rythme lent, faisant se froncer les sourcils de Green, qui posa un regard suspicieux sur Red.

-Qu'est-ce que tu mijote ?

Ce fut alors avec surprise que Green vit Mélofée utiliser une puissante attaque Lance Flamme, qui brûla son Pokémon Plante, et le mit KO en un coup. Il n'en revenait pas.

-Métronome est une attaque permettant d'utiliser une technique au hasard parmi toutes celles que les Pokémon peuvent utiliser, révéla fièrement Red. Et il semble bien que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance.

Green grimaça, et rappela son Pokémon. Red savait que son ami et rival était vexé de s'être fait battre de cette manière. Il lança sa troisième Poké Ball, révélant un bien étrange Pokémon aux yeux du garçon. Il semblait dormir, et sa constitution était des plus chétive. Red pointa son Pokédex sur le Pokémon.

-Abra, lut-il. Un Pokémon psy...

Il ferma les yeux, réfléchissant à la technique qu'il allait devoir utiliser. Mais Green n'attendit pas.

-Attaque Choc Mental !

La technique ne loupa pas Mélofée, qui poussa un gémissement de douleur en se tenant la tête. Red comprit alors que l'attaque était, comme son nom l'indiquait, mentale, et touchait à l'esprit de son Pokémon.

-Tiens bon Mélofée ! encouragea-t-il.

-Ne crois pas qu'il va gagner ce combat, répondit-Green. Regarde-le !

Red ne pouvait lui donner tort. L'attaque était parvenue à embrouiller l'esprit de Mélofée, qui se mit à tituber sur place.

-Il... Il est confus ?

-Bien vu Red. Et il a de grandes chances de s'attaquer lui-même. Quel dommage !

La dernière remarque était purement ironique, Red le comprit parfaitement. Serrant les dents, le jeune dresseur savait qu'il disait vrai. Il était temps de croiser les doigts !

-Mélofée, Torgnoles !

Le Pokémon fée hésita un instant, toujours titubant. Puis, il s'écrasa la main sur son visage, s'attaquant lui-même, au grand désespoir de Red. Green répliqua alors par une seconde attaque Choc Mental, qui mit Mélofée au tapis.

-Il est puissant, admit Red en rappelant Mélofée dans sa Poké Ball. Ton Abra est un excellent Pokémon.

-N'est-ce pas ! fit Green avec un petit sourire fier.

Red reprit la Ball de Pikachu. Même s'il était encore endormi, il pouvait se battre... si toutefois il se réveillait. Mais il restait toujours une petite chance que cela arrive. Et cette chance, il la tenterait.

La Ball toucha le sol, laissant sortir Pikachu, toujours profondément endormi. En face de Red, Green ne put qu'esquisser un petit sourire.

-C'est risqué de rappeler un Pokémon endormi au combat, ricana le garçon.

-Je le sais, répondit Red.

-Après tout, c'est à mon avantage ! Abra, Choc Mental !

Abra prépara encore ses ondes mentales, puis exécuta son attaque sur Pikachu. Red espéra un petit instant que l'attaque Psy parviendrait à réveiller son Pokémon, mais Pikachu continua de dormir. Green fit alors enchainer à son Pokémon une attaque Rafale Psy.

-Pi... fit alors la souris électrique, sortant enfin de son sommeil.

-Pikachu ! s'exclama Red, soulagé.

Le Pokémon posa son regard encore un peu embrumé sur son dresseur, semblant réaliser qu'il était en plein milieu d'un combat. Il secoua la tête, et fit signe qu'il était prêt pour la suite.

-Bien ! Attaque Tonnerre !

-Abra, réplique avec Téléport !

Pikachu chargea son électricité dans son corps, puis la relâcha en un puissant éclair. Mais Abra se téléporta au moment où l'éclair allait l'atteindre, esquivant de ce fait l'attaque. Red fit un coup dans l'air, agacé de ne pas être parvenu à toucher le Pokémon adverse.

Pendant encore quelques attaques, le même schéma se reproduit, énervant de plus en plus Red, pendant que le sourire de Green s'allongeait au fur et à mesure du temps.

-Pikachu, déclara enfin Red, à court de patience, Vive-Attaque !

Cette fois, l'attaque fut suffisamment rapide pour toucher Abra avant qu'il ne se téléporte. Red poussa un petit cri de contentement. Il constata avec plaisir que l'Abra ne semblait que très mal encaisser l'attaque physique de son Pokémon. Il devait jouer sur ça !

-Pikachu, Souplesse !

-Abra, répliqua Green, Choc Mental !

Les deux Pokémon exécutèrent leur attaque au même moment. Pikachu toucha Abra de l'ensemble de son corps, tout en se tenant la tête à cause de l'attaque du Pokémon adverse. Les deux Pokémon s'effondrèrent alors au sol, sans se relever.

-... Double KO, annonça doucement Green.

-Oui, confirma son ami.

Les deux dresseurs se fixèrent dans les yeux. Émeraude contre Rubis. Ils ne purent que se sourire, comprenant ce que cela signifiait.

-Il ne te reste plus que lui toi aussi, souffla Red en tournant sa casquette à l'envers.

-Tout juste, appuya Green. Comme au premier jour...

Ils saisirent tous deux leur dernière Poké Ball, contenant chacun leur premier Pokémon. Red sentait la chaleur qui provenait de l'intérieur de la Ball, presque à lui brûler la paume de la main. Reptincel, son compagnon, brûlait de pouvoir prendre sa revanche.

Les deux garçons lancèrent chacun leur Ball au même moment, et toutes les deux révélèrent leur Pokémon au même instant. Reptincel faisait face à ce qui semblait être l'évolution de Carapuce. Red eut un léger sourire.

-Toi aussi, il a évolué. Comme Carabaffe.

-Oui, contre la Team Rocket.

Ils se fixèrent un instant. Le véritable combat allait commencer. Red en était tout excité.

-C'est parti ! hurlèrent les deux amis, alors que leurs deux Pokémon foncèrent l'un vers l'autre.

Le combat commença ainsi. Reptincel bloqua l'attaque Coup d'Krane de Carabaffe de ses pattes, et répliqua par un autre coup de tête. Le Pokémon eau serra les dents, et sauta en arrière, se frottant le crâne.

-Ne te laisse pas faire, hurla Green. Pistolet à O !

Le Pokémon tortue envoya alors un puissant jet d'eau directement sur Reptincel. Si l'attaque l'atteignit d'abord, le Pokémon lézard esquiva ensuite en bondissant au-dessus de Carabaffe. Red, avec un sourire, songea alors qu'avec son évolution, son Pokémon était devenu plus agile, et plus aérien. Ses bonds étaient gigantesques, et le garçon soupçonnait de plus en plus que Reptincel, lorsqu'il évoluerait, gagnerait une paire d'aile. Il secoua la tête, pour se remettre les idées en place.

-Reptincel, Morsure !

Le Pokémon de feu, qui se trouvait derrière la tortue, referma sa mâchoire sur la queue blanche et soyeuse de son ennemi. Carabaffe poussa un cri de douleur. Reptincel fut forcé de stopper son attaque lorsque Carabaffe commença à se débattre pour s'en extirper.

Green donna alors l'ordre à son Pokémon d'utiliser Repli pour booster sa défense. Carabaffe obéit et rentra dans sa carapace. Toutefois, Red se montra plus malin que Green, et fit cracher une attaque Lance-Flamme de Reptincel directement dans l'un des trous de la carapace, ce qui eut l'effet immédiat de faire sortir Carabaffe de sa carapace, le crâne légèrement roussi.

-Bien trouvé Red, commenta Green.

-Merci, tu te débrouilles bien aussi, sourit le jeune dresseur.

Red fit alors attaquer le Pokémon lézard avec une attaque Griffe, mais Carabaffe rentra à nouveau dans sa carapace. Red allait réutiliser la même technique que précédemment, mais Green n'était pas prêt de se faire avoir deux fois, et surtout pas de suite.

-Carabaffe, Pistolet à O en restant dans ta carapace !

Alors que Reptincel allait utiliser son Lance-Flamme, la tortue exécuta les ordres de son maître. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, et 5 puissants jets d'eau sortirent par les cinq trous de la carapace, surprenant Red et Reptincel. Le lézard se prit un bon jet d'eau en pleine tête, avant qu'il ne se décale. Mais Green enchaina aussitôt.

-Continue ton attaque en tournant sur toi-même !

Red comprit ce que Green voulait faire, et serra les dents. S'il ne faisait rien, il était sûr de perdre ! Carabaffe se mit alors à tourner, et les jets d'eau recommencèrent à atteindre Reptincel. Red ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir éviter cette attaque, et Reptincel souffrait du torrent d'eau qu'il recevait. Green jubilait.

-Tu vas perdre, Red !

Red ferma les yeux. Il eut alors l'illumination, et les rouvrit aussitôt.

-Reptincel, saute sur la carapace de Carabaffe !

Le Pokémon de feu ne se le fit pas redire, et malgré la fatigue due à l'attaque aquatique, il parvint à atterrir là où son dresseur avait voulu qu'il le fasse. Reptincel se retrouva alors à l'abri de l'eau, qui éclaboussait les chaussures des deux jeunes dresseurs. Green fut un moment déstabilisé par ce retournement de situation, et Red en profita pour enchainer.

-Allez, perce-moi cette Carapace avec une Griffe-Acier !

Reptincel prépara sa patte, même s'il tournait en même temps que la tortue, et abattit ses griffes aussi dures que de l'acier sur Carabaffe, entaillant profondément la carapace de ce dernier. Le Pokémon eau poussa un cri, et fut forcé de stopper son attaque, pendant que Reptincel bondissait aux côtés de son dresseur.

-Très astucieux, fit remarquer Green. Tu as trouvé exactement la bonne parade.

Il se tût. Les deux garçons observaient leur Pokémon. Ils étaient aussi exténués l'un que l'autre, et aucun ne semblaient pouvoir utiliser une attaque utilisant leur propre élément. Red comprit, tout comme Green que la prochaine attaque serait décisive. Il ne devait pas perdre, c'était là sa revanche sur le combat qu'ils avaient fait à Jadielle !

-Reptincel, Griffe-Acier !

-Carabaffe, Coup d'Krane !

Les deux Pokémon foncèrent alors l'un sur l'autre. Reptincel durcissait ses griffes, pendant que Carabaffe fonçait tête baissée. Ils se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, et au moment où ils allaient se percuter...

-KYAAAAAAAAAA !

Un cri se fit entendre, interrompant le combat. Les deux Pokémon se tournèrent chacun vers leur dresseur respectif, pendant qu'ils se tournaient eux-mêmes vers l'origine du cri. Il semblait provenir d'une maison de l'autre côté du cours d'eau. Pire, il leur semblait avoir reconnu le cri de...

-Blue ! s'exclamèrent Red et Green.

D'un regard, les deux amis comprirent alors qu'ils avaient la même idée en tête.. Rapidement, Green et Red donnèrent à leur Pokémon chacun une potion, afin qu'ils soient un peu plus en état de se battre. Car si Blue poussait un cri de la sorte, Red était convaincu qu'il devait s'agir d'un ennemi de taille.

-On y va ?

-Oui, répondit Green en hochant de la tête.

Les deux garçon échangèrent un dernier regard, puis se mirent à courir, traversant le pont. Mais ils furent aussitôt stoppés par un groupe de dresseurs, plantés au milieu de ce denier. Red grinça des dents, alors que Green rugissait :

-Mais dégagez de là ! Vous n'avez pas entendu le cri ?

-Si, répondit un des gamins. Mais ce n'est pas notre problème, vous savez ?

-Nous, nous sommes les dresseurs du Pont Pépite, reprit une fillette. Et si vous souhaitez traverser ce pont, il va falloir nous battre !

-Mais bien entendu, vous ne parviendrez pas à tous nous achever, termina un scout.

Red et Green échangèrent un énième regard, qui montrait exactement la même exaspération de chaque côté. Ils soupirèrent, et sortirent chacun leur Poké Ball.

-On est pressés... commença Red.

-...Alors hors de notre chemin ! termina Green.

Les deux dresseurs appelèrent chacun leur Pokémon, Reptincel et Carabaffe, tandis que les premiers des dresseurs du Pont-Pépite appelaient les leurs.

Cinq minutes plus tard, et une petite dizaine de Pokémon vaincus, Red et Green reprenaient enfin leur course, sous le regard mi- impressionné, mi- dégouté des dresseurs du pont.

Ils ne faiblirent pas lors de leur course, continuant de courir. Il n'y avait plus une minute à perdre, ils avaient déjà dû sacrifier trop de temps pour battre tous les dresseurs.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la fameuse maison, essoufflés. Green s'appuya contre un arbre, pendant que Red posait ses mains sur ses genoux. Il lui semblait bien qu'il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite. Le garçon observa alors la maison, pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle.

En fait, elle tenait plus de la villa que de la maison. Et Red en déduit sans mal qu'il devait s'agir de la fameuse villa de Léo, le Pokémaniac dont il avait entendu parler un peu plus tôt. Il devait avouer que le cadre et la villa étaient des plus jolis.

-Tu crois qu'il s'est... passé quoi ? fit Red entre deux respirations.

-Je...ne sais pas, répondit Green, insufflant bruyamment.

Ils reprirent encore quelques secondes leur respiration, avant qu'ils s'estiment suffisamment remis pour agir. Red prit la Poké Ball de Reptincel dans sa main, pendant que Green faisait de même avec la Poké Ball de son Carabaffe. Ils se mirent chacun face à la porte, prêts à entrer. Green tourna la poignée, et tous les deux entrèrent.

Ils se retrouvèrent d'abord dans le hall de la villa. Il était vide, et Red s'en estimait heureux. Le lieu se montrait assez étroit, et ils auraient eu du mal à combattre ici.

-Passe devant, lui dit Green. Je surveille nos arrières.

-Ok.

Red avança alors, sentant Green contre son dos. Ils constituaient une drôle de présence dans cette villa. Ce n'était pas comme dans les films, un endroit sombre et glauque. Au contraire, l'intérieur de la maison était baigné dans une vive lumière venant de l'extérieur, permettant aux deux garçons d'apprécier la richesse des lieux.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin, mais l'absence d'âme qui vive dans l'ensemble de la maison surprenait les deux amis. Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans une immense salle, remplie d'appareils et de documents. Red écarquilla les yeux de surprise, tandis que Green s'attelait à une observation muette.

-C'est le top de la technologie, murmura enfin le petit-fils du Professeur Chen. Incroyable !

-On est chez Léo, révéla Red. Tu le connais, non ?

-Léo ? Le Pokémaniac qui est aussi chercheur ?

Red hocha la tête. Green se montra alors pensif. La main sur le menton, il observa les appareils. Red attendait les réflexions de son ami.

-Hum... Les recherches de Léo feraient envie à n'importe quelle personne malintentionnée... Ce ne serait pas étonnant que des personnes, comme la Team Rocket, soient à la recherches des résultats des recherches de cet homme...

Red ne sut quoi répondre, et décida donc de se remettre plutôt à la raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient ici : savoir ce qui était arrivé à Blue. Et parmi tout ce fouillis de documents et de machines extrêmement complexes, Red ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que d'appeler Blue.

-BLUE, TU ES LÀ ?

Green lui plaqua aussitôt la main sur la bouche, furieux, lui sifflant :

-Non mais t'es pas fou ?!

Mais à leur grande surprise, surtout celle de Green, ils purent entendre la voix de Blue s'élever, faiblement.

-Ou...Oui.

Red fit un sourire narquois à Green, qui se montrait toujours abasourdi.

-Tu es où ? demanda finalement le jeune Chen.

-Je suis pas loin des téléporteurs Pokémon, mais surtout, ne venez pas tout de suite !

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard interloqué, ne comprenant pas la réaction de la jeune fille. Pourquoi diable ne voulait-elle pas être rejointe par eux ?

-N'approchez pas, répéta Blue. Pas tout de suite.

-Mais pourquoi ? l'interrogea Red. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant ses mots. Red et Green commençaient à perdre patience.

-J'ai... j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec les téléporteurs, révéla la jeune fille. Lorsque je voulais venir en aide à Léo...

Red vit largement les yeux de Green s'écarquiller. Lui n'y comprenait rien, et ne voyait pas du tout où voulait en venir Blue, et encore moins pourquoi le garçon s'alarmait.

-Bon sang ! s'exclama Green. Blue, ne me dis pas que le problème vient du fait que tu t'es retrouvée dans le téléporteur à la place d'un Pokémon !

-Et bien... si. Et Léo aussi.

Green plaqua sa main contre son front, inquiet. Red ne comprenait toujours pas.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? J'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique un peu.

Green le fit taire, et repris la parole.

-Blue... On peut approcher maintenant ?

La réponse fut positive, et Green emmena Red à sa suite. Le garçon était perdu dans tout ça. C'était trop complexe pour lui ces trucs scientifiques. Contrairement à Green, il ne s'était jamais intéressé à ça, et n'avait jamais été très bon dans les sciences.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant Blue que Red comprit l'ampleur du problème. Blue était assise contre le téléporteur, visiblement honteuse. Elle se redressa, laissant mieux apparaître les attributs de Pokémon qu'elle avait, visiblement ceux d'un Pokémon vache. Et Red, tandis que ses yeux tombaient sur la poitrine de la jeune fille, ne put empêcher une petite voix en lui dire que jamais l'expression vulgaire « Vache Laitière » pour une fille n'avait pris autant de sens qu'en cet instant.[1] Il détourna les yeux, sentant ses joues chauffer, gêné.

-Je suis horrible, murmura-t-elle.

-On va t'aider à retrouver ton état normal, répondit Green, le rouge aux joues. Mais d'abord, où se trouve Léo ?

-Il est là.

Red tourna la tête vers l'endroit que désigna la jeune fille. Il découvrit alors une sorte de créature semblable à un Mélofée, mais avec une tête plus humaine, et quelques autres attributs humains. Red se montra une fois de plus bouche-bée.

-C'est vous Léo ? demanda Green.

-Il ne pourra pas te répondre, soupira Blue. Il n'arrive plus à parler. C'est pour ça que je me suis emmêlé les pinceaux avec la machine, c'est très complexe...

-Lo Mélo, fit Léo, tentant de parler.

-Effectivement, ça ne va pas nous aider, fit Green, perdu.

Red observait la scène, les pièces du puzzle se mettant en place dans sa tête. Apparemment, Léo avait dû avoir un problème avec sa machine, et avait trouvé Blue pour qu'elle puisse l'aider à retrouver son apparence normale. Mais incapable de pouvoir communiquer avec Blue, il n'avait pu réussir à la guider pour utiliser les bons boutons, et Blue, tentant de limiter les dégâts, avait aussi été victime de la machine.

-Donc tout ce qu'il faut, c'est réussir à comprendre ce que Léo veut nous dire, en conclu Red, frappant dans sa main.

-Tu as bien compris, confirma Blue.

-Fée !

Red se tourna vers Léo, toujours plus ressemblant à un Mélofée qu'à un humain. Il semblait soucieux, mais aussi décidé.

-J'ai peut-être une idée.

Red, sous les yeux surpris de Blue et de Green, fit sortir Mélofée de sa Poké Ball. Il était toujours exténué du combat qu'il avait livré contre les Pokémon de Green, mais tenait malgré tout debout, désormais. Il tourna son regard fatigué vers Red.

-Mé, fée lomé ? demanda-t-il.

-Mélofée, j'aimerais que tu parles avec Léo, et que tu nous fasses comprendre ce qu'il essaie de nous dire.

Le Pokémon hocha la tête, et se tourna vers le Mélofée humain qu'était Léo. Pendant une petite minute, Mélofée écouta Léo, avant de se tourner vers Red.

Red était comme tout humain bien incapable de comprendre ce que disaient les Pokémon. En revanche, il était très proche de ses propres créatures, et malgré la barrière de l'espèce, et donc du langage, il parvenait à les comprendre, comme si un lien invisible entre eux leur permettait de communiquer.

Mélofée, sous les yeux intrigués de Blue et de Green, commença alors à répéter à Red ce que lui avait dit Léo, à grand renfort de gestes. Red s'en doutait, pour ses deux amis, le charabia que déblatéra le petit Pokémon était tout bonnement incompréhensible. Mais lui parvenait à saisir ce que le Pokémon voulait lui faire comprendre.

-Bien, sourit Red. Je crois avoir compris... Green, tu peux venir m'aider ?

Le petit-fils du Professeur Chen se mit alors face au clavier que lui indiqua Red, qui vérifiait bien que Léo confirmait ce qu'il faisait. Il guida alors Green, et finalement, la machine se mit en route.

-Mélo lo ! S'exclama Léo, en rentrant dans l'habitacle, tout excité.

La porte se referma alors, cachant Léo de la vue des trois jeunes gens. Il y eut alors une vive lumière, et comme un grand bruit de soufflerie, avant que tout ne redevienne normal. Red, qui avait plissé les yeux à cause de la lumière, les rouvrit complètement.

-Vous... Vous croyez que ça a marché ? s'inquiéta Blue.

Comme pour répondre à cette question que les trois amis se posaient, la porte de l'habitacle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme d'une petite trentaine d'année, les cheveux bruns ondulés. Un sourire prit place sur son visage.

-Merci ! fit-il alors en sortant du téléporteur. Désolé de vous avoir mêlés à tout ça, mais j'étais bloqué sous cette apparence depuis quelques jours.

-Personne n'est venu ici ? S'étonna Green.

-Si, bien sûr, répondit Léo en refermant l'habitacle. Mais tous ont pris peur en me découvrant sous cette apparence... Quand je pense que tout ça est arrivé à cause d'un Rattata. Il est entrée chez moi pendant que je m'occupais des derniers réglages de cette machine, et a sûrement appuyé sur les boutons par accident. C'est comme ça que j'ai été piégé.

-Et cette machine, c'est quoi au juste ? interrogea alors Red.

Léo se tourna vers la machine, un air de fierté sur son visage.

-Ça ? C'est un prototype des prochains téléporteurs Pokémon qui équiperont les Centres Pokémon. Avec cet appareil, deux dresseurs pourront échanger leurs Pokémon alors même qu'ils se trouvent à des dizaines, voire des centaines de kilomètres de distance.

-Euh... s'il-vous-plaît ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Blue, qui avait interrompu Léo d'un petit ton plaintif. Elle se montrait toujours gênée.

-Ce n'est pas que votre histoire ne m'intéresse pas, reprit Blue, mais il ne serait pas possible de me rendre à nouveau normale ?

Léo se frappa le front de sa main, pendant que Red et Green éclataient de rire. Un instant plus tard, Blue se retrouva dans l'habitacle du téléporteur, alors que Léo se plaçait devant le clavier de commande. Il effectua une manipulation, et lança la machine.

Ce fut une Blue à nouveau normale qui sortit de la machine, radieuse. Elle sauta dans les bras de Red et de Green.

-Merci à vous deux, sincèrement ! Oh, et merci à vous, Léo.

Le scientifique fit signe qu'il s'agissait là de la moindre des choses. Léo termina donc son récit en expliquant son incapacité à appuyer sur les bons boutons lorsqu'il était un Pokémon, et son incapacité à s'exprimer. Il s'excusa encore une fois à Blue pour les problèmes qu'il avait causé, ce qui inspira à Green une question.

-Il ne me semble pas qu'il existe un Pokémon vache à Kanto, fit remarquer le garçon, songeur. Quel était ce Pokémon ?

-Il s'agissait d'un Ecremeuh, un Pokémon vivant dans la région de Johto, et plus particulièrement près de Doublonville, ma ville natale, sourit Léo. Il devait sûrement s'agir de celui de Blanche, une amie à moi qui vit toujours là-bas.

Red resta songeur, et se tourna vers Green.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait l'enregistrer dans notre Pokédex ?

-Non, répondit Green. Papy ne nous a demandé que d'enregistrer les Pokémon vivant à Kanto. Ecremeuh étant un Pokémon d'une autre région, ne l'enregistrons pas.

Blue confirma les dires de Green d'un hochement de tête. Red n'insista pas. En revanche, Léo poussa une petite exclamation.

-Le Pokédex ? Celui que concevait le Professeur Chen ?

-Euh, oui, répondirent en chœur les trois porteurs de Pokédex.

-Le vieux Sam m'avait parlé de ce projet, sourit Léo. Et à ce que j'entends, il les a donc terminés, et a trouvé à qui les confier.

-A qui les confier ? s'étonna Red. Il avait une raison particulière de nous les confier ?

Léo se figea aussitôt, dans la posture de quelqu'un qui en avait trop dit. Il se dépêcha alors de changer de sujet de conversation.

-Enfin, puisque vous êtes en mission pour ce vieux Chen, et en remerciement pour votre précieuse aide, je vais vous aider, et vous récompenser. Suivez-moi.

Il leur fit signe, et Green, Red et Blue marchèrent à sa suite. L'homme les mena jusque dans un petit bureau, fonctionnel et très ordonné. Il leur intima de s'asseoir, pendant qu'il fouillait dans une immense armoire. Il poussa alors une exclamation, et en sortit trois sacs, différents, et relativement discrets.

-Voilà l'une des choses que j'ai pour vous, sourit-il. Je vois que vos sacs sont plutôt chargés.

Il désigna en exemple celui que Green avait posé entre ses jambes, et qui se révélait d'une taille assez impressionnante. Red posa son regard sur son propre bagage, qui n'avait absolument rien à envier à celui de Green. Quant à celui de Blue, il n'en parlait pas.

-C'est vrai, confirma Red. Mais c'est notre lot de douleur, en tant que dresseurs Pokémon.

-Et j'ai pour vous la solution, continua Léo. Tenez, prenez ces sacs à la place.

Il tendit à chacun un sac, malgré le regard interloqué que lui lançait les trois dresseurs. Red posa son regard sur le sac vide qu'il venait de recevoir de Léo. Il ne voyait absolument pas en quoi ce sac allait résoudre leur problème.

-J'avoue ne pas bien comprendre, dit lentement Blue.

-C'est vrai que comme ça il ont l'air de simples sacs, admit Léo, mais attendez que je vous montre. Tu peux me prêter un instant ton sac, Red ? Merci.

Il le posa sur la table, et l'ouvrit alors. Léo se pencha, et prit la chaise de son bureau, sous les yeux surpris des trois amis. Il entreprit alors de la faire rentrer dans le sac, et sous les yeux ébahis de Red, la fit totalement rentrer à l'intérieur de ce dernier, qui ne se déforma même pas.

-Que ? ...

-Et je te laisse vérifier par toi même, il reste toujours aussi léger.

Léo rendit son sac à Red, qui constata qu'en effet, le sac ne pesait toujours quasiment rien. L'homme plongea à nouveau ses bras dans le sac, et en ressortit sa chaise, sur laquelle il se rassit. Green, Red et Blue en restaient bouche bée.

-Co... comment est-ce possible ? demanda enfin Green.

-Compression de la matière, comme celle qui permet de rentrer les Pokémon dans les Poké Ball, expliqua doucement Léo. J'ai apporté mon aide à la réalisation de ce projet, et c'est pour cela que je possède quelques exemplaires de ces sacs. Ils seront en vente d'ici quelques mois.

-Mais pourquoi cela n'existait pas avant alors ? s'exclama Red. Les Poké Ball existent depuis belle lurette déjà !

-La difficulté venait ici du support contenant la matière compressée, révéla alors Léo. La matière étant compressée sur elle-même, la force qu'elle exerce sur le support le renfermant est forcément extrêmement importante. C'est un peu comme si vous gonfliez un ballon de baudruche d'air. Si la pression que l'air exerce sur les parois du ballon est trop importante, ce dernier éclate. Les Poké Ball ne sont pas différentes, et la matière dans laquelle elles sont faites, une matière qui est un dérivé d'un mélange présent dans les noigrumes qui servaient autrefois de Poké Ball, est ce qui permet de contenir les Pokémon à l'intérieur, sans contrainte de taille, ni de poids...

Il s'interrompit un moment, vérifiant que les trois jeunes gens en face de lui comprenaient jusque-là. Red commençait à mieux se représenter ces systèmes dans sa tête.

-Ici, le problème venait du fait que le sac que doit transporter un dresseur doit rester léger. Les Poké Ball sont certes plutôt légères, mais la matière qui les constitue est rigide, ce qui est déjà un inconvénient, et lourd quand on le met à l'échelle d'un sac. Nous avons donc dû chercher comment échapper à ce problème. Et c'est là que je suis intervenu. Ce serait sûrement beaucoup trop compliqué de tout vous expliquer, mais nous y sommes finalement arrivé, en plus de réussir à régler un second problème, qui était de stabiliser la matière compressée lorsque le sac était ouvert.

Le garçon ne pouvait que se montrer admiratif. Red s'empressa alors de vider son sac, et de tout transvaser dans le nouveau sac que lui avait offert Léo, un air extatique sur le visage. Avec plaisir, il le mit sur son dos, et eu l'immense plaisir de ne sentir qu'un très léger poids.

-Heureux que ça vous plaise, continua Léo en observant les sourires sur les visages de Red, Blue et Green. Et j'ai aussi ça pour vous.

Il fit glisser sur la table trois petits coupons, que chacun prirent en main. Red observa le petit morceau de papier. Il constata qu'il s'agissait d'un bon d'entrée sur le Saint-Anne, le fameux paquebot qui allait prochainement quitter le port de Carmin-Sur-Mer. Le bon était pour la fête d'inauguration, qui se déroulerait sur tous les jours de la semaine qui allait venir.

-C'est très dur d'obtenir ces tickets, fit remarquer Blue. Lorsque j'habitais à Carmin-Sur-Mer, j'ai entendu parler de quelques-uns de ces tickets qui se vendaient à plus de 3000 PokéDollars, une véritable folie ! Vous êtes sûr de vouloir nous les donner ?

-Je ne les ai pas achetés, répondit Léo sur un ton de badinerie. Ils m'ont été offerts par le commandant, en remerciement à l'aide technologique que j'ai apporté sur la conception des moteurs du paquebot. Mais faire la fête parmi tous ces richoux m'ennuie. Je préfère encore rester ici, et aider les gens à ma manière.

-Il y a un projet auquel vous n'avez pas apporté votre aide ? demanda Red d'un ton amusé.

Léo éclata de rire, et répondit que lui-même l'ignorait.

Finalement, les trois jeunes dresseurs quittèrent la villa de Léo que tardivement, avec finalement un plutôt bon souvenir de leur passage. Sauf Blue peut-être.

-C'est vraiment bizarre d'avoir une queue, confia-t-elle à Red et Green.

Lorsque les trois amis arrivèrent à Azuria, le soleil était déjà bas sur l'horizon. Red estima qu'il était tard, et parvint à convaincre Blue et Green de dormir au Centre Pokémon, pour pouvoir faire leur combat contre le Champion d'Arène le lendemain, surtout qu'ils pourraient s'y prendre dans la journée, étant donné que le jour suivant était un Dimanche.

Ils mangèrent avec les autres dresseurs, et se couchèrent finalement. Red, en s'allongeant sur son lit songea que finalement, Green n'était pas un cas si désespéré que ça. C'est sur cette bonne pensée qu'il s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, les trois dresseurs de Bourg Palette se réveillèrent de très bonne heure, et se réunirent devant l'Arène alors que la plupart des habitants se réveillaient à peine.

-Bon, on y va ? demanda Red à Blue et Green.

-Vas-y, confirma son meilleur ami et rival.

Red poussa alors la porte de l'Arène, et tous trois pénétrèrent dans le hall de l'Arène. L'hôtesse était déjà présente, mais l'air endormi qu'elle affichait prouvait qu'elle ne l'était pas depuis longtemps.

-Bonjour, les accueillit-elle. C'est pour combattre le Champion je suppose ?

-Tout juste, répondit Blue en souriant.

Elle leur fit alors signe d'avancer dans la salle suivante. Red fut le premier à entrer, découvrant un décor familier, soit un ring de combat semblable à celui utilisé par Pierre, le Champion d'Argenta. Il se mit à sourire, songeant déjà au combat qui l'attendait ici.

-Bonjour, fit alors une voix féminine.

Chacun des trois dresseurs tournèrent la tête vers l'origine de la voix. Ils découvrirent une jeune fille, d'à peu près leur âge, habillée d'un short, les cheveux roux.

-Je suis Ondine, fit-la jeune fille. Vous êtes ?

-Red.

-Green.

-Blue.

-Enchantée, répondit la jeune fille en s'approchant d'eux.

-Où est le Champion ? demanda alors Red. Nous sommes ici pour le combattre.

Ondine éclata alors de rire. Elle se mit face aux trois dresseurs, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Je suis la Championne, dit-elle. Ondine d'Azuria, aussi appelée la sirène en short. Comme mon surnom l'indique, je suis une Dresseuse utilisant les Pokémon de type eau.

Red resta un moment bouche-bée. Ce n'était pas le fait que le Champion d'Azuria soit une fille qui l'impressionnait, mais plutôt la jeunesse de ce dernier, ou plutôt cette dernière. Blue et Green eux se montrèrent plus corrects, bien que se montrant relativement surpris.

-Je sais, répondit Ondine à la question muette des trois dresseurs. Les gens ont toujours du mal à croire que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune puisse être Champion d'Arène, mais j'ai passé toute mon enfance avec les Pokémon, ce n'est pas si étonnant quand on sait cela.

Elle leur tourna le dos, s'éloignant vers l'autre bout du Ring.

-Vous venez pour gagner quel badge ?

-Notre deuxième, répondit Green. Tous les trois.

Elle hocha la tête, sans se retourner, se dirigeant vers la machine de soin Pokémon, qui servait aussi de téléporteur à partir des boites de stockage Pokémon. Elle frappa un moment au clavier, avant de se retourner vers eux.

-Vous possédez chacun combien de Pokémon ?

-Trois pour ma part, informa Red en montrant ses Poké Ball. Green en a quatre, quant à Blue...

-J'en ai trois aussi, sourit la jeune fille.

Ondine hocha à nouveau la tête et fit apparaître six Poké Ball. Apparemment, elle ne semblait pas vouloir utiliser ses Pokémon.

-Nous sommes Dimanche, en cela, les combats ont lieu toute la journée, dit Ondine. Normalement, quelques spectateurs ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, autant les attendre. Qui veut commencer ?

-Moi, fit Blue en levant la main.

Ils parlèrent alors un petit peu, en attendant les spectateurs. Ils n'attendirent pas trop longtemps, puisqu'en une vingtaine de minutes, une petite partie des gradins s'étaient remplis de monde. Blue et Ondine se mirent alors en place, sous les ordres de l'arbitre officiel, enfin arrivé lui aussi.

-Ce match sera à 3 Pokémon contre 3, et opposera Ondine, Championne d'Azuria au challenger, Blue du Bourg Palette. Que le match commence !

Blue et Ondine envoyèrent alors leur Poké Ball révélant chacune leur Pokémon. Blue avait appelé son Bulbizarre, ou plutôt son évolution. Red pointa son Pokédex sur le Pokémon pour apprendre son nom : Herbizarre. Ondine, de son côté, avait opté pour un Pokémon en forme d'étoile, nommé Stari d'après le Pokédex.

-Blue part avantagée, sourit Green. Un Pokémon plante contre un Pokémon eau.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse perdre, sourit Red.

Les deux Pokémon foncèrent l'un vers l'autre, pour débuter le combat, mais à ce moment précis, une explosion retentit, venant de l'extérieur.

Le public poussa un cri de surprise, et le combat s'interrompit aussi sec.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclama Ondine.

Red, Blue et Green n'échangèrent qu'un seul regard, qui leur suffit alors pour se mettre d'accord. La Dresseuse rappela son Pokémon, et d'un seul mouvement, Green Red et Blue se précipitèrent à l'extérieur, les sourcils froncés, Poké Ball à la main.

* * *

[1] Ce gag a été sujet à discussion avec Grenat (qui m'aide à corriger), et venant de ma part, hésitant à le mettre ou non, car assez vulgaire, il faut l'avouer. L'idée d'origine de ce gag vient du manga Pokémon Spécial, et d'une critique toute personnelle du personnage de Blue, à comprendre que je trouvais que le dessinateur lui avait fait une poitrine trop volumineuse pour son âge (surtout à partir de l'arc OAC ). Je me suis donc dit pourquoi pas ne pas réutiliser cette expression familière « Vache Laitière » au sens propre ? Léo venant de Doublonville, et Ecremeuh étant apparu pour la première fois dans cette ville dans l'équipe de Blanche, le lien est venu naturellement.

* * *

Que dire ? La suite s'annonce encore une fois riche en action, mais vous verrez bien cela.

Merci encore une fois à Grenat pour la correction de ces longs chapitre, car je ne sais pas si tout seul le résultat serait de cette qualité.

Enfin, review vivement demandées, que ce soit pour des questions, des remarques ou autre. Merci, et à bientôt.

Niv'


	8. Mauvaises rencontres

Bonjour à tous.

Donc, voilà cette suite, qui fut un peu spéciale pour moi. Elle a été épuisante à écrire, sincèrement épuisante. Et franchement, je n'en suis pas totalement satisfait, mais je n'ai pas le courage d'y retoucher.

Donc oui, on peut considérer ce chapitre 8 comme mon chapitre maudit, celui qui m'a découragé à un point de presque vouloir abandonner. Mais j'ai promis que je livrerais la fin de cette fic, alors je la livrerais.

Ceci étant dit, il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :** Mauvaises Rencontres

Lorsque les portes coulissantes se refermèrent derrière eux, Red, Green et Blue se figèrent en découvrant la ville d'Azuria en panique. La plupart des habitants fuyaient en hurlant, et les automobilistes klaxonnaient généreusement, espérant bouger un peu plus vite.

-Mon Dieu, murmura Blue.

Red avait les yeux écarquillés. Sa main était agitée par de légers tremblements, dus à sa nervosité. Il ignorait tout de ce qui avait bien pu se passer, mais la folie ambiante, et la fuite des habitants d'Azuria ne présageait rien de bon.

-Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ?, se demanda Green, à haute voix.

Alors que les trois jeunes gens observaient le chaos qui régnait dans les rues, les portes de l'Arène se rouvrirent. Quand Ondine, la Championne, constata ce qui se passait, elle poussa une exclamation de surprise.

-Je n'avais encore jamais vu les Azuriens aussi affolés, souffla-t-elle.

Les dents serrées, Red se mit à courir, décidant de braver la foule, à la recherche de l'origine de cette cohue, sûrement l'explosion qu'ils avaient entendu plus tôt. Il devait savoir, il se sentait obligé d'intervenir, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit qu'un voyageur dans cette ville, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas le moindre lien avec quiconque ici. Et il ne se l'expliquait pas.

Red grimaça plusieurs fois quand, dans l'affolement, des gens fuyant le lieu du sinistre donnèrent des coups de coude à son bras blessé. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait bien se rétablir, mais pour le moment, il ne s'en souciait guère.

Et finalement, il y arriva. Les yeux écarquillés, la mine horrifiée, Red fut incapable de dire le moindre mot. Il fut aussitôt rejoint par Blue, Green et Ondine. Tous se figèrent, catastrophés. Ils se trouvaient devant un cratère d'une bonne taille, encore fumant, qui se trouvait en partie dans une habitation, calcinée et détruite par le souffle de l'explosion.

-Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Ondine, les larmes aux yeux. Non ! PAPA ! MAMAN !

Impuissants, les trois jeunes Pallettois ne purent qu'observer la Championne d'Arène chercher dans les décombres de ce qui devait être sa maison. Elle était désespérée, et Red en avait le cœur fendu.

-Qui a bien pu faire ça ? lâcha finalement Red.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit Green, les yeux toujours fixés sur le seul pan de mur qui tenait encore debout. Mais en tout cas, ce sont tout sauf des gens bien intentionnés.

Red était songeur. Cela ressemblait bien à une tentative d'intimidation envers Ondine, qui était, en cet instant présent, semblable à n'importe quelle jeune fille de son âge.

Alors que Red se posait mille et une questions, une sirène se fit entendre. Quelques instants plus tard, les lieux étaient occupés par les policiers. D'après leur nombre, Red était prêt à parier que presque tous les policiers du commissariat d'Azuria étaient ici.

-Je demande à tout le monde de garder son calme ! déclara une lieutenante, parlant dans un mégaphone. Que personne ne s'approche des lieux du crime, c'est important. Et si quelqu'un a été témoin de quelque chose, qu'il vienne nous raconter ce qu'il a vu.

La police avait bien fait d'intervenir, car le choc passé, la foule des curieux qui se massait autour du cratère était impressionnante. Red ne comprenait pas cette curiosité morbide.

-On va avoir du mal à tirer au clair ce qui s'est passé, grinça Blue en observant toute la foule.

Red hocha la tête, avant de tourner son regard vers Ondine. La jeune fille était anéantie. Apparemment, il s'agissait bel et bien de sa maison, où elle habitait avec ses parents, qui avaient disparus. Le garçon eut un pincement au cœur en imaginant qu'ils puissent être... il n'arrivait pas à le dire.

Lentement, s'éloignant de Blue et de Green, Red rejoignit Ondine. Mais une fois qu'il fut à ses côtés, il ne sut quoi dire, et posa donc simplement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

-C'était... chez toi ?

-Oui, renifla-t-elle. Et mes parents... ils... ils étaient à l'intérieur...

Elle laissa couler une larme. Red, bien qu'il ne la connaisse pas, ne put s'empêcher de sentir une certaine empathie envers la jeune rousse. Après tout, lui-même avait perdu son père, le puissant Fire, disparu il y a près de 10 ans. Par ailleurs, il avait disparu dans une grotte pas si loin d'Azuria, et donc de l'endroit où il se trouvait actuellement. Grotte inconnue, Caverne Azurée, cette grotte était connue sous de nombreux noms, et il était de notoriété publique que les Pokémon qui s'y terraient étaient parmi les plus redoutables et féroces de tout Kanto.

Décidant de laisser la jeune fille seule, Red s'éloigna lentement. Mais alors qu'il retournait auprès de Green et de Blue, il se sentit accroché par le bras. Surpris, Red tourna la tête vers la personne qui l'avait agrippé.

Il s'agissait d'une vieille femme, la mine sombre, un peu tremblante même. Red fut un instant interloqué, mais se reprit.

-Que voulez-vous ? interrogea Red.

-Mon... mon ga...garçon, articula la vieille femme, difficilement. Es... Es-tu... Red ?

Surpris, le jeune dresseur eut un petit mouvement de recul, qui donna sa réponse à la vieille femme, édentée. Elle avait un peu de mal à parler, sûrement son âge avancé en était-t-il pour quelque chose. Mais elle soupira de soulagement, comprenant qu'il était bel et bien Red. Le garçon fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

-Ces ho... hommes... et... et... ces femmes. Ils parlaient... de... de... de vous... un ga... ga...rçon de vo... vo...tre âge... co...rrespon...pon...dant à vo...votre de...descri...ri...ption. Ils disaient que... que... vous...vous é...étiez... l...l...leur princi...ci...pale me...me...menace a...a...ctuelle...ment.

Malgré la prononciation calamiteuse de la vieille femme, Red parvint à saisir le message que voulait lui faire passer la vieillarde. Il baissa la voix, vérifiant que personne ne les écoutait.

-Qui ? Demanda-t-il. Qui sont ces personnes ?

-La...la T...T...T...Team Ro...Ro...Rocket.

A l'entente du nom de l'organisation maudite, le sang de Red se figea, de même que la vieille femme frissonna un instant. En un instant, une expression d'horreur prit place sur son visage. Ce n'était pas possible, pas encore !

-Ce... Ce sont eux qui on fait ça ?

La vieille femme hocha la tête. Le garçon ne réalisa qu'à cet instant qu'elle semblait véritablement effrayée.

-Mais pourquoi me le dire à moi, et non à la police ?

-Les...les...les... poli...licier...ne me croi...croi...ront...ja...ja...jamais. I...I...I...Ils me...me prendront...pour...pour u...u...u...une f...f...folle. Et...ils...ils tue...tue...tueront les pa...pa...pa...parents de On...On...On...Ondine si la... la po...po...po...police in...in...tervient. Vous...Vous êtes... l...leur plus gr...gr...grande me...me...menace, i...ils le di...disent. Aidez l...les, s'il...s'il vous plait.

Red ne souhaitait surtout pas se frotter une fois de plus à la terrible organisation... Mais l'air suppliant de la vieille femme lui fit hocher la tête. La lueur d'espoir qu'il vit en retour dans les yeux fatigués de la vieille l'encouragea.

-I...Ils sont pa...pa...partis vers le...le...le nord, par le...le...le...le Pont Pé...Pé...Pépite, révéla-t-elle alors. Je ne...ne sais pas en..en...en revanche ce...ce...ce qu'i...i...i...ils vont bi...bi...bien pouvoir f...f...f...faire.

-Je ferais de mon mieux, promit Red.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la vieille femme, Red retourna auprès de Blue et de Green. Il ne devait surtout pas révéler quoi que ce soit à la police... Mais à Ondine ? Pouvait-t-il le dire à la jeune Championne ?

Un regard vers la rousse lui apporta la réponse. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Le piteux état dans lequel elle se trouvait intima à Red de ne rien lui dire. Car un cœur guidé uniquement par la vengeance était bien plus apte à faire des erreurs graves qu'un esprit plus serein.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Red ? demanda Blue. Tu sembles... contrarié.

-Je... Blue, Green, suivez-moi.

-Pourquoi ? l'interrogea son meilleur ami.

-Je vais vous expliquer.

S'éloignant de la foule, Red, Green et Blue s'arrêtèrent dans une ruelle déserte. Green s'appuya contre le mur de brique, attendant les explications, pendant que Blue s'asseyait sur une vieille caisse.

-La Team Rocket, lâcha Red, de but en blanc. C'est eux qui sont à l'origine de ça.

Green et Blue échangèrent un regard, surpris et incrédules.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ? l'interrogea la jeune fille. Les policiers sont incapables de comprendre ce qui a bien pu se passer.

-Une femme, elle a tout vu. Et elle ne peut rien dire à la police, car si jamais elle intervient, les parents d'Ondine seront exécutés. Quant à Ondine, dans l'état où elle se trouve, se serait plus dangereux qu'autre chose.

Green eut un rictus d'agacement, et de mécontentement.

-Mais pourquoi faut-il que ces Rockets soient aussi compliqués. Je ne vois pas où ils veulent en venir... Et puis, pourquoi elle te l'a dit à toi ?

Red se sentit quelque peu gêné.

-La Team Rocket me considère comme l'une de leurs principales menaces, après les événements du Mont Sélénite. En cela, ils vont se méfier... Il va falloir se montrer discrets.

-Mais pourquoi avoir kidnappé les parents d'Ondine ? Je ne comprends pas... murmura Blue. Ils n'ont même pas fait savoir qu'ils étaient en vie. Si le but est de faire chanter Ondine, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait savoir ?

-Ils veulent entretenir le doute, répondit Green, songeur. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit pour faire chanter Ondine qu'ils ont fait ça. Pour le moment, ils font croire à leur mort. Grâce à ça, elle se trouve hors d'état de nuire. Je suis prêt à mettre ma main au feu que cet attentat n'est qu'une diversion, pour occuper Ondine et les forces de l'ordre, pendant qu'ils réalisent leur véritable méfait. -C'est tout à fait logique ! s'exclama Red, après réflexion. Et étant donné qu'ils se sont dirigés vers le Pont Pépite, je suis prêt à parier que leur véritable cible n'est autre que...

-Léo, dirent les trois jeunes gens, en cœur.

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Green, Red et Blue, ayant enfin compris quel était l'objectif de toute cette mascarade. Dans leurs yeux, on pouvait y lire la détermination et l'envie d'agir.

-Je crois qu'encore une fois, on va donner une excellente leçon à cette foutue Team Rocket, fit remarquer Blue.

-Ça va vraiment devenir une habitude, répondit Green. Du moins, surtout pour toi Red !

-Crois-moi, je m'en serais bien passé, sourit ironiquement le garçon.

Et ils éclatèrent de rire, un rire qui se répercuta en écho dans la ruelle vide. Malgré la gravité de la situation, ils étaient optimistes. Ils estimaient qu'à eux trois, avec leurs Pokémon, ils pouvaient régler ce problème. Et ils n'allaient pas s'en priver.

C'est ainsi qu'alors que tout Azuria était attroupée autour du lieu de l'explosion, les trois Palettois couraient en traversant le Pont Pépite, se dirigeant vers la villa de ce très cher Léo.

-Alors, c'est quoi le plan ? demanda Blue une fois qu'ils se furent arrêtés, non-loin de la villa de Léo.

-Je pense que nous devons d'abord découvrir pourquoi ils veulent s'en prendre à Léo, proposa Green. Ensuite, seulement, nous pourrons sauver les parents d'Ondine, ainsi que Léo.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, contra Red. Le temps de comprendre ce qu'ils trafiquent, nous perdons du temps, et donc forcément des chances en plus de sauver Léo et les parents d'Ondine.

Green fronça les sourcils, fixant Red droit dans les yeux. Le garçon vit parfaitement que son ami n'était pas d'accord du tout avec son raisonnement.

-Et si jamais ils mettent la main sur ce qu'ils recherchent ? Cette maison est remplie d'appareils de haute technologie, et qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver si jamais elles tombaient entre les mains de ces enfoirés ? Non, nous devons d'abord contrer leur plan, et ensuite jouer aux sauveurs.

-Green, nous ne sommes pas là pour stopper la Team Rocket, seulement pour sauver les personnes prises en otage, rappela Red.

Green se prépara à rétorquer, mais Blue intervint entre les deux garçons.

-Stop ! Ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer encore une fois !

Red et Green continuèrent à se regarder avec un certain mépris, mais hochèrent malgré tout la tête. Il était vrai qu'il valait mieux agir. Mais comment bien intervenir s'ils n'étaient pas un minimum d'accord sur la marche à suivre ?

Le même raisonnement prit place dans la tête de Green, et un regard suffit à faire comprendre aux deux garçons qu'ils pensaient à la même solution.

-Ok, donc tu t'occupes de sauver les parents d'Ondine et Léo, pendant que moi je cherche à savoir ce qu'ils font, éluda Green.

-On est d'accord.

-Et moi, je fais quoi ? questionna Blue.

-Va avec Red, continua le petit-fils du Professeur Chen. Je préfère travailler en solo.

La jeune fille se montra un peu réticente, mais hocha malgré tout la tête. Red dévisagea Green, qui évitait son regard. Le jeune dresseur, à nouveau, n'aimait pas le comportement de Green.

Après une soirée et une matinée où ils s'étaient mieux entendus, la tension était revenue entre eux deux. Et Red se rendait compte que la seule chose qui permettait leur entente désormais, c'était Blue.

-Bon, on y va. Bonne chance.

Et Green partit le premier, laissant Red seul avec Blue. Le garçon lança un regard interloqué à la jeune fille, qui semblait plutôt contrariée.

-Pourquoi il ne veut pas de moi ? grogna Blue alors qu'ils se mettaient eux aussi à avancer.

Cette simple petite réflexion due à la mauvaise humeur de la jeune fille donna à Red un pincement au cœur. Il se sentait un peu blessé que Blue préfère lui préfère Green.

Il secoua la tête. Mais à quoi pensait-il donc ? Il s'en fichait, non ? Tentant de se convaincre lui-même, Red mit la main sur la Poké Ball de son Reptincel, se préparant à l'appeler à la moindre ombre suspecte. Cette fois, il n'allait pas se laisser surprendre par ces crétins de la Team Rocket.

Arrivés à quelques mètres de l'habitation de Léo, Red et Blue plongèrent derrière un bosquet, évitant de justesse le regard d'un sbire, posté sur le pas de la porte, montant la garde.

-Effectivement, ils se trouvent bien là, chuchota Blue.

-Et visiblement, le sbire ne semble pas très heureux d'être posté ici.

En effet, d'un coup d'œil discret, le garçon était parvenu à distinguer le visage du Rocket. La mine profondément ennuyée qu'il affichait ne laissait aucun doute possible sur son état d'esprit. Et Red s'en réjouissait.

-Bon, à moi de jouer...

Doucement, il remit la Ball de Reptincel à sa ceinture, et prit à la place celle de Mélofée. Sans un bruit, il appela le petit Pokémon, à qui il intima aussitôt, d'un seul geste de la main, à ne pas faire le moindre son.

-Bon, Mélofée, on va profiter de l'ennui de ce cher Sbire, expliqua Red. Tu vas utiliser un Lilliput, et sans te faire voir, tu vas aller chanter ta berceuse au Rocket. Compris ?

Le Pokémon hocha la tête. Se concentrant un peu, les joues se gonflant sous l'effort, Mélofée se mit alors à rapetisser, sous l'effet de l'attaque Lilliput. Puis, écoutant les ordres de son maître, le petit Pokémon sortit de leur abri, se faufilant à travers les herbes, assez hautes.

-Ça marche, jubila Blue. Il ne voit même pas Mélofée.

Avec un sourire, Red, vit son Pokémon atteindre les marches du perron. D'un signe, il intima Blue à se boucher les oreilles, pendant que lui-même le faisait. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Rocket tangua, puis tomba au sol, profondément endormi.

-La voie est libre, on y va !

Doucement, les deux jeunes dresseurs sortirent de leur cachette, et commencèrent à avancer, le plus discrètement possible, traversant l'espace entre le bosquet et la maison. Puis, ils se collèrent contre le mur de l'habitation, et le longèrent, accroupis, passant sous les fenêtres.

-Tu as fait un excellent travail, Mélofée, sourit Red. Reviens.

Le Pokémon retourna aussitôt dans sa Poké Ball, avant que Red ne la remette à sa ceinture. Blue fixait le corps du Rocket, songeuse. Le jeune dresseur se demandait à quoi la jeune fille pouvait penser à un tel moment.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je me demandais juste ce qu'il pourrait se passer s'il se réveillait, et s'il n'était pas plus prudent de le ligoter, répondit Blue. Et aussi, qu'il avait peut-être quelques objets utiles sur lui.

-Hein... Hé, tu ne vas pas...

Mais trop tard, la jeune fille avait déjà sorti son Herbizarre, pour se servir des lianes de ce dernier afin de ligoter, et bâillonner le sbire. Et aussitôt commença une fouille méthodique de la Belle au Bois Dormant.

-Non, pas intéressant... Hum, trop banal... Ah ?! ... Non, j'ai déjà ça... Ah, pas mal ça par contre.

Red soupira, exaspéré. Ils n'étaient absolument pas là pour ça. Mais Blue semblait presque en avoir oublié la véritable raison de leur présence ici.

-Tiens, je pense que ça pourrait t'intéresser ça.

Coupant Red dans sa réflexion, elle lui tendit une paire de mitaines, noires. Red, un peu dégoûté à l'idée de prendre quelque chose appartenant à un membre de la Team Rocket, grimaça en les saisissants du bout des doigts.

-Et en quoi ça pourrait m'être utile ?

-Au vu de la texture, il s'agit de gants anti-éléments, informa Blue. Mais vu que j'en ai déjà volé aux Rockets que nous avons mis en déroute dans la Forêt de Jade, ils ne me sont d'aucune utilité.

Mais la mine perdue que continuait d'afficher Red poussa Blue à continuer son explication.

-Ces gants sont faits dans un textile spécial, extrêmement résistant, et qui a la particularité de ne pas laisser passer les éléments. Que ce soit de l'eau, de la glace, du feu ou bien de l'électricité, ils sont isolants. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être utile avec ton Pikachu, qui est, si je me souviens bien, un peu caractériel.

-Plus vraiment maintenant, répondit Red en enfilant les gants. Mais merci quand même, ça me sera utile.

Elle hocha la tête, avant d'extraire, avec une petite exclamation de victoire, un petit anneau d'une des poches du Rocket.

-Et voilà quelque chose d'intéressant.

-C'est quoi ?

Alors que le garçon tendait le cou pour l'observer, Blue rangea l'anneau dans son sac, un petit sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Déçu, Red se retourna vers la porte. Il redevint plus sérieux.

-Bon, on y va ? Nous avons trois personnes à libérer.

-Je te suis.

Red reprit donc le contrôle des opérations. Sans un bruit, le garçon, suivi de près par Blue, ouvrit la porte d'entrée, et se faufila dans le hall de la villa. Désormais, ils étaient en territoire ennemi, et le moindre bruit pouvait leur coûter cher.

La pièce était vide de toute présence criminelle. Red s'en félicita, au moins, ils ne s'étaient pas fait avoir comme des débutants.

Et malgré tout, le garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Green. Le garçon était parti devant eux, et Red était prêt à parier qu'il avait dû s'introduire par une autre entrée que celle que lui et Blue avaient emprunté à l'instant, c'est à dire l'entrée principale.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de songer à cela, et tout en faisant signe à Blue, le garçon commença à avancer, en silence. Ils pouvaient entendre ici et là des conversations entre les membres de la Team Rocket, mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblait avoir remarqué leur présence.

-Tu penses qu'ils peuvent se trouver où ? chuchota Red, alors qu'ils longeaient le mur.

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Lui rétorqua la jeune fille.

Elle marquait un point, nota le dresseur. Ils n'avaient, effectivement, pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où pouvaient bien être détenus les parents de Ondine, ou encore Léo.

-Comment on fait alors ?

-Le mieux, fit Blue, c'est encore de fouiller discrètement toutes les pièces. C'est la seule solution.

-Et c'est surtout la meilleure manière de nous faire repérer, soupira Red, d'un ton sarcastique. On ne va quand même pas se pointer dans toutes les pièces, la bouche en cœur et faire : « Bonjour, nous cherchons vos prisonniers, ils ne se trouvent pas ici par hasard ?

La remarque était très ironique. Pourtant, ce fut un sourire malin qui prit place sur le visage de Blue. Red s'en montra légèrement désarçonné, presque mal à l'aise. Il ne se souvenait en effet que trop bien du plan – foireux à son goût – de Blue lors de l'épisode de la forêt de Jade, et Red avait tout sauf envie de revivre ce type d'épisode.

Mais la jeune fille ne lui laissa pas le temps de contester, et ils sortirent de l'habitation avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de dire « Pokémon ».

-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ton idée, l'interrogea Red, relativement inquiet.

-Comme tu l'a très justement proposé, nous allons directement leur demander l'information, sourit Blue.

Quoi ? Elle avait perdu la tête ! Red ne voyait pas du tout à quoi voulait en venir la jeune fille, et il lui semblait absolument impossible qu'ils puissent interroger les Rockets aussi simplement que ça.

Mais elle se tourna alors vers le Rocket qu'ils avaient assommé, qui se débattait pour tenter de se libérer. Un coup de pied bien placé de Blue, droit sur la face du Rocket, dont le nez émit un craquement sinistre, suffit à le renvoyer dans le pays des songes.

-Aller, aide-moi donc ! dit-elle en commençant à enlever l'uniforme du Rocket.

Le garçon comprit alors enfin le plan de la jeune fille, et la targua d'un « T'es complètement malade ! », avant de mettre malgré tout la main à la pâte.

Une petite minute plus tard, le Rocket était étendu sur l'herbe avec pour seul habit un caleçon, pendant que Blue le ligotait à nouveau.

-Enfile donc l'uniforme, indiqua Blue.

-Quoi ?! s'insurgea Red. Hors de question que je m'habille avec ce... ce... ce TRUC !

-Tu veux aider les personnes qui sont dedans, oui ou non ?

Red grommela un vague oui, et pestant contre la jeune fille, il dut se résoudre à enfiler l'uniforme poisseux du Sbire, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'un jour, il aurait eu à enfiler cette tenue, Red lui aurait sûrement ri au nez, et se serait inquiété pour sa santé mentale.

Il rangea sa casquette dans son sac, et enfonça celle de la Team Rocket sur ses propres cheveux. Une odeur de sueur pénétra aussitôt ses narines, ce qui lui donna quelques légères nausées.

-Tu es magnifique, ricana Blue. Plus vrai que vrai.

Dans un coin de sa tête, Red se promit de ne plus jamais accepter de faire partie de l'un des plans de la jeune fille. Elle était véritablement... diabolique.

-Il est un peu grand, critiqua Red. Et puis, je ne suis pas sûr qu'un Rocket âgé de 13 ans, ce soit très crédible.

-Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas, on va faire en sorte qu'ils ne se posent pas la question...

C'est ainsi que Red se retrouva à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, portant une Blue supposément ligotée sur ses épaules, difficilement, il devait l'avouer, la jeune fille pesant son poids.

-Je te le dis, ton plan craint.

-Et moi je t'assure que ça va marcher, lui chuchota Blue à l'oreille.

Red secoua la tête, exaspéré, et ouvrit la première porte qu'il trouva. Malgré la visière de la casquette noire qui lui obstruait une partie de son champ de vision, il aperçut la silhouette de deux Rockets, assis à ce qui ressemblait à une table de cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça ? grommela l'un des deux Rocket, en se levant.

Red, malgré la jeune fille qui se trouvait toujours sur ses épaules, parvint à redresser un peu la tête, suffisamment pour détailler le Rocket. Il était assez vieux, le visage anguleux, et le regard vicieux. Il était affairé à fumer une cigarette, dont l'odeur donnait à Red un réel malaise. Mais le garçon ne laissa rien paraître, et malgré le poids de plus en plus dur à porter de Blue, il annonça:

-J'ai trouvé cette gamine qui fouinait autour de la bâtisse, fit Red en donnant à sa voix un ton plus grave. Je pense qu'il serait utile de la mettre avec nos autres... euh...

-Hôtes, lui murmura subrepticement Blue.

-Nos autres hôtes, répéta Red. Mais je ne me souviens plus dans quelle pièce nous les avons mis.

Le Rocket le regarda d'un œil un peu suspicieux, qui donna des sueurs froides au jeune dresseur.

-T'es tête en l'air, troufion ! finit par grogner l'homme. Mais malgré tout tu as fait du bon travail. Les autres sont dans le laboratoire, tâche de t'en souvenir.

Red hocha la tête, pendant que le second Rocket lui lançait :

-Ah, et fais attention en retournant à ton poste, le gamin qui nous mets des bâtons dans les roues depuis quelques temps se trouve à Azuria en ce moment.

Comme la remarque était ironique. S'ils savaient qu'il était très justement ce gamin... Cependant, il tourna les talons, entendant malgré tout le vieux grogner un :

-Franchement, on les prend de plus en plus jeunes les troufions...

Suivi par un raclement de gorge, accompagné du bruit caractéristique d'un crachat qui tombe au sol. Tout en refermant la porte, le garçon grimaça. Vraiment sale, ce Rocket...

Une fois seuls dans le hall, Blue consentit enfin à descendre des épaules de Red, ce qui fut pour lui un réel soulagement. La jeune fille se débarrassa de ses pseudos liens, pendant que le dresseur se massait les épaules.

-Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que ça marcherait.

-Oh, ça va, ça va...

Red retira rapidement les vêtements qu'il avait enfilé, heureux de pouvoir se débarrasser de ces étoffes poisseuses.

Une fois ceci fait, les deux jeunes dresseurs prirent la direction du laboratoire, qu'ils avaient visité la veille, et dont Blue ne gardait pas le meilleur des souvenirs.

Doucement, Red ouvrit la porte, vérifiant que la voie était libre. Satisfait, ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans la pièce, se faisant le plus discrets possible. Car même si aucun uniforme ne se trouvait dans leur champ de vision, ils entendaient les voix des Rockets, très proches d'eux.

Red se plaqua contre une étagère remplie à ras-bord d'instruments dont il ignorait jusqu'au simple nom. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au coin, juste suffisamment pour apercevoir la scène qui se déroulait un peu plus loin. Deux Rockets étaient en pleine discussion, pendant que trois autres s'affairaient à surveiller deux personnes. Un autre coup d'œil furtif suffit à Red pour constater qu'ils avaient un âge plutôt avancé, peut-être la cinquantaine. Il en déduisit donc naturellement qu'il s'agissait là des parents d'Ondine.

-Par contre, pas la moindre trace de Léo, murmura Red à l'oreille de Blue. Ça m'étonne ça...

-Léo n'est pas là ? Et les parents d'Ondine, eux, ils sont ici ?

-Oui, eux y sont. Mais l'autre chose qui m'étonne, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas l'air de toucher aux machines de Léo. C'est bizarre...

Il resta un moment songeur, la main sur le menton. Si Léo n'était pas ici, c'est qu'il n'était pas considéré comme un prisonnier, cela coulait de source. Car le Rocket lui avait bien dit que les prisonniers étaient « dans le laboratoire ». De cette constatation pouvait découler trois possibilités : soit Léo était tout bonnement absent, et les Rockets profitaient alors de son absence, soit Léo... était de mèche avec la Team Rocket.

Mais il secoua la tête, supprimant la seconde option. Pourquoi toute cette mascarade alors, juste pour aller voir un allié. Il y avait aussi une troisième possibilité, celle qui lui paraissait la plus vraisemblable : Léo avait été emmené par les Rockets, ou était retenu ailleurs.

Cela irait donc de pair avec le fait qu'ils ne s'intéressent pas à toutes les machines qui les entouraient actuellement, étant donné leur complexité. Red doutait que quelqu'un d'autre qu'un grand savant puisse s'en servir convenablement. En cela, soit ils avaient fini de pêcher leurs informations en utilisant Léo, soit ils n'avaient pas besoin de ces informations...

-Red ?

L'appel de Blue fit sursauter le garçon, qui était jusque-là plongé dans ses réflexions. Il tourna son regard vers elle, l'interrogeant d'un hochement de tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Blue.

-Hum... Même si Léo n'est pas ici, on est venus pour libérer les otages. Donc on agit comme prévu, et on libère les parents d'Ondine.

-Et comment on fait ça sans se faire repérer ?

Mais avant même que Red n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir à une solution, un cri furieux retentit dans la bâtisse, provenant de l'étage supérieur. Et ils n'eurent aucun mal à comprendre ce que ce cri disait :

-ALERTE, IL Y A UN INTRUS QUI FAIT S'EVADER LÉO !

D'un seul regard, Red et Blue devinèrent aussitôt qui était cet intrus : Green. Et l'agitation qu'ils entendirent, venant de l'endroit où étaient gardés les parents d'Ondine, leur fit comprendre que les Rockets présents à cet endroit précis partaient en renfort. Red mit aussitôt la main à sa ceinture, prenant la Ball de son Reptincel. Il était temps pour eux aussi d'agir.

Prenant tout le monde de court, que ce soit Blue ou les Rocket, Red bondit de sa cachette, face aux criminels. Ces derniers eurent à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que le garçon lançait la Ball de son Pokémon au-devant de ses adversaires.

-Reptincel, Lance-Flamme !

Le Pokémon atterrit sur le sol, et sans attendre, relâcha son souffle ardent droit sur ses adversaires. Les cinq Rockets ne durent leur salut qu'aux réflexes de l'un d'entre eux, celui qui semblait le plus haut gradé au vu de son uniforme différent de celui des sbires de base, qui eut tout juste le temps d'appeler un Rhinocorne en guise de mur entre eux et le feu.

-Quoi, il y en a d'autres ? s'exclama l'un des Rockets.

-Ils sont plus organisés qu'on le pensait, renchérit un second.

Un troisième leva la main, pour lancer une Poké Ball, mais son mouvement se figea dans les airs, suite au coup de bec rageur d'un Piafabec, directement dans son estomac. L'homme se tordit en deux, le souffle coupé, pendant que Red se tournait vers Blue. Elle tenait une Poké Ball dans sa main, et il était facile d'en déduire qu'il s'agissait là de son Pokémon.

-Bien joué, commenta Red en faisant éviter à Reptincel une charge du Rhinocorne, qui se termina dans une lourde étagère.

Les Rockets appelèrent chacun leur Pokémon. A présent, Red et Blue faisaient face à un Rhinocorne, un Sabelette, un Abo, un Rattatac, et un Nosferapti.

-Vous êtes en infériorité numérique ! jubila un des cinq Rockets.

-Je ne suis pas si sûre que ça nous désavantage, glissa Blue.

Et Red ne pouvait qu'approuver la jeune fille. De par l'espace réduit dont ils disposaient pour se battre, le nombre de Pokémon élevé dans le camp des Rockets constituait plus un désavantage qu'autre chose. Mais ils ne semblaient pas vraiment s'en rendre compte.

-Nosferapti, Cru-Aile sur Reptincel !

-Sabelette, soutient-le avec Tunnel !

Red sourit, il savait parfaitement comment contrer cette attaque. Il fit signe à Blue qu'il s'en chargeait.

-Reptincel, Tunnel !

Devant les yeux surpris de tous les dresseurs présents dans la pièce, Reptincel s'enfonça à son tour dans le sol, laissant passer l'attaque du Nosferapti bien au-dessus de lui. Red, avec une profonde reconnaissance, eut une pensée pour Mario, qui avait enseigné cette technique à son Pokémon, avant qu'il ne parte.

-C'est génial, commenta Blue. Du fait qu'il plonge sous le sol, Reptincel ne peut être affecté par l'attaque Cru-Aile.

-Et Piafabec ne peut pas être touché par les techniques sols.

Sabelette, en effet, sortit de la terre, sous Piafabec, mais fut loin de parvenir à l'atteindre. En revanche, en face, Reptincel toucha juste, en jaillissant sous le Rhinocorne. L'attaque sol se montra diablement efficace sur le Pokémon, cela à cause de son type roche.

L'énorme Pokémon se retrouva projeté dans les airs, et retomba lourdement sur le sol, mais aussi sur ses congénères, de par l'espace réduit où ils se battaient. Les Rockets ne semblèrent réaliser qu'à ce moment précis qu'effectivement, le nombre n'était pas forcément synonyme d'avantage.

-Piafabec, Mimique !

Le Pokémon oiseau s'envola alors, copiant la technique, certes involontaire, du Rhinocorne, soit écrasement. Sous les yeux écarquillés de Red, le Pokémon oiseau prit une taille énorme, et s'écrasa sur les cinq Pokémon adverses, avant de reprendre son gabarit normal, et de revenir à côté de Blue.

-C'est stupéfiant ! commenta le garçon, n'en croyant toujours pas ses yeux.

Les deux attaques avaient suffi à mettre le Sabelette et le Rhinocorne KO, et les trois autres Pokémon ne semblaient pas être loin non plus de cet état.

-Quoi ? Comment un Pokémon aussi minable peut avoir fait ça ? s'écria un Rocket, les yeux exorbités.

-Jamais plus je ne sous-estimerais un Piafabec, jura un second Rocket. Allez, Abo, venge donc tes camarades ! Morsure sur le piaf !

Le serpent jaillit en un éclair sur le Pokémon, et planta ses crocs dans le cou du Piafabec de Blue, qui poussa un cri de colère, et de douleur.

-Reptincel, débarrasse Piafabec du Abo avec Lance-Flamme !

Le Pokémon relâcha son souffle de braise sur le Abo. Certes, il permit de mettre KO le serpent, mais les plumes roussies du Piafabec prouvèrent que lui aussi avait été touché par l'attaque. Pire, l'oiseau poussa un cri de douleur, prouvant qu'il avait été brûlé. Red sentit le rouge monter à ses joues, et se tourna vers Blue, tout gêné.

-Euh... désolé.

-Ne t'occupe pas de ça, grogna la jeune fille. Finissons plutôt ce combat !

Elle fit alors attaquer son Pokémon, directement sur le Rattatac, avec une puissante attaque Aéropique. Le Rattatac recula d'un bon mètre, la mine plus qu'affectée, mais tint malgré tout bon.

-Rattatac, Croc Fatal !

Le Pokémon prit un petit moment pour rassembler ses dernières forces, avant de bondir vers Piafabec. Mais Reptincel stoppa le rat en plein vol d'un Griffe-Acier, sous l'ordre de Red. Le Pokémon fit un large vol plané au-dessus des Rocket, et s'écrasa dans les dossiers de Léo, au beau milieu des étagères.

-Plutôt bien rangé comme ça, le raton.

Face à eux, les Rockets étaient plus que mal à l'aise. Le seul Pokémon qui était encore en état de combattre dans leur camp était Nosferapti, et le Pokémon était loin de se trouver au mieux de sa forme. Mais son dresseur était loin d'être un manche, et il tenta un coup de poker.

-Onde-Folie sur Reptincel !

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien tenter, Red vit son Pokémon perdre une bonne partie de son attention, les pensées embrumées par le rayon du Pokémon vampire. Le Rocket arborait un sourire narquois.

-Reptincel, s'il te plaît, ne nous lâche pas, murmura Red, croisant les doigts.

Mais à peine avait-il formulé cette pensé que le Pokémon se blessait lui-même, d'un coup de griffe bien placé sur la queue, dû à un faux mouvement.

-Red, fait quelque chose ! s'exclama Blue. Il risque d'attaquer Piafabec, et dans son état, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il résiste à une des techniques de ton Pokémon.

Red hocha la tête. Il en était un peu désolé, mais Reptincel ne pouvait décemment finir ce combat. Il mit la main à sa ceinture et rappela son Pokémon, pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits. A sa place, Red fit appel à son second compagnon, Pikachu.

-Ils possèdent plusieurs Pokémon ? s'étonna un Rocket.

Red écarquilla les yeux, réalisant qu'il paraissait incroyable pour ce Rocket qu'il puisse utiliser différents Pokémon. Un coup d'œil aux ceintures des cinq hommes lui suffit à réaliser qu'effectivement, aucun d'entre eux ne possédait deux Pokémon différent. Il lui parut donc logique qu'il ne s'agissait là que de membres peu importants de l'organisation maléfique... Et cela voulait dire...

-Merde ! s'exclama Red. Blue, tu penses pouvoir régler cette fin de combat à toi toute seule, et libérer les parents d'Ondine ?

Devant son aspect alarmé, la jeune fille hocha la tête, sans comprendre réellement où il voulait en venir.

Red, sitôt ce signe obtenu, fit signe à son Pikachu de le suivre, et le garçon se précipita entre les dossiers et les armoires de Léo, filant vers l'entrée de la pièce. Si de simples Sbires peu expérimentés étaient occupés à garder les parents d'Ondine, cela signifiait alors que tous les Rockets les plus gradés, et donc les plus puissants, devaient être occupés à garder Léo. Et face à eux, Red doutait que Green puisse faire le poids bien longtemps.

Le jeune garçon, bien qu'il commençait à être épuisé, courut jusqu'à l'escalier, dont il monta les marches quatre à quatre, ne voulant pas perdre une seule seconde.

Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, Red retrouva Green, Léo derrière, aux prises avec une demi-douzaine de Rockets et leurs Pokémon, plutôt impressionnants par rapports à ceux des cinq Rockets qu'il avait affronté en bas. Seul son Carabaffe était sorti, et il semblait mal en point.

-GREEN ! s'exclama Red.

Son meilleur ami, surpris, tourna le tête vers lui. La fatigue se lisait sur son visage, ainsi qu'une sorte de soulagement de le voir enfin arriver. Léo, à ses côtés, avait l'air effrayé.

-Red ! souffla Green. Tu arrives juste à temps, je n'allais pas encore tenir très longtemps.

Le garçon hocha la tête, alors que les Rockets écarquillaient les yeux à l'entente de son nom.

-Red ? Le Red du Bourg-Palette qui a vaincu Cassandra ?

Le jeune dresseur grimaça. Il ne voulait surtout pas repenser aux évènements qui avaient eu lieu au Mont-Sélénite. C'était à cause d'eux qu'il était devenu l'un des ennemis des Rockets. Il leva les yeux, décidant toutefois de jouer sur cette crainte aux yeux de la Team Rocket qu'il avait malgré tout gagné.

-Lui-même, confirma Red. Je suis Red du Bourg-Palette, celui qui a vaincu Cassandra, et le fils de Fire Suraud.

Les Rockets eurent un mouvement de recul, qui surprit Green. Mais Red ne fut pas surpris par ce mouvement. Non, lui fut surpris par la réaction de Léo, qui s'était mis à le fixer intensément, la mine interdite, la même réaction qu'eut le plus ancien Rocket.

-Fire... Suraud, murmura le scientifique.

-Vous connaissez mon père ? le questionna Red, avide de savoir.

-Je...

-Ne lui dis rien ! gronda le Rocket, crachant au sol. Rafflesia, Acide !

L'attaque du Rocket prit Green de court, mais Red réagit au quart de tour, et d'un geste ordonna à Pikachu de renvoyer le jet d'acide d'un coup de Queue de Fer bien placé. L'acide n'eut aucun effet sur la surface devenue dure de la queue du Pokémon, et fut renvoyé en pleine tête des Rockets, qui poussèrent un hurlement de douleur, suite aux brûlures provoquées par l'acide.

-On décampe, maintenant ! s'écria Red.

Green, dépassé par les évènements, hocha la tête, et suivit Red qui trainait Léo par le bras.

-Je suis désolé, balbutia Léo. Si désolé... Red.

-Pourquoi ça ?

Ils dévalaient l'escalier, Red devant, Léo à sa suite, et Green fermant la marche. Le savant était limite pleurnichant, le regard désolé, ce que Red ne comprenait pas.

-Fire...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir ce qu'il voulait dire, puisque des pierres tombèrent du plafond, bloquant les éventuelles sorties. Sous cette attaque, Red plongea au sol, intimant les deux autres de faire de même. En se relevant, il grommela.

-Tomberoche, j'aurais dû m'en douter...

-Il n'y a aucune issue ! interpella un Rocket, que le garçon reconnut comme étant celui qui avait été assis à table, lorsque lui-même et Blue s'étaient infiltrés dans la villa. Vous ne pouvez pas vous échapper.

Il disait vrai, Red le savait. Et Blue ne pouvait pas leur venir en aide, car un coup d'œil vers l'entrée d'où il était venu, et qui menait au laboratoire, l'informa qu'elle aussi était obstruée.

-En d'autres termes, vous êtes faits comme des rats.

Green, à ses côtés, serra les poings. Il se colla dos à Red.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse vraiment s'en sortir cette fois. Mes Pokémon sont pas mal amochés, alors que les leurs sont en pleine forme. On ferait peut-être mieux...

-Je n'abandonnerais jamais ! répliqua Red, fermement. Qu'importe si le combat semble perdu d'avance, tant qu'il me reste une petite chance de gagner, je la saisirais !

Et sur ces mots, Red appela ses trois Pokémon autour de lui, afin de se défendre. Face à lui, il avait un Rafflesia, un Pokémon taureau – un Tauros d'après ses souvenirs – , ce qui semblait être l'évolution de Sabelette, un Smogogo, qu'il avait déjà vu à la télé, un Pokémon taupe à trois tête et... un Rhinoféros, Pokémon envers lequel Red ressentait une terrible appréhension depuis son combat au Mont Sélénite, qui était surement celui qui avait déclenché la Tomberoche. Il ne s'agissait là que de puissants Pokémon.

-Même si tu es parvenu à battre Cassandra, tu n'as pas la moindre chance, gamin !

Red ferma les yeux. Oui, il n'avait que très peu de chances. Mais il continuerait à se battre. Il tourna sa casquette, et rouvrit les yeux.

-Pikachu, Tonnerre sur le Tauros ! Reptincel, arrose moi donc tout ça d'une attaque Lance-Flamme. Quand à toi Mélofée, Métronome !

Ainsi débuta le combat, une sorte de mêlée immense et indescriptible. Les attaques des Pokémon de Red étaient certes bien peu puissantes comparées à celles des Pokémon adverses, mais ses Pokémon se démenaient comme des dingues, évitant le plus d'attaques ennemies possibles. Green avait appelé ses Pokémon, lui-aussi, pour le soutenir, mais la fatigue de ces derniers ne les rendait que très peu efficaces.

Léo, alors que le combat faisait rage, se cramponnait à Red, aussi tremblant qu'une feuille.

Reptincel parvint à brûler gravement le Rafflesia du vieux Rocket dégueulasse, au prix d'un effort certain, puisqu'il dut subir le bélier d'un Tauros.

-Rhinoféros, attaque Empal'Korn sur le Carabaffe.

-Non ! hurla Green, horrifié.

Avec des yeux horrifiés, le dresseur vit l'immense Pokémon foncer sur la tortue d'eau, exténuée, qui ne semblait pas pouvoir bouger d'ici. Il voulut s'élancer pour sauver son Pokémon, mais à ce moment précis, le Rhinoféros fut projeté hors de sa trajectoire par une attaque Psyko due au Métronome de Mélofée. Green se tourna vers Red, qui lui rendit un regard confiant. L'arrogant réalisa que son ami avait sauvé son Pokémon consciemment, et avec talent.

-Pikachu, attention ! hurla Red.

Mais le Pokémon électrique, occupé à effectuer une attaque Tonnerre sur le Smogogo, ne put éviter l'attaque Roulade de l'évolution de Sabelette. La souris électrique poussa un cri de douleur, et se retrouva éjectée à travers la pièce.

Red, effrayé à l'idée que son Pokémon percute le mur, se jeta pour rattraper son Pokémon, s'éloignant de Léo et de Green. Il sauta, et prit Pikachu contre son ventre, coupant au passage son souffle, pour finir lui-même par s'écraser contre le mur.

-Pikachu, murmura Red, tu vas bien ?

-Piii...ka, murmura son Pokémon exténué.

Red le serra contre lui. Il était hors de combat.

-AU SECOURS !

Ce fut ce cri qui ramena Red à la réalité du combat. Il releva la tête, précipitamment. C'était Léo qui avait poussé ce cri, et à raison, puisqu'il se trouvait empoigné par deux Rockets. Red chercha des yeux Green, mais ce dernier était étendu contre le mur, se frottant le ventre. Il se leva alors, prêt à reprendre Léo aux Rockets, mais, il ne fut pas assez rapide.

-Repli ! Ordonna celui qui dirigeait les troupes de l'organisation criminelle.

Sans même qu'il puisse intervenir, Rhinoféros, d'un Ultralaser, perça le mur de la villa, au-dessus de Red, le forçant à plonger au sol.

-Ce n'aura pas été sans mal, grogna l'ancien. Même toi, Red, tu n'as pas pu nous stopper cette fois.

Le jeune dresseur le fixa droit dans les yeux, le regard haineux. Tous les Rockets avaient rappelé leurs Pokémon, et chacun chevauchaient à présent un Pokémon oiseau, qui semblait être une évolution du Roucool de Green. Léo était devant un Rocket, assommé.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?! hurla Red. Pourquoi Léo vous-est-il si important ?!

Le vieux Rocket eut une moue dédaigneuse et amusée.

-Parce que tu crois qu'on va te le dire ? Laisse-moi rire !

Et les six Rocket éclatèrent de rire. Ils s'envolèrent alors par l'ouverture créée dans le mur, laissant Red et Green seuls dans la pièce. Le dernier des Rockets leur lança :

-A bientôt, les mioches !

Et le silence se fit. Aussitôt les Rockets loin de la villa, les roches qui bloquaient les issues se désintégrèrent. Ils avaient perdu.

Red frappa son poing au sol, rageur. Il n'était pas parvenu à sauver Léo, et il s'en voulait terriblement. Car l'homme semblait connaître son père, et mis à part par sa mère, Red n'avait jamais beaucoup entendu parler de lui. Mais lui, il aurait aimé en apprendre plus.

Triste, Red regarda entrer Blue, interdite, suivie par les parents d'Ondine..

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? s'exclama-t-elle. Bon sang, et où est Léo ?!

-Envolé ! rugit Green, se relevant en grimaçant. C'était lui leur cible, et parce que vous vous êtes focalisés sur les appâts, nous n'avons pas pu le sauver !

-Je te signale qu'on ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il n'était pas avec les parents d'Ondine, rétorqua Red. Comment pouvait-on le savoir ?

Il se redressa, observant le hall d'entrée. Il était dévasté. Le combat n'avait pas été des plus tendres avec le terrain.

-Au moins, termina le garçon, sombre, on a pu sauver les parents d'Ondine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la police, ameutée par le raffut, arriva sur place, suivie par Ondine. Red se montra heureux de voir la jeune fille sauter dans les bras de ses parents, pleurant de joie. Mais cela n'effaçait pas l'amertume qu'il éprouvait quant à Léo.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Red, le réconforta Blue.

-Il connaissait mon père. J'aurais pu apprendre à mieux le connaître... Et j'ai perdu cette chance...

Blue ne sut quoi répondre, et se contenta de poser sa main sur les cheveux de Red. Alors que les deux dresseurs restaient silencieux, Ondine vint vers eux, rayonnante.

-Merci ! s'écria-t-elle. Merci d'avoir sauvé mes parents.

-Oh... c'est normal, balbutia Blue.

-Ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui l'aurait fait, contra la Championne. Il est très rare de voir des dresseurs s'opposer ainsi à la Team Rocket.

Red grogna à l'énonciation du nom de l'organisation maudite. Cette défaite lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

-Je crois que je n'ai rien à vous offrir de plus pour vous remercier.

Sous les yeux surpris de Red et Blue, elle leur tendit à tous les deux le badge Cascade, son badge d'Arène. Red redressa la tête, effaré.

-Non... Je ne peux pas accepter, nous ne nous sommes pas affrontés dans l'Arène !

-Qu'importe ! Sourit Ondine. En vous dressant contre la Team Rocket, vous avez prouvé votre valeur. Je me sentirais vexée si vous le refusiez.

Red, soupirant, prit le badge des mains de le jeune fille. Il s'agissait là de son second badge, mais il n'éprouvait pas le moindre plaisir à l'avoir gagné ainsi. Il tourna la tête autour de lui, cherchant Green du regard, pour voir sa réaction. Mais il ne le trouva pas.

-Blue... Où est Green ?

-Quoi ? Il n'est pas là ?

Red poussa un nouveau soupir, plus profond que le précédent. Green était encore parti devant. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas effectué un superbe travail d'équipe ? Il doutait à nouveau à propos de son meilleur ami.

Puis ses pensées se tournèrent vers Léo. Il était désolé de n'avoir pu sauver le scientifique. Remettant son sac sur son dos, Azuria derrière lui, Red leva les yeux au ciel, adressant ses pensées au jeune homme.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Léo, je te sauverais.

oooOOOooo

Green était parti à la sauvette. Il avait eu peur de se faire repérer, quand Ondine était venue vers lui, alors qu'il filait en douce, mais cette dernière n'avait fait que lui donner le badge Cascade. Ni Red ni Blue ne l'avaient vu partir. Et il s'en sentait soulagé.

Il pleurait. Oui, lui, Green Chen, pleurait. En voyant Red combattre aujourd'hui, il avait compris que son meilleur ami était devenu plus fort que lui. Green avait compris que si leur match n'avait pas été interrompu la veille, alors il l'aurait très sûrement perdu, aussi sûrement que le Maître de la Ligue était Peter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ! rugit-il, de rage et de tristesse.

C'est vrai. Red avait toujours été le second, lui avait toujours été le premier, en tout. Mais aujourd'hui, Red se révélait bien meilleur que lui en tant que dresseur, la chose au monde dont il souhaitait plus que tout être le numéro 1. Et ça le rendait malade.

La Team Rocket avait eu peur de son ami. Alors que lui, ils l'avaient limite rabaissé. Pire, Red était parvenu à leur tenir tête un moment, presque à jeu égal, alors que lui-même n'avait rien pu faire. Et pire que tout, il lui était venu en aide. Et ça, Green ne l'acceptait pas. Sa fierté le refusait.

-Red... Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te battre ? se lamenta-t-il. Pourquoi es-tu meilleur que moi ?!

Green frappa un arbre de dépit. La peau de ses jointures se déchira, et du sang coula entre ses doigts. Mais la douleur lui faisait du bien.

-Finalement, peut-être que c'est toi qui a raison. Peut-être faut-il être ami avec nos Pokémon...

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr...

Green sursauta, et se retourna. Derrière lui se trouvait une silhouette, emmitouflée dans un manteau. Méfiant, Green lui lança.

-Qui êtes-vous pour dire ça ?

-Je ne te veux aucun mal, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, répondit la silhouette.

La voix était familière aux oreilles du jeune Chen. Mais il ne saurait dire où il l'avait entendue.

-Je peux t'aider Green, t'aider à battre ton ami.

Le cœur du garçon manqua un battement. Cette personne pouvait faire ça. Son regard se fit intéressé.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Green, je peux t'enseigner des techniques de combat qui te permettront d'avoir le dessus sur n'importe qui, et encore plus sur ton ami Red.

Green sentit l'avidité monter en lui. Un moyen de surpasser Red ? Un moyen de devenir le meilleur... Il ne pouvait laisser passer cette occasion.

-Allez-y, je vous écoute, sourit-il, avide.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 8.

Comme dit plus haut, il fut un chapitre horrible à écrire, devant lequel j'ai bloqué mainte et mainte fois. Il est par exemple le seul qui à eu le droit à deux versions, la seconde étant celle que vous venez de lire. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je l'avais fini avec une sorte de rage d'écrire, et en était sortit totalement vidé, comme si j'avais livré un testament.

Grenat-Dine, merci encore pour la correction, et surtout pour m'avoir aidé à trouver la motivation pour finir ce chapitre maudit qui m'a vidé de mes forces ! Grenadinette, je t'aime.

Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, le chapitre 9 est déjà prêt à être posté, mais ne viendra que d'ici une ou deux semaines, le samedi. Car j'ai enfin réussi à trouver un bon rythme d'écriture. Comme d'habitude, les reviews sont recommandées, c'est mon seul salaire.

Et merci à tout ceux qui on lu.

Niv'


	9. Relations électriques

Yosh à vous.

Me revoilà pour poster un nouveau chapitre, le 9ème. Beaucoup de combat au programmes, et quelques petites choses qui devraient vous intéresser. Mais bref, je me tais, et vous laisse avec ce chapitre. Ah, et pour ceux qui s'étonnent, j'ai changé mon pseudo, pour le faire correspondre à celui que j'utilise partout ailleurs. =)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :** Relations électriques

Seul sur la route, Red était perdu dans ses pensées. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il avait quitté le souterrain qui passait sous l'immense ville de Safrania, celui qui avait été construit pour permettre aux dresseurs d'éviter la ville.

En effet, cette dernière était toujours remplie de ses habitants, et des travailleurs journaliers, qui donnaient aux artères de la ville un aspect de véritable ruche humaine. C'était justement pour désengorger les rues que le souterrain avait été construit, spécialement pour les dresseurs. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle Red avait apprécié la traversée du souterrain, puisqu'il avait pu se battre contre de nombreux dresseur. Cet entrainement avait été des plus fructueux pour lui et ses compagnons.

Mais maintenant, il était à nouveau seul avec ses pensées. Ses Pokémon se reposaient dans leurs Poké Balls, Red savait qu'il devait les garder en forme, au cas où.

-Tout de même, pourquoi il est parti comme ça ? marmonna-t-il.

La manière dont Green leur avait faussé compagnie gênait Red. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais ne parvenait à mettre le doigt dessus. Blue non plus n'avait pas vraiment compris.

Mais elle était partie devant lui, un peu ennuyée par les défis incessants que Red avait relevé tout au long du chemin. Et le garçon ne doutait pas qu'elle devait déjà se trouver à Carmin-Sur-Mer. Lui-même estimait y être pour le repas.

Le temps était couvert. Et le sol encore un peu humide. Il devait y avoir eu une véritable averse pendant les deux jours qu'il avait passé dans le souterrain, qui était heureusement pourvu de petites aires « dortoirs ».

Alors qu'il marchait sur l'herbe trempée, une ombre surgit, bondissant vers lui. Ni une, ni deux, presque par réflexe désormais, Red dégaina la Ball de Reptincel, pour l'envoyer au combat.

Le Pokémon bloqua l'ombre d'une patte, ce qui permit à Red de pointer son Pokédex sur cette dernière. Comme imaginé, il s'agissait bien d'un Pokémon.

-Un Mystherbe... Type Plante/Poison. J'ai l'avantage.

Confiant, Red ordonna à son Pokémon d'utiliser l'une de ses attaques flamboyante, pour ne pas laisser la moindre chance au Pokémon Sauvage. Mais il avait sûrement été trop confiant, puisque le Pokémon Plante esquiva l'attaque Flammèche sans le moindre problème, pour répliquer par une attaque Détritus.

-Rep ! s'exclama le Pokémon lézard, avec un air dégoûté.

-Oui, répondit Red, j'ai compris. Il est plus fort qu'il n'en a l'air.

Un petit sourire avait pris place sur les lèvres du dresseur. Le Pokémon sauvage en face de lui ne payait pas de mine. Et pourtant... Il deviendrait un nouveau partenaire de voyage, c'était décidé !

-Allez Reptincel, lance Vive-Attaque.

La charge fulgurante envoya planer le Mystherbe sauvage dans les airs, suffisamment longtemps pour que le Pokémon de feu puisse charger son Lance-Flamme. C'était dans la poche, songea Red.

Tout du moins, avant que le Pokémon de Plante n'use d'une sorte de pollen sur son compagnon, ce qui eut pour effet de lui provoquer un spasme violent, qui annula l'attaque.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le dresseur se montrait inquiet. Jamais Reptincel n'avait subi ce genre de spasme. D'un coup de poignet, Red ouvrit son Pokédex, et le mit sur l'écran de statut. A côté du nom de Reptincel, trois petites lettres étaient apparues : PAR.

Le déclic se fit dans la tête de Red. Son Pokémon était paralysé, c'était aussi simple que ça ! Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'alarmer.

-Reptincel, essaye à nouveau un Lance-Flamme !

Mystherbe fut plus rapide à exécuter son attaque. Mais elle ne fit aucun dégât sur la solide peau du reptile. Cette fois, le Pokémon fleur ne put éviter le souffle ardent de son ennemi élémentaire. Autant dire qu'il se retrouva sur le dos, un peu calciné, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

-Parfait ! s'exclama Red. Maintenant, à moi de jouer !

Le garçon plongea aussitôt sa main droite dans une des poches de son sac, pour en ressortir un Poké Ball. Red se mit alors en position, posant ses pieds bien à plat, et arma son bras.

-C'est parti !

D'un geste puissant mais précis, Red lança la Ball, de toutes ses forces, pour que cette dernière s'écrase sur le Mystherbe, gisant au sol. L'appareil s'ouvrit alors, pour absorber le Pokémon. Puis, la petite sphère tomba au sol, et commença à tanguer.

Les yeux fixés dessus, Red sentait son cœur battre fort contre sa poitrine. La sensation de stress, qui précède la capture. Pendant une dizaine de secondes, il retint son souffle. Puis, la Ball s'immobilisa pour de bon.

-On l'a eu ! s'écria alors le garçon, sautant de joie.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, le moment de la capture d'un nouveau Pokémon était toujours une intense émotion dans la vie d'un dresseur. Red tapota tendrement la tête de Reptincel, et se baissa, afin de ramasser la Ball contenant son nouveau Pokémon. Reptincel eut un nouveau petit spasme.

-Tincel !

-Attends, je crois que j'ai quelque chose pour t'aider.

Red posa son sac au sol, et plongea littéralement le bras dans une des poches de son sac. Sa main rencontra d'abord le vide, avant de finalement se refermer sur l'objet qu'il recherchait. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un trophée, Red montra le petit flacon à son Pokémon.

-C'est de l'Anti-Para, sourit-il. J'en ai acheté lorsqu'on était à Azuria.

Délicatement, le dresseur appliqua la lotion sur les endroits indiqués par le flacon. Reptincel poussa un petit soupir de contentement. Le massage devait être agréable.

-Allez, c'est reparti !

Le Pokémon hocha la tête, et les deux amis se remirent tranquillement en route... tout du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent surprendre par une averse.

-Raah ! Je déteste la pluie ! Haleta Red entre deux respirations.

Il avait rappelé Reptincel dans sa Poké Ball, le feu et l'eau, ça ne faisait pas bon ménage. Tentant de se couvrir tant bien que mal à l'aide de son sac, Red courait dans les herbes devenues presque marécageuses, manquant parfois de trébucher.

Finalement, après quelques minutes à courir ainsi, ses chaussures imbibées de boue, Red eut en vue les premières maisons qui formaient la ville de Carmin-Sur-Mer. Mais loin de s'attarder, il continua à courir, dans les rues désertes de la ville.

Il ne sut trop comment il y parvint, mais Red fut des plus soulagés d'arriver enfin au Centre Pokémon. Grelotant, il y pénétra avec hâte.

-Ah, enfin au sec !

Mais il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une serpillère humide lui atterrissait en pleine figure. Quand il l'ôta de son champ de vision, il se trouva nez à nez avec une vieille femme à l'air aigri. Cette dernière avait l'air passablement en colère.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de salir le travail des autres ! lui hurla la bonne femme. J'ai passé une heure à nettoyer ce sol !

Baissant les yeux, Red constata qu'en effet, ses chaussures laissaient de très jolies traces couleur terre sur le sol d'un blanc éclatant.

-Ah, ces jeunes !

-Dehors, il pleut, fit remarquer Red. Et vu que j'étais sur la route de Carmin-Sur-Mer, je ne pense pas que je pouvais ne pas salir ce sol !

-Ah, et parce que tu nies en plus ?! Gare à toi !

Le garçon secoua la tête, et laissa la vieille femme de ménage hurler, ne portant aucune attention aux traces qu'il laissait derrière lui. Car à vrai dire, il n'avait pas fière allure. Il était entièrement trempé, et le bas de son jean était tout aussi boueux que ses chaussures. Red décréta qu'il était plus qu'urgent pour lui de se changer.

-S'il vous plaît ! appela-t-il en s'accoudant au comptoir.

Il n'eut qu'une dizaine de secondes à attendre avant qu'une infirmière apparaisse, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi, mon garçon ?

-J'aimerais savoir s'il serait possible d'utiliser une douche et une machine à laver. Je crois que j'en aurai bien besoin...

Il jeta un regard derrière lui. La femme de ménage nettoyait le hall tout en grommelant. Bien fait pour elle, tiens !

-Oh, elle vous a réprimandé j'imagine ?

-Tout juste. Elle est toujours...

-Comme ça ? compléta la jeune femme. Oui, mais c'est malgré tout une excellente femme de ménage. Si vous voulez me suivre...

Ôtant ses chaussures, Red suivit l'infirmière dans les locaux, lui confiant par la même occasion les Balls de ses Pokémon.

Finalement, deux bonnes heures plus tard, le garçon sortait du centre lavé, et les vêtements propres. La pluie avait cessé, et ce n'était pas plus mal. Le temps restait couvert, mais désormais, les rues étaient un peu plus animées.

Mais Red ne s'en préoccupa pas le moins du monde, et se dirigea, grâce aux pancartes, vers son objectif : l'Arène de Carmin-Sur-Mer. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle n'était pas très dure à trouver, cette Arène. Elle se trouvait près du port de plaisance, pas loin non-plus des plages touristiques. Mais ces dernières étaient vides, bien évidement à cause de la pluie.

Red entra dans le hall d'entrée de l'Arène, tombant face à l'habituel comptoir. Il s'en approcha, observant un peu le décor du hall. La présence de nombreuses armes en tant que décorations avait quelque chose de singulièrement impressionnant.

-Bonjour, fit l'hôtesse. J'imagine que vous êtes un dresseur ?

-Oui, confirma Red, en posant sa Carte dresseur sur le comptoir. Je viens m'inscrire pour défier le Champion.

La jeune femme lui fit signe avancer, pendant qu'elle décrochait le combiné, pour joindre le Champion. Red poussa la double porte, pour débarquer sur le ring. La porte se referma derrière lui, le laissant immobile.

-Pourquoi il fait sombre ici ?

La question lui était venue jusqu'aux lèvres, et elle était légitime. Il se trouvait dans le noir complet, et c'était déroutant.

-Alors, c'est toi qui viens me défier ?

La voix, grave et puissante, fit sursauter le garçon. Il tourna la tête dans toutes les directions, sans voir personne. Instinctivement, sa main se posa sur les Balls à sa ceinture.

-Où êtes-vous ?! s'exclama Red.

Alors même qu'il finissait sa question, une puissante lumière lui vint droit dans les yeux, le forçant à se couvrir le visage de son bras. A demi-aveuglé, il parvint à distinguer la source de lumière : un projecteur.

-Tu es jeune, fit la voix. Mais c'est bien, tu as l'avenir devant toi.

-Et si vous vous montriez au lieu de faire toute cette mise en scène ?

Le ton était clairement énervé, montrant son agacement. Il y eut un rire, et une autre lumière s'alluma, dévoilant la personne à l'origine de toute cette mascarade. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que la voix du dresseur allait particulièrement bien avec son physique.

Des rangers, un pantalon aux motifs de camouflage, des muscles et une coupe militaire, Red comprenait mieux, pour ainsi dire, la présence d'armes décoratives dans le hall d'entrée. Il apparaissait clairement que le Champion était un ancien militaire.

-Je suis Bob, dit l'homme, en s'avançant vers lui. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Major Bob, en référence à mon ancien grade.

-Red, du Bourg-Palette, répondit simplement Red, tendant la main.

Il regretta aussitôt son geste, puisque le Major Bob lui démolit alors complètement la main, lui faisant manquer de pousser une exclamation de douleur. Toutefois, il ne put empêcher la grimace qui allait avec de s'afficher sur son visage.

-Ah, sorry, fit-il, bien qu'il n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout.

-Ce... Ce n'est rien, murmura Red, se massant les doigts.

Le Major lui tourna le dos, retournant vers le projecteur qui était braqué sur Red.

-Donc tu viens pour me défier, c'est ça ? C'est pour quel badge ? Combien de Pokémon ?

-Mon deu... euh troisième, rectifia le jeune garçon. Et je possède quatre Pokémon.

Il était vrai qu'il s'agissait là seulement de son deuxième combat d'Arène, mais Ondine lui ayant donné son badge, il concourait bien pour son troisième. Le Major Bob eut un petit rire, alors qu'il se penchait sur une machine de transfert.

-Ah, j'ai combattu deux autres dresseurs venant du Bourg-Palette comme toi pas plus tard que ce matin. Deux bons dresseurs, un garçon et une fille. Et ils m'ont vaincu.

Red sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Blue et Green étaient passés ici, à Carmin-Sur-Mer ! Mieux encore, s'ils avaient combattu le Champion dans la matinée, alors sûrement étaient-ils encore dans la ville ! Mais il réalisa alors quelque chose.

-Ce matin ? Je croyais que les combats avaient lieu le soir.

-Pas dans cette Arène, sourit le Major. Que le duel commence !

Aussitôt, il abaissa un levier, qui fit s'éteindre les deux projecteurs, replongeant la salle dans une obscurité quasi-totale. Red se montra complètement perdu et dépassé par les évènements.

-Ah oui, difficulté en plus que j'ai instauré dans mon Arène, informa Bob, à l'opposé de l'immense salle. Le combat se déroulera intégralement dans le noir.

Le jeune garçon déglutit alors difficilement. Un combat dans le noir ? S'il s'était attendu à ça ! Par ce stratagème, Red ne pouvait pas avoir la moindre idée du Pokémon contre lequel il allait faire face. Mais il en était de même pour le Major Bob... En dehors de son Reptincel, qui émettrait de la lumière par la flamme se trouvant à l'extrémité de sa queue.

Red entendit alors un bruit de Ball s'écrasant au sol, suivi par le bruit caractéristique d'un Pokémon sortant de sa Poké Ball. Le Major Bob venait d'appeler son premier Pokémon.

Aussitôt, sa main se porta à sa ceinture, touchant un peu à tâtons les quatre Ball qui s'y trouvaient. Il devait choisir le Pokémon qui allait affronter le Pokémon adverse... Finalement, Red prit la dernière Ball, celle contenant le dernier Pokémon qu'il avait capturé : Mystherbe.

-Allez, vas-y !

La Ball libéra alors le Pokémon de Plante, bien que Red ne put le distinguer.

-Les Pokémon des deux Challengers ont été appelés, fit alors une voix, qui devait être celle d'un arbitre. Que le Match commence !

Red fronça les sourcils.

-Et comment il fait pour arbitrer ce match ? fit-il remarquer.

-Caméra à vision infrarouge, indiqua le Major Bob.

Effectivement, dans ce cas-là. Toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps de trop s'attarder sur la question, le Major Bob lançant les hostilités.

-Attaque vers le centre du ring avec une Vive-Attaque !

A la grande surprise de Red, le Pokémon adverse toucha Mystherbe, il le sut par le cri de douleur du Pokémon. Bon sang, mais comment avait-il pu savoir que son Pokémon se trouvait là ? Coup de chance, sûrement.

-M...

Il se mordit la langue. Comment appeler son Pokémon sans dévoiler qui il pouvait être ? Et il devait éviter de lancer des attaques correspondant au type précis de ses Pokémon, sous peine de dévoiler ses contres possible. Ce type de combat se révélait décidément bien plus compliqué qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

-Attaque Acide !

Son Pokémon fit alors le bruit d'un immonde crachat, avant qu'on entende le bruit d'une substance pâteuse s'écrasant sur le sol. L'odeur était épouvantable.

-Raté ! s'exclama le Major Bob. Attaque Souplesse !

Encore une fois, l'attaque toucha son but, et Mystherbe en arriva jusqu'aux pieds de Red. Le garçon se pencha vers lui, inquiet, les dents serrées.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Mystherbe, répondit le Pokémon, se redressant.

Comment il pouvait lutter contre un ennemi qui ne pouvait pas voir, et qui semblait pouvoir déterminer où se trouvait son Pokémon ? Et surtout, comment se battre s'il ne connaissait pas l'identité de son adversaire.

Une illumination vint alors à l'esprit de Red. Il plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste, et en sortit le petit boitier rouge qu'il ne quittait plus. D'un geste du poignet, il l'ouvrit, et pointa le Pokédex vers le ring.

-Pikachu, lit-il, souriant.

Voilà qui allait rendre tout cela beaucoup plus simple. Ne restait maintenant plus que le problème de la position du Pokémon adverse.

-Très bien ! On va commencer par une Para-spore !

Au diable la discrétion quant aux types de son Pokémon, autant être le plus efficace possible. Pikachu étant un Pokémon rapide, et Para-Spore permettant de le paralyser, il était primordial qu'elle touche sa cible. Par chance, Red le savait, l'attaque avait une large portée, et était plutôt difficilement perceptible. Alors dans le noir...

-Tu penses l'avoir eu ? Ah, répond avec une attaque Souplesse, encore une fois !

Ils attendirent quelques secondes, Red attendant le choc. Mais il ne vint pas, et ils purent entendre un petit gémissement, qui provenait du Pikachu.

-Quoi ? Tu l'as paralysé ?!

Jackpot ! Red serra le point dans une pose victorieuse. Maintenant, tout allait être un peu plus simple. La chance commençait à tourner. Mais restait toujours le problème de la position du Pikachu du Major Bob, même s'il était plus lent désormais. Mais il pouvait toujours remédier à cela.

-Allez, on continue sur cette lancée ! ordonna Red, déterminé. Doux Parfum !

Aussitôt, une odeur exquise s'éleva sur l'ensemble du Ring. D'après son Pokédex, cela baissait l'esquive du Pokémon adverse, et Red comprenait pourquoi. L'odeur était vraiment du genre à perturber n'importe quel Pokémon.

-Tu veux jouer à ça ? Cage-Eclair !

L'étincelle électrique qui se forma autour du Pikachu l'illumina un instant. Puis, il relâcha l'électricité, pour enfermer Mystherbe avec, et ainsi le paralyser. A présent, ils étaient plus ou moins à égalité.

-Mystherbe, ne te laisse pas faire ! Vol-Vie !

L'attaque ne loupa pas, Red le sut en entendant le bruit de succion découlant de l'attaque. Toutefois, il n'entendit pas non plus le Pokémon adverse s'écrouler au sol, ce qui était normal. Pikachu ne s'était pris qu'une seule attaque. En revanche, la Vol-Vie avait permis à Mystherbe de restaurer un peu de la sienne.

Le Major Bob fit réagir son Pikachu par une nouvelle Vive-Attaque. Mystherbe se le prit de plein fouet, Red l'entendit, mais tint bon. L'arbitre ne disait rien, et cela était rassurant.

-Enchaîne donc! Attaque Souplesse !

Une seconde attaque du Pikachu. Red craignit un instant que son Pokémon soit mis KO par cette dernière. Mais alors...

-Bordel ! Encore paralysé !

Red se mit à se réjouir... Avant de réaliser quelque chose : comment le Major Bob avait-il pu savoir que son Pikachu n'avait pas réussi son attaque à cause de la paralysie ? Après tout, ils étaient dans le noir complet.

Cela cachait quelque chose. Et Red n'aimait pas ça. Toutefois, il n'avait aucun moyen de vérifier. A moins que...

-Mais je suis con ! s'écria Red en se frappant le front du plat de la main. Mystherbe, reviens !

Mais comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser avant ? Il remit la Ball de son Pokémon à sa ceinture, et prit celle de Pikachu. Il l'envoya au combat.

-Le challenger a changé de Pokémon, fit alors l'arbitre. Le match peut reprendre.

Red n'attendit pas que le Major Bob ordonne une nouvelle attaque, et passa aussitôt à l'action :

-Pikachu, attaque Flash !

Son Pokémon fit alors un immense Flash lumineux, qui illumina la salle, révélant tout le spectacle qui se déroulait sur le ring. Son Pikachu faisait face à un second, qui semblait plus mal en point. Mais ce qui attira l'attention de Red, ce fut le Major Bob.

-Bordel, mes yeux ! hurla-il en se mettant les mains devant.

Mais même malgré ça, Red put distinguer l'appareil qu'il portait : des lunettes à vision nocturne. Voilà qui expliquait bien des choses !

-Je croyais que le duel devait se passer dans le noir, à l'aveugle, fit remarquer Red, avec mauvaise humeur.

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on ne pouvait pas utiliser d'objets pour y remédier, répondit le Champion en enlevant l'appareil, devenu inutile. De même, rien dans les règles de la ligue Pokémon ne l'interdit. On peut utiliser des Potions comme on peut utiliser une Pokéflute.

Vu comme ça, il n'avait pas tort. Son Pokédex aurait même été sujet à cette règle.

-Bordel, j'ai beau me prendre souvent des flash en pleine tête, ce n'est jamais agréable de se retrouver avec un surplus de lumière dans les yeux. On peut reprendre le match ?

-Allons-y, confirma Red.

Il tourna sa casquette à l'envers. Un nouveau combat débutait désormais, et il ne se laisserait pas avoir deux fois !

-Pikachu, attaque Reflet ! s'exclama le garçon.

Il n'allait sûrement pas se laisse piéger comme avec Mystherbe, donc autant monter l'esquive de Pikachu. Comme contre Pierre, sa principale arme était la vitesse, non la force.

Pikachu se concentra un petit instant, pour finalement créer deux images de lui-même, identiques, le faisant se confondre avec elle. Désormais, il serait plus imprévisible.

-Tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement ! s'exclama le Champion. Pikachu, lance Cage-Eclair sur le Pikachu de droite !

L'attaque, malgré la paralysie du Pikachu du Major Bob, partit au quart de tour, pour atteindre le Pikachu de droite... qui s'effaça aussitôt.

-Loupé ! répondit Red, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Pikachu, attaque Souplesse, encore une fois !

Pikachu et son image sautèrent alors dans les airs, pour écraser leur queue sur le sommet du crâne du Pikachu adverse. Le choc fut d'une intensité assez incroyable pour cette attaque, ce qui signifiait donc qu'il s'agissait là d'un coup critique.

Le Pokémon du Champion s'effondra au sol, KO. L'arbitre leva le bras.

-Le Pikachu du Champion est hors de combat ! Le Champion est prié d'appeler son prochain Pokémon.

Le Major Bob resta immobile quelques secondes, les yeux écarquillés. Il semblait avoir du mal à réaliser la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Puis, un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres, et il se mit à rire, un rire franc et chaleureux, étonnant venant d'un homme de formation militaire comme lui.

-Là, tu m'en bouches un coin, gamin. Il arrive très souvent que des personnes trouvent une parade au duel dans le noir, mais battre mon Pikachu aussi vite, pour quelqu'un qui n'a que deux badges, c'est ma foi impressionnant.

Il s'arrêta, rappelant son Pokémon dans sa Ball. Il la remit à sa ceinture, et plongea sa main dans une poche de son pantalon aux motifs de camouflage, pour en sortir une paire de lunettes de soleil.

-Maintenant, commençons le véritable duel, si tu veux bien, acheva le Major.

D'un mouvement classe et rapide, il envoya une seconde Poké Ball dans les airs. En sortit alors... une Ball ? Red pointa à nouveau son Pokédex, pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un Pokémon.

-Un Voltorbe, lut-il. Type électrique évidemment...

L'Arène, il l'avait compris en découvrant l'identité du premier Pokémon du Champion, était spécialisée dans les Pokémon de type électrique. Il ne possédait aucun Pokémon vraiment efficace contre eux, mais ne possédait pas non plus de Pokémon handicapé par ce type. Toutefois, il lui restait une arme secrète...

-Le Champion a appelé son second Pokémon, déclara l'arbitre, avec un ton officiel. Que le second round commence !

Le Voltorbe commença directement par un sinistre grincement, qui fit se mettre à Pikachu les pattes sur les oreilles, son image l'imitant.

-Une attaque qui baisse la défense, murmura Red. Il ne m'aura pas à ce jeu-là... Pikachu, riposte avec Rugissement !

La petite souris électrique et son reflet ouvrirent grand la bouche, pour lancer l'attaque sonore, destinée à baisser l'attaque du Pokémon adverse. Un malus de chaque côté, la balle au centre. Et Red comptait bien prendre l'initiative.

-Allez, on continue ! Utilise une Vive-Attaque !

Il ne devait laisser aucun répit à l'adversaire, et Pikachu était le Pokémon idéal pour cela. Lui et son reflet disparurent alors subitement, pour réapparaitre contre le Voltorbe, dans une charge violente. Le Pokémon adverse n'avait rien vu venir, et roula quelques mètres vers son dresseur.

Red était très satisfait de cette attaque, jusqu'au moment où Pikachu poussa un petit cri de douleur, des étincelles entourant son corps, et le reflet disparaissant par la même occasion.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'exclama Red, effaré.

-Tu viens de faire connaissance avec la capacité spéciale de Voltorbe, la capacité Statik ! déclara le Major Bob, satisfait.

Incrédule, Red appuya sur les boutons de son Pokédex, pour trouver l'onglet intitulé « Capacité spéciale ». Il lut la description :

« Statik : Faible probabilité de paralyser l'adversaire si ce dernier effectue une attaque de contact avec votre Pokémon. »

Paralysé ! Non, ce n'était pas possible, il était maudit ! Sa seule chance avec Pikachu était d'user de sa vitesse, et une fois paralysé, il était certain de se faire dépasser par le Pokémon adverse.

-Ce n'est pas de chance... Voltorbe, attaque Sonicboom !

L'orbe roula pour se mettre en place, commença à créer une sorte de petite onde autour de lui, et la laissa filer droit sur Pikachu, qui n'eut aucune chance de l'éviter. Toutefois, l'attaque sembla faire moins de dégâts que Red l'imaginait, ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils.

-Je ne comprends pas... une attaque Roulade ou bien une Charge aurait été plus puissante, éluda Red.

-Réfléchis-donc, gamin ! interpella le Champion. Ton Pokémon aussi possède la capacité Statik !

Quoi ? Red replongea sur son Pokédex, pour vérifier qu'effectivement, le major disait vrai. Il grinça des dents, amer. S'il avait connu cette particularité plus tôt, sûrement n'aurait-il pas fait ce type d'erreur.

De rage, il referma le Pokédex d'un seul coup, la main un peu tremblante. Voilà qu'il passait à nouveau pour un dresseur débutant. Il valait mieux que ça, tout de même !

Red secoua la tête, afin de se remettre les idées en place. Il ne se laisserait pas faire, et n'avait surtout pas la moindre intention de perdre ce combat.

-Pikachu, attaque Souplesse, encore une fois !

Il croisa les doigts, espérant que la paralysie ne fonctionne pas, cela pour que l'attaque réussisse. Par chance, Pikachu parvint à bondir, et écrasa encore une fois sa queue sur le Voltorbe. Le Pokémon sphérique recula encore de deux bons mètres. Red eut la satisfaction de constater des traces de fatigues sur ce dernier. Mais de toute évidence, le Major Bob s'en rendit compte lui-aussi de son côté.

-Voltorbe, finissons-en avec ce rongeur ! Attaque Roulade !

Prenant un court élan, le Pokémon semblable à une Poké Ball se mit alors à rouler en direction de Pikachu. Incapable de l'éviter, la souris électrique se retrouva violemment éjectée, pour finir sa course contre le mur. Pikachu s'effondra au sol, KO.

-Le Pokémon du Challenger est déclaré hors de combat ! S'exclama l'arbitre. Red du Bourg-Palette est prié d'appeler son Pokémon suivant.

-Tu as bien combattu, murmura-t-il en le rappelant dans sa Poké Ball.

A présent, il avait le choix. Il pouvait rappeler Mystherbe, et tenter d'infliger des malus au Pokémon adverse. Au contraire, il pouvait changer pour Reptincel, mais l'attaque Roulade, si elle touchait Reptincel avant que ce dernier n'attaque, serait sûrement trop dangereuse. Quant à Mélofée, s'il ne craignait pas plus que ça les attaques électriques, il ne possédait pas la moindre attaque efficace contre les Pokémon du Major, et la chance qu'il avait eu avec Métronome ne se répèterait pas deux fois.

Finalement, il rappela Mystherbe, même paralysé, sur le terrain.

-Le Challenger a rappelé son premier Pokémon au combat. Le match peut reprendre !

-Voltorbe, attaque Roulade, encore une fois !

-Mystherbe, vite, Para-Spore !

Voltorbre recommença à tourner sur lui-même, rapidement, et fonça sur Mystherbe. L'attaque fit mouche, mais Red était malgré tout satisfait. Mystherbe était parvenu à lancer son Para-Spore, ce qui allait paralyser le Pokémon du Major, et donc lui permettre d'attaquer à coup sûr plus rapidement avec Reptincel.

Mystherbe atterrit alors à ses pieds, KO, sans aucune surprise. Red le rappela, malgré tout heureux du travail effectué, et après l'annonce de l'arbitre, prit la Ball de Reptincel, pour l'envoyer sur le ring. Le Pokémon poussa aussitôt une gerbe de flamme, pour montrer son envie de combattre.

-Reptincel, appela Red. On fait comme d'habitude, et on gagne !

-Tin, Rep celtin !

Le Pokémon se prépara, faisant face au Voltorbe, paralysé par la Para-Spore de Mystherbe. Il était fatigué, et Red savait qu'il n'avait plus vraiment à craindre l'attaque Roulade du Pokémon. Une seule attaque suffirait à l'achever.

-Reptincel ! Lance-Flamme !

Le puissant brasier qui sortit de la bouche de Reptincel, qui avait gagné en puissance depuis Azuria, ne laissa pas la moindre chance au Voltorbe déjà bien entamé.

-Le Voltorbe du Champion est déclaré hors de combat ! Le Major Bob est prié d'appeler son troisième Pokémon sur le terrain !

-Je vois que tu passes aux choses un peu plus sérieuses. Autant donc encore franchir un cran ! Elektek, go !

Le Pokémon qui sortit de la Poké Ball surprit Red. Il était imposant, et dégageait une certaine force, en plus d'une certaine classe. Red l'enregistra aussitôt dans son Pokédex, et se promit d'essayer de se dégoter un Pokémon comme ça, même s'il ne remplacerait Pikachu pour rien au monde.

Il nota par ailleurs qu'encore une fois, la capacité du Pokémon était Statik. Il devrait se montrer prudent, même s'il comptait bien aller au contact.

-Elektek, Poing-Eclair !

Red sourit. Il allait piéger le Major. Alors qu'Elektek bondissait vers Reptincel, le poing en l'air et entouré d'étincelles, Red déclara :

-Reptincel, attaque Tunnel !

A l'aide de ses puissantes griffes, le Pokémon feu plongea dans le sol, et laissa le poing de l'Elektek rencontrer le vide. Le Major Bob se montra totalement déstabilisé par cette attaque inattendue de la part d'un tel Pokémon.

-Elektek, reste sur tes gardes ! lança le dresseur, inquiet.

Il avait beau se mettre sur ses gardes, Red savait que de toute façon, il le toucherait. En effet, à son signal, Reptincel surgit du sol, pile en dessous du colosse électrique, qui poussa un puissant cri de douleur. Une attaque de type Sol était forcément super-efficace.

-Elektek, résiste !

Mais Red ne comptait pas laisser ce Pokémon qui semblait puissant placer une contre-attaque, et ordonna aussitôt :

-Tout de suite, Lance-Flamme !

Le souffle ardent de Reptincel sortit une nouvelle fois de sa bouche, embrasant le colosse électrique adverse. Lorsqu'il s'évapora, le Pokémon était exténué, mais toujours debout. Red garda les yeux écarquillés.

-Et oui, il est résistant, dit le Major avec fierté. Elektek, Poing-Eclair !

Cette fois-ci, l'attaque atteint son but, à savoir la mâchoire du Pokémon de feu. Mais Reptincel était encore loin d'être KO.

-Allez ! Lance-Flamme, encore une fois !

Pour la troisième fois, le souffle enflammé de Reptincel jaillit dans l'Arène, et laissa cette fois ci le Elektek KO, étendu sur le sol.

-Très puissant, murmura le Major, en rappelant son Pokémon. Ton Pokémon est incroyablement fort, à l'image de son dresseur !

Il sortit sa dernière Ball, et appela son Pokémon. Aussitôt, Red comprit qu'il s'agissait là de l'évolution de Pikachu, tant la ressemblance était frappante.

-Le Champion a appelé son dernier Pokémon, dit l'arbitre. Le match peut reprendre !

-Raichu, attaque Tonnerre !

L'attaque, lancée aussi rapidement, prit Red et Reptincel de court, et le Pokémon de feu ne put éviter la terrible décharge électrique. Elle sembla surpuissante aux yeux du dresseur, et son Pokémon poussa un cri terrible.

-Reptincel ! Tu tiens bon ?

Le Pokémon hocha la tête, ses dents pointues serrées. Il ne semblait pas encore trop amoché, même s'il commençait à fatiguer. Les chocs électriques étaient éprouvants pour son corps, Red s'en rendait compte. Il devait absolument en finir rapidement.

-Reptincel, Tunnel !

Reptincel plongea à nouveau sous le ring, laissant Raichu seul sur le terrain de combat. Il serait ainsi protégé pour ce tour, et aurait l'initiative. Mais le Major n'était pas prêt à perdre aussi rapidement.

-Raichu, attaque Reflet, maintenant !

Le Pokémon se dédoubla alors, formant deux images de lui. Red grogna. Il était pratiquement sûr que le Major n'aurait jamais eu idée de cette tactique s'il ne l'avait pas utilisée plus tôt.

-Tout va donc se jouer sur mon instinct...

Fixant les trois Raichu qui lui faisaient face, Red se concentra, et ferma finalement les yeux. Il ignorait totalement lequel des trois pouvait être le vrai. Et Reptincel n'obéirait qu'à ses ordres. S'il échouait, Reptincel avait de grandes chances d'y rester à une prochaine attaque de Raichu, ou bien de finir paralysé. Là, il serait fichu.

Il rouvrit ses yeux aux iris rouges, fixant tour à tour les trois Raichus. Et il fit son choix.

-Reptincel ! Attaque celui de gauche !

Il y eut quelques fractions de secondes où rien ne se passa. Puis, un trou s'ouvrit sous le Raichu de gauche, et jaillissant de celui-ci, Reptincel, pattes en avant. Ces dernières percutèrent le Raichu violemment, ne le laissant pas s'effacer : c'était le véritable Raichu. Les deux autres images, en preuve, s'effacèrent. Le rongeur électrique poussa un vif cri de douleur, pendant que le Major Bob laissait échapper une exclamation de surprise. Les deux Pokémon s'élevèrent dans les airs, avant de retomber au sol, prestement pour Reptincel, et lourdement pour Raichu, sur le dos.

-Reptincel, finissons ce combat ! Lance-Flamme !

-Raichu ! Je t'en prie, fais ce que tu peux, mais évite cette attaque ! hurla le Major Bob, en désespoir de cause.

Alors que Reptincel chargeait son terrible souffle ardent, le Pokémon rongeur faisait tout son possible pour se redresser, les dents serrées. Puis le terrible déluge de flamme s'abattit, au moment où la souris électrique parvenait à se redresser sur ses deux pattes.

-J'espère que ça suffira, murmura Red.

Les flammes disparurent enfin, laissant voir ce qui se passait sur le ring. Étendu sur le sol, Raichu était KO, calciné par les flammes.

-Le Raichu du Champion est déclaré hors de combat ! s'écria l'arbitre. Le vainqueur de ce match est donc le challenger, Red du Bourg-Palette !

Dès l'annonce, Red sentit son cœur faire un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine. Il se jeta alors dans les bras de son compagnon, tout aussi heureux que lui. Ils avaient gagné leur troisième badge !

Le Major Bob rappela son Pokémon dans sa Poké Ball, l'air à la fois déçu et satisfait.

-Ta force est extraordinaire, gamin. Tu es sûrement l'un des meilleurs dresseurs que j'ai vu dans toute ma vie.

Il se rapprocha de lui, d'une démarche sûre. Le sortant de sa poche, il déposa le badge dans la main de Red, avec une délicatesse qui étonna le garçon.

-Te voilà donc désormais détenteur du Badge Foudre, sourit le Major. Toutes mes félicitations. Mais il reste un truc qui me chiffonne.

-Quoi donc ?

-Comment tu as su quel était le véritable Raichu ?

Il dégageait quelques petites étincelles, contrairement aux autres. Red songeait encore à cette réponse qu'il avait donné au Major pendant qu'il confiait ses Pokémon à l'infirmière du Centre. En fait, il n'était même pas sûr que ce soit vrai. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il avait eu la conviction que c'était bel et bien lui le vrai Raichu, et pas un autre. Sûrement son instinct de dresseur.

Une fois son équipe soignée, Red sortit à nouveau du Centre, se retrouvant dans les rues de Carmin-Sur-Mer, plus animées qu'à son arrivée. Le ciel qui s'était un peu découvert ne devait pas être étranger à cela.

-Bon... Maintenant, trouver où peuvent bien se trouver Green et Blue.

Red commença alors à errer sans but dans les rues de la ville, espérant trouver soit Green, soit Blue. Mais rapidement, il se rendit compte que la tâche pouvait très bien s'apparenter à la recherche d'une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Les rues se remplissaient de plus en plus de monde, et la circulation était toujours aussi intense. Autant dire qu'il se retrouva vite perdu.

-Bon sang ! Mais où est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien être ?!

Alors qu'il désespérait, il se heurta à quelqu'un, ce qui le fit tomber au sol. Red redressa la tête, pour découvrir un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, lui aussi sur les fesses.

-Oh, excusez-moi jeune homme, dit le vieil homme, tout en se massant le dos.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Red en se redressant. J'aurai du regarder où j'allais, c'est tout.

-Pourriez-vous m'aider à me relever ? Mon dos est en assez piètre état.

Le garçon ne se fit pas prier, et aida rapidement le vieil homme à se remettre sur ses jambes. Mais alors, il poussa une exclamation, et souleva le pan de la veste de Red, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais tu es un dresseur ? Et un bon, d'après les badges que je peux voir.

-Euh...

-Vois-tu, mon jeune ami, je me nomme Gidéon, et je suis le Président du Fan-Club des Combats Pokémon de Kanto. Mais pour mieux t'expliquer cela, suis-moi donc jusqu'au bâtiment de notre association.

Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer, Red suivit Gidéon à travers la foule, presque trainé par le vieil homme, qui malgré son dos soi-disant fragile, se montrait d'une vitalité étonnante. Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à une petite maison près du port de plaisance, non loin de l'Arène.

Suivant toujours le vieil homme, Red pénétra à l'intérieur de cette dernière, pour tomber finalement sur ce qui semblait être une salle de réunion, où étaient réunis quelques dresseurs et autres personnes.

-Alors mon garçon, que penses-tu de cela.

-... A vrai dire, je ne sais pas.

-Je me doute bien ! Tu dois être impressionné, non ?

A vrai dire, Red aurait plus qualifié son sentiment comme étant de l'incompréhension, doublé d'une certaine incrédulité. Et alors que le vieil homme entamait un long discours, Red décrocha, son attention se portant par exemple sur le bout de la moustache d'une des personnes se trouvant dans la pièce, ou bien sur l'affiche qui ornait le mur.

-Et voilà, tu sais tout !

-Fantastique, répondit Red, sans savoir à quoi il pouvait bien montrer un faux enthousiasme.

-Oh, ce n'est rien. Tu sais quoi ? Pour te remercier, je te fais membre honoraire de notre club.

Quelle magnifique récompense, songea sarcastiquement Red. Ce club ne possédait pas la moindre crédulité à ses yeux.

-Mais en plus, pour m'avoir écouté jusqu'au bout, j'aimerais aussi te donner ça. Je me fais trop vieux pour ça, alors que je l'ai gagné à une tombola, la semaine dernière.

Il désigna quelque chose dans un coin de la pièce. Red tourna la tête pour découvrir un vélo flambant neuf. D'un seul coup beaucoup plus intéressé, le garçon suivit Gidéon jusqu'à la bicyclette, pour constater qu'il s'agissait en effet du dernier modèle créé par la filière des Cycles à Gogo, dont le QG social se trouvait à Azuria. C'était un véritable petit bijou de mécanique, vendu à un prix assez exorbitant.

Red sortit donc du bâtiment du Fan-Club Officiel des Pokémon (ou un truc du genre, il ne se souvenait plus très bien ) avec la carte de membre et la bicyclette. Étonnamment, il préférait de loin la bicyclette que la carte de membre.

En voulant ranger le vélo dans son sac (merci à Léo pour ce dernier), Red tomba alors sur le second cadeau de Léo : le ticket d'entrée pour la fête d'inauguration du Saint-Anne. Il se frappa le front, comprenant maintenant où Blue et Green pouvaient bien se trouver.

-Je crois que ce vélo va bien me servir, sourit Red.

Remerciant malgré tout Gidéon, Red enfourcha la bécane, et fila droit vers l'immense paquebot qu'il distinguait au loin, au bout du port.

Il arriva ainsi au bout du ponton, au pied de l'immense paquebot. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il était véritablement impressionnant, et non moins magnifique. Le garçon resta quelques instant les yeux fixés sur ce dernier, avant de ranger son vélo dans le sac, et d'avancer jusqu'à l'entrée, gardée par un marin à l'aspect féroce.

-Hey, toi là, le gamin ! On n'entre pas sans ticket !

-Et c'est quoi ça ?

Tout en narguant le marin, Red lui mit le ticket sous le nez. Il le vit blêmir, avant qu'il ne se mette à bégayer :

-B..Bonne visite monsieur.

Red entra, l'air digne, s'éloigna de quelques pas... Avant d'éclater de rire. La tête qu'avait fait le marin était tout bonnement hilarante.

Ainsi commença sa visite du bateau, dont la fête d'inauguration devait se terminer le lendemain. Red comprit un peu mieux pourquoi le marin l'avait toisé de cette manière au début, étant donné que la majorité des personnes qu'il rencontra était sans aucun doute possible des personnes d'un milieu aisé. A vrai dire, il faisait presque tache avec ses vêtement banals, et un peu usés par son voyage.

Décidant d'éviter le plus possible de se faire remarquer, Red finit par prendre la direction du pont. Et en y arrivant, il tomba nez à nez avec...

-Professeur Chen ?

-Oh, Red ! Comment vas-tu ?

Le garçon, tout heureux de trouver enfin une tête connue, serra la main de l'éminent savant avec ferveur et joie.

-Très bien, merci. Mais que faites-vous donc ici ? Vous n'êtes pas à votre laboratoire de Bourg-Palette ?

-J'ai été invité par le capitaine, ce qui était très gentil de sa part, sourit le vieil homme. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça. J'ai l'impression que tu as bien grandi en tant que dresseur.

S'appuyant contre la rambarde, les yeux fixant la surface de l'eau, assez calme, Red hocha la tête.

-Oui. Je dois même avouer que je me débrouille pas trop mal, rigola doucement Red. J'aime ce mode de vie, voyager librement, accompagné de mes Pokémon, mes amis. Séparément, nous sommes faibles, mais ensemble, nous pouvons traverser toutes les épreuves...

-Oui, tu comprends là ce qu'est la vie d'un dresseur.

Le Professeur souleva le pan de la veste du garçon, pour observer les trois badges qui s'y trouvaient. Il parut satisfait.

-Ne change rien, surtout. Tu es sur la bonne voie, Red.

Cette phrase était emprunte de mystère, presque de dureté. Cela surprit Red. Le Professeur était tendu, et cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Vous savez Professeur, durant mon voyage, j'ai rencontré la Team Rocket, révéla Red. Et pour tout dire, eh bien je me les suis mis à dos... J'ai même abattu l'un des leurs...

-Je suis au courant, répondit Chen, surprenant Red. Blue et Green me l'ont dit.

-Ils sont ici ?!

-Oui. Ils m'ont aussi dit pour Léo, quel dommage... Red...

Le Professeur se tourna vers lui, l'air sérieux, comme quelqu'un qui lui faisait une requête. Son regard était plaintif, demandant clairement à Red de bien faire ce qu'il allait lui dire de faire.

-S'il te plait Red, je veux que tu me promettes une chose... Promets-moi de veiller sur Green, de tout faire pour qu'il ne tourne pas mal...

-Green ? Mais pour...

-Ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais promets-moi juste de le faire !

Devant le regard insistant du Professeur, Red se résolut alors à répondre :

-Je vous le promets.

Il parut soulagé, comme si un poids avait quitté ses épaules. Red ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que le grand-père de Green attendait de lui, mais il le ferait, quoi qu'il arrive.

Ce fut alors le moment que choisirent Blue et Green pour arriver sur le pont. Le visage de Red se fendit d'un large sourire, de même que celui de Blue. Mais Green, lui, afficha, à la stupéfaction de Red, un air des plus froids.

-Green ! Je te cherchais partout ! Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça, à Azuria ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas !

Le ton sec de la réponse eut l'effet d'un fouet. Red resta quelques secondes interdit, réalisant que son meilleur ami ne lui avait encore jamais parlé comme il venait de le faire. Son monde sembla s'écrouler en lui. Jamais des mots n'avaient eu un tel effet sur lui.

-Green ! s'offusquèrent Blue et le Professeur Chen.

Le garçon répondit d'un regard noir. Red serra le poing, énervé. Il redressa la tête, les sourcils froncés, et la mâchoire serrée.

-Alors comme ça tu retrouves encore ton attitude de connard, fulmina Red. ON EST AMIS BORDEL, TU NE L'AS PAS OUBLIE QUAND MÊME !?

Green ne répondit pas, et se contenta de décrocher une Poké Ball de sa ceinture.

-Tu ne comprends pas Red, répondit Green, d'un ton froid. Sors tes Pokémon, nous avons toujours un combat qui reste inachevé.

Sans laisser le temps à Red de réagir, il laissa la Ball tomber au sol, révélant son Roucoups. Red serra le poing, retournant sa casquette. Ses yeux étaient brillants, sur le bord des larmes !

-GREEN !

Et il lança à son tour sa Poké Ball, acceptant par la même occasion le duel que lui proposait... non... que lui imposait Green, sous le regard interdit du Professeur Chen, et larmoyant de Blue. Mais Red ne reconnaissait plus son ami. Cette personne froide ne pouvait pas être Green. Et Red voulait retrouver son ami, pas juste un glaçon sans cœur aucun ! Et pour ça, il allait se battre.

-Pikachu, attaque Tonnerre !

-Roucoups, sers-toi de ta Vive-Attaque pour éviter la technique.

Le volatile, obéissant à son maître, effectua la technique, sans même attaquer Pikachu, ce qui laissa la décharge électrique s'écraser sur les planches du pont, les colorant d'une légère teinte noire à l'endroit du choc.

-Enchaîne avec une attaque Tornade.

A l'aide de ses puissantes ailes, le Pokémon créa le tourbillon, qui entoura Pikachu, le soulevant du sol.

-Ne te laisse pas faire Pika ! Tonnerre, encore une fois !

Cette fois-ci, et malgré le fait que lui-même subisse l'attaque du Pokémon adverse, la puissante attaque électrique atteignit sa cible. Mais Roucoups ne tomba pas au sol, à la grande surprise de Red.

-Ne crois pas m'avoir aussi facilement que la dernière fois Red, dit Green, gardant son ton froid et distant. Roucoups, cette fois-ci, utilise une Cru-Aile.

Le Pokémon oiseau fondit sur Pikachu, qui venait juste de retomber au sol, pour lui décocher la technique en plein ventre, le projetant contre la rambarde. Red serra les dents.

-Pikachu !

Le Pokémon se redressa, un œil fermé par la douleur. Visiblement, Roucoups ne l'avait pas manqué. Red ne comprenait pas. Comment Green avait-il pu devenir aussi fort en si peu de temps ? Il craignait que cela ait à voir avec son étrange comportement. Il serra un peu plus les poings. Il DEVAIT gagner, pour avoir une chance de rendre son état normal à Green.

-Pikachu ! Vive-Attaque !

Disparaissant un instant de leur champ de vision, Pikachu frappa droit au but, dans la tête du Pokémon adverse. Celui-ci s'effondra au sol, KO. Avec une moue dubitative, Green le rappela dans sa Poké Ball.

-Il n'est pas encore assez puissant, jugea-t-il. Je vais devoir renforcer encore plus l'entraînement.

-Les Pokémon ne sont pas des machines de combat ! hurla Blue. Green, tu vas tuer tes Pokémon en continuant ainsi !

-Elle dit vrai ! Green, écoute-nous ! pria le Professeur Chen.

Mais il était loin d'écouter, et Red ne s'en étonna guère. Green avait changé profondément durant les quelques jours qui avaient passé. Et il devait le raisonner.

Green appela son second Pokémon, Noeunoeuf. Les coquilles des œufs qui les recouvraient étaient plus craquelées que jamais, prouvant la dureté de l'entrainement que Green imposait à ses Pokémon. Red se désolait de voir des Pokémon aussi maltraités dans les mains de son meilleur ami.

-Pikachu, Souplesse !

-Un instant ! Noeunoeuf, intercepte-le en plein vol avec ta Balle-Graine !

Comme lors du tir au pigeon, les graines projetées avec force touchèrent droit au but, faisant tomber douloureusement Pikachu au sol. Et alors qu'il se redressait difficilement, Green enchaina avec :

-Pilonnage !

L'attaque projeta Pikachu jusqu'aux pieds de Red, le laissant KO. Il n'avait pas pu infliger la moindre attaque au second Pokémon de Green. C'en était effrayant. Il le prit dans ses bras, délicatement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Pikachu, tu as bien combattu, lui murmura Red.

-C'est fini le bureau des pleurs ?

La remarque était clairement sarcastique. Red répondit à Green par un regard noir. Plutôt que de rappeler Pikachu dans sa Poké Ball, Red s'approcha de Blue, et lui confia son Pokémon.

- Garde-le avec toi pour le moment. Je pense qu'un peu d'air frais lui fera du bien.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, alors que Red reprenait position. Il était l'heure d'appeler son second Pokémon.

-Mélofée, à toi !

Le Pokémon fée sortit alors de la Ball, pour faire face au Pokémon de Plante de Green. Green lança un air dédaigneux au Pokémon mignon.

-Peuh, tu penses pouvoir me battre avec ce genre de petite merde ?

-Aucun Pokémon n'est mauvais, rétorqua Red. Seulement l'utilisation qu'en font certain... Ou le dédain de l'autre.

Il s'agissait là clairement d'une attaque envers Green.

-Noeunoeuf, attaque Balle-Graine !

-Mélofée, n'attends pas ! Berceuse !

Malgré l'attaque du Pokémon adverse, l'air que chantonna Mélofée fut efficace, puisque le groupe d'œuf ferma les yeux, pour sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Green s'en montra irrité.

-On enchaine ! Réveil Forcé !

Mélofée s'avança tranquillement vers Noeunoeuf, avant de lui asséner une monumentale et violente baffe, qui sembla faire énormément de dégâts, mais qui le réveilla par le même coup. Red réalisa alors que la patte de Mélofée était couverte de graine.

-Que ?

-C'est la Vampigraine de Noeunoeuf ! informa Green. Mon Pokémon va regagner son énergie aux dépends du tiens !

Red serra les dents. Voilà qui était bien mal parti... Sans compter que Green enchaina sans attendre.

-On en finit ! Choc Mental !

L'attaque de type psy mit au tapis le Pokémon de type normal. Red venait de perdre son deuxième Pokémon. Baissant la tête, rageur, il rappela Mélofée. Décidément, Green avait vraiment trop forcé sur l'entrainement. Jamais un dresseur normal n'aurait pu autant progresser en aussi peu de temps.

-Mystherbe, c'est à ton tour ! Et on commence tout de suite avec Poudre Toxik !

La poudre qui se répandit sur Noeunoeuf eut l'effet escompté. Red le vit par la grimace que fit le Pokémon. Mais Green n'en tint pas compte, et continua comme si de rien était.

-Choc Mental !

Le choc psychique fut super-efficace sur Mystherbe, à cause de son type Poison. Red craint alors un instant que son Pokémon ne tombe KO.

-Mystherbe, tiens bon !

Alors qu'il hurlait cela, le Pokémon se mit à briller, et commença à grossir. Red, les yeux écarquillés, sortit son Pokédex. Son Pokémon évoluait !

-Ortide ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Bien ! sourit Red.

Son Pokémon avait sûrement puisé dans ses forces pour effectuer la transformation. Et il se doutait que cela était pour avoir une chance de résister. Mais la prochaine attaque serait sûrement fatale.

-Ortide, Mega-Sangsue !

Attaquer tout en regagnant de la vie, c'était très intéressant. Même si pour cela, il devait faire une attaque qui n'était pas forcément des plus efficaces.

-Tu crois que ça suffira ? Choc Mental, encore !

Cette fois-ci, l'assaut psychique fut trop puissant, et Ortide s'écroula face contre les planches de bois qui formaient le pont. Mais en face, achevé aussi par le poison, Noeunoeuf tomba aussi KO.

-Reviens Ortide, c'était bien. Repose-toi.

-Arrête-donc avec ces méthodes de chochottes ! s'énerva Green.

Red releva la tête vers lui, choqué. Green rappela Noeunoeuf sans que le moindre sentiment transparaisse sur son visage, et enchaina aussitôt avec l'évolution d'Abra (Kadabra, lui apprit le Pokédex).

-Je ne perdrais pas... JE NE PERDRAIS PAS ! hurla Red, saisissant sa dernière Poké Ball.

-Tu rêves, rétorqua Green.

-Reptincel, à toi ! Combats aussi bien que tout à l'heure, et tout ira bien !

Red entama aussitôt avec une attaque Lance-Flamme, que Kadabra évita d'une simple téléportation, pour continuer avec une attaque Rafale Psy.

-Tiens bon ! Griffe-Acier !

-Ttt ! fit Green. Kadabra, Entrave.

L'attaque que commençait Reptincel fut stoppée d'un coup par l'énergie psychique du Pokémon adverse. Red jura, car c'était là la seule attaque physique puissante de Reptincel, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas utiliser l'attaque tunnel sur le pont du Saint-Anne.

-Puisque c'est comme ça, on va continuer avec une Vive-Attaque.

Reptincel disparut un instant de leur champ de vision, pour percuter violemment Kadabra quelques fractions de secondes plus tard. Puis d'un bond, il revint à sa place, échappant de peu à une nouvelle Rafale-Psy.

-Kadabra, utilise ton attaque Protection !

Il boostait sa défense... Ainsi, sa Vive-Attaque ne serait plus aussi efficace, ne pouvant plus tirer parti de la faible défense du Pokémon adverse. Tant pis, désormais, autant frapper dans le spécial.

-Draco-Rage !

L'attaque surprit passablement Green, ce qui fut sûrement la clé de son succès, puisqu'elle toucha Kadabra, un peu à la surprise de Red, qui se l'était imaginé en train de se téléporter.

- Télékinésie.

Red dut regarder son Pokédex pour apprendre les effets de cette attaque. Il grinça des dents. Perte de précision. Mais il devait en finir vite, sinon, Reptincel se ferait sûrement avoir.

-Allez ! Lance-Flamme !

Le brasier ardent prit Kadabra en son sein, mais le Pokémon Psy résista à l'attaque. Red s'en montra irrité. C'était plus que mauvais. Il avait encore une fois sous-estimé le Pokémon de son adversaire et meilleur ami.

-Kadabra, Rafale-Psy !

-Évite avec Vive-Attaque !

Red se servait du stratagème qu'avait déjà usé Green pour éviter lui aussi l'attaque du Pokémon adverse. Et il enchaina aussitôt avec une autre Draco-Rage, qui mit le Pokémon Psy au tapis. Il s'en montra soulagé.

-Kadabra, reviens...

Green prit la dernière Poké Ball qui se trouvait à sa ceinture. Red ferma les yeux. C'était ce Pokémon là qu'il redoutait le plus. Même si Reptincel était son Pokémon le plus puissant, il doutait pouvoir vaincre le Carabaffe de Green, qui avait l'avantage du type, en plus d'être son plus puissant Pokémon.

-Carabaffe, finis-le !

Le Pokémon tortue apparut face à Reptincel. Les deux Pokémon se fixèrent un instant droit dans les yeux, tout comme leurs dresseurs. Ils semblaient se jauger du regard. Si le regard de Carabaffe était dur, celui de Reptincel était tout aussi désespéré que celui de Red. Lui aussi semblait choqué de ce si soudain changement de comportement de Green et de son Carabaffe.

-C'est parti ! Attaque Bulles d'O !

-Reptincel, tiens bon ! Enchaîne après avec Griffe-Acier !

Les bulles s'éclatèrent sur les bras de Reptincel, qu'il avait mis devant sa tête. Puis, ce dernier durcit ses griffes, et se jeta sur Carabaffe, pour le lacérer.

-Tombé dans le piège ! s'exclama Green. Tu es trop prévisible Red... Contre-attaque ! Pistolet à O !

L'attaque prit Reptincel par surprise, le touchant en pleine tête, et le stoppant en plein milieu de sa Griffe-Acier.

-Reptincel ! hurla Red.

Il tomba lourdement au sol, sur le dos. Mais il se redressa sur ses pattes, difficilement. L'attaque l'avait bien amoché. Red, découvrant cet état, comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner. Le combat était fini, Reptincel ne pourrait de toute façon pas lancer d'autre attaque.

-Carabaffe, achève-le avec Coud'Krane !

L'attaque que Green voulait utiliser pour finir Reptincel choqua Red. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser cette attaque aussi violente sur un Pokémon aussi affaibli que ça !

-NON GREEN ! rugit son Grand-Père.

Mais le garçon n'écouta pas, et lança malgré tout son attaque. Red ne réfléchit pas, et plongea entre Reptincel et l'attaque de Carabaffe, pour se la prendre dans le ventre, lui coupant la respiration, et le projetant quelques mètres plus loin, lourdement.

-RED ! s'écria Blue en rejoignant le garçon. Tu vas bien ?

-...O...oui, murmura-t-il en se redressant, tout en se massant le ventre.

Il releva la tête, vers Green, qui le regardait d'un air dégouté.

-Pitoyable, murmura-t-il en rappelant Carabaffe.

Red, malgré la douleur, se releva et fondit sur lui, pour lui écraser le poing sur le nez, plus violemment qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, à s'en faire mal à la main.

-A QUOI TU JOUES !? hurla Red. JE NE TE RECONNAIS PAS, GREEN !

Green répondit lui aussi par un coup de poing, les yeux remplis par la haine.

-TOI A QUOI TU JOUES !? TU PRENDS TES POKEMON POUR DES AMIS, TU TE PRENDS DES ATTAQUES A LEUR PLACE ! TU NE TE RENDS PAS COMPTE A QUEL POINT CA PEUT ÊTRE RIDICULE ?!

Red rétorqua d'un coup de pied, Green d'un autre coup de poing. Ce fut Blue et le grand-père de Green qui les séparèrent. Green se dégagea d'un coup de rein, le visage déformé par la rage.

-Tu es faible Red ! Je suis meilleur que toi, et je deviendrais le meilleur ! Je surpasserai le Maître !

-Green, menaça le Professeur Chen. Ton comportement est intolérable !

-Tais-toi grand-père ! Ne parle pas de comment se comporter alors que tu as toi-même des choses à te reprocher !

Chen blêmit à vue d'œil. Il fixa Green d'un regard à le fois déçu et inquiet.

-A cause de toi, Papa a eu sa vie brisée, et Maman est morte ! s'exclama Green. Morte ! Sans compter d'autres bassesses !

-Co...Comment !

-Je sais tout ! Et je n'ai besoin d'aucun d'entre vous, vous m'entendez ?!

-Green, murmura Red, exténué.

Mais le garçon tourna les talons, furieux, les laissant là. Red laissa une larme perler de son œil, puis couler le long de sa joue. Le Green qu'il connaissait avait définitivement disparu.

Le soir même, Red resta silencieux, aux côtés du professeur et de Blue. Ils mangeaient tous les deux, mais Red, lui, n'avait pas faim.

-Il faudrait que tu manges, l'encouragea Blue.

Il secoua la tête, restant dans son mutisme. Comment n'avait-il pu pas voir le drame qui se déroulait. Green était son meilleur ami bordel, mais lui n'avait rien vu. Et ça, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Alors qu'il montait se coucher, dans la chambre que le Professeur lui avait réservé à l'hôtel où il se trouvait, il fut interpellé par ce dernier.

-Red... je suis désolé.

-... Je tiendrais ma promesse. Je ramènerais Green, je le ferais redevenir comme avant. Quoi qu'il arrive.

-Non, répondit Chen. Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire, tu as déjà assez sur tes épaules.

-Qu'ai-je sur les épaules sinon un vulgaire manteau de dresseur ? Je ramènerais Green, et si ce n'est pas pour vous, ce sera pour moi...

Red monta ainsi dans sa chambre, laissant le Professeur seul dans l'escalier. Ce dernier baissa la tête, honteux. Une larme coula le long de son nez.

-Red... Si tu savais à quel point tes ennuis ne font que commencer... Je suis désolé...

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. ^^

Donc beaucoup de combats, n'est ce pas ? Et un Green qui redevient antipathique... Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, car moi, j'avais bien aimé l'écrire.

Au passage, pour ceux qui veulent, j'ai posté hier une One-Shot, "L'histoire d'un vieux chêne", qui est un chapitre bonus de Kanto's Story en quelque sorte. Donc si jamais vous le désirez, n'hésitez pas à aller le lire, et peut être le commenter.

Comme d'habitude, merci à Grenat pour l'aide à la correction.

Et comme toujours, une petite review, ce serait vraiment sympathique, et ça donne du baume au coeur.

A la prochaine !

Niv'


	10. Qui a peur du noir ?

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le dixième chapitre, soit à l'origine le tiers théorique de la Fic. Il constitue un passage entre la première partie assez introductive, et la suite qui révèle les intrigues.^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :** Qui a peur du Noir ?

-Ne le laissons pas filer ! s'exclama-t-il.

Red était présentement au bord de l'eau, en train de tirer sur une canne à pêche gentiment donnée par un homme de Carmin-Sur-Mer, pour le remercier de l'avoir aidé à transporter de lourdes caisses. Certes, cela faisait bien une bonne semaine qu'il avait quitté la ville côtière, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il pouvait utiliser l'ustensile.

Et après une bonne heure sans le moindre succès, il avait enfin eu une touche. Aidé par Pikachu et Reptincel, Red tentait tant bien que mal de remonter le Pokémon qu'il avait réussi à hameçonner.

-Faites que ce ne soit pas un Magicarpe... HAN !

Avec un effort colossal, Red et ses deux Pokémon parvinrent à tirer la prise hors de l'eau, pour la faire atterrir au sol. Il s'agissait d'un Pokémon hippocampe, à dominante bleue.

-Hypo ! fit le Pokémon visiblement furieux.

-Pikachu, go !

Le Pokémon électrique partit aussitôt à l'attaque, pendant que son dresseur rappelait Reptincel tout en pointait son Pokédex sur la prise du jour. Il s'agissait donc d'un Hypotrempe.

-Attaque Tonnerre !

-Pika !

Il chargea l'attaque quelques secondes, pour la relâcher d'un coup sur le Pokémon Eau, qui grilla instantanément, sans pouvoir effectuer la moindre attaque. Red lança aussitôt une Poké Ball vide sur l'Hypotrempe, afin de l'ajouter à son équipe.

La Ball vacilla quelques instants, avant de s'ouvrir, laissant sortir un Hypotrempe exténué, mais toujours prêt à se battre.

-Plus coriace qu'il en a l'air, le bougre, remarqua Red avec satisfaction.

Le Pokémon sauvage lança alors une attaque Écume, qui aveugla passablement Pikachu. Mais rien de bien gênant en somme pour le Pokémon et son dresseur, qui avaient vu bien pire. Red ne doutait pas que la prochaine attaque suffirait à mettre KO le Pokémon eau, et ainsi l'attraper.

-Vive-attaque !

Comme à son habitude, l'attaque fit mouche, et laissa le Hypotrempe sauvage KO, gisant sur le sol. Red ramassa la Ball vide qui gisait sur le sol, et l'arma une seconde fois.

-Attention, c'est parti pour la capture ! s'écria Red en lançant l'orbe bicolore de toutes ses forces.

Elle s'écrasa contre le Pokémon sauvage, pour le faire rentrer à l'intérieur. Cette fois-ci, le vacillement dura moins longtemps, avant que la Ball ne s'immobilise, prouvant le succès de la capture. Red éclata de joie. Chaque capture était décidément un moment unique.

Il ramassa la Ball pour observer le Pokémon à travers la coque. Il était toujours KO. Red accrocha la Ball à sa ceinture, satisfait.

-Je crois qu'on en a fini avec la pêche, sourit Red à Pikachu. L'objectif est atteint, on ferme boutique !

Ainsi, le garçon et le rongeur électrique rangèrent le petit tabouret pliable et la canne dans le sac du garçon, se trouvant ainsi prêts à reprendre la route. Red rappela son Pikachu dans sa Ball, et sortit la carte de Kanto d'une des poches de son sac.

Selon cette dernière, il ne se trouvait plus très loin de l'entrée de la Grotte, qui permettait de rejoindre directement Lavanville. En effet, il savait que Green s'y dirigeait, grâce aux informations du Professeur Chen, sans savoir toutefois la raison de ce déplacement là-bas. La ville ne possédait aucun Arène, il était donc étrange que Green y aille.

Blue avait décidé, de son côté, de rester quelques jours de plus à Carmin-Sur-Mer, pour revoir quelques-unes de ses amies. Red le comprenait bien. Et si la jeune fille était aussi attristée que lui du changement d'attitude de Green, cette dernière le montrait bien moins que Red. En cela, elle se montrait plus forte que lui.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un Centre Pokémon pas loin de l'entrée de la grotte, murmura Red, songeur. Ce sera l'occasion de soigner mes Pokémon, et de faire une petite pause.

C'est sur ces bonnes pensées que le garçon reprit la route, sur son vélo, entre montagnes rocheuses et océan. Le temps était redevenu ensoleillé, pour le plus grand bonheur du garçon. La pluie était bien tombée quelques jours, au point d'obliger Red à porter ses vêtements de rechange.

Roulant à pleine vitesse, il sentait la douce brise de ce mois d'Octobre lui fouetter le visage, ce qui était une sensation des plus agréables.

Finalement, il arriva jusqu'au fameux Centre Pokémon, au pied du massif des Rocheuses, dans lequel les galeries de la Grotte s'enfonçaient. Il n'était plus très loin de Lavanville désormais, et descendit de son vélo, avant de le ranger dans son sac, et pénétrer dans le Centre.

-Bonjour, fit l'infirmière lorsque Red s'accouda au comptoir. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

-Voilà mes Pokémon, sourit le garçon. J'aimerais que vous vous en occupiez.

-Je le fais tout de suite.

-Merci.

Ceci fait, Red se dirigea jusqu'aux fauteuils moelleux typiques des Centres Pokémon, pour s'y affaler avec une certaine satisfaction. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le confort, ça avait du bon. Il était désormais habitué à vivre à la dure, dormant dans un sac de couchage à même le sol, mais retrouver un peu de confort de temps à autre était quelque chose de tout bonnement exceptionnel.

Alors qu'il était le seul visiteur du Centre pour le moment, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un homme. Red, surpris de la présence de quelqu'un ici (le lieu n'était pas très fréquenté) le dévisagea alors qu'il s'adressait à l'infirmière.

L'individu était d'âge mur, vers la fin de la vingtaine. Sa stature était longiligne, et il dégageait une certaine prestance. C'était clairement le type de personne à qui l'on pouvait facilement accorder sa confiance. Et aussi le type de personne dont Red se méfiait. Ils étaient souvent trop honnêtes pour l'être réellement.

Red détourna le regard, finalement peu intéressé. Il posa son regard sur une revue qui traînait sur la table basse, et s'en saisit. Il tourna les pages, pour tomber sur un article parlant des travaux de ce pauvre Léo. Et Red le lut d'un air des plus intéressés, avant de se faire interrompre.

-Bonjour. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un se trouverait ici.

Red leva les yeux de son magazine, prenant un air ennuyé, pour remarquer que l'inconnu était penché vers lui.

-Hum, oui, je compte traverser la Grotte, répondit Red, gardant son air ennuyé.

-A la bonne heure ! s'exclama l'homme. J'allais moi-même me mettre à entreprendre cette traversée seul. Mais si cela ne te dérange pas, nous pourrions faire le chemin ensemble, non ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

Red resta un moment sans répondre, pesant le pour et le contre. L'homme, finalement, ne semblait pas si louche que ça, et cela lui ferait de la compagnie. Mais en contrepartie, il devrait avancer au même rythme que lui, et forcément il ne connaissait rien de lui.

-Ça dépend, glissa-t-il. Vous êtes dresseur ?

-Moi ? Non, je suis seulement cadre d'une grande entreprise de Céladopole. J'ai été dresseur, il y a longtemps. Justement, c'est à propos de cette période que je compte me rendre à Lavanville. Un des Pokémon qui m'accompagnait dans ma jeunesse y repose.

-Oh... désolé.

Red baissa les yeux, un peu honteux de sa trop grande curiosité. Il était vrai que Lavanville était réputée pour sa fameuse Tour Pokémon, qui était un immense cimetière.

-Cela fait longtemps, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai fait mon deuil, sourit l'homme. Mais comme chaque année, je fais mon petit pèlerinage pour aller le voir, et pendant deux semaine, je refais mon parcours de jeune dresseur avec mes Pokémon.

-Oui, ça se fait beaucoup, confirma Red qui avait entendu parler de cette pratique. Eh bien, si c'est cela, j'accepte de vous accompagner Monsieur...

-Appelle-moi Gabriel.

Red lui serra la main.

-Red, du Bourg-Palette.

Une petite heure plus tard, Red et son compagnon de voyage pour cette traversée de la Grotte pénétrèrent dans cette dernière, toutes leurs Poké Balls à leur ceinture.

Contrairement au Tunnel du Mont Sélénite, il n'y avait, dans cette caverne, aucune trace d'humidité. La zone était très sèche, et cela expliquait pas mal ce fait assez curieux, il fallait l'avouer. Mais le fait était que la température dans la grotte était plutôt agréable pour un tunnel.

-Cela fait combien de temps que tu voyages comme ça, Red ? l'interrogea Gabriel, alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les galeries.

-Ça doit bien faire deux mois, réfléchit le garçon. Je suis parti de chez moi environ mi-Août.

-Deux mois... C'est assez impressionnant tout le chemin que tu as parcouru en deux mois, depuis Bourg-Palette, par tes propres moyens.

-On dit que je suis assez doué, sourit Red, amusé. Après, entre ce qu'on dit et la vérité, il y a toujours une marge.

Red mit la main à sa ceinture, détachant la Ball de Pikachu.

-Il commence à faire sombre, donc je vais demander à Pikachu de nous éclairer le chemin.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Red lança la Poké Ball du rongeur en l'air. Le Pokémon en sortit, et se tourna vers lui. Il se montra intrigué par Gabriel.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il nous accompagne, sourit Red. J'aimerais que tu utilises ton attaque Flash pour nous permettre de nous diriger.

-Pika chu !

Pikachu hocha la tête, et s'exécuta. Les parois de la caverne devinrent alors bien délimitées, et la galerie fut d'un seul coup beaucoup plus praticable. Red tiqua un peu en remarquant la présence de Pokémon sauvages, qui se montrèrent passablement énervés par leur arrivée sur leur territoire.

-Fais attention Red ! prévint Gabriel.

Mais le garçon ne fit aucunement attention à son avertissement, puisqu'il avait déjà envoyé Reptincel au combat. Il connaissait les Pokémon qui leur faisaient face. Le premier était un Racaillou, comme celui que Pierre avait utilisé à Argenta, alors que le second était un Machoc, un des Pokémon de Mario, son ami Montagnard.

-Bien ! Reptincel, attaque Griffe-Acier sur Racaillou !

Bondissant au-dessus des deux Pokémon sauvage, Reptincel chargea son attaque. Puis il retomba directement sur le Pokémon Roche, lui assenant un violent coup de griffe tout en l'écrasant. De la poussière s'éleva, mais Red devina sans mal que le Racaillou était KO. Continuant sur sa lancée, Reptincel se retourna d'un bond, sur les ordres de Red, pour infliger une Flammèche au Machoc.

Le Pokémon Combat se montra déstabilisé, ce qui permit à Red d'enchainer par une attaque Lance-Flamme de son Pokémon. Le surpuissant brasier illumina plus intensément encore la caverne que le Flash de Pikachu, toujours perché sur l'épaule du jeune garçon.

-Je crois que ça devrait suffire, sourit Red, satisfait.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr ! fit remarquer Gabriel en pointant du doigt l'endroit où s'était trouvé le Machoc.

Red se retourna, pour constater que le Pokémon sauvage était encore debout. Celui-ci sauta aussitôt sur Reptincel, pour lui infliger une attaque Poing-Karaté. Agacé, Red ouvrit son Pokédex, cherchant comment le Pokémon Combat avait pu résister à l'attaque de son Pokémon..

-Ténacité, grinça-t-il, j'aurais pu le prévoir en plus.

Il referma le Pokédex d'un coup sec. Quoi qu'il en soit, il allait en finir avec le Pokémon dès la prochaine attaque.

-Reptincel, Vive-Attaque !

Aussitôt, le Pokémon feu disparut du champ de vision de Red et Gabriel, pour réapparaitre à côté de Machoc, le coude dans le ventre de ce dernier. Le Pokémon n'eut pas le temps de réagir, et s'étala au sol, KO.

-Je crois que cette fois, c'est bon.

-Pika ! confirma Pikachu, qui observait la scène depuis l'épaule de Red.

Red rappela son Pokémon dans sa Ball, et se tourna vers Gabriel. Maintenant que la menace était écartée, ils allaient pouvoir continuer leur chemin.

-Tu n'es pas mauvais pour un garçon de ton âge, sourit Gabriel, alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient à nouveau dans les galeries sombres de la Grotte.

-Et encore, j'ai fait une erreur stupide contre ce Machoc, répondit Red. J'aurais pourtant pu facilement remarquer qu'il utilisait Ténacité pendant que Reptincel chargeait son Lance-Flamme.

-C'est une erreur de jeunesse, minimisa-t-il.

Red haussa les épaules, faisant un peu sursauter la souris électrique. Il n'avait pas vraiment à s'en faire, car après tout, il n'avait rien à se prouver, ni à se reprocher. Seulement, contre un Pokémon plus puissant, cela aurait pu lui coûter bien plus cher. Et ça, il en était conscient.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Red et Gabriel débouchèrent sur une sorte de salle souterraine. Le Flash de Pikachu, toujours perché sur l'épaule de Red, n'était pas assez fort pour l'éclairer entièrement, et l'inconnu les attendait droit devant.

-Je n'imaginais pas ça aussi énorme, souffla Red, tournant sur lui-même pour regarder un peu mieux les formations rocheuses.

-Ces galeries ont été construites par des Onix. Et en quelques millions d'années, ces Pokémon ont eu le temps d'en creuser, des galeries. Et puis, il faut compter l'érosion.

-Tu t'y connais, non ?

Son compagnon secoua la tête.

-Pas vraiment en fait, je ne fais que réciter les informations que j'ai lu dans des livres.

Red haussa à nouveau les épaules, ne pouvant pas vraiment ajouter quelque chose à ces paroles. Il reprirent alors leur route, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la salle, la galerie par laquelle ils étaient rentrée disparaissant dans l'ombre derrière eux.

Au bout d'un moment, Red et Gabriel tombèrent nez à nez avec un Onix endormi.

-J'espère qu'il ne va pas se réveiller, murmura Red alors qu'ils passaient devant, marchant sur la pointe des pieds.

-J'espère aus...a...a...ah...

Red, les yeux écarquillés par l'inquiétude, se tourna vers Gabriel, qui était prêt à éternuer. Mais l'homme se reprit à temps.

-C'est bon, ça iraaATCHA !

L'éternuement se répercuta en écho dans la salle, provoquant un boucan pas possible. Red ne put s'empêcher de se frapper le front du plat de la main, alors que le Onix ouvrait les yeux.

-Désolé ! s'écria Gabriel alors qu'ils se mettaient à courir.

-C'est malin ! répliqua Red. Maintenant, on peut en être sûr, tous les Pokémon à deux kilomètres à la ronde se sont réveillés.

Comme pour confirmer ce que venait de dire le garçon, un petit groupe de Nosferapti rejoignit Onix dans leur poursuite. Mais Red ne comptait surtout pas les affronter. Un combat en infériorité numérique ? Très peu pour lui !

Toutefois, après quelques instants de course-poursuite, Red, Gabriel et Pikachu se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec la paroi rocheuse, sans trouver la moindre galerie pour quitter la salle. En arrivant au pied de la paroi, Red frappa des mains dessus, comme si un passage pouvait s'ouvrir de cette manière.

-Je crois que cette fois, on est coincés, fit remarquer Gabriel, avec un détachement presque effrayant.

-Pas possible ! ironisa Red, le ton un peu agressif. Bon sang, j'accumule vraiment les situations pas possibles moi...

Red fit signe à Pikachu de descendre de son épaule, alors qu'il détachait deux autres de ses Poké Balls.

-Si on ne peut pas fuir, alors on va devoir se battre...

Faisant face à toute la horde de Pokémon, qui se tenaient prêts à charger, Red appela ses deux Pokémon supplémentaires, Ortide et Hypotrempe. Se plaçant chacun de chaque côté de Pikachu, Red se mit en garde, prêt à attaquer. En face, la nuée de Nosferapti, le Onix et quelques Racaillou sûrement ameutés par l'animation se tenaient eux aussi prêts.

Red tourna sa casquette.

-C'est parti !

Red commença aussitôt en envoyant la sauce niveau foudre, avec Pikachu. Aussitôt, une bonne demi-douzaine de Nosferapti tombèrent au sol, mais au moins le double restait encore en pleine forme.

-Attention ! prévint Gabriel.

Mais Red avait vu le Onix commencer sa charge.

- Hypotrempe, bloque-le avec une attaque eau !

Sous les yeux ébahis de Red, le Pokémon aquatique relâcha un quantité incroyable d'eau sur le Onix, qui mieux que le bloquer, l'avait envoyé valser au loin. Mais comment diable un aussi petit Pokémon avait-il pu faire une attaque aussi puissante, et sortir autant d'eau de son corps ?

-Incroyable... murmura Gabriel.

Tout en faisant faire une Poudre Dodo à Ortide, en direction des Racaillou, et en s'assurant que Pikachu contenait l'assaut des Nosférapti, Red sortit son Pokédex.

-Il connaît Hydrocanon, blêmit Red. Je rêve !

C'est alors que le Onix revint à la charge, visiblement en colère. Red fit un petit cri victorieux.

-Ahah ! Hypotrempe, remets donc ça !

Le Pokémon cracha alors un mince filet d'eau, avant de se tourner vers son dresseur, l'air désolé. Red comprit, et se frappa le front du plat de la main : Hypotrempe avait gâché toutes ses réserves d'eau pour cet unique Hydrocanon. Fallait pas trop lui en demander apparemment.

-Je ne sais pas alors, mais fais quelque chose, et vite ! s'alarma le garçon.

Juste un instant avant le choc fatidique, Hypotrempe bondit dans les airs pour lancer une attaque Ecume. Si l'attaque n'était pas très puissante, les bulles touchèrent Onix dans les yeux. Le Pokémon poussa un cri de douleur, et s'arrêta net.

-Pas mal ! fit Gabriel. Ce petit Pokémon est plein de ressources.

Red ne fit pas attention à ce commentaire, et s'occupait de diriger le triple combat. Ortide tenait bien les Racaillou avec ses attaques plante, et Pikachu, peu à peu, décimait les troupes de Nosferapti. Mais leurs attaques affaiblissaient le Pokémon électrique, de plus en plus.

-Pikachu, Reflet !

Habitué à cette tactique désormais habituelle pour le Pokémon et le dresseur, Pikachu créa deux doubles, ce qui troubla un instant les Nosférapti. Les Pokémon se mirent alors à attaquer l'un des trois Pikachu, qui s'effaça aussitôt.

-Profites-en ! Grille-les avec ton attaque Tonnerre !

-Pikachu !

L'attaque électrique fit mouche, et les derniers Nosferapti tombèrent inconscients sur le sol, les ailes un peu roussies. Red fit un petit geste de victoire, avant de se tourner vers Onix, qui retrouvait ses esprits.

-Pikachu, va aider Hypotrempe ! Fais diversion !

Le Pokémon hocha la tête, et bondit au secours du Pokémon Eau. Il attira l'attention du Onix, et commença à le faire tourner en bourrique, pendant qu'Hypotrempe se reposait pour refaire ses réserves.

Red se tourna vers Ortide, en proie avec trois Racaillou mal en point, mais qui faisaient leur possible pour tenter de battre le Pokémon de Red.

-Ortide, Mega-Sangsue !

L'attaque mit au sol deux des trois Racaillou, mais le dernier ne semblait pas prêt à perdre tout de suite. Red fronça les sourcils.

-Celui-ci semble plus résistant, nota Gabriel.

-J'avais remarqué, s'énerva Red. Seul... Erps !

Red s'était interrompu en voyant Onix parvenir à toucher Pikachu. La souris électrique poussa un puissant cri de douleur, alors qu'elle se faisait projeter à terre sans ménagement.

-Hypotrempe, t'es rechargé ?! s'écria Red, inquiet.

Le petit Pokémon, avec un regard désolé, secoua la tête. Red serra les poings. Il était mal en point. Pikachu se redressa, difficilement, mais se retrouva face au Onix, qui se montrait assez en colère. Le Pokémon impressionnait Red par sa puissance, qui était supérieure à celle du Onix de Pierre, adapté pour les dresseurs de bas niveau.

Red aurait aimé pouvoir rappeler Pikachu dans sa Ball, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, étant donné que c'était ce dernier qui produisait le peu de lumière qui leur permettait de voir autour d'eux.

De l'autre côté, Ortide commençait à avoir du mal, le Racaillou ayant été rejoint par quelques autres congénères.

-Hypotrempe, va aider Ortide ! Pikachu, essaie de le faire venir vers nous !

Le Pokémon Eau obéit à son dresseur, tandis que la souris électrique hocha la tête. Pikachu se remit à courir, pour se faire poursuivre par le Onix. Red prit la Ball de Reptincel dans sa main, et le regarda à travers sa coque.

-Prépare ta Griffe-Acier dès maintenant, on va en avoir besoin Tincel !

A ses côtés, Gabriel afficha une mine stupéfaite. Red pouvait le comprendre, la tactique qu'il utilisait-là était risquée.

Pikachu et Onix fonçaient droit sur eux. Dans sa main, Red serrait la Ball de Reptincel. Cette dernière tremblait à cause de la puissance de l'attaque que le Pokémon chargeait. Mais Red tenait bon.

-Maintenant ! hurla-t-il. Reptincel, à l'attaque !

Il lança la Poké Ball dans les airs, de toutes ses forces, avant que cette dernière ne libère Reptincel. Le Pokémon, gardant la vitesse de la Poké Ball, fonçait droit sur Onix, la Griffe-Acier chargée.

-GRIFFE-ACIER !

Le Pokémon abattit son attaque sur le Onix, dans un choc terrible. Si terrible que l'onde de choc fit vaciller Red, Gabriel, et les Pokémon aux alentours. Se protégeant les yeux, le dresseur fixait le nuage de poussière qui s'élevait de l'endroit du choc.

Finalement, la poussière se dissipa, pour laisser apparaître un Reptincel victorieux, debout sur Onix, KO. Red sauta en l'air, poussant un cri de joie. Il venait d'abattre un véritable colosse.

Les Racaillou qui se battaient contre Hypotrempe et Ortide, remarquant la chute du serpent de roche, échangèrent un regard inquiet. Et avant que Red ou ses Pokémon n'aient pu faire le moindre mouvement, le groupe de Pokémon de roche fuirent, disparaissant dans la pénombre.

-Impressionnant, déclara alors Gabriel, soufflé. Les Pokémon sauvages sont pourtant forts dans le coin. Mais tes Pokémon arrivent à s'en défaire sans aucun problème.

-On a appris à nous défendre, répondit Red, souriant. Après tout, nous sommes à la conquête des Arènes, ça serait dommage de se faire piéger par des Pokémon sauvages, non ?

-C'est juste.

Après avoir affectueusement remercié ses Pokémon pour l'excellent travail accompli, Red les rappela dans leur Poké Ball, à l'exception de Pikachu, qui continuait à user de son attaque Flash.

Ils longèrent donc la paroi, cherchant une éventuelle galerie qui leur permettrait de continuer à avancer dans la Grotte. Gabriel se montrait étrangement silencieux aux oreilles du garçon. Red ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers lui.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Non non... Ce n'est rien.

Red ne le croyait pas. Mais insister ne serait pas une bonne chose, aussi, il ne répondit rien et se contenta de retourner la tête devant lui.

-Je m'étonne juste qu'un gamin de ton âge puisse être aussi... puissant, lâcha finalement l'homme. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi jeune se débrouiller aussi bien... Quel est ton secret ?

A ces mots, Red s'arrêta de marcher, et se tourna vers Gabriel. L'homme le regardait fixement, à la lumière du Flash de Pikachu. Ses yeux étaient étonnamment durs.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Red, en soupirant. Je ne fais rien de spécial.

Il s'adossa contre la paroi, fixant le plafond de roche qui les surplombait. Maintenant qu'on le lui faisait remarquer, Red se rendait compte qu'effectivement, il se débrouillait mieux que bien pour le tout jeune dresseur qu'il était. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui qui pouvait se targuer d'avoir contré les plans de la Team Rocket à plusieurs reprises. Même si cela avait plus été source de malheur que de bonheur pour lui.

-Mon seul crédo, c'est de faire ce qui me semble juste. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Il tourna son regard vers Gabriel, pour tomber droit dans le sien. L'homme détourna les yeux, les posant vers le sol, un peu gêné.

-Désolé de cette question.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Red. On peut reprendre la route ?

Finalement, après quelques minutes de marche, ils tombèrent sur l'entrée d'une nouvelle galerie. Ils s'y engouffrèrent, non sans faire attention au plafond rocheux, qui se révéla assez bas.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes ainsi, pour déboucher sur une nouvelle salle. Encore une fois, elle était suffisamment immense pour qu'ils n'en distinguent pas le bout. Ils se mirent en route.

-Dis Gabriel, fit alors Red, songeur.

-Oui ?

-Tu as des Pokémon non ? Pourquoi ne pas les avoir utilisés pour m'aider alors ?

Red entendit le bruit des pas de son compagnon s'arrêter. Surpris, il se retourna vers lui. Il semblait songeur.

-A vrai dire, c'est une question intéressante, admit-il. Il pourrait y avoir des tas de raisons.

Son ton se fit plus sérieux, et un petit sourire prit place sur son visage.

-La première d'entre elle pourrait être que mes Pokémon sont bien moins forts que les tiens, ce qui serait en toute somme logique étant donné que je ne suis qu'un cadre dans une entreprise. Il se pourrait aussi qu'au contraire, mes Pokémon soient trop puissants, et risqueraient de te blesser en attaquant.

-Pourquoi me faire toute cette explication ? coupa Red, interloqué. La véritable raison me suffirait... -Disons que je n'aime pas utiliser mes Pokémon trop tôt, répondit Gabriel, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je ne les utilise qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.

Red fronça les sourcils. Cette explication était tout sauf satisfaisante à ses yeux. A présent, il en était sûr : Gabriel lui cachait quelque chose. Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

-Tu es... bizarre, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Gabriel eut un petit rire, qui fit froncer les sourcils à Red. Plus ça allait, et moins il se sentait à l'aise. Machinalement, il porta sa main à sa ceinture, prêt à appeler n'importe lequel de ses Pokémon.

-Tu es plus perspicace que tu n'en as l'air, Red. Autant que ton père. Ah, Fire serait si fier de toi, Red.

Le cœur de Red fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Son père, encore. Gabriel le connaissait ! Red allait enfin en savoir plus sur lui et... Quelque chose sauta alors aux yeux de Red.

-Mon père... Comment savez-vous son nom ?

-Pourquoi te le dirais-je ?

Gabriel se mit à marcher autour de Red, qui le fixait d'un air méfiant. Il n'était définitivement pas net, et il était sûr d'une chose, il ne lui souhaitait pas que du bien.

-Malgré ta perspicacité Red, tu es vraiment naïf, commença Gabriel. Tu devrais plus te méfier, et je dis ça pour ton bien. Ta première erreur a été d'accepter de m'accompagner, alors que tu ne savais rien de moi. Et ce ne fut la que la première.

Il s'interrompit, de même qu'il stoppa sa marche, pour se tourner vers lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Ta seconde erreur, continua-t-il, a été de me prendre de court, et de commencer à montrer tes capacités. J'ai pu entrevoir ton potentiel, et cela a suffi pour que je puisse établir jusqu'où il pourrait aller. Enfin, ta troisième erreur a été d'abattre le Onix.

-Si je ne l'avais pas fait, alors nous serions probablement morts à l'heure qu'il est, rétorqua Red.

-Tu oublies que j'étais là. Et mes Pokémon auraient été suffisamment forts pour nous sortir de ce mauvais pas. Ces trois erreurs, Red, t'ont mis en danger.

-Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

Gabriel se mit à sourire, et se passa la main dans les cheveux, comme pour se mettre à l'aise. A la lumière du Flash de Pikachu, il paraissait plus confiant que jamais.

-Red, Red, voyons... Qui pourrait te surveiller, et chercher à voir ce que tu vaux ?

Les yeux aux iris écarlates du garçon s'écarquillèrent en comprenant la vérité. Non, pas encore ! Il ne serait donc jamais débarrassé d'eux ? Silencieusement, sur ses lèvres, les deux mots se formèrent.

-Quoi ? Je n'ai pas entendu, provoqua Gabriel.

-Vous êtes de la Team Rocket ! s'exclama alors Red.

-Pika Pika ! confirma Pikachu.

-C'est juste.

-Mais... Pourquoi ? Vous semblez être quelqu'un de bien, non ? Pourquoi alors être dans le camp de ces ordures ! Tout ce dont on a parlé, ce n'est que du vent ?

L'homme, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé à révéler ses véritables intentions, grimaça. Ses traits se déformèrent, et la rage prit place dans ses yeux.

-Ce n'était pas que du vent ! rugit-il. J'ai vraiment perdu un Pokémon, et ça, tu ne peux pas comprendre l'effet que ça fait !

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça a à voir avec tout ça !

-Cela ne te regarde pas !

Tout en disant cela, il prit une de ses Poké Ball. Red fit de même, prêt à l'envoyer à tout moment.

-Mon rôle était de voir si tu constituais un réel danger, révéla alors Gabriel, retrouvant un ton plus calme. Le chef a entendu parler de toi, et il s'inquiétait. Et le moins que je puis dire, c'est que si pour le moment tu n'es pas encore une véritable menace, tu le deviendras très vite...

Il lança la Ball, pour laisser sortir son premier Pokémon, un Magmar d'après le Pokédex de Red.

-Je suis désolé d'en arriver là, tu es vraiment un très gentil garçon, mais les intérêts de la Team Rocket passent avant tout.

Red ne comprenait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. A vrai dire même, il se sentait comme perdu, dépassé par les événements.

-Hypotrempe, vas-y !

Sortant de la Ball, Hypotrempe fit face à Magmar. Le petit Pokémon, les yeux ne montrant pas le moindre signe de peur, était loin d'être impressionné par le colosse de flamme.

-C'est une erreur, fit remarquer Gabriel. Même si tu as l'avantage du type, les réserves d'eau de ton Pokémon sont très basses.

-N'en sois pas si sûr ! Hypotrempe, attaque Bulles d'O !

Bondissant pour éviter un Poing de Feu du Magmar ennemi, Hypotrempe relâcha d'immenses bulles compactes, qui s'écrasèrent sur le corps du Pokémon adverse. Red enchaîna avec une attaque Brouillard, qui permit à Hypotrempe de se cacher de la vue de son adversaire.

-Tu croyais m'avoir avec ça ? Feinte !

Magmar se trouvait près du brouillard, et d'un coup rapide, frappa à l'intérieur. L'attaque ne loupa pas, et Hypotrempe fut projeté en dehors du nuage qui le masquait aux yeux de Gabriel.

-Ce n'est pas fini ! On va jouer sur la vitesse, Hâte , et enchaîne ensuite avec une autre attaque Bulles d'O !

Hypotrempe se concentra un instant, avant de bondir pour faire l'attaque, à une vitesse élevée. Magmar ne put éviter les nouvelles bulles remplies d'eau que lui projetait l'adversaire. Mais il était encore bien loin d'être au tapis.

Il enchaîna avec une étrange onde, qui surprit Red. Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran de son Pokédex.

-Onde Folie ! s'exclama-t-il. Non, pas la confusion !

-Oh que si ! rétorqua Gabriel.

Red serra les dents. Il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Croisant les doigts, il ordonna à son Pokémon d'utiliser son Pistolet à O. Mais dans sa confusion, Hypotrempe ne put viser qu'au sol, autour de lui, et glissa pour heurter lourdement la roche.

-Magmar, finis-le ! Attaque Lance-Flamme !

Le puissant souffle embrasé ne surprit pas Red, qui détourna les yeux, alors que Pikachu laissait échapper un cri de terreur. Le garçon n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. D'un geste rageur, il rappela Hypotrempe.

-Tu ne pourras pas gagner, dit simplement Gabriel. Pourquoi te battre et souffrir ?

-Je n'abandonnerais pas ! répliqua Red, déterminé. Je me suis promis d'aller au bout de tout ce que j'entreprendrais, pour ne jamais rien regretter !

Le Rocket secoua la tête, un peu triste.

-Quatrième erreur, murmura-t-il. Ne jamais dire que tu n'abandonnes jamais... C'est une raison de plus qui fait que je dois t'éliminer.

-LA FERME ! PIKACHU, VAS-Y !

Le Pokémon sauta de l'épaule de Red, et aussitôt, commença le travail. Sous l'impulsion de son dresseur, le Pokémon utilisa une attaque Reflet, pour former deux images, avant de foncer vers Magmar, pour lui asséner une attaque Souplesse.

-Brouillard !

Red fut surpris par l'attaque, qui intervint au moment même où Pikachu touchait sa cible. Mais il comprit son utilité lorsque Pikachu et ses deux images se rassemblèrent. La fumée de l'attaque Brouillard troublait les images formées par l'attaque Reflet.

-Merde ! Pikachu, attention !

-Magmar, tout de suite ! Poing de Feu !

L'attaque frôla le ventre de Pikachu, qui avait bondi devant l'appel alarmé de son dresseur. Le rongeur se rapprocha de Red, qui s'estimait chanceux. Il avait vraiment eu chaud.

-Trop prévisible, fut le seul commentaire de Gabriel.

Red était stupéfait. Il avait utilisé la tactique du reflet devant Gabriel, mais une seule et unique fois. Mais rien qu'avec cette fois-là, le dresseur était parvenu à imaginer un contre efficace, qui avait bien failli l'avoir. Il était fichtrement doué !

Mais cela révélait un problème chez lui. Green aussi l'avait eu à son propre jeu. Le commentaire de son ennemi était juste. Il devait innover s'il ne voulait pas se faire avoir encore une fois.

-Pikachu, Cage-Eclair !

La contre-attaque rapide fit mouche, et Magmar se retrouva piégé dans une cage d'étincelles. Toutefois, cela ne sembla pas gêner Gabriel, qui continua à diriger son Pokémon d'une main de maître. Il répondit par une attaque Lance-Flamme surpuissante, remplissant toute la galerie.

-Chu ! s'écria le Pokémon, brûlé, mais encore debout.

-Tiens bon ! Concentre bien tes ressources, et lance-moi l'attaque Tonnerre la plus efficace que tu n'as jamais faite !

Pikachu hocha la tête, et réunit alors ses réserves d'énergies. Mais en face, Gabriel ne comptait absolument pas se laisser faire.

-Magmar, vite ! Poing de feu !

L'attaque aurait sûrement été fatale si le Magmar ne s'était pas arrêté en poussant un cri de douleur, des étincelles parcourant son corps. La paralysie avait été efficace, et Red s'en réjouit.

-Maintenant, relâche la sauce !

Le rayon électrique fut lancé très précisément, si concentré qu'il en parut blanc. Il atteignit le Magmar en pleine poitrine, et l'envoya valser contre la paroi, pour le laisser chuter au sol, inconscient.

-Parfait ! s'exclama Red.

Gabriel ne dit mot, et se contenta de rappeler Magmar. Les yeux fermés, il remit la Poké Ball à sa ceinture, et en prit une seconde.

-Oui, tu es doué... C'est vraiment triste... murmura-t-il. Nidoking, vas-y !

Le Pokémon qui sortit de la Ball de Gabriel était imposant, et assez intimidant, Red devait l'avouer. Pikachu lui-même ne semblait pas très rassuré.

-Ce Pokémon est plus puissant que le précédent, informa Gabriel. Ne pense pas le battre aussi facilement que Magmar.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! rétorqua Red.

Un sourire fendit le visage du Rocket. Il était à la fois amusé et très ironique. Mais Red, malgré tout, avait bien compris pourquoi il avait appelé ce Pokémon en particulier. Et un coup d'œil à son Pokédex lui confirma sa pensée : Nidoking était immunisé face aux attaques électriques.

Pikachu était brûlé, et souffrait de rester à combattre ainsi. Red était inquiet, il devait l'avouer.

-Pikachu, si tu souhaites te reposer, n'hésite pas.

Mais le Pokémon secoua la tête, comme Red s'en était douté. Il était trop fier pour avouer sa véritable fatigue, et quoi qu'il arrive, il continuerait. Red en était à la fois inquiet, car son Pokémon risquait sa santé, mais aussi heureux, heureux qu'un de ses Pokémon possède une telle volonté.

-Bien ! Commençons avec une Vive-Attaque !

Comme à l'accoutumée, Pikachu disparut du champ de vision de Red pour infliger un coup dans le ventre de Nidoking. Mais le Pokémon ne broncha quasiment pas.

-Telluriforce.

L'attaque ne laissa aucune chance à Pikachu, puisque la terre se secoua violemment, pile en dessous de lui, jusqu'à le blesser par des éclats. Le Pokémon électrique n'y résista pas, et resta allongé, KO, sur le sol.

Red vint le prendre dans ses bras, comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Décidément, Pikachu était bien fragile de constitution. Il devrait faire attention à cela dans le futur.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû laisser le choix à ton Pokémon, et le rappeler directement.

Le nouveau conseil énerva plus Red qu'autre chose. Le ton était certes non-agressif, et loin d'être rabaissant, mais il ne supportait pas de voir toutes ses attitudes remises en cause.

Sans un mot, Red appela son troisième Pokémon, Mélofée, le seul Pokémon que Gabriel n'avait pas vu en action, mais aussi son plus faible.

-Mélofée, attaque Métronome !

Alors qu'en face, Gabriel ordonnait à Nidoking une attaque Mégacorne, Red comptait sur sa chance. Car après tout, il ne pouvait plus compter que sur elle vu la puissance des Pokémon de son adversaire.

Nidoking fonça sur Mélofée, corne en avant, ce qui, Red en était certain, ne lui laisserait pas la moindre chance si jamais cette attaque l'atteignait. Il n'y avait plus que le Métronome qui pouvait le sauver.

Mais à la plus grande déception de Red, le Métronome tomba sur la plus inutile des attaques : Trempette.

-Pas de chance ! s'écria Gabriel.

Le coup de corne qui percuta Mélofée fut terrible, et l'envoya jusqu'aux pieds de Red. Le dresseur s'en voulait. Il se pencha sur son Pokémon, qui gémissait, les yeux un peu humides.

-Mé...Lomé... articula le petit Pokémon.

-Quoi ?

-Lomé...Lo...

Le Pokémon fée, de ses bras frêles et tremblants, désignait le sac de Red. Le garçon ne comprenait pas. D'un geste, il l'ouvrit, et plongea sa main dans la poche que désignait Mélofée.

-Que ?

Il y avait quelque chose de chaud dans son sac. Surpris, Red s'en saisit aussitôt, et découvrit, stupéfait, la fameuse pierre noire qu'il avait trouvé au Mont-Sélénite : la Pierre Lune. Cette dernière luisait d'un étrange éclat sombre.

-La Pierre Lune ?! s'étrangla Gabriel.

-Ce n'est pas possible... Mélofée, c'est ça que tu veux ?

-Non !

Au moment où Red le mit dans les mains de son Pokémon, celui-ci se mit étrangement à briller. Sous les yeux stupéfaits de Red, il commença à grossir, et changer de forme. Il évoluait !

-Mélodelfe ! s'exclama le Pokémon.

La Pierre Lune tomba à côté du Pokémon, inerte. Elle s'était vidée de son pouvoir. Mais cela en valait la peine. Le Pokémon de Red était remis sur pied, et visiblement plus apte à en découdre, même s'il se trouvait assez affaibli.

Red se redressa, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, tout n'était peut-être pas si désespéré que ça. Sa détermination était décidément la clé de son succès.

-Mélodelfe, on y va ! Liliput !

Le Pokémon fée se mit à rapetisser, pour devenir minuscule. Red savait que s'il se prenait une seule et unique attaque, alors c'en était fini de Mélodelfe. C'est pour cela qu'il augmentait son esquive. En face, Gabriel grinça.

-Tu ne vois pas que c'est un combat perdu d'avance ?! Nidoking, attaque Mania !

Nidoking se rapprocha de Mélodelfe pour lui infliger de puissants coups, mais aucun n'atteignit le Pokémon, qui bondissait allègrement entre eux.

-Parfait ! s'exclama Red. On continue avec Berceuse !

Alors qu'il continuait à éviter les coups de Nidoking, Mélodelfe commença à fredonner un doux air. Quelques secondes après, les paupières du Nidoking commencèrent à se fermer, pour qu'il s'écroule finalement au sol, totalement endormi.

Red fit enchaîner Mélodelfe avec une attaque Réveil Forcé, qui réveillerait certes son adversaire, mais lui infligerait aussi de très lourds dégâts, même si Nidoking n'en était pas plus affecté que ça. Et en effet, la torgnole que Mélodelfe lâcha sur le Pokémon Poison/Sol fut monumentale de puissance, et l'envoya valser contre la paroi, la faisant trembler. De la poussière tomba même du plafond rocailleux, prouvant la force de l'impact. Nidoking ouvrit les yeux, poussant un gémissement de douleur. Red comprit sans mal qu'il devait s'agir d'un Coup Critique.

-Bon sang ! s'exclama Gabriel. Mais comment ce Pokémon peut-il avoir fait autant de mal à Nidoking ?!

-Il ne faut jamais se fier à l'apparence ! déclara Red d'une voix forte. Je pensais que tu t'en serais souvenu en pensant à son dresseur. Chétif, mais puissant.

Gabriel eut un petit rire ironique, et un sourire prit place sur son visage. Un peu tiré, certes, mais il était là.

-C'est très fin, Red, sourit-il. Il est vrai qu'apparemment, je t'ai sous-estimé... Mais il s'agit là de ta cinquième erreur. Tu me montres encore une fois toute ta puissance, qui est finalement bien plus grande que je ne me l'imaginais... Tu es véritablement extraordinaire.

C'était à la fois un mélange d'admiration et de dégoût qu'on pouvait entendre dans le ton de sa voix. Red en était fasciné. Il avait beau être son ennemi, il y avait une certaine forme de respect mutuel entre eux, qui faisait qu'aucun ne rabaissait l'autre.

-Le combat n'est pas fini. Nidoking, relève toi, et attaque avec un Direct-Toxik !

Nidoking, avec des efforts immenses, se dégagea du mur qui garda la trace du choc, pour se remettre en combat, bien qu'exténué. Il leva alors son poing, qui s'entoura d'une sorte d'aura violacée et malsaine, pour relâcher toute sa puissance en direction de Mélodelfe. Mais encore une fois, le petit Pokémon, avec agilité, esquiva le coup d'un bond arrière.

-Mélodelfe, on va gagner ce combat ! Attaque Poing Météore !

Sans aucun temps mort, Mélodelfe prit appui sur le sol, et bondit droit sur Nidoking, sa patte levée, chargeant son attaque. Puis, il mit le poing en avant, qui sembla entouré d'une aura étoilée en plus de devenir aussi dur que de l'acier.

Nidoking se prit l'attaque en plein ventre, ce qui lui coupa le souffle. Et entrainé par le poing, il fut cloué au sol, KO. Gabriel n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Battu par un truc rose... Je rêve ! C'est donc là tout l'étendue de ton potentiel ?

Il était songeur. L'air sérieux, il rappela son Pokémon. Red restait sur ses gardes. Le plus dur n'était pas encore passé.

-Je vois... tu ne me laisses pas le choix, dit Gabriel.

Il envoya la Poké Ball suivante en l'air, pour que cette dernière dévoile le Pokémon qui s'y trouvait. Red, même s'il ne le connaissait pas, ouvrit des yeux ronds. Le Pokémon lui semblait singulièrement surpuissant.

Pointant son Pokédex sur lui, Red put connaître l'identité du Pokémon : Ectoplasma.

-Je vois, murmura Red en refermant le Pokédex, résigné sur le sort de Mélodelfe.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de tenter quoi que ce soit qu'Ectoplasma avait déjà réalisé sa première action. Une puissante aura sombre l'entoura, et partit alors tout autour de lui, déformant un peu l'air. Mélodelfe encaissa l'attaque, pour s'écrouler au sol.

-L'attaque Vibrobscur d'Ectoplasma est redoutable, dit simplement Gabriel.

Red ne répondit pas, et se contenta de rappeler son Pokémon. Il comprenait que là, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de chance de le battre. Il sentait la Ball de Reptincel s'agiter, montrant l'envie de se battre de son compagnon. Mais Red comptait le garder pour la fin, comme d'habitude. Il était son plus puissant Pokémon, et le perdre serait synonyme de défaite assurée.

A la place, il prit la Poké Ball d'Ortide, même si ce dernier était plus que fatigué. Il pouvait toujours tenter quelque chose.

-Ortide, a ton tour ! Tout de suite, Poudre Dodo !

Le Pokémon sortit de la Ball en trombe, et d'un coup, relâcha la poudre somnifère dans les airs.

-Pas si vite ! contra Gabriel. Ectoplasma, tu sais ce que tu as à faire !

Le Pokémon disparut alors du champ de vision de Red, stupéfait. Le garçon n'était pas très rassuré, et ne savait pas ce que préparait le Pokémon. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se tramait.

C'est alors que subitement, Ectoplasma réapparut derrière Ortide, faisant sursauter Red. Les yeux écarquillés, la mine alarmée, Red vit le Pokémon fondre sur Ortide, et lui infliger un puissant coup de poing entouré d'une aura noire.

Ortide tomba au sol, KO, alors que Red tombait à genoux, presque comme traumatisé. Une seule question lui restait en tête : mais comment avait-il fait ça ?

-Effrayant, non ? Bien manié un Ectoplasma peut se révéler quasi intouchable.

Effrayant, ça, Red l'avouait sans peine. Il n'avait encore jamais vu un Pokémon pouvoir réaliser de tels tours.

-Ortide, reviens... Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas...

Il rangea la Ball à sa ceinture. Il ne lui restait que Reptincel. Mais Red rechignait à l'envoyer. Le Pokémon adverse était tout bonnement surpuissant, et effrayait Red.

Mais il prit la Ball dans sa main, pour observer son plus fidèle camarade. Reptincel lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il souhaitait se battre, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

-Je te fais confiance, murmura Red. Reptincel, fais de ton mieux !

Sortant de la Ball, Reptincel avait le regard dur. Il était prêt, et cela se voyait. Gabriel, en face, se mit à sourire.

-Tu le sort enfin... Mais ce sera vain.

-Peut-être, convint le garçon. Mais autant tout essayer.

Et sur ces mots, il désigna Ectoplasma du doigt, en ordonnant à Reptincel de faire ce qu'il lui semblait être bon pour en découdre.

Le Pokémon de feu, contrairement à son habitude, ne partit pas directement à l'attaque, les pattes en avant. Il semblait avoir compris que les attaques physiques ne seraient d'aucune efficacité contre le Pokémon adverse, aussi fantomatique qu'il était. A la place, il chargea un Lance-Flamme, puis le relâcha aussitôt.

Mais Ectoplasma évita l'attaque d'un bond, et forma une Ball'Ombre dans ses mains, avec de l'énergie obscure. Puis, il la relâcha sur Reptincel, qui ne put l'éviter après son attaque.

-Ce n'est pas fini ! Reptincel, remets-toi, cria Red. Lance-Flamme, encore !

Reptincel gratta le sol de son pied, repartant de l'avant, et forma une véritable boule de feu dans sa bouche, chargeant à nouveau tout sa puissance.

-Ectoplasma, attention !

Le Pokémon disparut à nouveau. Red fronça les sourcils, observant dans tous les coins. Il n'allait pas se laisser avoir une autre fois.

Il vit alors, furtivement, une ombre se déplacer au sol. Red écarquilla les yeux. Le Pokémon adverse pouvait se déplacer d'ombre en ombre !

-Reptincel, au sol !

Le Pokémon suivit l'indication de son dresseur, et relâcha son souffle ardent à ses pieds, brûlant la roche qui constituait le sol de la caverne. Red croisait les doigts. L'avait-il eu ?

-Je m'en doutais, sourit Gabriel. Tu t'es fait avoir ! Ectoplasma n'était pas ici !

Devant les yeux horrifiés de Red, Ectoplasma sortit de l'ombre d'un pilier de roche, et porta un nouveau coup de poing sur la nuque de Reptincel, et l'emporta dans son élan pour l'écraser sur le sol.

-Cel ! cria le Pokémon en crachant du sang.

Red resta horrifié, les mains tremblantes. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Comment toucher un ennemi qui était aussi insaisissable que celui-là ? Reptincel avait été mis à terre d'un seul coup, et était véritablement mal en point.

Red serra les poings, et poussa un cri de rage. Il avait perdu, aussi sûrement que son père avait disparu.

-Tu comprends enfin ?

-...

Il resta muet. Préférant éviter que son Pokémon ne souffre d'avantage, Red le rappela dans sa Ball. Il n'avait même pas pu toucher une seule fois Ectoplasma, alors que celui-ci l'avait atteint à chaque fois.

Red était terrifié. C'était donc ça la puissance de la terrible organisation. Gabriel était à n'en pas douter un membre important pour combattre ainsi.

Red se reprit alors, et d'un coup de rein, se retourna pour fuir, son Pikachu encore très affaibli dans les bras, continuant son Flash.

-Pas si vite !

Ectoplasma jaillit alors du sol devant lui, lui faisant pousser un cri. Il prépara son poing, et l'écrasa dans l'estomac de Red, qui eut le souffle coupé. Il tomba au sol, toussotant. Pikachu tomba à côté de lui. Gabriel, lentement, se rapprocha d'eux.

-Je suis désolé Red, mais si tu n'avais pas fui, tu n'aurais pas eu à autant souffrir.

-Pour..quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Gabriel resta muet, le fixant. Il fit signe à Ectoplasma, et ce dernier prit Red par le col, le soulevant dans les airs. Il ne pouvait rien faire.

-Tu es une menace bien trop grande pour qu'on puisse te laisser en liberté, déclara finalement le Rocket. J'aurais voulu que tu ne sois pas si fort... Car tu avais toute ta vie devant toi. Je suis désolé...

Il se tut, laissant un silence pesant s'installer. Puis il claqua des doigts, détournant le regard. Red sentit alors Ectoplasma charger son bras. Il ferma les yeux, et se retrouva projeté contre la paroi rocheuse, qu'il percuta violemment. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur terrible.

Il tomba au sol, son dos le faisant atrocement souffrir, et il sentait que les blessures latentes de son bras s'étaient rouvertes sous l'effet du choc, recommençant à saigner.

-Ectoplasma, tu sais ce que tu as à faire...

Red, les yeux voilés, parvint à distinguer ce que le Pokémon préparait. Dans ses mains, il formait une nouvelle Ball'Ombre, bien plus immense et puissante que celle qu'il avait utilisé contre Reptincel. Red aurait bien fui... mais il n'avait pas la force de se relever, et ne pouvait qu'observer, impuissant, ce qui causerait sa perte.

-Pardonne-moi, Red, dit Gabriel, se retournant, la voix un peu tremblante.

Ectoplasma relâcha alors la sauce, visant le plafond. L'explosion que l'attaque provoqua ouvrit une brèche, et de lourds rochers se détachèrent, tombant sur le garçon. La dernière chose que Red entendit, ce fut le terrifiant hurlement de détresse de son Pikachu, resté à côté du Rocket et du Ectoplasma.

Puis, ce fut le noir...

* * *

:sifflote: Oui, je sais, c'est frustrant.

Je vous laisse donc ici, avec un Red en belle difficulté, et la promesse d'une suite qui s'annonce des plus intéressante. Sadique moi ? Un peu, je l'avoue.

Merci à Grenadinette pour la correction, sans elle, vous auriez les chapitres cousus de fautes d'Orthographe.

Et mon seul salaire est la review, donc si jamais vous pensez à l'auteur.

A la prochaine !

Niv'


	11. Les spectres de la défaite

Hello.

Désolé du retard, mais une certaine version blanche à occupée tout mon temps de ces derniers jours. Et pour ceux qui voudraient savoir, elle est désormais pour moi la meilleure version de Pokémon sortie à ce jour. ^^

Mais bon, ceci ne vous intéresse surement pas, le chapitre ci-présent doit surement vous paraître beaucoup plus intéressant. Donc, trêve de bavardage et place au texte !

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :** Les spectres de la défaite

-Ah, tu te réveilles enfin !

La première chose que Red vit en ouvrant les yeux fut une lumière éclatante. Autant dire qu'il les referma aussitôt. Après deux-trois clignements de paupière, il parvint à distinguer un plafond, immaculé. Red, malgré sa faiblesse, ouvrit la bouche, et demanda d'une voix pâteuse:

-Où... Où suis-je ?

-A Lavanville, reprit la voix qu'il avait déjà entendu. Tu peux t'estimer vraiment chanceux, tu es en bon état pour quelqu'un qui s'est retrouvé sous un éboulement.

Avec un effort surhumain, Red parvint à se redresser sur ses coudes, lui arrachant quelques grimaces. Ainsi positionné, il put observer un peu mieux le lieu où il se trouvait. C'était une sorte de petite infirmerie, remplie de lits. Mais la plupart étaient occupés par des Pokémon. Sans comprendre, Red tourna la tête autour de lui, les yeux écarquillés.

Puis, son regard tomba sur l'homme qui lui parlait depuis tout à l'heure. Assis à son chevet, ce dernier portait une blouse blanche, et un badge avec des inscriptions écrites dessus... Un médecin.

-Je suis à Lavanville ? s'étonna Red, retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits. Mais... Comment vous m'avez trouvé ?

L'homme se leva, et prit un objet sur la table de chevet de Red. Le garçon le reconnut aussitôt : il s'agissait de son Pokédex.

-Vois-tu, c'est très étrange... Notre cher maître, M. Fuji, était en pleine randonnée dans le massif des Rocheuses, quand il a vu... ce Pokémon.

Arrêtant de jouer avec les boutons, il donna l'objet à Red, qui le prit d'une main un peu faible. Sur l'écran, le garçon put observer le Pokémon en question. Il s'agissait d'un Pokémon oiseau, jaune et noir, et doté d'un long bec.

-Electhor, lut-il... Attendez une minute... Ce n'est pas un Pokémon très rare ça ?

Red avait déjà entendu parler d'Electhor, lors des cours d'histoire à l'école... Oui, il s'en souvenait à présent. C'était un Pokémon aux pouvoirs surpuissants, considéré comme très rare. La plupart des scientifiques s'accordaient même à lui octroyer le rang de Semi-Légendaire, tellement il était improbable d'en rencontrer ne serait-ce qu'un dans l'ensemble d'une vie humaine. Il avait été utilisé lors de guerres, autrefois. Mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'aucun Pokémon Légendaire ou Semi-Légendaire n'avait eu de dresseur.

-C'est exact. Electhor, l'oiseau de foudre. Et c'est à lui que tu dois la vie, gamin. Il est apparu à M. Fuji, et l'a guidé jusqu'au lieu où tu te trouvais, enseveli sous un éboulement qui a ouvert une brèche, menant à l'intérieur de la Grotte. Il y avait un Pikachu, le tien, qui guettait là, totalement désemparé. Apparemment, il a réussi à alerter Electhor, Dieu seul sait comment.

Red posa son regard sur les 5 Balls qui se trouvaient sur la petite table à côté de lui. Ses Pokémon étaient tous là, en pleine forme. Et dans l'une d'elle, à travers la coque transparente, il pouvait apercevoir Pikachu, radieux, visiblement heureux de le voir en pleine forme.

-Notre Maître t'a sorti de là, et Electhor s'est volatilisé. Mais ton appareil a eu le temps de l'analyser, apparemment... Bel engin.

-Oui...

Red était songeur. En fait, il était perdu dans ses pensées... Il doutait. Ce combat, dans la Grotte... Il n'avait pas eu la moindre chance de le gagner. Et cet Ectoplasma. Il frissonna rien qu'à y repenser.

-Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta le médecin.

-Oui oui, le rassura Red, cachant tant bien que mal son trouble.

Un coup d'œil à son bras lui apprit qu'il avait à nouveau un bandage autour. Décidément, il n'avait vraiment pas de chance avec ce dernier. Il posa sa main dessus, mais ne grimaça pas. Finalement, il se remettait mieux que la dernière fois. Le garçon se demandait bien à quoi il pouvait ressembler après s'être retrouvé sous les rochers.

Faisant fi de la douleur, Red rabattit les draps, et posa un pied au sol, puis l'autre.

-Hé, tu ne devrais pas...

Mais il se tut. Red venait de se redresser. Il tenait debout, et ne se montrait pas trop faible. Cela le soulagea. Au moins, il pourrait vite reprendre la route. Un petit peu vacillant malgré tout, Red marcha jusqu'au miroir.

Son reflet lui apparut fatigué. A part le bandage autour de son bras, Red n'avait aucun autre pansement, et seules quelques égratignures parcouraient son visage et son autre bras, sans compter les quelques bleus. Oui, il pouvait s'estimer chanceux.

-Tu es résistant, commenta l'homme, impressionné. Je n'aurais pas cru que tu puisses te relever comme ça.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Red.

Il ferma les yeux, mais les rouvrit aussitôt, le cœur un peu battant. A chaque fois qu'il les fermait, il revoyait le regard rouge et terrifiant de Ectoplasma. Et Red devait avouer qu'il en avait... peur. Non, plus que ça... Il en était terrifié.

-Je... Je vais partir.

-Quoi ? Mais tu es beaucoup trop faible, tu ne pourras pas...

-Je dois partir !

Red s'était tourné vers l'homme, le regard sérieux. Rester ici, à ne rien faire, ne ferait que lui faire ressasser cette affaire en boucle... et revoir encore et encore Ectoplasma. La seule manière de ne pas y penser était de s'activer, et de se dépêcher de reprendre la route.

Et puis, au fond de lui-même, un feu s'était allumé. Il souhaitait vengeance. Pas contre Gabriel, mais contre la Team Rocket entière.

-Je ne peux pas rester ici, dit-il simplement, en enfilant ses habits. Je vais juste aller remercier ce fameux M. Fuji, et ensuite, je reprends mon périple.

Le silence qui s'installa lui fit comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Red se retourna, pour croiser le regard triste de l'homme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-M. Fuji n'est pas là... Après être revenu avec vous, il est allé à la Tour Pokémon, qui était attaquée par les Rockets. Mais il n'est pas revenu, et personne n'ose approcher la tour. Vous comprenez, la Team Rocket...

Red resta un moment immobile. Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple, si ? Lui qui ne souhaitait que vengeance avait dès maintenant l'occasion de retrouver ceux qu'il cherchait. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas laisser son sauveur dans une telle situation.

Silencieux, Red accrocha ses cinq Poké Balls à sa ceinture, pour se retourner à nouveau vers le médecin.

-Je vais m'en occuper, sourit-il. Il m'a sauvé, c'est donc désormais à mon tour de le sauver. Vous dites qu'il est allé à la Tour Pokémon ?

L'homme, visiblement abasourdi par le comportement de Red, hocha la tête.

-Les Rockets se trouvent là-bas, personne ne sait pourquoi... Après tout, à part des tombes et des Pokémon Spectre, il n'y a rien là-bas.

Red se figea aussitôt. Des Pokémon Spectre ? L'image d'Ectoplasma lui revint immédiatement en mémoire, et il frissonna malgré lui. Il ferma les yeux, déglutissant lentement.

-Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta le médecin.

-Non, aucun.

Malgré sa terreur, Red ne pouvait se résoudre à tourner le dos à cette tour. Il devait sauver M. Fuji, ainsi que faire payer à la terrible organisation, et cela malgré les Pokémon Spectre. Se donnant du courage, Red arracha son pied du plancher, et se mit en marche.

-Je reviendrais avec M. Fuji, dit-il simplement, en franchissant la porte.

Dès lors qu'il se trouva dehors, il put pour la première fois de sa vie observer Lavanville. Au pied du massif des Rocheuses, la ville était d'une taille plutôt modeste, sûrement un tout petit peu plus grande que Bourg-Palette. Le regard de Red se posa sur la Tour Pokémon, qui surplombait la ville. Un peu en hauteur, elle semblait à la fois majestueuse et dérangeante...

-Alors comme ça, la Team Rocket se trouve là-bas... Mais pourquoi ?

La Tour Pokémon était le seul et unique cimetière Pokémon de Kanto. Et Red devait avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que l'organisation criminelle pouvait bien faire dans un endroit pareil. A part les dépouilles des Pokémon morts, il n'y avait rien du tout.

Arrivant près de la tour, la Police se mobilisait, et tout le périmètre était interdit aux civils, qui s'attroupaient ici, intrigués par ce qu'il pouvait bien s'y dérouler. Le garçon fronça les sourcils. Finalement, ça s'annonçait plus dur que prévu.

-N'approchez pas, la Team Rocket a envahi la Tour Pokémon, fit un officier en faisant reculer des badauds. La Police s'occupe d'assurer votre sécurité. Vous ne voulez pas finir pris en otages comme ce pauvre vieil homme, non ?

Red fronça les sourcils. La Police, à part isoler les lieux, ne faisait absolument rien pour intervenir. Et ça, il ne le comprenait pas.

-Dites ! interpella Red.

-Oui ? fit un agent.

-Vous n'intervenez pas ? Non, parce que là, à part isoler l'accès à la tour, je ne vois aucune équipe d'intervention.

-Hé, petit, ce n'est pas ton boulot à ce que je sache, non ?

-Vous avez si peur de cette Team Rocket ? insinua Red. Elle est belle la Police...

-Tu t'adresses à un agent, gamin, répondit le policier, vexé. Alors surveille un peu ton langage, et dégage de là.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de rester ici, marmonna-t-il en tournant le dos à la scène.

S'éloignant, Red savait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance d'entrer dans la tour par l'entrée principale, ces trouillards étaient bien trop nombreux à surveiller les alentours. Mais le garçon n'allait pas se laisser arrêter par si peu. Après tout, lui, il était suffisamment courageux pour aller se frotter à la Team Rocket.

Red s'arrêta derrière un bosquet, afin d'être à l'abri des regards. Là, il prit la Ball de Reptincel, et appela son camarade.

-Tin, celrepcel tin ?

-Ce que je compte faire ? Très simple. Si un obstacle me barre la route, je peux toujours le contourner, non ? Et il est temps de passer à la pratique.

Quelques instants plus tard, Red suivait son Pokémon qui utilisait son attaque Tunnel, pour créer une galerie souterraine. Le garçon envoya à nouveau ses plus sincères remerciements à son ami Mario, pour lui avoir appris cette technique.

Finalement, Reptincel commença à creuser vers la surface, laissant entendre au garçon qu'ils approchaient de leur but. Finalement, les griffes de son compagnon rencontrèrent la pierre, fondation de la tour. Il durcit ses griffes, par Griffe Acier, et continua à creuser. Ils atteignirent finalement l'air libre. Red et Reptincel sortirent alors du Tunnel.

Dès lors qu'il fut sorti, Red comprit qu'ils avaient réussi. Ils se trouvaient au beau milieu d'une immense pièce, qui semblait être une sorte de hall, vide de monde, bien évidemment. La décoration de la pièce était très simple, et dégageait une certaine impression d'humilité. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que l'endroit était serein

-C'est donc ça la Tour Pokémon, murmura Red.

A dire vrai, il se sentait profondément soulagé. Pendant qu'il suivait Reptincel dans le tunnel qu'il creusait, Red avait craint qu'ils ne se retrouvent entourés de Pokémon Spectre. Mais l'endroit ne semblait pas si terrible que ça, finalement. Il le trouvait même... reposant, comme un sanctuaire.

Mais Red n'oubliait pas pour autant la raison de sa venue ici. Tournant son regard vers les escaliers qui montaient, Red était déterminé. Cette-fois ci, il allait vraiment montrer de quel bois il se chauffait.

-Reptincel, allons-y !

Les deux camarades commencèrent alors à monter les escalier. Et lorsque Red arriva au premier palier, il frissonna. Le changement d'ambiance était brutal. La sérénité qui habitait le rez-de-chaussée avait totalement disparu. Non, à présent, l'ambiance était lourde, oppressante et donnait la chair de poule au garçon du Bourg-Palette.

Par habitude à présent, sa main droite se posa sur les Poké Balls accrochées à sa ceinture. Red était prêt à faire appel à l'un des membres de son équipe dès lors que la situation l'exigerait. Reptincel, à ses côtés, se tenait sur ses gardes, flairant l'atmosphère d'un air méfiant.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi on dit que l'endroit est habité par des Pokémon spectres. J'aurais presque la trouille.

A pas lents et prudent, le garçon commença à s'avancer entre les tombes. Son regard se posa sur ces dernières, lisant les inscriptions. Il y avait véritablement énormément de Pokémon différents qui reposaient ici.

C'est alors qu'il la vit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant ce spectacle. Red peinait à croire qu'une telle chose soit possible.

Face à lui, la pierre d'une tombe était brisée en plusieurs morceaux, laissant apparaître la dépouille d'un Pokémon en décomposition. Red mit ses mains devant la bouche, se sentant subitement plus très bien.

-Mon Dieu, murmura-t-il.

Briser ainsi le repos éternel des Pokémon morts était un signe du total non-respect dont pouvait faire preuve la Team Rocket. Et ce spectacle le rendait malade. Ces hommes n'avaient donc aucune morale ?

Tout du moins, la majorité, rectifia-t-il aussitôt. Même s'il détestait la Team Rocket, il devait avouer qu'il gardait un certain respect pour Gabriel. Après tout, ce dernier s'était montré humain, d'une certaine manière.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait penser là ? Ce n'était pas le moment de songer à ça. Red secoua la tête, et reprit son chemin, les jambes un peu tremblantes. A ses côtés, Reptincel se montrait tout aussi mal à l'aise que son dresseur.

En continuant à marcher entre les rangées de tombes, Red vit de temps à autres certaines d'entre elles éventrées de la même manière que la première pierre tombale qu'il avait vu ainsi. Et dans une curiosité un peu morbide, le garçon avait remarqué que la plupart du temps, quelques parties des dépouilles manquaient, comme arrachées au reste du cadavre. Parfois, il ne restait que des os. D'autre fois, la chair était encore à grande majorité présente.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus de l'escalier menant à l'étage suivant, Red sentit une présence derrière lui. Pas vraiment rassuré, le garçon se retourna d'un bond, tout comme son Pokémon. Mais il ne vit rien.

-Je suis pourtant certain...

Il scruta quelques secondes les rangées de tombes, sans rien trouver. Il se retourna à nouveau, pour tomber nez à nez avec un large sourire flottant.

-WAAAAH ! hurla Red, effrayé.

A son cri, Reptincel réagit, et cracha aussitôt une gerbe de flamme sur le sourire. Ils purent alors entendre de petits gémissements de douleur, qui firent froncer les sourcils à Red. Le garçon sortit de la poche de sa veste son Pokédex, et le pointa sur ce qu'il suspectait être un Pokémon.

-Spectrum, lut-il. La pré-évolution d'Ectoplasma.

Red frissonna un coup. Ça y est, il devait à nouveau faire face à un Pokémon Spectre. Le moins qu'il puisse dire, c'est qu'il était tout sauf rassuré à cette idée. En face, le Spectrum apparut complètement, dévoilant ses grands yeux. Finalement débarrassé de la Flammèche de Reptincel, le Pokémon se mit à rire doucement.

Reptincel se mit en garde, et lança un regard à Red. De toute évidence, il attendait ses ordres. Se reprenant, Red mit sa casquette à l'envers. Bien qu'il soit à proprement dire terrifié par le souvenir d'Ectoplasma, il s'agissait là de son premier test contre un Pokémon Spectre.

-Reptincel, on y va ! Attaque Lance-Flamme !

Le puissant jet de flamme jaillit de la gueule de son Pokémon après une courte charge. Spectrum se le prit en pleine face. Dès lors, le Pokémon se montra beaucoup moins joueur, et fit démonstration d'une mine bien plus déterminée. Le Pokémon disparut alors, de la même façon qu'Ectoplasma.

Red, horrifié, commençait à paniquer. Décidément, jamais il ne saurait y faire contre les Pokémon Spectre. Scrutant les environs frénétiquement, la garçon cherchait une quelconque ombre suspecte.

Mais rien n'y fit, puisque Spectrum réapparut subitement de l'ombre d'une tombe, pour écraser son poing dans la mâchoire de Reptincel. Red eut alors l'illumination.

-Ne perds pas de temps et attrape lui la main !

Reptincel, avec une vitesse incroyable, se redressa d'un coup de patte, pour se saisir du Spectrum, surpris. Le Pokémon fantôme tenta de se dégager, mais Reptincel n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser partir aussi facilement.

-Parfait ! s'exclama Red, heureux que son idée ait fonctionné. Maintenant, Croc de Feu !

Ouvrant largement sa mâchoire, Spectrum put nettement voir les dents pointues de son adversaire s'enflammer. Le Pokémon se mit à se débattre comme un beau diable, essayant de fuir, mais rien n'y fit. Reptincel referma violemment ses crocs sur le Spectrum, qui poussa un puissant cri de douleur.

Red avait le sourire aux lèvres. Tant que Reptincel le tenait, Spectrum ne pouvait rien faire. Ou presque, rectifia-t-il lorsque le Pokémon fantôme donna un grand coup de langue sur la tête de Reptincel, qui s'éloigna aussitôt, dégouté.

-Reptincel, remets-toi !

Alors que le Pokémon de feu se secouait, ceci afin de se débarrasser de la salive du Spectrum, le Pokémon adverse disparut à nouveau dans l'ombre. Il allait encore une fois utiliser l'attaque Poing-Ombre.

-Ah non, pas cette fois ! s'énerva Red. Reptincel, arrose-moi tous les alentours d'une attaque Lance-Flamme !

Il se mit à charger son puissant jet de flamme, quelques secondes, avant de le relâcher, avec force. Red sauta derrière une tombe pour éviter le passage du jet enflammé, que Reptincel, conformément aux désirs de son dresseur, projetait tout autour de lui en tournant.

Dès lors que l'attaque fut finie, Red releva la tête de derrière la tombe pour découvrir le spectacle. Les pierres de certaines tombes avaient roussi à certains endroits, de même que le sol. Mais gisant à côté de l'escalier menant à l'étage suivant, le Spectrum était grillé.

-On a réussi ! s'exclama Red en sautant dans les bras de son Pokémon.

Cette victoire signifiait beaucoup pour lui. C'était là le premier pas vers la défaite potentielle d'Ectoplasma. Il venait de se prouver là que les Pokémon Spectre n'étaient pas invincibles. Mais Red savait aussi que contre un dresseur de la trempe de Gabriel, ça serait une toute autre histoire.

-Allez, continuons...

Laissant Spectrum derrière eux, Red et son Pokémon montèrent à l'étage suivant. Ce n'était là que le début de l'ascension.

Le second palier était semblable au premier. De même, Red trouva de nouveau de nombreuses tombes profanées, par la Team Rocket, il se l'imaginait.

Alors qu'il marchait à travers les rangées de pierres tombales, Red entendit bouger derrière lui. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Reptincel aussi avait entendu ce léger bruit. Ils se retournèrent en même temps. Ils ne virent rien.

Red se retourna, étonné. Puis, il haussa les épaules. Sûrement s'agissait-il là d'un Pokémon sauvage autre qu'un spectre. Après tout, bien souvent les vieilles tours comme celle-ci étaient infestées par les Rattata.

Ils se remirent donc en route, et arrivèrent sans encombre à l'escalier menant au troisième étage. Ils le montèrent, et dès lors que Red et son Pokémon posèrent le pied sur ce troisième palier, ils réalisèrent que l'ambiance était bien différente de ce qu'ils avaient ressenti précédemment.

-De la brume ? s'étonna Red. Dans un bâtiment...

Mais loin d'être une brume normale, cette dernière était étonnement compacte, à en faire croire au garçon qu'il pouvait la saisir. Mais plus que ça, c'était une véritable aura inquiétante qui en émanait. Red n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi, mais il en avait froid dans le dos.

-Je crois qu'on va devoir rester sur nos gardes, une fois de plus.

Décidément, cette tour leur réservait bien des surprises. Prenant son courage à deux mains, et après une profonde, mais nécessaire, inspiration, Red entra dans la brume, pour la laisser l'envelopper, doucement.

Tout en continuant d'avancer, Red gardait la profonde conviction que cette brume n'était décidément pas naturelle. Cette dernière le glaçait jusqu'aux os, en plus de lui laisser l'impression permanente d'être observé. Et il détestait cela. Seule la présence de Reptincel à ses côtés, qu'il discernait grâce à la flamme de sa queue, lui donnait le courage d'avancer.

-Au moins, je ne vois pas les tombes ouvertes, relativisa Red, avec un rire jaune.

Alors qu'il avançait doucement, à son rythme, Red vit une ombre à sa gauche, foncer droit sur lui. Le garçon plongea en avant, poussant un cri de surprise, et évitant de justesse l'ombre.

-Bordel, c'est quoi ça ?!

Red pointa son Pokédex dessus, espérant de tout cœur qu'il s'agissait-là d'un Pokémon. La description s'afficha alors. Le garçon ouvrit des yeux ronds en le découvrant.

-Carabaffe... Bon, sang, ne me dites pas que c'est...

Red tourna la tête vers la gauche, de là où était sorti Carabaffe, alors que Reptincel se plaçait à ses côtés, faisant face au Pokémon Eau.

-Green ! l'interpella Red. C'est toi ?

Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis, un bruit de pas, accompagné d'une silhouette commençant à se découper dans la brume. Enfin, le visage de Green apparut, émergeant du nuage compact, lui donnant un air presque fantomatique.

-Red ? s'étonna Green. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici encore ?

-Content de te revoir aussi, grinça Red en réponse. Si tu veux savoir, je suis là pour libérer M. Fuji. Enfin, à l'origine, si je suis venu à Lavanville, c'est pour te retrouver.

Green fronça les sourcils, alors que Carabaffe revenait vers eux. Le soulagement que Red avait pu lire sur son visage, en plus de la surprise, laissa place à une certaine dureté.

-Tu me suis ?

Red ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer les deux émeraudes que formaient les yeux de son meilleur ami et rival.

-Peu importe, lâcha finalement le jeune Chen. De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin d'un pleurnichard comme toi.

Red roula des yeux, et décida d'ignorer la remarque de son meilleur ami.

-Même si tu n'as pas besoin de moi, puisqu'on est tous les deux ici, autant continuer non ?

Green resta quelques secondes immobile, comme le jaugeant du regard, avant de hocher la tête, doucement, gardant un air fier. Il était comme un roi qui faisait une faveur à l'un de ses sujets.

-Juste une chose : ne me gêne pas.

Il reprit alors son chemin, sans attendre de réponse, et sans lui jeter un regard. Red soupira, et se mit en route, à sa suite, avant qu'il ne le perde dans la brume.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici Green ? demanda Red. Je t'ai donné ma raison, à toi de me donner la tienne.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, mes raisons ?

Red haussa les épaules.

-J'aimerais savoir, c'est tout. Comme j'aimais savoir où tu passais tes week-ends de vacances, quand tu partais de Bourg-Palette autrefois.

Le silence de Green fut éloquent. Le commentaire de Red avait fait mouche, c'était certain. Le garçon venait de lui envoyer en pleine figure la réalité de leurs longues années d'amitié sans la moindre dispute.

-... On m'a donné l'ordre de gravir la tour, pour m'entraîner, répondit finalement Green. Battre la Team Rocket pour prouver ce que je vaux.

Red fronça les sourcils.

-Qui donc ?

-Quelqu'un.

Le ton ne laissait place à aucune question supplémentaire, et Red n'insista pas. Avoir réussi à obtenir cette petite information de Green lui suffisait déjà, même s'il restait curieux de connaître l'identité de cette personne que son ami écoutait.

La brume se faisait de plus en plus épaisse, et Red devait avouer que plus ça allait, moins il était rassuré. Pour preuve, il gardait constamment sa main sur ses Balls. Un coup d'œil à Green lui apprit que lui aussi était loin d'être rassuré. Il n'arrêtait pas de triturer son pendentif, ce qui était, Red le savait parfaitement, un signe de nervosité chez lui.

Finalement, un peu à tâtons, il fallait l'avouer, les deux garçons et leurs deux Pokémon parvinrent à trouver l'escalier menant au palier suivant. Mais la brume montait aussi.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que c'est que tout ce brouillard, déclara finalement Red.

-Moi non plus, répondit Green, avec sincérité.

Ils posèrent le pied sur le quatrième étage. Le brouillard était plus compact que jamais, et les deux dresseurs ne voyaient pas plus loin qu'à deux mètres devant eux. Après un regard inquiet échangé de la part des deux amis, ils commencèrent à s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le brouillard.

Plus ça allait, et plus Red avait l'impression que cette brume était malsaine. Son cœur battait la chamade, et des sueurs froides parcouraient son dos.

En avançant, il distingua alors une silhouette, venant face à lui. Sur ses gardes, Red tapota l'épaule de Green. Mais le garçon regardait dans une direction différente, et l'ignora. Red reporta son attention sur la silhouette, qui se rapprochait de plus en plus.

-Serait-ce un Rocket ? murmura Red.

La silhouette se rapprochait de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle apparaisse clairement. Red resta interdit. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible, n'est-ce pas ? L'homme qui était en face de lui avait des cheveux couleur ébène, comme les siens. Ses yeux étaient écarlates comme ceux de Red. Et sa stature était à la fois forte et rassurante.

Les yeux écarquillés, Red contempla la personne qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé revoir.

-Papa...

Fire Suraud se tenait face à son fils, qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était resté comme dans ses souvenirs et les photos qu'il avait de lui à la maison. Il souriait, en réponse au murmure de son fils. Les larmes vinrent aux yeux de Red. Il ne pouvait dire le moindre mot.

Plus rien de ce qui l'entourait ne comptait à présent, sinon l'image de l'homme que Red avait tant rêvé revoir. Il tendit la main vers lui, tremblant, voulant le toucher.

Puis il se stoppa, net. Il y avait un problème. Son père avait disparu il y a près de dix ans... Comment cela se faisait-il que ce dernier soit resté exactement comme dans ses souvenirs ?

Aussitôt, l'illusion se brisa, et l'image de son père se brouilla, pour laisser place à un groupe de Spectrum et d'autres Pokémon, à l'aspect gazeux. Red sentit un froid mordant parcourir son échine. Des spectres...

Il se tourna aussitôt vers Green, qui était fasciné par un groupe de Pokémon semblable à celui que Red avait en face. Mais visiblement, ce dernier ne semblait pas déjouer l'illusion.

-Green ! s'exclama Red. C'est un piège !

Le garçon se retourna vers lui. Red recula d'un pas. Les yeux de Green étaient vides. Il était complètement manipulé par l'illusion.

-Tu veux la tuer hein ! rugit le jeune Chen. Et bien viens donc, et affronte-moi !

Ses traits étaient déformés par la rage. Red comprenait ce que le garçon voyait dans cette illusion. Il devait voir l'image de sa défunte mère. Red était désemparé. De plus, les Pokémon qui n'avaient pas réussi à le manipuler rejoignirent le groupe de Green, ce qui forcément renforçait leur emprise.

-Green, réveille-toi ! Bon sang, ce truc te manipule totalement !

Mais son meilleur ami, pour seule réaction, ordonna à Carabaffe de l'attaquer. Le Pokémon Eau fonça droit sur lui, mais Reptincel intervint à temps, bloquant la charge de la tortue.

-Merde, je ne m'attendais pas à ça...

Il était venu pour affronter la Team Rocket, qui jusque-là ne montrait aucun signe de vie, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé se retrouver à combattre son meilleur ami, au beau milieu d'une brume inquiétante. Mais s'il voulait avoir une chance de le raisonner, il devait le battre.

-Reptincel, prépare-toi au combat !

Le Pokémon lézard hocha la tête, alors qu'il continuait à bloquer Carabaffe.

-Attaque Bulles d'O !

Le Pokémon tortue bondit en arrière, et cracha d'immenses bulles remplies d'eau. Red grinça des dents en réalisant que la brume masquait plutôt bien les sphères d'eau. En cela, il allait être plutôt dur de les éviter.

Reptincel se montra cependant très habile. Il fit une roulade vers l'avant pour éviter la première bulle d'eau, et éclata les autres d'un coup de griffe tourbillonnant, laissant l'eau qui se trouvait dans les bulles tremper le sol. Toutefois, il ne put échapper à la dernière qui lui éclata en pleine tête.

-Pas mal ! s'exclama Red. Continue sur cette lancée ! Draco-Rage !

La boule d'énergie se forma dans la gueule de Reptincel, tourbillonnante. Mais Green, même sous l'emprise des Pokémon Spectre, restait un redoutable dresseur.

-Repli !

Carabaffe rentra dans sa carapace, au moment où Reptincel lançait son attaque Draco-Rage. L'orbe d'énergie percuta la dure protection du Pokémon Eau, et dévia de sa trajectoire, pour s'écraser dans le mur, avec un fracas assourdissant.

Abasourdi, Red fixa le trou que l'attaque avait fait dans le mur. Et malgré tout, la brume restait stagnante ici, sans partir. La lumière apportée par ce nouvel orifice n'était pas aussi importante que Red l'aurait cru.

-Carabaffe, Surf !

-Reptincel, saute par-là !

Pour contrer l'attaque du Pokémon adverse, Red avait trouvé une parade. Reptincel sauta vers les pierres tombales désignées par Red, visibles seulement grâce au trou dans le mur, pour atterrir sur la partie haute de la tombe. L'incroyable masse d'eau qui envahit la pièce n'atteignit donc pas Reptincel.

-Bien, enchaîne tout de suite avec Tranche !

Reptincel sauta, à l'aide de ses puissantes pattes, directement sur Carabaffe. En passant au-dessus de lui, le coup de griffe net et circulaire envoya valser le Pokémon Eau contre les tombes sur lesquelles Reptincel était monté précédemment.

-Bordel Green, ressaisis-toi !

Mais les Pokémon Spectre, derrière Green, il le voyait, renforçaient toujours plus leur contrôle. Comment lutter contre ça ?

Red fut surpris par une attaque éclair de Carabaffe, un Tour Rapide s'il ne se trompait pas. Reptincel ne put éviter l'attaque, et se retrouva allongé sur le sol, un peu sonné. Green en profita.

-Tout de suite. Attaque Surf !

Cette fois-ci, la puissante attaque aquatique submergea Reptincel, faisant pousser un cri de panique à Red. Le garçon avait peur que son Pokémon ne tombe KO.

Mais Reptincel tenait bon. Exténué, certes, se relevant très difficilement sur ses pattes, et la flamme de sa queue très faible. Red serrait les poings. Il était mal parti pour le moment avec Reptincel. Et Green ne semblait pas l'entendre. Red frappa du poing contre une tombe.

-Red ! Green !

La voix surprit le jeune garçon qui redressa la tête. Dans le trou formé par l'attaque, il découvrit Blue, à cheval sur un Pokémon oiseau, sûrement l'évolution de son Piafabec. La jeune fille était visiblement surprise de les trouver ici.

-Blue ! s'exclama Red, soulagé.

Mais Green ne réagit pas de la même façon.

-Quoi, encore un qui lui en veut ?

Blue resta un moment interloquée, ne sachant pas ce qui se passait ici. Red profita de ce moment de trouble pour rappeler Reptincel, afin qu'il se repose.

-Pikachu, à toi !

L'appel de Pikachu fit revenir l'attention de Green sur lui. Red était surpris de voir que les spectres avaient du mal à le contrôler lorsqu'il devait faire face à plusieurs personnes.

-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Red !?, hurla Blue en atterrissant dans la pièce. J'ai vu cette explosion, je suis venue, et voilà que je vous retrouve encore à vous battre ?

Red ne put pas tout de suite répondre, occupé à ordonner à Pikachu de lancer une attaque Hâte pour éviter le Tour Rapide de Carabaffe. Green était de nouveau concentré uniquement sur le combat, et semblait ignorer Blue.

-Green se fait contrôler par ces fantômes ! répondit Red, un peu haletant. Mais je n'arrive pas à lui faire entendre raison !

Blue se mordit la lèvre inférieure, soucieuse. Red, de son côté, réfléchissait à toute vitesse, ses pensées se mélangeant alors qu'il cherchait une solution pour ramener Green à la raison. Il avait remarqué que les spectres ne pouvaient pas faire en sorte que Green soit concentré sur deux choses à la fois, et il savait que c'était ça qu'il devait exploiter pour réussir à libérer son meilleur ami de l'influence des fantômes. Mais le problème était qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment procéder.

-Red, retiens-le encore quelques instants, s'exclama le jeune fille, fouillant dans son sac. J'ai une idée !

Red se maudit alors intérieurement. Même s'il savait que ce n'était pas le moment, il pestait contre le fait qu'il ne puisse pas tenir sa résolution de ne jamais faire confiance à Blue pour les plans. Mais faute de mieux, il s'exécuta.

-Pikachu, Tonnerre !

Le rayon électrique partit comme une flèche. Carabaffe n'évita l'attaque qu'en plongeant derrière une tombe, qui se fissura sous l'effet de la puissante attaque électrique.

-Carabaffe, dit Green, attaque Morsure !

Bondissant hors de sa cachette, Carabaffe se jeta sur Pikachu. Mais la souris électrique fut bien plus rapide, et esquiva sans problèmes, laissant le Pokémon tortue s'écraser lourdement sur le sol.

Red était tendu. Il espérait de tout cœur que Blue arrive vite à mettre en œuvre ce qu'elle voulait faire. D'un ordre rapide, il profita du fait que Carabaffe était un peu sonné, et Pikachu lança une attaque Tonnerre qui, cette fois, atteignit sa cible.

-Pfiou, soupira Red en voyant Carabaffe s'écraser au sol, KO. J'ai bien cru que je n'allais pas réussir à m'en sortir...

-Ce n'est pas fini !

Green en effet, marcha à travers la brume, pour se positionner à côté de son Pokémon. Il mit quelque chose dans sa bouche, avant que Red n'ait le temps de réagir. Et quelques instants plus tard, Carabaffe se relevait sur ses pattes.

Un rappel ! Décidément, Red était maudit. Il tourna la tête vers Blue, le regard limite suppliant. La jeune fille lui fit signe que c'était bon.

-Occupe-le juste un petit instant !

-Je peux le faire, mais par pitié, dépêche-toi ! Pikachu, cours autour de Carabaffe avec Hâte !

La souris électrique obéit immédiatement, et commença à courir à une vitesse extraordinaire. Carabaffe fut totalement désemparé, ne sachant où tourner de la tête. Et derrière lui, dans la brume, Green semblait lui aussi dépassé par les événements.

-Fais quelque chose, Carabaffe !

Le Pokémon tenta alors quelques attaques, mais toutes échouèrent, sans parvenir à toucher Pikachu. Red cherchait Blue du regard, mais ne la trouvait pas.

-Elle doit se dissimuler dans la brume, se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Et comme pour lui donner raison, Blue bondit hors de la brume, directement sur Green qui ne la vit pas, et lui enfonça une sorte de casque de vision sur la tête. Red resta un moment interloqué, alors que Green se tournait vers Blue, et le combat s'interrompit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! hurla le garçon.

-Regarde donc par-là !

Blue désigna de la main l'endroit où se trouvait le groupe de fantômes. Tournant la tête, par réflexe, Green poussa alors un cri d'horreur, qui soulagea Red. Le garçon restait figé, alors que ses deux amis le rejoignaient.

-Tu les vois vraiment maintenant ? fit Red.

Green enleva le casque, sans un mot. Red resta un instant choqué. Sur ses joues, on pouvait y voir des larmes. Green avait pleuré. Red n'avait encore jamais vu de traces de larmes sur les joues de son meilleur ami, avant aujourd'hui. Qu'il se fasse mal ou qu'il soit triste, jamais il n'avait encore pleuré...

-... Ce fantôme a osé me tromper... Sur ce que j'ai de plus cher..., déclara alors Green, le ton tremblant. Il va payer !

Rappelant alors Carabaffe à ses côtés, Green essuya son visage d'un revers de manche. Son regard était à nouveau déterminé, mais cette fois-ci, une étincelle de colère brillait dans ses yeux.

Red tiqua toutefois à ce qu'avait dit Green.

-Ce fantôme ?

Pour seule réponse, Blue lui tendit le casque, avec un sourire confiant. Red le mit sur sa tête. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia.

Le groupe de Pokémon Spectre forma devant ses yeux l'image d'un spectre de Pokémon. Tenant sur ses deux pattes, un crâne lui recouvrant la tête, et un os dans la main, le Pokémon semblait triste et en colère.

-Comment ça se fait ? S'exclama Red en enlevant le casque. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-C'est le Scope Sylphe, répondit Blue. Le professeur Chen me l'a donné avant de partir. Ça révèle ce qui n'est pas visible à l'œil nu, et brise les illusions.

Tout s'expliquait à présent. Red tourna la tête vers le spectre, qui montrait désormais sa véritable forme. Ce qui frappait Red, c'était la tristesse qui émanait du Pokémon défunt. Il avait pris l'apparence de son père et de la mère de Green, pour les tromper, et sûrement les rendre fous.

-Et comment on combat un spectre ? s'énerva Green. S'il n'est pas matériel, nos Pokémon ne peuvent rien contre lui !

Blue se tut, songeuse. Red, de son côté, eut son attention attirée par un mouvement, derrière une tombe. Surpris, il pointa machinalement son Pokédex sur lui. Il s'agissait bien d'un Pokémon, puisque l'appareil enregistra les données.

-Osselait, lut-il.

Il comprit alors. C'était donc lui qui le suivait depuis tout à l'heure, lui donnant l'impression d'être observé. L'air de famille qu'il y avait entre le Pokémon qui se cachait et le spectre était tout à fait évident.

Tout était clair. Le spectre de l'évolution d'Osselait devait sûrement être un parent du petit Pokémon, et souhaitait le protéger, même après sa mort.

-Alors comme ça, tu veux juste le protéger, dit Red, s'adressant directement au spectre. C'est les hommes en noir qui sont responsables de ta mort ?

Le spectre hocha lentement la tête. Green et Blue ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait.

-Ssatueur... Ossa, ossa...

-Nous ne voulons aucun mal à ton enfant. Si nous sommes ici, c'est justement pour affronter et punir la Team Rocket. Tu peux nous faire confiance. Tu as lu mon cœur pour y trouver mes souffrances, alors sûrement peux-tu le lire pour y voir que je ne mens pas.

Le spectre resta un moment immobile, les yeux fermés. Red savait que le spectre fouillait en lui, et cela le faisait frissonner. Mais il se laissa faire. Puis, le spectre ouvrit les yeux.

-Tueur ! Oss, oss !

A cet appel, Osselait sortit de derrière une tombe, pour venir à côté du Pokémon qui fut certainement sa mère, le regard tendre que le spectre lui lançait ne pouvait pas tromper. Green et Blue échangèrent un regard, sûrement avaient-ils compris eux aussi.

Ossatueur parla un peu à Osselait, qui vint devant les trois dresseurs, interloqués. Red regarda le Pokémon défunt. L'expression qu'il put lire dans ses yeux lui fit comprendre.

-Tu veux qu'on s'occupe de ton bébé...

Red tourna la tête vers Green et Blue, les interrogeant du regard. Il devait savoir qui d'eux trois recueillerait le petit Osselait. Green lui fit clairement savoir qu'il n'était pas intéressé, détournant la tête et reprenant son air fier. Red pouvait comprendre que le garçon n'ait pas envie de se rappeler cet épisode. Quant à Blue...

-Red, c'est à toi de le prendre avec toi, pas à nous.

Devant ces deux réactions, Red comprit que c'était à lui qu'incombait la tâche de s'occuper du petit Pokémon orphelin. Il se pencha alors vers lui, et lui tendit la main, avec un sourire confiant.

-Tu veux venir avec moi ? demanda-t-il.

Le petit Pokémon restait tendu et soucieux, voire gêné. Il n'était pas convaincu, Red le voyait dans ses grands yeux tristes.

-On vengera ta maman, ne t'inquiète pas, lui murmura Red, pour que les deux autres ne l'entendent pas. Moi aussi, j'ai une revanche à prendre sur la Team Rocket.

Osselait releva la tête, et planta son regard dans les iris écarlates du garçon. Le Pokémon hocha la tête, et lui sauta dans les bras.

-Osselait !

Red se redressa, Osselait dans ses bras. Il braqua son regard vers le fantôme d'Ossatueur. Le spectre eut un petit sourire, confiant. Puis, il ferma les yeux, et son image se désagrégea pour disparaître. Désormais, il pourrait reposer en paix. Red fit alors rentrer Osselait dans une Poké Ball, et le mit à la place de son sixième Pokémon. Son équipe était maintenant complète.

La brume qui recouvrait alors la salle s'évapora, subitement, disparaissant avec le fantôme d'Ossatueur. Les adolescents purent alors remarquer que l'étage était semblable aux précédents, à deux exceptions près... Beaucoup plus de tombes étaient profanées qu'aux autre paliers, et plusieurs sbires de la Team Rocket gisaient ici et là, le teint pâle.

Red eut un haut le cœur. Si, visiblement, les Rockets étaient encore vivants, ils semblaient affaiblis, certains même étaient blessés. Quoi qu'il en soit, leur manipulation par Ossatueur était évidente.

-Dites, j'aimerais pas vous effrayer, fit remarquer Blue, mais regardez par là.

Se retournant, Red se figea aussitôt, et son cœur manqua un battement. Une véritable horde de spectres leur barrait la route.

-Boarf, c'est rien, dit Green, avec prétention. J'ai déjà battu pas mal de ces Pokémon Spectre.

-J'ai horreur des spectres ! frissonna Red.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui, affichant clairement leur étonnement. Par la même occasion, ils prirent pour la première fois aujourd'hui la peine de l'observer, remarquant le nouveau bandage de son bras, et les égratignures de son visage.

-Red, qu'est ce qui t'est encore arrivé ? s'inquiéta Blue.

-Une mauvaise rencontre avec un Pokémon Spectre justement, répondit Red, peu sûr de lui. Mais là, ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça je crois !

En effet, un premier Spectrum commença à s'avancer, préparant une Ball'Ombre. Green envoya aussitôt Carabaffe à l'attaque. Red fit de même avec Pikachu. Quant à Blue, elle fit appel à un de ses Pokémon, que Red connaissait déjà pour l'avoir vu en la possession d'Hector, un Insécateur.

-Carabaffe, Surf !

-Pikachu, monte sur le dos de Carabaffe pour ne pas te prendre l'attaque, et utilise un Flash.

Pikachu courut pour se mettre sur le dos de Carabaffe, qui lança son attaque. La masse d'eau s'abattit sur les spectres, pendant que Pikachu utilisait son attaque Flash.

-Pourquoi tu utilises une attaque aussi... inutile ? demanda Blue, qui avait donné l'ordre à Insécateur de planer au-dessus de l'eau grâce à ses ailes d'insectes.

Red sourit.

-C'est une solution que j'ai trouvé pour éviter que les Pokémon Spectre puissent utiliser leur capacité à se fondre dans les ombres.

En effet, en réfléchissant aux moyens pour éviter cette capacité fort handicapante qu'avaient les Pokémon spectres, Red en était venu à la solution du Flash. Pour attaquer son Pokémon, il fallait que le fantôme s'en approche. Or, avec Flash, le garçon supprimait toute ombre autour de lui.

-C'est plutôt bien trouvé, fit remarquer Green.

Et venant de la bouche de son meilleur ami, le compliment était d'autant plus appréciable pour Red. Cela prouvait que sa technique était efficace.

-Bien, profitons du fait qu'ils soient trempés ! s'exclama Red. Pikachu, fais-toi plaisir ! Tonnerre !

Le Pokémon sauta du dos de Carabaffe, et lança le puissant rayon électrique. L'attaque fut en effet très efficace sur les spectres, qui poussèrent tous un hurlement de douleur.

Blue enchaina avec une Poursuite de son Insécateur, pendant que Green utilisait la Morsure de son Carabaffe. La plupart des Pokémon Spectre tombèrent sous les assauts des deux Pokémon.

-Finissons-en ! Green, Blue, vous êtes prêts ?

Les deux dresseurs hochèrent la tête. Les trois amis utilisèrent alors un festival d'attaques, pour laisser derrière eux le groupe de spectres KO.

Red rappela finalement Pikachu à ses côtés, et le fit rentrer dans sa Ball.

-On se débrouille pas si mal, déclara Blue, toute heureuse. Et je crois que je vais garder un de ces spectres pour mon équipe.

Red frissonna.

-Ne l'appelle surtout jamais devant moi, le pria le garçon.

Mais la jeune fille ne répondit pas, et attrapa simplement l'un des Spectrum. Red réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas enregistré la pré-évolution dans son Pokédex. Il répara aussitôt cette erreur en sortant l'appareil de la poche de sa veste.

-Fantominus... Il porte bien son nom celui-là.

-Alors comme ça, tu as peur des Pokémon Spectre ? le railla Green.

-C'est vrai ça. D'où ça te vient ? demanda Blue en revenant vers eux.

Red secoua la tête, exaspéré. Il ne souhaitait absolument pas parler de ce qui s'était passé dans la Grotte.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir, répondit-il un peu abruptement. J'ai peur des Pokémon Spectre, oui, c'est lié à une bien mauvaise rencontre, et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Et pour tes...blessures ?

Red grogna en réponse, décourageant la jeune fille d'obtenir des informations à ce sujet. Red lui lança un regard désolé, mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'en parler.

-Bon, on continue ? s'impatienta Green. J'ai une Team Rocket à dessouder moi.

Le regard de Red se tourna vers lui. Le garçon hocha la tête, désormais décidé. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il en avait presque oublié la raison de sa venue ici. La Team Rocket allait payer.

Ils montèrent alors les marches qui menaient à l'étage suivant, sans un mot. Chacun était seul avec ses propres pensées.

Une fois à l'étage, les yeux de Red s'écarquillèrent à nouveau. L'endroit était paisible, et serein. L'ambiance oppressante des étages précédents s'était enfin évanouie. A cet étage, les tombes étaient immaculées, d'un blanc pur. Toute la salle était précisément dans les tons blancs. On ressentait une intense et pure tristesse, toutefois, une tristesse magnifique.

-Cet étage est vraiment différent des précédents, murmura Blue, la voix trahissant l'émotion qu'elle même ressentait.

-Mon grand-père m'en avait parlé, murmura à son tour Green, la voix légèrement tremblante lui aussi. C'est l'étage où sont enterrés les Pokémon morts en héros, pour sauver des humains, ou leur dresseur.

Red comprenait à présent pourquoi cette pièce était si particulière. Il fut pris de colère en remarquant à nouveau des tombes détruites. La Team Rocket n'avait définitivement aucun cœur.

Ils s'avancèrent, dans un silence religieux. L'endroit imposait de lui-même ce silence. Ils ne pouvaient l'expliquer. Red lut au hasard une tombe parmi d'autres.

-« Feunard, mort pour sauver son dresseur de la noyade », lut doucement Red. Tous des Pokémon loyaux jusqu'au bout, et aimant leur dresseur.

-... Mon grand-père a un Pokémon à cet étage, lâcha Green. Il est par là si je me souviens bien...

Les trois dresseurs se mirent donc en route vers la direction indiquée par Green. Ils s'avançaient entre les rangées, cherchant du regard le Pokémon perdu par le Professeur Chen.

Red, en chemin, eut le regard attiré par une tombe. Cette dernière avait un bouquet de fleur déposé dessus. Le dresseur qui avait perdu ce Pokémon devait être venu très récemment. Il lut l'inscription.

« Persian, mort pour protéger son dresseur d'une charge de Pokémon sauvages. »

Puis, il vit en dessous une inscription plus fine et usée par le temps, visiblement gravée à la main avec un morceau de pierre. Red plissa les yeux, pour lire :

« Je te vengerais Persian. Kanto paiera pour son crime. »

Red déglutit difficilement. Cette inscription avait sûrement été inscrite par son dresseur. Et Red avait peur que ce dernier ait commis une bêtise.

-Red ? appela alors Blue. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le garçon se retourna, pour voir que Green et Blue s'étaient arrêtés. Red se redressa, et tourna le dos à la tombe, rejoignant ses deux amis.

-Rien. Continuons.

Ils reprirent leur chemin, cherchant la tombe dont Green avait parlé pour s'y recueillir. Car Red savait que le grand-père de son meilleur ami avait été Maître Pokémon. Et sûrement ce Pokémon avait-il été l'un des membres de l'équipe du Professeur, soit un grand Champion.

-C'est...

Green s'était interrompu, livide. Et Red ne pouvait que le comprendre. La tombe était brisée, et la dépouille du Arcanin était visible. Les trois dresseurs étaient horrifiés.

-Ils n'ont pas osé... balbutia Blue, les mains devant la bouche.

-Non... murmura Red.

Green serra les poings, et poussa un hurlement de rage.

-Là, ils vont trop loin ! Ils vont payer !

Green se retourna, et se mit à courir vers l'escalier. Blue et Red furent d'abord surpris, incapables de bouger, puis le suivirent. Green était hors de lui, et Red craignait qu'il ne puisse faire une bêtise.

Il courait comme un dératé, et les deux autres peinaient à suivre. Mais Green s'arrêta devant l'escalier, les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés. Là, il hurla.

-DESCENDEZ SI VOUS ÊTES DES HOMMES ! BANDE DE LÂCHES !

Red s'arrêta de courir en freinant brutalement, et se rattrapa aux épaules de son ami, qui resta droit comme un I, le regard fixé vers le haut des escaliers. Red leva lui aussi les yeux alors que Blue les rejoignait.

Ils attendirent quelques secondes, avant que des bruits de pas, lourds, se fassent entendre. Puis une ombre apparut. Enfin, le propriétaire de l'ombre arriva dans leur champ de vision.

Aussitôt, le sang de Red se glaça. Les yeux écarquillés, il fixait le Pokémon qui venait d'apparaître, car c'en était bien un. Immense, gris, l'air féroce, il ne pouvait tromper sur sa race, un Rhinoferos. Mais ce fut la cicatrice qui barrait son œil gauche, resté fermé, qui avait figé Red. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible...

Le Pokémon resta ainsi en haut, les fixant d'un air mauvais de son seul et unique œil. Les trois amis restèrent interdits, impressionnés. Red ne pouvait détourner son regard de la cicatrice du Pokémon.

-C'est quoi ce Pokémon ?

-Red, qu'est ce qui ce passe ? s'inquiéta Blue.

Red avait le cœur battant dans sa poitrine. Il devait rêver, ce n'était pas possible. Jamais il n'aurait cru revoir ce Pokémon.

-Non, balbutia-t-il. Non...

Une ombre apparut alors aux côtés de Rhinoferos. Et une voix, résonnante, s'éleva.

-Comme nous nous retrouvons, Red !

* * *

Je m'aime ! Ouais, je vous coupe ça ici, au moment où tout devient vraiment intéressant, comme tout bon cliffhanger.

Elle est donc de retour, pour nous jouer un mauvais tour, comme le diraient certains. Mais pour le moment, je vous laisse à imaginer ce qui pourra bien se produire dans le prochain chapitre, qui s'intitulera "Anges et Démons". Il est possible cependant qu'il arrive un peu plus tard que prévu, étant donné que ce Week-End, et bien c'est mon anniversaire.

Donc, merci à Grenat pour la correction, qui fut soigneuse. ^^

Et voilà venu le temps de mon habituel refrain : la review est mon seul salaire, donc si jamais vous pensez à moi, ça me fera vraiment plaisir.

A bientôt !

Niv'


	12. Anges et démons

Yosh !

Et bien, et bien, voilà donc le chapitre 12, qui vient enfin répondre au Cliffhanger du chapitre 11. Au programme, de l'action, un beau combat, et voilà. ^^ Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir répondu à toutes les reviews, donc si jamais quelqu'un n'a pas reçu réponse, je m'en excuse très sincèrement.

Mais je vous laisse avec le chapitre, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :** Anges et Démons

Même Ectoplasma ne lui avait fait un tel effet. C'était comme si tout autour de Red, l'atmosphère s'était transformée en glace compacte. Ses yeux écarlates étaient écarquillés, fixant le visage de la Dresseuse.

-Red, tu la connais ? s'inquiéta Blue. Et pourquoi tu fais une telle tête ?

Mais il restait muet, figé. Sa mâchoire tentait de bouger, mais c'était comme si son corps ne répondait plus. Il n'était plus que spectateur impuissant et effrayé. La Rocket s'avançait lentement vers eux. Green avait les poings et les dents serrés, prêt à attaquer. Blue était perdue. Mais lui... Il avait honte de l'admettre, mais toute sa confiance, tout son courage avaient disparu d'un coup, remplacés par une terrible envie de fuir, fuir loin d'ici et de cette femme.

-Ca...Cassandra, balbutia-t-il finalement, retrouvant l'usage de la parole.

La Rocket balança sa chevelure blonde derrière sa nuque, un sourire carnassier prenant place sur son visage. Elle posa le pied sur le palier, prenant un air sûre d'elle.

-Tu ne pensais jamais me revoir, n'est-ce pas, Red, dit-elle d'un ton doucereux.

-C'est elle, je ne me trompe pas...

Red tourna la tête vers Blue. Son regard azur se faisait dur.

-C'est la Rocket que tu as rencontré au Mont Sélénite, n'est-ce pas ?

Red hocha doucement la tête, incapable d'en dire plus. Blue serra les dents, braquant son regard sur la femme. Green, de son côté, était arrivé aux limites de sa patience. Il explosa

-Vous ! C'est vous qui avez pillé la tombe de l'Arcanin de mon Grand-Père ?

La Rocket quitta alors Red des yeux pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, pour s'intéresser à Green. Elle prit une mine méprisante.

-Tu es le petit-fils de Chen, c'est ça ? toisa Cassandra. Tu devrais être heureux, le cadavre de ce Pokémon servira les projets de la Team Rocket. Bons à rien de sbires, même pas capables de piller toutes les tombes prévues à cause de simples spectres...

Elle était visiblement en colère contre eux, et en paraissait encore plus effrayante aux yeux de Red. Mais son regard se fit plus mesquin, sa voix plus doucereuse encore, alors qu'elle tournait sa tête vers lui.

-...Mais il semblerait que, finalement, j'ai de la chance.

Un sourire carnassier prit à nouveau place sur ses lèvres, lui donnant un air de folle furieuse. Mais elle fut interrompue par un Green qui se jeta littéralement sur elle, suivi de l'exclamation alarmée de Blue, et le regard toujours terrifié de Red.

-TU VAS PAYER !

Alors qu'il allait atteindre la Rocket, une ombre s'immisça entre les deux, et le frappa droit dans le ventre, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Green s'étala au sol, alors qu'Ectoplasma se tenait devant Cassandra. Cette dernière avait pendant un bref instant perdu son air arrogant.

-Tu ne devrais pas tant baisser ta garde, Cassandra, dit alors une seconde voix, masculine celle-ci.

Un bruit de pas descendant les marches se fit entendre, et Gabriel apparut dans leur champ de vision, portant cette fois un uniforme de la Team Rocket. Il posa les yeux sur Red, et soupira, exaspéré.

-Bon sang, tu es là toi ? J'aurais pensé que ma petite leçon t'aurait suffi, mais apparemment, tu en redemande...

Red retrouvait peu à peu contenance, malgré la peur qui lui tiraillait les entrailles. Face à lui se trouvaient les deux plus terribles adversaires qu'il avait eu à affronter de toute sa jeune vie. Deux personnes qui avaient tous deux presque réussi à le tuer.

Blue s'était précipitée auprès de Green, la mine inquiète. Mais le jeune Chen se redressa, les dents serrées.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Ça...Ça ira, grimaça le garçon. Ce n'est pas le plus important...

Il fixait Cassandra avec un regard haineux. Cette dernière semblait quelque peu vexée.

-Je croyais que tu voulais n'avoir rien à voir avec cette opération ? asséna-t-elle, d'un ton venimeux. Tu aurais changé d'avis ?

L'homme lui répondit par un regard exaspéré.

-Normalement, on remercie les autres quand ceux-ci nous évitent des problèmes. Mais si tu veux vraiment t'occuper de ces gamins toute seule, fais-le. De toute façon, je ne me battrai pas ici.

-C'est à cause de Persian, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était Red qui avait dit cette phrase. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers lui. Le garçon n'était pas fier. En fait, il était mort de trouille, et il devait fournir d'énormes efforts pour empêcher ses jambes de le faire s'enfuir. Il soutenait le regard des Rockets.

-C'est vous, qui voulez-vous venger, je me trompe ?

L'air sombre que prit Gabriel suffit à confirmer les soupçons du garçon. Le Rocket prit un regard dur, et son visage bienveillant laissa place à une expression de dégoût.

-Tu es trop curieux, asséna sèchement le Rocket. Et cela ne te regarde absolument pas. Cassandra... tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Le sourire malveillant qui prit place sur le visage de la Rocket était tout bonnement effrayant. Et sans un mot, elle sortit son revolver, et le braqua sur Red.

-Paie donc ce que tu m'as fait subir, dit-elle en insistant sur chaque syllabe.

Red savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de réagir, et ferma les yeux. Mais ce ne fut pas un coup de feu qui brisa le silence.

-Carabaffe, Pistolet à O !

Red rouvrit les yeux, et vit le Carabaffe de Green cracher un puissant jet d'eau sur Cassandra, lui faisant lâcher son arme, qui vola loin d'eux, pour s'écraser avec violence au sol, détruite par la puissance de l'attaque. Il resta un instant déconcerté. Green lui avait sauvé la vie.

-Espèce de sale gamin ! rugit Cassandra. Tu oses t'opposer à la Team Rocket ?! Rhinoferos, à l'attaque !

L'immense Pokémon, resté jusque-là derrière les deux Rockets, se mit face à Carabaffe, le dominant de toute sa stature. Mais Green jubilait, cela se voyait, sans compter que dans sa rage, Cassandra oubliait que le Pokémon du garçon possédait l'avantage du type sur le sien.

-Vous comprenez enfin qui est votre adversaire ? s'exclama Green. Carabaffe, Surf !

Apparaissant tout autour du Pokémon Tortue, l'immense vague s'éleva, plus haut que Rhinoferos, pour l'engloutir. Mais, surprenant les trois dresseurs du Bourg Palette, la vague se sépara en deux, la corne tournante de Rhinoferos divisant les flots.

-Une attaque Empal'Korne ne sert pas qu'à attaquer, informa Cassandra, avec un sourire sadique. Rhinoferos, Marto-Poing !

L'immense poing du Pokémon s'éleva dans les airs, devant le regard terrifié de Carabaffe, et impuissant de Green. Celui-ci s'abattit alors, mais fut bloqué en plein vol, par deux puissants bras. Entre le Pokémon Tortue et le Pokémon Rhinocéros se trouvait à présent un Pokémon tout en muscles.

-Bien Machopeur ! fit Blue, la Ball de son Pokémon à la main.

Green poussa un soupir de soulagement, et adressa un sourire à la jeune fille, le premier que Red voyait depuis des lustres. Et le garçon sentit comme un pic s'enfoncer dans son cœur en voyant le regard complice que lui renvoya Blue.

-Deux contre un ? fit remarquer Cassandra.

-Trois, rétorqua Blue, tournant la tête vers Red.

Le garçon mit quelques instants à réaliser qu'on parlait de lui, juste assez longtemps pour que chaque regard soit pointé sur lui. Pris au dépourvu, Red recula de deux pas, secouant la tête comme un petit enfant effrayé.

-N..non, non... murmura-t-il.

Il buta contre une pierre tombale. Sans vraiment le vouloir, il s'assit dessus, tremblant toujours de peur.

-Quel froussard ! lui lança Green, contrarié. Il est passé où le Red qui a battu cette folle ?

Red releva la tête, le défiant du regard. Mais un autre coup d'œil vers Cassandra lui refit baisser les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à combattre sa peur.

-Après tout, je m'en moque ! rétorqua la Rocket. Je m'occuperais de toi après en avoir fini avec eux. Dodrio, en avant !

La seconde Ball lancée par Cassandra libéra le Pokémon qu'il contenait, une immense autruche dotée de trois têtes. En face, Blue et Green disposaient de Carabaffe et Machopeur. Red observait cette scène, désemparé. Toute sa colère, toute son envie de vengeance avaient disparu. Il venait de réaliser à quel point il était vulnérable.

Il était terrifié. Ici même, lui et ses deux amis pourraient très bien mourir. Et eux ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte. La femme qui leur faisait face était définitivement folle.

Red regarda impuissant Dodrio commencer les hostilités en attaquant Machopeur de plein fouet, d'un puissant coup de bec. Vu d'ici, tout semblait si violent, si intense...

Et en face de lui, assis sur les marches, Gabriel était là, silencieux, la mâchoire serrée. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Celui de Gabriel était dur, Red s'en rendait compte. Mais il gardait la lueur de respect qu'il avait gagné dans la Grotte, respect que Red rendait au Rocket.

Il reposa son regard sur Carabaffe qui se débattait pour se sortir d'une étreinte des puissants bras de Rhinoferos, pendant que Green lui hurlait d'utiliser ses attaques eau. Blue était pour sa part en proie avec Dodrio, qu'elle ne parvenaient pas à toucher.

-Ils sont mal en point, murmura Red.

La Dresseuse qui leur faisait face était bien plus expérimentée qu'eux. Red savait que s'il s'en était sorti, ce n'était que par chance. Il posa son regard sur Cassandra. Elle jubilait de voir les deux Pokémon adverses souffrir, et voir l'inquiétude s'installer sur les visages de Green et Blue, qui pourtant, étaient loin d'être sans défense.

-Mais ils vont perdre.

C'était une constatation somme toute logique. N'importe qui pourrait affirmer cela en regardant le duel qui faisait rage ici. Mais s'ils perdaient... c'était la fin.

Il serra les poings, à la fois rageur et apeuré. Il se redressa, ferma les yeux, et finalement, se lança dans la bataille.

-Pikachu, attaque Tonnerre !

Le Pokémon sortit de la Poké Ball lancée par le jeune dresseur, et se lança dans le combat, qui s'était figé une fraction de seconde, les trois dresseurs surpris par l'intervention soudaine de Red. Pikachu n'eut pas besoin que Red lui désigne une cible pour qu'il sache qui attaquer. L'onde électrique fonça sur Dodrio...

Mais dévia au dernier moment pour atterrir sur Rhinoferos.

-Pika ?! s'exclama le Pokémon, surpris.

Red resta interdit. Comment était-ce possible ?

-Red ! grogna Green. Rhinoferos possède la capacité Paratonnerre, il attire les attaques de type foudre !

Ceci expliquait cela... Red rappela rapidement Pikachu, lui faisant éviter une attaque Roc-boulet. C'en était de peu ! Un large sourire apparût sur le visage de Cassandra.

-Tiens tiens... Le bébé se réveille ? Tu es redevenu un homme ?

Red serra les dents. Non, il était toujours mort de peur. Mais il devait aider ses amis, cela passait avant ses peurs personnelles. Même s'il savait qu'il ne serait pas aussi efficace que d'habitude.

-Machopeur, Balayage !

Profitant de l'inattention passagère provoquée par Red, le Pokémon de Blue faucha brutalement les jambes du Rhinoferos. Il chuta durement, ce qui fit trembler le sol de l'étage. Un peu de poussière se détacha du plafond, et commença à flotter dans l'atmosphère, donnant à la scène une ambiance des plus singulière.

-Rhinoferos, tu aurais pu faire attention ! s'énerva Cassandra. Sale gamin ! C'était bien ton but de me déconcentrer, hein ?!

Elle lança une Poké Ball, faisant sortir son troisième Pokémon, un Colossinge. C'était désormais un trois contre trois. Red ne pouvait plus reculer. Le garçon baissa la tête, fixant le sol, en cherchant à retrouver son calme et des idées claires.

-Carabaffe ! Achève Rhinoferos avec Bulles d'O !

Le Pokémon Tortue prit l'initiative. Il bondit et cracha alors un amas de grosses bulles remplies d'eau, en direction du colosse, toujours à terre. Mais Dodrio se mit en travers du chemin, et perça habilement les bulles à l'aide de ses becs.

Red enchaîna donc logiquement avec Pikachu, même sans attaque électrique.

-Vive-Attaque !

La souris disparut du champ de vision des dresseurs, pour porter un coup directement sur Dodrio. La tête ainsi percutée fut envoyée violemment en arrière, forçant le Pokémon à reculer de quelques pas. Le champ fut alors libre pour l'offensive de Machopeur.

-Poing-Karaté !

La cible à abattre était clairement le puissant Rhinoferos, qui se relevait péniblement. Machopeur sembla toucher au but, mais son poing fut stoppé en pleine course par Colossinge.

-N'allez-pas croire que vous allez avoir mon Rhinoferos aussi facilement !

-Machopeur, tu peux le battre avec ta force ! l'encouragea Blue. Green, Red, continuez à attaquer !

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête, et hurlèrent leurs ordres. Carabaffe recommença avec une nouvelle attaque Bulle d'O, pendant que Red demandait à Pikachu de continuer à distraire Dodrio.

Mais ça ne se passa pas ainsi.

-Dodrio, Vive-Attaque pour intercepter la tortue !

Pikachu ne rencontra ainsi que le vide, ce qui lui fit pousser un petit cri de surprise. Derrière lui, Carabaffe poussa lui aussi un cri, mais de douleur. Il venait de se prendre un coup venu de l'une des trois têtes directement dans le ventre, ce qui le fit atterrir aux pieds de Green, qui serrait les dents.

Quant à Machopeur, il fut vaincu par Colossinge dans leur duel. Le Pokémon de Cassandra était en effet plus fort, et aussi plus rapide. Ce fut par une Frappe Atlas parfaitement exécutée que la situation se débloqua.

-Machopeur ! s'écria Blue.

L'impact dû à la retombée avait fini par briser le sol, et Machopeur tomba à l'étage en dessous. La Dresseuse se précipita aussitôt au bord de la cavité, pour s'assurer que son Pokémon allait bien. Red voulut lui venir en aide, mais il fut renvoyé aussi sec de l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Rhinoferos était à nouveau debout, et avait envoyé le dresseur au sol d'un coup de patte.

-Merde, c'est mauvais ça ! grinça Green en aidant Red à se relever.

-Comme tu dis, ricana Cassandra. Séisme !

-Non !

Mais le cri de Gabriel n'empêcha pas la Rocket de faire exécuter l'attaque à son Pokémon. Dans un rugissement sauvage, Rhinoferos chargea sa technique.

-PIKACHU ! hurla Red, horrifié.

Le petit Pokémon ne tiendrait pas face à une telle attaque, et Red le savait mieux que quiconque. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse intervenir, le sol commença à violemment trembler sous leurs pieds, les déséquilibrant.

Puis, sous la puissance de la secousse, des fissures commencèrent à se former.

-Red, il faut qu'on bouge !

Mais le garçon gardait les yeux rivés sur son Pokémon, qui était malmené par la secousse à un point qui le figeait d'horreur. Le sol se déroba, et Red fut entrainé dans le vide, criant de peur.

Il ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas assister à sa chute qui promettait d'être douloureuse. Mais il fut retenu par le bras. Il rouvrit les yeux, et découvrit avec stupéfaction Green, allongé au bord du trou, les deux mains agrippées à son avant-bras. Le garçon avait les traits tirés par l'effort, mais ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher prise.

-T...t...t'as pas...intérêt...gni...à mourir !

Se remettant de sa surprise, Red attrapa un des bras de Green de sa main libre, affermissant sa prise. Mais Green ne semblait pas avoir assez de force pour pouvoir le remonter, et le tremblement qui parcourait ses bras était révélateur de l'effort qu'il effectuait. Et lui ne voyait pas comment il pouvait se sortir de là.

-Tiens-tiens, mais on dirait que le bébé est mal en point ! lança Cassandra.

Red ne pouvait pas la voir dans la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Mais il était encore plus inquiet. Qui pouvait savoir de quoi cette folle-furieuse était capable.

-Dodrio, Triplattaque !

Ce furent les yeux s'écarquillant de terreur de Green qui donna une idée au garçon de la scène qui pouvait se dérouler dans son dos. Red planta ses yeux dans ceux de son ami.

-Lâche-moi, et mets-toi à l'abri ! lui hurla-t-il. Dépêche-toi !

Green le fixa de ses yeux verts. Red pouvait voir le dilemme qui se jouait en lui. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu réagir, Red sentit qu'une force le soulevait, par sa veste. Green lâcha ses mains, et Red fut déposé sur le sol.

-Bien Léviator ! fit Blue, perchée sur son Rapasdepic. Maintenant, fais-moi plaisir et débarrasse-toi de ce Dodrio, Draco-Rage !

Red se retourna, découvrant le Léviator de Blue, qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Le Pokémon était imposant, par sa taille et la puissance qui en émanait. Et Red savait parfaitement que ce Pokémon était l'évolution du pitoyable Magicarpe. Cela le rendait encore plus étonnant.

Le gigantesque Pokémon d'eau fit face au Dodrio, qui lui envoya son attaque droit dessus. Mais cette dernière fut loin de le stopper. En réponse au rayon tri-élémentaire, Léviator ouvrit sa bouche béante, et commença à charger son rayon d'énergie.

-Dodrio, évite ça ! s'alarma la Rocket.

Le Pokémon bondit de ses puissantes pattes au moment précis où Léviator relâcha la boule d'énergie concentrée. Dodrio y laissa quelques plumes, mais la boule s'écrasa sur le mur, créant un nouveau trou béant, apportant de la lumière sur les tombes de marbre immaculées, parfois brisées. Red était soufflé par tant de puissance.

-Cette tour va finir par être un vrai gruyère, fit remarquer Green, se massant les bras.

Détachant les yeux de l'ouverture, Red tomba sur une petite masse jaune, gisant au sol. Sentant son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, Red se releva précipitamment, et courut tant bien que mal jusqu'à lui, évitant de tomber dans l'ouverture au sol. Il se jeta à genoux, le prenant dans ses bras.

-Pikachu !

Le Pokémon répondit par un gémissement. Red le serra contre lui.

-Rhinoferos, Marto-Poing !

Red se retourna, découvrant avec stupeur le colosse juste derrière lui. Le Pokémon était déjà la patte levée, prêt à le fracasser. Il poussa un cri de terreur.

Mais Rhinoferos fut dégagé d'un seul coup de poing, par un Pokémon tout aussi imposant. Green vint à ses côtés, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Il n'y a pas qu'eux qui ont le droit à des colosses. Pas vrai Kangourex ?

Le Pokémon répondit d'un cri. Red baissa les yeux, pour découvrir un bébé Kangourex dans la poche ventrale du Pokémon. C'en était limite comique.

-C'était quoi cette attaque ? l'interrogea Blue, atterrissant.

-Ultimapoing, répondit Green. C'est plutôt puissant...

Mais il n'eurent pas le temps de continuer à discuter, Cassandra enchainant par une attaque de son Colossinge, droit sur Kangourex. Blue eut juste le temps de mettre Léviator comme mur, pour éviter au Kangourex de recevoir la technique combat.

-Vous croyez que le combat est fini ? lança Cassandra, postée près de Gabriel et des escaliers. Vous êtes très loin d'avoir gagné !

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle renvoya Rhinoferos à l'assaut, chargeant tête baissée, dans une attaque Bélier. Red sentit l'une de ses Balls bouger à sa ceinture. Il s'en saisit, découvrant Osselait. Le petit Pokémon voulait se battre. Red était loin d'être convaincu, mais s'il le demandait, c'est qu'il y avait une raison.

-Osselait, vas-y !

Le Pokémon sortit de la Ball, et bondit aussitôt vers le Rhinoferos qui chargeait. Dans les airs, il éleva l'os qu'il tenait à la main, et l'abattit d'un coup, droit sur la tête du Rhinoferos. Devant le regard effaré de tous, Rhinoferos s'écrasa au sol sous le choc, faisant trembler tout l'étage.

-... Oh putain... balbutia Red, les yeux ronds. J'aurai jamais cru ce petit gars aussi costaud.

-Rhinoferos ! rugit Cassandra.

Mais le Pokémon était bel et bien KO. Osselait dansait dessus, fier de sa victoire. Le Pokémon vengeait sa défunte mère.

-Léviator, n'attends pas ! Croc-Givre sur Dodrio !

Prenant le Pokémon par surprise, Léviator se jeta véritablement sur le Dodrio aux plumes roussies, et referma sur lui une mâchoire gelée, qui eut un effet plus qu'efficace sur le Pokémon Oiseau. Ce dernier parvint à se dégager, mais trébucha, par fatigue sûrement. Un simple Uppercut de Kangourex suffit alors à le renvoyer inconscient au pied de se Dresseuse, enragée.

-Gabriel ! hurla-t-elle. Fais donc quelque chose !

-Tu sais très bien que je ne ferais rien, rétorqua l'homme, qui restait assis sur les marches. Et puis, je croyais que je ne devais pas intervenir...

Sur ces paroles, il se redressa. Red crut un instant qu'il allait finalement aider Cassandra, auquel cas ils n'auraient eu aucune chance. Mais il se contenta de s'étirer, puis de rejoindre le coin de l'immense pièce où se trouvait la tombe de Persian, intacte malgré le combat qui faisait rage.

Cassandra, de son côté, avait l'air le plus fou qu'elle n'avait jamais affiché. Red recula d'un pas devant le regard effrayant qu'elle arborait. Mentalement, il raya Ectoplasma comme peur numéro une, et mit Cassandra à sa place.

-Vous allez le payer ! cracha la Rocket, en rappelant ses deux Pokémon KO. M. Mime, Tauros, à vous !

Cassandra lança les deux Poké Balls, qui libérèrent les deux Pokémon. Le premier était semblable à une sorte de clown, et faisait preuve d'une constitution chétive qui déconcerta un instant Red, qui s'était un instant attendu à un Pokémon de fort gabarit, comme les autres. Le second, en revanche, était aussi sauvage que sa Dresseuse, et montrait une certaine brutalité. Chacun des deux se mirent à côté de Colossinge, qui toisait les trois dresseurs avec mépris.

Red restait malgré tout tendu. Il ignorait tout des réelles capacités de la Rocket. Et s'il la contenait, il savait que la peur pouvait à nouveau le submerger.

-Kangourex, Morsure sur M. Mime !

Le colosse se mit alors en marche, et avec une vitesse assez impressionnante pour un Pokémon d'une telle taille, courut droit vers l'équipe de Cassandra. Mais le Pokémon fut abattu d'un coup de pied habile de Colossinge, droit dans la nuque du Pokémon. Il s'écrasa au sol, le faisant une fois de plus trembler.

-Trop direct, fut le seul commentaire de Cassandra.

Elle envoya alors ses Pokémon à l'attaque, dans une synchronisation parfaite. Red se tendit un peu plus, inquiet pour Osselait, pendant que Blue mettait Léviator en position de défense. Green de son côté, se dépêcha de rappeler son Pokémon, et envoya le suivant.

Red eut aussitôt un moment de recul.

-Tu...tu... tu en as un ?

Les yeux écarquillés, il fixait le Spectrum que Green venait d'appeler. Le garçon lui jeta un regard noir, avant de passer immédiatement à l'attaque.

-Poing-Ombre !

Le Pokémon disparut alors dans l'ombre de la pièce, pour préparer son attaque. Red se reprit, un peu difficilement, mais eut juste le temps de dire à Osselait d'utiliser l'attaque Osemerang. L'os ainsi lancé percuta Colossinge, le mettant à terre.

Ce petit gars était définitivement épatant, jugea Red. A ses côtés, le Léviator de Blue prit la charge de Tauros de plein fouet, le faisant reculer vers Blue, qui dut faire un bond en arrière. Elle manqua de tomber dans le trou béant au sol, mais Green la rattrapa et la tira loin du bord.

-Fais attention Blue, le sermonna le jeune homme.

La jeune fille rosit un peu des joues. Red s'en énerva un peu, il devait l'avouer. Pour passer ce trouble, il tourna la tête vers M. Mime. Le Pokémon était parvenu à relativement encaisser le Poing Ombre du Spectrum, cela grâce à une attaque Bouclier.

-Colossinge, ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser, grogna Cassandra, hargneuse. Ne me dis pas que tu vas te faire battre par un minus pareil.

Le Pokémon combat se redressa, lentement. Le coup avait été dur, il n'y avait aucun doute. Et la veine qui palpitait sur sa tempe ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite. Red se tendit, se préparant à devoir à nouveau encaisser un assaut.

-Léviator, Draco-Rage ! lui ordonna Blue. Vise bien le Tauros !

-Spectrum, Ball'Ombre !

Les deux Pokémon de ses amis commencèrent chacun à charger leur attaque, pendant que Red et Osselait les observaient, un peu perdus. Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil gêné, constatant qu'ils songeaient à la même chose : eux n'avaient pas d'attaque aussi impressionnante à lancer.

-Colossinge, maintenant ! Close Combat !

Le moment de flottement qu'ils avaient eu suffit à Red et Osselait pour se faire prendre par surprise. L'enchainement de poings et de pieds qui déboula sur Osselait l'envoya violemment en arrière, et le projeta droit dans le ventre de Red, qui tomba au sol, sous le choc.

-Ouf ! fit-il en se redressant, le dos douloureux. Osselait ?

Un regard vers le petit Pokémon lui en apprit plus sur son état. Il était KO, c'était une certitude.

-Red, fit Green. T'es vraiment un boulet.

Le regard que lui rendit Red fut noir. Mais il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort, car d'eux trois, c'était lui le moins efficace pour le moment. Alors que Cassandra envoyait Tauros à la charge, directement vers la Draco-Rage, et que M. Mime procédait à une attaque abri, évitant ainsi la Ball'Ombre, Red rappela Osselait.

-Bon, cette fois, c'est à toi Hypotrempe !

Le Pokémon eau sortit de la Ball, et se mit aussitôt en position de combat, face à un Colossinge toujours passablement énervé.

Green envoya Spectrum s'attaquer à M. Mime d'un nouveau Poing-Ombre, faisant disparaître son spectre. Blue, de son côté, devait faire face aux violentes ruades de Tauros, qui épuisaient beaucoup son Léviator.

-Hypotempe, gonfle-toi ! Puissance !

Le Pokémon s'entoura d'une aura de force, alors qu'en face, Colossinge rétorquait d'une Gonflette, pour se remettre un peu de sa Close-Combat.

-Tu veux te mesurer à moi sur la force physique, Red ? ricana Cassandra. Attends un peu... M. Mime, Clonage !

Le Pokémon psy créa alors une image de lui, faisant pousser un cri de rage à Green. Spectrum, en effet, frappa le clone, le faisant disparaître, mais laissant un M. Mime intact.

-Ne me crois pas si faible, gamin ! Tauros, Giga Impact !

-Blue, attention ! s'écria Red.

Sous les yeux horrifiés des deux garçon, Tauros percuta Léviator de sa terrible charge, l'envoyant valser contre Blue. La Dresseuse, dans un cri d'horreur, tomba dans le trou, avec son Pokémon.

-Blue ! hurla Green. BLUE !

Red restait interdit. Green lui, se retourna aussitôt, enragé, et envoya aussitôt Spectrum au combat.

-BALL'OMBRE, MAINTENANT !

Le Pokémon, solidaire à son dresseur, lança son attaque à pleine charge en un temps record, surprenant le M. Mime de Cassandra, qui se prit l'attaque de plein fouet, sans aucune chance de riposter.

Red, quant à lui, continuait de fixer le trou, horrifié. Mais Blue réapparut alors, chevauchant son Rapasdepic.

-C'était juste, marmonna la jeune fille, encore sous le choc.

Le garçon poussa un soupir de soulagement, et se tourna vers son Hypotrempe, qui n'attendait que lui.

-Hypotrempe, Saumure !

-Colossinge, Poing-karaté !

Le Pokémon Combat s'élança, poing en avant, alors qu'Hypotrempe relâchait son attaque aquatique avec une pression impressionnante. Colossinge lutta contre le courant, pendant qu'Hypotrempe maintenait la pression.

Ce fut finalement Hypotrempe qui eut raison de Colossinge, le projetant à grande vitesse contre Cassandra, qui dut sauter sur le côté pour éviter de se prendre son Pokémon. Le singe de combat s'encastra dans les marches, hors de combat.

-Bien joué Red, dit simplement Green, s'assurant que Blue n'avait rien.

Mais Red n'écouta pas. Hypotrempe s'était mis à briller, une scène maintenant connue du jeune dresseur, qui sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Son Pokémon évoluait ! Ses nageoires s'allongèrent et s'effilèrent, sa taille tripla, et finalement, il apparut. Red sortit son Pokédex. Hypocéan.

-Joli Pokémon, commenta Blue.

-Il a l'air plus puissant, fit remarquer Green.

-Arrêtez donc ça !

Cassandra fulminait face à eux. Les Poké Balls de ses deux Pokémon précédemment KO à la main, elle haletait, le teint rouge de rage.

-Vous êtes écœurants, cracha-t-elle, avec tout le dégoût dont elle était capable. Vous vous comportez avec vos Pokémon comme s'ils étaient des êtres humains...

-Je ne les traite pas comme ça ! répliqua Green, visiblement vexé.

La Rocket ricana, et envoya son dernier Pokémon, aux côtés de Tauros : Flagadoss.

- Prouve-moi le contraire, le chiard.

Green poussa un cri de rage, et répliqua aussitôt à la provocation avec Spectrum, avant que Red n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Le sourire carnassier qui prit place sur le visage de Cassandra confirma qu'elle n'attendait que ça.

-Psyko !

L'attaque fit mouche, et laissa Spectrum au sol, KO, et renvoya Green aux côtés de Red et Blue, sur le dos.

-Trop prévisible. Tu te laisses dominer par tes émotions, et tu es trop manipulable, dit simplement Cassandra.

Green se redressa sur ses coudes, les dents serrées par la douleur. Tauros, en face, se remit de son attaque à pleine puissance, et sous les ordres de Cassandra, partit droit vers Green, tête baissée. Mais il fut stoppé par les lianes d'Herbizarre, appelé en renfort par Blue.

-Pas si vite ! fit la jeune fille.

Red alla pour aider Green, mais le garçon dégagea son bras.

-Ça va, ça va, j'ai pas besoin d'aide !

Red ne répondit rien, de peur d'envenimer la situation. Green rappela Spectrum, et appela à sa place un Pokémon muni d'un pendule, et d'un nez proéminent.

-Hypnomade, vas-y ! Rafale Psy sur Tauros !

L'attaque ne laissa aucune chance au Pokémon adverse, qui fut directement renvoyé auprès de sa Dresseuse. Ne restait à présent plus que Flagadoss.

-Ton Herbizarre devrait bien s'en tirer avec son type plante, fit remarquer Red à Blue.

-Tu oublies son type poison !

Red resta une seconde incrédule, avant de se frapper le front, se sentant stupide. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas y penser ? Décidément, il était véritablement capable de se montrer très peu futé parfois.

-Flagadoss, tu les auras ! rugit Cassandra.

Mais son ton était loin de l'assurance dont elle avait fait preuve au début du combat. Cela se comprenait aisément. Elle avait perdu tout le reste de son équipe, et il était peu probable qu'elle puisse remporter la victoire avec un seul Pokémon, face à eux trois. Chacun pris individuellement, ils étaient moins puissants qu'elle, il fallait l'avouer. Mais leur coordination lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble était finalement étonnement équilibrée et complémentaire.

Blue, alors que le Hypnomade de Green esquivait un Coup d'Boule de Flagadoss, se pencha vers Red, et lui chuchota quelques mots.

-Fais diversion, j'attaquerais par la suite.

Le garçon tourna la tête vers elle, et hocha la tête, lui faisant confiance. La jeune fille s'était révélée étonnement efficace durant le combat, et avait étonné Red.

-Hypocéan, Ouragan !

Le Pokémon Eau s'éleva doucement dans les airs, et se mit à tourner sur lui-même, formant un courant d'air tourbillonnant autour de lui. Flagadoss en face, se mit en garde.

-Attention ! Prépare une Psyko.

-Hypnomade, Ball'Ombre !

L'attaque inopinée de Green força Flagadoss à contrer cette attaque en priorité, en utilisant le coquillage de sa queue comme d'un écran. Mais dans cette position, il se rendait vulnérable à toute attaque venant de l'autre côté. Et cela arrangeait beaucoup Red et Blue.

Le Pokémon Eau/Psy se prit l'attaque Ouragan, qui l'entraina dans les airs. Puis, avant même qu'il n'ait atterri au sol, il fut accueilli par une superbe Tranch'Herbe d'Herbizarre.

-Flagadoss, non !

Mais Cassandra ne put qu'observer son Pokémon s'écouler sur le dos, inconscient. Le cri de rage qu'elle poussa fut proportionnel au soulagement que Red ressentit en cet instant présent.

-Je... non... je ne peux pas avoir perdu, balbutia la Rocket, les yeux exorbités par la rage.

-Tu les as sous-estimés.

Gabriel était de retour, l'air dur. Red se tendit en découvrant qu'il tenait une Poké Ball dans la main. Le Rocket était plus fort que sa collègue, il le savait. De même, la fatigue de leurs Pokémon ne jouerait pas en leur faveur.

-Il est fort, Red ?

-Très, confirma le dresseur.

Blue déglutit un peu, alors qu'un sourire intéressé prenait place sur les lèvres de Green. Red comprit aussitôt sa pensée. Il était convaincu que son meilleur ami prenait le Rocket comme un nouveau défi à relever. Il le connaissait assez bien pour ça.

-Gabriel, grinça Cassandra.

-Je dois donc m'occuper d'eux, soupira le dresseur. Même si je ne voulais pas me battre... ici.

Il releva la tête, fixant Red. Le garçon retrouvait peu à peu toute la tension qui l'avait habité précédemment. Red craignait qu'il ait à faire face à l'Ectoplasma de Gabriel.

-Vous êtes allés trop loin, les gosses.

Il leva le bras, tenant une Poké Ball. Il allait la lancer quand...

-Chef, chef !

Un cri retentit derrière Red, Green et Blue. Tous se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait le cri, l'escalier menant à l'étage inférieur. Ce fut un Rocket, amoché, qui apparut en haut des marches.

-La police, ils sont en bas ! haleta-t-il. Nous tentons de les retenir, mais nous devons partir !

Red réalisa alors qu'il s'agissait là d'un des Rocket manipulés par le spectre d'Ossatueur, qu'il avait vus inconscients dans les étages inférieurs. Lorsque la maman d'Osselait était partie en paix, toute son influence sur eux avait dû disparaître.

Gabriel baissa la bras, le regard dur. Cassandra, elle, se redressa.

-Bandes d'incapables ! A cause de vous, cette mission est un échec !

-Mais...

-S'il en est ainsi... Repli.

Gabriel avait dit cela d'un ton posé. Son visage reflétait, selon Red, déception mêlée à soulagement. Malgré tout, il était heureux de ne pas avoir à se battre ici. Il prit une autre Ball, et la lança. Un immense Pokémon chauve-souris en sortit. Gabriel, et se tourna vers Red, Green et Blue, qui restaient là, dépassés par les événements.

-Il semblerait que cette fois, vous ayez gagné.

-Mais la prochaine fois, ne vous attendez à aucune pitié, ricana Cassandra perchée elle aussi sur le dos du Nostenfer de Gabriel, l'air fou. Vous serez bientôt écrasés par la puissance de la Team Rocket, comme tous les autres !

Elle éclata de rire, qui raisonna, avant que les deux Lieutenants ne s'envolent, à travers le gigantesque trou dans le mur, les laissant ici.

Red se laissa tomber au sol, exténué. Ce combat avait été éprouvant.

-Tu penses qu'ils se sont donnés à fond ?

-Non, répondit Green. Elle nous sous estimait, ça se voyait. Quant à l'autre...

-Gabriel, informa Red.

-Gabriel donc, il a l'air plus puissant...

Le silence que Green laissa derrière lui était éloquent. Il aurait voulu se battre contre lui. Blue aussi était exténuée, et s'était assise à côté de Red. Tous les trois étaient sales, et si Green était relativement épargné, Blue et Red avaient quelques marques de ce combat.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire par « Vous serez bientôt écrasés par la puissance de la Team Rocket, comme tous les autres » ? reprit Blue.

-Une provocation sûrement.

-Je ne crois pas, Green. Elle venait de perdre, et pourtant, elle a dit ça d'un air assez... hystérique.

-Cela voudrait donc dire que la Team Rocket prépare quelque chose à plus grande échelle.

Red hocha la tête aux paroles de Blue. C'était ce qu'il pensait, et à vrai dire, il s'en sentait effrayé. Ce combat avait prouvé qu'il était loin d'être le plus fort... et aussi, qu'il avait tendance à se reposer sur ses lauriers. Il avait été fier et arrogant, pour finalement se retrouver figé face à Cassandra, la peur au ventre. Et d'eux trois, Red se sentait comme celui qui avait été le moins efficace.

Ce fut le moment choisi par la police pour faire irruption à l'étage, fusils et Poké Balls à la main. Les trois jeunes gens se retournèrent, les observant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là les mioches ? lança un qui semblait haut gradé, s'avançant vers eux.

-Votre boulot, peut-être, répondit Green, exaspéré. On est venu donner une raclée à la Team Rocket, en lieu et place de vos hommes.

L'homme fronça les sourcils, sûrement un peu vexé par la pique lancée par Green. Mais Red lui donnait entièrement raison.

-Vous vous êtes battus contre la Team Rocket ? s'étonna-t-il. Vous ?

Ils hochèrent la tête. Red commençait à réaliser la portée surréaliste de la scène qui se déroulait ici. La police, face à trois gamins, qui ont combattu l'une des pires organisations criminelles du monde... s'il n'avait pas été l'un de ces trois gamin, sûrement lui aussi aurait été aussi choqué que le Lieutenant et ses hommes.

-Mais... mais... vous êtes fous ! Ce n'est pas un jeu, ce sont de vrais criminels, capables du pire !

-Nous le savons, répondit Red, montrant son bras. Cadeau de leur part...

Alors que les policiers libéraient M. Fuji, et faisaient évacuer la tour, Red, Green et Blue, désormais à l'air libre, expliquèrent un peu plus en détail ce qui s'était déroulé ici. Le lieutenant, se faisant appeler Beladonis, les écouta attentivement, hochant la tête, et notant tout sur son calepin.

-Alors comme ça, vous êtes désormais leurs ennemis numéro un, marmonna-t-il. Dire que j'ai été dépêché ici pour les arrêter...

Il reporta son attention sur eux.

-Vous trois... vous êtes peut-être très doués, il est vrai, mais s'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi. Vous devez arrêter de vous frotter à la Team Rocket, ils sont bien trop dangereux. Seuls la police, les Champions d'Arène et le conseil des 4 sont habilités à s'occuper d'affaires de cette ampleur.

-Mais... commença Green.

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! contra Beladonis. Si jamais je vous revois encore vous occuper d'affaires qui ne vous regardent pas, je n'hésiterais pas à vous embarquer.

Aucun des trois n'osa protester. Mais Green garda un air renfrogné, assez inquiétant au goût de Red.

Ils furent ensuite interpellés par quelques policiers.

-M. Fuji voudrait vous voir, dit l'un d'eux.

Red hocha la tête, et les trois Paletots suivirent le petit groupe de policier, jusqu'à une de leurs voitures. Un vieil homme était assis sur la banquette arrière, la mine fatiguée.

-C'est donc vous, dit-il en les voyant arriver, un sourire prenant place sur son visage ridé. Vous êtes les trois dresseurs qui étaient montés pour me sauver... Et vous... vous êtes le dresseur que j'ai trouvé dans les Rocheuses.

Red hocha la tête.

-J'étais venu pour vous sauver, en remerciement.

-Vous êtes si courageux... Tous les trois. Merci pour tout. Grand Dieu, vous battre contre ces deux monstres de la Team Rocket...

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-J'étais à l'étage d'au-dessus, prisonnier, mademoiselle. Les secousses, les bruits, les hurlements... Il aurait fallu être sourd pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Le vieil homme leva les yeux vers la tour. Red fit de même. Il écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le sommet, éventré et branlant. Décidément, leur combat avait été plus terrible qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé.

-Ils parlent de raser la tour, soupira Fuji, le ton triste. Le sommet est trop fragile désormais, et pourrait s'effondrer à tout instant...

-Non, il ne peuvent pas faire ça ! Se révolta Green. Et où vont-ils mettre toutes les tombes ?

Fuji haussa les épaules.

-Par ailleurs... Comment diable avez-vous réussi à apaiser l'esprit d'Ossatueur ? Je n'y ai échappé que grâce à mon Scope Sylphe...

-Osselait. Red l'a recueilli, dit Blue.

Pour confirmer, Red montra la Ball de Osselait. Ce dernier se reposait du dur combat qu'il avait livré contre Cassandra. Un sourire illumina le visage de l'homme.

-Merci... merci d'avoir apaisé l'âme de cette pauvre Ossatueur. Je n'ai peut-être pas grand-chose à vous offrir, mais je tiens à vous remercier, jeunes gens.

La police procéda à quelques vérifications, puis les laissa partir. Beladonis les fixa alors qu'ils s'éloignaient. Red avait toujours en tête la mise en garde du policier.

Ils suivirent M. Fuji jusqu'à chez lui, l'endroit où Red avait été recueilli. Le vieil homme les fit entrer. Il assura au médecin qu'il allait bien, et lui chuchota quelque chose. L'homme partit alors dans une autre pièce de la maison.

-Mon élève est parti chercher ce que je veux vous offrir... Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Red et Blue acceptèrent avec joie. Green resta renfrogné, mais hocha malgré tout la tête. Il était de mauvaise humeur, depuis l'avertissement de Beladonis, Red le remarquait.

Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent chacun avec une tasse de chocolat chaud devant eux, qu'ils burent avec plaisir.

-Délicieux ! s'exclama Red. Je n'en avais encore jamais bu d'aussi bon !

-Je peux me targuer d'être un bon cuisinier, sourit Fuji. Ce cacao est fait à partir du lait d'Ecremeuh, venu directement de la ferme Meumeuh à Oliville, dans la région de Johto. A cela, j'ajoute le cacao, comme tout chocolat chaud. Mais le petit plus, c'est de rajouter quelques fines lamelles de baie Micle, qui fondent dans le liquide chaud, et donnent un goût délicatement sucré et fruité.

-Passionnant, soupira Green.

L'élève de Fuji, le médecin qui avait pris soin de Red, revint alors avec un petit coffre, qu'il posa sur la table.

-Voilà ce que vous m'aviez demandé, maître.

-Merci Oscar, vous pouvez retourner au travail.

L'homme se courba respectueusement devant le vieil homme, et retourna dans l'infirmerie. Le vieil homme souffla ensuite sur le coffre, faisant voler de la poussière, qui fit tousser Red. Il ouvrit ensuite le coffre.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je tenais à vous remercier.

Il sortit trois flûtes du coffre, et en tendit chacun une à Red, Green et Blue.

-Je ne comprends pas bien à quoi ça pourrait nous servir, fit remarquer Blue.

-Ce sont des Pokéflutes, reprit Fuji. Ces instruments sont capables de réveiller n'importe quel Pokémon endormi, même par une attaque Hypnose ou une poudre Dodo. Elles sont fabriquées main par mon fils, qui est luthier. Vous savez, il est...

-Je crois que ça suffira, coupa Green, visiblement peu envieux d'entendre le vieil homme étaler encore une fois sa vie.

Fuji les remercia une fois encore, puis Green, Red et Blue quittèrent enfin la demeure du vieil homme. Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre, afin de soigner leurs Pokémon.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Blue, assise sur un fauteuil du centre.

-Continuer la conquête des badges, répondit simplement Red, assis à côté d'elle. L'inspecteur Beladonis à raison, nous devrions arrêter de nous frotter à la Team Rocket. Ils sont trop dangereux...

Et plus il les fréquentait, plus il en était effrayé, ajouta-t-il mentalement. Cassandra et Gabriel possédaient une puissance si monstrueuse qu'il s'en sentait minuscule à côté.

-Tu dois avoir raison.

-Je n'arrêterais pas, dit alors Green, appuyé contre le comptoir. Même si ce crétin de policier veut qu'on arrête, je ne le ferais pas.

-Green ! s'écria Red, bondissant du fauteuil. Si jamais il nous revoit fouiner autour d'eux, nous sommes bons pour un aller simple au poste, comme des criminels ! On est encore que des gamins, je l'ai réalisé aujourd'hui. J'ai voulu jouer au dur, et je me suis pris une baffe dans la gueule quand Cassandra est apparue.

-Tu as peur.

Il avait dit ça simplement.

-Tu es terrifié, Red. Vois où ta technique de dressage minable te mène. Tu t'es ramolli, alors que moi, je te surpasse. Le combat contre la folle l'a prouvé. Tu es le plus faible de nous trois.

Red serra les poings. Encore une fois, la conversation revenait sur le même sujet qu'il maudissait, sujet à l'origine de leur discorde.

-Arrêtez, soupira Blue, se levant à son tour. Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer.

-Je vais poursuivre la Team Rocket, annonça Green. Je les poursuivrais, et je les mettrais hors d'état de nuire !

-Tu es fou !

Le regard dur, Red fixait son ami, enfermé dans son désir de puissance et de combats. Green soutenait son regard, les sourcils aussi froncés.

-Bon sang, cette histoire nous dépasse totalement ! On a encore la possibilité de s'en échapper, et de nous sauver, Green.

-C'est la peur qui te fait dire ça. Tu n'aurais jamais pensé ça autrefois. Tu en penses quoi Blue ?

Les deux garçons tournèrent leur regard vers elle. Elle regardait ses chaussures, gênée. Red était certain qu'elle était de son côté. Mais...

-Désolée Red, mais je suis plus de l'avis de Green. Ils préparent quelque chose, et nous sommes les seuls à être au courant... Azuria, Lavanville... Tout ça, ce n'est pas net.

Les certitudes de Red s'effondrèrent alors. Il était... seul. Blue et Green voulaient continuer à poursuivre la Team Rocket, alors que ce n'était que folie. Mais au fond de lui... il savait que Green avait raison. Il était terrifié à l'idée d'encore une fois se retrouver face à elle... Où était donc passé le Red qui fonçait dès lors qu'il y avait quelqu'un à sauver ?

Et Blue... Il n'y avait plus rien à prouver désormais. Elle avait choisi Green. Car il l'avait compris, son cœur avait balancé pour la jeune fille. De l'affection, mué en une sorte d'amour. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Ni à Green.

-Et comment vous pensez retrouver la trace de la Team Rocket ? fit remarquer Red. Nous n'avons aucune idée d'où elle peut se trouver.

-On va suivre la piste, répondit Green.

Il sortit une casquette noire, typique de celles de la Team Rocket.

-J'ai pris ça à l'un des troufions de base qui se trouvait dans la tour. Avec ça, mon Caninos pourra suivre leur trace grâce à son flair.

Red ouvrit des yeux ronds. Green avait vraiment songé à tout ? Mais bon sang, comment les persuader de ne pas y aller ?

-Et toi, que comptes-tu faire ?

Il resta immobile. Qu'allait-il faire... Conquérir les Arènes restait son activité principale... mais il était malade rien qu'à l'idée de laisser Green et Blue aller se frotter à la Team Rocket. La conclusion était évidente. Il soupira.

-Si je ne peux pas vous convaincre, alors je vous suivrai. Mais seulement pour m'assurer qu'il n'y aura pas trop de casse.

Un prétexte comme un autre quoi.

* * *

Voilà donc, pour ce chapitre, qui est loin d'être le plus long jamais écrit. Le prochain, en revanche, s'annonce assez long, en théorie, donc nous verrons bien.

Bref, merci à Grenat pour la correction, et merci aux lecteurs de me suivre, de laisser un petit message de temps à autre, c'est sympa. Et même les timides qui ne reviewent pas, merci quand même à eux de lire. Et un petit merci spécial ce chapitre à Freak666chaos, pour m'avoir informé comment contourner le bug de publication de chapitre. (ouais, je ne m'informe pas, je sais)

Toutefois, n'hésitez pas à reviewer. Ça ne coûte rien, ça fait plaisir à l'auteur qui sait qu'il est lût, même si c'est juste un "C'est bien, vivement la suite". Même si vous ne possédez pas de compte, vous pouvez laisser une Review.

Enfin, je terminerais en indiquant que j'ai mit dans mon profil un lien vers ma galerie Deviantart, qui possède des illustrations faites par moi-même sur cette fic... Enfin, un dessin de Red et les sprites des 3 héros pour le momen.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Niv'


	13. Divergence d'opinion

Hello !

Je suis de retour, non pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, mais pour vous livrer ce "petit" chapitre, qui est en fait bien plus long que les précédents. :rire:

Comme quoi, je n'ai pas chômé, même si je suis pas mal en retard. Bacs Blancs et concours obligent, en plus de quelques autres trucs qui ne vous intéressent surement pas.

Bref, fini le blabla, voilà le chapitre 13 de Kanto's Story, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :** Divergence d'opinion

Trois jours de marche, voilà le temps qu'il leur avait fallu pour arriver jusqu'ici, à la sortie de Safrania. Green, Red et Blue avaient suivi le Caninos du jeune Chen, qui flairait la piste laissée par les Rockets. Le Pokémon feu suivait efficacement la piste, même s'il devenait de plus en plus dur pour lui de continuer à la flairer. Cela avait causé quelques petits problèmes d'orientation dans Safrania même, ce qui avait été un véritable enfer au goût de Red, qui décidément détestait les bains de foule. Parvenir à suivre Caninos parmi les badauds et travailleurs de la capitale de Kanto avait été un véritable calvaire, que le garçon ne souhaitait plus jamais revivre.

-Plus jamais je n'irais à Safrania, soupira Red en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe, exténué.

-Pourtant, tu devras bien y retourner pour gagner le badge de l'Arène, fit remarquer Blue.

Red se prit la tête entre ses mains, soupirant de dépit, alors que Green éclatait de rire. Cette petite pause qu'ils avaient décrété était finalement la bienvenue.

-Parce qu'il y a une Arène à Safrania ?

-Tu crois vraiment que la capitale de la région ne possède pas sa propre Arène ? Réfléchis donc un peu Red !

Le garçon grogna, se sentant quelque peu stupide sur le coup.

-Oh, ça va, ça va ! Vérifie donc que ton Pokémon n'est pas trop fatigué, Green.

-Hey, tu me prends pour qui ?! Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas comme toi, à protéger mes Pokémon comme des petites figurines de porcelaine. Ils n'ont pas besoin qu'on s'inquiète pour eux.

Red fit une moue plus que dubitative. Si Green n'était plus si froid qu'il y avait quelques temps, en revanche, sa manière de traiter ses Pokémon était restée la même. Il les traitait bien trop durement à son goût. Un coup d'œil vers le Pokémon de feu lui fit ressentir une pointe de déception. Si le Pokémon était très bien entrainé, il manquait ce quelque chose que lui apportait à ses Pokémon.

-On a bien failli perdre leur trace, coupa Blue, changeant volontairement de sujet. Vous pensez qu'ils sont encore loin ?

-Hum... J'imagine que non, répondit Green, songeur. En tout cas, je l'espère, on risque de bientôt perdre la piste...

Blue hocha la tête. Red fit de même, bien que le mouvement fut plus crispé. S'il avait plus ou moins abandonné l'idée de faire renoncer à Green son désir de combattre la Team Rocket, il restait toujours d'avis que c'était de la connerie pure. Autant que celle qui avait été la sienne, à Lavanville.

-Alors, on peut rayer Safrania ? éluda Blue, en sortant son petit calepin.

Green confirma d'un signe de tête, et Blue griffonna dessus, avant de le refermer, et le ranger dans son sac. Red était déjà parvenu à regarder quelques pages de ce calepin, que Blue gardait précieusement sur elle. Du peu qu'il avait entraperçu, il avait découvert un méli-mélo de phrases, de dessins et de gribouillis, incompréhensibles. Blue s'était justifiée en le qualifiant de « Carnet de Voyage ». Mais le garçon était convaincu que c'était bien plus que ça.

-J'espère en tout cas que l'entraînement que nous avons fait en cours de route n'aura pas servi à rien...

C'était ce que Red n'arrêtait pas de répéter. Pendant les trois derniers jours, tout en suivant la piste, les trois jeunes dresseurs s'étaient adonnés, avec leur Pokémon à des entrainements, en combattant les Pokémon sauvages locaux. Red et Green avaient même relevé chacun quelques défis lancés par des dresseurs qu'ils avaient croisés. Et ils les avaient tous remporté.

-Mes Pokémon sont plus fort que jamais ! se rengorgea Green, avec fierté.

-C'est bon Monsieur « j'ai la grosse tête », ricana Blue. Redescends un peu sur terre.

-Mais c'est la vérité !

-Les Pokémon s'améliorent tout le temps, contra Red. Leur potentiel d'évolution est théoriquement infini, tous les grands experts sont d'accord sur ce point.

-C'était une façon de parler, grogna Green.

Red et Blue haussèrent les épaules, quelque peu indifférents. Green se redressa alors, et s'étira un peu.

-Bon, on reprend la route ?

La jeune fille et son camarade, assis, hochèrent la tête, avant de se relever à leur tour. Red remit son sac sur ses épaules, et Blue fit de même. Après avoir vérifié qu'ils n'avaient rien laissé à l'endroit où ils s'étaient détendus quelques minutes, tous trois reprirent la route, suivant le Caninos de Green, qui flairait le sol de la Route 10.

D'après les quelques gratte-ciels qu'ils commençaient à apercevoir à travers le feuillage disparate des arbres, la ville de Céladopole n'était plus si loin.

-La route est drôlement courte, s'étonna Red.

-C'est normal. Céladopole et Safrania sont les deux plus grandes villes de Kanto, et elles s'agrandissent de plus en plus vite au fil du temps, expliqua Blue. Les experts ont fait des prévisions, et ils serait probable que les deux villes se rejoignent et n'en forment plus qu'une seule, immense, d'ici une petite vingtaine d'année, voire moins.

-Comment ça se fait que tu t'y connais comme ça ?

-C'est ce qu'on apprend en cours, soupira la jeune fille.

Green haussa les épaules, d'un air indifférent.

-J'ai jamais aimé les cours de Géographie, ça m'ennuyait.

Ça, Red pouvait le confirmer. Lorsqu'ils étaient encore à l'école, qui s'arrêtait l'année des 13 ans pour le cycle obligatoire, Green avait été un très bon élève, par rapport à lui, qui avait été juste correct. Mais s'il y avait bien une matière que le jeune Chen avait détesté, c'était bien la Géographie.

-C'est pourtant les bases. Dis-moi que tu le savais Red !

-J'avais oublié, avoua le garçon. Depuis qu'on a fini l'école, j'ai bien dût oublier le quart de ce qu'on a pût y apprendre.

-Si ce n'est plus, argua malicieusement Green, un sourire en coin.

Red pouffa de rire., alors que Green lui lançait un regard complice. Puis, il s'étonna. Il s'étonna, car c'était là la première fois que lui et Green retrouvaient un semblant de complicité comme celle qui était la leur durant leur enfance. Ressentir à nouveau cette sensation était... étrange. Mais c'était aussi agréable. Malheureusement, ce sentiment ne dura pas. Quelques instants avaient suffi pour que Green retrouve son regard distant et déterminé. Mais Red en restait satisfait. Au moins garderait-il l'espoir que tout redevienne, un jour, comme avant.

Finalement, à présent qu'il y songeait, ce voyage qu'ils avaient entreprit était tout autant source de malheur que de bonheur. Mais une chose était sûr, tous trois avaient bien plus grandis durant cette période qu'il ne l'auraient jamais fait en restant à Bourg-Palette.

Après avoir mit KO un énième Rattatac avec Osselait, qui décidément se révélait être un allié de choix, Red, Green et Blue arrivèrent enfin devant le panneau annonçant l'entrée de la ville de Céladopole.

-Et nous y voilà, Céladopole, capitale du loisir et du commerce à Kanto !

-On dirait une guide touristique, ricana Red.

Blue lui lança un regard qui se voulait dur, mais dont l'étincelle dans les yeux trahissait son amusement. Puis, leur attention, à tous trois, fut attirée par Caninos, qui se tendait. Green se pencha vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Ca nos ni, nosca !

S'il ne parvenait pas à se faire comprendre ainsi, l'air plus excité, mêlée à sa tension, suffit pour que tous les trois comprennent ce qui se passait. Aucun doute n'était permis, la Team Rocket se trouvait quelque part dans cette ville, et leur présence habituelle brouillait leur trace.

-Parfait ! sourit Green, d'un seul coup plus enjoué. Je vais enfin pourvoir me frotter sérieusement à leur stupide organisation !

Red, lui, était tendu. Si tout se passait comme Green le souhaitait, alors cela voudrait dire qu'il allait encore revoir cette folle-furieuse de Cassandra, ainsi que le puissant Gabriel. Il frissonna rien que d'y penser. Leurs chances de remporter une victoire contre eux était très faible, même s'ils s'étaient quelque peu entraînés.

-Avant toute chose, je propose qu'on aille soigner nos Pokémon.

-Tu as raison, Blue. Allons-y.

Suivant Green et Blue, Red en profita pour observer un instant la ville. On trouvait ici et là de grandes enseignes de production, quelques magasins de luxe, et de nombreux commerces. Blue avait raison, Céladopole en était bien la capitale à Kanto, au contraire de Safrania, centré sur les bureaux de grandes entreprises, et la recherche dans les hautes technologies. On trouvait beaucoup de monde, le long des vitrines, et la circulation était assez fluide, malgré le nombre important de véhicules.

-Je suis surpris qu'il n'y ait pas tant de monde que ça...

-C'est normal, ce n'est pas encore l'heure de pointe, Red.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Continuant de suivre ses deux amis qui cherchaient le Centre Pokémon, Red remarqua, à travers les gratte-ciels, une immense enseigne lumineuse, sur un bâtiments à l'aspect récent. Captant son regard surpris, Blue intervint.

-Ça, ce sont les « Galeries Pikachu », le plus grand centre commercial de toute la région. On dit qu'on trouve de tout là-bas, des super-bonbons aux pierres évolutives, qui au passage, ne sont vendues nulle-part ailleurs dans le commerce.

-Ça ne servira à rien d'aller acheter des super-bonbons, informa Green. Ils sont en rupture de stock depuis maintenant un mois, et la production a chuté de 60%. Trop cher pour ce que ça rapporte. Ça va devenir de vraies raretés.

Red soupira.

-C'est dommage, on disait que c'était d'excellents produits pour la croissance des Pokémon...

Finalement, ils arrivèrent au Centre Pokémon de la ville. Les trois jeunes Palettois y pénétrèrent, pour confier leurs Poké Balls à l'infirmière. Red profita de ce moment pour se rendre à la salle des communications, mis à disposition pour les dresseurs. Il mit une pièce dans un des nombreux appareils téléphonique, et composa le numéro.

« Allo ? »

-Maman ? C'est Red.

« Oh, mon chéri ! Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé. J'étais inquiète, tu sais ? On dit que la Team Rocket est de plus en plus active. »

Red se sentit mal à l'aise à ces mots. Il n'allait tout de même pas dire à sa mère qu'il était très justement en conflit avec le groupe terroriste le plus dangereux de la région, non ? Il mentit donc :

-Ah ? J'espère qu'ils n'ont rien fait de trop grave...

« Apparemment, non, dit-elle, sur le ton de la badinerie. Le Conseil des 4 s'est alloué les services de la Police internationale, vu qu'en ce moment, ils sont occupés pour l'organisation du prochain tournoi de la Ligue Pokémon. »

-Je pense que je ferais parti des concurrent, sourit Red. J'ai pour le moment trois badges, et je suis à Céladopole, pour obtenir mon quatrième.

« Ah ! Tu feras ton combat ce soir ? »

-Peut-être. Sinon, ce sera demain soir.

« Il faudra que je prévienne le Professeur ! »

-Si tu en as envie...

Après quelques minutes passé au téléphone avec sa mère, Red raccrocha, un peu rassuré. Mais il restait mal à l'aise de devoir lui mentir quant à son implication dans les affaires de la Team Rocket. Il ne voulait absolument pas l'inquiéter. Car Red savait qu'elle s'inquièterait, surtout qu'elle avait déjà perdu Fire. Il était tout ce qu'il lui restait.

Red récupéra ses Poké Balls des mains de l'infirmière, et la remercia chaleureusement. Il s'assit sur l'une des moelleuses banquettes du Centre, alors que ni Green, ni Blue n'étaient présent ici. Il sortit de leurs Poké Balls Reptincel et Pikachu.

-Va falloir être bon aujourd'hui, les amis.

-Pika ?

-On va encore devoir se frotter à la Team Rocket, soupira Red. Ne croyez-pas que ça me fait plaisir.

Reptincel hocha la tête, compréhensif. Red avait toujours été fasciné par la gentillesse de son Pokémon. Jamais il ne s'était encore disputé avec lui. Pikachu, en revanche, lui fit savoir sa mauvaise humeur d'une petite décharge, bénigne, mais qu'il sentait malgré tout passer.

-Je n'y suis pour rien ! C'est encore Green qui veut s'occuper d'eux.

-Tin, rep, grogna le Pokémon de feu.

Il s'était assombrit. Il ne semblait pas beaucoup apprécier Green, et cela se comprenait. Green, sur le Saint-Anne, avait bien faillit lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Et si devant le meilleur ami de Red, il ne montrait rien, lorsqu'il était seul avec Red et ses Pokémon, Reptincel se montrait particulièrement rancunier avec lui.

-Donc nous allons devoir être bon... Vous et moi. Surtout moi d'ailleurs.

Red redressa la tête, de plus en plus surpris, et inquiet. Green et Blue mettaient un temps fou pour revenir chercher leurs Pokémon.

-Bon, revenez dans vos Poké Balls.

Il rappela ses deux Pokémon, avant de se relever de la banquette. Red s'approcha du comptoir, les sourcils froncés.

-Excusez-moi ! lança-t-il à l'infirmière. Est-ce que deux dresseurs, nommés Green et Blue, ont récupéré leurs Pokémon ?

Oui. Il y a environ une dizaine de minutes.

Red sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Ils étaient partis sans lui. Il remercia l'infirmière, et se précipita vers la sortie. Pourquoi ils avaient fait ça ? Ok, il ne souhaitait pas plus que ça affronter la Team Rocket, mais les laisser aller seuls, ça, il ne le permettrait pas ! Il se devait de les aider !

Le garçon déboula ainsi dans les rues de Céladopole, à la recherche de ses amis. Ils n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où ils pouvaient se trouver, puisqu'il ignorait aussi la position de la Team Rocket. La seule et unique certitude qu'il avait, c'était qu'ils étaient en ville. Mais où ? C'était comme chercher un Voltorbe parmi les Poké Balls !

-Bon sang, où sont-ils passés ?

Red était arrivé sur la place qui se trouvait devant les fameuse Galeries Pikachu dont Blue lui avait parlé. Il s'était assis au bord d'une fontaine, où s'amusaient quelques enfants de bas âge, surveillés par leurs parents. Cette place était d'ailleurs particulièrement bien fleurie, ce qui le surpris un peu. Il était rare de trouver des coins comme celui-ci dans une aussi grande ville.

Tout en fixant les enfants qui s'amusaient, Red tentait de trouver où Green et Blue avaient bien pût chercher la base de la Team Rocket. Pour cela, le garçon savait qu'il devait penser comme Green. Et c'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Un à un, il élimina les principaux lieux. Le centre commercial et la zone marchande étaient bien trop fréquentés, et il était quasiment impensable qu'ils aient pût s'installer là-bas. La zone pavillonnaire, qui se trouvait au Sud de la ville, lui semblait être un lieu plus propice à une activité criminelle, mais Red, d'après ce qu'il savait de la Team Rocket, doutaient qu'ils se soient installés là-bas. Cela manquait de classe pour eux. Non, l'endroit que Red finit par retenir, après déduction, fut l'espace des loisirs de Céladopole.

D'après ce qu'il se rappelait des cours, c'était un espace de jeux, surtout d'argent, et de débauche, aussi, il fallait l'avouer. On trouvait donc forcément des gens louches là-bas, et la Team Rocket passerait quasiment inaperçue. Et puis, c'était aussi un lieu de magouilles financières, bien le genre de l'organisation.

C'est ainsi que le garçon se retrouva là-bas.

-J'aime pas beaucoup l'endroit, murmura-t-il.

Le lieu en lui-même était plutôt joli. Mais les passants avaient tous un air plus ou moins louche, et on voyait, parfois, à un coin de rue, des gens qui avaient tout perdu au jeu, et qui faisaient la manche. Red se dépêcha, peu désireux de rester longtemps dans le coin. Ça lui faisait presque peur.

Marchant un peu plus vite, Red défila les bâtiments des yeux. On trouvait là de nombreux établissements de jeu, surtout des casinos, quelques restaurants, et une ou deux boutiques. Il ne pût vraiment déterminer le rôle de deux ou trois bâtisses, miteuses, mais il doutait que la Team Rocket puisse s'installer ici.

Finalement, il tomba sur le plus grand bâtiment du coin, une sorte de casino-hôtel, nommé très sobrement « Le Miaouss ». C'était le plus luxueux et le plus grand Casino de la ville.

-Le Miaouss... C'est d'une originalité...

Ce nom lui rappelait le Persian de Gabriel. C'était peut-être un lien très vague, mais c'était là le seul qu'il trouvait avec un bâtiment du coin. Red décida donc de commencer par chercher dans ce bâtiment. Il se mit en marche, se dirigeant vers le casino. En approchant, son cœur manqua un battement, car Red reconnut Blue, dans le Hall d'entrée, s'éloignant. Red se mit à marcher plus rapidement, prêt à entrer à son tour, mais un des hommes en costume parmi ceux qui se trouvaient autour de la porte l'arrêtèrent.

-Hey, petit, ce n'est pas un lieu pour les enfants ici, grogna le vigile. Tu es accompagné ?

-Heu... Non, mais...

-Alors pas de mais, tu n'entre pas !

Le ton était sec, et au regard de la stature de l'homme, Red n'eut pas envie de discuter. Il s'éloigna donc, cherchant par quel moyen la jeune fille, et surement Green, étaient parvenu à entrer sans se faire arrêter ainsi.

-Je suis stupide, soupira-t-il en se frappant le front.

S'il n'avait pas dit non, peut-être aurait-il eu une chance de rentrer. Mais là, c'était plus que rappé, et il doutait que le même gars se fasse avoir s'il retentait. Encore une fois, il allait devoir ruser, et s'infiltrer... A croire que la poisse, ou quelque chose d'autre, le poursuivait et le forçait à toujours se fourrer dans des situations pas possibles.

-Que faire...

Le garçon s'appuya contre un lampadaire, songeur. Il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment entrer dans un tel bâtiment. Après tout, il devrait y avoir des caméras partout, et tout autant de vigiles ou gardes du corps. Plus encore si c'était le lieu de planque de la Team Rocket. Mais ça, il ne pouvait le savoir qu'en rentrant à l'intérieur. Et le fait que Blue et Green soit à l'intérieur le préoccupait d'autant plus.

Finalement, après un long moment passé à déterminer la manière dont il allait entrer, Red passa à l'action. Bon, la finesse et la discrétion n'était peut-être pas le fort de cette technique, mais au moins, il savait qu'elle fonctionnerait. Et il s'étonna de ne pas avoir eu cette idée plus vite.

Discrètement, Red s'était rapproché de l'entrée, toujours activement gardée. Il ne pourrait pas passer ainsi devant eux, il le savait. En revanche, il pouvait toujours se servir de son Ortide pour se débarrasser d'eux. Ainsi, il libéra son Pokémon de sa Poké Ball, pour le laisser aller au-devant des gardes.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que... ?

-Maintenant !

Avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps de comprendre, les vigiles se prirent une nuée de poudre à la tête, la Poudre Dodo d'Ortide. Red eu la satisfaction de les entendre tomber lourdement au sol, à défaut de vraiment les voir. Il sortit de sa cachète, et entra.

-Bonne nuit, ricana-t-il, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

Il avait par la même occasion endormi quelques usagers du bâtiment. Red en était un peu désolé. Mais il ne s'attarda pas, et traversa le hall d'entrée. Il arriva finalement aux premières salles du casino.

Le première idée qui lui vint en tête, c'est que le lieu était immense, et quelque peu impressionnant. De nombreuses machines à sous occupaient le gros de l'espace, bien qu'on pouvait distinguer, sur la droite de la salle, des tables de jeu et quelques roulettes. Le lieu était par ailleurs très fréquenté, allant du très riche businessman, avec son costard à rayures, à l'ivrogne qui tentait de se refaire, en passant par la riche mémère couverte de bijoux.

-On nage en plein cliché, ma parole...

Red commença à avancer entre les machines à sous. Il eut la surprise de constater que personne ne faisait vraiment attention à lui, les gens étant trop occupés à claquer leur argent dans les jeux du casino. S'il trouvait ça particulièrement navrant, il devait avouer qu'en l'occurrence, ça l'arrangeait pas mal. Au moins, il pouvait se concentrer sur la but de sa visite : trouver Green et Blue.

Après quelques minutes à traverser les allées entre les machines à sous, Red finit par conclure qu'ils n'étaient pas ici. Ce ne fut qu'en retournant vers la sortie qu'il le vit. Ce n'était ni Green, ni Blue, mais un membre de la Team Rocket, assis au bar. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Un peu méfiant, et discrètement, Red s'avança, pour arriver près du Rocket. Un pilier les séparaient empêchant qu'il puisse le voir. Finalement, la chance avait décidé de lui sourire.

-Ye... Je veux un... un aut' verre ! Hic ! Et qu'sa saute !

-Tu ne devrais pas trainer là, grogna le barman, en essuyant un verre. Si quelqu'un te voyait, dans cette tenue, la planque pourrait bien être découverte.

-L'planque ? Naaaan... Hic ! L'est trop bien cachée... Per...Per...Personne peut... Hic !... Trouver l'bouton... Hic !... Der...Derrière l'poster de... du... Conseil des Quatre... Burp !

Un large sourire carnassier prit place sur le visage de Red. Merci pour le tuyau, songea le garçon.

-T'es complètement bourré, soupira le barman, alors que Red s'éloignait.

Remontant les allées, le garçon cherchait le dit poster des yeux. Il ne croyait pas à sa chance, lui qui jusque-là avait accumulé toutes les pires malchances du monde. Red trouva par ailleurs le poster, qui se trouvait tout au fond de la salle, dans un coin caché par une fontaine intérieure. Vérifiant que personne ne le regardait, Red s'approcha du poster, et le souleva. Il trouva bien le bouton, et s'empressa d'appuyer dessus.

Le faisant sursauter, le sol, à sa droite bougea, dévoilant un escalier en métal. Décrétant qu'il était plus que temps pour lui de retrouver ses amis, qui, il n'en doutait pas, se trouvaient déjà en bas, Red descendit les marches. Derrière lui, la sortie se referma, le laissant dans la pénombre. Le garçon continua de descendre les marches, et arriva en bas, éclairé.

L'endroit était immense, rempli d'installations à l'aspect à la fois moderne et complexe. Le moins qu'il pouvait dire, c'est que le lieu tranchait radicalement avec le Casino. Là-haut, tout était riche, raffiné, alors qu'ici, on ne trouvait aucune fioriture, tout était fait dans la simplicité et la fonctionnalité.

-Hum... Maintenant, je dois être prêt à me faire attaquer à tout instant...

Pour se rassurer et se sécuriser un peu plus, Red sortit Reptincel de sa Poké Ball. Son fidèle Pokémon allait l'aider, c'était certain. Il vérifia que la voie était libre, et se mit en marche.

Après quelques pas, Red arriva à un endroit qui lui semblait singulièrement étrange. De grandes caisses étaient entreposées, de façon tout à fait disparate. De son propre avis, ça sentait le piège.

-Reste sur tes gardes, Reptincel.

-Tin, fit le Pokémon, hochant la tête.

Red avança d'un pas.

Et cela suffit pour qu'il se sente entrainer. Le garçon s'agrippa aussitôt à son Pokémon, surprit. Mais cela ne changea rien, et tout deux furent entrainés violemment contre le sol, glissants, pour finir la tête contre un mur.

-C'est... c'est quoi ça ? gémit Red, couché sur le sol.

Il se redressa, se massant le dos. Reptincel, à ses côtés, faisait de même. Red s'approcha un peu de l'endroit d'où il venait, observant le sol. Il découvrit, avec stupéfaction, des tapis roulant, qu'il n'avait pas vu auparavant. Et la vitesse à laquelle ils allaient confirma à Red le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter contre eux. En bref, il était désormais sommé d'avancer.

-C'est astucieux de leur part.

-Cel, Rep celtin !

-Ils empêchent les intrus d'avancer, les fatiguent, pour les cueillir facilement, et s'en débarrasser aussi sec.

Un plan machiavélique, conclut-il intérieurement. Cela ressemblait bien au style de la Team Rocket. Red regarda le tapis suivant, qui allait dans une direction différente. Il tourna la tête vers Reptincel.

-Alors, on y va ?

Le Pokémon hocha la tête, visiblement prêt. Ensemble, ils sautèrent sur le tapis suivant, ne se faisant pas surprendre.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent au bout du réseau de tapis, sans trop de mal. Et sans surprise, Red vit arriver un Rocket pour le cueillir. Car il avait compris, qu'en fait, ils ne profitaient pas de l'effet de surprise. Les tapis le prouvait. La Team Rocket les attendaient de pied ferme, et ils s'étaient véritablement jetés dans la gueule du Grahyena.

-En voilà un !

-Reptincel, à nous de jouer !

Le Rocket envoya un Rattatac face à lui. Red soupira. Ils n'avaient donc aucun Pokémon plus original que les quelques-uns qu'il combattait toujours ? En tout cas, il savait parfaitement comment vaincre le Pokémon adverse.

-Lance-Flamme !

-Vive-Attaque !

Alors que Reptincel chargeait son souffle enflammé, le Rattatac bondit vers lui, à vitesse impressionnante. Mais le choc n'arrêta pas Reptincel, qui, dès que Rattatac eut finit son attaque, relâcha la sauce. Les flammes enveloppèrent le Pokémon poilu, qui ne forma plus qu'une ombre dans le brasier ardent. Lorsque les flammes disparurent, on retrouva Rattatac calciné, les poils encore fumants.

-Quoi ?!

-Reptincel est devenu bien plus fort ! s'exclama Red.

Le Rocket parut mal à l'aise. Cela suffit pour que Red comprenne qu'il n'avait plus aucun autre Pokémon. Il soupira à nouveau. C'en était navrant.

-Désolé... Charge !

L'attaque de Reptincel mit le Rocket à terre, assommé. Red enjamba le dresseur et son Pokémon, pour continuer son chemin, Reptincel à ses côtés. Pour le moment, tout se montrait assez simple. Mais il savait que tout deviendrait de plus en plus dur. Est-ce que Green et Blue s'en sortaient bien ? Red l'espérait de tout cœur. Il se faisait du soucis pour eux.

Il arriva finalement jusqu'à un ascenseur. Mais un seul essai d'appel suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il était bloqué. Rien d'étonnant jusque-là. Red continua encore sa route, jusqu'à arriver à un escalier, qu'il s'empressa de dévaler.

Il arriva à l'étage suivant, où il se retrouva nez à nez avec deux Rockets. Il poussa un cri de surprise, et bondit en arrière.

-Le voilà ! Saisissons-le !

Reptincel intervint, et se plaça entre son dresseur, qui se remettait de sa surprise, le cœur battant, et les Rockets, qui reculèrent précipitamment. Il jurèrent, alors que Red se redressait.

-Je ne suis pas venu seul ! souri-il, un peu nerveusement.

-Attends un peu avant de jubiler ! rugit l'un deux. Arbok, à toi !

-Smogogo, go !

Les deux Pokémon poison apparurent face à Red et Reptincel. Deux contre deux. Red décrocha de sa ceinture la Ball de son Osselait, et le fit venir au combat, à côté du Pokémon de feu.

Le petit Pokémon sol, lorsqu'il apparut, se mit à sautiller joyeusement. Red eu un léger sourire. Ce Pokémon, depuis qu'il l'avait, se montrait toujours assez joyeux. C'en était étonnant lorsqu'on savait qu'il avait perdu sa mère. Mais c'était sa nature. En face, les Rockets ricanèrent.

-Voyons-nous ça ! Le gamin nous envoie un clown pour se battre !

L'autre Rocket éclata de rire. Mais Red savait qu'ils n'allaient plus rire encore longtemps. Osselait était un Pokémon très puissant, au contraire des apparences. Abattre un Colossinge d'un seul et unique coup n'était pas de la portée de n'importe quel Pokémon, ça, c'était certain.

-Osselait, Osmerang sur Arbok ! Reptincel, attaque Lance-Flamme !

L'attaque d'Osselait surpris irrémédiablement les deux Rockets, qui étaient jusque-là occupés à rire. L'os lancé habilement par le Pokémon sol avait violemment percuté Arbok, pour le jeter contre le mur, avant, en revenant, de le frapper une nouvelle fois, pour l'aplatir au sol. Osselait rattrapa son os au vol alors que Reptincel relâcha son souffle embrasé.

-Smogogo, attention.

Au dernier instant, juste avant de se faire engloutir par la puissante Lance-Flamme de Reptincel, Smogogo s'éleva dans les airs. Une parties des flammes parvint à lui lécher le corps, mais le Pokémon ne s'était pris que très peu de dégâts comparativement à la puissance de la technique.

A côté, l'autre Rocket tentait de ranimer son Arbok, sans succès. Une attaque de type sol, surtout venant de la part d'Osselait, ça ne pardonnait pas.

-Merde ! jura le Rocket, effaré. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être si fort !

-Ça doit être lui, le fameux gamin qui fait toujours échouer nos plans.

Red tiqua sur la phrase. Décidément, sa réputation le précèderait toujours ! Le Rocket rappela son Arbok, pendant que son collègue ordonnait à Smogogo d'utiliser une attaque Toxik. Heureusement, Reptincel parvint à voir venir l'attaque, et esquiva le jet de substance très toxique d'un bond. L'autre Rocket venait pour sa part d'appeler un Nosferalto.

-Cette fois, on y va à fond !

-Osselait, reviens.

Red rappela son Pokémon. En face, se trouvaient deux Pokémon insensibles aux attaques sol d'Osselait, qui étaient ses techniques les plus puissantes. Mieux valait utiliser un Pokémon plus sûr à présent. Et pour Nosferalto, aucun Pokémon n'était plus indiqué que...

-Pikachu, à l'attaque !

La souris électrique sortit de la Ball, pour se retrouver à côté de Reptincel. les deux Pokémon échangèrent un regard, une sorte de complicité dans les yeux. Red savait que ces deux-là étaient habitués désormais à combattre ensemble.

-Smogogo, Bomb'Eurk !

-Pikachu, esquive avec Vive-Attaque, puis enchaine avec Tonnerre sur Nosferalto !

La Bomb'Eurk fut esquivée avec succès, et Pikachu réapparut pile derrière le Pokémon chauve-souris. Mais ce dernier l'accueillit d'une sympathique attaque Morsure, qui coupa Pikachu dans son attaque électrique. Mais il fut libéré par l'intervention de Reptincel, qui avait attaqué Nosferalto d'une puissante attaque Tranche.

-Cette fois-ci, Tonnerre, et à bout portant ! s'écria Red. Reptincel, occupe-toi de les empêcher d'atteindre Pikachu !

Pikachu bondit aux côtés de Red, et commença à charger son énergie, faisant sortir des étincelles de ses joues. Pendant ce temps, Reptincel repoussa une attaque Détritus de Smogogo à l'aide de ses Griffes-Acier, non affectées par l'action corrosive des attaques poison, et empêcha Nosferalto de s'occuper de Pikachu par une Vive-Attaque, au bon instant.

-Bordel, on est mal ! s'exclama le Rocket.

-Smogogo, Explosion !

L'attaque, soudaine, surpris totalement Red, qui n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réagir. Il prévint certes Reptincel, mais l'explosion eut lieu l'instant d'après, l'aveuglant totalement. Le souffle puissant manqua de l'emporter, et il ne put que se couvrir le visage.

Il rouvrit les yeux, pour découvrir une scène tout bonnement stupéfiante. Reptincel tenait encore debout, par Red ne savait quel miracle. Pikachu avait été plus ou moins épargné par l'attaque, mais avait stoppé le chargement de Tonnerre. En face, en revanche, Nosferalto était déjà prêt à attaquer, pour venger le sacrifice de Smogogo.

-Attaque Cru-Aile sur le Reptincel !

Red savait que son Pokémon ne résisterait pas à une nouvelle attaque. Il devait absolument la contrer. Coûte que coûte !

-Pikachu, Vive-Attaque !

Le Pokémon électrique bondit et parvint au Pokémon adverse avant qu'il ne puisse lancer son attaque, ce qui suffit à le perturber. Reptincel enchaina de lui-même, dans un timing parfait, d'une attaque Morsure. Le Pokémon ennemi venait de subir un sacré revers, que son dresseur ne semblait pas attendre.

-T'es increvable, c'est pas vrai !

-Repli ! Nosferalto, Buée Noire !

Le nuage de fumée noire que créa le Pokémon masqua un moment l'Arène. Pikachu et Reptincel, par précaution, revinrent aux côtés de Red. Lorsque tout se dissipa, les deux Rockets avaient disparus.

-Je crois qu'on peut appeler ça une victoire par forfait, murmura Red.

Il restait tendu. L'attaque Explosion l'avait surpris, et il avait bien faillit se laisser avoir. Heureusement qu'il était un fervent utilisateur des attaques à priorité. Il se pencha vers Reptincel qui était exténué, et sortit de son sac une Hyper-Potion.

-Tiens, ça va te requinquer. On aura besoin de toutes nos forces pour la suite.

-Reptin !

Le Pokémon absorba le médicament sans broncher. Red le rappela dans sa Poké-Ball, de même que Pikachu, afin qu'ils se reposent. Leur combat dans cette planque de la Team Rocket ne faisait que commencer !

Red se remit en route, plus sur ses gardes que jamais. Il était en territoire ennemi, qui savait par ailleurs pertinemment qu'il s'y trouvait. Comme le funambule au-dessus d'un ravin, il n'avait pas le droit à le moindre petite erreur, qu'il payerait cash.

Il arriva à un nouvel endroit composé d'un dédale de tapis roulant. Décidément, ils voulaient vraiment fatiguer leurs adversaires. Il se demandait même si c'était réellement un système de défense. Finalement, il se lança à nouveau, tentant de tenir debout lorsqu'il s'aventurait sur les tapis du diable.

-Je me demande quand même à quoi ça sert tout ça...

Après avoir traversé le dédale de tapis roulants, Red était arrivé à une nouvelle salle, réservée à d'immense machines, et autres ordinateurs ultra modernes. Sur le bureau, on trouvait quelques dossiers. Red s'en approcha, et prit l'un des dossier de la pile, et lut ce qui était noté dessus : « Projet M ». Curieux, Red l'ouvrit pour lire quand un puissant jet d'eau expulsa le dossier de ses mains. Red bondit aussitôt en arrière, presque par réflexe, saisissant du même geste la Poké Ball de son Pikachu. Il se tourna vers le lieu d'où venait l'attaque. En haut des marches d'un escalier, se trouvait Cassandra et son Flagadoss.

-Comme on se retrouve, ricana la Rocket. Si j'étais toi, je ne lirais pas ce qui se trouve là-dedans. Tu es si innocent que tu pourrais en faire des cauchemars, Red.

-Toujours aussi sarcastique, répondit Red, se surprenant à rester calme. C'est fou comme c'est simple d'entrer chez vous...

À la surprise de Red, Cassandra ne s'énerva pas. Au contraire, ce fut un large sourire qui prit place sur son visage à la fois fou et magnifique. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant quel coup fourré il allait encore ben pouvoir se produire.

-Si vous êtes parvenus à arriver jusqu'ici, vous trois, c'était précisément parce que nous voulions que vous arriviez ici. Tout ce qui a précédé était pour vous épuiser, y compris nos sbires. Ils n'étaient pas très puissant, le but était de vous fatiguer, et de vous mettre en confiance, baisser votre garde.

-Je pensais bien l'avoir compris, soupira-t-il.

Il sortit son Pikachu, qui vint se mettre sur la table, face à Flagadoss, sur ses gardes. Cassandra semblait se délecter de cet instant.

-Ainsi, nous allons enfin nous battre en un contre un, Red.

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas peur. Et ça le dérangeait. Il était face à une folle, qui le terrifiait quelques heures auparavant. Mais là, rien. Il ne ressentait pas la moindre once de peur. Non, il était calme, parfaitement en confiance dans les capacités de ses Pokémon. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

-Alors, prêt à te battre ?

-Si mon Pokémon est déjà sorti, la question ne se pose pas ! Pikachu, attaque Reflet !

Retour à la bonne vieille tactique, qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé face à Cassandra. Pikachu créa deux images de lui, qui firent face à Flagadoss.

-Attaque inutile ! Surf !

Une immense vague d'eau fut invoquée par le Pokémon adverse. Mais Red n'allait pas se laisser faire. Quitte à y laisser les images des on Pokémon.

-Pikachu, évite avec Vive-Attaque !

La souris électrique, par la vivacité de sa technique, pût bondir par-dessus la vague, pour atterrir directement sur Flagadoss, qui opposa la dure coquille de sa queue pour contrer le choc.

-Flagadoss, Psykoud'Boul !

La tête du Pokémon eau s'illumina, et il repoussa Pikachu jusqu'aux pied de Red d'un puissant coup de tête. Mais Pikachu tenait encore bien le coup.

-Cage-Eclair !

Le choc électrique ne put être évité, et Flagadoss se retrouve entouré d'un flux d'électricité. Cassandra grogna de mécontentement.

-C'est mauvais ça... Danse-Pluie ! Tu ne pourras plus éviter les attaques Surf !

Mais Red eut un rictus qui prit place sur son visage. Certes, les attaques eau allaient être boostées, mais aucune n'atteindrait Pikachu. Car dans un instant, Flagadoss serait KO à coup sûr.

La pluie invoquée par Flagadoss apparut sous forme d'un nuage, juste en-dessous du plafond, qui commença à faire tomber des gouttelettes.

-Tu as fait une erreur tactique, Cassandra ! rugit Red. Danse-Pluie augmente certes la puissance des attaques de type eau, mais elle possède aussi un fort atout pour les Pokémon électriques : Pikachu, Fatal-Foudre !

Sous les yeux effarés de la Rocket, Pikachu relâcha la plus puissante attaque de type électrique existante au monde, tout du moins pour les Pokémon commun. Flagadoss fut complètement électrocuté, et s'écrasa au sol, éclaboussant sa Dresseuse, furieuse.

-J'avais totalement oublié ce détail... Mais toi aussi, tu es tombé dans mon piège ! Regarde donc ce que Gabriel m'a confié... Vas-y maintenant !

Red tourna la tête, pour découvrir à sa droite une immense ombre, fonçant droit sur lui. Il poussa un cri d'horreur en reconnaissant le Pokémon qui s'y dissimulait. Il ferma les yeux, attendant le choc...

Qui ne vint pas. Il rouvrit les yeux, et découvrit un Arbok, contrant l'Ectoplasma usé par Cassandra.

-On dirait que j'arrive juste à temps, fit une voix féminine.

En tournant la tête, Red eu la joie et le soulagement de découvrir Blue, un peu exténuée, mais bien présente. Cassandra, en face, fulminait.

-Comment oses-tu interrompe ce combat, sale petite peste !

-Ce n'était pas ce que vous comptiez faire en agissant aussi lâchement que ça ? insinua malicieusement Blue. Arbok, Morsure !

Le Pokémon serpent ouvrit grand la gueule, et referma sa mâchoire sur le Pokémon fantôme, qui poussa un cri de douleur. Red, pendant ce temps, rappela Pikachu, et lança un regard soulagé envers Blue.

-Merci.

-Tu n'as pas à le faire, Red. Après tout, tu ne voulais pas être ici à la base...

Le garçon haussa la tête, mais reprit la parole.

-C'est vrai. Mais maintenant que je suis là, je compte bien déboiter la gueule de toute cette organisation !

-Alors continue. J'ai une histoire à régler avec cette folle-furieuse !

Red sourit, et se mit à courir, vers Cassandra et l'escalier. Mais la Rocket n'allait pas le laisser passer si facilement.

-Pas si vite, Red ! Nous n'en avons pas fini !

Toutefois, Arbok se mit entre elle et Red, l'empêchant d'atteindre son but. Blue, en face de la Rocket, l'interpella.

-Maintenant, c'est entre nous-deux, vieille peau !

-Qui c'est que tu traites de vieille peau ?! rugit Cassandra, encore plus hystérique qu'auparavant.

Mais Red ne fit plus attention à ce combat, qui était désormais derrière son dos. Il courait dans le QG de la Team Rocket, droit vers les ennuis, c'était vrai, mais aussi droit vers son objectif. Si ce lieu était véritablement le QG de l'organisation, alors son chef devait s'y trouver. Et Red savait que s'il faisait tomber le chef, le reste de la Team Rocket suivrait. A présent c'était lui son objectif, qui qu'il soit.

Il arriva à nouveau jusqu'à l'ascenseur bloqué... Mais cette fois, aucun escalier pour descendre n'était présent, et seul un autre, montant lui, faisait face à la porte métallique de la cabine. Red haussa les sourcils, avant d'hausser les épaules.

-Puisqu'il n'y a pas d'autre chemin, autant y aller.

Il posa son pied sur la première marche, et commença à monter. Il arriva donc à l'étage supérieur, mais dans une salle complètement différente des autres. Elle était semblable à une salle de conférence, avec de nombreuses tables, mises en rectangle. Le seul problème, c'était les quelques scientifiques qui se trouvaient aussi ici, et qui avaient tourné la tête vers lui, lorsqu'il était arrivé.

-Un intrus ! hurla l'un des trois scientifiques. Qui a un Pokémon ici ?

Un seul des savants leva la main. Red ne pouvait que s'en montrer surpris, limite déçu. On lui offrait vraiment très peu de résistance.

Le scientifique lança une Poké Ball, dévoilant un Magnéti. Red envoya tout naturellement en réponse son Reptincel. Le Pokémon s'était bien remit du combat précédant, pendant qu'il était dans sa Poké Ball, et Red était particulièrement content de voir que sa flamme avait retrouvé une intensité qui lui semblait plus que convenable.

-Magnéti, Sonicboom !

Aussitôt se formèrent autour du Pokémon des ondes de choc, presque immatérielles, qui partirent directement vers Reptincel. Mais il encaissa sans le moindre problème.

-Ok... Et ils sont faibles en plus, soupira Red. Reptincel, Lance-Flamme !

Comme à son habitude, le brasier ardent qui sortit de la bouche de Reptincel enveloppa totalement le Pokémon adverse. Et étant de type acier, l'entendre tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd et métallique ne fut guère étonnant. Le fer qui composai le corps de Magnéti était fortement rougit, et son œil complètement fermé.

-Magnéti !

-Vous en avez d'autres, des Pokémon du genre ?

Les scientifiques le fixèrent éberlués. Red perdait patience, il devait franchement l'avouer. Il se mit à côté de son Reptincel, faisant face aux trois hommes, qui le regardaient un peu effrayé.

-Bon, j'ai juste une question : Où est votre chef ?

Un des trois scientifique ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais ils furent interrompus par un Lance-Flamme, venant droit sur Red. Le garçon bondit en arrière, alors que Reptincel bloquait l'attaque par son propre Lance-Flamme. Red jura, tout en se tournant vers l'origine de l'attaque, dont il imaginait parfaitement bien la source. Face à lui, accompagné de son Magmar, et portant une écharpe, Gabriel se tenait là. Il tourna d'abord son regard vers les trois scientifiques de la Team Rocket.

-Dégagez.

Le ton n'était ni sec, ni froid. Mais les scientifiques obéirent aussi précipitamment que s'il l'avait été. Une fois ceux-ci partis, le regard de Gabriel se retourna vers Red, qui le fixait aussi. A côté d'eux, leurs deux Pokémon se fixaient tout autant que leurs dresseurs respectifs, attendant le signal du combat.

-Alors comme ça, on se retrouve encore, Red.

-Je m'étonnais de ne pas vous avoir vu avant, confia le garçon, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Après tout, vous êtes l'un des membres les plus puissant de la Team Rocket.

Gabriel eut un léger sourire à son tour. L'ambiance n'était pas à l'animosité. Bien qu'ils soient de deux camps différents, les deux dresseurs se comprenaient.

-Je suis peut-être fort, mais je ne suis rien face à notre chef. D'ailleurs...

Le Lieutenant Rocket fouilla un moment dans sa poche, pour finalement lancer ce qu'il en sortit à Red. Le garçon attrapa l'objet au vol. C'était une clé, toute simple. Red redressa la tête, ne comprenant pas vraiment.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-La clé débloquant l'ascenseur, répondit simplement l'homme. Par lui, tu arriveras au dernier sous-sol, où se trouve notre boss. Tu devrais être honoré, il a été impressionné par tes exploits, et souhaite te rencontrer.

Leur boss ? Le chef de la terrible Team Rocket ? Red peinait à croire ce que lui disait là le Rocket.

-Où est l'arnaque cette fois ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

-Tu te méfies, c'est bien. Tu es un brave garçon.

Red grimaça. Il n'aimait pas le ton condescendant qu'utilisait là son antagoniste, qui le prenait vraiment pour un gamin, qu'il était, mais jamais il ne se l'avouerait. Fini le respect que le Rocket avait éprouvé envers lui dans la Grotte. Gabriel reprit.

-Notre chef t'a vu à l'œuvre grâce à nos caméras de surveillance, et il veut se mesurer à toi, c'est aussi simple que ça. La seule condition, sera évidemment que tu batte les deux vigiles qui gardent son bureau, et qui sont tout deux des adversaires non-négligeables. Mais tu as le choix. Soit tu vas le combattre, et prend le risque de perdre, soit tu rebrousse chemin, et te retire des affaires de la Team Rocket.

Il en était donc finalement arrivé jusque-là. On lui laissait le choix entre la simplicité d'une vie de dresseur normale, et celui de continuer à se battre contre la Team Rocket. Red dût avouer qu'il hésita un bref instant. L'attrait d'une vie sans ennui majeur était alléchant. Il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter pour lui, plus besoin de s'inquiéter pour sa mère...

Mais au fond, le choix ne se posait pas. L'image de Léo, enlevé, lui revint en tête. Blue et Green, aussi, n'arrêteraient pas leur combat, eux. Et puis, surtout, même si c'était synonyme de souffrance et d'épreuves, Red savait qu'il ne serait jamais devenu le dresseur qu'il était s'il n'avait pas eu à se battre contre la Team Rocket. Toutes ces raisons, en plus de la volonté de stopper la Team Rocket, ne pouvait que l'inciter à continuer, jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à gagner... ou perdre.

-C'est tout choisit. Je ne vais pas abandonner maintenant.

Un sourire prit place sur le visage de Gabriel. Le Rocket semblait satisfait de son choix, presque amusé.

-Je te retrouve là, Red, lança l'homme. Tu n'étais plus le même à la Tour Pokémon. Mais là, tu fais honneur à tes principes de dresseur, que tu t'étais fixé.

Red sourit malgré lui. Oui, il avait oublié cette volonté qu'il avait, de ne jamais abandonner. Il releva la tête, et se mit en marche. Avant de s'arrêter, pensant à quelque chose.

-Vous ne me combattez pas ? s'étonna le garçon.

-Je pourrais. Mais tu me rappelle moi dans ma jeunesse, à l'époque où je croyais que tous mes rêves étaient possibles. Je ne veux pas être celui qui brisera tout ça. Notre chef le sera peut-être... ou plutôt, sûrement.

Red hocha la tête, comprenant. C'était un peu tordu, mais logique.

-Va.

Red ne se le fit pas dire une autre fois, et se dirigea vers l'escalier... Où il percuta quelqu'un. Il recula, et Reptincel se mit en position de combat. Mais Red se détendit aussitôt, en reconnaissant la personne qu'il avait face à lui.

-Green !

-Red ? Comment tu...

Mais le garçon s'arrêta de parler, ses yeux se posant sur Gabriel, derrière Red, qui les observait d'un air amusé. Un sourire carnassier prit place sur les lèvres du jeune Chen. Il écarta Red, et s'avança.

-C'est donc là que tu étais ! s'exclama Green. Tu me dois un combat !

Red soupira. Finalement, Green n'avait été obnubilé que par ce combat, qui avait été sa seule raison de venir ici. Il trouvait ça... Immature ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, Green ne pouvait pas être immature... Ou bien, il l'avait toujours été. Red comprit.

-Ce n'est pas lui qui a changé... C'est moi, murmura-t-il.

Green ne lui jeta pas un seul regard, mais s'adressa directement à lui :

-Pars Red, je vais m'occuper de ce gugusse !

Il lança un dernier regard vers son ami, qui avait sorti son Carabaffe pour faire face au Magmar de Gabriel. Le Rocket lui lança un regard, pour l'inciter à partir. Red hocha la tête, et se remit en course.

Le garçon arriva finalement au pied des marches, devant les deux lourdes portes métalliques de l'ascenseur. Il prit la clé, et l'inséra dans la fente prévue à cet effet. La cabine s'ouvrit alors, le laissant entrer. Red pénétra dans l'ascenseur, et appuya sur le bouton menant au dernier sous-sol. La cabine se mit en route, descendant vers son destin.

Pendant la courte descente, Red commençait à ressentir de l'excitation, un peu mêlée à de l'appréhension. Il ne savait plus vraiment où il mettait les pieds, mais tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il y allait, et bien plus vite qu'il n'aurait pût l'imaginer.

La porte se rouvrit, et il sortit. La pièce dans laquelle il venait d'arriver contrastait complètement avec le reste de la planque. Ici, les murs étaient plutôt bien décorés, et des fauteuils s'y trouvait. À réflexion, Red jugea qu'il s'agissait là d'une sorte de salle d'attente. Et au fond, se trouvait une seule porte, qui était encadrée par deux Rockets. Red retourna sa casquette, prêt à en découdre, et s'avança. L'un des deux Rocket s'avança lui aussi. Red le reconnut. C'était le Rocket cracheur qu'il avait vu à Azuria.

-T'es donc arrivé ici, gamin, grogna l'homme. T'es prêt ?

Red hocha la tête. Le deuxième Rocket activa un levier, qui fit descendre le sol. Ils arrivèrent ainsi dans une sorte de ring de combat, bien plus pratique que la salle d'attente pour se battre. Le Rocket se mit en place, Red aussi. Le combat commença donc. Le Rocket envoya un Rhinoferos. Red, de son côté, envoya son Hypocéan.

-Rhinoferos, Tomberoche !

-Hâte !

Les roches invoquée par le Pokémon colosse tombèrent partout sur le ring, l'entourant, et empêchant leur fuite. Mais Red ne comptait pas fuir. De plus, grâce à l'attaque Hâte d'Hypocéan, le garçon avait réussi à lui faire éviter une grande partie de l'attaque, et son niveau de vitesse avait bien augmenté.

Red ordonna ensuite à Hypocéan d'utiliser une attaque Bulle d'O. Les amas d'eau sortirent de la bouche du Pokémon, pour aller éclater sur le Pokémon adverse, qui se retrouva bien mal en point.

-Rhinoferos, attention ! Marto-Poing !

Le Pokémon bondit et atterrit alors juste devant Hypocéan, faisant quelque peu trembler le ring. Il éleva sa puissante patte dans les airs, chargeant sa force, pour l'écraser violemment sur le crâne d'Hypocéan. mais Red n'allait pas se laisser faire :

-Hypocéan, Brouillard !

Au moment où le Pokémon Roche allait abaisser son bras, Hypocéan relâcha une sombre et dense fumée, noire de par l'encre qu'il pouvait secréter. Rhinoferos effectua son attaque. Mais elle toucha le sol.

-Parfait ! Maintenant, achève-le avec Saumure !

Bondissant hors du nuage, Hypocéan envoya de puissantes trombes d'eau sur le Pokémon Roche, qui ne pût que s'effondrer au sol. Le Rocket le rappela, satisfait.

-T'es fort gamin. Mais j'ai encore deux Pokémon...

Il envoya une seconde Poké Ball, qui cette fois contenait un Machopeur. Le Pokémon gonfla ses muscles, montrant sa force. Décidément, l'homme qui lui faisait face n'utilisait que des Pokémon bourrins.

-Machopeur, Poing-Karaté !

-Hypocéan, Brouillard, encore une fois !

Le Brouillard recouvrit à nouveau le Terrain, masquant Hypocéan aux yeux de Machopeur, qui ne pût que s'arrêter, incapable de le trouver ainsi. Red sourit. Il lança l'ordre à Hypocéan d'utiliser son attaque Surf. Une immense vague se forma alors sur la gauche du ring, immense. Machopeur ne put que la regarder lui venir dessus, avant de se laisser emporter par les trombes d'eau.

-Machopeur, remets-toi ! Clairvoyance !

Le Pokémon se concentra un instant, puis, rouvrit les yeux, maintenant entouré d'une étrange aura bleue. Red jura. A présent, il pouvait deviner la position d'Hypocéan.

-Enchaîne avec Frappe Atlas !

Hypocéan ne pût éviter la prise du Machopeur, et se retrouve emporté dans les airs, pour finir projeté violemment sur le sol. Le Pokémon se releva un peu difficilement, mais il se releva, pour le plus grand plaisir de Red.

-Hypocéan ! Utilise Laser Glace !

Le Pokémon profita du fait que Machopeur venait tout juste d'atterrir au sol, pour lui envoyer le rayon glacé. S'il ne le mit pas à terre, en revanche, il lui bloqua les pieds.

-Non, Machopeur ! s'exclama le Rocket. Essaye de te dégager !

Mais malgré toute sa force et se efforts, la glace était trop solide, et il ne pût se dégager. Red n'eut qu'à faire lancer le coup de grâce à Hypocéan, avec une puissante attaque Bulle d'O.

-Reviens... Oui, vraiment fort... Scarabrute, à toi !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un Pokémon insecte qui fut appelé par l'homme, qui cracha une nouvelle fois au sol. Red, retenant une grimace, rappela son Hypocéan, qui commençait à fatiguer, et lança la Ball de Reptincel, plus à même de se charger de ce type de Pokémon, à l'aspect, encore une fois, bourrin.

-Tin !

-Tu sais ce que tu as à faire ? Lance-Flamme !

Le Scarabrute fut engloutit par le torrent de flamme, ne formant plus qu'une ombre. Normalement, cela devrait suffire à le mettre au sol, jugea Red. Mais en face, son dresseur restait serein. Et lorsque les flammes s'évaporèrent, en effet, le Pokémon était toujours debout, bien qu'affaibli au plus haut point. Red n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Mon Scarabrute connaît Ténacité, grogna le Rocket. Un Maître des Capacité le lui a enseigné. Et maintenant, Vendetta !

Scarabrute bondit vers Reptincel, point tendu en arrière, entouré d'une aura violette particulièrement malsaine. Scarabrute abattit son poing sur le museau de Reptincel, qui resta de justesse debout, très sonné. L'attaque avait fait des dégâts. Mais Scarabrute tomberait au prochain coup, c'était certain.

-Reptincel, remets-toi ! Croc de feu !

Mais le temps de récupération suffit pour que Reptincel ne puisse atteindre Scarabrute, et sa mâchoire enflammée se referma sur le vide. Le Pokémon adverse enchaîna avec un Pince Masse, qui piégea Reptincel dans sa pince située sur sa tête. Reptincel poussa un cri de douleur, qui donna quelques frissons à Red. Mais malgré tout, le garçon savait aussi que c'était le prix à payer pour la victoire, qu'il avait dès maintenant.

-Tu t'es fait avoir ! Flammèche !

Les petites flammes que Reptincel relâcha de sa gueule tombèrent sur Scarabrute, pour le brûler, et le forcer à lâcher Reptincel. le Pokémon insecte tituba quelques instant, pour finir par s'effondrer contre le mur. Le Rocket, en face, le rappela sans dire mot. Il retourna vers le fond de la salle, et se tourna vers son compatriote.

-Il mérite sa réputation. Il est devenu bien plus fort que lorsque nous étions à Azuria.

-Je vais voir ça.

Il s'avança à son tour sur le ring, maintenant débarrassé des pierres dû à l'attaque Tomberoche. Il était grand, longiligne, et assez confiant. Il s'arrêta, faisant face à Red.

-À mon tour, donc. Tartard, Go !

La Poké Ball laissa apparaître le puissant Pokémon d'eau, musclé comme un Champion de Catch. Red rappela aussitôt son Reptincel. Il n'aurait eu aucune chance face à un Pokémon de type eau, et puis, il fallait qu'il se repose avant le combat qui suivrait. Il raccrocha la Ball à sa ceinture, et décrocha celle de Pikachu. Le Pokémon électrique apparût face au têtard de combat.

-Un Pokémon non-évolué ? s'étonna le Rocket.

-Ne le sous-estime pas ! Pikachu, Queue de Fer !

Le Pokémon électrique durcit sa queue qui prit une couleur métallique, et fonça vers Tartard, pour bondir sur lui, la queue métallique en avant. Le Pokémon adverse l'esquiva aisément, et la queue de Pikachu se planta dans le sol, avec un crissement désagréable.

-Tu croyais m'avoir avec ça ? tu n'utilises même pas une attaque électrique.

-Je me doute que tu l'aurais esquivé facilement, rétorqua Red. En revanche, le coup suivant, tu ne l'a pas vu venir ! Tonnerre, par ta queue !

Le Rocket ouvrit des yeux ronds. Pikachu était toujours perché sur sa queue, plantée dans le sol, qui était fait en métal. Le Pokémon relâcha donc son énergie électrique dans le sol, pour ainsi l'électrifier, et atteindre le Tartard qui ne pouvait éviter l'attaque. Les rockets aussi se prirent une décharge, alors que Red s'était mis sur les mains, faisant l'équilibre. Il remerciait vraiment Blue de lui avoir fourni ces gants anti-éléments.

Le Tartard s'effondra au sol, KO, avant même d'avoir pût lancer une attaque.

-In... Incroyable, balbutia le Rocket, se remettant de la décharge.

Il rappela son Pokémon, alors que Pikachu revenait à côté de Red. Le garçon le gratifia d'une caresse affectueuse. Pikachu avait parfaitement réussi la technique qu'il avait mise en place durant les quelques jours passé à suivre la trace des Rockets. Mais il devait aussi avouer que si en face, ils avaient de la puissance brute, ils étaient aussi au niveau zéro de la stratégie. Bref, de bons Pokémon, redoutables, mais une mauvaise manière de les utiliser.

-Galopa, à ton tour !

En face de Pikachu, le Rocket venait d'appeler une jument de feu. Mais Red décida de laisser Hypocéan se reposer, il l'avait bien mérité.

-Aller, attaque Écrasement !

Profitant de sa vitesse, le Galopa fonça droit sur Pikachu, avec le volonté de le piétiner. Pikachu se tint cependant prêt, et Red lui donna l'ordre attendu, soit hâte. Le Pokémon évita ainsi l'attaque, et boosta sa vitesse, afin de pouvoir être plus rapide que le Pokémon adverse. Le duel qui allait suivre était tout à la fois un combat de vitesse et de force.

-Maintenant, Cage-Eclair !

Des étincelles électriques enfermèrent alors Galopa, l'empêchant de se mouvoir correctement, et ainsi le paralysé. Le Pokémon poussa un gémissement de douleur. Il ne put ainsi réaliser l'attaque ordonné par le Rocket, soit Bélier.

Red fit enchainer Pikachu par une attaque Tonnerre, puis termina le combat avec Boule Elec, profitant maintenant de l'écart de vitesse plus qu'important entre Galopa et son Pokémon.

-Et merde, Galopa, reviens ! Tu es donc increvable ?

Red haussa les épaules, attendant le dernier Pokémon de son adversaire. C'était là le dernier obstacle à franchir pour arriver jusqu'au chef de la Team Rocket. Et cet obstacle se révéla être Rafflesia, Pokémon qu'il avait déjà affronté dans la villa de Léo. Red rappela Pikachu, et renvoya Reptincel au combat. Il voulait en finir rapidement.

-Rafflesia, Para Spore !

La poudre relâchée par le Pokémon plante se répandit dans l'air. Reptincel, pour y échapper, pulvérisa sa Lance-Flamme tout autour de lui, en tournant sur lui-même, afin de former une sorte de cocon de flamme protecteur. Et ce fut efficace, puisqu'il ne reçut pas la poudre paralysante.

-Aller, Croc de Feu !

Reptincel bondit droit sur le Pokémon Plante, et referma sa mâchoire enflammée sur lui. Le Pokémon poussa un cri de douleur, et de terreur, et tenta de se débattre, mais Reptincel restait bien accroché.

-Rafflesia, Giga-Sangsue !

-Reptincel, lâche là, et contre avec Rebondifeu !

Le Pokémon feu relâcha sa prise, et fut projeté dans les airs dût au débattement de Rafflesia. Il forma alors une véritable boule de feu dans sa gueule, qu'il projeta avec force sur le Pokémon plante. Il n'y résista pas, malgré la Giga-Sangsue, et s'effondra au sol, hors de combat. Le Pokémon fut rappelé, et aucun autre ne vint. Il venait de gagner.

Les deux Rockets relevèrent alors le levier, et le sol remonta, jusqu'au niveau de l'ascenseur et de la porte. Tous deux se décalèrent, afin de laisser Red passer.

-Le chef t'attends gamin, grommela le Rocket. Estime-toi chanceux, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut le voir comme ça.

Red lui lança un regard dédaigneux, et franchit la porte.

Il y était enfin, le bureau du chef de la Team Rocket. Tout était luxueux, bien agencé, comme le bureau d'un homme d'affaire. Assis dans un fauteuil, caressant un Persian, Red le découvrait. Cet homme était à l'origine de toute l'organisation qu'il avait dût affronter. Le regard dur, les cheveux coupés très courts, et un sourire aux lèvres, l'homme était calme.

-Bonjour à toi, Red... Suraud.

-Vous connaissez mon nom ? remarqua Red, d'un ton neutre.

-Je connais bien plus que ton nom, ricana-t-il, en se redressant. Je sais même des choses que toi même ignore...

Il contourna son bureau, et vint se placer face à Red. Il était grand, imposant, presque avec une allure de chef mafieux, qu'il était en quelque sorte. Red en aurait presque été intimidé. Mais il ne voulait pas se laisser impressionner aussi facilement. Aussi soutint-t-il son regard.

-Je suis Giovanni, le créateur et chef de la Team Rocket, dit-il enfin. Cette formidable organisation que tu as déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer à nombreuses reprises. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, et de tes exploits. Mais en tant que fils du fameux Fire Suraud, cela ne m'étonne qu'à moitié.

Red tiqua méchamment sur le nom de son père. Décidément, tout le monde le connaissait.

-Je ne suis pas mon père. Je ne sais même pas comment il combattait... Je ne m'en souviens presque plus.

-C'est triste, en effet, fit Giovanni qui semblait plus amusé qu'autre chose. Un triste destin que le sien.

-Vous ne savez rien de lui ! rugit Red.

-J'en sais plus sur ton père que toi même en sait !

Les deux dresseurs se toisaient du regard, se provoquant. L'adulte et le jeune adolescent étaient comme des égaux. Red reprit enfin la parole, lentement.

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi avoir créé la Team Rocket ? Je ne comprends pas quel est votre but, à vous. Vous n'êtes que de vulgaires criminels.

Giovanni fit une grimace, et ses traits se tirèrent. Il fit un mouvement de balayage avec sa main, comme pour éloigner cette idée loin de lui.

-Personne ne semble comprendre le but foncièrement bon et fabuleux que nous poursuivons avec la Team Rocket. Nous ne voulons rien d'autre que le bien-être des hommes, avec les Pokémon à leur moindre service, tels les esclaves qu'ils devraient être. Leur offrir un monde meilleur... Mais vous autres crétins continuer à croire que les Pokémon sont nos égaux... L'homme peut les soumettre, toi-même tu les soumet par tes Poké Balls ! Alors pourquoi ne pas les utiliser pour tout ce qui nous déplait ? C'est pour cela que j'ai créé la Team Rocket, pour changer les choses, et être celui qui dirigera ce monde, celui qui unira les humains.

Red était éberlué. Jamais encore il n'avait entendu tel discours. Cela lui rappelait presque... le comportement de Green. Mais son meilleur ami, lui au moins, n'était pas un criminel. Et Red n'était pas du tout d'accord avec l'homme qui lui faisait face.

-Mes Pokémon sont mes amis, avant tout. Les Poké Balls ne sont là que pour les protéger, et pouvoir les garder en sécurité. J'ai confiance en eux, et ils ont confiance en moi. Votre but est infâme. Les Pokémon ont des sentiments, ce ne sont pas des outils interchangeables ! Vous n'êtes rien d'autres que des criminels, je le maintiens !

Les deux dresseurs se fixèrent encore un instant, une étincelle de haine dans chacun de leur regard. Ils étaient en tout point opposés, et pourtant si semblables. Tout deux prônaient leurs idéaux, et tout deux se donnaient les moyens de les atteindre.

-Comment pensez-vous pouvoir atteindre votre but, cracha Red, reprenant la parole. Je serais là pour vous en empêcher... Tout le monde sera contre vous !

-Oh, ça, je le sais. Les hommes sont stupides, rétorqua Giovanni, tranquillement. Mais je possède des armes dont vous n'avez pas idée... Je suis allé plus loin que tout le monde sur ce qui concerne les Pokémon ! J'ai... j'ai donné naissance à un Pokémon ! De mes mains... Tu vois, les Pokémon nous sont inférieurs, puisque nous pouvons nous même en créer.

Les yeux écarquillés, Red n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. La Team Rocket serait parvenu à... créer un Pokémon ? De toute pièce ? C'était impossible !

-Nos chercheurs sont talentueux... Mais pas très fidèle. Ce cher Léo, que tu as tenté de sauver, tu vois ? Eh bien, il est lui-même l'un de ceux qui a participé à ce projet. Il a fui, horrifié de ce qu'il avait fait, mais nous l'avons rattrapé.

-Vous n'êtes que des monstres ! Vous n'avez aucune limite, et n'êtes que de vulgaires criminels !

Giovanni éclata de rire. Un rire profond, fort, et un peu fou. Il se calma lentement, s'essuyant une larme.

-C'est drôle, c'est exactement ce que m'avait dit ton père, Red... Exactement ce qu'il m'avait dit avant qu'il ne disparaisse !

-QUE LUI AVEZ-VOUS FAIT, MERDE ! hurla Red, brandissant sa Poké Ball, excédé.

Il la lança, laissant apparaître son fidèle Reptincel. En face, Giovanni sortit lui aussi une Poké Ball, qu'il lança, pour qu'elle libère son Pokémon un Kangourex. Le combat était désormais déclaré.

-Reptincel, Lance-Flamme !

Mais le brasier ardent ne parvint pas à réellement blesser la dure et épaisse peau du Pokémon adverse. Le Pokémon était très résistant. Red grinça des dents, les poings serrés.

-Ne crois pas pouvoir m'avoir ainsi ! Ultimapoing !

L'immense Pokémon chargea son poing, puis l'abattit sur Reptincel. Mais le Pokémon de feu parvint à le bloquer entre ses pattes. Il était tout aussi déterminé que son dresseur, sentant la pression qui était sur ce combat. Il dévia le poing, et forma dans sa gueule la boule d'énergie qui servirait à la Draco-Rage, commandée par Red.

-Tu te défend pas trop mal, gamin ! lui lança Giovanni, alors que Kangourex encaissait l'attaque de type dragon.

-La ferme ! Dites-moi plutôt tout ce que vous savez sur mon père !

Giovanni ne répondit pas, se contentant d'indiquer à son Pokémon d'utiliser l'attaque Colère. Red rappela Reptincel auprès de lui, lui permettant d'esquiver la première charge furieuse du Kangourex.

-Brouillard !

Reptincel forma une épaisse fumée, afin de se dissimuler. Cela lui permit d'éviter la seconde Colère de Kangourex, qui ne fit qu'éventrer le bureau de son maître. Reptincel passa ensuite à l'offensive, par une nouvelle attaque Draco-Rage, qui projeta le Pokémon colosse contre le mur. Mais il était encore loin d'être achevé, et cette fois, la nouvelle charge enragée, due à Colère, toucha Reptincel de plein fouet.

Le Pokémon se rattrapa à quatre pattes, et se redressa aussitôt, haletant.

-Bon sang, ce truc est impossible à mettre à terre ? s'étonna Red. Reptincel, Rebondifeu !

Profitant de la confusion apportée par Colère, Reptincel attaqua de plein fouet le Colosse. Mais malgré sa confusion, lui aussi toucha Reptincel de plein fouet avec un autre Ultimapoing, le projetant violemment contre le mur, et faisant tomber quelques cadres. Red se précipita à côté de son Pokémon.

-Reptincel, tu vas bien ?!

-Tin... gémit le Pokémon, se redressant sur ses pattes.

Il n'attendit aucun ordre, et se jeta aussi tôt sur Kangourex, s'agrippant à son coup, et commença à lui lacérer le visage, à coup de Griffes Acier et d'attaque Tranche. Le Pokémon kangourou poussa de vifs cris de douleurs, sous les yeux effarés de Red et de Giovanni.

-Bon sang ! s'écria le chef de la Team Rocket. Comment ce Pokémon peut réussir à faire ça ?!

Reptincel, alors, éleva la gueule, et chargea une boule de feu dans sa bouche, pour finalement relâcher une puissante attaque Rebondifeu en plein visage du Kangourex. Le Pokémon colosse tituba alors, et s'effondra dans la pièce. Reptincel, lui, bondit, et atterrit à côté de Red, avec souplesse. Le garçon était soulagé de voir qu'il allait relativement bien, en dehors de sa faiblesse due aux coups qu'il avait pris dans le combat. Giovanni lui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Im... Impossible, balbutia-t-il.

Il posa ensuite son regard sur Red qui était dans les bras de son Pokémon, le remerciant d'avoir été aussi bon. Un sourire traversa son visage.

-Tu es vraiment le fils de ton père... La même façon de combattre, la même façon de te comporter...

Red posa ses iris rouges sur Giovanni, les sourcils froncés.

-... La même façon de me regarder... Je t'avais bien sous-estimé, mais je ne reproduirais pas cette erreur ! Maintenant, voilà mes Pokémon les plus fort !

Pour appuyer ses mots, Giovanni envoya une nouvelle Poké Ball, dévoilant son Pokémon suivant. C'était un immense Nidoqueen, à l'aspect puissant. Le Pokémon fixa Reptincel d'un air mauvais. De l'avis de Red, ce Pokémon dégageait une sacrée force.

-Nidoqueen, Surpuissance !

Le Pokémon chargea un instant ses forces, créant une aura autour d'elle, qui créait un léger tourbillon d'air. Puis, elle fonça directement sur Reptincel, le percutant à pleine puissance, sous les yeux impuissant de Red. L'attaque fut si puissante que Reptincel traversa le mur, et finit contre le sol métallique de la pièce où se trouvaient les deux vigiles.

Red bondit aussitôt par le mur, sous les yeux effarés des deux Rocket, prenant Reptincel dans ses bras. Le Pokémon était KO... Il le serra contre lui. Puis, derrière lui, Nidoqueen termina d'éventrer le mur, permettant à Giovanni de rejoindre Red. Le garçon fixait l'homme avec un regard noir, les dents serrés.

-Maintenant, comprends-tu l'étendu de ma puissance ? fit-il, d'un ton doucereux. Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner.

-Jamais ! rugit Red.

Il rappela son Reptincel, et lança la Ball d'Hypocéan. La différence de gabarit entre les deux Pokémon était impressionnante, limite comique. Mais la situation ne se prêtait absolument pas à rire.

-Hypocéan, attaque Surf !

-Nidoqueen, Mâchouille !

La vague invoquée était facilement plus grande que Nidoqueen, qui lui faisait face de toute sa stature. Le Pokémon n'hésita pas, et plongea directement dedans. Red la vit lutter, contre le courant et la douleur que lui infligeait l'attaque. Mais finalement, sa première patte immergea hors de l'eau, suivit du reste du corps.

-Attention, Hypocéan, Brouillard !

Mais c'était trop tard, puisque le Pokémon adverse venait de refermer sa puissante mâchoire sur le Pokémon eau, à plusieurs reprises, lui infligeant de puissants dommages.

-Hypocéan, dégages-toi ! Ouragan !

Hypocéan concentra ses forces, malgré la douleur, et commença à former un formidable courant d'air autour de lui, tournoyant de plus en plus vite. Un véritable tourbillon se créa alors, petit à petit, forçant le Pokémon adverse à relâcher son emprise. Red poussa une exclamation de soulagement.

-Parfait...

-Nidoqueen, Ecrasement !

Red ne vit pas le coup partir, et en aussi peu de temps qu'il en fallait pour le dire, Hypocéan se retrouvait sous l'énorme patte du colosse adverse.

-Nidoqueen, encore une fois, Mâchouille !

Le Pokémon enleva son énorme patte du corps du Pokémon eau, et le prit dans ses bras. Le dresseur le vit ouvrir sa bouche, béantement, pour la refermer mainte fois sur Hypocéan, hurlant de douleur, et de terreur. Bien que cette scène lui fasse mal au cœur, Red eu alors l'intelligente intuition d'ordonner à Hypocéan d'utiliser Saumure. La technique partit directement dans la bouche du Nidoqueen.

Le Pokémon relâcha Hypocéan, exténué, et tituba, pour tomber KO. Hypocéan le suivit dans l'inconscience.

-Bien joué, cher Red ! ricana Giovanni. Tu te débrouille très bien...

-La ferme ! Hypocéan, reviens ! Mélodelfe, à ton tour !

Le Pokémon rose apparut fa

ce à Giovanni, l'air plus ou moins menaçant. Giovanni rappela son Nidoqueen, et appela cette fois Nidoking, encore plus imposant que sa semblable féminine. Il semblait hargneux, et parvint même à effrayer Mélodelfe. Red la rassura :

-Courage ! Nous ne nous laisserons pas faire ! Renforce-toi avec Force Cosmik !

Mélodelfe se calma, sous les paroles de son dresseur, et exécuta la technique. Son corps prit une teinte plus blanche un instant, se renforçant. En face, Nidoking passa à l'attaque.

-Mégacorne ! hurla Giovanni.

Le Pokémon poison baissa alors la tête, et fonça droit sur Mélodelfe, corne en avant. Le Pokémon se prit la technique de plein fouet, et toucha le plafond, avant de retomber lourdement au sol. Il gémit un instant, mais se redressa.

-Rayon-Lune ! Puis enchaine avec Poing-Météor !

La vie un peu restaurée par le rayon lunaire, Mélodelfe parti à l'attaque, patte en avant, patte qui prit une teinte gris métal. Nidoking se retrouva la tête emportée par cette attaque furieuse. Mais il retrouva sa pose de combat, avec comme une grimace mesquine sur le visage.

-Finissons-en ! Mania !

Mélodelfe n'évita pas l'attaque, et se prit un déluge de coups de poings et de pieds, en enchainement, qui se finit par un terrible coup de tête, qui la renvoya aux pieds de Red, impuissant. Il ne pût que rappeler son Pokémon.

-Tu penses toujours pouvoir me vaincre ?

-Je ne sais pas... Mais en tout cas, je n'abandonnerais pas ! Osselait, à toi ! Tout de suite, Osmerang !

Le petit Pokémon n'attendit pas, et balança aussitôt sa massue d'os, pour percuter la mâchoire du Pokémon poison. Puis, l'os revint vers lui, et toucha cette fois l'arrière du crâne de Nidoking, qui s'effondra au sol. Osselait rattrapa son ustensile au vol, pendant que Nidoking se redressait lentement, mais la mine furieuse.

-Nidoking, attaque...

Mais Giovanni s'interrompit. La cause en étant une sonnerie. L'homme, sous les yeux de Red, prit son Pokématos, et le porta à son oreille. Il n'eut à dire qu'un seul mot, écouta un instant, puis le remit à sa ceinture. Il soupira.

-Il semblerait que tes chers amis aient avertis les autorités de l'ordre, dit Giovanni, en rappelant son Nidoking. Il ne fait pas bon pour moi de rester ici.

Il sortit alors un autre Pokémon, un Rhinoferos, à l'aspect encore plus féroce et puissant que celui de Cassandra. Red était figé. Giovanni grimpa sur les épaules du Pokémon Colosse, et se tourna une dernière fois vers lui.

-J'ai aimé notre combat, gamin. Dommage qu'on ait pas pût le finir. À la revoyure !

Et ainsi, Rhinoferos se mit à défoncer les murs, pour se frayer un chemin. Red ne pût le suivre, et s'effondra sur ses genoux, exténué. Ce combat l'avait épuisé, profondément. Et il avait pût constater qu'il était encore loin d'être au niveau pour battre le terrible Giovanni.

Mais tout ça commençait à lui trotter dans la tête. Son père, c'était certain à présent, avait déjà eu à faire face à la Team Rocket. C'étaient eux qui était à l'origine de sa disparition ? Surement. Mais il allait tout faire pour le savoir, à commencer par la fouille de cette base.

-Red ! Red !

Sortant de ses pensées, Red se retourna, découvrant Blue, ainsi que Green. Il se releva, accompagné de son Osselait, et alla à la rencontre de ses deux amis. Mais, avec surprise, Ils agrippèrent tous les deux Red et commencèrent à courir.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! S'exclama Red, ne comprenant rien.

-La planque va s'autodétruire ! informa Blue.

-Il faut qu'on parte d'ici et vite ! Acheva Green.

Red ouvrit des yeux ronds, mais hocha la tête. Il rappela Osselait qui courait derrière eux, et se mit à courir de lui-même, prenant la suite de Blue et de Green. Ils se frayèrent un passage jusqu'à la sortie et coururent, se mettre à l'abri. Finalement, le fameux Casino, « Le Miaouss », explosa, dans un bruit sourd, le souffle les projetant au sol. Red se redressa alors, fixant tristement les décombres enflammées du Casino. Avec eux s'envolaient un de ses espoirs d'en apprendre plus sur son père.

-Bon sang, jamais j'aurais cru que ça se passerais comme ça, soupira la jeune fille, alors que les Pompiers de la ville arrivaient pour éteindre le feu, aidés par des Tortanks.

La foule se rapprochait du lieux, à la fois curieux et choqués. Red, Green et Blue, eux, continuaient à fixer les décombres, entourés par les policiers. Ils étaient un peu perdus, presque choqués. Red échangea un regard avec Green, l'interrogeant sur son combat qu'il avait mené contre Gabriel. Le garçon ne lui donna pas la moindre réponse.

-Et toi... tu l'as combattu, le chef de la Team Rocket ?

Red hocha la tête, songeur, et un peu perplexe. Giovanni... Ce type était puissant... Mais ses pensées furent interrompues par un raclement de gorges. Les trois dresseurs de Bourg-Palette se retournèrent, découvrant l'inspecteur Beladonis, et son équipe.

-Encore vous trois... Cette fois-ci, vous allez tout m'expliquer au poste !

Et Red ne put s'empêcher de songer, qu'encore une fois, ils étaient dans la merde. Comme par hasard...

* * *

Et voilà.

Bon, ben, on a enfin pût découvrir Giovanni, et l'histoire avance... un peu. Beaucoup de combat, et ce n'est pas fini.

Chapitre très long, mais qui possède aussi beaucoup d'informations, donc j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Bon, même si pour le moment Grenat m'a fait faux bond, faute à un surmenage de son côté aussi, je la remercie malgré tout pour la motivation qu'elle me donne. Et je vous remercie aussi, vous qui lisez. ^^

Et comme d'habitude, une petite review sera un très beau cadeau.

Niv'


	14. Les fleurs du mal

Yosh !

Et voilà, le chapitre 14 de Kanto's Story. Je sais, je suis très lent, et faut être patient, et je m'en excuse. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas en revanche : vous aurez bien la fin de cette fic.

Bref, que dire, sinon bonne lecture ?

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :** Les fleurs du mal

C'est un Red un peu intimidé qui se trouvait dans le bureau de Beladonis, ou du moins ce qui lui servait de bureau, dans le commissariat de Céladopole. Assis à côté de ses deux amis, à l'air tout aussi impressionnés que lui, tous les trois faisaient face à l'agent de la Police Internationale, qui même s'il n'en avait pas l'air, se montrait relativement impressionnant.

Ce dernier se leva de la chaise de bureau, pour se tourner vers la fenêtre, l'air songeur. Puis, il se tourna à nouveau vers Green, Blue et Red.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je vous retrouve toujours là où il ne faut pas, soupira-t-il. J'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez un peu ce mystère.

Les trois amis échangèrent un regard surpris. Puis, Green prit la parole.

-Et bien... c'est à dire...

Au-delà de l'aspect assez grave de la situation, Red s'amusa intérieurement. Voir Green aussi intimidé était tout à fait inhabituel. Tout le côté vantard et fier du garçon s'était comme évanoui devant l'agent spécial.

-Oh, et puis je m'en fiche ! déclara Beladonis en faisant un mouvement de la main. Tout ce qui m'importe maintenant, c'est de savoir ce que vous faisiez sur les lieux de ce crime.

Moment de silence. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas dire qu'ils pourchassaient la Team Rocket, non ? Après tout, il fallait l'avouer, ils n'étaient que des gamins de 13 ans.

Mais ce silence en dit bien assez sur l'origine de leur présence pour Beladonis. Le policier soupira, en secouant la tête, excédé.

-Je vous avait pourtant demandé de ne plus vous occuper de la Team Rocket... Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas écouté ? Vous avez de la chance d'être encore vivants, l'explosion du casino aurait bien pu vous tuer, vous vous en rendez compte ?

A présent qu'ils y songeaient, en effet, tout ça paraissait totalement fou. Ils étaient au cœur d'une affaire qui les dépassait de beaucoup, aux prises avec quelques-uns des pires criminels de tout Kanto. Qu'eux, de simple adolescents, aient réussi à leur tenir tête jusque-là était déjà quelque chose d'extraordinaire en soi.

Blue leva alors les yeux vers Beladonis.

-Monsieur, on ne fait pas ça pour vous créer des ennuis... C'est juste... Que ces cinglés nous ont désignés comme des ennemis.

-C'est vrai ! confirma Green. Ils ont peur de nous !

-Voyez-vous ça...

Le ton employé par Beladonis montrait clairement qu'il ne les croyait pas. Au fond, cela ne surprenait pas Red. Lui était un agent qui voyait défiler devant lui quelques-uns des hommes les plus dangereux de la planète, alors croire qu'une organisation criminelle puissante avait pour principaux ennemis trois adolescents dresseurs depuis un peu plus de deux mois à peine...

-On a affronté leurs généraux ! continua Green, qui n'appréciait pas qu'on le prenne pour un menteur. Cassandra et Gabriel. Red a même affronté leur Chef !

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers lui. Red lança un regard noir à Green. Lui aurait préféré que cela ne se sache pas. Il aurait très bien pu en mourir !

Beladonis se leva de son bureau, pour se mettre face à lui, et l'observa quelques instants, la mine incrédule.

-Toi... tu aurais rencontré et combattu le dirigeant de la Team Rocket ?

Red détourna les yeux, gêné par ce regard, qui cherchait à trouver la vérité. Beladonis se pencha, la mine sérieuse, s'imposant dans le champ de vision du jeune homme.

-Réponds-moi, mon garçon, continua le policier.

Red hésita un instant, avant de murmurer :

-C'est vrai...

Le policier se redressa, grave. Il contourna son bureau, pour s'affaler sur sa chaise, l'air fatigué. Les trois jeunes Pallettois étaient muets, attendant la suite.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela soit possible... murmura Beladonis.

-Vous nous croyez ?! s'exclama Blue.

-Pas si fort, calma Beladonis.

Son attitude avait changé du tout au tout. Du statut de policier autoritaire, il était passé à celui de l'homme observé et inquiet. Red en était étonné. Il se pencha vers eux.

-Je sais qu'ils m'observent... Vous trois... ne vous-êtes-vous jamais demandé pourquoi la Police n'était jamais intervenue directement dans les affaires de la Team Rocket ?

-Et bien...

Une telle question était totalement inattendue, surtout venue de la part d'un agent de la Police tel que Beladonis. Ni Red, ni Green, ni Blue ne surent quoi répondre. Beladonis, après les avoir fixés tous les trois chacun leur tour s'enfonça dans sa chaise.

-Ce sont eux qui tiennent les rennes, déclara l'agent, dans un souffle. La Police de Kanto est manipulée par la Team Rocket.

La nouvelle eu l'effet d'une bombe dans l'esprit de Red. La Police contrôlée par leurs ennemis ?

-Ce n'est pas possible... souffla-t-il.

-Et pourtant, c'est la triste vérité. Croyez bien que je ne dirais pas ça si ça ne l'était pas... C'est pour cela que je ne peux pas intervenir comme je le souhaiterais.

Il soupira, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Et ma hiérarchie qui refuse de voir ça...

Green se leva de sa chaise, faisant face au policier. Red fut un instant surpris, avant d'apercevoir le visage du garçon. Ce dernier affichait une mine sérieuse et résolue. Red n'eut pas besoin de plus pour savoir ce qu'allait dire son ami.

-Nous sommes là, dit Green. Nous pouvons vous aider, après tout, nous sommes considérés comme des ennemis de la Team Rocket.

-Vous trois ? s'étonna Beladonis. Non. Je refuse de vous mettre plus en danger comme ça. Le plus sage pour vous serait d'abandonner tout ça.

-Abandonner ? Maintenant ? fit Blue.

La jeune fille s'était également levée.

-Oui. Ce n'est pas un jeu, vous devez le comprendre ! C'est trop dangereux, vous n'êtes que des gamins.

-Des gamins qui ont affronté la Team Rocket, contra Green.

Beladonis ne semblait pas décidé à les laisser l'aider. Ce dernier n'avait que trop conscience des risques, Red le savait. Mais plus encore que le désir de vengeance envers la Team Rocket, plus encore que l'envie de sauver Léo, c'était surtout le besoin d'en savoir plus sur la disparition de son père qui encourageait Red à continuer. Giovanni l'avait largement laissé sous-entendre, la disparition de son père avait quelque chose à voir, que ce soit de près ou de loin, avec la Team Rocket.

Pour toutes ces raisons, Red se refusait d'abandonner. Pas maintenant. Il se leva à son tour.

-On est parfaitement conscients du danger qui nous attend, dit Red. Que ce soit avec ou sans vous, nous n'arrêterons pas maintenant.

L'image de Giovanni prit place dans son esprit. Le dresseur était surpuissant, et Red savait que pour le moment, aucun d'eux ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui. Et pourtant, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à lui refaire face, même sans aucune chance de gagner. Les idées de Giovanni, contraires aux siennes, ne devaient pas s'imposer.

Beladonis resta un instant silencieux, pesant le pour et le contre. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux trois jeunes dresseur. Il ne put lire dans leurs yeux que leur détermination.

-Très bien... Je vais vous aider du mieux que je peux, soupira l'agent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Red, Green et Blue sortirent enfin du commissariat de Céladopole. Beladonis leur avait fourni à chacun un Pokématos pour pouvoir rester en contact avec eux.

Pour le moment, le policier ne savait absolument pas où se trouvait la Team Rocket, ni quels étaient ses projets. Ses collègues s'étaient bien arrangés pour qu'il ne puisse découvrir cela.

-Ça semble quand même totalement surréaliste, tout ça... soupira Blue.

-Mais c'est aussi une explication plus que plausible au fait que la Police ne soit, effectivement, jamais intervenue dans les affaires ayant rapport à la Team Rocket, argua Green.

Red restait silencieux. Que la Team Rocket possède autant de pouvoir était vraiment impressionnant. Et il se demandait de quelle façon la Team Rocket avait pu avoir ce contrôle. Il était pourtant de notoriété publique que cette dernière était aux ordres du Conseil des 4 en ce qui concernait les affaires criminelles impliquant des Pokémon.

-Roh, fais pas ton dépressif Red ! plaisanta Green, prenant sa tête sous son bras pour lui savonner la tête.

-Arrête ça ! Arrête je te dis !

Il ne reçut en réponse que les rires de Green et de Blue. Red ne put que rire à son tour, profitant du fait que l'atmosphère se soit légèrement détendue.

-Allez, on a encore du temps, sourit Blue. Que diriez-vous d'aller faire un tour au centre commercial ?

Red et Green eurent aussitôt un mouvement de recul. Dans leur esprit, associer « centre-commercial » à « fille » était clairement dangereux. Blue sembla comprendre, et se vexa passablement.

-Hey, ne me prenez pas pour une de ces cruches qui dépensent des fortunes dans des trucs inutiles.

-On a jamais voulu dire ça ! balbutia Green.

-C'est ça...

-Mais on te jure ! lança Red.

Et pour montrer leur bonne volonté, les deux garçons n'avaient pu qu'accepter l'idée de Blue. Red gardait néanmoins l'impression de s'être fait rouler, sans réussir à comprendre pourquoi.

Dès lors qu'ils furent rentrés dans les « Galeries Pikachu », Blue leur faussa compagnie, fonçant vers le rayon lié à l'élevage. Green, lui, affirma avoir besoin de se racheter des Balls, et se dirigea en toute logique vers le dit rayon.

Red se retrouva ainsi seul, et n'ayant pas vraiment de choses à faire ici, déambula au hasard dans l'établissement. Il tomba finalement à un étage où se trouvaient d'étranges pierres, qui l'intriguaient.

-C'est quoi ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Vous ne connaissez pas ? fit le vendeur. Ce sont des pierres évolutives, qui permettent à certains Pokémon d'évoluer. On trouve la Pierre Feu, la Pierre Foudre, la Pierre Eau, et la Pierre Plante. Elles contiennent chacune une énergie élémentaire, qui permet de donner la force nécessaire aux Pokémon pour évoluer à un stade supérieur, normalement impossible à atteindre.

Red observa les dites Pierres, intrigué. Il se tourna à nouveau vers le vendeur.

-Et quels Pokémon peuvent évoluer grâce à ces pierres ?

-Attends un peu mon garçon, je dois avoir une liste quelque part des Pokémon de Kanto qui ont besoin de ces pierres... Ah, la voilà !

Il tendit au dresseur un petit écriteau qui répondait à sa question. Son œil fut aussitôt attiré par l'un des Pokémon : Pikachu. Pikachu évoluait grâce à une Pierre Foudre ? Red s'en étonnait. Il était à présent bien tenté d'en acheter une... mais cela valait-il le coup ?

Il s'éloigna un instant, jusqu'à trouver une banquette, et se saisit de la Ball de Pikachu. La souris électrique, dès lors qu'elle fut sortie de sa Poké Ball, s'assit sur les genoux de Red.

-Dis Pikachu... fit Red. Si tu pouvais évoluer, tu dirais quoi ?

Le Pokémon afficha une expression surprise.

-Chu ?

-Oui... Car ici, ils vendent des pierres qui pourraient te permettre d'évoluer.

-Pi pika ? interrogea Pikachu.

Par sa mimique, Red devina parfaitement la question de son Pokémon. Il sortit son Pokédex, et montra l'image de Raichu, qu'il avait enregistrée lors de son combat contre le Major Bob. Le Pokémon, de sa queue, referma le clapet du Pokédex.

-Chupi, kapi chuchu... dit-il en secouant la tête.

Pikachu, Red le comprenait, ne souhaitait pas évoluer.

-Tu es sûr ? C'est à toi de choisir.

Il hocha la tête. Red soupira, puis sourit. Pourquoi forcer son Pokémon à évoluer s'il ne voulait pas ? Il lui caressa la tête, avant de le rappeler dans sa Poké Ball. Tranquillement, il s'éloigna du magasin.

Il descendit alors, jusqu'à trouver une partie du centre commercial où ne se trouvaient que des jeux-vidéos, ainsi que des démos des dernières sorties. Ainsi, il put essayer la nouvelle console de Nintendo, la Nintendo 64, et son jeu phare : Super Mario 64. Une véritable claque dans la face. Il joua aussi à un jeu qu'il possédait, évidemment, chez lui , Dragon Quest VI. Sorti il y a près d'un an, il dut malgré tout faire une petite queue pour y jouer, tant l'engouement était important. Enfin, il posa ses mains sur un étrange jeu, Pokémon Version Rouge, qui lui proposait de vivre la vie d'un dresseur de Pokémon, ni plus ni moins.

Il était occupé à battre le rival, qui lui rappelait fortement Green, quand Blue arriva à ses côtés. Elle se pencha sur l'écran, curieuse.

-C'est quoi ? Oh ! On dirait un Mélodelfe !

-C'en est un, sourit Red. M'enfin, je pense que j'ai assez joué.

Il lâcha la Game Boy, et la laissa à un gamin, tout excité à l'idée de pouvoir jouer au dresseur de Pokémon.

-Alors, t'as trouvé ce qu'il te faut ?

-Moui, dit Blue, alors qu'ils retournaient dans le hall d'entrée. J'ai fait le plein de fortifiants.

-Hein ? s'étonna Red. Mais ça coûte la peau des fesses !

Blue lui fit un sourire malin. Red se tut, ne préférant pas savoir par quels moyens elle avait pu réunir l'argent nécessaire. Blue reprit la parole.

-Dis Red... En parlant de Mélodelfe, tu en as un, non ?

Le garçon hocha la tête, prenant la Ball de son Pokémon. Blue regarda à travers la coque le Pokémon fée, qui souriait.

-J'ai toujours adoré ce Pokémon... Tu voudrais pas faire un échange de Pokémon ?

-Quoi ?! s'étonna Red. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu ne connais pas ? Ça se fait beaucoup pourtant. Ça consiste en une action entre deux dresseurs, qui s'échangent chacun un Pokémon, pour diverses raison. Parce qu'on adore un Pokémon, parce qu'il est fort, ou juste par collection... C'est aussi un moyen de tisser des liens.

Red se montra dubitatif. Il avait entendu parler de ce type de pratique, mais n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ça... Pour lui, un Pokémon ne devait appartenir qu'à un seul dresseur, pour le bien des liens entre eux...

Mais l'idée de partager quelque chose avec Blue, que Green ne partagerait pas, lui plaisait beaucoup... Et puis, faire plaisir à la jeune fille était quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur.

-Je veux bien, lâcha Red. Tu peux me proposer quoi ?

-Euh... Spectrum ?

Red grimaça, alors que Blue éclatait de rire. Elle le taquinait.

-Et plus sérieusement ? demanda Red.

-J'ai obtenu un Insécateur récemment... Tu sais, c'est le Pokémon que ce garçon possédait dans la forêt de Jade.

Hector... Oui, Red s'en souvenait. Et le Insécateur d'Hector lui avait fait fort impression à l'époque. Blue lui tendit par ailleurs la Ball, laissant Red l'observer. Le Pokémon était comme dans ses souvenirs. Ce dernier le regardait d'un air curieux.

-Ça marche, sourit Red.

Tous deux accrochèrent alors la Ball du Pokémon de l'autre à leur ceinture. Un échange Pokémon, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au hall d'entrée du centre commercial, où ils retrouvèrent Green. Le garçon se redressa en les voyant arriver.

-Bon, maintenant, on fait quoi ?

-J'imagine qu'on peut aller s'inscrire pour l'Arène de la ville, fit Red.

Green se frappa le front.

-Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, j'avais totalement oublié les Arènes !

-Mais vous ne croyez pas que ça serait mieux d'aller faire soigner nos Pokémon avant ? fit remarquer Blue.

Les deux garçon hochèrent la tête. Tous les trois quittèrent le devant du centre commercial, en direction du Centre Pokémon. L'animation de la ville était bien moindre par rapport à avant, les passants bien moins nombreux. Cela fit retomber leur enthousiasme gagné lors de leur visite du centre commercial. Amèrement, Red imaginait que tous les badauds se pressaient autour des ruines du « Miaouss », intrigués, et que le reste devait soigneusement éviter la ville. La rumeur comme quoi la Team Rocket s'y trouvait devait désormais s'être propagée comme une trainée de poudre.

Lorsque les portes du Centre s'ouvrirent, les trois Pallettois découvrirent alors une véritable foule de dresseurs. En tendant l'oreille, Red put découvrir, avec un certain mécontentement, que le principal sujet de conversation se trouvait être bien évidemment les événements de la journée. Il décida néanmoins d'ignorer les rumeurs, et, accompagné de Green et de Blue, avança jusqu'au comptoir où se trouvait l'infirmière.

-Bonjour, pourriez-vous vous occuper de nos Pokémon ?

-Bien entendu, sourit l'infirmière, en récupérant les Balls de Red, Blue et Green. Vous pourrez venir les récupérer d'ici une demi-heure.

Une demi-heure... C'était long pour des soins basiques. Mais au vu de la foule de dresseurs présents, ce n'était en définitive pas très étonnant. Tous les trois parvinrent à trouver une banquette libre, et s'y assirent.

-Pourquoi il y a autant de dresseurs ? demanda finalement Blue. D'habitude, il n'y en a pas autant dans les Centres.

-Je ne sais pas, murmura Red. T'en penses quoi Green ?

Le garçon haussa les épaules, montrant son ignorance sur ce sujet aussi. Il s'enfonça plus dans la banquette, observant les autres dresseurs. Un silence s'installa entre les trois amis, silence couvert par le brouhaha ambiant du Centre.

-On ferait bien d'aller s'inscrire pour l'Arène, dit finalement Green. Les inscriptions pour ce soir vont bientôt fermer...

Red se leva. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

-Donnez-moi vos Cartes dresseur, je vais m'en occuper. Attendez-moi ici.

Les deux autres ne virent aucun inconvénient, et confièrent donc leur Carte à Red. Quelques instants plus tard, le garçon déambulait dans les rues de Céladopole, qui peu à peu retrouvaient une activité plus proche de la normale. Ainsi, Red se fondit dans la foule, seul avec ses idées.

-La Team Rocket aurait tué mon père ? murmura-t-il. Sinon... comment pourraient-ils le connaître ?

Il est vrai que son père avait été finaliste du tournoi de la Ligue Pokémon de Kanto, ce qui lui avait gagné une petite renommée des plus agréables. Mais ce que Giovanni lui avait dit le tracassait. « Tu es vraiment le fils de ton père... La même façon de combattre, la même façon de te comporter, la même façon de me regarder... ». Que Giovanni lui dise cela le troublait fortement, puisque sa mère le lui avait souvent répété... « Tu es comme ton père. Le même regard, le même comportement... Il serait si fier de toi. »

Il secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas laisser les idées noires envahir son esprit. Cela lui prenait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. La résurgence de son père, ou du moins de son fantôme n'avait pas que de bonnes conséquences sur son esprit...

Les pas de Red s'arrêtèrent finalement devant l'Arène. Il ne se posa pas de question, et entra directement. Il entra dans l'habituel hall d'accueil, où ne se trouvait qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs de jais. Red s'imagina qu'il s'agissait de l'hôtesse d'accueil.

-Bonsoir, dit-elle. Vous avez de la chance, j'allais bientôt fermer. Vous désirez ?

Red eut un petit sourire. Il tendit sa propre Carte dresseur, ainsi que celles de Green et de Blue.

-Je viens pour m'inscrire, ainsi que deux de mes amis.

-Très bien. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Red ne se fit pas prier, et suivit la jeune femme dans la salle de l'Arène. Le ring de combat était, à la surprise de Red, très naturel, avec de la pelouse – en bon état, fait étonnant vu le nombre de combats ahurissant qu'elle devait supporter – quelques fleurs et même des arbres pour camoufler les murs. Néanmoins, des gradins, tout le ring était facilement visible.

Red tourna sur lui-même, impressionné, avant de reporter son attention sur l'hôtesse, qui l'observait, amusée.

-Désolé, balbutia rapidement Red, un peu honteux.

-J'ai l'habitude.

Elle lui fit signe de le suivre, jusque dans le petit bureau.

Red sortit finalement de l'Arène avec l'heure de leurs combats. Étonnamment, tous les trois passaient en premier, soit d'ici à peine une heure. En clair, il devait se dépêcher de récupérer ses Pokémon, ainsi que de prévenir Green et Blue. Il pressa donc le pas, dans les rues qui commençaient à se vider.

-Bon sang !

Red n'avait pu empêcher cette petite phrase de sortir de sa bouche. En entrant dans le Centre Pokémon, il avait en effet retrouvé Green et Blue totalement entourés par la quasi-totalité des dresseurs, enthousiastes. Il resta un instant confus, avant de s'approcher, et se faufiler jusqu'à ses amis. Blue était totalement mal à l'aise, cela se lisait sur son visage. Green en revanche affichait un air assuré.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? interrogea Red.

-Euh... Red, ce n'est pas le moment, marmonna Blue.

Dès lors que son nom fut prononcé, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Red se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise, se demandant ce que ces personnes pouvaient bien lui vouloir.

-C'est lui Red ? fit quelqu'un dans la foule.

-Oui, confirma Green, d'un ton fier. Un bon dresseur à n'en pas douter, mais pas autant que moi. Et nous trois, nous avons affronté la Team Rocket et leurs admins.

Red écarquilla les yeux, fixant Green. Il venait de comprendre ce qui se passait. Sans faire attention à la foule autour d'eux, Red empoigna son meilleur ami par le col, malgré le fait qu'il faisait facilement une tête de moins que lui.

-Putain, Green ! rugit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches !?

-Red ! s'écria Blue.

-Laisse Blue, sourit Green, sarcastique.

Il se dégagea de la prise de Red, et afficha un large sourire.

-Ces personnes voulaient savoir si c'était vrai que, selon les rumeurs, on avait affronté la Team Rocket. Je n'ai pu que leur confirmer que c'était vrai.

-Vous êtes impressionnants ! lança une jeune Dresseuse.

-Oui, vous devez être de très bons dresseurs.

Red resta immobile, la rage montant en lui. Green se servait de tels événements pour se la raconter. Et il avait horreur de ça. Il serra les poings, tentant de se calmer, et inspira profondément. Il ne voulait pas frapper son meilleur ami encore une fois.

-Green, arrête ça tout de suite...

-Arrêter quoi ?

-Ce cirque, nom d'Arceus ! s'écria Red. Tu crois que ça va faire plaisir à la Team Rocket de savoir qu'on raconte partout qu'ils ont comme principal problème trois dresseurs pas plus expérimentés que ça ? Ça va nous retomber dessus !

-Tu délires...

Red allait répondre, mais la main de Blue se referma sur son poignet. Elle fit de même avec Green, et s'excusant auprès de la foule, les tira loin de cette dernière. Elle se dépêcha de récupérer à tous les trois leurs Pokémon, et sortit du Centre.

Une fois dehors, à la lumière orangée du coucher de soleil, elle s'arrêta.

-Blue, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda enfin Green.

Elle se retourna, et donna à Green sa réponse, un violente gifle. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Red, et le gifla à son tour. Les deux gifles avaient raisonné dans la rue quasi-déserte. Les deux garçons se massèrent la joue, regardant une Blue bouillonnante de rage.

-Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de vous comporter comme des gamins ?! J'ai honte de vous deux...

Elle se tut, laissant Red et Green silencieux.

-Vous êtes meilleurs amis non ? Alors pourquoi depuis le début de notre voyage, vous ne faites que vous disputer !? Pourquoi ?!

-Attends... Tu oses dire que c'est de ma faute aussi ?! s'insurgea Red. Ce n'est pas moi qui me pavanait comme un Majaspic !

-C'est faux ! rugit Green, vexé. Qui s'est donné en spectacle devant tout le monde ?! Tu t'es comporté comme un Capumain !

La tension était palpable. Red voyait rouge, et ses deux amis tout autant.

-Moi au moins, je ne mets pas mes Pokémon en danger de mort à chaque entraînement ! lâcha Red, faisant claquer ses paroles comme un fouet. Green, je le maintiens, tu traites tes Pokémon comme des esclaves !

-Et toi, comme si c'était des Pokémon juste sortis de leur œuf !

-Vous avez tort tous les deux ! s'exclama Blue. Et puis, c'est pas ça le problème...

-LA FERME ! rugirent à l'unisson les deux garçons.

Blue s'en montra complètement outragée, et se mit à hurler plus fort que les deux garçons, qui pourtant hurlaient déjà à vive voix.

-JE SUIS PAS LA POUR QUE VOUS ME GUEULIEZ DESSUS !

Un silence prit place entre les trois Pallettois. Les regards étaient clairement antipathiques, les uns envers les autres.

-Je crois que c'est pas la peine de continuer à nous engueuler, cracha lentement Blue.

-C'est sûr, j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec deux idiots comme vous...

-Bon débarras !

Ils prirent chacun une direction différente, avant cependant que Red se souvienne d'une chose. Il se retourna, et à la volée, leur cria :

-Au passage ! ... Vos combats sont à 21 heures... Mais vous vous en fichez pas mal j'imagine.

Ils répondirent chacun par un grognement, et continuèrent à s'éloigner. Toujours en colère, Red se dirigea vers le premier bar du coin. Il se mit au comptoir, sans dire bonjour. Le barman haussa un sourcil.

-Quoi ? Tu veux ma photo ? s'énerva Red. Je viens juste acheter un sandwich, rapide.

-Et la politesse ?

-S'il vous plaît... fit Red avec un faux sourire hypocrite.

L'homme ne releva pas sa mauvaise humeur, et se contenta de soupirer. Il prit un sandwich dans le rayon, et le tendit à Red. Ce dernier paya son dû, et quitta l'établissement, en mordant rageusement dans son sandwich.

Il était le premier combattant de la soirée, et en cela, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se faire un vrai repas. Sa mauvaise humeur était tenace, mais il tentait de se calmer. Ce n'était pas bon pour lui de partir pour un combat de cette importance sur de mauvaises bases. Il trouva le petit parc qu'il avait vu plus tôt dans la journée, et s'installa sur un banc pour manger son sandwich.

-Quels idiots ! marmonna Red.

Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Les pics de Green et de Blue lui restaient en tête, alimentant sa colère. Et il termina son sandwich aussi énervé que lorsqu'il l'avait commencé.

Il se rendit donc à l'Arène dans cet état. Au moins, une chose était sûre: il aurait la rage de vaincre. Il pénétra dans l'habitacle réservé aux dresseurs. Sans grande surprise, il retrouva Blue et Green, qui étaient déjà là, chacun à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Red se plaça entre les deux, sans dire un mot. Il observa les gradins, pleins de monde déjà.

-Bienvenue pour une nouvelle soirée dédiée aux combats Pokémon ! s'exclama la voix joyeuse d'un speaker. Vous voulez du show ? Nous vous réservons quelques-uns des meilleurs combats de tout Kanto !

Ovation du public. Red ferma les yeux, attendant qu'il soit appelé.

-Vous la connaissez tous ! Elle est jeune, jolie, mais surtout redoutable, voici la princesse en kimono, ERIKAAAAAAA !

Le public poussa un véritable rugissement, alors qu'au bout du ring, la Championne d'Arène apparaissait. Red se montra un moment surpris. Il la reconnaissait sans mal : c'était la fille qui l'avait inscrite !

-Il nous vient de Bourg-Palette ! Il est jeune, mais pétri de talent, comme le prouvent ses 3 badges, veuillez accueillir le challenger, RED !

Se remettant de sa surprise, Red ouvrit la porte de l'habitacle. Il jeta néanmoins un coup d'œil à Green et Blue, qui se contentèrent de le snober superbement. Il soupira, son énervement reprenant le dessus.

Il s'avança, sous les applaudissements du public, jusqu'à la Championne, habillée d'un kimono. Elle lui jeta un regard surpris.

-Ça ne va pas ?

-Si si, répondit Red, d'un ton évasif. Commençons le combat, vous voulez bien ?

Il serra rapidement la main de la Championne, et revint à la zone qui lui était réservée. Il tourna aussitôt sa casquette. Il voulait vite en découdre avec elle, pour montrer de quel bois il se chauffait à Green et Blue.

-Ce sera un combat en 6 Pokémon contre 6, annonça le speaker. L'enjeu du match, comme chaque soir, est bien entendu le badge de l'Arène de Céladopole !

L'arbitre officiel de la Ligue Pokémon s'avança, regardant les deux dresseurs.

-Bien, je ne vous rappellerais pas toutes les règles de la Ligue Pokémon, vous êtes censés les connaître, annonça l'arbitre. N'oubliez pas, le fair-play avant tout ! Que le match commence !

Aussitôt, Red envoya sa première Poké Ball, sans attendre le Pokémon d'Erika. Apparût aussitôt Hypocéan. Erika se montra surprise, puis envoya son Pokémon : Ortide.

-Quelle erreur ! s'écria le speaker. Le challenger semble bien mal parti avec un Pokémon de type eau !

Red tiqua méchamment. C'était déjà assez honteux d'avoir fait une telle erreur stratégique, ce n'était pas la peine d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie ! Il se sentait stupide, surtout que le terrain, fait de verdure, aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille quant au type de l'Arène.

Son Hypocéan lui lança un regard inquiet. Red répondit par un geste de la main, pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas grave.

-Hypocéan, on y va ! Attaque Hâte !

Le Pokémon eau s'exécuta, pour booster sa vitesse. En face, Ortide passa lui directement à l'offensive sous les ordres de sa Dresseuse. Une attaque Méga-Sangsue, que le Pokémon eau sentit passer.

Red fit continuer Hypocéan avec une attaque Ouragan. Le Pokémon obéit, et forma son attaque. Ortide fut emporté dedans, de même que le feuillage des arbres qui entouraient le ring, qui perdirent consistance.

-Bien ! On enchaîne avec une attaque Saumure !

L'attaque d'eau emporta le Ortide, qui ne s'en montra toutefois pas vraiment affecté. Red serra les dents. Il n'allait tout de même pas se ridiculiser devant Blue et Green...

Hypocéan se tourna vers lui, sentant son trouble, et s'en sentant désolé.

-Non, fais attention au combat ! hurla Red.

Mais trop tard. Erika en avait profité, et ce fut une Giga-Sangsue meurtrière qui eut raison d'Hypocéan, qui s'effondra au sol. Red resta immobile, serrant les poings.

-Putain... Je suis con...

-Le Hypocéan du Challenger est KO, annonça l'arbitre. Qu'il change son Pokémon.

Red rappela son compagnon. Il s'en voulait de s'être fait avoir comme un véritable débutant. En face, Erika aussi se montrait inquiète pour Red.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Le regard de Red se posa sur Blue et Green. Il fronça les sourcils, puis retourna la tête vers Erika.

-Je vais très bien ! lâcha-t-il d'un ton un peu sec. Continuons le combat !

Il accrocha la Ball d'Hypocéan à sa ceinture, et se saisit de celle de Reptincel. Il n'allait prendre aucun risque.

-Reptincel, à toi !

-Cel tin ! rugit le Pokémon en sortant de sa Ball.

Le Pokémon feu était visiblement prêt à combattre... Mais Red remarqua que lui aussi gardait un œil sur lui. Il s'en montra passablement énervé.

-Ne t'occupe pas de moi ! lança-t-il. Focalise-toi sur le combat !

Son plus fidèle compagnon obéit sans aucun problème... Mais Red sentait que c'était à contrecœur. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se formaliser, puisque l'arbitre annonçait le début du second Round.

Reptincel bondit aussitôt, pour infliger au Ortide une attaque Croc de Feu, dévastatrice. Le Pokémon adverse poussa un cri de douleur.

-Ortide, réagit ! Poudre Toxik !

-Reptincel, replie-toi immédiatement.

Le Pokémon Feu fut assez rapide, et évita le rayon de l'attaque. Red s'en montra satisfait. Il n'allait pas laisser Erika et son Ortide toucher une seule fois son Reptincel.

-Parfait ! Et maintenant, Lance-Flamme !

Sans le moindre souci, le torrent de flammes enveloppa le Ortide, pour le laisser calciné au sol, offrant une égalité momentanée.

-Le Challenger semble s'être réveillé, annonça le speaker. Il est vrai que Reptincel est un bien meilleur choix tactique qu'Hypocéan. Voyons voir... Oh, oui, Erika fait désormais appel à Noadkoko, un bon Pokémon !

Noadkoko ? Red fouilla sa veste, pour sortir le Pokédex. L'appareil apprit à Red qu'il s'agissait de l'évolution de Noeunoeuf, un Pokémon que Green utilisait... Raison de plus pour ne pas perdre.

-Noadkoko, attaque Canon-Graine !

Trop occupé à regarder son Pokédex, Red s'était fait prendre de vitesse.

-Merde ! Reptincel, esquive !

Mais c'était trop tard. Reptincel aurait eu le temps d'esquiver en temps normal, mais le souci qu'il se faisait pour son dresseur ne lui avait pas permis de réagir assez vite. Et il s'était pris la puissante graine-boulet en plein ventre, lui coupant le souffle.

Red s'en sentit mal, en voyant Reptincel se redresser difficilement.

-Bon sang... On attend pas ! Lance-Flamme, tout de suite !

Le Pokémon prit quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, puis déclencha son souffle enflammé. Noadkoko eut néanmoins le temps d'affaiblir l'attaque à l'aide d'un mur lumière. Red grogna de mécontentement.

-Noadkoko, attaque Giga-Sangsue !

-Pas cette fois ! Reptincel, Rebondifeu !

Noadkoko eut le temps de drainer un peu de vie à Reptincel... Mais la boule de feu surpuissante de Reptincel fut bien trop puissante pour qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose. Il résista néanmoins, décontenançant Red.

-Bon sang, il est increvable ce cocotier sur pattes ?

Mais il comprit alors, en regardant Reptincel... Il n'était pas comme dans les autres combats... Non, sa position était moins sûre d'elle, il était clairement déconcentré, et ne se donnait pas à fond. C'est pour cela qu'en face, les Pokémon résistaient si bien à ses attaques.

Red s'énerva.

-Reptincel ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, ne t'occupe pas de moi !

Le Pokémon se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

-Tin, celrep tincel cel ! fit-il.

Clairement, cela voulait dire qu'il était normal qu'il se fasse du souci pour lui. Red serra les dents... Avant de voir l'attaque arriver.

-Reptincel ! Plonge à droite ! hurla-t-il sur un ton d'alarme.

Le Pokémon feu, cette fois-ci, se montra alerte, et esquiva l'Écrasement de Noadkoko de justesse. Les cris du public prouvèrent leur déception de voir la Championne manquer une occasion de se débarrasser d'un Pokémon fort gênant.

Red s'en montra agacé... Sans même les regarder, il était sûr que Green et Blue encourageaient eux aussi Erika. Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire.

-Donne-toi à fond ! Lance-Flamme !

Cette fois ci, le torrent enflammé emporta sans aucun problème Noadkoko, brûlant au passage une bonne surface de l'herbe. Lorsque l'attaque cessa, Noadkoko était étendu au sol, fumant.

-Ah, tu reviens dans la course, sourit Erika. Je vais pouvoir combattre un peu plus sérieusement !

Elle lança une Poké Ball, qui cette fois fit sortir une sorte de grosse cloche végétale. Rapidement, Red put lire sur son Pokédex qu'il s'agissait d'un Boustiflor.

-Toujours du plante, on a l'avantage ! Reptincel, encore une fois, Lance-Flamme !

Le souffle enflammé de Reptincel brûla encore tout sur son passage, y compris le Pokémon adverse. Mais deux lianes sortirent du torrent de flammes, pour venir s'enrouler autour de Reptincel, qui, pris par surprise, stoppa son attaque. Boustiflor venait de s'accrocher au Pokémon feu, en le ligotant.

-Surpris, non ?

-Je n'ai rien vu venir... balbutia Red.

Erika avait profité du fait que Red avait baissé sa garde pour attaquer plus fort... Et il allait le payer cash.

-Boustiflor, Poudre Toxik ! ordonna Erika.

Cette fois-ci, aucune chance d'échapper à l'attaque. Red grinça des dents, en entendant Reptincel gémir. Cela lui rappelait son premier combat...

Non, cette fois-ci, il ne perdrait pas ! Red posa son sac au sol, et chercha dedans. Et avec détresse, ne trouva aucun Antidote.

-Merde... J'aurais dû en acheter lorsque j'étais au centre-commercial...

Il se tourna vers Reptincel, qui se débattait avec Boustiflor, et avec le poison qui lui rongeait lentement ses forces. Red inspira profondément. Il se concentra, oubliant Green, Blue, ses soucis... Il avait besoin de la plus grande concentration dont il était capable.

-Reptincel... Notre temps d'action est compté, dit Red, tentant de rester calme, bien que le tremblement de se voix trahissait son inquiétude. Alors écoute bien, je veux que chaque action que je te dirais soit faite précisément, avec le plus grand soin...

Le Pokémon serra les dents, mais hocha la tête, remarquant le changement d'attitude de son dresseur.

-Donc, on commence par se débarrasser du gêneur... Attaque Crocs de Feu.

Reptincel planta sa mâchoire enflammée dans ce qui ressemblait à la lèvre de Boustiflor. Cela suffit à mettre le Pokémon adverse KO, permettant à ce dernier de lâcher prise. Red avait jaugé, en quelques secondes, son adversaire, et son niveau de vie, pour déterminer l'attaque de Reptincel qui suffirait à le mettre KO, tout en lui faisant utiliser le moins de force possible. Et à l'évidence, il avait bien jugé.

Red fut tenté d'observer la réaction de Green et de Blue. Mais il se fit violence, et garda le regard braqué sur le ring. Il savait que s'il les regardait, il s'énerverait à nouveau, et perdrait ses moyens, ainsi que toute chance d'accéder à la victoire. Il devait garder son sang-froid.

-Boustiflor, reviens !

Tenant la Poké Ball du Pokémon à bout de bras, elle prit son temps pour faire le changement. Tout à fait normal, elle profitait de l'empoisonnement de Reptincel. Red savait toutefois que lorsqu'un Pokémon sur le terrain était empoisonné, les règles de la Ligue Pokémon donnaient un maximum de dix secondes pour orchestrer un changement de Pokémon après un KO.

L'arbitre surveillait donc sa montre. Mais Erika savait ce qu'elle faisait, et à la dixième seconde pile, envoya la Ball de son Pokémon.

-On dirait un plat de spaghettis... marmonna Red.

Saquedeneu, comme le lui avait appris le Pokédex, faisait désormais face à son Reptincel empoisonné. Il devait à nouveau être précis et concis.

-Saquedeneu, utilise une attaque Pouvoir Antique !

Une attaque Roche... Logique. Red ne se laissa cependant pas faire, et d'une Vive-Attaque, fit esquiver l'attaque à Reptincel, tout en attaquant de son côté.

Le Pokémon l'écoutait et suivait ses indications à la perfection. Le duo était comme en symbiose. Red se sentait toutefois coupable qu'il ait fallu un empoisonnement pour arriver à ce stade...

-Reptincel, attaque Rebondifeu.

La boule de feu se ficha dans l'enchevêtrement de lianes qui composait le corps de Saquedeneu, qui ressembla un instant à une gerbe de flammes. Erika fit utiliser une attaque Giga-Sangsue, pour régénérer un peu son Pokémon.

Mais Red savait que ce ne serait pas suffisant. Une seconde attaque Rebondifeu suffit à mettre KO le Pokémon Plante.

-Tu es bien plus efficace d'un coup, constata Erika.

-...

-Meilleur dans les moments critiques... La marque des bons dresseurs.

Red préféra ne pas répondre, pour éviter de perdre sa concentration, et par extension, du temps. Il voyait Reptincel devenir de plus en plus faible... Il titubait même à présent. Il espérait au moins entraîner le Pokémon suivant au tapis, pour pouvoir se charger du dernier avec ses quatre autres Pokémon, même si aucun n'était vraiment avantagé.

-Vas-y, Empiflor !

L'évolution de Boustiflor. Ça allait être dur, mais Red allait tout faire pour réussir son objectif. A tout casser, s'il se débrouillait bien, il lui restait juste assez de temps pour lancer deux attaques... La grande inconnue était de savoir si ces dernières suffiraient à mettre l'Empiflor au tapis.

-Reptincel, Lance-Flamme ! lança Red, le ton commençant à trahir son stress.

Le Pokémon, malgré sa fatigue, chargea son attaque, puis la fit déferler sur Empiflor, qui répliqua avec ses Fouet Lianes. Reptincel se fit gifler par ces dernières, et Red craint qu'il ne soit trop faible pour résister. Mais il tint bon, et gratta une bonne partie de la vitalité d'Empiflor.

A présent, allait venir le moment de vérité... C'était la dernière attaque de Reptincel.

-Reptincel, attaque...

-Empiflor, Ténacité ! hurla Erika, avant que Red n'eut fini d'ordonner son attaque.

Ténacité ! Tous les espoirs de Red se craquelèrent dans son esprit, puis se brisèrent.

-...Lance-Flamme... acheva-t-il d'une voix faible.

Le torrent de flamme aurait sûrement du mettre à terre le Pokémon adverse... Mais il résista avec brio au torrent de flammes. Lorsque Reptincel acheva l'attaque, il s'effondra au sol, haletant. Il avait véritablement tout donné.

-Merde... merde... MERDE ! hurla Red, sentant la panique l'envahir.

En face, il restait deux Pokémon, et aucun de ses Pokémon ne pourrait vraiment lutter. Mélodelfe n'avait que Métronome pour vraiment pouvoir faire mal, mais cela nécessitait de la chance. Ortide ne pourrait lutter contre des Pokémon plante plus forts que lui, et Pikachu se ferait avoir par le poison, incapable de les battre par attaque électrique...

Il rappela Reptincel, qui s'était bien battu... Mieux que jamais même. Mais Red, lui, avait fait trop d'erreurs, dues à son manque de concentration. Et il ne supporterait pas de voir ses Pokémon se faire battre les uns après les autres.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Erika.

-J'aban...

Mais Red s'interrompit, lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur la Ball qu'il avait machinalement pris dans la main. Il avait pensé se saisir de la Ball de Mélodelfe... Sauf que ce n'était pas Mélodelfe à l'intérieur de cette dernière.

Insecateur. Un Pokémon de type Insecte, mais aussi Vol... Red sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort, l'espoir renaissant...

Mais dans un coin de sa tête, une pensée se formait... Utiliser Insécteur pour gagner reviendrait à devoir une partie de sa victoire à Blue... Et ça, il ne le supporterait pas. La colère reprenait place dans son esprit.

Un dilemme s'imposait à lui...

Il leva les yeux au ciel, alors qu'Erika attendait toujours qu'il réagisse.

-Le Challenger est prié d'envoyer son Pokémon, ou bien de déclarer forfait, annonça l'arbitre, irrité par l'attente.

Red ferma les yeux. Qu'allait-il faire ? Allait-il écouter sa colère, et abandonner, et ne rien devoir à personne ? Ou bien allait-il mettre sa fierté de côté ?

Fierté... Le mot raisonna dans son esprit, pour former l'image d'un Green arborant un sourire narquois. Red ouvrit les yeux, et envoya la Ball d'Insécateur, pour le libérer.

-Je ne m'abaisserais pas à ton niveau... grinça Red.

Il jeta un regard vers Green et Blue. La jeune fille paraissait totalement surprise, ne s'attendant visiblement pas qu'il accepte d'utiliser Insecateur. Green, lui, gardait son air hautain, et le toisait du regard.

Red pointa son doigt vers Green.

-Je ne m'abaisserais pas à ton niveau ! répéta-t-il, avec force, et plus de conviction.

Malgré le brouhaha du public, et l'incompréhension passagère d'Erika, de l'arbitre et du speaker, c'était un silence qui régnait entre les deux rivaux. Lentement, un sourire narquois prit place sur le visage de Green, montrant son amusement. Red baissa le bras, mais garda son regard braqué sur Green.

Aucune amitié ne subsistait. Ils n'étaient plus que rivaux à ce moment précis.

-Regarde bien Green, murmura Red. Je vais te prouver que je vaux mieux que toi...

Il se tourna vers Erika et l'arbitre.

-Nous pouvons terminer le combat.

L'arbitre hocha la tête, et se remit à sa place. Puis, il déclara la reprise du combat.

-Insecateur, tout de suite, Cru-Aile !

L'attaque fit mouche, et envoya sans coup frémir l'Empiflor d'Erika au tapis. Aucune surprise.

-Ton attitude a changé, fit remarquer Erika en rappelant son Pokémon. Je ne comprends pas.

-Il y a rien à comprendre, répondit Red. Du moins, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre...

Seuls Green et Blue pouvaient comprendre. Par ses actions, Red espérait leur prouver qu'il valait mieux qu'eux... C'était peut-être de la fierté aussi... Mais pas la même que celle de Green.

-Me voilà avec mon dernier Pokémon ! Rafflesia, je te choisis !

Face à lui, ce fut un Pokémon avec une immense fleur sur la tête qui prit place sur le ring. Mais Red savait qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre.

-Insécateur, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps... Mais on va tous les deux remporter notre première victoire !

-Ca inseteur ! fit le Pokémon.

Il lui faisait confiance. Red sourit. Peut-être que le vieux Chen avait raison... Il pouvait former des liens avec n'importe quel Pokémon.

Rafflesia commença à attaquer, par une attaque Acide. Mais Insécateur était bien trop rapide pour l'attaque. D'un coup de ses pattes en forme de faux, sous l'impulsion de Red, il utilisa une dévastatrice attaque Tranche. Rafflesia tituba en arrière.

-Giga-Sangsue ! ordonna Erika.

Mais le gain de vitalité de Rafflesia par ce drainage fut complètement négligeable. Les types d'Insécateur lui donnaient une quasi-immunité aux attaques plantes.

-Insécateur, finissons-en ! Attaque Cru-Aile !

Aucune hésitation. Le Pokémon chargea, à pleine vitesse de ses ailes, et frappa Rafflesia avec ces dernières. Le Pokémon fleur poussa un long cri, puis s'écroula aux pieds d'Erika, KO.

-Le Rafflesia de la Championne Erika est KO ! annonça l'arbitre.

-Les 6 Pokémon d'Erika son KO, hurla le speaker, extatique. La victoire de ce combat revient donc au Challenger, RED DU BOURG PALETTE !

Ce fut une ovation du public qui se fit entendre à la suite de cette annonce. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Red. Insécateur s'était tourné vers lui. Red n'hésita pas, et fonça sur lui, pour l'enlacer, un remerciement pour cette victoire. Avec une tendresse étonnante, le Pokémon lui rendit l'étreinte, tout en prenant soin de ses faux.

Red posa ensuite son regard vers Green et Blue. Blue avait la mine perdue. Alors que Green avait repris son air hautain ne laissant transparaître que de la fierté.

-Bravo, Red, sourit Erika, en venant à sa rencontre. Notre combat était certes un peu décousu, mais tu m'as battue dans les règles de l'art.

Elle décrocha de sa ceinture de kimono une petite bourse, et en sortit un petit morceau de métal multicolore, que Red devina être le badge de l'Arène de Céladopole.

-Te voici désormais détenteur du badge Prisme, preuve de ta victoire contre moi. Félicitations !

Red se saisit alors du badge. Il leva la main, montrant le badge au public, qui se mit à applaudir à tout rompre. Une sorte de cri, ressemblant à quelque chose comme « WOUHOU ! » se fit même entendre. Puis, Red baissa le bras, et épingla son badge sur le revers de sa veste.

Erika lui serra une dernière fois la main, et se permit même de lui poser une bise sur la joue. Red repartit alors, et pénétra à nouveau dans l'habitacle, où se trouvaient à présent, en plus de Green et de Blue, quelques autres dresseurs, qui l'applaudirent poliment. Green l'ignora superbement. Blue, elle, s'approcha doucement.

-Tu as utilisé Insécateur ? J'aurais pensé que...

-J'aurais pensé aussi, interrompit Red, le ton abrupt. Mais finalement, j'ai réfléchi... Et il aurait été contraire à mon credo de refuser de l'utiliser parce qu'il t'appartenait auparavant.

Il se tut, pour laisser la jeune fille comprendre vraiment ce qu'il disait.

-Ça n'a donc rien à voir avec toi. Je ne te dois rien.

Il reprit sa route, allant vers la sortie de l'habitacle. Il se retourna cependant une dernière fois, pour s'adresser à Green et Blue, qui le fixaient.

-A présent, on fait route à part, prononça Red. Mais malgré tout...

Il ouvrit la porte.

-Bonne chance.

Le lendemain matin, Red se réveilla dans l'un des lits du Centre Pokémon. Il se leva, et faillit tomber quand il trébucha contre Reptincel qui avait dormi sur le tapis.

-Celrep ! se plaignit le Pokémon, visiblement de mauvaise humeur d'avoir été réveillé ainsi.

-Hey, t'as qu'à pas te mettre dans le passage ! rétorqua Red. Regarde Pikachu, lui au moins dort là où on ne peut pas lui marcher dessus.

Il se pencha pour regarder la souris électrique qui dormait paisiblement, sous le lit. Reptincel grogna.

-Oui, bon, c'est vrai, t'es trop gros pour dormir sous le lit, concéda Red. Allez, fais pas la tête, on réveille Pikachu, et on va s'engloutir notre déjeuner.

En quittant la chambre, Red tomba sur le journal du jour, à disposition des dresseurs. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil sur les résultats de la veille. Sans surprise, Green et Blue avaient eux aussi remporté leur combat. Il referma le journal, et se dirigea vers la cafétéria, suivi de Reptincel et Pikachu.

Ainsi, Red et ses Pokémon quittèrent tôt la ville de Céladopole, par l'Ouest. Red savait qu'il y avait une route qui avait été construite artificiellement pour rejoindre la pointe de Parmanie. Mais mieux que tout, il y avait une piste cyclable dessus !

Mais pour le moment, il faisait face à un immense Pokémon qui lui barrait la route. Voilà qui était plutôt problématique. Si encore il avait pu le contourner ! Mais non, il avait fallu que ce dernier s'allonge sur toute la longueur du chemin.

-Bon... On va tenter de le capturer tranquille... marmonna Red en sortant une Poké Ball.

Il la lança, mais cette dernière rebondit sur l'immense ventre du Pokémon, pour lui revenir en pleine tête. Cela fit beaucoup rire son Pikachu.

-Hey, pas la peine de rire ! se vexa Red. On va le chopper celui-là, c'est moi qui te le dis ! Allez, réveille-moi ça à coup de Tonnerre !

Il aurait pu utiliser la Poké-Flûte, certes... Mais après tout, autant profiter du fait qu'il était endormi, non ?

La décharge réveilla le Pokémon, mais ce dernier, au moins, était déjà affaibli. Enfin, un peu.

-Alors mon gros, ta sieste est finie ?

Le Pokémon tourna la tête vers lui, avant de se redresser. Son ombre recouvrait entièrement Red et Pikachu, qui se montraient impressionnés par la stature du Pokémon.

-Ronflex... marmonna le Pokémon, encore somnolent.

-C'est décidé... Toi, je t'aurais dans mon équipe ! Pikachu, Tonnerre, encore une fois !

L'attaque électrique lancée par Pikachu enveloppa le Pokémon... Mais ne sembla pas lui faire beaucoup d'effet. Cela s'expliquait sûrement par sa grande défense...

Le Ronflex répliqua par un Plaquage... de tout son poids. Red bondit en arrière, de même que Pikachu... Le sol trembla lorsque Ronflex se laissa tomber.

-Bon sang, mais il est fou ! Pikachu, reviens !

Il allait devoir frapper fort, et avec un Pokémon un peu plus résistant que son compagnon électrique... Insécateur se montrait le choix idéal.

-Insécateur, à toi !

Le Pokémon apparut, les faux prêtes à l'usage. Red s'attendait à devoir encaisser une attaque... Avant de remarquer que le Ronflex s'était tout bonnement rendormi.

-Bordel, ce Pokémon est un gag ! s'exclama le dresseur.

Mais d'un certain point de vue, ça l'arrangeait pas mal. Insecateur boosta son attaque à l'aide de plusieurs Danses-Lames, avant de foncer dans le tas à l'aide d'une attaque Tranche. L'attaque fut si puissante que le Ronflex décolla un peu du sol, pour atterrir un mètre plus loin, faisant à nouveau trembler la terre.

-Je pense que ça devrait suffire ! s'exclama Red, en armant sa Poké Ball. Ronflex, tu es à moi !

La Poké Ball engloba le gros Pokémon, ce qui subitement fit un grand vide dans le paysage. Elle bougea une dizaine de seconde, pour finalement s'immobiliser.

Red sauta de joie, avant de se saisir de la Ball. Il put observer Ronflex à travers la coque... C'était comique d'avoir au creux de la main un Pokémon aussi volumineux.

-Bon, je crois qu'un passage au Centre avant de repartir s'impose.

Il devait en effet organiser son équipe, et soigner son nouveau compagnon. Il fit donc chemin inverse, pour retourner jusqu'au Centre Pokémon. Là-bas, il utilisa, pour la première fois, le téléporteur Pokémon inventé par Léo, pour stocker Ortide. Ronflex ferait un allié bien plus solide.

C'est donc avec une équipe différente de celle avec laquelle il était arrivé à Céladopole qu'il quitta la ville. Son prochain arrêt était Parmanie, la ville qui abritait le fameux Parc Safari. Red avait toujours rêvé de le visiter un jour.

Brisant ses pensées, une sonnerie se fit entendre, surprenant le garçon. Il chercha un instant d'où elle pouvait venir, avant de comprendre. Il sortit d'une poche de sa veste le Pokématos que lui avait fourni Beladonis, et décrocha.

-A...allo ?

« Red ? fit la voie de Beladonis. Écoute, et ne m'interromps pas, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. »

-Euh... Okay...

« J'ai des infos sur la Team Rocket. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'ils fabriquent, mais en tout cas, ça semble être un gros coup.

-Un coup ? Où ça ?

« Ça, en revanche, j'ai réussi à le savoir. Ils vont intervenir à... Non ! Je dois te laisser ! »

-Attendez ! Où ?! Où ?!

Mais rien ne répondit au bout du fil. Red tenta de rappeler, mais ne parvint pas à rejoindre Beladonis... Une pensée terrible prit place dans l'esprit du garçon.

-Enlevé comme Léo ?

* * *

Et voilà !

Bon, c'est pas un chapitre qui apporte énormément d'éléments, bien qu'il s'est révélé plus intéressant qu'il ne devait l'être au départ. Je suis d'ailleurs plutôt fier du combat contre Erika. =)

Nous sommes maintenant, environ, au milieu de la fic. J'espère que vous prenez plaisir à la lire, car moi, je prend énormément de plaisir à l'écrire.

Bref, je remercie ma chère Gwenola, correctrice qui m'a bien aidé à reprendre l'écriture après le grand trou dût au bac. Et je remercie aussi Sush', ce petit con trouvant toujours malgré lui le moyen de me redonner motivation.

Ah, et comme j'ai vu cette question plusieurs fois... Non, il n'y aura pas de slash Red/Green. Ils sont amis, rien de plus, et vous le voyez bien dans la fic, c'est un triangle amoureux entre les trois héros, avec une Blue entre les deux. Néanmoins, libre à vous de voir ce que vous voulez.

Enfin, si jamais vous avez aimé, le faire savoir via une review, constructive ou non, c'est toujours sympathique pour l'auteur. ^^ Après tout c'est notre seul salaire dans la jungle d'Internet. ^^

Merci.

Niv'


	15. Jouer au héros

Yosh !

Me voilà après beaucoup d'absence, et un One-Shot très spécial, Alpha et oméga. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est la suite de Kanto's Story que je vous livre. Les raison du long temps d'attente ? Job d'été, mode Geek (Xenoblade Chronicles ! *_* ), manque d'inspiration que j'ai dût combattre... J'ai presque tout eu, sauf la maladie. Bref, profitez du chapitre. ^^

Bonne lecture. =)

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :** Jouer au héros

A peine avaient ils entrevu une aide providentielle que celle-ci s'était envolée. Beladonis restait injoignable, Red avait tenté plusieurs fois de le contacter. Le garçon craignait que ce dernier ai été découvert par ses supérieurs, ou bien enlevé par la Team Rocket. Mais le policier était conscient des risques qu'il encourait, il le savait aussi mieux que quiconque... Lui seul avait véritablement tenté de ramener la justice dans la police de Kanto, et il devait faire face aux conséquences.

Assis sur une banquette, à l'étage d'un bâtiment se trouvant à l'entrée de la piste cyclable, Red était inquiet. Beladonis n'était plus en mesure de l'aider, certes... Mais il lui avait laissé une information essentielle : la Team Rocket préparait quelque chose. Et c'était loin d'être une bonne nouvelle au goût du dresseur. Il avait pût entrevoir la formidable puissance de frappe de la Team Rocket, et que cette dernière prépare à nouveau quelque chose l'inquiétait énormément. Et puis, contrairement aux autres fois où il les avait cherché, cette fois-ci, il ignorait où tout cela allait se dérouler. Mais plus que ça, le fait de ne savoir où chercher l'empêchait de continuer sa quête de réponses quant à son père. C'était égoïste de penser ça, il le savait. Plus que Léo ou protéger tout le monde, Red voulait des réponses.

-Rep, grogna le Pokémon, sortant son maître de ses pensées.

-Désolé Reptincel, sourit Red. Je sais que je t'avais promis de ne plus avoir d'idées noires.

Son Pokémon était inquiet pour lui. En quelques mois, l'humain et le Pokémon, le premier de Red, avaient appris à se connaître, et savaient pour ainsi dire quasiment tout l'un de l'autre. Reptincel sentait le trouble qui l'agitait, Red en était conscient. Les blessures du passé, liées à son père, n'étaient finalement pas totalement cicatrisées.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? lui demanda alors le garçon. On pourrait retourner à Céladopole, tenter de voir où se trouve Beladonis, non ?

Le Pokémon secoua la tête.

-Celrep, tinrep, répondit-il.

-Oui... Après-tout, ce serait le meilleur moyen de se faire capturer aussi, tu as raison. Mais dans ce cas, on fait quoi ?

Le Pokémon haussa les épaules, faisant comprendre à son camarade humain que c'était lui le dresseur, et donc à lui de prendre les décisions. Il comprenait parfaitement son Pokémon, non pas par le langage, mais par toutes ses mimiques, ses différents types regards et les émotions qu'il parvenait à faire transparaître par ses cris. Red les bras appuyés contre ses genoux fixait la terrasse qui se trouvait face à lui. Un gamin admirait le panorama à travers des lunettes pour touristes, un air extatique au visage. Un vieil homme, peut-être son grand-père, lui indiquait où regarder. Red reposa son regard sur le sol devant ses pieds. Il tourna la tête vers Reptincel, et ouvrit la bouche :

-Le mieux à faire, je pense, c'est de continuer notre conquête des badges, prononça-t-il doucement. Au moins, on pourra s'entraîner, et devenir plus fort en vue d'affronter la Team Rocket. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

Reptincel hocha la tête, montrant son accord. Red se leva alors de la banquette, puis s'étira. Il rejeta un dernier coup d'œil par la baie vitrée ouverte qui donnait sur la terrasse. L'océan était visible à perte de vue, se fondant presque avec le ciel. Seule l'immense passerelle – à moins que ce soit une sorte d'immense digue – qui accueillait la piste cyclable ainsi qu'une route pour les autres véhicules formait une ligne qui filait à l'horizon, comme flottant sur l'océan. Le gouvernement de Kanto avait même eu le bon goût de faire comme de petits espaces verts sur la passerelle. C'était par-là qu'ils allaient se rendre à Parmanie. Red pris la Ball de Reptincel, et le rappela à l'intérieur. Puis, il se dirigea vers les escalier, et descendit les marches.

Au rez-de-chaussée, le regard de Red retomba sur le policier, qu'il avait déjà aperçu en arrivant ici. Il était censé garder l'entrée de la piste cyclable, et vérifier que cette dernière n'était emprunté que par des cyclistes. En théorie, car actuellement, le garde ne gardait rien du tout. En tout cas, de l'avis de Red, dormir à grand renfort de ronflements n'était pas un comportement normal pour une personne censé garder le passage.

-La police ne compte vraiment que des bras cassés, marmonna Red de mauvaise humeur.

Il ne s'attarda pas, et prit la sortie qui menait à la piste cyclable.

Red sortit la bicyclette de son sac. Il l'enfourcha, un petit sourire narquois prenant place sur son visage. Il venait de songer que Green et Blue n'avaient pas de vélo en leur possession. Ils allaient donc devoir passer par l'autre côté pour parvenir à Parmanie, et pour cela, ils devaient faire un détour complet, notamment en repassant soit par Lavanville, soit par Carmin-Sur-Mer. Bien fait pour eux tiens ! Red tapa du pied au sol, et s'élança. Le vent commença à lui siffler dans les oreilles, et les embruns marins lui chatouillait doucement le nez. C'était très agréable au goût du garçon, et lui procurait un intense et profond sentiment de liberté. Et puis, le soleil qui baignait cette journée d'hiver réchauffait un peu l'air. Il aurait aimé que ses Pokémon partagent ce moment avec lui, mais un vélo n'était fait que pour une personne, humaine de surcroît.

Le bruit des voitures et autres camions qui roulaient à côté était la seule ombre à ce tableau idyllique. Red, pédalant, commença à croiser quelques cyclistes. Il fut surpris de constater que la plupart arboraient une mine contrariée. Puis, au loin, commença à se former comme une tache sombre sur la piste cyclable. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, Red parvenait à distinguer de mieux en mieux de quoi il s'agissait. Si au début il ne s'agissait que de vagues silhouettes, le garçon arriva rapidement à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un attroupement. De même, au fur et à mesure, il parvenait à entendre comme des cris, et autres plaintes.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de cet attroupement que Red pût à comprendre ce qui se passait ici. En fait, il y avait trois groupes différents. Aux deux extrémités, on trouvait des cyclistes, comme lui, la mine totalement mécontente, attroupés. Au centre, un groupe de motards à l'air mauvais, bloquant la piste aux cyclistes à l'aide de leurs bécanes. Descendant de sa selle, Red posa son vélo au sol, et commença à se faufiler à travers la foule, curieux de découvrir les dessous de cette histoire.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Red à un homme en costume cravate.

-Ce qu'il se passe ?! s'insurgea l'homme. Ces motards nous bloquent la voie ! Et ils nous réclament de l'argent pour nous laisser passer.

Du racket. Red leva les yeux au ciel. Bon sang, il quittait la Team Rocket pour retrouver des petits malfrats bas de gamme. Et encore une fois, la police n'avait pas fait son boulot, il remarquait. Les motards avaient dût profiter du sommeil du garde, qui était très efficace comme l'avait vu Red, pour investir la piste cyclable avec leurs motos.

-On veut passer ! hurlait une femme.

-C'est une honte ! renchérit un homme.

Se levant de sa moto, un loubard vêtu d'une épaisse veste de cuir ouverte en grand, laissant apparaître son torse nu et velu vint au-devant de la foule. Il devait être le chefs de ces bikers, songea Red. Déjà impressionnant par sa stature, il leva simplement ses deux énormes bras pour faire taire la foule, d'un geste.

-Allons, allons ! minimisa le loubard. Nous ne vous empêchons pas de passer...

-Vous devez juste passer à la caisse ! rigola un autre biker.

Et tous se mirent à rire. Les innocents cyclistes recommencèrent à protester, en s'époumonant. Un homme, l'air visiblement pressé, perdit patience. Il enfourcha son vélo, et fonça sur les motards en pédalant. Red le vit forcer le passage... Il crut un instant qu'il allait réussir. Mais ce fut avant qu'un énorme motard ne se mette en travers de sa route, l'arrêtant brutalement. Sous les regards horrifiés des cyclistes, des deux côtés, ce dernier l'empoigna au col.

-Je... je... balbutia l'homme, livide.

-Il nous semble avoir été clair, dit-il. Ici, pour passer, faut payer. Regardez-bien vous autres, que ça vous serve d'exemple !

Le motard leva son énorme poing. L'homme, comprenant ce qui allait se passer, commença à se débattre de plus en plus fort. Red pensa d'abord que ce n'était que de l'intimidation... mais ferma les yeux lorsque le poing s'écrasa dans la tête de l'homme, avec une violence effrayante. Ce fut un silence d'horreur qui prit place sur la piste cyclable. Le motard lâcha l'homme, qui s'effondra au sol, le visage ensanglanté, inconscient.

Un expression malsaine prit place sur le visage du loubard, semblable à celle d'une bête sauvage en quête de sang. Il donna un coup de pied dans les côtes de l'homme, continuant de « montrer l'exemple ». Le craquement sinistre qui parvint aux oreilles de Red le fit grimacer... Ça n'annonçait rien de bon pour le pauvre type qui avait tenté sa chance. Un tel comportement révoltait le garçon. Le motard, ayant fini de se défouler sur sa victime, se tourna une nouvelle fois vers eux, prenant un air narquois.

-Alors, qui d'autre veut tenter sa chance ? Il serait peut-être plus sage de payer, non ?

Des murmures s'élevèrent autour de Red. Chacun redoutait de subir le même sort que ce pauvre innocent. L'intimidation des bikers avait parfaitement fonctionné, et ils risquaient d'obtenir effectivement ce qu'ils désiraient...

Mais lui n'était pas d'accord avec ce qui se passait là. Il soupira. Décidément, ça allait devenir une habitude ça, de jouer aux héros... A croire qu'il possédait ce complexe absurde de vouloir protéger tout le monde. A réflexion, d' ailleurs, Red se rendait compte qu'effectivement, il était atteint de ce syndrome.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'humour. Devant le manque de réaction des cyclistes, victimes de ces motards, et ce des deux côtés, Red s'avança. Sortant de la foule, le jeune dresseur vint au-devant des motards. Le silence seul accompagnait ses pas. Red sentait les regards étonnés dans son dos. En face de lui, c'était des mines curieuses, quelques-unes effarés même, qui lui faisaient face. Il était vrai que par rapport à eux, il paraissait minuscule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, petit, fit le loubard, se plantant devant lui. T'as de l'argent ?

Red devait quasiment se tordre le cou pour pouvoir soutenir le regard du loubard. Il se contenta de décrocher une Poké Ball de sa ceinture.

-J'ai de quoi payer, déclara-t-il doucement. De quoi vous faire payer.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à l'homme qui lui faisait face de comprendre le sens des paroles qu'il venait de dire. La Poké Ball qu'il avait à la main tomba au sol, et laissa apparaître Pikachu, qui était déjà en train de charger son attaque. Les yeux de chacun se posèrent sur le Pokémon. Le loubard les écarquilla, de surprise.

-Pikachu, attaque Tonnerre !

L'onde de choc percuta de plein fouet le loubard, l'expulsant tel un boulet de canon dans ses collègues motards, renversant quelques motos au passages. Il termina son chemin en s'encastrant dans l'une d'elle.

-C'est pas possible, murmurèrent les motards.

-Comment il a pût tenir une cette Poké Ball ? interrogea un motard, les yeux ronds. Elle devait au bas mot contenir au moins... 100 000 volts !

Red avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ses gants, il se l'était rendu compte, l'isolait de n'importe quel élément tel que le chaud, le froid ou l'électricité... Cela lui permettait de faire charger leurs attaques à ses Pokémon alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas encore sur le terrain, lui donnant alors l'avantage de la surprise. Un peu à contre cœur en ce moment, il était vrai, il remerciait Blue de lui avoir dégoté ces gants sur ce rocket.

Si les motards étaient effarés, la foule l'observaient avec une mine totalement choquée, de découvrir qu'un gamin osait défier ces motards. Le loubard semblait se remettre de l'attaque et de la surprise. Avec des mouvements saccadés, il s'extirpa de la carcasse de moto, non sans mal, et se redressa sur ses deux jambes. La colère se lisait sur son visage. Il bouscula une bonne partie de ses comparses pour revenir face à Red, complètement hors de lui, ses yeux fixant le garçon d'un regard plus noir que la mort.

-Toi... toi... fulminait-t-il. Tu vas me payer cet affront ! PRENDS-CA !

Le poing du loubard partit droit sur Red. Le garçon dût avouer qu'il fut pris de court sur le coup. Avec un petit cri se surprise, il fit un bond en arrière pour éviter le coup de poing qui lui était destiné. Pikachu n'attendit pas les ordres de son maître, et partit le défendre en utilisant une Queue de Fer.

-Ah ! Tu veux te la jouer combat de Pokémon ?!

Le loubard fut plus rapide que l'attaque de Pikachu, et avait sorti de dessous sa veste une Poké Ball, qu'il lança au sol pour libérer son Pokémon. Le première chose qui frappa Red lorsque le Pokémon de son adversaire fut appelé, ce fut l'odeur pestilentielle qui soudainement envahie les environs. Ils étaient loin les embruns marins... En face de Pikachu, c'était une sorte de vomis violet qui leur faisait face, à la différence que ce dernier avait deux yeux, une bouche, et était capable de se mouvoir. C'était un Pokémon ?! Red s'étrangla quand en effet son Pokédex l'informa de son identité : un Tadmorv. L'attaque de Pikachu s'était écrasée dans le corps du Pokémon, qui absorba l'attaque sans trop de problèmes. Il répliqua avec une attaque Détritus.

Red voyait ça d'un mauvais œil. Tadmorv, d'après son Pokédex était un Pokémon de type Poison... Et pour sa part, il devait avouer qu'il avait plutôt de mauvais souvenirs avec le poison, son dernier combat, la veille, contre Erika en étant un bon exemple. Néanmoins, il savait aussi qu'il avait de quoi lutter.

-Pikachu, reviens ! s'exclama-t-il en pointant la Ball de son Pokémon. Osselait, à toi !

Sous les yeux des motards et de la foule de spectateurs, interdits, le petit Pokémon sol apparut, sautillant et joyeux comme à son habitude. Cela fit légèrement sourire Red, qui était toujours étonné de cette bonne humeur, alors même que le Pokémon avait perdu sa mère. Il ne payait pas de mine devant le Tadmorv, mais Osselait avait l'avantage du type, et frappait fort.

-Tu pense pouvoir me battre avec ce bébé ?! se moqua le motard.

Pour toute réponse, Red indiqua à Osselait l'attaque qu'il devait effectuer : Osmerang. Le petit Pokémon devint aussitôt plus sérieux. Ses yeux se firent comme des fentes, visant précisément le Pokémon adverse, et il arma son bras qui tenait son os. Avec une force et une dextérité étonnante, Osselait lança l'os, qui percuta de plein fouet le Tadmorv adverse. Le Pokémon s'étala en arrière sur le sol, comme de la purée. Le loubard ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Hein ? fit-il, incrédule. Merde, Tadmorv, relève-toi !

-Attention au retour ! prévint Red, un sourire en coin.

En effet, alors que le Pokémon poison informe se remettait sur... ses pieds ?... bref, l'os-boomerang revint vers lui. Le loubard n'eut même pas le temps d'alerter son Pokémon, et ne pût qu'observer, impuissant, son Pokémon se faire mettre à terre une seconde fois par l'os d'Osselait. Le petit Pokémon sol bondit en l'air pour rattraper son os, et commença à faire une petite danse de victoire.

Tadmorv ne se redressa pas. Une seule attaque avait suffi à le mettre KO.

-Je... je le crois pas...

Le loubard était incrédule. Et il n'était pas le seul. Tout le gang des motards chuchotaient entre eux, rapidement, les regards se faisant inquiets. Autour des motards et de Red, les badauds fixaient le jeune dresseur d'un air impressionné, voire parfois soulagé, mais toujours une certaine incrédulité dans le regard.

Mais Red lui fixait son Pokémon. Osselait avait commencé à briller. Avec excitation, Red voyait Osselait grandir, changer. Il évoluait ! Lorsque la lumière lié à l'évolution s'évapora, ce n'était plus un Osselait qui se trouvait devant Red, mais un Ossatueur, son Ossatueur. Le Pokémon se remit cependant à sautiller joyeusement, comme lorsqu'il était un Osselait, ce qui amusa Red. Décidément, il ne changerait jamais, quelle que soit son apparence.

-Comment un gamin et son Pokémon minuscule peuvent-ils me battre ? fit le Loubard, contractant ses poings.

-A ce propos chef... prononça doucement un biker couvert de piercings. Avec les gars, on était en train de se demander si... si ce gamin n'était pas l'un de ceux dont on parle ces derniers temps...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? grinça le Loubard.

-Vous savez bien, chef. Ces trois gamins qui, dit-on, tiennent tête à la Team Rocket... Blue, Green et Red si je me souviens bien

Red grinça des dents en entendant ce fait. Alors comme ça tous leurs démêlés avec la Team Rocket s'étaient ébruités. Ça ne l'enchantait pas du tout, surtout que derrière lui, dans la foule, les murmures se faisaient plus insistants.

En face, le loubard se tourna vers lui, inquiet. Il n'avait visiblement pas prévu l'éventualité de se retrouver face à l'une des terreurs de la Team Rocket.

-T'es l'un deux ? rugit-il. Réponds !

Red resta muet. D'un geste, il rappela Ossatueur dans sa Poké Ball. En face, l'immense motard s'impatientait. Instinctivement, Red garda sa main à sa ceinture, mais sur une autre Poké Ball.

-Qu'importe... que tu sois l'un deux ou non, ça ne change rien...

En une fraction de secondes, il se passa tant de choses que peu de personnes purent comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Le motard et Red étaient face à face... et l'instant d'après, le jeune garçon avait bondit en arrière, la mine inquiète, alors que le motard avait son poing bloqué par un immense Pokémon.

Red pesta. Il avait eu chaud. En tout cas, bien lui avait pris d'avoir laissé la main sur la Poké Ball de Ronflex, sinon il se serait bien prit le poing du motard dans la figure, et n'en serait sûrement pas ressorti conscient. Ronflex avait bloqué le poing du motard de ses pattes, et le fixait désormais d'un air mauvais.

-Bon sang ! s'écria le loubard, en découvrant l'immense Pokémon, déstabilisé. Mais c'est quoi ce gamin ?!

Il tremblait de peur devant Ronflex, Pokémon imposant s'il en était.

-Ronflex... tu es d'accord pour m'aider ?

Le Pokémon de type normal venait juste d'être attrapé par le garçon. Et c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait en combat, ce qui faisait qu'il ignorait si ce dernier allait accepter sans broncher de l'aider, ou bien se révéler récalcitrant comme avait pût l'être Pikachu. Le gros Pokémon tourna la tête vers lui, et la hocha, un regard se voulant rassurant. Il avait l'air si doux, songea Red, avec un sourire. Le Pokémon avait bloqué le poing du motard dans sa patte, et malgré les efforts du chef du gang, Ronflex ne comptait pas la lâcher. Qu'importe les coups de poings de l'homme sur son ventre énorme – ce qui d'ailleurs ne semblait pas importuner plus que ça Ronflex – il gardait le loubard à sa merci. Le Pokémon gratifia le loubard un nouveau regard mauvais.

-Bon, maintenant, reprit Red. Soit vous laissez tous ces gens tranquilles et vous nous laissez passer, soit c'est Ronflex qui s'occupe des négociations. Et croyez-moi, il est beaucoup moins patient que moi, hein mon gros !

Ronflex confirma d'un grognement, qui fit reculer les motards d'un pas. Red en son for intérieur, était hilare. Son Pokémon avait parfaitement comprit son petit jeu, alors même qu'il venait juste d'être capturé, et l'aidait à la perfection. Le garçon sentait qu'il allait très bien s'entendre avec Ronflex.

-Jamais ! rugit le loubard. Qu'importe ton Pokémon, nous sommes ici pour avoir du fric, et nous l'auront ! Foi du gang des motards de Kanto !

Mais derrière lui, ses compagnons ne semblaient pas partager la même opinion que leur chef. En fait, la plupart avaient déjà enfourché leurs bécanes, et étaient prêt à partir. Découvrant ce fait, le loubard se tourna vers eux et leur hurla :

-Hey, vous n'allez pas m'abandonner !

-Désolé chef, fit le motard avec les piercings. Mais quand on fait face à plus fort que nous, mieux vaut le reconnaître et partir sauf.

-Bande de lâches ! rugit le loubard.

Le motard aux piercings haussa les épaules, et démarra sa moto. Dans un vrombissement sonore, et une pétarade de fumée, le gang des motards passèrent à travers l'une des deux foules de cyclistes, soulagés, et disparurent au loin. Ne restait plus à présent que le loubard, qui sans ses acolytes faisait moins le fier. Mais il était loin de se laisser totalement démonter pour autant.

-Ce n'est pas ton gros nounours qui va me faire peur !

Il recommença à frapper le ventre de Ronflex, qui se montrait plus amusé qu'autre chose. Red soupira, constatant que parfois, la stupidité humaine n'avait vraiment pas de limites. Il se tourna vers la foule derrière lui, et leur indiqua :

-C'est bon, vous pouvez passer, je m'occupe de ce guignol.

Joignant le geste à la paroles, il fit signe à Ronflex. Le Pokémon prit alors le loubard dans ses puissantes pattes, et le souleva du bitume. L'homme, surpris et effrayé, commença à paniquer, et à pousser des cris.

Red fit signe à Ronflex de le suivre, et s'approcha du bord de la piste. La mer s'étendait à perte de vue.

-Un petit plongeon, ça te dit ? s'amusa Red.

-Quoi ? fit le motard, devenant livide. Tu n'oserais pas ?

-C'est ça ou la police, répondit le garçon, haussant les épaules.

Même si en ce moment, il ne portait pas vraiment la police de Kanto dans son cœur suite aux révélations que lui avait fait Beladonis. Le loubard recommença à hurler, s'insurgeant sur le fait que Red était juste un petit crétin arrogant et stupide, bien que ce ne fut pas ses mots exacts. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'est que le vocabulaire de l'homme au niveau des jurons était varié et coloré. Red soupira.

-Bon... Ronflex, on va voir si tu es bon en lancer de crétin... Envoie la sauce !

Suivant les ordres de son dresseur, le Pokémon arma son bras, et lança le loubard dans l'eau. L'homme hurla, jusqu'à rencontrer le milieu humide de l'océan. Red observa un instant la surface de l'eau, s'assurant tout de même de la bonne santé de l'homme. Il reparut à la surface, furieux et humilié.

-Toi, si je te retrouve ! menaça l'homme.

-La côté la plus proche est par là-bas ! indiqua Red, ignorant les menaces du loubard. Adieu !

Et il se retourna vers la piste, accompagné de Ronflex. Le garçon savait qu'il y était peut-être allé un peu fort. Mais après-tout, ce dernier l'avait menacé, il avait bien faillit lui refaire le portrait, et il avait aussi voulu racketter d'honnêtes gens. Il trouvait donc la punition plutôt gentille par rapport aux torts de l'homme. Peut-être était-ce son orgueil qui parlait.

Red grinça quand il vit que la plupart des cyclistes avaient attendus plutôt que de partir... Décidément, jamais il ne se ferait vraiment à la foule. Car encore une fois, la plupart se montraient admiratifs, et l'acclamaient comme un héros.

-C'était fantastique gamin ! fit un homme avec une veste de smoking.

-Je peux te prendre en photo ? Dis, s'il te plaît ?

Red était complètement perdu. Son Ronflex, lui, contemplait la scène avec un air amusé Red lui adressa un regard assassin, pour lequel son Pokémon ne s'offusqua pas le moins du monde. Ce dernier n'avait visiblement pas à cœur de venir l'aider. Non, il le laissait se débrouiller avec cette foule qui voulaient tous le remercier, et les flash des appareils photos... Même l'homme qui avait été défiguré par le gang, à nouveau conscient, avait voulu le remercier.

Un petit garçon, de huit ou neuf ans d'après ce que Red pût en déduire, attira toute l'attention de la foule, par une question :

-Dis, c'est vrai que t'es Red ?

Le garçon tourna la tête vers lui, surpris, et tomba sur deux iris dorées, curieuses. Tout le monde s'était tût, attendant la réponse. Red se sentit gêné.

-Je suis bien Red, lâcha-t-il finalement.

-Ouah ! fit le garçon, les yeux brillants. C'est vrai c'qu'on dit ? Tu combats vraiment la Team Rocket ? Et à quoi y ressemble le chef ?

Red se sentit un instant perdu, mais il fut sauvé par une femme, qui devait sûrement être la mère du garçon.

-Gold ! s'insurgea-t-elle. N'embête donc pas Red avec tes questions indiscrètes !

-D'solé m'man, dit le garçon, un peu penaud.

Le dénommé Gold baissa les yeux, et s'excusa auprès du dresseur. Red eut finalement un sourire. Il se reconnaissait presque dans ce petit garçon. Malgré lui, il posa la main sur la tête de Gold, et lui ébouriffa ses cheveux noirs.

Red avait finalement pût reprendre sa route, après un bain de foule. Oui, il n'aimait pas ça... Mais plus ça allait, plus cela devenait fréquent. Les gens étaient impressionnés par son talent pour le dressage. Red ne niait pas qu'il était loin d'être mauvais, ce serait être orgueilleux que de feindre être plus mauvais que les autres. Mais il ne comprenait pas cet engouement un peu fou que les gens pouvaient avoir pour lui. Il était loin d'être le meilleur après tout, il n'avait que quatre badges. Il soupira, continuant à pédaler. Cette ligne droite lui semblait interminable.

Finalement, il y arriva, le cap Parmanie. Le soleil allait sur son couchant et commençait déjà à diffuser la douce lumière orange qui indiquait la fin de la journée. Être à nouveau sur la terre ferme, et non plus entièrement entouré d'eau comme sur l'immense passerelle qui formait la piste cyclable, était un soulagement certain pour Red. Il s'était seulement stoppé pour manger, ainsi que pour quelques défis qu'on lui avait lancé, mais dans l'ensemble, il n'avait fait quasiment que pédaler de la journée. Mais au moins, il était presque arrivé à Parmanie.

-J'ai quand même parcourut un bon chemin à Kanto, sourit Red.

Lui qui venait de Bourg-Palette, il était désormais bien loin de sa ville natale... Du moins, du point de vue continental, puisque par la mer, il était assez proche. Si proche et si loin en même temps... Maintenant qu'il y pensait, les traces de son périple pouvaient s'observer sur lui... Ses vêtements étaient assez usés à présent, par les longues journées de marche et les quelques déboires qu'il avait eu. De même, ces derniers qui, à son départ, étaient un petit peu grands, se trouvaient maintenant parfaitement correspondre à sa carrure. Sur ses bras, il pouvait observer les fines marques blanches qui correspondaient aux blessures cicatrisées qu'il avait eu. Ses cheveux avaient bien poussés, il les sentaient sur sa nuque... Il devrait bientôt faire un arrêt chez un coiffeur. Il avait aussi pris du muscle à crapahuter partout. Et enfin, durant ces quelques mois, il avait grandi.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par les lumière qu'il apercevait au loin, dans la pénombre. Red devina facilement la ville de Parmanie. Un sourire prit place sur son visage. Il était arrivé à destination, et c'est avec entrain qu'il donna les derniers coups de pédales qui le séparaient de la ville.

-Bienvenue au Centre Pokémon de Parmanie ! lui sourit l'Infirmière du centre quand Red débarqua dans ce dernier. Vous désirez une chambre pour la nuit j'imagine ?

-Oui, merci, répondit Red en tendant sa Carte dresseur, nécessaire à l'obtention gratuite de la chambre.

Ainsi, quelques minutes plus tard, il pouvait enfin s'affaler sur un lit moelleux, enlevant ses chaussures du même coup. Red bénissait les chambre des Centres Pokémon. Il prit la Ball de ses deux principaux compagnons, et les fit sortir.

-On est arrivé, sourit Red à Pikachu et Reptincel. Comme d'habitude, installez-vous pendant que je vais me laver.

-Pika ?

-Oui, vous avez le droit de prendre le jeu de cartes pour jouer un coup. Ah, et faites attention à ne rien casser ou abîmer cette fois ! Le coup des draps brûlés à Lavanville me reste encore en travers de la gorge...

Reptincel grommela un peu, puisque c'était lui le fautif dans le coup, alors que pour sa part, Pikachu ricana Red sortit la serviette de son sac, la mit sur son épaule, et quitta la chambre, direction la salle de bain.

S'allonger dans un bon bain chaud... Red adorait ça. L'eau chaude lui faisait du bien, surtout sur ses quelques blessures cicatrisées. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de ce moment de détente et de tranquillité... Qui fut alors brisé par une énorme giclée d'eau, qui lui aspergea le visage. Red toussota, cherchant à ouvrir les yeux et distinguer ce qui se passait. Il sursauta quand il découvrit, entre ses jambes, son Hypocéan, l'air moqueur. Quelques rires provinrent aussi de l'entrée de la salle, venant de Reptincel et de Pikachu.

-Bon sang ! s'énerva Red, rouge. Vous en ratez pas une ! Attendez que je vous rattrape !

Mais un Red nu comme un ver, les menaçant à l'aide d'une une serviette de bain qu'il faisait tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête comme un lasso, n'avait pas grand-chose d'effrayant pour ses Pokémon. Reptincel, Pikachu et Hypocéan déguerpirent, hilares, laissant leur dresseur seul. Red se rallongea dans l'eau, bougon... Et malgré tout amusé. Il sortit finalement de la salle de bain, peignoir sur les épaules, s'essuyant les cheveux à l'aide de sa serviette. Il retrouva donc les trois compères dans la petite chambre, un air qui se voulait innocent sur leurs visage. Le fait que Pikachu et Reptincel soient parvenus à sortir Hypocéan de sa Ball était un fait assez impressionnant de l'avis de Red.

-Qui est le cerveau de l'opération ? demanda le dresseur, inquisiteur.

Aucune réponse, chacun affichant un air qui se voulait surpris. Red soupira alors qu'il enfilait son pantalon.

-Si vous le prenez comme ça, je vous prive de repas pour ce soir...

Bien entendu, la phrase fut appuyée par un sourire carnassier. Aussitôt, une expression d'horreur prit place sur le visage de Pikachu, Reptincel et Hypocéan. Et ces deux derniers désignèrent alors Pikachu, qui sursauta de surprise, et s'énerva de se faire ainsi dénoncer...

-Ben vous voyez quand vous voulez, ricana le dresseur. Aller, on oublie ça, et on va tous manger. Il nous faudra des forces pour demain, on va avoir une journée remplie !

Red avait en effet prévu de visiter d'abord le Parc Safari avant de passer à l'Arène. Il en avait tant entendu parlé, et tant supplié sa mère d'aller le visiter lorsqu'il était petit qu'il ne pouvait résister à l'envie d'y faire un saut. Il avait ouvert il y avait environ dix ans, et était devenue une attraction phare de Parmanie, et de Kanto en général... L'idée avait d'ailleurs eu du succès, puisqu'elle avait été reprise un peu partout dans le pays.

C'est donc sur cette pensé de ce qu'il allait faire le Lendemain que Red et ses Pokémon prirent la direction de cafétéria du Centre.

Le lendemain, Red quitta le Centre de bon heure. Il avait à faire aujourd'hui. Le dresseur avança dans la ville qui peu à peu s'éveillait, avec pour premier objectif d'aller s'enregistrer à l'Arène, pour son prochain combat.

Parmanie était une jolie ville côtière, bien moins attractive que Carmin-Sur-Mer au niveau balnéaire, l'était vrai, mais qui avait sa réputation pour son Zoo et son Parc Safari. La ville en elle-même, Red pouvait l'observer pendant qu'ils se rendait à l'Arène, était bien plus campagnarde que toutes celles qu'il avait traversé jusque-là, lui rappelant un peu Bourg-Palette à ce niveau-là. On trouvait assez peu d'immeubles, ou alors des bâtiments de peu d'étages pour le centre-ville, les pavillons leurs étant préférés. L'ambiance de la ville en était atypique, car assez verte, contrairement à la majorité de la région.

-On sent qu'on s'éloigne du centre de Kanto, sourit Red.

Il continua à marcher, jusqu'à trouver l'Arène. Un léger sourire en coin, le jeune dresseur se dirigea vers l'entrée.

-Bonjour, l'accueillit l'hôtesse. Bienvenue à l'Arène de Parmanie. Vous désirez vous inscrire ?

Red était désormais habitué au rituel des Arènes, et il suivit l'hôtesse jusqu'au bureau du Champion d'Arène. Ainsi, elle le laissa, face à un homme aux allures de Ninja.

-Vous êtes le Champion j'imagine, sourit Red.

-C'est bien moi, confirma l'homme, en se levant de son fauteuil. Je suis Koga, Champion de Parmanie. On m'appelle le Ninja Pokémon.

Rien d'étonnant à cela. Son look faisait clairement référence aux ninjas. Il prit un crayon, et se tourna vers le tableau de planning.

-Alors... tu es le premier à venir aujourd'hui, ce qui te laisse donc le choix de l'horaire que tu souhaites.

-Mettez-moi où vous voulez, ça n'a pas d'importance, assura Red.

Koga eu un petit sourire en coin, et le mit en deuxième sur la grille, laissant un espace devant lui. Red haussa un sourcil, surpris qu'il ne l'ai pas mis en premier.

-Je ne t'ai pas mis en premier pour que tu puisse observer comment je me bats lors de mon premier combat, dit alors Koga, comme répondant à la question muette de Red. Les dresseurs n'aiment pas beaucoup passer en premier.

-Ah... Oui, c'est euh... vrai...

A vrai dire, il ne s'était jamais posé la question, et n'avait jamais vraiment observé la technique des Champions avant de les combattre. Sauf contre Pierre, mais c'était son premier combat d'Arène, et il n'avait pas l'expérience à ce moment-là...

-D'ailleurs, j'y pense...

Koga prit alors la Carte dresseur que Red lui avait laissé sur son bureau, un air curieux dans son regard. Son visage s'illumina alors.

-Je me disais bien, sourit Koga. J'ai entendu parler de toi Red, par mes collègues Champions. Ils disent que tu as du potentiel.

-C'est vrai que je me débrouille, admit Red.

A quoi bon nier ? Red commençait à comprendre que si les personnes l'admiraient, c'est qu'il devait être plus fort que la moyenne des dresseurs. Et à présent qu'il commençait à avoir un nombre de badges conséquent, il devrait commencer à s'habituer à ce qu'on lui fasse remarquer son talent, surtout s'il voulait un jour devenir Maître Pokémon.

-Erika m'a appelé hier pour me mettre en garde à ton propos, continua Koga. J'avoue ne pas vraiment comprendre pourquoi, mais je vais suivre son conseil.

Il lui fit un large sourire, se rasseyant sur son fauteuil.

-Je suis pressé de voir ce que tu me réserve. A ce soir, Red.

Ainsi le dresseur originaire du Bourg-Palette quitta l'Arène de Parmanie, avec une information qui lui était capitale. Koga ne lui ferait aucun cadeau, et il devait s'y préparer sérieusement. Mais au moins, cela lui ferait un bon combat qui lui permettrait de progresser. Et il devait progresser s'il voulait avoir une chance contre la Team Rocket, surtout contre Giovanni.

-Je me demande sur quoi Erika à pût le mettre en garde... murmura Red, songeur.

Décidant de se détendre avant le combat d'Arène du soir, qui s'annonçait prometteur, Red se dirigea vers la sortie nord de la ville, celle qui se dirigeait vers le Zoo Pokémon de Kanto, mais surtout le Parc Safari. Il jubilait d'impatience à l'idée d'y être. Il allait pouvoir observer tous ces Pokémon rares et puissants, en liberté dans cette réserve naturelle. Certes, il ne pourrait en capturer, mais après tout, il avait déjà une équipe suffisamment complète pour vouloir capturer d'autres Pokémon.

Il arriva finalement devant l'entrée du Parc. Une certaine foule se massait déjà, comme imaginé. Le lieu était touristique, on ne s'y trompait pas. Red se mit patiemment dans la queue, ayant tout son temps après tout. Lorsqu'il se retrouva devant le comptoir aux billets, le caissier lui indiqua les quelques règles de sécurité en vigueur dans le parc. On trouvait des règles basiques, tel que ne pas nourrir les Pokémon du parc, ne pas passer par-dessus les barrières, ou encore ne pas sortir ses Pokémon personnels de leurs Ball. Red se montra déçu de cette dernière règle. Mais en un sens, elle était compréhensible, puisque ces derniers auraient sûrement attiré l'attention des Pokémon sauvages du parc.

Il entra ainsi dans le parc. Pour se balader, les visiteurs se trouvaient sur un chemin balisé, entouré de hautes barrières de verre, renforcées, pour éviter que les Pokémon sauvages ne puissent les attaquer. Mais de là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient parfaitement observer les Pokémon du parc.

-Des Leveinards ! s'exclama Red, découvrant les Pokémon roses et rond qui accompagnaient les infirmières des Centres.

Il savait qu'il s'agissait de Pokémon singulièrement rares dans la nature. Les voir ainsi, sauvages, était étonnant à ses yeux, tant il était habitué à les voir domestiqués dans les Centres. Gardant un moment son regard sur eux, fasciné, il continua néanmoins son chemin.

On trouvait de nombreuses espèces de Pokémon. Red pût noter un nombre impressionnant de Tauros, Pokémon assez violents à l'état sauvage... Domestiqués, en revanche, ils faisaient d'excellents Pokémon d'élevage. Red avait entendu que pendant longtemps, la ville de Bourg-Geon, à Johto, avait été réputé pour ses troupeaux de Tauros. A présent, on parlait de Bourg-Geon surtout à cause de son jeune Professeur, un certain Orme, qui était l'une des étoiles montante de la société scientifique. Pour continuer dans les Pokémon sauvages, Red pût noter la présence de Rhinocornes – Pokémon qu'il n'aimait pas en raison de son utilisation dans les rangs de la Team Rocket – mais aussi d'Insécateurs, ce qui le fit sourire. Le sien se trouvait à sa ceinture. Il se demandait par ailleurs où Blue avait bien pût le trouver...

En songeant au nom de son amie, Red s'assombrit un peu. Blue et Green. Maintenant que sa colère était retombé, il se sentait un peu honteux. Tous les trois s'étaient montés la tête pour pas grand-chose, il s'en rendait compte, et ils s'étaient disputés comme des gamins. Des gamins qu'ils étaient après tout, même s'ils avaient tendance à l'oublier.

Red continua à avancer. Il n'était qu'en simple visiteur, mais il savait que l'été, des concours de capture étaient organisés dans le parc pour les dresseurs expérimentés. Il se promit de revenir participer un jour à un de ces derniers. Car c'était bien beau de visiter, mais aller au contact de ces Pokémon sauvages était un défi qui plaisait au garçon...

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un attroupement qui se formait, ainsi que l'agitation qui se créait. De nombreux visiteurs se pressaient contre la paroi vitrée la plus proche, un air inquiet sur le visage. Red se mit sur la pointe des pieds, tentant de comprendre, sans succès. Réalisant qu'il n'y arriverait pas comme ça il se mit un peu plus sur le côté, et regarda dans la direction que tout le monde indiquait. Et il comprit.

Deux personnes se trouvaient dans la réserve naturelle du parc. Le premier portait un chapeau, et un uniforme ressemblant à s'y méprendre avec une tenue de cow-boy. Il devait sûrement s'agir d'un gardien du parc, ou quelque chose du genre. La seconde personne, en revanche, était une jeune fille longiligne, un peu plus vieille que Red d'après ce qu'il pouvait juger. Elle, pour sa part, était habillée avec des vêtements de tous les jours. Face à eux, on trouvait un bon petit groupes de Pokémon sauvages, l'aspect hargneux. Le gardien du parc, une Ball à la main, un fouet de l'autre, se trouvait devant la jeune fille, cette dernière affichant une mine effrayée. Le gardien lui-même n'en menait pas large...

-Pourquoi il n'appelle pas son Pokémon pour se protéger ? fit quelqu'un dans la foule.

-Il l'a déjà appelé, révéla un jeune garçon, inquiet. Mais il s'est fait battre.

Ainsi, ils étaient dans une bien mauvaise situation...

-Quelqu'un doit leur venir en aide ! s'exclama une femme. Est-ce qu'il y a un dresseur parmi nous ?

Tout le monde se regarda, sans que personne ne se signale. Red lui-même observa tout le monde. D'après leur allure, aucune de ces personne n'était dresseur, effectivement... Il était le seul dresseur , il le savait. Red posa son regard sur les Pokémon sauvages qui faisaient face au gardien et à la jeune fille... Il distingua dans le lot un Rhinoferos. Il frissonna. Ce Pokémon, il le détestait, tant il lui rappelait Cassandra. Après les Pokémon spectre, Rhinoferos venait en première position de ses Pokémon détestés.

-Hey, c'est un dresseur ! fit alors la voix d'un jeune garçon.

Red sursauta, pour découvrir que la voix provenait d'un enfant, qui avait soulevé sa veste, dévoilant ses six Poké Balls. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

-Mon chéri, fit alors une grosse dame, laisse tomber, voyons, il est trop jeune pour pouvoir les aider...

-Mais c'est aussi le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose ! contra un homme.

Red lui ne se posa pas la question. Il était loin d'être sûr de lui, il savait même que ce qu'il allait faire était très dangereux pour lui... Mais apparemment, il s'en rendait compte, il possédait bel et bien le complexe du héros. Alors qu'il décrochait une Ball de sa ceinture, il se promit que la prochaine fois qu'il téléphonerait à sa mère, il lui demanderait si son père aussi avait eu ce complexe.

-Ecartez-vous ! hurla-t-il en lançant sa Ball au sol.

De cette dernière sortit Ossatueur. C'était son Pokémon qui possédait la force brute la plus élevé, et son évolution devait avoir encore plus amélioré sa force, surtout qu'il tenait sa Masse Os.

-Ossatueur, brise moi cette vitre ! Mets toute ta force !

Le Pokémon obéit, et abattit son os contre la vitre, formant une fissure. Il le releva au-dessus de sa tête, et asséna un seconde coup d'os sur la vitre, qui cette fois vola en éclats. Red se protégea le visage de ses bras, puis observa le trou ainsi fait. Il serait suffisant pour lui.

-Restez là ! indiqua-t-il aux autres visiteurs. Ossatueur, suis-moi !

Red et son Pokémon bondirent à travers la vitre, se précipitant vers le gardien et la jeune fille. Le jeune dresseur décrocha de sa ceinture ses six Poké Ball, et appela à la rescousse ses cinq autres Pokémon.

-On ne fait pas dans la finesse ! Un seul mot d'ordre : foncer dans le tas.

Insecateur fut le plus rapide, et il pût ainsi bloquer l'assaut d'un Nidorino envers les deux humains, qui s'étaient couvert le visage de leurs bras par réflexe. Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, les six Pokémon de Red bloquaient les attaques des Pokémon sauvages. Red arriva finalement à leur niveau.

-Je sais que j'ai pas le droit d'être là, dit-il, haletant, aux deux personnes. Mais je pense que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

Le gardien resta un moment hébété, et la jeune fille semblait ne pas en croire ses yeux. Mais Red avait tourné son attention vers ses Pokémon, en prise avec ceux du parc. Il garda les dents serrés. Il était net que ses compagnons ne pourraient gagner contre la petite dizaine de Pokémon qui leur faisaient face. Ils n'étaient pas assez puissants, et pas assez nombreux.

-Gamin, c'est de la folie d'être venu ici ! fit alors l'homme, retrouvant l'usage de la parole. C'est bien trop dangereux !

-Et je vous aurait regardé crever sans intervenir alors que je le pouvais ? Plutôt que de discuter, si on fonçait jusqu'au chemin !?

Le gardien ne trouva rien à redire, et il prit la jeune fille par la main, cette dernière étant trop hébétée pour réagir. Red, avant de prendre leur suite, se tourna vers ses Pokémon. Il sortit ses Balls, et les rappela tous, ne gardant que Pikachu qu'il appela à monter sur son épaule. Puis se mit à courir.

-Pikachu, protège-moi le temps qu'on retourne jusqu'au sentier !

-Pika !

Red courrait à toute jambe, mais il pouvait entendre les Pokémon sauvages courir à sa suite. Pikachu, de ses attaques électriques, tentait de repousser les assauts de ces derniers. Le cœur de Red battait à toute allure, et le garçon avait l'impression qu'il allait transpercer sa poitrine.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que ça se passa. Pikachu se retrouva éjecté de l'épaule de Red, alors que ce dernier sentait quelque chose lui déchirer le côté du cou. Pikachu poussa un long cri, et tomba au sol, inanimé, alors que Red lui-même hurlait de douleur, portant la main à son cou. Il sentit alors un liquide chaud commencer à parler sur ses doigts. Du sang. Quelques cheveux aussi se retrouvèrent entre ses doigts. Continuant à courir, sans vraiment réaliser, Red commençait à comprendre ce qui s'était passer. Il était passé à deux doigt de se faire décapiter par un Insecateur.

Red prenait conscience de l'horreur de sa situation. Il était encore loin de son salut. Il se mit à courir encore plus vite si c'était possible, et sans savoir comment, parvint à ramasser son Pikachu au passage. Mais il savait que c'était vain... Il sentait son énergie faiblir de plus en plus, et sa vision se troublait. Même si sa coupure au cou était sûrement superficielle – sinon il serait déjà mort à l'heure qu'il était – elle lui faisait horriblement mal.

Incapable de vraiment comprendre ce qu'il faisait, Red trébucha, et s'écroula lourdement au sol. Dans une demi-inconscience, il se tourna vers ses poursuivant... Les voir foncer sur lui à toute vitesse, l'air furieux, lui fit comprendre véritablement sa situation : il allait mourir. Il ferma les yeux, attendant le choc.

Mais s'il entendit bien le son d'un choc, lui ne sentit rien. Il ouvrit les yeux, découvrant plusieurs Pokémon faisant face à ceux du parc. Il reconnut un Grotadmorv dans le tas, un Aeromite qu'il avait déjà affronté lors d'un défi lancé par un dresseur, il ne savait où, ainsi qu'un Smogogo. Et le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'est qu'ils semblaient surentraînés pour pouvoir contenir sans mal tous les Pokémon qui quelques instant auparavant en avaient encore après lui. Sa vie n'avait tenue qu'à un fil, il s'en rendait compte.

-On dirait que j'arrive au bon moment !

Red eu tout juste la force de tourner la tête, dans une douleur horrible due à la coupure au cou, pour voir celui qui avait dit ça. Koga, le Champion d'Arène de Parmanie.

-On est venu me prévenir de ce qui se passait ici, dit Koga le ton inquiet. J'avais peur d'arriver trop tard...

-Je...

-Ne parle pas ! le gronda aussitôt le Champion. Tu vas te fatiguer, et avec une telle blessure au cou, ça pourrait être dangereux !

Red sentait ses forces l'abandonner, alors que Koga le hissait sur ses épaules, comme s'il ne pesait pas grand-chose. Red était trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit, et il se laissa faire comme une poupée inanimée.

-Vous autres, donnez donc une leçon à ces Pokémon ! Hé gamin... Gamin ?!

Son ton était encore plus inquiet. Red était exténué, et sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à perdre conscience. Il eut tout juste la force d'articuler.

-Désolé...

* * *

Et voilà !

Bon chapitre encore de transition, on est toujours pas dans l'intrigue. Donc, je remercie Grenat, même si pour le coup, étant devant Tales Of Xillia, elle n'est pas passé à la correction, mais m'a tout de même encouragé. Merci à Sushi aussi, qui m'a encore poussé à vouloir continuer. ^^

Et merci à vous d'avoir lu. =) Si jamais ça vous a plu, une petite review serait sympathique, ça prend 3 secondes, et ça ne coute pas un rond, même si c'est pour dire "J'aime, la suite !". Et bien entendu, vous pouvez poser vos questions par ici, je m'efforce de répondre à toutes les reviews non-anonymes (vu que les anonymes, je ne peux pas)

Bref, à bientôt pour la suite.

Niv'


	16. La voie du Ninja

Hello !

Voici donc le chapitre 16 de Kanto's Story, qui aura sût durer en longueur (que ce soit en attente ou le chapitre en lui-même). Cela est dût, encore une fois, principalement à des Jeux-Vidéo, étant Geek à plein temps (en l'occurrence, il s'agissait de Persona 3 et de Persona 4). On peut aussi ajouter le fait que j'ai reprit les cours eu début du mois d'Octobre. Bref, je vous laisse avec le chapitre.

Bonne lecture !**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 :** La voie du Ninja

C'est accompagné d'une douleur lancinante au cou que Red ouvrit les yeux. Son esprit était encore embrouillé, mais il se souvenait de tout cette fois-ci. L'Insecateur... Au moins, relativisa-t-il, la douleur qu'il ressentait prouvait qu'il faisait encore partie du monde des vivants. Il cligna des yeux, pour dissiper un peu le brouillard qui recouvrait son champ de vision. Le plafond blanc qui apparut de plus en plus distinctement face à lui ne laissa que peu de doute quant à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Un hôpital.

Il resta un instant ainsi, le regard fixé sur ce plafond blanc, à demi-conscient. Il était incapable de bouger, trop faible. Et s'il avait pu bouger, sûrement aurait-il porté sa main à son cou, pour réaliser à quel point il avait frôlé la mort.

Red frissonna. Il savait que cette fois-ci, à quelques centimètres près, il aurait rejoint son père chez ce cher Arceus, parmi les morts. Sa vie ne tenait vraiment qu'à un fil parfois... A trop jouer les héros, il en payait maintenant les conséquences, sûrement trop tardivement. Red s'estimait chanceux.

-Ah, vous êtes réveillé !

Aussitôt que cette voix eut dit cette phrase, une tête apparut dans le champ de vision de Red, hébété. Une jeune femme. Et s'il se trouvait dans un hôpital, il devait sûrement s'agir d'une infirmière.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? lui demanda-t-elle. Vous avez bien failli passer l'arme à gauche.

-Mal... marmonna Red, grimaçant..

C'était un euphémisme. La douleur qu'il sentait à la gorge était difficilement supportable, mais parler rendait la chose encore plus intolérable, si c'était possible.

L'infirmière hocha la tête, puis prit une seringue à la main. Red écarquilla les yeux, avec appréhension.

-Allez, détendez-vous, ça va vous aider à aller mieux.

Et, alors qu'elle lui prenait le bras et enfonçait l'aiguille sous sa peau, Red se souvint qu'il détestait les hôpitaux, et à plus forte raison les piqûres. Il ne put réprimer une exclamation de douleur alors que l'infirmière l'ignorait totalement, exclamation qui lui causa une douleur cuisante à la gorge. Il ne put s'empêcher intérieurement de la qualifier de barbare, alors qu'elle extrayait l'aiguille de son bras.

-Vous voyez, ce n'était pas grand-chose, minimisa-t-elle avec un sourire innocent.

Red ne répondit que par un grognement mécontent. Mais après quelques minutes, il dut avouer que le produit que l'infirmière lui avait injecté par la piqûre était efficace. Il sentit peu à peu la douleur qui parcourait son corps perdre en intensité.

-Ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ? demanda-t-il enfin, retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits.

-Une semaine, répondit-elle alors qu'elle notait quelque chose sur son bloc. Vous avez de la chance vous savez ? Koga vous a amené ici très rapidement, et vous lui devez sûrement la vie.

Red était partagé entre deux sentiments opposés. D'un côté, il se sentait soulagé d'être encore en vie, reconnaissant envers le Champion... Et de l'autre, il était alarmé d'avoir perdu une semaine entière. Une semaine... Il pouvait s'en passer des choses pendant ce laps de temps. La Team Rocket, Green, Blue... Il devait vite se rétablir, pour pouvoir continuer son voyage, et intervenir contre la Team Rocket ! Mais quand même... Il était passé proche de la mort. Red passa sa main sur le pansement qui couvrait son cou, se sentant tout de suite un peu plus mal.

-Vous ne devriez pas jouer au héros comme ça.

Red tourna la tête vers l'infirmière, surpris. C'était comme si elle avait lu dans son esprit, et avait donné une réponse à tous ses troubles. Son air sérieux tranchait avec la relative bienveillance dont elle avait fait preuve jusque-là.

-Co... comment vous pouvez savoir ce que je pense ?

-Vous commencez à être connu, répondit-elle alors qu'elle vérifiait la perfusion. Vos exploits ne sont pas passés inaperçus aux yeux des médias. Je serais votre mère, je serais sûrement morte d'inquiétude à l'heure qu'il est. Et puis, votre visage est particulièrement expressif. Un gamin pourrait lire en vous.

La dernière remarque avait été prononcée sur un ton amusé. Red s'en sentait un peu vexé. Il était si prévisible que ça ? Il se renfrogna, ce qui amusa encore plus l'infirmière.

-Allons allons... Ce n'est pas une attitude digne du fameux Red du Bourg-Palette.

-Si vous le dites, soupira-t-il finalement. Je ne sais même pas comment je devrais me comporter...

Pensif, Red plongea à nouveau dans ses pensées. L'infirmière avait parlé de sa mère... en effet, Red doutait que tout ce qui lui était arrivé soit passé inaperçu... Si encore les affaires quant à la Team Rocket puissent être dissimulées par la Police qui n'était pas du côté que l'on croyait, ou tout simplement par le fait qu'il était honteux que la fameuse Team Rocket se fasse stopper par une poignée d'enfants issus d'un petit village isolé de Kanto ; Red était certain que l'incident du parc Safari, lui, avait été rendu public. Après tout, le dernier gros incident, qui datait de sa création, avait lui été très largement médiatisé, quand bien même celui-ci n'avait causé que des dégâts matériels, et Pokémon.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était étonnant que sa mère ne soit pas là, à ses côtés, à cet instant précis.

-Je peux passer un coup de fil ? demanda Red à l'infirmière, brisant le silence.

-Vous devez rester au lit, indiqua-t-elle. Vous devez encore récupérer des forces.

-Je dois parler à ma mère, c'est important !

Il retira les draps de son lit, et posa le pied au sol. Dès lors qu'il fut debout, il regretta aussitôt son geste. Il sentit sa tête tourner, et ses jambes trembler sous son poids. En moins de temps qu'il ne lui en fallut pour le dire, il se laissa retomber sur son lit, la respiration irrégulière. Il ferma les yeux, alors que l'infirmière se précipitait à ses côtés.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ?

-Je... désolé.

Effectivement, il manquait clairement de forces. Ça lui coûtait de l'admettre, surtout qu'il n'aimait pas rester immobile, mais la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment était de rester au lit. L'infirmière resta encore quelques minutes, avant de quitter la chambre. Il ouvrit les yeux, son regard se posant sur sa table de chevet. Il distingua ses vêtements, lavés et repassés, et dessus, les 6 Poké Balls de ses Pokémon, qui le fixaient, chacun d'entre eux. Red aurait aimé les laisser sortir de leur Ball, mais il connaissait les règles d'hygiène des hôpitaux, très strictes, et qui interdisaient aux dresseurs de laisser leurs Pokémon hors de leur Ball. Pour le coup, Red se sentait seul. Très seul.

Il ne sut dire combien de temps s'écoula entre le moment où il avait tenté de se lever, et celui où il reçut de la visite. Sûrement quelques heures, où il était resté immobile, fixant le plafond. Red avait tourné un regard plein d'espoir quand il avait entendu la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, espérant voir sa mère, le Professeur Chen, voire même Green ou Blue. Il avait été déçu de découvrir une jeune fille dont il ignorait l'identité.

-Bon...Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix timide.

-Hum hum, fit Red, se redressant.

Il grimaça un instant... Il ne s'était pas encore habitué à la douleur. Red leva les yeux vers la jeune fille. S'il ne la connaissait pas, il pouvait jurer qu'il l'avait déjà vue quelque part, tout en étant incapable de dire où. Il scruta son visage encore quelques instants, avant d'abandonner.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Peut-être une question un peu sèche... Mais la jeune fille ne s'en formalisa pas.

-Je m'appelle Jeanine, répondit-elle. Je sais que tu ne me connais pas... Je suis la fille que tu as sauvé au Parc Safari.

L'illumination se fit alors dans l'esprit de Red. Oui, il se souvenait... C'était elle qui se trouvait avec le vieux gardien... Une question lui vint alors naturellement aux lèvres, presque puérile :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fichais là-dedans ?

Il n'avait pu la retenir. Jeanine ne sut clairement pas où se mettre, le regard fuyant braqué sur ses pieds.

-Je m'entraînais, révéla-t-elle. J'aide souvent le vieux Ramos, le gardien du parc, à maintenir la sécurité. Ça entraîne mes Pokémon, en vue de devenir Championne d'Arène. Mais il faut croire que je ne suis pas aussi douée que mon père...

Cette fois, Red ne se posa même pas la question. La chevelure noire aux reflets violets de la jeune fille et son visage rappelaient trop ceux de Koga pour qu'il doute du lien familial qui existait entre les deux.

-Enfin... j'étais venue pour... comment dire... merci.

Le garçon ne trouva rien à répondre. Il ne pouvait pas dire que ce n'était rien, ce n'était pas rien, il avait failli y passer. Et puis, cela aurait été de la fausse modestie.

-C'est de ma faute si tu as été mis en danger ! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement, les larmes aux yeux. Si jamais je n'avais pas manqué d'attention, jamais tout ça ne serait arrivé !

Red ne se montra pas vraiment surpris de la réaction de la jeune fille. Il soupira.

-J'ai choisi moi-même de venir vous sauver, en toute connaissance de cause, dit-il. Et c'est de la faute des Pokémon si j'ai bien failli mourir, pas de la tienne.

En même temps qu'il le disait, Red ressentait tout l'impact de la situation en lui. Le dire, simplement, donnait tellement de force au fait... Il avait failli mourir. Combien de fois depuis le début de son aventure avait-il frôlé la mort ? A croire qu'il cherchait les ennuis, qu'il aimait ça, les ennuis.

-Je...

Mais Jeanine fut coupée par la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, c'était Koga qui se trouvait sur le seuil. Un petit sourire prit place sur son visage, alors qu'il refermait la porte.

-Je me doutais que tu serais là, Jeanine, ânonna le Champion.

-Papa...

Koga arrêta ses paroles d'un geste bienveillant de la main. Le Ninja Pokémon était quelqu'un qui imposait de par son charisme et son aura de bienveillance.

-J'imagine que tu lui as dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute, reprit Koga, s'adressant à Red. Je me trompe, gamin ?

Red hocha la tête, confirmant les dires de Koga.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit Jeanine ! Allez, sèche-moi ces larmes de honte, et file !

Il n'eut pas besoin de le répéter deux fois, et Jeanine, après un bref salut à Red et son père, quitta la pièce. Dès lors, l'expression qui trônait jusque-là sur le visage de Koga changea pour devenir plus sérieuse.

-Tch ! fit-il enfin, après un moment de silence. Quel idiot tu fais !

La réplique laissa Red complètement surpris. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça.

-Je ne comprends pas...

-Évidemment que tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne comprends pas que ta vie passe avant tout ? Qu'est

ce qui t'as pris de te mettre en danger comme ça ?

-Je... je...

Il avait envie de répondre qu'il avait été motivé par le fait de venir en aide au gardien et à Jeanine... Mais une petite voix, au fond de lui, lui répétait tout autre chose... L'envie d'être célèbre, l'adrénaline ressentie lors de l'action et du danger, l'euphorie de se retrouver face à la mort. Red restait interdit en entendant cette voix, qui n'avait, pour le coup, pas tout à fait tort. Après tout, depuis le début il jouait au héros... Sauver les autres n'était qu'un prétexte. Cherchait-il inconsciemment la reconnaissance ? Au péril de sa vie, par l'amour du danger ?

-Humph ! Pathétique. La chose que tu dois garder en tête gamin, c'est que quoi qu'il arrive, ta vie est la chose la plus importante à garder. Tu dois pouvoir déterminer quand ta vie est en danger, et quand elle ne l'est pas ! C'est ça qui différencie le héros du fou. Mort, tu ne sauveras rien.

Son regard était dur. Mais la leçon juste. Red ne répondit rien, sachant qu'il n'avait rien à répondre à ça. C'était comme une sorte de code moral du Ninja, que Koga lui révélait.

-Repose-toi, et remets- toi, reprit enfin Koga, desserrant un peu les dents. T'as de la chance d'être encore des vivants, profites-en. Mais sache qu'avec ton niveau actuel, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau face à moi, et encore moins face à la Team Rocket.

-Comment vous...

-Tes exploits ne passent pas inaperçus, j'imagine qu'on a déjà du te le dire. Et souviens-toi que nous, les Champions d'Arène, veillons aussi à la sécurité de Kanto.

Koga se redressa. Il posa un instant son regard sur les Poké Ball de Red, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers lui.

-Entraîne-toi ! Ah, une dernière chose, malgré tout... Merci d'avoir sauvé ma fille.

Red put sortir de l'hôpital quelques jours après s'être éveillé. Il était encore très faible, mais Red ne supportait pas l'idée de rester plus longtemps amorphe. Et quelque chose le tracassait... Le garçon avait finalement passé un coup de fil chez lui, mais personne ne lui avait répondu. Pendant un moment, le garçon avait imaginé que sa mère s'était absentée faire des courses, ou bien se trouvait sur la route pour venir le voir ici... Mais non, rien à faire, Red avait appelé de multiples autres fois, sans succès. Et lorsqu'il avait tenté d'appeler le Professeur Chen, même chose, impossible de le contacter.

Au goût du garçon, il se passait forcément quelque chose de bizarre. Mais il était trop loin du Bourg-Palette pour imaginer y retourner vérifier que tout le monde allait bien...

-J'espère que ce n'est pas un coup de la Team Rocket, murmura le garçon.

C'était sa plus grande crainte. La Team Rocket savait très bien d'où il venait, qui était son père, et donc forcément qui était sa mère... Quant au Professeur, c'était quand même lui qui les avait envoyés lui, Green et Blue en voyage initiatique dans tout Kanto, en plus d'être lui-même le grand-père de Green.

A défaut donc de pouvoir s'assurer de la bonne santé de sa mère, Red avait décidé de s'accorder un temps pour s'entraîner. Son ratage complet au Parc Safari et les dires de Koga ne pouvaient tromper, il était bien loin de prétendre pouvoir lutter à armes égales contre la Team Rocket. Peut-être se débrouillait-il contre les sbires, mais les lieutenants et, à plus forte raison, Giovanni, étaient bien loin de son niveau. Et Koga... Certes, c'était sûrement ses Pokémon les plus puissants, mais la facilité et la dextérité avec laquelle il était intervenu suffisait à Red pour déterminer son niveau, largement supérieur au sien.

Red sortit de la ville, le pas toujours un peu chancelant. Il gardait un bandage au cou, mais la coupure cicatrisait bien. Il garderait sûrement une marque, une de plus qui témoignerait de son dur chemin pour devenir un vrai dresseur. Il détacha les Poké Ball de sa ceintures, faisant face à un petit bosquet et des herbes hautes.

-Allez, vous tous, on y va !

Il lança les Balls en l'air, laissant sortir ses compagnons. Pikachu, Reptincel, Ronflex, Ossatueur, Hypocéan et Insecateur apparurent autour de lui, prêts pour l'exercice que leur dresseur avait décidé de faire. Red avait préparé, avant de partir, toute une ration de nourriture et de soins, et s'était même dégoté une petite tente, pour éviter de dormir à la belle étoile. Son but était de s'endurcir, de retrouver les sensations difficile du début. Il s'était trop reposé sur ses lauriers, et avait perdu une certaine partie de sa dextérité. Pour pallier à ce souci, Red avait décidé de camper dans ce bosquet, rempli de Pokémon sauvages, et de se débrouiller pour survivre une semaine avec ses Pokémon. Un véritable entraînement, qui fortifierait sûrement un peu plus les liens qu'il avait forgé avec chacun de ses compagnons.

-Par ici ! indiqua-t-il, désignant un buisson qui bougea un instant.

Insecateur fut le plus rapide de ses Pokémon, et il débusqua le Pokémon d'un coup de ses faux. Il s'agissait d'un Boustiflor, qui se montra passablement énervé par l'attaque. Il s'élança vers Red, dans l'intention, sûrement, de lui porter une violente attaque... Mais il fut cueilli en plein vol par un Lance-Flamme bien placé de Reptincel, et s'effondra au sol, calciné.

Mais l'attaque de Boustiflor ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de ses congénères, et bientôt, quelques Chétiflor et autres Mystherbe vinrent à leur tour tenter leur chance, sous les yeux observateurs de quelques Piafabec, du haut des branches d'arbre.

Red et ses Pokémon ne se laissèrent pas démonter, et répondirent aux assauts des Pokémon sauvages sans faiblir, continuant de s'enfoncer dans le bosquet.

-Bien, vous vous débrouillez bien ! encouragea Red alors qu'Insecateur faisait de l'escrime avec les becs d'un Doduo. Reptincel, fais attention sur ta gauche, il y a un Dardargnan !

-Tincel ! répondit le Pokémon en enflammant tout aussi sec le Pokémon insecte.

-Hypocéan, laisse un peu de côté ce Rattata, et occupe-toi de... ouf !

Red avait fait un bond sur le côté, évitant de justesse l'assaut d'un Mimitoss plus courageux que les autres. Pikachu avait aussitôt quitté l'épaule de son dresseur pour le frapper brusquement d'une belle Queue de Fer.

-Il s'en est fallu de peu, murmura le garçon, un peu haletant.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer ainsi, se prenant quelques coups, jusqu'à arriver dans une petite clairière, vierge de tout Pokémon sauvage. Fatigués, Red et ses Pokémon se laissèrent tomber sur l'herbe de la clairière. Oui, clairement, ils avaient perdu l'habitude de la dure vie d'un dresseur dans un habitat plus sauvage.

-Je propose qu'on établisse notre campement ici.

-Flex, répondit Ronflex, appuyé contre le plus gros arbre qui délimitait cette clairière.

-On est donc d'accord... Quatre d'entre vous s'occupent d'assurer un certain périmètre de sécurité autour de nous. Les deux autres, vous allez m'aider à dresser le camp.

Ronflex, Hypocéan, Reptincel et Insecateur s'étaient dévoués pour monter la garde, et s'étaient chacun posté à l'un des 4 points cardinaux. Red, pour sa part, était aidé de Pikachu et Ossatueur pour monter la tente, mais aussi le reste du camp. Pas question, durant le temps qu'allait durer l'entraînement, que Red les rappelle dans leur Poké Ball ! Ce serait contre l'un de ses objectifs, à savoir renforcer les liens entre lui et ses Pokémon.

Le moins que Red puisse dire, c'est qu'Ossatueur était particulièrement utile quand il s'agissait de planter des piquets dans le sol. Avec sa masse d'os, il les enfonçait avec une précision et une force étonnantes. Pikachu, lui, se débrouillait pour aider Red à dresser la toile, même s'il était loin de se révéler très doué à cet exercice. Il parvint même à s'emmêler entre les tendeurs de la tente, et Red perdit un bonne dizaine de minutes à tout dénouer, jetant régulièrement un regard noir à Pikachu, qui tentait de se faire oublier en rassemblant des pierres pour délimiter l'aire destinée à accueillir le feu. Finalement, à eux trois, ils parvinrent à dresser un vrai petit campement.

-C'est bon, c'est prêt !

En entendant l'appel de Red, Reptincel, Insecateur, Ronflex et Hypocéan quittèrent leur poste pour se rassembler autour du camp nouvellement monté.

-Cel, repcel tin ! fit le Pokémon feu, amusé.

-Oui, moi aussi ça me rappelle nos débuts, sourit Red.

-Flex ?

-Chu pi kachu pika !

-Oui, Ronflex, il est déjà arrivé qu'on campe comme ça. Même si tu ne l'as pas connu, et qu'à l'époque, tout était plus rudimentaire.

La première journée se passa plutôt tranquillement. En fait, ils passèrent plus de temps à faire à manger, ce qui incluait de trouver du bois à faire brûler, monter un support, et prendre le temps de tout faire cuire, ainsi que de tout nettoyer... Quant au reste du temps, ils le passèrent surtout à se reposer, allongés sur l'herbe verte de la clairière, regardant le ciel bleu parsemé de nuages.

Red et ses Pokémon s'étaient amusés à tenter de voir des formes dans ces nuages. Si Red ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que pouvaient dire ses compagnons, il put rire de bon cœur avec eux. Surtout qu'aucun Pokémon sauvage ne vint troubler ce moment privilégié entre eux.

Le lendemain, Red, suivi par ses six compagnons, décida de s'éloigner du campement, pour retourner au cœur du bosquet. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient s'entraîner contre les Pokémon sauvages du coin. Ils n'étaient pas très forts, il avait pu le constater la veille, mais leur nombre important compensait relativement bien cet état de fait. Mais, toujours fatigué par son séjour à l'hôpital, et le cou douloureux, le dresseur resta à l'écart des combats, par sécurité.

-Bon, c'était pas trop mal, déclara Red à l'heure du repas. Mais ce n'est pas encore ça...

-Ossa ?

-Cateur, teur ins ! se plaignit le Pokémon insecte.

-Je ne dis pas ça sur le ton du reproche, fit remarquer le dresseur. Mais nous devons nous améliorer. Cet après-midi, on fait la même chose, puis on lève le camp ce soir. On ne dort pas cette nuit, on va continuer à s'entraîner !

Ses Pokémon le fixaient avec des yeux ronds. S'entrainer la nuit pouvait en effet sembler être une idée stupide... Mais Red savait aussi que c'était la nuit que les Pokémon les plus puissants sortaient de leur tanière, pour tranquillement se balader dans la nature. En cela, s'entraîner la nuit allait lui proposer un certain défi.

Et le lendemain matin, le moins que le garçon puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne s'était pas trompé ! Lui et ses Pokémon étaient exténués, couverts de bleus et autres marque dues aux combats féroces qu'ils avaient dû livrer toute la nuit, s'ajoutant au manque de sommeil. Arrivant dans une nouvelle clairière, Red s'effondra au sol, exténué.

-On s'arrête ici !

-Chu ! soupira Pikachu, se laissant tomber à côté de son dresseur.

-Je crois que du repos nous ferait du bien...

Mais Red savait qu'il devrait remettre ça au soir. C'était dur, mais il devait le faire. C'était le meilleur moyen pour lui de s'améliorer rapidement. Et ses efforts allaient payer. Il se le promettait, il deviendrait suffisamment fort pour battre la Team Rocket entière d'une seule traite !

Finalement, la semaine d'entraînement se déroula sans accroc majeur. Vivre à nouveau à la dure avait pas mal renforcé Red, qui s'était bien remis de sa blessure. Il n'avait cependant pas osé enlever les bandages de son cou, mais il ne sentait plus la douleur lui tirailler la gorge. Et s'il était assez fatigué, il avait aussi gagné une certaine vitalité. Ses Pokémon, eux, avaient bien plus profité de ces quelques jours que lui. Ils avaient dû livrer beaucoup de combats, avaient parfois été presque sur le point de perdre, mais avaient tenu bon, sans rien lâcher.

Red se souvenait particulièrement de la veille, où ils s'étaient retrouvés, par un malheureux hasard, face à un redoutable troupeau de Tauros sauvages. Si dressés, les Tauros étaient dociles, sauvages, il devait sûrement s'agir d'un des pires Pokémon. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas laissés démonter, et si Red, par sécurité, s'était réfugié en haut d'un chêne robuste, grâce à l'aide d'Insecateur, ses Pokémon avaient affronté les Pokémon sauvages face à face. Le combat avait été très stressant pour Red, qui avait bien cru perdre l'un ou l'autre de ses compagnons à certains moments. Mais finalement, après avoir réussi à décimer plus de la moitié du troupeau, le reste des Tauros avait battu en retraite, laissant le dresseur et ses Pokémon savourer leur victoire.

Mais aujourd'hui, il avait fini son entraînement, et était de retour à Parmanie, ses Pokémon enfin de retour dans leurs Poké Ball. Red était déjà plus sûr de lui. Et avant de passer au Centre Pokémon, pour se reposer un peu après cette semaine d'entrainement, le dresseur fit un rapide détour par l'Arène de Parmanie, afin de s'inscrire pour le soir même. Koga avait eu un petit sourire en le voyant arriver ainsi, les vêtements en piètre état.

-Ce soir donc, le combat pour mon cinquième Badge...

Allongé dans sa baignoire, Red était pensif. Ses Pokémon étaient actuellement en soins entre les mains de l'infirmière. Il était confiant, malgré tout. Koga avait jugé bon de lui dire de s'entraîner, et il s'était exécuté. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il échoue.

Le garçon, après s'être rhabillé, passa récupérer ses 6 Pokémon. Il était serein... A vrai dire même, il attendait de voir ce que réservait Koga pour ce combat d'Arène. Le Champion était réputé pour être l'un des plus puissants Champions de Kanto, tellement, que certains le voyaient comme un potentiel futur membre du Conseil des 4.

Red quitta le centre, alors que la nuit était déjà tombée. Sans attendre, il se dirigea vers l'Arène, sous la lueur des réverbères éclairant la route. Les combats d'Arène avaient déjà commencé depuis un petit moment, mais Red passait parmi les derniers. Cela lui avait permis de bien se reposer... Et s'il aurait pu se rendre à l'Arène plus tôt, pour observer un peu ce que Koga était bien capable de faire, il avait aussi délibérément fait le choix de ne pas le faire. Le tout serait bien plus intéressant s'il partait de zéro.

Et ainsi, lorsqu'il arriva à l'Arène, il entra directement dans l'habitacle réservé aux dresseurs, quasiment vide. C'était des exclamations de joie de la part du public qu'on entendait, et Red put voir un Koga victorieux, et, face à lui, un dresseur qui semblait déçu, mais pas triste non plus.

-C'était un magnifique combat auquel nous avons assisté ! rugit la voix du Speaker surexcité. Mais finalement, c'est le Champion de Parmanie, Koga, qui remporte le duel !

Le dresseur serra la main du Champion, puis se dirigea vers l'habitacle. Lorsqu'il entra, il adressa un léger sourire crispé aux quelques dresseurs qui restaient, et ajouta :

-Ça c'est du combat d'Arène...

Fort... C'était ce qui semblait ressortir des confrontations précédentes. Red se sentait un peu moins sûr de lui.

-Et le prochain combat opposera notre Champion local, Koga, à un dresseur qui commence à se faire connaître, Red du Bourg-Palette !

Pas le temps de tergiverser pour le garçon, c'était déjà l'heure pour lui de faire ses preuves. Red s'avança, pour entrer sur le ring. Sans surprise, il fut accueilli par les hurlements du public, tandis qu'il s'avançait, jusqu'à être face à Koga. Le Ninja avait un petit rictus sur les lèvres.

-Prêt gamin ? J'espère que tu vas être digne de ta réputation.

-Vous jugerez de ça par vous-même...

Il serra la main du Champion, une poigne ferme. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser déstabiliser par ça... Il retourna tranquillement à sa place, se préparant. Ce qui le déstabilisa bien plus, ce fut la suite...

-Le combat se fera en 6 Pokémon de chaque côté, annonça le speaker. Mais je le rappelle, tel que choisi par le Champion, cette Arène met à l'épreuve à la fois dresseurs et Pokémon, et battre tous les Pokémon de son adversaire n'est pas une nécessité.

-Hein ?! s'exclama Red, ne comprenant pas.

-Que le terrain soit mis en place !

Sous les yeux égarés de Red, des ouvertures se firent dans le sol du ring, pour laisser sortir quelque chose. Il ne les distingua pas tout de suite, mais les reflets des projecteurs lui fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait de parois vitrées.

-Un labyrinthe de verre !

-De plexiglas, précisa Koga, à l'autre bout du ring. Le tracé du labyrinthe est changé entre chaque combat, pour éviter tout challenger ou moi-même de retenir le bon chemin !

Red restait interdit. Se battre dans un labyrinthe de murs quasi-invisibles, c'était de la folie ! Comment les Pokémon allaient bien pouvoir se rencontrer, et lancer leurs attaques ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question qu'une hôtesse arriva à ses côtés. Red ne dit mot, et la laissa lui ôter la casquette pour lui attacher un foulard, rouge, autour de la tête. En face, Koga faisait de même, mais avec un foulard noir.

-Les conditions de victoires sont les suivantes, annonça le speaker. Si les 6 Pokémon d'un dresseur sont mis KO, ce dernier perd. Si le dresseur se retrouve encerclé par les Pokémon de son adversaire sans moyen de se défendre, il perd. Enfin, si jamais le dresseur adverse réussit à voler le foulard de son adversaire, ce dernier perd. Vous l'aurez compris, il s'agit autant d'un test pour les Pokémon que pour le dresseur !

Si Red comprenait bien, il allait devoir entrer avec ses Pokémon dans ce labyrinthe, et se débrouiller pour gagner, quelle que soit la manière.

-Les autres règles à prendre en compte sont les suivantes : Les dresseurs ont le droit d'appeler chacun de leurs 6 Pokémon. Il est interdit de sortir du labyrinthe, pour plus de sécurité, les entrées seront bouchées une fois les deux challengers entrés à l'intérieur. Enfin, et surtout, tous les coups sont permis.

Tous... les coups ? Ça sonnait très mal aux oreilles de Red tout ça. Par tous les coups, cela comprenait aussi les coups entre dresseur ? Au sourire narquois de Koga, Red était prêt à parier tout ce qu'il avait que oui. Voilà ce qu'on pouvait appeler un combat atypique... A n'en pas douter, il allait y avoir du spectacle.

-Messieurs, êtes-vous prêts ? demanda l'arbitre officiel de la Ligue Pokémon. Bien, mettez-vous en place.

On leur indiqua à chacun l'entrée du labyrinthe. Red était tendu, alors qu'en face, Koga semblait s'amuser. Il n'était pas du tout habitué à ce genre de conditions de combat, où il devrait utiliser le terrain à son avantage s'il le pouvait. Il y eut un coup de sifflet, et ce fut parti.

Alors qu'il rentrait dans le labyrinthe de verre, Red décrocha les Poké Ball de sa ceinture. Pour le moment, il se contentait d'appeler seulement ses deux plus fidèles compagnons, Reptincel et Pikachu.

-Pikachu, tu restes sur mon épaule, quoi qu'il arrive, prévient Red. Reptincel, toi, couvre mes arrières.

Appeler tous ses Pokémon pour le moment, à son goût, était une chose à éviter. Il perdrait largement en mobilité, et même en les dispersant, il perdrait une certaine marge d'action. Après tout, le labyrinthe était constitué d'étroits couloirs entre les différentes parois transparentes, et se mouvoir entouré de ses six Pokémon l'aurait plus gêné qu'autre chose.

En face, Koga avait opté pour une tactique similaire, puisqu'il s'était entouré d'un Nosferalto, perché lui aussi sur son épaule, d'un Arbok qui lui ouvrait la voie, et d'un Smogo qui flottait derrière lui. Des Pokémon de type Poison, nota Red, qui s'en était douté. Après tout, les ninjas avaient toujours été connus pour être des assassins, très habiles avec les substances toxiques... Mais alors que Red commençait à vraiment s'avancer dans le labyrinthe, Koga s'arrêta un instant, puis ordonna :

-Smogo, Brouillard !

Le Pokémon Poison ouvrit largement la bouche, et dégagea une épaisse fumée noire, qui à la grande surprise du jeune garçon se répandit très rapidement dans le labyrinthe, faisant disparaître Koga de son champ de vision. La fumée parvint même à atteindre l'endroit où Red se trouvait, le faisant tousser un peu. Voilà qui allait rendre les choses encore plus dures.

-Le Champion prend l'initiative en utilisant sa technique favorite ! s'exclama le speaker. Nombreux sont les dresseurs à s'être laissés avoir à ce petit jeu, va-t-il en être de même pour Red ?

Il n'y comptait pas... Red se mit à courir, un peu à tâtons, cherchant sa route les mains devant lui. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se prendre une vitre de plein fouet, ce qui lui arracha une exclamation de douleur. Il tomba sur les fesses, le visage douloureux. Pikachu avait glissé momentanément de son épaule, pour atterrir entre ses jambes.

-Saletés de vitres, grinça Red en se redressant.

-Coucou, fit une voix dans son dos.

Le cœur de Red manqua un battement, alors qu'il faisait volte-face, se retrouvant dos à la vitre. Koga était face à lui, et tous deux n'étaient séparés que par Reptincel. Comment il avait fait pour le trouver aussi facilement que ça ?!

-Reptincel, Lance-Flamme ! s'écria le garçon.

Mais le jet enflammé se perdit dans la brume. Koga avait déjà disparu, prenant un passage sur la droite. Red était inquiet. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, et Koga semblait plus s'amuser qu'autre chose... Mais comment avait-il fait pour le trouver dans toute cette purée de pois ? Et comment était-il arrivé ici si vite sans faire le moindre bruit ? Une chose était certaine, Koga méritait parfaitement son titre de Ninja Pokémon...

Red reprit son chemin à tâtons, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Reptincel, marchant derrière lui, scrutait la fumée d'un air inquiet. C'était effrayant de voir à quel point l'ambiance dans le labyrinthe était totalement différente par rapport à l'extérieur de celui-ci. Les sons et les cris des spectateurs étaient comme étouffés, lointains, laissant place à une certaine tension, voire même un malaise.

-Chu ! s'exclama Pikachu, pointant vers la gauche.

Red et Reptincel réagirent au quart de tour, et le dresseur bondit en avant, alors que Reptincel cracha une gerbe de flammes. Ils eurent juste le temps, à la lueur des flammes, d'entrapercevoir Koga, qui disparut aussi furtivement.

-Pas mal, pas mal ! lança-t-il. Tu es prudent.

Red n'arrivait pas à déterminer d'où sa voix pouvait provenir...

Voix... son... L'illumination se fit dans son esprit. Il se souvint que Koga s'était entouré notamment d'un Nosferalto, un Pokémon qui se dirigeait principalement à l'aide d'ultrasons ! C'était comme ça qu'il pouvait déterminer avec précision où il se trouvait, sans jamais se tromper, et de trouver, sans mal, les interstices entre les différentes plaques de plexiglas. Smogo lui servait surtout à remettre régulièrement du Brouillard, pour lui permettre de disparaître dans celui-ci et ainsi surprendre ses adversaires, qui ne pouvaient déterminer ses déplacements... Quant à Arbok...

Ce fut lorsqu'il croisa une fois de plus Koga, subrepticement, qu'il put enfin comprendre toute l'efficacité de sa stratégie... Koga chevauchait son Arbok. Le Pokémon serpent glissait simplement sur le sol, sans un bruit, et à une vitesse relativement impressionnante. Le Champion était tout bonnement étonnant. Il avait constitué, à l'aide de trois de ses Pokémon, une tactique d'attaque furtive et efficace, qui devait sûrement avoir pour but de finir le combat sans se battre véritablement, en s'emparant du foulard de l'adversaire, comme un vrai ninja le ferait.

-Maintenant, c'est à moi de trouver comment contrer sa stratégie, murmura Red, continuant d'avancer à tâtons.

Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, sachant qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avant que Koga ne passe à l'offensive, puisque son but était de le désorienter... Il avait bien une idée, mais... Pris d'un doute, il vérifia son Pokédex. Un sourire prit place sur son visage... Si, c'était possible.

Red appela Insecateur à ses côtés. Il allait avoir besoin de lui. Il murmura à l'oreille de ses Pokémon.

-Écoutez-bien ce qu'on va faire, on ne va avoir qu'une seule chance, pas plus...

La tactique n'était pas très complexe en elle-même... Seule sa mise en œuvre demandait un certain timing, très précis, qui ne laissait place à aucune erreur.

Koga apparut une nouvelle fois face à lui. Comme Red s'en était douté, c'était le moment qu'il avait choisi pour l'attaquer... Le Ninja Pokémon, aidé par l'élan conféré par Arbok, bondit sur Red, à une vitesse hors norme.

-Et c'est fini ! s'exclama-t-il.

Mais cette phrase fut suivie d'un cri de surprise, quand il passa à travers le dresseur.

-Parfait ! s'exclama Red, sortant du petit renforcement dans lequel il s'était réfugié. Insecateur, Cru-Aile pour chasser la buée !

L'attaque Vol était faite dans le vide... Mais le battement frénétique des ailes du Pokémon Insecte permit de dégager la buée d'une petite partie du terrain, révélant un Koga pris de surprise, entouré par ses trois Pokémon.

-Et maintenant, Reptincel, Lance-Flamme !

L'attaque Feu était dirigée droit sur Koga. Red savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter, ce qui faisait que s'il ne voulait pas finir le visage carbonisé, il n'avait qu'une seule option possible...

-Smogo !

Le cri du Champion avait suffi pour faire comprendre à son Pokémon ce qu'il devait faire. En un clin d'œil, ce dernier se plaça devant Koga, formant un rempart entre son dresseur et les flammes, qui le heurtèrent de plein fouet. Le Pokémon poussa un cri de douleur, mais l'attaque n'était pas suffisamment puissante pour le mettre à terre, loin de là.

Mais Red était satisfait. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il toisait Koga, Pikachu sur son épaule, entouré par Insecateur et Reptincel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?!

-Utiliser une attaque reflet pour créer un leurre du dresseur... murmura Koga. Je n'y avais jamais songé...

Red ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose, se mettant à la chasse. Koga ordonna à Smogo de lancer un nouveau Brouillard, dans lequel il disparut à nouveau. Mais le jeune dresseur sentait l'excitation monter en lui. Il venait de prouver à Koga qu'il n'était pas une cible aussi facile. Courant entre les parois de verre, il suivait la formation du Brouillard tout en le dissipant à l'aide d'Insecateur. Reptincel ouvrait la marche, prêt à attaquer à la moindre occasion, alors que Pikachu se servait de ses sens acérés pour faire office de radar.

-Pas mal gamin ! lança Koga. Mais je garde une longueur d'avance sur toi !

C'était vrai. Il n'avait pas trouvé de moyen d'empêcher Koga de détecter sa position à l'aide des Ultrasons de Nosferalto. Et à vrai dire, il doutait posséder un véritable moyen d'empêcher les ultrasons...

Le point fort de Koga était clairement sa mobilité, couplée à son côté plus qu'imprévisible. Il pouvait venir de partout, alors que Red, lui, ne pouvait qu'attendre de l'avoir en face pour tenter de l'attaquer... Ce qu'il fallait faire, donc, c'était bloquer Koga...

-Insecateur, arrête de dissiper le Brouillard !

Mais il ne le rappela pas. Il se retrouva à nouveau entouré par la fumée opaque lâchée par le Smogo. Mais Red devait faire ça. Le Brouillard était aussi un moyen d'être un peu moins prévisible. Car s'il pouvait détecter sa position, Red doutait que Nosferalto puisse vraiment déterminer l'identité des personnes.

Avec seulement des signes, il fit comprendre son nouveau plan à Pikachu, Insecateur et Reptincel. Cette fois-ci, il allait brouiller le radar, pour mieux contre-attaquer. Pikachu passa sur l'épaule du Pokémon Insecte, et à la première intersection, ces deux derniers se séparèrent de Red et Reptincel. Cela permettrait dans un premier temps de troubler Nosferalto, qui devrait jouer avec deux cibles distinctes, surtout que Red avait veillé à choisir un Pokémon qui avait à peu près le même gabarit que lui, Insecateur, pour servir de leurre.

A présent, restait à voir à quel hameçon Koga allait mordre. S'il s'attaquait à Insecateur et Pikachu, et Red était presque sûr qu'il le ferait car la logique du ninja lui soufflerait d'attaquer la cible avec le Pikachu qui se servirait de Reflet, Koga prendrait de plein fouet les attaques de ses deux Pokémon, ce qui pourrait l'handicaper plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. La Cage-Eclair de Pikachu, en tous cas, nuirait sérieusement à sa mobilité... En revanche, s'il s'attaquait à Red et Reptincel... Le garçon serra une Ball dans sa main.

Il se déplaça sans bruits encore quelques instants, avant d'entendre les cris de Pikachu qui lançait sa Cage-Eclair. Red se réjouit, comprenant que son plan avait fonctionné. Suivant l'attaque de Pikachu, Insecateur lança une attaque Poursuite, qui lui permettrait d'infliger bien plus de dégâts, puisque Red doutait que Koga n'essaie pas de fuir.

Le silence, relatif puisque Red percevait malgré tous les bruits de la foule mais déformés et lointains, reprit place dans le labyrinthe. Mais Red était sur ses gardes. Il savait à présent que Koga était à ses trousses.

Et il apparut face à lui, de manière encore plus furtive qu'il ne l'aurait imaginée. Son Arbok était parcouru de quelques étincelles, prouvant l'efficacité de sa démarche, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de garder une vitesse plus que convenable. Et Koga fondit droit sur lui, mais Red et Reptincel étaient prêts.

-Reptincel, à toi de jouer !

Le Pokémon se jeta littéralement entre Koga et Red, et repoussa le ninja d'un coup de queue, le faisant chuter lourdement au sol. Red ne perdit pas de temps, et envoya la Ball qu'il serrait dans la main depuis un petit moment, pile entre Koga et ses Pokémon. En sortit Ronflex, qui forma un véritable mur entre eux – et c'était le cas de le dire, Ronflex était collé entre les deux parois qui tremblaient, à la limite de casser – laissant Koga seul, encerclé par Red et ses Pokémon.

-Cette fois, j'te tiens ! s'exclama Red, une lueur brillante dans les yeux.

-C'est vraiment pas mal joué, admit Koga, se massant la mâchoire. Mais tu oublies que j'ai d'autres tours dans mon sac !

Et avant que le garçon n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, le dresseur lança une Poké Ball, pour appeler un nouveau Pokémon. C'était une sorte de gros papillon violet, que Red se souvenait avoir déjà vu... L'évolution de Mimitoss s'il se souvenait bien, donc un Pokémon Insecte/Poison. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, Koga se servait de son Pokémon pour passer au-dessus de Red et Reptincel, tentant au passage de subtiliser son foulard. Mais Red se baissa, évitant ainsi de se faire avoir. Il remarqua alors une fine poudre, vaporisée par le Pokémon mite. Aussitôt, Reptincel à côté de lui bailla, pour s'endormir...

-Poudre Dodo ! s'exclama Red, horrifié.

Le voilà sans réelle défense, Reptincel endormi et Ronflex incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Insecateur et Pikachu, quant à eux, déambulaient sûrement quelque part dans le labyrinthe, avec pour ordre d'attaquer tout Pokémon adverse. Red ne perdit pas de temps, et appela Ossatueur en rempart.

-Ossatueur, Osmerang !

Pendant que son Pokémon le couvrait, Red se dépêcha de sortir de son sac quoi que ce soit qui puisse réveiller Reptincel. Il tomba sur une flûte en bois sculptée... La Pokéflute ! Mais oui, elle pouvait réveiller les Pokémon endormis ! Gardant son regard fixé sur Koga et la sorte de mite qui tentaient d'esquiver l'os d'Ossatueur, Red mit la flûte à sa bouche, et commença à souffler dedans. Le son qui en sortit était un peu grossier, mais avait un certain charme. Cela eut un effet impressionnant sur Reptincel, qui a la première note, rouvrit les yeux.

-Parfait ! Reptincel, Lance-Flamme !

Il savait que l'attaque Feu de son Pokémon serait particulièrement efficace sur le Pokémon adverse.

-Non, Aeromite !

Mais c'était trop tard. Trop occupé à esquiver le retour de l'Osmerang d'Ossatueur, il se prit l'attaque de plein fouet, et s'effondra au sol, fumant. Koga ne perdit pas de temps, et s'élança dans le labyrinthe.

-Ne le perdons pas ! Ossatueur, Reptincel, Ron...

Ronflex ? Red avait failli l'oublier. Et sitôt avait-il demandé que ses Pokémon s'activent, ce dernier avait fait un mouvement violent, qui fit s'éclater les vitres en plexiglas. Red plongea en avant, fermant les yeux. Il reçut malgré tout quelques particules...

Lorsqu'il se releva, Ronflex était assis au milieu des dégâts, l'air tout penaud. Son visage reflétait parfaitement la phrase « Je l'ai pas fait exprès ! »

-C'est malin, soupira Red. Heureusement qu'on était pas sur le bord du labyrinthe, sinon j'étais bon pour la disqualification...

Le dresseur rappela l'immense Pokémon, et plongea à nouveau dans le dédale rempli de Brouillard, avec la ferme intention de pourchasser le Champion. Il trouvait tout de même étonnant que Koga n'attaque pas tant que ça... Après tout, il avait bien pu observer qu'il serait très difficile de terminer le combat autrement que par un affrontement en règle à 6 Pokémon contre 6, et il s'obstinait pourtant à vouloir gagner en subtilisant son foulard...

Il retrouva à un croisement Pikachu et Insecateur, qui arboraient un sourire satisfait, malgré une fatigue plus que visible. Pikachu fit signe qu'ils avaient réussi durant le laps de temps passé à déambuler dans les couloirs à se battre contre les Pokémon de Koga, et qu'en conséquence, ils les avaient bien amochés. Les combats avaient dû être rudes...

-Je crois qu'on va devoir régler ça à l'ancienne, dit soudainement la voix de Koga.

Le Champion lui faisait face, alors que le Brouillard devenait de moins en moins dense. Smogo avait arrêté de lancer la technique.

-Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi ne pas avoir décidé de faire ça tout de suite ?

-Tu ne te rappelles pas ce qui a été dit au début ? Mon but est de tester autant les dresseurs que les Pokémon !

Et sans rien ajouter d'autre, il envoya Arbok au combat. En face, Red rappela ses Pokémon, ne laissant qu'Ossatueur, pour ses attaques de type sol. Il ne pouvait pas perdre, pas avec un tel allié à ses côtés. Et puis, il ne restait plus que cinq Pokémon à Koga. La difficulté qui allait venir de ce combat, c'était la quasi-impossibilité d'esquiver une attaque de quelle manière que ce soit, car devant se battre au beau milieu d'un couloir en verre.

-Arbok, Crochetvenin !

Le Pokémon fondit sur Ossatueur, qui mit son Os entre l'attaque et lui-même. La morsure venimeuse se referma sur l'os, laissant le Pokémon Sol hors de danger. Ce dernier enchaîna par un coup de patte dans les yeux du Pokémon Serpent, le forçant à lâcher prise, avant d'utiliser son attaque Massd'Os, avec un coup à faire pâlir un joueur de baseball.

Arbok fit un vol plané vers son dresseur, et s'effondra contre une vitre. Et si l'attaque l'avait bien amoché, il était toujours prêt à en découdre.

-Ossatueur, ne perds pas de temps, Osmerang !

Arbok évita l'attaque en glissant rapidement sur le sol pour enfoncer ses crocs dans le bras d'Ossatueur.

-Ah ! s'exclama Red. Tu penses que ça va me faire grand-chose ?

-Regarde mieux !

Ossatueur poussa un hurlement terrible. Red ne comprenait pas, cela n'aurait pas dû avoir autant d'effet sur lui, qui possédait une bonne défense... Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Arbok se retira qu'il comprit. Le bras d'Ossatueur était gelé.

-Croc de Givre, sourit Koga. Très efficace sur un Pokémon Sol comme ton Ossatueur.

Oui, ceci expliquait cela... Mais Ossatueur, si son bras droit était gelé, gardait la maîtrise de son bras gauche...

-Arbok, encore une fois !

Mais cette fois-ci, Arbok se tordit, comme... Paralysé ! Mais oui, Pikachu était parvenu à le paralyser ! C'était sa chance.

-Ossatueur, tout de suite, Massd'Os !

Son Pokémon prit son os dans sa main gauche, et l'abattit droit sur le crâne du Arbok, certes avec moins de puissance qu'avec ses deux mains, mais suffisamment pour étaler le serpent au sol, KO.

-J'avais oublié ça, marmonna Koga... Smogo, à ton tour !

Red voulait continuer sur cette bonne lancée... Mais un Smogo, c'était immunisé aux attaques de type Sol. Cette fois-ci donc, Ossatueur enchaîna avec un Coup de Boule. Smogo encaissa l'attaque sans le moindre mal. Il répondit par une attaque Détritus, qui aspergea Ossatueur d'une substance noirâtre peu ragoutante.

Ossatueur repartit à l'assaut avec un Coup de Boule, encore une fois très bien encaissé par Smogo.

-Toxik !

Tch ! Red n'aimait pas ça. Une aura violette et inquiétante entoura Ossatueur, pour finalement entrer en lui, l'empoisonnant. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, Red devait soigner son Pokémon. Il mit la main dans son sac, pour en sortir un Antidote, qu'il se dépêcha d'administrer à Ossatueur.

Mais ce temps qu'il mit à contribution pour soigner son Pokémon avait laissé à Koga et Smogo le temps de se préparer.

-Purédpois !

Le gaz toxique entoura Ossatueur... Red croisa les doigts, mais pour le coup, la chance n'était pas de son côté. Ossatueur se retrouva encore une fois empoisonné. Le dresseur commençait à stresser. En face, le Smogo possédait une excellente défense, et le neutralisait en se débrouillant pour l'empoisonner... Et petit à petit, quoi qu'il en soit, ça lui grignotait la vitalité de son Pokémon, déjà bien entamée...

-Ossatueur, reviens ! Vas-y, Hypocéan !

Autant tenter avec un Pokémon en pleine forme. Après tout, contre Smogo, Ossatueur n'était pas plus efficace qu'un autre de ses Pokémon.

-Smogo, Toxik !

-Brouillard ! ordonna Red en contre.

Hypocéan cracha une épaisse fumée noire qui le recouvrit complètement, le cachant de la vue de tous. Red ignorait si Toxik était parvenu à le toucher ou non, mais restait malgré tout plus confiant.

-Saumure !

Le puissant jet d'eau qui sortit du brouillard percuta violemment le Smogo contre la paroi en plexiglas. Koga serra les dents. Il était visible, sans le moindre mal, que le Smogo était mal en point. Le brouillard se dissipa, laissant apparaître Hypocéan en pleine forme. Red se mit à sourire. Il était très bien parti !

-Destruction !

... Quoi ? Destruction ? Red fut pris de court, et Hypocéan manqua tout autant de réactivité. Sous les yeux horrifiés du dresseur, le Pokémon Poison explosa complètement, provoquant un puissant souffle qui fit éclater les parois autour d'eux. Le dresseur de Bourg-Palette se protégea de ses bras, se trouvant obligé de détourner son regard du combat.

Lorsque le souffle se calma, il put constater les dégâts. Hypocéan n'avait eu aucune chance de résister à une telle attaque, et gisait au sol aux côtés de Smogo. KO en un coup, l'attaque avait été dévastatrice.

-Je croyais que la vie était plus importante que tout ? grogna Red.

-C'est vrai... Mais toute victoire nécessite quelques sacrifices, tant qu'ils ne sont pas fatals !

Il envoya à sa suite Nosferalto. Encore un Pokémon que Red ne pouvait pas attaquer avec les attaques Sol d'Ossatueur, qui de toute façon, était trop mal en point pour participer au combat. Red porta son choix sur Pikachu, qui lui permettrait de profiter de son avantage face au type Vol. Au moins, même s'il était amoché, Red pouvait à présent facilement le faire esquiver, la zone de combat ayant été pas mal dégagée par l'attaque du Smogo.

-Pikachu, attaque Tonnerre !

La souris électrique, fatiguée, ne manqua cependant pas sa cible, et relâcha l'éclair droit sur le Pokémon chauve-souris. Mais les Pokémon de Koga étaient bien entraînés, et Nosferalto le prouva en résistant à l'attaque, malgré les combats qu'il avait déjà eu à livrer lors de la séparation avec son dresseur dans le dédale.

-Onde Folie ! ordonna Koga.

Encore une attaque affectant le statut ! Décidément, Koga adorait ça. Pikachu se retrouva donc à tituber. Red serra les dents, car vu l'état de son Pokémon, une seule attaque retournée contre lui-même suffirait à donner l'occasion à Koga de lui mettre le coup de grâce.

« Toute victoire nécessite des sacrifices... » Était-il prêt à jouer son Pikachu, allié solide, sur la chance qu'il s'attaque ou non ? Pour Red, la réponse était évidente.

-Pikachu, reviens ! lança Red en tendant la Poké Ball du Pokémon électrique. Reptincel, à toi !

Le Pokémon de feu prit place sur le terrain à la place de Pikachu.

-Nosferalto, Onde-Folie, encore !

Mais cette fois-ci, l'attaque ne fonctionna pas, laissant le champ libre au Pokémon Feu. Il ne perdit pas de temps, et d'une attaque Tranche mit à terre la chauve-souris. Koga rappela son Pokémon, sans dire mot. Dans l'esprit de Red, en revanche, les idées allaient à vive allure. Il ne restait plus que deux Pokémon en face.

-Smogogo, à toi !

L'évolution du Smogo qu'il avait combattu tout à l'heure... Un client sérieux, qui se révélerait à coup sûr plus redoutable que ce dernier. Reptincel allait devoir assurer pour remporter la bataille. Mais Red n'était pas inquiet, Reptincel était de loin son compagnon le plus fort et le plus robuste.

-Rebondifeu !

La boule de feu formée par Reptincel partit comme un boulet de canon droit vers Smogogo, qui ne put éviter l'attaque. Il recula d'un bon mètre du au recul, mais enchaîna aussitôt avec une attaque Détritus. Reptincel plongea toutes griffes dehors, droit dans l'attaque, se la prit certes, mais put asséner une formidable Tranche.

Le Smogogo se retrouva à valdinguer contre le sol, et rebondit violemment, tel un ballon de foot.

-Reptincel, fais-moi ton plus beau smash !

Le coup à plat sur le crâne du Pokémon Poison aurait fait pâlir de jalousie n'importe quel joueur de volley confirmé.

-Smogogo, reprends-toi ! Toxik !

Le Pokémon Poison n'attendit pas de vraiment se rétablir, s'en trouvant apparemment incapable pour le moment, et lança son attaque dans la précipitation. Mal lui en prit, car il manqua Reptincel d'un bon mètre.

-Lance-Flamme !

Pas de surprise, l'attaque toucha son but. Mais cela eu aussi pour effet de permettre à Smogogo de pouvoir retrouver sa stabilité, et sans attendre, il enchaîna avec Toxik, qui cette fois atteignit directement son but. Red serra les dents, anxieux. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il ne lui restait plus d'Antidote, le dernier ayant servi pour Ossatueur... Mais il gardait confiance en son Pokémon, et décida de continuer avec Reptincel, qui était bien parti pour le moment.

-Reptincel, Lance-Flamme, encore une fois !

Le combat était serré, entre les Lance-Flamme de Reptincel, et les attaques Détritus de Smogogo, qui profitait en plus de l'empoisonnement de Reptincel. Les deux Pokémon perdaient leur vitalité à un rythme régulier, même si Reptincel s'en sortait bien mieux que son adversaire.

-Destruction ! ordonna finalement Koga, se rendant compte que son Pokémon tomberait bien avant Reptincel.

Mais cette fois-ci, Red n'allait pas se laisser faire, oh non !

-Tunnel !

Le Smogogo explosa au moment où Reptincel plongeait dans le sol. A nouveau, le souffle surpuissant se fit ressentir, plus violent que celui du Smogo. Et lorsque la fumée se dissipa, seul Smogogo gisait au sol. Red sentit son cœur accélérer, par adrénaline. Reptincel était parvenu à esquiver l'attaque ! Il ressortit d'ailleurs du sol, la mine satisfaite. Certes, le poison lui rognait petit à petit sa vie, mais il lui restait encore de quoi faire quelques coups d'éclat.

-Bien joué ! Mais mon dernier Pokémon ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. Grotadmorv, à toi !

Grotadmorv. Dès lors qu'il vit le Pokémon, Red eut la vision du Tadmorv qu'il avait combattu sur la piste cyclable. Son évolution était semblable, très semblable, à la différence près qu'il était plus gros, plus dégoûtant, et encore plus puant, si c'était possible ! Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de porter la main à son nez.

-Grotadmorv, Bomb-Beurk !

Pas de répit, Koga enchaînait tout de suite. Reptincel fut pris de court, et fut fauché par les détritus lancés par Grotadmorv à une vitesse assez impressionnante. Reptincel resta un moment immobile, puis commença à se redresser, difficilement. Red évalua donc qu'il ne pourrait faire qu'une seule et unique attaque avant qu'il ne tombe KO à cause du poison. Juste de quoi affaiblir Grotadmorv... Autant donc balancer la sauce.

-Lance-Flamme !

Reptincel chargea son souffle, puis le relâcha, le geyser de feu sortant de sa bouche submergeant Grotadmorv. Puis, il s'effondra au sol, exténué, alors que Grotadmorv était toujours en très bonne forme.

Red rappela son Pokémon, puis fit un récapitulatif de son équipe. Le plus à même de vaincre Grotadmorv était Ossatueur, de par son type... Mais ce dernier était empoisonné, et vu la puissance de frappe du Grotadmorv, Red doutait du fait qu'il puisse vraiment attaquer. A côté, il y avait Pikachu qui était confus, et qui de même, était aussi bien amoché, assez pour tomber KO au moindre coup. Insecateur lui était déjà un peu plus en forme, mais quand même fatigué. Et enfin, Ronflex, son seul Pokémon encore en forme... Mais ni Ronflex, ni Insecateur ne possédaient d'attaque très efficace contre le poison. Red fit son choix, décidant de prendre un risque.

-Ossatueur, à toi !

Le Pokémon Sol apparut sur le ring. Il était empoisonné, et assez bas en vie, Red le savait, mais il pourrait faire d'importants dégâts.

-Osmerang !

-Acidarmure !

Grotadmorv se concentra, et solidifia son corps, alors qu'Ossatueur lançait son os. Autant dire que son attaque fut bien moins efficace que prévue, et qu'en face, Grotadmorv encaissa parfaitement l'attaque, désespérant Red. Il enchaîna par ailleurs par un nouveau Bomb-Beurk, qui mit KO Ossatueur, sans plus de cérémonie.

Le risque n'avait pas payé... Et à présent, il ne pouvait plus vraiment compter sur les attaques physiques pour faire des dégâts... Insecateur devenait pour le coup inutile de même que Ronflex, et seul Pikachu aurait été efficace, s'il n'était pas confus... Que faire ? Finalement, Red détermina que ses chances de survie étaient plus grandes avec un Pokémon comme Ronflex, et l'envoya donc au combat.

-Flex ! s'exclama le gros Pokémon, apparaissant face à Grotadmorv.

-Tu n'as rien de mieux ? ricana Koga.

C'était précisément le cas. Ronflex était à défaut son Pokémon le plus résistant, et aussi le plus en forme. Peut-être pourrait-il gagner sur la longueur.

-Toxik !

Red sentit son cœur s'arrêter un instant. Si l'attaque fonctionnait, il était foutu. Avec désespoir, il vit l'aura violette se former autour de Ronflex, pour finalement qu'il l'absorbe... Et la repousse.

Tout le monde resta un moment immobile, ne comprenant pas. Puis, Red ouvrit son Pokédex, à la recherche de réponses... Pour finalement voir naître un sourire sur ses lèvres. Vaccin. Ronflex était immunisé contre le poison ! Voilà qui arrangeait beaucoup de choses ! Et une autre chose, une attaque attira son attention... Cette fois-ci, son sourire se fit dément. Il ne pouvait plus perdre !

-Ronflex, on va gagner ce combat !

-Ron flex !

-Attrition !

Ronflex leva ses puissants bras, se montrant pour le coup imposant, voire même un peu effrayant. Puis, il relâcha son attaque sur le Grotadmorv, qui sentit passer le coup. Et pour cause ! Attrition permettait de passer au travers de son Acidarmure, ne tenant pas compte des augmentions de statistiques.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Koga, voyant son Pokémon mal en point. Non ! Grotadmorv, Bomb-Beurk !

Mais l'attaque n'avait pas beaucoup d'effet sur l'immense Pokémon. Et finalement, Ronflex répéta encore une fois sa précédente attaque, pour finalement en finir avec Grotadmorv, et le combat.

Ce fut comme si quelqu'un avait remis le son à fond d'un seul coup. Le public, qui jusque-là était resté très distant aux oreilles de Red, laissa exploser une clameur qui le fit sursauter.

Mais le fait était là. Il en avait bavé, il avait plusieurs fois pensé que c'était la fin, mais il avait gagné. Son sourire se fit plus rayonnant encore, alors que les parois qui formaient le labyrinthe, du moins celles qui restaient, rentraient dans le sol. Koga, face à lui, rappela son Grotadmorv, un peu déçu, mais ayant lui aussi un sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est fantastique ! rugit la voix du speaker, par-dessus tout le tumulte. Après un combat d'une intensité extrême, c'est finalement le challenger qui remporte le combat. Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez acclamer notre vainqueur, RED DU BOURG-PALETTE !

L'ovation se fit plus forte, alors que l'hôtesse lui déliait le foulard noué autour de sa tête, pour lui remettre sa casquette. Koga se saisit de son bras pour le lever au-dessus de sa tête, ce qui fit redoubler d'intensité les applaudissements.

-Tu t'es bien entraîné, glissa le Champion dans son oreille. Tu n'aurais pas eu grande chance contre mon équipe la plus forte, c'est vrai, mais tu t'es bien amélioré.

Il lui lâcha la main, pour lui remettre le badge d'Arène.

-Voici le badge Âme, la preuve de ta victoire contre moi.

-Merci, répondit Red. Vous pensez que j'ai une chance contre la Team Rocket ?

-Pas encore... Je pense que pour être fixé, un combat contre Auguste serait une bonne idée. Il est le Champion de Cramois'île.

Red hocha la tête, avant de présenter une dernière fois le badge aux spectateurs.

Sortant de l'Arène, Red était toujours euphorique. Mais un autre sentiment prenait place en lui. La Team Rocket... Il devait se dépêcher de devenir plus fort...

Battre Auguste, hein ? Red posa son regard sur l'océan. Il savait que Cramois'île était la seule ville insulaire de Kanto, et se trouvait là-bas... Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre ! Aussi, il se dépêcha de se rendre eu Centre Pokémon.

-Bonsoir, fit l'infirmière, la mine fatiguée. Alors, ce combat ? Vous avez réussi ?

Red montra le badge qu'il avait accroché à côté des autres, sur le revers de sa veste.

-Magnifique ! Koga ne se fait pas battre facilement, vous méritez amplement votre badge !

-Merci, répondit le garçon, avec un sourire.

L'infirmière avait pris ses Poké Ball, et commençait à entreprendre les soins. Red profita de ce court moment qu'il avait devant lui pour passer un coup de fil. Il sortit le Pokématos que lui avait fourni Beladonis, et composa le numéro de chez lui.

Mais personne ne décrocha, comme depuis près d'une semaine qu'il essayait d'appeler régulièrement. Il tenta aussi d'appeler le Professeur Chen, sans plus de résultat, et n'eut pas plus de chance avec Beladonis. Tout le monde était injoignable, et c'était une raison de plus pour lui de s'inquiéter. Si seulement il possédait un Pokémon capable de voler !

Red récupéra ses Pokémon des mains de l'infirmière. Il ne perdit pas de temps, et après l'avoir remerciée, sortit du Centre, et se mit à marcher. Il arriva finalement jusqu'au rivage, plongé dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Le bruit des vagues était fort, et la mer violente. Ce n'était pas prudent de s'aventurer sur la mer en cette nuit... Mais Red devait se dépêcher. Il avait déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça. Il décrocha la Poké Ball d'Hypocéan, et l'appela.

-Hypocéan, tu penses pouvoir me transporter sur ton dos ?

-Po Hypo ! répondit le Pokémon.

-Bien... Allons-y !

Red monta à califourchon sur son Pokémon, puis ce dernier commença à nager. L'eau était froide, et trempait son jean. Peu à peu, derrière lui, le rivage s'éloignait, en même temps que la houle s'intensifiait. Mais Hypocéan ne dérivait pas de son cap, et transportait Red sans le moindre problème pour le moment.

A l'eau glacée et la houle commença ensuite à s'ajouter le vent, humide et froid, qui fit frissonner Red de plus belle. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de partir comme ça en pleine nuit, traverser l'océan. Au fur et à mesure que les vagues devenaient de plus en plus violentes, et le vent de plus en plus puissant, il lui semblait même que c'était une véritable connerie.

-Hypocéan, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Red.

Son Pokémon hocha la tête. Il impressionnait le jeune dresseur, à garder son cap, inflexible au courant, au vent et à la houle. Il nageait, emportant Red à travers les vagues. Mais peu à peu, tout ce vent, toute cette houle commença à dégénérer en tempête. La pluie s'ajouta à tout ça, rendant la chose encore plus pénible, voire même effrayante aux yeux du garçon. Non, décidément, il aurait été bien plus sage d'attendre le matin, et surtout, de vérifier l'état de la mer avant de partir. Car à présent, il n'était pas rare que Red se fasse submerger par des vagues qui s'effondraient sur lui et Hypocéan.

Le Pokémon, par ailleurs, semblait moins sûr de lui. Red sentait qu'il faisait tous les efforts du monde pour garder son cap, malgré les vagues immenses.

-Aaaah ! hurla Red.

Sortant des vagues, une immense ombre, menaçante. Puis deux tentacules sortirent de l'eau, se dirigeant droit sur Red. Hypocéan braqua au dernier moment, permettant d'éviter de justesse ces dernières.

-C'est quoi ça ?!

Red sortit son Pokédex en hâte, et le pointa sur l'ombre. Tentacruel... Oh, bon sang, il était mal barré ! Le Pokémon était désormais à sa poursuite, et d'autres ombres, plus petites, émergeaient de tous les côtés. Le Pokédex révéla leur identité à elles aussi : Tentacool, la pré-évolution de Tentacruel.

Si Red s'était imaginé ça ! Une bataille au beau milieu de l'océan, en pleine tempête... Mais il n'avait pas le choix !

-Hypocéan, on va devoir se battre... Draco-Rage !

Le Pokémon Eau s'éleva légèrement au-dessus de l'eau, surprenant pour le coup Red. Il se concentra, puis déchaîna les éléments autour de lui, formant un véritable tourbillon d'eau. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, très loin d'être suffisant. Des attaques vinrent de toute part, sous forme de Dard-Venin, de Constriction et autres. Hypocéan fit de son mieux, encaissant les attaques pour éviter que Red n'ait à les subir.

-Tiens bon... TIENS BON ! hurla Red désespéré.

Mais que faire ? Seul Hypocéan pouvait se battre ainsi en pleine mer, et ce dernier était bien incapable de faire face à autant d'ennemis à la fois. Ce fut une attaque Direct Toxik qui eut raison d'Hypocéan, projetant Red à l'eau. Le garçon avala la tasse, mais remonta à la surface, suffoquant.

-Hypocéan... Hypocéan ! appela Red, se débrouillant pour rester à la surface.

La pluie lui martelait le visage, et ses cheveux lui gênaient la vue. Les yeux lui piquait, à cause de l'eau salée de la mer. Puis, il sentit quelque chose lui accrocher la jambe, et le tirer. Il lutta, mais se retrouva irrésistiblement attiré dans le fond. Malgré le sel, il ouvrit les yeux, découvrant que le Tentacruel le tirait. Il sentait l'air commencer à lui manquer. Non, il ne pouvait pas lutter, ses forces l'abandonnaient.

Il ferma les yeux, dans une demi-inconscience... Et sentit tout à coup la prise se défaire autour de sa jambe. Il rouvrit les yeux, flottant dans l'eau... Mais tout était flou, il ne distinguait rien. Et son esprit commençait à vaciller. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut une ombre, venant de la surface.

* * *

Et voilà.

Donc, comme d'habitude, déjà, merci à Grenat pour la correction, qu'elle à cette fois bien assuré, même si elle Geek toujours sur Tales Of Xillia.

Reste donc à vous dire que le chapitre 17 à déjà été entamé, et devrait venir, je l'espère, rapidement. On va bien finir par en voir le bout, de cette fic !

Si vous avez aimé, un petit commentaire serait très sympathique. ^^ Même si c'est juste un "J'aime".

Bref, à la prochaine !

Niv


	17. Ne pas jouer avec le feu

Yosh !

Je sais, ce chapitre a sut se faire attendre. Je m'en excuse, forcément, mais vous rassure, en vous disant que non, je n'abandonne pas cette Fic, pas maintenant qu'elle est rendue si loin. Certes, je ne suis plus très satisfait du début, et ça m'a opposé un blocage durant les quelques mois passé entre ce chapitre et le précédent. Mais je la finirais, car au final, il y a une semaine, malgré le début chaotique, j'ai bien réussi à finir ce chapitre, et de manière plutôt simple de surcroît. A croire que je n'avais que besoin d'une pause pour réfléchir.

Enfin, assez de parlote, place au texte !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 :** Ne pas jouer avec le feu

Ce fut les gouttes de pluies martelant son visage qui firent reprendre conscience à Red. La première sensation qu'il ressentit fut une intense impression d'être gelé de la tête aux pieds, frigorifié. Il sentait ses vêtements humides lui coller à la peau, et toussota un peu, faisant sortir l'eau salée de ses poumons. Vivant... Il était vivant. Mais le froid qu'il ressentait était mordant... Ce n'était pas possible qu'il ait aussi froid !

Red ouvrit les yeux, encore piquants. Le ciel était sombre, recouverts de nuages noirs, et la pluie tombait drue. Il faisait encore nuit. Puis, Red s'intéressa à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Car il n'était plus dans l'eau, non... Sous ses doigts, il sentait du sable... Une île ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse tenter de répondre à la question, tout changea... Le froid se fit plus doux, et peu à peu, la pluie se changea... Se posa alors délicatement sur la joue de Red, un flocon de neige. Le garçon écarquilla les yeux, sans comprendre. De la neige... La pluie s'était changée en neige, d'un coup, et pourtant... Ce n'était pas une tempête de neige. Non, la chute des flocons avait même un certain côté apaisant. Le vent s'était calmé lui aussi... Le tout possédait un air singulièrement irréel.

Red se redressa, un peu difficilement, hébété par le spectacle qu'il découvrait. Il se trouvait sur une la rive d'une petite île, dont la formation rocheuse qui trônait au centre se trouvait être gelée, figée dans une certaine beauté intemporelle.

-Où...où suis-je ? se demanda finalement tout haut le garçon.

Il entendit alors un cri puissant et majestueux. Levant les yeux aux ciels, Red le vit. Un Pokémon. Un Pokémon volait majestueusement au-dessus de sa tête, se dirigeant vers le centre de l'île, vers l'endroit gelé. Avec émerveillement, le garçon pointa finalement son Pokédex alors que l'oiseau s'éloignait.

-Artikodin, lut-il. Un autre Pokémon très rare...

Était-ce lui qui l'avait sauvé ? Sans doute... Décidément, Red était chanceux. Cela faisait la deuxième fois qu'un Pokémon mythique lui sauvait la vie.

Puis il disparût dans le ciel. Et la neige redevint pluie, le temps semblant reprendre son court. Red se demanda un instant s'il avait rêvé ce moment, si cela c'était bien passé... Mais l'image du Pokémon enregistré dans le Pokédex prouvait que tout ceci n'était que pure réalité. C'était la première fois que le garçon avait pût vraiment observer un Pokémon dit « Légendaire ».

Red se secoua les idées. Il ne pouvait quand même pas rester là immobile éternellement, à penser à ce Pokémon. Non, pour le moment, il avait d'autres problèmes plus importants à penser. Où il se trouvait, comment faire pour partir et...

-Mince... Hypocéan !

Son Pokémon ! Il avait été séparé de lui en mer. Red se mit sur ses pieds, sentant une douleur à sa cheville droite. Il releva son jean trempé, pour découvrir, rouges, les marques profondes laissées par les tentacules du Tentacruel. Mais peu lui importait ! Il devait retrouver Hypocéan, coûte que coûte ! Toujours sous une pluie battante, qui effaçait peu à peu les traces de neige, Red se mit en route.

Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus que de longer la côte, scrutant la mer à la recherche de la moindre ombre. Il n'y avait que très peu de chance qu'il le retrouve, Red en était conscient... Mais il gardait ce désir inespéré, sans s'avouer la vérité. Et puis, sans lui, comment il ferait pour quitter cette île ? Il n'avait pas le moindre Pokémon eau autre qu'Hypocéan !

Le garçon avançait en boitant, la douleur qui parcourait sa cheville se rappelant à son esprit à chaque pas qu'il faisait. La pluie n'arrangeait pas les choses, et il ne voyait pas à deux mètres devant lui.

-C'est pas possible, murmurait-il frénétiquement. Ça ne se peut pas... Hypocéan...

Red scrutait la côte, à la recherche de la moindre chose vivante. Mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, pas un seul Pokémon. Le garçon porta ses mains à sa bouche, formant un porte-voix, et commença à hurler.

-HYPOCEAN ! OU-ES TU ?!

C'était un espoir fou, il le savait, mais Red espérait une réponse, quelle qu'elle soit. Mais rien ne vint, alors qu'il réitérait ses appels, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Rien.

A bout de souffle, son pied ne le soutenant plus, Red se laissa tomber dans le sable. Dans un geste lent, il roula sur le côté, pour s'allonger sur le dos. La pluie continuait de tomber, emportant les larmes du visage de Red. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas rappelé son Pokémon dans sa Poké-Ball ? Enlevant une mèche de cheveux de son champ de vision, Red maudissait les Tantacools, maudissait les Tentacruels, et plus que tout, se maudissait. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui, et à son empressement.

Trop d'un coup. Trop d'émotions, trop de fatigue. Le corps de Red ne pût le supporter, et dès lors qu'il ferma les yeux, le garçon s'endormit.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la nuit avait laissé place au jour. La pluie s'était arrêtée, laissant place à un ciel nuageux, et une intense brise glaciale, qui avait réveillé Red. Ses vêtements et son visage étaient encore humides. Et finalement, il se redressa, pour faire face à l'océan, calme. Le silence.

-Adieu, murmura finalement Red.

Il détourna son regard de cet espace bleu infini, retenant ses larmes. Certes, un de ses Pokémon avait disparu... Mais il devait continuer à avancer. Et puis, il savait qu'Hypocéan était vivant. Seulement, à partir de ce jour, leurs routes prendraient chacun un chemin différent.

Alors qu'il marchait, toujours un peu boitillant, Red gardait le silence, serrant dans sa main, machinalement, la Ball vide de son Pokémon. Ça ne servait à rien de pleurer. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait lui ramener son Pokémon. Mais alors même qu'il disait ça, une larme coula le long de sa joue, une larme qu'il s'empressa d'essuyer d'un revers du bras.

-Rep...

Red fut surpris de découvrir son Pokémon à ses côtés. Il était sorti de sa Ball de son plein gré, et tapotait à présent l'épaule de son dresseur. Red ne pût que ressentir un élan de sollicitude envers son premier Pokémon, et meilleur ami.

-On fera tout pour que ça ne soit pas vain, conclu finalement le garçon.

-Tincel !

Finalement, Red resta deux jours sur cette île, un des nombreux îlots qui formaient l'archipel des îles écume avait-il apprit. Mais durant ces deux jours, il n'y avait pas eu trace d'Hypocéan. L'océan était immense, et cela aurait été une chance insolente que le dresseur et son Pokémon se retrouvent après avoir été séparés par une tempête.

C'était un bateau de pêcheur qui passait par là qui avait recueilli Red. L'équipage lui avait bien évidemment demandé comment il en était arrivé là... Et Red leur avait simplement raconté la vérité, et sa stupidité. Mais les larmes n'avait plus coulées.

Finalement, le bateau de pêche arriva en vue d'une terre plus imposante. Red, assis dans la cabine du capitaine, regarda s'approcher cette île, dominée par une immense montagne aux roches grisâtres. Son regard ne laissait transparaitre ni émerveillement, ni surprise.

-C'est Cramois'île ? demanda-t-il au capitaine du bateau.

-Oui, confirma le marin. La belle Cramois'île, qui tire son nom de son volcan, autrefois en activité.

Un volcan ? Voilà qui augurait un cadre atypique. Et en effet, au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de l'île, Red pût constater la végétation légèrement différente de celle du continent. Sans pour autant être de nature tropicale, elle avait aux yeux du garçon un goût exotique étonnant. Et surgissant du sud de l'île, un peu à l'écart du Volcan, les ombres typiques des sommets d'immeubles, trahissant la présence d'une ville, qui, peu à peu qu'il s'approchait, avait à ses yeux une nature tout aussi exotique que le reste de l'île.

Le bateau longea la côte de l'île, jusqu'à enfin arriver au port. Il s'amarra à un quai, pour finalement s'immobiliser.

-Et voilà. Tâche de faire plus attention la prochaine fois, gamin, indiqua le chef d'équipage.

-J'y veillerais, indiqua Red en se permettant un léger sourire, un brin forcé.

Il salua tout l'équipage d'un signe de la main, avant de poser pied sur les quais. Accompagné de son Reptincel, qui suivait son dresseur hors de sa Poké Ball, Red s'avança pour pénétrer dans la ville.

Il ne s'était pas trompé en qualifiant la ville d'exotique. L'ambiance qui s'en dégageait était totalement différente que celle des villes continentales, assumant son insularité. Il faisait bon ici, et la plupart des personnes étaient courtement vêtues. De même, la végétation était parfaitement intégrée dans le cadre urbain. Et enfin, on ressentait l'attraction balnéaire de Cramois'île, d'un niveau que Red jugeait comparable à celui de Carmin Sur Mer.

Comme à son habitude, le garçon commença à déambuler, en recherche du Centre Pokémon de la ville. C'était le premier arrêt qu'il devait impérativement faire, tant il était épuisé, et ses Pokémon aussi. Il le trouva enfin, au centre-ville, lumineux comme le ciel du jour, libéré de tout nuage. Red y entra, pour confier ses Pokémon à l'infirmière du coin, qui lui jeta un drôle de regard.

-Tu as mauvaise mine mon garçon. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

-Une mésaventure en mer. Qui m'a coûté bien cher.

La seconde phrase avait surtout été dite pour lui-même. Il sera à nouveau la Ball vide de son Pokémon perdu dans la main. Il s'en voulait véritablement.

-Comment ça ? reprit l'infirmière. Je croyais pourtant qu'il y avait... Oh, Grand Arceus ! Ne me dis pas que tu as été pris dans cette tempête.

-Précisément, grinça Red. Mais je ne peux en vouloir qu'à moi seul.

-Tu devrais être plus prudent. Tu as de la chance d'être en vie !

Le ton de l'infirmière était sec. Mais Red ne pouvait la blâmer. Il récupéra ses Pokémon, enfin soignés, puis se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il avait réservée.

La première chose qu'il vit en entrant fût son image. Un miroir, accroché à une armoire, faisait face à la porte, et lui renvoyait son reflet. Le garçon grimaça : effectivement, il n'avait pas du tout bonne mine. Ses vêtements étaient délavés par l'eau salée, froissés. On sentait aussi toute la fatigue qui habitait le garçon, par son allure dégingandé, mais surtout par son visage, qui effrayait même le garçon. Il l'avait rarement vu aussi sombre, de grands cernes entourant ses yeux. Epuisé, conforté dans l'idée qu'il en avait grand besoin, il se laissa tomber sur le lit, sans même prendre la peine d'enlever ses vêtements. Sitôt que sa tête toucha l'oreiller, il sombra dans le monde des rêves.

La fatigue accumulée le fit tomber dans un sommeil profond, empli de songes. Il revit, avec détresse, son inconscience, et sa séparation avec Hypocéan. Et pourtant, le rêve n'était pas si sombre. Ce dernier se transforma ensuite pour laisser Red assis sur la plage, fixant deux silhouette qui filaient sur l'eau. Blue et Green. Ces derniers riaient, alors que Red tentait de les appeler, afin qu'ils le sortent d'ici. Mais ils passaient sans l'apercevoir, le laissant seul. Enfin, le songe le mena ensuite, sans plus de logique, dans sa chambre, chez lui. Le garçon descendit les marches menant au salon, mais ne trouvait personne. Aucune trace de sa mère. Et finalement, le sol sous ses pieds s'effaça, le faisant longuement chuter.

En un sursaut, le garçon s'était éveillé. Il referma aussitôt les yeux, trop agressé par la lumière éclatante que la fenêtre laissait entrer. Ce cauchemar... Red n'avait jamais connu telle solitude. Durant son voyage, il avait fait de nombreuses erreurs, qui lui avaient coûté plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il s'était fâché avec ses amis, avait oublié de prendre des nouvelles de sa mère, et avait fini par se faire punir de sa propre insolence. Il se redressa, s'asseyant sur son lit, et mit sa tête entre ses mains.

-Je ne suis qu'un mauvais dresseur.

-Ka ! Chupi !

Red ouvrit les yeux et redressa la tête, pour découvrir face à lui son Pikachu... A côté, Reptincel aussi était là, le regardant d'un air dur.

-Quoi ?

-CelRep. Tincel, fit le Pokémon feu, encourageant Red.

-Cateur, Insecateur, confirma Insecateur.

Insecateur aussi était en dehors de sa Ball, assis à côté de Red. Quant à Ossatueur, ce dernier était adossé contre le mur, les yeux fermé. Seul Ronflex était encore dans sa Ball, et Red ne doutait pas que s'il avait pût le faire, lui aussi se serait joint à ses autres Pokémon.

-Vous... vous ne m'en voulez pas pour ce qui s'est passé ?

Tous secouèrent la tête, alors qu'Ossatueur se mettait face à Red, lui prenant les mains. Avec de simples gestes, et son regard, il fit comprendre à son dresseur qu'ils étaient tous avec lui, que jamais ils n'auraient voulu d'un autre dresseur.

-Pika, Pika chu pi, acheva Pikachu.

Cette dernière phrase était clairement un reproche, au ton de la souris électrique. Et Red comprit. « Arrête de culpabiliser ». C'est vrai. Ce n'était pas ce qu'aurait voulu Hypocéan, farceur et joyeux. Red se secoua la tête, afin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il n'était pas temps de déprimer, il fallait persévérer.

Il se redressa, un sourire prenant place sur ses lèvres. D'un geste de la main, il caressa affectueusement la tête de chacun de ses Pokémon, ses amis et compagnons.

-On y arrivera. Nous allons continuer, battre toutes les Arènes, et devenir Maître Pokémon de Kanto. Et après ça... On s'occupera personnellement de la Team Rocket.

Oui, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Devenir le dresseur le plus puissant de la région, afin de revenir battre l'organisation criminelle. La prochaine fois qu'il les verrait, il serrait apte à tous les battre, Gabriel, Cassandra et Giovanni compris.

Red après s'être enfin lavé, et avoir changé ses vêtements, se dirigea vers l'accueil du centre. Lorsque l'infirmière le vit, elle lui fit un léger sourire.

-Vous allez bien mieux, à ce que je vois.

-Oui, merci.

-On dirait bien que le fait que vous ayez dormi deux jours vous ai fait le plus grand bien.

Deux jours ? Red haussa les sourcils à cette annonce. Il avait dormi deux jours... Le garçon ne réalisait que maintenant toute la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé. Il vérifia le journal du jour, posé sur une des tables de l'accueil du Centre, pour constater la véracité des dires de l'infirmière. Effectivement... 2 jours s'étaient déroulés. La une du journal indiquait l'ouverture du Meeting des différents conseils des 4 à Unys, afin de discuter des différents Problèmes rencontrés dans les régions. La photo dépeignait tous les maîtres, se serrant amicalement la main. Au centre, Red reconnut Peter, le maître de la double Ligue de Kanto et Johto. Il avait un air préoccupé. Red détourna son regard du journal, et se retourna vers l'infirmière.

-J'ai dormi aussi longtemps...

-Oh, ne soyez pas si étonné, minimisa l'infirmière. Vous avez essuyé une tempête après tout, seule l'adrénaline vous a fait tenir aussi longtemps.

L'adrénaline... Il était vrai qu'il avait enchainé bien des évènements en quelques semaines. Red remercia l'infirmière, avant de se diriger vers le PC. Il n'avait plus que cinq Pokémon sur lui. En avoir un sixième ne serait pas de trop. Mais alors même qu'il tenta de se connecter au système de stockage des Pokémon, l'ordinateur refusa. Red haussa un sourcil, et essaya sur un autre. Mais il n'eut pas plus de succès. Red balaya la salle du regard, et pût constater qu'aucun des dresseur présent ne parvenait à se connecter au réseau, provoquant chez eux l'énervement.

-S'il vous plait ! annonça alors l'infirmière. Le réseau informatique de l'île semble avoir été coupé. Désolé de la gêne occasionnée, nos techniciens travaillent actuellement à son rétablissement.

La plupart des dresseurs grognèrent de mécontentement, pestant contre cette informatique défectueuse. Red pour sa part soupira, avant de se lever et de reprendre son sac. Voilà qui allait poser problème. Il se dirigea vers les téléphones, son Pokématos ayant été rendu hors service par l'eau de mer, et composa le numéro de chez lui. Mais encore une fois, personne ne lui répondit. C'était de plus en plus inquiétant.

En sortant du centre, il retrouva un ciel d'un bleu azur sans le moindre nuage, si lumineux qu'il dût plisser un instant les yeux, pour d'habituer à cette luminosité ambiante. Décidément, c'était une bien belle ville...

Red se mit à longer l'avenue parcourue par les véhicules et la foule, songeur. Il n'avait actuellement que cinq Pokémon sur lui, ce qui représentait un certain problème s'il voulait se confronter au Champion de la ville. Ces derniers ne s'adaptaient au nombre de Pokémon de l'adversaire que jusqu'au quatrième badge, après, c'était 6 Pokémon qu'ils envoyaient. Red était-il capable de battre un Champion avec une infériorité numérique dès le départ ? Il en doutait, surtout qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée du type de Pokémon que le Champion de cette ville pouvait utiliser.

Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à un parc, où il s'aventura. Il se posa sur un banc, et fit sortir Pikachu de sa Ball.

-Dis-moi Pikachu... tu crois qu'on gagnerait à aller nous battre contre le Champion même en partant avec un désavantage ?

Le Pokémon resta un petit instant songeur, avant de secouer la tête.

-Chupi !Pika chu pichu.

Son Pokémon semblait d'avis qu'ils mettent toutes les chances de leur côté. Red soupira. Ce problème de réseau tombait bien mal. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de capturer un nouveau Pokémon pour combattre à armes égales... Mais le garçon ne trouvait pas cette solution adaptée. Se battre aux côtés d'un nouveau Pokémon, juste capturé, ne lui disait absolument rien, sans compter que ce dernier serait forcément plus faible qu'un Pokémon entrainé préalablement. Sans compter que lui ne connaitrait quasiment rien de ses points forts et de ses points faibles.

Son Pikachu, d'un air amusé et envieux, observaient les enfants qui jouaient sur les toboggans et autres balançoires. Red pouffa de rire, ce qui lui valut un regard courroucé de son Pokémon.

-Tu as envie de t'amuser ?

-Chu...

-Ben vas-y, l'encouragea Red. Fais juste attention à ne pas utiliser ton électricité sur les enfants.

Le visage de Pikachu s'illumina, et il bondit jusqu'aux enfants. Ces derniers, le voyant arriver, restèrent un instant inquiet.

-Ne vous inquiétez-pas, il ne mord pas ! leur lança Red.

Ou plutôt plus, rajouta-t-il intérieurement. Un garçon s'approcha du Pokémon, timidement... Puis un autre. Et peu à peu, Pikachu commença s'amuser avec eux, et les rires recommencèrent à fuser. Les parents des enfants observaient la scène d'un air attendrit.

Red se mit à rire quand le Pokémon commença à tourner les enfants en bourrique. Ses innocentes victimes tentaient de l'attraper, sans succès. La souris électrique était bien trop rapide, bien trop agile pour eux.

Finalement, le dresseur fit signe à son Pokémon, et se leva. Pikachu, d'un geste de la patte, fit un signe d'au-revoir à ses camarades de jeux, et bondit jusqu'à l'épaule de Red, qui se mit en marche. Il s'était un peu détendu, et son Pokémon aussi. Mine de rien, c'était quelque chose.

Red reprit la route du centre, dans l'optique de vérifier si le réseau était remis. Mais il n'eut même pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à ce dernier pour avoir la réponse. Il pouvait distinguer, dans des bureaux, des personnes s'énerver sur leur moniteur. Visiblement, le courant n'était pas rétablit...

Faisant mauvaise fortune bon cœur, et malgré qu'il ne puisse avoir six Pokémon sur lui pour le moment, Red prit la direction de l'Arène. Après tout, peut-être pourrait-il s'arranger avec le Champion d'Arène, en raison de condition exceptionnelles.

Suivant les pancartes, Red eut la surprise d'atteindre la sortie de la ville. Echangeant un regard surpris avec Pikachu, toujours accroché à son épaule, Red continua néanmoins sa route, longeant le bitume et les arbres. Il entendait, provenant de ces derniers, les cris de divers Pokémon. L'île était sauvage, à n'en pas douter.

-Pourquoi l'Arène a été construite en dehors de la ville ? s'interrogea Red.

La route si dirigeait vers le volcan. Les voitures se faisaient assez rares sur cette dernière.

Finalement, il distingue, non pas un, mais plusieurs bâtiments, se trouvant effectivement au pied du volcan. Le garçon et son Pokémon s'approchèrent peu à peu. Le garçon pût d'abord distinguer une énorme habitation, semblable à un manoir. Continuant de s'approcher, le garçon pût confirmer le fait que c'en était bel et bien un. Mais ce dernier était dans un état peu reluisant, délabré, et semblait même abandonné. A ses côté trônait ce qui ressemblait à un laboratoire High-Tech, d'une dominante blanche. Les voitures et les quelques fourgons garés devant confirmaient cette hypothèse. Et en arrivant finalement au niveau du bâtiment, Red pût enfin lire la devanture : « Laboratoire de recherche Fuji de Cramois'île ». Fuji... Red était certain d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, sans toutefois réussir à mettre le doigt où.

-Pikaaa...

-Où est l'Arène, en effet...

Car à côté, on ne trouvait que des bâtiments qui appartenaient au laboratoire, des habitations surement pour les chercheurs. Pas la moindre trace de l'Arène, alors même que la route s'arrêtait à ce niveau. N'y comprenant pas grand-chose, pourtant certain d'avoir été dans la bonne direction, Red se dirigea vers le laboratoire, dans le but de s'informer sur le pourquoi du comment.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bâtiment, il découvrit un hall d'entrée, où chercheurs en blouses se confondaient avec personnes en tenue civiles. Red, tout en s'avançant, regardait autour de lui. Des affiches recouvraient les murs, beaucoup composés surtout de textes, d'autres montrant des images de diverses choses, tels que des Pokémon en vue interne, des roches aux formes étranges, ou encore des photos de savants. Beaucoup d'enfants étaient occupés à lire, et Red imaginait donc qu'une classe devait être en visite... Une télé était aussi accrochée au mur, allumé sur une des chaines nationales. Il arriva jusqu'au comptoir de l'accueil, ou une femme portant des lunettes était occupée à boire un thé.

-Oui ? fit-elle d'un ton agacé.

-Euh... Désolé de vous déranger, mais je suis dresseur de Pokémon, et je suis à la recherche de l'Arène. La signalisation indiquait qu'elle devait se trouver dans les environs, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvée...

-Encore ? soupira-t-elle. Auguste, quand signalera-tu enfin convenablement ton Arène !

-Pardon ?

-Auguste est le Champion de Cramois'île, expliqua-t-elle. Son Arène se trouve dans un grotte construite à même la roche du volcan, mais à partir d'ici, ce n'est plus très bien indiqué.

Voilà donc la raison ! Une Arène se situant dans une caverne creusée à même le volcan... l'idée était séduisante dans l'esprit du garçon. Et ça lui donnait un fort indice sur le type de Pokémon que son adversaire allait utiliser. Le garçon allait repartir, remerciant l'hôtesse d'accueil, mais cette dernière lui fit signe de rester là.

-Ça ne sert à rien d'y aller maintenant, Auguste n'est pas à son Arène. Avec la coupure réseau, il n'a pas accès à ses boites, ce qui est problématique pour les combats.

-Ah... Je vois... Et où se trouve-t-il actuellement ?

-Ici même. Attendez, je vais vous le faire appeler.

Alors que la femme décrochait le combiné, Red se tourna vers les sièges et s'assit dessus. Pikachu descendit de son épaule pour venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

-Le type feu hein ? Le destin est ironique, pas vrai ?

-Chu, confirma le Pokémon.

Voilà une Arène où Hypocéan aurait fait des merveilles. Red secoua la tête, plus amusé qu'autre chose au final. C'était pathétique. Son Pokémon qui aurait été le plus efficace n'était plus dans son équipe, quelle ironie ! Et même s'il avait retiré Ortide de sa boite PC, jamais ce dernier ne se serait révélé d'une quelconque utilité pour ce combat. Bon, restait Ossatueur, mais ça faisait peu de Pokémon efficace contre...

Continuant d'attendre, Red se redressa, alors que Pikachu se posa sur la banquette d'à côté. Red s'approcha des affiches sur le mur, pour les observer. D'un air peu intéressé, il regarda machinalement, les unes après les autres, les photos présentes sur les affiches. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une photo qui le fit se stopper devant, incrédule. Cette dernière représentait un caillou de couleur ambre... un caillou qui était étrangement familier aux yeux du garçon.

-Ne me dites pas que...

Il s'approcha, observant le caillou. Non, il n'y avait aucun doute possible, c'était bien ça. Red lu la légende en dessous : « Viel ambre contenant l'ADN du Pokémon préhistorique Kantoite, Ptéra ». Un vieil ambre...

Red retourna jusqu'aux siège, et posa son sac dessus, sous le regard interrogateur de Pikachu. Il plongea son bras dedans, cherchant... Il toucha un peu tout et n'importe quoi, ses Poké Balls, ses vêtements, son vélo aussi, puis mit enfin la main sur ce qu'il recherchait. Il retira son bras du sac, serré dans son poing, le caillou qu'il avait trouvé à Argenta. Il retourna devant l'affiche, et compara ce dernier à la photo. Il blêmit en comprenant ce qu'il avait fait. Ce caillou, c'était un fossile... Et dans son esprit, commença à raisonner la phrase prononcée par Cassandra au Mont Sélénite : « Ce fossile que tu as volé, ça ne te dit rien ? » Il avait appris qu'un chercheur avait mystérieusement été retrouvé mort, un fossile porté disparu... Depuis tout ce temps, c'était lui qui avait ce fossile ? Et ce chercheur était donc mort par sa faute...

Red tituba, et se laissa tomber dans le siège, faisant sauter Pikachu sur son sac, l'air contrarié. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Mais Red se reprit. Il ne devait pas paraitre suspect. Fourrant le vieil ambre dans sa poche, il se redressa sur son siège, et se tourna vers Pikachu, lui faisant comprendre d'un regard ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

A ce moment-là, une double porte au fond de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre u homme âgé, en attestant sa moustache blanche, habillé d'une blouse blanche. Dès lors qu'elle le vit entrer, l'hôtesse d'accueil fit signe à Red d'approcher. Le garçon prit son sac, rappela Pikachu dans sa Poké Ball, et se leva.

-Voilà le Champion, jeune homme, dit-elle à Red, avant de se tourner vers le vieil homme. Auguste, c'est le dresseur qui souhaitait te voir.

Red tourna son regard vers Auguste, un peu surpris. Le vieil homme portait des lunettes de soleil, et arborait une superbe moustache blanche. Il lui fit un large sourire, avant de lui tendre la main.

-Mon jeune ami, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, dit-il d'une voix chaleureuse. Comme cette très chère Christelle te l'as dit, je suis Auguste, Champion d'Arène de mon état.

-Red...Red du Bourg-Palette, fit le garçon, en serrant la main en retour, un peu abasourdi. Désolé de vous déranger...

-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien. Vois-tu, en absence de réseau, j'étais venu rendre visite à quelques-uns de mes confrères.

-Confrères ?

Des Champions d'Arène se trouvaient aussi ici, à Cramois'île, et dans ce laboratoire ? Red ne comprenait pas. Auguste sembla s'en rendre compte, et éclata d'un rire franc et jovial, qui perdit encore plus Red.

-Désolé, mon jeune ami, je ne parlais pas de mes chers comparses Champions. Non, je suis aussi chercheur à mes heures perdues.

Ah... tout s'expliquait, effectivement. Red était songeur. Cet Auguste ne semblait pas méchant du tout, il lui apparaissait même, pour ainsi dire, rudement sympathique. Aussi le garçon hésitait à lui parler du fossile... Comment l'homme pourrait-il bien le prendre ? Mais avant même qu'il prenne sa décision, Auguste reprit la parole.

-Je suis désolé, mais dans les conditions actuelles, il m'est impossible de combattre n'importe qui, n'ayant accès à mes boites Pokémon, annonça Auguste, d'un air un peu déçu. Et sache que j'en suis navré, car j'ai déjà entendu parler de toi, et de tes exploits, Red. Les autres Champions disent que tu es un dresseur très prometteur, peut-être même capable d'aller jusqu'au Championnat de la Ligue Pokémon.

-V-Vraiment ?

Auguste lui fit un sourire. Red s'en retrouva un peu réconforté. Au moins, il savait qu'il possédait un certain potentiel, ce n'était pas tous les dresseurs qui parvenaient jusqu'à la Ligue. Déjà, battre les huit Champions d'Arène constituait un défi que près de la moitié des dresseurs ne parvenaient pas à accomplir. Une autre partie abandonnait à la Route Victoire, dernière épreuve obligatoire pour les dresseurs. Cette grotte se trouvait être un passage obligé pour rejoindre le plateau Indigo, et était, selon les dires, un véritable parcours du combattant, qui permettait de départager les dresseurs talentueux de ceux qui avaient eu de la chance. Les dresseurs qui en arrivaient au bout, avec leurs huit badges, gagnaient alors le droit de participer au tournoi de la Ligue Pokémon.

Red sourit à son tour... Puis décida qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Auguste.

-Dites, qu'est-ce que vous étudiez ici en fait ?

-Ah, c'est une excellente question ! s'exclama le vieil homme. En fait, nous avons différents pôles de recherches. Mais en règle générale, tous nos sujets d'études tournent autour de la géologie. La terre, les volcans, ça constitue un sujet fascinant.

-Et vous, vous étudiez ?

-Les volcans justement, du moins c'est le sujet sur lequel je suis le plus pointu. Et sans me vanter, je suis ce qu'on peut appeler un spécialiste.

Tchh... Ça n'arrangeait pas Red. Il aurait de loin préféré qu'Auguste puisse lui en dire plus sur les fossiles. Mais ce dernier avait eu un nouvel éclat de rire, un rire franc et jovial. Ce n'était cependant pas pour autant qu'il décida d'abandonner.

-J'ai vu qu'on étudiait aussi les fossiles ici... J'en ai déjà vu à Argenta.

-Les fossiles... En fait, plus que l'étude, nous expérimentons dessus à vrai dire.

Auguste avait pris un ton plus sérieux, et remonta ses lunettes noires sur son nez. Red le fixait d'un air un peu avide.

-L'étude des fossiles Pokémon nous en apprend plus sur l'évolution de ces derniers. Ils apportent une preuve possible que les Pokémon existaient sur cette planète depuis bien plus longtemps que nous en tout cas, ce qui remettrait en cause l'idée commune qui est de penser que les Pokémon sont apparu en même temps que nous.

-Hum... fit Red, incapable de trouver une réponse plus constructive.

-Mais encore une fois, il ne s'agit que d'une théorie, relativisa Auguste. Tous nos collègues chercheurs ne sont pas d'accord sur la question, et effectuent d'autres types de recherche. Le Professeur Chen par exemple, que tu dois bien connaître, étudie les Pokémon vivants pour comprendre comment il fonctionne, et déterminer si ces derniers pouvaient avoir des ancêtres commun à l'homme. En ce cas, nous serions juste des Pokémon sans pouvoir.

Tant d'explications... Red en aurait presque la migraine, et il avait perdu le compte. Il secoua la tête, et décida de recentrer le débat sur les fossiles.

-Pour en revenir sur les fossiles... Quand j'étais au Mont Sélénite, j'ai rencontré la Team Rocket... Ces derniers cherchaient des fossiles. Vous savez pourquoi ?

-Je l'imagine, je le crains, soupira Auguste. Mais je ne peux t'en dire plus, j'en suis navré.

-Je suis parvenu à leur dérober l'un des fossiles qu'ils avaient trouvé, déclara alors Red, mentant ouvertement sur l'origine de sa possession du fossile. Ce serait mal venu.

-Vraiment ? Lequel est-ce ? fit Auguste d'un air intéressé.

Red sortit de sa poche le caillou couleur Ambre. Auguste enleva aussitôt ses lunettes, dévoilant ses yeux perçants, pour observer le vieil Ambre d'un air intéressé. Il semblait ne pas en croire ses yeux. Red lui laissa dans la main, afin qu'il puisse bien l'étudier. Le Champion avait un air extatique sur le visage.

-C'est un magnifique fossile ! s'exclama-t-il. Et d'un Pokémon remarquable qui plus est ! Je suis particulièrement heureux d'apprendre que la Team Rocket n'est pas entré en sa possession.

Mais alors même qu'Auguste continuait de l'étudier, il se déroula quelque chose. Red ne comprit pas tout de suite quoi... Ce ne fut qu'en entendant des cris de surprise que le garçon se tourna vers l'origine, de même qu'Auguste. Il écarquilla les yeux, en découvrant, dans la télé, l'image de Cassandra. La Team Rocket à la télé ? Ce n'était pas possible !

-Oh oh oh ! Bonjour, peuple de Kanto, fit Cassandra d'une voix doucereuse. Je suis navrée d'interrompre vos programmes – pas du tout en fait, mais là n'est pas la question –, mais la Team Rocket possède un message d'une importance capitale à faire passer. Nous contrôlons actuellement toute la ville de Safrania, et n'espérez pas nous la reprendre, nous possédons une défense de taille, qui ne saurait être vaincue par les Champions d'Arène, ou même le Conseil des 4. C'est nous qui sommes à l'origine de la coupure de réseau générale dans Kanto. Et nous détenons désormais aussi tous les autres moyens de communication !

Elle éclata de rire, un rire carnassier, qui fit trembler Red. Il détestait toujours autant cette folle. Le regard de toutes les personnes dans la salle était rivé sur la télévision.

-Votre gouvernement est sous notre contrôle. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux, nous souhaitons juste discuter de nos conditions. En revanche, nous avons un message à faire passer. Attendez quelques secondes...

La caméra pivota alors lentement. Red sentit son cœur faire un bond douloureux dans sa poitrine. La caméra montrait maintenant un groupe de plusieurs personnes, ligotées, et parmi elles, le Professeur Chen, mais aussi, et surtout, sa propre mère. Ne réfléchissant plus, Red bondit devant la télé, plaqua ses mains contre l'écran. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Non, ce n'était pas possible !

-MAMAN !

-Nous détenons actuellement ces quelques personnes en otage, dont la Championne de Safrania, Morgane, mais aussi les proches de quelques nuisances... reprit Cassandra Ces dernières sont priées de venir se rendre à notre service. Ils ne voudraient pas qu'il leur arrive du mal quand même, non ?

Cassandra donna alors un violent coup de pied dans le ventre du Professeur Chen, qui poussa des gémissements de douleurs, ne pouvant hurler à cause du bâillon qu'il avait sur la bouche. Red était les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, fixant sa mère et le Professeur. Il se doutait que l'homme et les deux femmes qui étaient à leurs côtés étaient la Championne, et surement des proches de Blue... Et tout au bout, Red reconnut le père de Green, qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps... Ils avaient osés...

-Red, Green, Blue... Si vous ne souhaitez pas que vos proches subissent d'autres problèmes, nous vous conseillons de venir tranquillement vous rendre. Si vous le faites, alors vos proches seront épargnés. Sinon...

Et le programme se coupa ainsi, laissant place à du grésillement. Le silence autour de Red était lourd. Le garçon avait le souffle saccadé, les yeux toujours écarquillés fixant la télévision, sur le bord des larmes. Il avait vu le regard de sa mère, en détresse.

Puis il y eu un cri. Puis ce fut la panique. Tout le monde avait réalisé la portée de la chose. La Team Rocket, l'organisation criminelle la plus dangereuse de Kanto, était sur le point de faire basculer la région dans le chaos. La plupart se précipitèrent au dehors, pendant que l'hôtesse et quelques chercheurs cherchaient, sans succès à se faire respecter. Red lui s'effondra sur ses genoux, détruit.

-Red...

C'était la voix d'Auguste. Le garçon tourna ses yeux vers lui, hébété.

-Ils parlaient de toi, n'est-ce pas.

-Il y avait ma mère, fit Red, incapable de penser à autre chose. C'est la seule famille qui me reste... Ils l'ont... ils me l'ont...

C'était trop dur. Il frappa de son poing contre le sol. Voilà que ses actions s'étaient retournées contre sa famille !

-Red, calme-toi...

-Ils me l'ont enlevé ! Vous allez intervenir, pas vrai ? Vous allez, hein ?

Auguste fixa le dresseur d'un air impuissant. Il fit se relever Red, et l'assit alors sur un siège, avant de s'accroupir devant.

-Crois-moi, je pourrais faire quelque chose... non... Nous les Champions pourrions faire quelque chose, crois-moi que nous le ferions Red. Mais vois-tu, la Team Rocket a parfaitement joué son coup. Nous ne possédons que très rarement notre équipe la plus puissante sur nous, puisque nous devons changer de Pokémon pour les combats. Je n'ai aucun de mes Pokémon les plus puissants disponibles malheureusement, et je n'ai pas la possibilité de les récupérer facilement.

-Alors vous n'allez rien faire ?! Vous allez laisser ma mère, le Professeur Chen, tous ces gens, sous la menace de ces fous ?! rugit Red.

-Calme-toi Red ! l'intima Auguste, la voix douce.

-Le Conseil des 4 ne peux pas intervenir non plus ! reprit Red, ignorant Auguste. Ils sont en conseil inter-Région actuellement, leur retour ne peux se faire avant plusieurs jours !

-Calme-toi...

-Il n'y a personne pour les sauver, personne ! Pas même la police !

CLAC !

La gifle avait résonné dans le hall maintenant quasiment vide. Red, la main sur la joue, fixa Auguste qui l'avait giflé, incrédule. Le Champion le fixait d'un air sérieux.

-Red, calme-toi, répéta une dernière fois Auguste, d'un ton plus ferme. Je sais qu'actuellement, personne ne peux les sauver dans les autorités... Ne me regarde pas comme ça, évidemment que nous les Champions avons remarqué que depuis quelques temps, la police ne fait plus si bien son travail ! Mais que pouvions nous faire ? Le révéler ? Cela aurait créé la panique, et la Team Rocket n'attend que ça. Le conseil des 4 aussi en était informé, et tentait, dans l'ombre, de trouver la solution au problème.

Il s'interrompit, fixant toujours le garçon.

-Nous ne pouvons agir... La Team Rocket a joué le coup parfait. Ils ont le champ libre. Ou du moins presque.

Red releva la tête, le regard rempli d'espoir à cette dernière phrase.

-Qui... Qui ?

Auguste mit alors son doigt sur la poitrine de Red, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le garçon mit quelques secondes à comprendre.

-M... Moi ?

-Toi, confirma Auguste. Toi et tes deux amis, qui avez tant donné de mal à la Team Rocket ces derniers temps. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils ont kidnappé vos proches. Ils savent que s'il y a un élément qui peut contrecarrer leur plan, c'est vous trois ! Certes, ils sont forts, très forts. Mais ils ont peur de vous. Vous devez vous servir de cette peur, et les battre à leur propre jeu.

-Mais... Et ma mère ?

La question, puérile, lui était sortie de la bouche avant qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher. Red se rendait compte de toute sa candeur... Alors que c'était tout Kanto qui était en danger, lui s'inquiétait surtout pour sa mère. Auguste lui tapota l'épaule, se voulant réconfortant.

-Ils ne lui feront pas de mal, assura Auguste. Ils la garderont en vie le plus longtemps possible, afin de faire pression sur toi jusqu'au bout. Mais tu en es capable Red. J'ai besoin de croire que tu en es capable...

Le garçon resta un instant muet. Ainsi, au moment présent, lui, Red du Bourg Palette, comptait parmi les derniers espoirs de Kanto. Lui, un simple dresseur de 13 ans, encore bien inexpérimenté, devait se dresser contre la Team Rocket. Il réalisait à peine ce que ça représentait. Pour tout dire, il avait peur. Peur pour sa mère, mais peur aussi d'échouer.

-J'ai peur, dit-il simplement.

-Tu serais un fou si tu n'avais pas peur, sourit Auguste. C'est normal d'avoir peur. Mais dis-moi Red... Seras-tu capable de la surmonter, d'en avoir le courage ? Seras-tu l'espoir de Kanto ?

Red resta songeur. Il avait peur. Mais au fond de lui, il savait. Il avait déjà fait ce choix depuis longtemps, même si jamais il n'avait encore eu à vraiment faire face à leurs conséquences. Oui, il se dresserait. Même s'il en mourrait surement de terreur, il se battrait, et tenterait de sauver sa mère.

Il hocha la tête.

-Crois-moi, ça ne me fait pas plaisir de placer mes derniers espoirs dans un gamin de 13 ans, lui avoua Auguste, malgré tout un peu soulagé.

-Mais Auguste, réalisa alors Red. Comment je vais aller à Safrania ? Pas par bateau, le temps qu'en plus je fasse la route à pied, je n'y serais pas avant des jours. Et même par hélicoptère ou par avion, nous constituerions une cible facile à abattre...

Auguste eut un sourire.

-C'est là que j'entre en scène ! Suis-moi.

Auguste se mit en route, Red sur les talons. Il passa la double porte menant aux laboratoires, désormais désert. L'annonce de la Team Rocket avait véritablement eu l'effet d'une bombe. Auguste s'avança entre les installations, le pas décidé. Red devait presque courir pour le suivre. Et finalement, il entra dans une dernière pièce.

Lorsque Red y pénétra, il ne pût retenir un « Woaw » d'admiration. La pièce contenait un sorte de cabine reliée par de multiples fils à de gros et puissants ordinateurs. Quelques chercheurs étaient restés là, et en voyant entré Red et Auguste, ils montrèrent un air surpris.

-Edward, Clark ! aboya Auguste. La machine est-elle fonctionnelle ?

-Quoi ? fit un chercheur. Oui, mais... pourquoi ?

-Mets-là en route !

Tout en disant ça, Auguste ouvrit la cabine, et y posa le fossile que Red lui avait transmis, avant de la refermer. Le chercheur qui avait répondu à Auguste commença alors à taper frénétiquement sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, un air incrédule sur le visage.

-Alors, c'est bon ?

-P-Presque ! marmonna le chercheur.

Il enfonça enfin la touche entrée. Aussitôt, la machine sembla se mettre en route. Red, les yeux écarquillé, observa la cabine se remplir d'un épais liquide d'une couleur étrange, à mi-chemin entre le vert et le bleu, sans pour autant être turquoise. Puis, il y eu une impulsion électrique, et un éclair de lumière qui l'aveugla un instant. Red, en rouvrant les yeux, vit alors que le liquide s'était mis à tourbillonner, toujours parcourut de ce qui ressemblait à des courants d'électricité. Peu à peu, il vi apparaitre une espèce de masse informe en son centre.

-On l'a ! annonça un chercheur, extatique.

-Bien, enclenchez la stabilisation !

Un chercheur tapa à nouveau sur son clavier, entrant surement des combinaisons, avant de valider la commandes. Le liquide tourbillonna de plus en plus rapidement... Puis, il y eu une intense lumière, aveuglante, qui dura plusieurs secondes, forçant Red à fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'enfin elle disparut, Red pût finalement découvrir le résultat de l'expérience. Le liquide quitta la cabine... Puis cette dernière s'ouvrit, laissant clairement voir ce qu'elle contenait. En son sein, recroquevillé sur lui-même, se trouvait un immense Pokémon gris. Un Pokémon avec des ailes.

-Et voilà, fit Auguste d'un air satisfait. C'est une véritable réussite !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Red, émerveillé, alors que les savants sortaient doucement le Pokémon de la cabine.

-Un Ptéra. C'est un Pokémon préhistorique volant, un ancien prédateur très puissant, qu'on a extrait de ton Viel Ambre. Ses ailes sont robustes et rapides. Avec un Pokémon comme lui, il ne fait aucun doute qu'en quelques heures, tu seras à Safrania.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, il mit dans la main de Red une Poké Ball fournie par ses assistants. A l'intérieur se trouvait le Pokémon, toujours endormi. Quand Red y jeta un œil, ce dernier ouvrit le sien. Le dresseur et le Pokémon s'observèrent un instant.

-Et il va m'obéir ? demanda Red.

-Oui, assura Auguste. Nous avons inclus dans notre programme de réanimation une donnée pour réduire l'agressivité des Pokémon ainsi ramenés à la vie. Ca nous semblait plus prudent...

-Merci !

Red s'était jeté sur Auguste, l'entourant de ses bras. Le vieil homme resta un instant décontenancé, avant de finalement tapoter le dos de Red. Le garçon desserra son étreinte, et reposa son regard sur le Ptéra. Un Pokémon volant... Voilà qui allait lui faciliter bien des choses !

Red et Auguste se retrouvèrent dehors. Le garçon était maintenant décidé. Sa casquette tournée en arrière, il serrait la Ball de Ptéra dans sa main.

-Merci encore pour tout.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te remercier, contra Auguste. Pour un vieil homme comme moi, il ne devrait pas être donné de demander de l'aide à un si jeune garçon...

-Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, pendant que je serais... pendant que je serais là-bas ?

-Je vais m'efforcer de trouver un moyen de récupérer mes Pokémon, fit Auguste, d'un air songeur. Et je pense que les autres Champions vont faire de même... Le bâtiment contenant les boites de stockages se trouve au Plateau Indigo, par sécurité envers les Pokémon, et ça va donc surement prendre une bonne journée en hélicoptère pour nous y rendre. Mais nous allons le faire le plus rapidement possible, crois-moi !

Red hocha la tête. Il devrait au minimum réussir à maintenir la Team Rocket sous contrôle assez longtemps pour que les Champions puissent intervenir. Auguste lui serra alors la main.

-Bonne chance mon jeune ami... Tu es vraiment un grand dresseur... Un grand dresseur... Ah, prend ça aussi.

Il lui tendit alors son badge, en forme de flammes. Red repoussa sa main.

-Non, je ne peux pas accepter...

-Prends-le insista Auguste. Tu le mérite, avec l'épreuve que tu vas devoir subir...

Red, à contrecœur, se saisit malgré tout du badge, qu'il épingla à côté des autres. Mais tout en lançant la Ball de Ptéra, il se tourna vers Auguste, et lui dit :

-Je le prends, mais je reviendrais une fois tout ça fini... Je reviendrais, et je le gagnerais !

Il vit un sourire traverser le visage inquiet du Champion. Il tourna la tête, pour faire face au Ptéra qui venait d'apparaitre. Lorsque Red s'approcha, le Pokémon se frotta affectueusement contre lui.

-Nous deux, on est une équipe à présent, lui murmura Red. Me suivras-tu, quoi que je fasse ?

-Ptéra ! confirma le Pokémon.

Red le gratifia d'une caresse derrière la tête. Ce n'était techniquement qu'un bébé... Et pourtant, il irradiait déjà d'une prestance et d'une force sans équivoque. Il monta alors sur son dos, et lui indiqua :

-Maintenant, direction Safrania !

Le Pokémon déploya ses grandes ailes, fléchit ses pattes, puis s'élança dans les airs. Red regarda, derrière lui, s'éloigner le sol, ne distinguant rapidement plus les silhouettes d'Auguste et des autres chercheurs. Rapidement même, c'est l'île qui commença à s'éloigner. Le garçon était tout bonnement impressionné par la vitesse à laquelle son Pokémon filait dans les airs, au-dessus de l'océan. Il sentait l'air frais autour d'eux, et ce dernier sifflait dans ses oreilles. Mais son Pokémon le protégeait de ce dernier, et Red n'avait qu'à bien s'accrocher.

Il glissa un moment. Puis une seconde fois. Décidément, c'était difficile de tenir sur le dos de Ptéra. Le Pokémon sembla s'en rendre compte, et fit quelque chose qui le fit crier de terreur. En un soubresaut, le Pokémon l'éjecta de son dos, mais avant même que Red n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, ce dernier l'avait rattrapé dans ses pattes acérés, le portant par en dessous.

-Pte Rraa Pte !

Red comprit alors qu'ainsi, le Pokémon s'assurait de sa sécurité. Effectivement, les pattes qui lui enserraient les épaules semblaient solides. Mais à présent, il sentait le vent sui, qui soufflait violemment. Red parvint à maintenir sa casquette en place d'une main.

Alors qu'ils volaient, le garçon découvrait un paysage enchanteur. En l'espace de peu de temps, Ptéra était parvenu jusqu'aux rives. Ce n'était pas Parmanie, mais bien la pointe menant à la piste cyclable. Vu d'ici, cette dernière formait une longue ligne sur l'océan, minuscule en diamètre. La végétation formait une masse sauvage impressionnante, mais aussi et surtout magnifique. Son Pokémon filait à une vitesse ahurissante, Auguste avait raison. Au final, il comprenait mieux ce que Blue lui avait dit sur l'habileté à voler des Pokémon pouvant le faire...

Au bout d'un moment, finalement Red arriva en vue d'une ville au loin. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, Red reconnut les grands immeubles de Safrania, qui s'élevaient haut au-dessus des arbres qui cachaient le reste de la ville. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui le surprenait le plus. En fait, cette dernière était entouré d'une sorte de bulle étrange, rose/violette. Comprenant ce que ça pouvait être, le garçon ordonna à son Pokémon de s'arrêter aussitôt.

-Stop !

Ptéra s'arrêta juste à temps, planant sur place. Red était juste à quelques mètres de la bulle. Doucement, il fit s'approcher Ptéra, tendant le doigt pour la toucher... Mais dès lors que sa peau entra en contact, Red sentit une intense migraine l'envahir, et il se mit à hurler. Puis il se retrouva éjecté, sans plus de ménagement, et seul Ptéra lui permit de ne pas chuter lourdement dans les arbres. Ce dernier parvint à le poser tant bien que mal à l'orée de la ville.

-Bon sang, c'était quoi ça ?! s'exclama Red, se remettant tout juste de ses émotions.

Cette bulle. C'était définitivement l'œuvre d'un Pokémon de type psy... Mais Red était tout bonnement effaré par la puissance et la superficie que cette dernière pouvait posséder. Mais plus que tout ça, il était troublé... Lorsqu'il avait touché cette bulle... il avait senti un esprit entrer en contact avec le sien, surement celui du Pokémon qui œuvrait pour cette protection... et cet esprit... Il lui était étrangement familier, si bien que Red en éprouvait un certain malaise. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, ni comment, mais il était convaincu qu'il avait déjà eu affaire à l'être qui était à l'origine de la bulle.

Red caressa Ptéra, pour le remercier. Le Pokémon lui avait été d'une grande aide... Mais à présent, il devait trouver un moyen d'entrer à Safrania, sans passer par la Team Rocket. Se rendre était hors de question ! L'image de sa mère emplissait tout son esprit. Red voulait, plus que tout, la sauver... Aussi, il se tourna ensuite vers la bulle, songeur...

-Toi aussi t'es bloqué là, hein ?

Cette phrase fit sursauter Red. Le garçon tourna la tête, découvrant Green et son éternel sweat violet. Ce dernier avait sa tête des mauvais jours.

-Green... Toi aussi tu es là pour les sauver hein ?

-Oui, fit Green, faisant disparaitre toute animosité dans sa voix, pour laisser place à l'inquiétude. Et pourtant...

Il soupira.

-Et pourtant, mon grand-père n'est qu'un salopard, et mon père est toujours loin de nous... je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je suis... j'en suis aussi affecté.

Green avait le regard triste. Mais Red n'avait aucunement intention de se moquer de lui. Le Green qui lui faisait face était aussi désemparé que lui, sinon plus. Dans le fond, Red retrouvait là le Green qu'il avait longtemps connu, son meilleur ami. Et tous les deux, au jour d'aujourd'hui, avaient un but et des soucis communs.

-Blue... Tu crois qu'elle va venir ?

Green haussa les épaules, s'approchant de Red. Il remarqua le Ptéra du jeune dresseur, et eu un très léger sourire.

-Joli Pokémon, dit-il. C'est lui qui t'as amené ici ?

-Oui, confirma Red. Et Toi ? Tu as définitivement remplacé ton Roucoups ?

En réponse, Green appela le Pokémon qui l'avait amené ici. Malgré son gabarit plus important et sa tignasse plus longue, il ne faisait aucun doute que le Pokémon était Roucoups, ou plutôt son évolution... Finalement, Green avait renoué les liens avec un Pokémon qu'il avait temporairement abandonné. Red ne pût que faire un sourire sincère. Green avait un cœur finalement...

-Tu l'as senti ? demanda Red. Quand tu as touché cette bulle ?

-Oui, confirma Green. J'ai senti l'esprit d'un puissant Pokémon.

-Je suis certain de l'avoir déjà rencontré quelque part, murmura Red. En tout cas, l'impression m'était familière.

Green haussa un sourcil. Apparemment, lui n'avait pas ressenti ça. Red commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Il se retourna vers la bulle, que Green observait lui aussi. Tous les deux, seuls à l'extérieur de cette énorme ville contrôlée par la Team Rocket, sans moyen d'y entrer, se trouvaient plus minuscules et démunis que jamais. Ils réalisaient toute leur petitesse...

-Comment on va bien pouvoir entrer ? Et puis même, si on y entre, comment on fait pour savoir où ils se trouvent.

-La Sylphe, répondit simplement Green. Mon grand-père m'y avait déjà emmené, et je l'ai reconnu à la télévision. En même temps, c'est logique. C'est le plus grand immeuble de Safrania, si quelqu'un voulait lancer un bouclier autour de la ville, c'est par là qu'il le lancerait, surtout qu'elle a une position centrale... Et puis, la Sylphe possède bien assez de choses susceptibles d'intéresser la Team Rocket de prime...

Il s'arrêta. Oui, la Sylphe... Même Red en avait entendu parler, et effectivement, imaginer la Team Rocket mettre la main sur toutes les technologies de la Sylphe Sarl. était... effrayant.

-Enfin, pour le moment, on doit trouver un moyen d'entrer, reprit Green. Et je dois avouer que là, je sèche. J'ai essayé d'entrer par tunnel, mais la bulle s'enfonce aussi sous le sol. Safrania est totalement, et hermétiquement fermée...

Red et Green restaient là, incapables de trouver une solution... La seule solution était donc de se rendre pour entrer ? C'était inconcevable aux yeux de Red ! Et Green devait surement partager la même opinion.

Mais alors qu'aucun des deux ne soit parvenu à émettre la moindre idée, il se produisit quelque chose de véritablement étrange. Devant eux, une fente apparue dans la bulle, et s'écarta, juste assez pour pouvoir laisser passer un homme. Green et Red fixèrent la brèche d'un regard incrédule, et méfiant.

-La voilà notre entrée, murmura enfin Red.

-Mais je pense que comme moi, tu as peur du piège.

Red hocha la tête. La Team Rocket avait trop bien joué pour faire une erreur maintenant. Et pourtant, la brèche qui leur faisait face était bien réelle, et ni Red, ni Green n'apercevaient de Rocket qui pouvait éventuellement les attendre derrière pour les capturer.

Mais plus loin que le piège, ni Red, ni Green ne pouvaient reculer. Un regard vers son ami apprit à Red que ce dernier était aussi terrifié que lui. Ses mains tremblaient, et son regard trahissait sa peur. Le garçon se sentait moins seul dans l'adversité. Il reporta son regard vers la brèche, l'image de sa mère se rappelant encore une fois à son esprit. Il ferma les yeux, rassemblant son courage, et déglutit.

-Alors... On se jette dans la gueule du loup ?

-... Oui.

Les deux dresseurs échangèrent un regard... Puis se mirent en marche, et pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de Safrania, sachant qu'à partir de maintenant, ils avaient atteint le point de non-retour. Cette pensée fut confirmée par la disparition de la brèche derrière eux.

Ils y étaient.

* * *

Et voilà.

Non, pas de Clifhanger pour ce chapitre. Je vous ménage avant le chapitre suivant qui lui, soyez en déjà prévenu, en comportera un. Vous pouvez déjà me lyncher. Vous pouvez noter que ce chapitre est le SEUL sans le moindre combat. Ça me fait un peu rire, personnellement. Enfin, ce n'est que partie remise, vu que le chapitre suivant, intitulé Faire Face, sera évidemment rempli de combats. Un passage obligé, attendu surement, mais bien casse-gueule, car je peux facilement vous décevoir.

Certains auront peut-être remarqué qu'à côté, je n'ai pas écrit que du KS. ENneffet, Humanicide, une autre Fic a vu le jour, et se trouve être dans un style totalement différent de KS. La raison était que j'avais besoin d'écrire autre chose.

Bref... Que dire ? Merci à Grenat déjà, pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre. Et merci à vous de lire, et de continuer à suivre cette fic. =)

Bref, à vous de laisser vos review pour commenter, dire que vous aimez, ou me lyncher, me dire ce qui ne vas pas. Allez y, moi je n'attends que ça, tant que vous expliquez bien.

A bientôt.

Niv


	18. Faire face

Hello !

Bon, ben, le voilà, le chapitre 18. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, même s'il est très long. La Sylphe... Enfin, non ? Très franchement, ce fut assez dur à écrire, et j'espère que ça ne vous décevra pas. :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 18 :** Faire face

La brèche s'était refermée derrière eux, désormais, ils étaient à l'intérieur de la ville, sans possibilité aucune d'en ressortir. Red en réalisait les conséquences, et il tremblait de peur, sans pouvoir maitriser son corps. Mais même s'il avait pu faire demi-tour, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Red s'inquiétait bien trop pour sa mère pour être capable de partir d'ici.

-Red, dit alors Green, brisant le silence. Bonne chance.

-A toi aussi... répondit le garçon, dans un murmure qui était pourtant parfaitement audible.

Et dès lors, les deux garçons se mirent en route. D'un coup de rein, ils commencèrent à courir, avec pour objectif d'atteindre la tour de la Sylphe Sarl. Green était plus athlétique que Red, qui n'arrivait que difficilement à le suivre. Et dès lors qu'ils débarquèrent dans une artère plus importante, les deux garçons rencontrèrent les premiers Rocket.

Occupés, sûrement, à garder un œil sur la population, rassemblée en petits groupes assis au sol, terrifiés, les gardes Rocket n'étaient que des sbires sans importance. Et lorsqu'ils virent débouler d'une ruelle les deux garçons, ils ne réalisèrent pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Green et Red, eux, ne réfléchirent pas, et profitèrent de cette opportunité. Chacun des deux garçons dégaina une Poké Ball, pour en laisser sortir un de leurs Pokémon.

-Pikachu, Tonnerre !

-Alakazam, Rafale Psy !

Chacun des deux Pokémon lança leur attaque sur les Rocket pris par surprise, qui n'eurent même pas le temps de réagir, et donc d'appeler d'éventuels Pokémon au secours. Autant dire que les attaques de Green et de Red, directement sur leur personne, les mirent à terre en un rien de temps. C'était peut-être pas très loyal, ni même quelque chose qu'il aimait faire, songea Red à contrecœur. Mais Green et lui avaient jaugé leurs attaques afin qu'elles ne fassent que mettre hors de combat leurs adversaires.

Aucun des deux garçons ne prit le temps de s'occuper de la population, éberluée par la vision de deux jeunes dresseurs les libérant. Non, ils n'avaient pas ce luxe-là. Dans leur esprit, l'urgence les poussait à avancer le plus vite possible, à venir au secours de leurs proches.

-Par où c'est la tour ? demanda Red à Green, haletant.

Ils avaient foncé dans des ruelles, et Red devait avouer qu'il ne savait pas vraiment où se trouvait la tour, et qu'il faisait confiance à Green pour les diriger.

-On a encore un petit bout de chemin, parvint à articuler le jeune Chen. Mais on est sur la bonne voie.

Au détour d'une nouvelle ruelle, les deux garçons tombèrent à nouveau sur des Rocket. Même schéma d'attaque, ces derniers avaient été pris par surprise, et les deux jeunes garçons s'étaient montrés impitoyables. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'arrivée d'autres Rocket, sûrement attirés par le bruit.

-Merde ! s'exclama Red.

-Alerte ! hurla en réponse un des Rocket. Alerte !

-Comment ils ont fait pour rentrer ces gamins ?! hurla un autre Rocket éberlué.

Mais ces derniers ne perdirent pas de temps, et face au Pikachu de Red, et à l'Alakazam de Green, envoyèrent en réponse un Smogo, deux Nosferapti, et un Sabelette.

-On n'a pas le temps ! s'énerva Green. Alakazam, Psyko !

D'une seule attaque, puissante, le Pokémon envoya au tapis le Smogo et le Sabelette en face. Remarquant ce fait, Red put facilement déterminer que les Rocket qui leur faisaient face n'étaient pas des plus expérimentés. Leurs Pokémon, en tout cas, étaient plutôt faibles.

-Pikachu, Tonnerre !

Il savait que ce serait suffisant pour griller les deux Nosferapti. Les deux Pokémon chauve-souris tombèrent K.O. dès que la foudre les frappa, laissant les Rocket sans Pokémon capable d'attaquer. Voyant une certaine appréhension s'installer sur les visages de leurs opposants, Red devina ce qu'ils allaient faire, et porta aussitôt la main à sa ceinture.

-Pas si vite !

Les Rockets s'étaient déjà retournés pour prendre la fuite, et sûrement se débrouiller pour alerter quelques-uns de leurs comparses de la présence de Red et de Green à l'intérieur même de Safrania. Mais la Poké Ball lancée par Red laissa sortir Ronflex, qui se mit entre les Rocket et la sortie de la ruelle. Comprenant qu'ils étaient piégés, entre le Ronflex qui affichait un air sévère, et Red, son Pikachu sur l'épaule, l'un des Rocket se mit à genoux devant le garçon.

-Pitié, ne nous faites pas de mal ! On ne faisait qu'exécuter les ordres !

Red resta un instant stupéfait. Incapable de vraiment réfléchir, il tourna instinctivement la tête vers Green... Pour découvrir avec surprise que son ami n'était plus là. Red étouffa un juron.

-Pas le temps. Pikachu, paralyse-les !

D'un geste, Red rappela Ronflex, tout en se retournant, alors que Pikachu lançait son attaque. Green... Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas attendu ? Red connaissait la réponse, évidemment, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en sentir énervé. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait à nouveau pouvoir faire équipe avec lui et agir de front.

Courant à nouveau comme un dératé, son Pikachu sur l'épaule, Red devait avouer qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait se trouver cette tour. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva dans une avenue, dégagée, que le garçon put se repérer.

-Alors... Où se trouve le plus haut building, dit-il, haletant.

Par chance, il ne semblait pas y avoir de Rocket ici... Red en profitait pour souffler, observant le sommet des différents immeubles. Son regard tomba enfin sur celui qui dépassait tous les autres, un grand building composé d'une belle structure alternant les vitres, le béton et le métal, pour un style très moderne. Au vu de sa position, effectivement centrale de la ville, Red devinait que c'était le bon. Ayant repris son souffle, il commença à remonter l'avenue.

-Apparemment, les Rocket se trouvaient surtout en périphérie de la ville, remarqua le garçon.

Dans un sens, c'était logique. Ces derniers s'assuraient que personne ne rentrait dans l'enceinte de la bulle psychique. Les autres, quant à eux, devaient se trouver en des points stratégiques, et sûrement l'élite de la Team Rocket était-elle présente dans la tour même. Red frissonna en songeant à Cassandra et son terrible sourire, mais aussi à l'Ectoplasma de Gabriel, quand bien même il respectait le Rocket d'un point de vue moral. Ce n'était vraiment pas aujourd'hui encore qu'il pourrait avoir une journée tranquille...

Red arriva finalement à ce qui s'apparentait à une sorte de barrage. Il n'était plus très loin de la tour, et se déplaçait désormais de façon plus lente, plus furtive. Un coup d'œil lui apprit la présence de nombreux membres de la Team Rocket, qui gardaient cette artère. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il évite de passer par là, il devait économiser un maximum son équipe.

Tentant de contourner par des ruelles, le garçon tomba à nouveau sur un groupe de Rocket. Ils devaient donc sûrement s'assurer de l'hermétisme de ce périmètre, afin qu'aucune personne suspecte ne s'approche de la tour. Une tour... Red, adossé contre un mur, au coin d'une ruelle, leva les yeux vers les cieux. Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres.

-Si on ne peut pas passer par en bas, on va passer par en haut.

S'éloignant un peu, le garçon appela son Ptéra. En quelques gestes précis, le garçon fit comprendre son plan à son Pokémon. L'instant d'après, ce dernier s'envolait, portant son dresseur et son Pikachu agrippé à son épaule dans les airs, l'élevant au-dessus des immeubles, toujours dans le périmètre interne de la bulle.

-Et voilà le travail ! se réjouit Red.

Trop tôt sûrement. Car à peine avait-il eu le temps de se réjouir, qu'il constatait que les Rocket avaient bel et bien pensé à cette éventualité. Placés dans les airs, sur des Rapasdepic et autres Nosferalto, quelques dizaines de Rocket quadrillaient les cieux. Du sol, Red ne les avait pas vus. Il jura lorsque l'un d'eux le montra du doigt.

-Là-bas, un des morveux !

-Ptéra, va falloir assurer !

Red était nerveux. Du moins, plus encore qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Il n'avait jamais disputé de duel aérien. Il n'était absolument pas à l'aise.

Poursuivi par quelques Rocket, qui se servaient de leurs Pokémon pour attaquer, Ptéra devait redoubler d'adresse pour esquiver les Piqué et les Cru-aile des Pokémon adverses. Red était balloté dans les airs, et craignait que Pikachu ne lâche lui aussi. Mais la souris électrique tenait bon, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à la veste de son dresseur.

-Bon sang, on n'arrivera jamais à les semer ! Pikachu... Va falloir bien viser. Commence déjà à charger tes attaques. Ptéra, à mon signal tu t'arrêtes !

A défaut de pouvoir se la jouer ballet aérien, Red allait devoir la jouer Sniper. Tenant Pikachu dans ses mains, et bénissant ses gants qui lui permettaient de le tenir malgré les 10 000 volts que le Pokémon chargeait, Red se préparait à donner ses instructions.

-Maintenant !

De ses puissantes ailes, Ptéra s'immobilisa, laissant les Rocket les dépasser sur leurs montures, surpris par cet arrêt brutal. A présent, ils représentaient des cibles faciles.

-Pikachu, celui vers la droite !

Le Pokémon relâcha son éclair, qui frappa juste. Le Nosferalto commença à chuter, emmenant avec lui son dresseur, hurlant.

-Maintenant, celui proche de l'immeuble à droite !

Alors que ce dernier Rocket tentait de faire demi-tour, l'attaque du Pokémon le contraignit à s'éclater contre les vitres de l'immeuble à côté duquel il se trouvait. Red et Pikachu continuèrent leurs attaques pendant quelques secondes, parvenant à mettre en déroute tous leurs opposants. Mais Red avait une boule qui se formait dans son estomac alors même qu'il réalisait cet exploit. Ces Rocket, qu'il abattait dans les airs... Ils tombaient, et Red avait peur que d'une telle hauteur, ces derniers ne meurent. Se sentant nauséeux à cette idée, la tête lui tournant un peu, il ne vit pas un Rocket surgir d'en dessous de lui.

-Je te tiens !

Le Rocket, sur son Rapasdepic, percuta violemment Ptéra, qui poussa un hurlement de douleur, et commença à tomber. Red faillit lui-même lâcher Pikachu, et poussa un cri de terreur. Pikachu fut le seul qui ne perdit pas le nord, et malgré la chute, et sans même l'ordre de son dresseur, lança son attaque Tonnerre sur leur attaquant, qui fut désarçonné de sa monture, et commença à chuter.

-Reprends-toi, reprends-toi, REPRENDS-TOI ! hurla Red horrifié à l'adresse de son Ptéra.

Le Pokémon essayait de battre des ailes sans succès, continuant de tomber, entrainant son dresseur dans sa chute. Puis, avant qu'ils ne touchent le sol, il parvint finalement à se reprendre, sans pour autant réussir à repartir de plus belle dans les airs. La seule chose que le Pokémon parvint à faire, fut d'amortir la chute, ce qui leur permit, à tous les trois, d'atterrir sain et sauf au sol, bien que de manière violente.

Mais Red, loin de s'inquiéter pour lui, à quatre pattes, releva la tête vers le ciel, regardant la silhouette hurlante du Rocket tomber. Puis, la silhouette s'échoua sur le sommet d'un immeuble, et il y eut un craquement sinistre, qui mit fin à son hurlement. Red, dégoûté, ne put retenir sa nausée, et vomit au sol.

-On... on...

Ce n'était peut-être que de la légitime défense... Mais ils avaient tué cet homme. Tout son corps tremblant, Red se remit sur ses jambes malgré tout. Avec stupéfaction, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait au pied de la tour de la Sylphe SARL. C'était ici qu'elle se trouvait, sa mère... Mais aussi Cassandra, Gabriel... Et surtout Giovanni. S'ils abattaient Giovanni aujourd'hui... Alors peut-être qu'ils pourraient sauver Kanto. Red, malgré son dégoût, rassembla son courage. Le garçon devait continuer pour sa mère, pour Chen et le père de Green, pour les parents de Blue, pour Léo, pour Auguste et tous les gens qui croyaient en lui. Et pour sa mère, surtout sa mère. Il ravala sa salive, tentant de ne plus penser à la mort de cet homme et rappela Ptéra dans sa Ball, laissant Pikachu remonter sur son épaule. Et il pénétra dans la Sylphe.

La première salle était le hall d'entrée, immense... Et vide. Vide de toute âme qui vive. S'avançant, ses pas résonnant, Red ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné. Le silence qui s'était emparé du lieu sonnait étrangement aux oreilles du garçon, alors même qu'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cet endroit auparavant. C'était le genre de lieu dont on savait, rien qu'en le regardant, qu'il devait toujours être rempli de vie. Mais en l'état actuel des choses, c'était une infinie tristesse qui s'en dégageait. Même la fontaine d'eau centrale était éteinte.

Red marcha jusqu'au pied de l'escalier, et observa la liste des étages. L'immeuble était grand, très grand... Et même s'il n'en avait aucune confirmation, Red était convaincu que Giovanni se trouvait au sommet de la tour. Et sa mère aussi. Mais Red constatait à présent que ça allait lui prendre un temps monstre pour gravir tout ça. Son regard se posa un instant sur l'ascenseur. Mais il secoua aussitôt la tête.

-Ce serait trop simple, murmura-t-il.

Il doutait que ce dernier soit en état de marche, et même s'il l'était, il savait qu'en l'empruntant, il constituerait une proie facile. Ne restait plus que la solution la plus longue, monter par les escaliers. Red se mit en route, ou plutôt en course.

Dès le premier palier, il eut affaire à un groupe de Rocket, Poké Ball à la main, qui devait guetter son arrivée. Tout en envoyant Pikachu au-devant, Red songea qu'effectivement, l'entrée probable de Green avant lui dans la tour avait dû alerter la sécurité. En face, ce furent un Arbok et un Miaouss qui firent face à son Pokémon.

-Arbok, Crochetvenin !

Mais la mâchoire du Pokémon serpent se referma sur du vide, Pikachu avait évité sans mal, et avec une grande agilité l'attaque d'Arbok, et avec un rebond sur la cloison qui formait le mur, retourna à l'attaque, la queue en avant, pour asséner uns puissante Queue de Fer, qui calma aussi sec le Pokémon ennemi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'exclama le propriétaire du Pokémon, mis à terre en un seul coup.

Pikachu n'eut pas le temps de se reposer, et se prit le coup de griffe du Miaouss adverse. Red ordonna en retour une attaque Tonnerre, qui grilla le Pokémon chat. Il s'effondra à son tour, ce qui témoignait une certaine faiblesse de ces Pokémon, loin d'être expérimentés.

-Ce n'est pas fini ! lança un Rocket. Mimitoss, à toi !

-Ne te laisse pas surprendre Pikachu, indiqua Red.

Le Mimitoss tenta en effet directement une attaque, que Red assimila à Sécrétion. Une bonne idée, puisque l'atout de son Pokémon était la vitesse. Mais Pikachu était bien trop agile et rapide pour se laisser prendre par une attaque aussi simple et lancée aussi directement, sans subtilité. Autant dire qu'il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes, le temps de charger son électricité, pour ensuite mettre KO le Mimitoss. L'attaque avait dans la foulée touché le Nosferapti, tout juste envoyé par un autre Rocket, ce qui le mit aussi au sol.

-Bien, Pikachu, termine avec une Cage-Eclair sur ces Rocket, on n'a pas le temps.

Le Pokémon s'exécuta, et tandis que Red s'élançait à nouveau dans la cage d'escalier, la souris le rattrapa ensuite en quelques bonds, et retourna sur son épaule.

-Pika pika.

-Bien. Ces Rocket étaient toujours des sbires de base. Je me demande vraiment où se trouvent les Rocket d'élite.

C'était quelque chose qui inquiétait Red plus qu'autre chose. Il n'éprouvait pour le moment pas la moindre difficulté. C'était certes une bonne chose, puisqu'il se rapprochait de sa mère, et des autres otages, mais ça voulait aussi dire qu'ils se trouvaient ailleurs... Où se trouvait donc l'arnaque ?

Il ne fut pas attaqué au deuxième palier, ce qui lui permit de continuer son ascension. Le garçon se doutait que Giovanni, et très sûrement les otages également, se trouvaient au sommet de la tour. Il devrait la gravir en entier. Mais arrivé au troisième étage, une nouvelle difficulté se présenta à lui. L'accès au reste des escaliers était bloqué par une cloison de métal, un boîtier en plastique apposé contre le mur à côté. Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit la nature de ce dernier, un lecteur de cartes d'accès. Il grinça des dents.

-Merde, voilà qui n'augure rien de bon !

Une carte d'accès... Il devait en trouver une. Et pour ça, il devrait mener une fouille minutieuse des étages. Contrarié, il pénétra dans le couloir de ce troisième étage, restant sur ses gardes. Pikachu avait les oreilles levées, et le nez à l'affût, prouvant que lui aussi s'évertuait à détecter tout mouvement ou présence suspect.

Red parvint finalement à une porte entrouverte. Un coup d'œil lui apprit qu'elle ouvrait sur une salle d'une taille raisonnable, sûrement une pièce réservée aux réunions d'employés. Par ailleurs, un certain nombre de ces derniers s'y trouvaient, rassemblés au fond de la pièce, assis au sol, la mine paniquée. Et gardant tout ça, un groupe de 3 Rocket, possédant un uniforme différent de celui des sbires de base. Le garçon venait d'obtenir la réponse à l'une de ses questions, ces Rocket étaient vraisemblablement un peu plus gradés que les précédents qu'il avait eu à affronter.

-Nous somme perdus, pleurnichait un homme.

-Mais non, on va venir nous sauver tu verras.

Mais le second employé fut tu d'un coup de pied, violent, d'un garde, lui faisant pousser une exclamation de douleur. Tout autour, les autres hommes et femmes pris en otage poussèrent des cris et autres gémissements de terreur, fixant le Rocket.

-Fermez-là ! aboya-t-il. Vous me fatiguez.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ce poste ? Soupira un autre Rocket. Les autres sont tous dans les étages supérieurs, à s'amuser avec les scientifiques.

-Ne te plains pas, c'est déjà pas mal que nous soyons de poste dans la tour. Au moins, on a un accès illimité à la machine à café.

En effet, la dite machine se trouvait contre l'un des murs de la salle, et le dernier Rocket qui avait parlé était occupé à siroter un gobelet fumant. Red se plaqua mieux contre le mur, faisant signe à Pikachu de se taire. Il devait intervenir, faute d'autre piste. Après tout, il y avait toujours des chances pour que les employés, ou bien l'un des Rocket, possèdent au moins une carte d'accès. Il se repositionna néanmoins en position d'écoute, afin de saisir la suite.

-Arrête avec ton café, je te rappelle qu'il y a deux morveux qui trainent par ici.

-Ceux-là, grogna le premier Rocket. C'est à cause d'eux que Giovanni a une dent contre moi. Depuis notre fiasco au Mont Sélénite.

-Parle pour toi !

-Calme, indiqua le troisième, continuant à boire son café. Soyons déjà heureux qu'il nous ait laissés Vice-Admin, et qu'on ait toujours des Pokémon pas trop mauvais.

-Je suis calme ! Mais j'étais en phase de passer Admin ! Je n'étais plus si loin du grade de Lieutenant.

-Pfeuh !

Ils n'étaient pas vraiment méfiants. Il fallait profiter de l'effet de surprise. Aussi Red décrocha de sa ceinture la Poké Ball de son Ossatueur, et bondit dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Ossatueur, assomme-les ! Pikachu, Cage-Eclair !

Les deux premiers Rocket, l'énervé et le blasé, se prirent les attaques des deux Pokémon du garçon en pleine tête, et s'effondrèrent au sol sans demander leur reste. En revanche, le buveur de café était parvenu, par réflexe, à bondir derrière une table.

-Mais... Merde ! Mon uniforme, sale gamin !

En bondissant, ce dernier avait taché sa tenue avec le café bouillant. Mais loin de s'en soucier, Red continua avec son offensive, Ossatueur bondissant, sa Massd'Os brandie. Il rencontra la queue du Flagadoss, tout juste appelé par le Rocket, qui le repoussa, et riposta en crachant un puissant jet d'eau qui projeta Ossatueur contre le mur. Ce choc fit passablement trembler le sol.

-Tu vas me le payer, je l'avais lavé ce matin !

-Oh, la ferme !

Profitant de son deuxième Pokémon, Red ordonna à Pikachu d'attaquer avec une attaque Tonnerre. Mais le Rocket appela, à la rescousse de son Flagadoss, un Gravalanch, qui absorba parfaitement les éclairs de la souris électrique.

-Gravalanch, Jet de Pierre !

Pikachu bondit pour éviter les gravats, et Red dut faire de même, quand ces derniers transpercèrent une table renversée derrière laquelle il se protégeait. Ossatueur, remit sur ses pieds, le rejoignit derrière la nouvelle table où Red s'était réfugié.

-Plus costaud...

Et en plus, il était désavantagé. Un coup d'œil par-dessus sa table apprit à Red l'état de terreur des otages. Il ne devait surtout pas les toucher pendant le combat. Osmerang était déjà à exclure, de même que Séisme, le garçon ne gardant pas vraiment de bons souvenirs de la dernière fois que cette attaque avait été utilisée dans une tour. Quant à Pikachu, il devrait surveiller ses attaques électriques.

-Flagadoss, Rafale Psy ! Gravalanch, Tomberoche !

La Rafale Psy plaqua toutes les tables contre les murs, dans un fracas, tandis que l'attaque Tomberoche continuait de détruire un peu plus la salle qui servait de ring de combat. Red poussa un cri d'effroi, quand il vit une pierre tomber droit sur sa tête. Mais Ossatueur l'envoya droit sur Flagadoss d'un coup de son os. Pikachu, lui, slalomait entre les pierres.

-T'aimes ça, hein ?! Et j'ai encore tout plein d'attaques comme ça en réserve !

-Merde, grinça Red. Ça devient dangereux !

Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps... Et ne pas toucher aux civils. Le souffle saccadé, il tentait de se calmer. Ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer, il aurait encore bien pire à affronter.

Son cerveau, alors, passa comme en mode automatique. Ses yeux, d'un regard rapide, analysèrent rapidement la situation, les Pokémon adverses, les siens, et le lieu du combat. La réponse au problème posé lui apparut d'instinct, et elle sortit directement de sa bouche.

- Ossatueur, dégomme-moi la machine à café !

Sous le regard totalement effaré du Rocket, qui ne comprenait rien, Ossatueur envoya valser son os droit sur la machine, qui s'éventra, et déversa, dans un jet, tout le café liquide sur le Rocket et ses deux Pokémon.

-ARGH ! MON UNIFORME !

-Pikachu, à ton tour.

Le Rocket eut juste le temps de pousser un juron, il avait compris ce qui allait se passer. La seconde d'après, le Pokémon électrique envoya sa puissante décharge sur le Rocket et ses deux Pokémon. Le café, liquide, constitua un excellent conducteur, et même le Gravalanch ne sortit pas indemne de l'attaque. Et s'il ne s'effondra pas, son dresseur et le Flagadoss, eux, tombèrent à terre, inconscients.

-Gra... ?

-Ossa !

Ossatueur l'acheva en bondissant droit sur lui pour le gratifier d'un puissant coup d'os.

Le combat était terminé. Red cligna des yeux, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il avait fait. Mais le résultat était là.

-Ils...ils sont...

-Il les a battus ! s'exclama une femme. On est libres !

Les otages poussèrent une exclamation de joie, tandis que Red rappelait ses deux Pokémon pour qu'ils se reposent. Ce combat était loin d'être le plus difficile qu'il aurait à livrer aujourd'hui.

-Tu les as battus comme ça, fit un homme, la cravate partiellement dénouée, la mine admirative. Tu es là pour nous sauver.

-En fait...

Red ne continua pas sa phrase. Il ne pouvait quand même pas dire qu'il se foutait royalement d'eux, et que s'il était là, ce n'était que pour sauver sa mère ! Ce serait monstrueux...

-Sauve nous ! Tu peux les vaincre, je le sais ! intima une femme. Monsieur Ether, notre patron... Il doit sûrement être avec le chef de la Team Rocket.

-A ce propos...

-Oui, nous l'avons deviné, il te faut une carte d'accès. Stan, tu peux lui fournir la tienne ?

Red se retrouva donc avec une carte d'accès lui donnant accès aux étages supérieurs. Il avait intimé les employés à ne surtout pas quitter le lieu où ils se trouvaient, et à s'y barricader jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé. Les Rocket avaient été ligotés, et laissés dans un coin de la pièce. Et ainsi le garçon était reparti dans le couloir, courant de nouveau pour atteindre l'escalier, et continuer son ascension. Il fit glisser la carte dans le lecteur, et la cloison s'ouvrit pour le laisser passer. Le garçon s'avança, puis la cloison se referma derrière lui.

-J'espère que tu t'en sors bien Green... murmura Red.

Arrivé au quatrième étage, Red fut à nouveau assailli par quelques Rocket, des Vice-Admin selon leur uniforme, semblable à celui des derniers opposants qu'il avait eu à affronter. Il s'entoura de Reptincel et Ptéra pour les repousser, mais n'eut pas à essuyer de revers fâcheux.

-Pfiou, soupira-t-il. Je commence un peu à fatiguer moi...

Il essuya la sueur de son front. Décidément, cette tour n'était pas si mal gardée. Il monta au cinquième étage. Cette fois-ci, aucun assaut de Rocket. Red se posa un instant contre le mur pour souffler, le cœur battant la chamade. Plus il montait, plus le stress montait en lui. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur. Il entendait les factions Rocket s'activer autour de lui, sans qu'il ne puisse déterminer d'où ça venait. Ils étaient en alerte. Et quand bien même il était préparé, jamais Red ne parviendrait à vaincre l'ensemble des forces Rocket.

-Il est en haut !

Ce cri venait des escaliers. Une patrouille était sur ses traces. C'était signe qu'il devait reprendre le chemin. Le garçon allait se diriger vers l'escalier menant aux étages supérieurs, mais les bruits de pas, cette fois-ci descendant, le stoppèrent. Des Rocket montaient, pendant que d'autres descendaient vers lui. Il était piégé à cet étage.

-Merde, merde, merde !

N'ayant d'autre choix, le garçon s'élança au cœur de l'étage, dans les couloirs parsemés de dossiers abandonnés, sûrement lors de l'attaque, et d'autres machines. Tandis qu'il courait, le garçon comprenait mieux l'accès restreint de ces étages. C'était là les laboratoires de la Sylphe, où toutes leurs inventions étaient créées.

Red continua à courir, entendant les pas derrière lui. Ils se rapprochaient, et lui commençait à fatiguer. Il était temps pour lui de ruser un peu. Il fit sortit Pikachu de sa Poké Ball.

-Reflet, lui dit-il dans un souffle.

Aussitôt, le Pokémon souris créa un double de lui-même et de son dresseur, courant à leurs côtés. A un tournant, Red plongea dans une salle adjacente, et laissa le double continuer son chemin. Il se plaqua contre le mur, bloquant un instant sa respiration, et écouta les Rockets passer, poursuivant son reflet. Puis, quand tout se fit plus calme, il sortit de son apnée, suffoquant.

-On a bien failli se faire avoir...

Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il releva la tête, observant pour la première fois la salle dans laquelle il s'était réfugié. C'était une pièce plutôt spacieuse, contenant nombre d'ordinateurs, et quelques machines plus imposantes. On trouvait quelques tables, sur lesquelles étaient abandonnés dossiers, et autres objets. Le garçon se redressa, ayant repris un peu de force, et s'avança entre elles. En passant, il remarqua une Poké Ball, abandonnée dans ce qui ressemblait à un téléporteur, comme il avait vu chez Léo. La curiosité prenant le dessus, Red ne put s'empêcher de saisir de la Ball. A l'intérieur, il put observer un Pokémon avec un long cou, une sorte de carapace, sûrement un Pokémon marin. Ce dernier l'observait d'un air curieux. Un coup de Pokédex lui apprit un peu plus sur ce mystérieux Pokémon : c'était un Lokhlass.

-... Bon, ce n'est peut-être pas très moral, mais la fin justifie les moyens.

Red accrocha la Ball à sa ceinture, comme un septième Pokémon. Il se promit de remettre à nouveau le Pokémon à la Sylphe, une fois tout ceci fini, mais il estimait que toute aide supplémentaire ne serait pas de refus.

Red se cacha sous un bureau quand il entendit les Rocket repasser en sens inverse. Ces derniers ne comprenaient pas ce qui s'était passé, et retournaient à leur poste, bredouille. Red se redressa une fois que le bruit de leurs pas se fut tut, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Mais alors qu'il allait franchir la porte, le garçon entendit venir de derrière lui une attaque, et bondit en arrière. Bien lui en fit, puisque l'ouverture s'était vue obstruée par un mur de glace.

-Que ?

Red se retourna d'un bon, et écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui qui lui avait bloqué la voie. Non, habillée de l'uniforme de la Team Rocket, ses yeux bleus durs, Blue lui faisait face.

-Blue ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches habillée comme ça !

-Désolée Red... Mais je dois le faire.

Derrière elle, son Pokémon, un Akwakwak, prépara dans son bec son prochain jet, et le relâcha droit sur Red, qui ne put l'éviter, et se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, violemment. Il retomba douloureusement au sol, et regarda, le souffle coupé, Blue s'avancer vers lui.

-Blue... Pourquoi ?

Pas de réponse.

-Je ne veux pas me battre. Pas contre toi.

-Ca ne rendra que les choses plus faciles, répondit-elle.

Red ne comprenait plus rien. Blue était du côté de la Team Rocket ? Et son comportement... Ce n'était pas la Blue qu'il connaissait. Son Pikachu se trouvait entre Blue et Red, sur ses gardes.

-Pika pika !

Il l'exhortait à ne pas abandonner. Red difficilement, se redressa, et planta son regard pourpre dans celui azur de Blue.

-Je ne veux pas me battre, répéta-t-il. Mais puisque tu ne m'en laisses pas le choix... Pikachu, Tonnerre !

-Akwakwak, Abri !

Les éclairs de Pikachu furent arrêtés par le champ de protection invisible que le Pokémon canard s'était créé. Ils rebondirent, détruisant le mobilier tout autour d'eux.

-Blue, arrête ça ! Pourquoi tu es de leur côté ?! s'écria Red en échappant aux débris de verre issus d'un ordinateur détruit.

-La ferme !

La Dresseuse fit répliquer son Pokémon avec une puissante attaque Surf qui submergea la salle. Red et Pikachu tentèrent de lutter contre le courant, mais furent malgré tout projetés contre la cloison. L'eau se retira ensuite, les laissant toussotant.

Red se mit sur ses bras, et se redressa, lentement. Elle ne plaisantait pas en tout cas, ses attaques étaient furieuses et sérieuses. Le garçon n'avait encore jamais combattu Blue, et n'avait eu que peu d'occasion d'observer la manière qu'elle avait de mener un combat.

-Akwakwak, reviens ! Mackogneur, à ton tour !

Le Pokémon canard laissa place au colosse aux quatre bras, impressionnant. Red serra les dents.

-Pikachu, Hâte !

Il devait miser sur sa vitesse. Pikachu bondissait partout dans la pièce, afin de prendre de vitesse le Pokémon adverse. Mackogneur tenta une attaque Poing-Karaté, mais elle termina dans le mur, qui s'effondra sous la puissance de l'attaque. Pikachu profita de ce petit moment de flottement pour asséner une Cage-Éclair droit dans la nuque du Pokémon combat, avant de repartir en bondissant dans la pièce, faisant voler des feuilles issues de dossiers au passage.

-Merci Red, tu viens d'activer la capacité spéciale « Cran » de mon Mackogneur. Sacrifice !

Le Pokémon, malgré la paralysie infligée par Pikachu, contracta ses muscles, augmentant sa force, et fonça, défonçant les cadavres de tables restantes pour percuter de plein fouet Pikachu, et l'entrainer dans sa course contre le mur. Le choc fut terrible, et fit s'effondrer la totalité de la cloison, faisant trembler le sol de l'étage.

-PIKACHU ! hurla Red.

Sans se préoccuper du reste, Red fonça vers l'endroit du choc. Son Pokémon gisait au sol KO. Mais il fut stoppé par un balayage du Mackogneur qui s'était redressé, malgré le contrecoup de son attaque. Red chuta lourdement au sol, se retrouvant à côté de Pikachu. Blue, tranquillement, se rapprocha de lui, accompagnée de son Mackogneur.

-Pourquoi ?! répéta Red. Pourquoi Blue ! Tu n'étais pas du côté de la Team Rocket !

-Tu ne comprends pas ! hurla Blue. Ils ont mes parents en otage !

Ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes, et sa détresse prenait place, jusque dans sa voix.

-Je ne veux pas le faire, mais je suis obligée ! Si je te livre, alors ils ne leur feront pas de mal !

Tout s'expliquait. Blue était désespérée. Elle avait plié sous le poids de la peur, et de la douleur. Red ne pouvait vraiment la blâmer. Il savait aussi que cela ne servirait à rien de la raisonner. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de réussir à la vaincre.

Profitant donc de ce moment de flottement chez Blue, le garçon se redressa, et lança la Poké Ball contenant son prochain Pokémon.

-Ptéra, Cru-Aile !

Le coup fut net et précis, ni Blue ni Mackogneur ne l'avaient vu venir. Le Pokémon combat fut projeté dans les airs par Ptéra et son puissant coup d'aile, pour finir sur le dos, grimaçant.

-Mackogneur, relève-toi !

Mais Red ne lui laisserait pas le temps de le faire. Profitant de son avantage, il intima à Ptéra de réaliser son offensive suivante.

-Pouvoir Antique !

Rassemblant les débris de plâtre, de parpaings et autres matériaux de construction autour de lui, et les faisant léviter, il les envoya valser sur le corps du Mackogneur adverse, qui à chaque impact, poussa un cri de douleur, de plus en plus pressant.

-Mackogneur, Frappe Atlas !

Le Pokémon se rétablit, et profita de la relative fatigue du Ptéra pour le saisir à la gorge de ses puissants bras... Mais il se stoppa, parcouru d'étincelles. Red profita de la Paralysie pour exécuter le coup final.

-Cru Aile !

Cette fois ci, Mackogneur fut étendu de tout son long contre le sol, et ne put se relever. Blue, stupéfaite, rappela son Pokémon, pour envoyer le suivant, Akwakwak. Sa sortie fut aussitôt accompagnée d'une attaque Bulle d'O, qui encerclèrent Ptéra. Le Pokémon préhistorique, malgré ses grimaces, tint bon.

-Ptéra, montre de quoi tu es capable ! Crocs Éclair !

Ptéra décolla de ses puissantes ailes, pour fondre sur Akwakwak, et pénétrer sa chair de ses crocs préalablement électrifiés. Le Pokémon eau poussa un puissant cri, les éclairs parcourant l'ensemble de son corps.

-Tiens bon Akwakwak ! S'il te plait ! Vibraqua !

Alors que Ptéra continuait sa morsure électrifié, et malgré le fait qu'il soit sous l'influence de l'électrocution, Akwakwak parvint à relâcher ses ondes aquatiques pour entourer Ptéra. Le Pokémon préhistorique tenta de tenir, puis fut forcé de lâcher. Le Pokémon eau s'effondra au sol, haletant, visiblement inapte à combattre. Et si Ptéra était encore capable de se battre, Red jugea qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de force.

Aussi décida-t-il de le rappeler, pendant que Blue faisait de même en face. Il devait économiser au maximum ses Pokémon.

-Reptincel, vas-y !

-Je ne dois pas perdre... Je dois sauver mes parents ! hurla Blue, plus désespérée que jamais. Rapasdepic, fais-le pour moi !

Le Pokémon oiseau apparut face à Reptincel, les ailes grandes ouvertes, majestueux, le regard empli de détermination. Blue parvenait à communiquer son besoin d'aide à ses Pokémon, qui faisaient tout pour lui venir en aide. Un regard de Reptincel à Red, un hochement de tête mutuel... De leur côté aussi, la confiance était absolue.

Rapasdepic entama les hostilités en fondant en piqué droit sur Reptincel, qui malgré toute sa bonne volonté, et malgré un essai d'esquive, se prit le bec effilé du Rapasdepic dans la patte. Mais œil pour œil, dent pour dent, le Pokémon feu le gratifia d'un Lance Flamme dans le dos, faisant ressembler un instant le condor à une sorte de phénix.

-Rep ! fit le Pokémon feu, provocateur.

Reptincel était sûr de lui et de sa force. Red avait toute confiance en lui, et n'avait besoin que de ses intonations de voix, de ses gestes, pour se faire comprendre de son Pokémon, et ami. Aussi, Reptincel bloqua le second Piqué, en empoignant le bec entre ses pattes. Le Rapasdepic tentait de se dépêtrer, sous les cris de Blue, alarmée. Mais Reptincel ne lâchait pas prise, et il ouvrit grand la gueule, pour relâcher une puissante Draco-Rage, envoyant Rapasdepic se loger au plus profond des entrailles d'un ordinateur, à côté de Blue. Le Pokémon se fit électrocuter, et tomba au sol, inconscient.

-Rapasdepic, non... Relève-toi !

-Désolé Blue...

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! Tu es ma cible, et je dois venir à bout de ma mission !

Red était plus désolé qu'autre chose. Blue enchaina en envoyant un Pokémon que Red connaissait bien. Face à Reptincel, Mélodelfe. Le Pokémon fée se montra tout aussi déconcerté que les deux compagnons.

-Mélo... delfe ?

-Mélodelfe, tu dois battre Red ! Il le faut.

-Elfe, mélo...

Le Pokémon gémissait, alors que sa Dresseuse hurlait. Son regard désolé était dirigé vers Red et Reptincel. Mélodelfe ne voulait pas se battre, pas contre son ancien dresseur, ses amis. Alors que Blue lui ordonnait d'utiliser son Métronome, non sans brusquer, ce dernier restait immobile, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Blue, il ne veut pas se battre.

-Je m'en fiche ! Tu es mon Pokémon, tu dois m'obéir ! Alors utilise moi ce putain de Métronome !

Le désespoir avait véritablement pris le dessus. Red soupira, et décida d'abréger le dilemme de Mélodelfe.

-Désolé Mélo...

Reptincel se prépara donc, et chargea son attaque. Puis, tel un samouraï, il se retrouva derrière Mélodelfe, la patte aux griffes acérées levées, pendant que le Pokémon rose poussait un cri de douleur. L'attaque Tranche de Reptincel était très efficace. Puis, il termina par une attaque Rebondifeu, qui projeta le Pokémon droit sur Red. Le dresseur ouvrit ses bras, et plongea pour rattraper le Pokémon en plein vol. Il était KO.

-Que... je ne comprends pas... gémissait Blue, les larmes sur les joues. Il... il m'a pourtant toujours obéi...

-Il ne voulait pas se battre ! lui répliqua Red, sèchement. Tu ne t'es même pas préoccupé de ce qu'il ressentait ! Crois-tu vraiment que c'est la bonne solution ?

-Je... je...

Préférant esquiver l'accusation, et sans même prendre le temps de rappeler Mélodelfe, Blue envoya son Pokémon suivant au combat, un Feunard, majestueux. Le Pokémon cracha des flammes tout autour de lui, brûlant installations en ruine, tapisserie sur les murs, et feuilles éparpillées au sol.

-Je... ne dois... pas perdre...

Cette affirmation que Blue répétait depuis le début du combat était de plus en plus faible. Elle n'était plus concentrée sur le combat, Red le sentait. Elle était totalement perdue, en détresse.

Le garçon rappela Reptincel à ses côtés, et se décida à envoyer Ossatueur au combat. Contre le Pokémon feu qu'était Feunard, Ossatueur serait le plus à même de le battre.

-Osmerang !

Le Feunard, en l'absence d'indications précises de la part de sa Dresseuse, totalement détruite, ne sut vraiment comment tenter d'éviter l'attaque adverse. L'os lui percuta violemment la gueule, une fois à l'aller, puis une fois au retour. Il tenta bien une riposte, sous la forme d'une attaque Danseflamme, mais Ossatueur se servit de son Os comme d'un ventilateur, le faisant tournoyer dans sa main pour empêcher le feu de l'atteindre. Il lui suffit ensuite d'utiliser une attaque Massd'Os pour en finir avec le Pokémon Renard.

-F...Feunard, re-re..reviens... pleurnichait Blue, effondrée sur le sol. F... F... F...

Mais Red, alors, referma sa main autour de celle de Blue, qui entourait la Poké Ball qui contenait son dernier Pokémon en forme. Elle leva son regard embué de larmes vers Red. Le garçon sentait son cœur totalement brisé par cette vision, celle de Blue totalement perdue et effondrée.

-Je dois continuer... je dois...

-Arrête ça ! lui répliqua Red, se forçant à ne pas se mettre à pleurer lui aussi. Tu sais bien que tu n'as aucune chance...

Le silence prit place entre les deux dresseurs, seul le feu crépitant autour d'eux les accompagnant. La jeune fille ne parvenait plus à regarder Red en face, et avait laissé retomber son bras au sol. Les larmes coulaient de plus belle sur ses joues.

-Je...je n'arri... n'arriverais pas à... à les sauver, sanglota Blue.

Elle frappa le poing au sol, la casquette de Rocket qu'elle portait, trop grande, tombant sur ses genoux.

-Red, je voulais juste les sauver...

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu le feras ! lui répondit-il, la voix un peu tremblante. Tu crois qu'ils seraient heureux que tu rejoignes la Team Rocket juste pour eux ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est la solution ? Se soumettre ?

-J'ai... j'ai peur...

-Bien entendu ! Tu as peur... Moi aussi j'ai peur ! Qui n'aurait pas peur !?

Blue releva son regard vers Red. Le garçon planta le sien dans ses yeux.

-Je le ferais. Je te le jure, je ferais tout pour sauver tes parents.

Il se retourna, marcha jusqu'au mur en face contre lequel il avait déposé Mélodelfe. Il le prit dans ses bras, puis retraversa la pièce, et s'agenouilla pour le déposer sur les genoux de Blue. Le Pokémon dormait, presque paisiblement malgré les attaques qu'il s'était pris. Blue serra ses bras autour, pleurnichant toujours.

-Mélodelfe sera le symbole de cette promesse Blue. Cache-toi, reste loin des Rocket. Et si jamais ça tourne mal, il te reste ton dernier Pokémon pour te protéger.

Il se redressa, accompagné de Reptincel. Blue restait silencieuse. Le silence qui régnait était gênant. Et Red ne savait quoi dire. Il se mit en marche, dépassant la jeune fille, et la laissa derrière lui. Ses sanglots se faisaient plus contrôlés, et leur son s'évanouissait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait. Red ressentait une impression de froid en lui. La détresse extrême de Blue l'avait atteint, quoiqu'il en dise. Voir la jeune fille dans un tel état, elle qui était pourtant si joyeuse, si optimiste...

Paradoxalement, néanmoins, cette rencontre avait renforcé sa détermination d'en finir. Il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait pour parvenir au sommet de cette tour, et remporter la victoire contre Giovanni.

-Reptincel, on doit... persévérer.

-Tincel, rep.

Le garçon se stoppa un instant, au coin d'une salle, pour observer ses Pokémon. Dans le combat qu'il avait eu à lutter, Pikachu avait été mis KO, et Ptéra avait été bien amoché. Red sortit de son sac un Rappel, qu'il administra à la souris électrique. Le Pokémon cligna doucement des yeux, retrouvant ses esprits. Tendrement, il lécha le visage de son dresseur. Red répondit par un petit sourire, et le caressa derrière ses oreilles. Puis, il le rappela dans sa Poké Ball, pour qu'il se repose. Il lui faudrait encore un peu de repos pour qu'il soit à nouveau en état de combattre. Il se tourna ensuite vers Ptéra, et lui fit boire une potion. Le Pokémon poussa un petit grognement de contentement, remerciant son dresseur. Red le rappela à son tour pour qu'il se repose. D'ici quelques minutes, son équipe serait à nouveau sur pied, même si elle serait quand même entamée. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Ses Pokémon tous à nouveau dans leurs Ball, Red se remit en route, discrètement. Il entendait les patrouilles venir par ici, son combat contre Blue n'était pas passé inaperçu. Profitant des salles, et des angles, il évita plusieurs patrouilles de Rocket, jusqu'à parvenir aux escaliers, qu'il recommença à gravir.

Alors qu'il courait dans les escaliers, Red se posait de plus en plus de questions. Il savait que ce n'était pas normal, mais il se sentait... étrangement calme. Comme si la peur l'avait quitté, bien que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il avait tous ses effrois toujours dans son cœur, et l'image de ce Rocket, qu'il avait tué, restait aussi là, à le torturer... Mais son esprit semblait presque mettre tout ça de côté, comme s'il en avait trop vu. A présent, la seule chose qui comptait pour lui, c'était d'en finir avec tout ça, de sauver ses parents, ceux de Blue, Léo... toutes ces personnes pour lesquelles il se battait.

Assez étonnant à son propre goût, il gravit les étages suivants bien facilement. Il avait perdu le compte, et se contentait de monter les escaliers encore et toujours, sans savoir à quel étage était le sommet. Mais tout se fit plus clair lorsqu'il put constater que des Rocket inconscients commençaient à joncher les escaliers et les paliers ici et là.

-Green est déjà passé par là...

A cette pensée, Red se pressa encore plus. L'aide de son meilleur ami ne serait pas de trop, et il était quasiment certain que ce dernier penserait la même chose de lui-même. Se battre à ses côtés... C'était quelque chose que Red souhaitait faire.

Alors qu'il fatiguait, Red commençait à entendre des bruits de combat. Ils venaient de plus haut, et il s'en rapprochait. La seule hypothèse possible était que Green était en plein combat contre les Rocket. Alors que son cœur était déjà quasiment à son maximum, et qu'il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, Red se pressa encore plus. Les sons faiblirent alors, puis disparurent.

-Green ! Green ! hurla alors Red, dans l'espoir qu'il l'entende, et l'attende.

Il continua à gravir les marches pendant encore deux bonnes minutes, jusqu'à parvenir à un palier, où il découvrit Green, seul, entouré de Rocket inconscients qu'il avait visiblement réussi à stopper seul. Red s'arrêta, plaquant ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

-Je t'ai... pff... enfin retrouvé... pff.

Green ne répondit pas, observant le garçon.

-Le sommet est encore loin ?

-Deux étages, répondit Green.

Red tiqua un peu. La réponse lui avait été adressée d'un ton froid, le même ton que Green avait utilisé sur le Saint Anne.

-Tu pourrais être plus aimable...

-...

-Bon, on continue ? On doit encore affronter Giovanni si tu te souviens bien, et sûrement Cassandra et Gabriel en prime.

Red se mit en direction pour monter, mais Green le stoppa en l'agrippant violemment à l'épaule. Red se retourna grimaçant, et se dégagea.

-Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je t'empêche de continuer. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton manège, hein ?

-Quel manège ?

-Ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi, grinça Green. Depuis le début tu fais le modeste, alors que tout ce que tu recherches, c'est la gloire, la célébrité. Il n'y a que ta petite personne qui compte, hein ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! s'exclama Red, outré. Tu sais très bien que si je suis ici, c'est pour sauver ma mère !

-Justement ! Il n'y a que ta mère qui t'intéresse ! Ah, et botter les fesses du boss de la Team Rocket en même temps, bien entendu. Tu penses que ça fera bien dans ta légende ce haut fait. Mais tu fais quoi des autres ? De mon grand-père, de mon père ?

Red ne comprenait plus rien à ce que Green lui racontait. Ce dernier était en train de l'accuser de torts qu'il n'avait pas faits. C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre, puisque quelques heures auparavant, lorsqu'ils s'étaient parlé devant Safrania, il avait été relativement amical.

-Qui est ce qui t'as mis ça dans la tête enfin ! Tu sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas comme ça !

-LA FERME ! Je ne suis pas dupe. Elle m'a tout dit. Tout. Alors moi, je vais t'empêcher de parvenir à tes fins ! Roucarnage, go !

C'est ainsi que l'altercation prit fin. Red ne put rien faire pour tenter de raisonner Green, qui semblait aveuglé par la rage, comme si quelqu'un lui avait monté la tête. Red dut plonger au sol pour éviter les serres acérées du Pokémon oiseau, et instinctivement, se saisit d'une Poké Ball.

-Green, arrête ça ! Pas toi non plus !

-Roucarnage, Cru-Aile !

Impossible de le raisonner, oui, c'était certain à présent. Fulminant de rage à l'idée d'être à nouveau obligé d'affronter son meilleur ami, Red lança la Poké Ball de Ronflex. Le Pokémon encaissa sans le moindre mal l'attaque du Roucarnage.

-Ronflex, Plaquage !

Profitant du corps massif de son Pokémon, Red le fit s'écraser sur le Roucarnage de Green, qui n'eut aucune chance de s'échapper. La tour trembla de plus belle, et Red dut poser la main à terre pour réussir à rester sur ses deux jambes. Il eut même un instant peur que le sol ne supporte pas le choc. Puis, Roucarnage parvint à s'extirper, en y laissant quelques plumes, de sous le ventre du Pokémon pionceur.

Green le fit enchainer par une attaque Ouragan, qui eut suffisamment de puissance pour projeter Ronflex dans les marches de l'escalier, ce qui fit à nouveau trembler l'immeuble. Le Pokémon de Red, cependant, profita de cette situation, et se servit de l'escalier comme d'une rampe pour initier son attaque Roulade.

-Roucarnage, non !

Mais trop tard. Le Pokémon oiseau se fit rouler dessus par l'imposant Ronflex, et ne put se relever. De rage, Green le rappela.

-Green, arrête ça !

-Jamais ! lui hurla-t-il. Je ne vais pas te laisser prendre toute la gloire, comme l'imposteur que tu es ! Ectoplasma, vas-y !

Red ne put retenir un cri d'horreur, avant de reculer d'un pas. Face à Ronflex se trouvait à présent l'un des Pokémon dont il avait le plus peur, si ce n'était le Pokémon qu'il détestait le plus. Le regard vicieux de l'Ectoplasma le fit frissonner. Il secoua la tête, tentant de surpasser son effroi.

-Ectoplasma, Hypnose !

Avant que Red et Ronflex n'aient la moindre chance de faire quoi que ce soit, le Pokémon spectre fit tomber Ronflex dans un profond sommeil. Red était tétanisé.

-Bien ! Enchaine avec un Dévorêve !

Ectoplasma disparut un instant de leur champ de vision, avant de réapparaitre sur le ventre de Ronflex, semblant sucer une sorte d'aura violacée. Ronflex commença à se débattre, tout en continuant de dormir. Ectoplasma lui dévorait littéralement ses rêves.

-Merde, merde, merde ! s'écriait Red, incapable de se concentrer.

Un peu dans un acte de dernier espoir, Red consulta son Pokédex. Son regard s'illumina.

-Blabla Dodo !

Surpassant l'attaque d'Ectoplasma, Ronflex se redressa alors, tel un somnambule, et exécuta une nouvelle attaque Roulade, qui fit mouche sur l'Ectoplasma de Green. Mais ce dernier fut encore loin d'être mis KO.

-Finis-le ! Dévorêve à nouveau !

Cette fois-ci, Ronflex se stoppa net dans sa roulade effectué en dormant, et s'effondra au sol, immobile. Red poussa un cri de rage, avant de rappeler son Pokémon.

-Tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance Red ! Tu révèles enfin ton véritable visage !

-Tu délire, souffla Red.

Red envoya à la suite Insecateur, dans l'espoir de parvenir à se débarrasser de sa Némésis d'Ectoplasma. Il ne parvenait pas à vraiment réfléchir.

-Insecateur, Taillade !

L'attaque trancha bien Ectoplasma, mais ne sembla pas lui faire plus d'effet que ça. En réponse, Green et son Pokémon répliquèrent par un Poing Ombre, qui si elle restait une attaque impressionnante, n'effrayait plus autant Red. Insecateur ne put l'éviter, et se retrouva projeté aux côtés de Red, la mâchoire serrée.

-Tiens bon...

-Ectoplasma, encore une fois, Poing Ombre !

-Merde... merde...

Red devait absolument trouver un moyen de riposter, pendant qu'Insecateur ne pouvait que se prendre, impuissant, les attaques du Pokémon adverse. La réponse lui apparut alors enfin à l'esprit.

-Poing Ombre !

-Insecateur, Poursuite !

La scène fut étonnante. Alors qu'Ectoplasma disparaissait pour effectuer son Poing Ombre, Insecateur disparut lui aussi à sa suite dans l'ombre. Puis, Ectoplasma fut expulsé de l'ombre du mur de droite, s'écrasant au sol, et fut suivi par Insecateur, qui était parvenu à le pourchasser. Ectoplasma grimaçait, l'attaque l'avait bien entamé. Mais Green eut un sourire carnassier.

-Retour à l'envoyeur ! rugit alors Green. Représailles !

Red ne put qu'observer impuissant son Insecateur se faire mettre au tapis par Ectoplasma. Il le rappela dans sa Ball. Certes, il n'avait pas réussi à le vaincre, mais il était sur la bonne voie. Son esprit se faisait plus clair, plus calme. Ectoplasma était un Pokémon de type Spectre, mais aussi Poison... Et le type poison n'aimait pas le type sol.

-Ossatueur, à toi ! Osmerang !

Profitant de la vélocité octroyée par sa sortie de Poké Ball, Ossatueur lança avec une vitesse extrême son Os, pour mettre KO Ectoplasma. Red souffla dès lors que Green le rappela. Il venait de battre l'une de ses Némésis sans coup frémir.

En remplacement d'Ectoplasma, ce fut Léviator qui se retrouva face à Red et Ossatueur. Green voulait profiter de l'avantage du type. Mais Red n'allait pas le laisser faire, et rappela Ossatueur avant même que Green n'ait eu le temps de lui ordonner d'effectuer une attaque. Red cependant hésita un léger instant... Son Pikachu était certes très avantagé... Mais il était aussi fatigué. Mais Red décida de lui faire confiance, et l'appela malgré tout au combat.

-Léviator, Draco-Rage !

-Esquive-moi ça, par pitié Pikachu !

La souris électrique, malgré sa fatigue, parvint à esquiver l'attaque, qui termina dans le mur, le transperçant comme s'il s'agissait de papier.

-Bien ! Fatal-Foudre !

Il ne voulait pas laisser trainer trop longtemps Pikachu sur le terrain. Utiliser l'attaque électrique la plus puissante, malgré son taux de réussite non-optimal, était un risque à prendre, un risque qui pouvait se révéler payant.

Et il le fut, puisque l'imposant éclair illumina la pièce alors qu'il s'abattait sur Léviator. Le Pokémon resta quelques secondes illuminé d'une intense lumière jaune, poussant un cri de douleur atroce, puis s'effondra au sol, fumant.

-Tchh... Que de la chance ! Alakazam, à toi !

Red rappela Pikachu, qui avait fait son boulot. Il devait le préserver à nouveau pour la suite à présent. Red regrettait qu'Insecateur soit incapable de se battre, il aurait fait des merveilles contre Alakazam grâce à son type insecte. A défaut de pouvoir se battre sur le type, Red devrait alors jouer sur l'attaque physique, la faiblesse d'Alakazam. Il rappela donc Ossatueur à nouveau sur le terrain, afin de profiter de son incroyable force.

Green avait pourtant prévu le coup, puisqu'Alakazam commença la confrontation en lançant Bouclier, afin de monter sa défense. Red grinça un peu des dents, mais il savait qu'il pouvait encore gagner.

-Ossatueur, Mania !

L'attaque qu'il allait lancer était puissante, mais non sans contre coup. Ossatueur bondit sur Alakazam, pour le ruer de coup de pieds, de poing, et d'os, pendant quelques secondes. Puis, il se stoppa, et tituba un peu. La confusion, le contrecoup.

-Je me disais bien que ce serait trop juste, murmura Red.

Alakazam et Green en profitèrent, pour utiliser l'attaque Psyko. Ossatueur fut balancé dans les airs dans tous les sens, sans rien pouvoir faire, comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. L'attaque était surpuissante, et le mit au tapis en un seul et unique coup.

Red rappela son Pokémon, pour laisser place au suivant. Cette-fois ci, ce fut au tour de Ptéra de venir sur le terrain.

-Le voilà donc, le Pokémon que tu as volé, ricana Green.

Red se figea un instant. Comment Green avait-il pu le savoir ? Même si c'était plus complexe...

-Ptéra, finissons-en, Morsure !

L'attaque de type Ténèbres fit mouche. Alakazam s'en retourna dans sa Poké Ball, laissant place à Arcanin, l'évolution de Caninos, que Red connaissait bien.

-Je ne perdrais pas Red !

Mais alors qu'il disait ça, Red sentait le doute dans la voix de son meilleur ami. Quatre de ses Pokémon étaient déjà abattus, alors que du côté de Red, il en restait trois. Et puis, avec Ptéra, il avait l'avantage du type. Son dernier Pokémon devait être Carabaffe, ou son évolution... Mais Red se doutait de la raison pour laquelle Green ne l'avait pas appelé tout de suite, quand bien même il aurait l'avantage du type fac à Ptéra. C'était sa pièce maitresse, son meilleur Pokémon, le garder pour la fin n'était pas une mauvaise idée. C'était ce que Red faisait généralement avec Reptincel.

-Arcanin, Lance-Flamme !

Mais les flammes ne firent que le lécher, sans vraiment blesser Ptéra. Red le fit répliquer par une attaque Pouvoir Antique, qui fut bien plus efficace sur Arcanin. Le Pokémon chien recula un peu, grimaçant. Il n'avait pas la moindre chance.

Il tenta cependant une attaque Morsure, très rapide. Mais Ptéra tint largement le coup, et un nouveau Pouvoir Antique le mit au tapis sans coup frémir.

-Nous y voilà donc... Tortank, tout repose sur tes épaules.

Et ainsi il apparut, le premier compagnon de Green, le Pokémon qui l'avait accompagné durant tout ce temps. Tortank, l'évolution de Carabaffe, lui-même évolué de Carapuce. Le Pokémon avait bien grandi, et en imposait.

Red rappela son Ptéra, sachant que ce dernier n'avait pas la moindre chance face à Tortank. Pikachu aurait lui bien ses chances, mais il était trop faible, trop susceptible d'être mis KO d'un rien. Et de toute manière, pour s'opposer à Tortank, Reptincel restait le meilleur choix, malgré sa faiblesse. Le Pokémon feu, connaissait son adversaire, pour s'y être confronté de nombreuses fois.

-Reptincel, vas-y.

Certes, il n'avait pas atteint sa forme finale... Mais Red avait une totale confiance en lui. S'il y avait un Pokémon capable de vaincre Tortank, c'était bien Reptincel. Sa défaite signifierait celle de Red, sans le moindre doute possible.

-Il n'a même pas évolué ? s'esclaffa Green. Pathétique ! Tortank, Surf !

-Reptincel, saute !

Le Pokémon feu bondit droit sur Tortank, qui réalisait son attaque. La logique était en effet simple, le seul endroit en sécurité lors d'une attaque surf, c'était sur le dos de l'adversaire. Tortank servit donc d'embarcation pour Reptincel, à son insu, jusqu'à ce que l'attaque soit terminée, et qu'il sorte la tête de sa carapace. Il fut alors accueilli par une attaque Tranche du Pokémon feu.

-Tor ! hurla le Pokémon, se tenant les yeux.

Reptincel atterrit alors sur le sol humide, regardant son adversaire piétiner le vide d'un air satisfait.

-Pas si vite ! Hydro queue !

Red et Reptincel furent pris de surprise. Tortank abattit sa queue sur le sol, éclaboussant violemment Reptincel, puis réitéra son attaque, percutant le Pokémon feu, qui vola jusque contre le mur. Le Pokémon resta au sol, bien qu'il tentait de se relever.

Tortank, de son côté, avait retrouvé la vue, et s'approchait désormais de Reptincel, la mine agressive. Il allait en finir.

-C'est la fin.

-Reptincel... Non... Reptincel !

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il se mit à briller. Red poussa un soupir de soulagement, couplé à un petit cri de joie. Enfin ! Enfin Reptincel évoluait, pour atteindre sa pleine puissance ! Sa silhouette s'allongea, de grandes ailes surgirent de son dos, et ses pattes devinrent plus puissantes. Puis, la lumière s'éclipsa, laissant le nouveau Pokémon faire face à Tortank.

-Draaaaa ! hurla l'ex Reptincel, en s'envolant à l'autre bout de la salle.

Red pointa aussitôt son Pokédex sur son Pokémon. Dracaufeu... En évoluant, son Pokémon avait gagné l'habilité de voler... Voilà qui allait bien changer des choses !

-Pfeuh ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a évolué que ça va changer quelque chose ! Tortank, Hydrocanon !

-Dracaufeu, Déflagration !

Les deux Pokémon préparèrent chacun leur attaque élémentaire, puis la relâchèrent au même moment. Les deux attaques s'entrechoquèrent, luttèrent l'une contre l'autre, sans qu'aucune ne prenne l'avantage. Red et Green hurlaient de toute leur force, aucun ne souhaitait perdre cette confrontation. Puis, les deux Pokémon stoppèrent chacun leur attaque, incapable de tenir plus longtemps.

-Merde ! On y était presque ! s'écria Red.

-Je vais...

Mais ils furent interrompus. Des cris vinrent des escaliers. Et en quelques secondes, une dizaine de Rocket apparurent, Poké Ball à la main.

-On ne bouge plus, sales morveux ! Rhinocorne !

Ils furent alors encerclés par une quinzaine de Pokémon différents, l'aspect menaçant, et leurs dresseurs Rocket. Red se retrouva dos à dos avec Green, de même que Dracaufeu et Tortank.

-Le combat est terminé je crois, murmura Red.

Il entendit un léger rire venant de Green.

-Quoi ? Ça te fait rire ?

-Non... Là, comment on est placé... C'est juste... que ça me rappelle ce jour-là, où tout a commencé.

Ce jour-là... Oui, ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés dans une situation similaire, le jour de leur départ, encerclé par le feu et les Pokémon d'un sbire de la Team Rocket. Les souvenirs étaient bel et bien là.

-Mais aujourd'hui, pas question de coopérer... ajouta Green. Je vais me débarrasser d'eux seul !

Et ainsi il commença à se battre. Leurs Pokémon étaient bien plus puissants que ceux des Rocket, et même avec leur relative fatigue, ils parvenaient sans mal à repousser les assauts, mettant KO Pokémon sur Pokémon. Dracaufeu profitait de ses nouvelles ailes pour se déplacer plus rapidement, se montrer plus insaisissable. Red avait grimpé sur son dos, afin de mieux distinguer le feu de l'action.

Plus loin, Green et Tortank étaient plus statiques, et plus défensifs. Mais ils se montraient tout aussi efficaces. Aucun Rocket n'était de taille face au colosse qu'était Tortank, aucun Pokémon n'arrivait ne serait-ce qu'à rayer la carapace du Pokémon eau.

Et pourtant...

-Mince, on y arrivera pas chef ! hurla un Rocket, alors que son Noadkoko se faisait abattre par un Lance-Flamme de Dracaufeu.

Le dit chef resta un moment songeur. Red le surveillait du coin de l'œil. Son regard s'était arrêté sur Green, trop occupé à repousser les attaques de 3 Pokémon différents, un Dodrio, un Electrode et un Smogogo. Il vit un sourire carnassier prendre place sur son visage.

-Electrode, Destruction !

Dès lors que cet ordre fut donné, Red porta son regard sur l'Electrode. Placé juste à côté de Green, il commença à s'illuminer. Il était prêt à exploser.

-GREEN, ATTENTION !

Mais trop tard. Le Pokémon électrique explosa, faisant s'effondrer le sol, et expulsant Tortank contre le mur. Red agrippa le cou de Dracaufeu, qui plongea, sous l'initiative de son dresseur. Il plongea dans l'explosion, la fumée et les débris, tendant la main. Ces évènements successifs n'avaient eu lieu qu'en quelques fractions de secondes. Et pourtant, Red parvint à agripper la main de Green avant que ce dernier ne se fracasse sur le sol de l'étage inférieur, après une chute de 5 mètres. Plusieurs Rocket étaient tombés, et gisaient inconscients, voire démembrés, sur le sol de cet étage. Seul le chef restait au bord du trou.

-Pikachu, abats moi cet enfoiré ! hurla Red en envoyant sa Poké Ball.

La souris électrique bondit alors hors de la sphère bicolore, et grimpa sur la queue de Dracaufeu, pour gratifier le chef d'une Cage-Éclair, qui l'immobilisa. Dracaufeu battit des ailes pour remonter, et atterrit dans les escaliers, à côté de Tortank, KO, laissant Red et Green sur la terre ferme, haletants.

-J'ai... j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, balbutia Green, le souffle saccadé, allongé sur le dos.

-J'ai cru aussi...

Un silence s'installa, seulement brisé par leur souffle irrégulier. Dracaufeu et Pikachu observaient les deux garçons, qui se remettaient de leurs émotions.

-Pourquoi ?

La question était sortie de la bouche de Green. Il s'était redressé, et fixait Red d'un regard incrédule.

-Pourquoi quoi ? lui répondit Red.

-Pourquoi tu m'as... aidé ?

Red haussa les sourcils. Green ne comprenait pas pourquoi ? C'était quand même incroyable ! La raison était pourtant évidente.

-Tu es mon ami, dit-il simplement. Peut-être n'est-on pas d'accord, peut-être même sommes-nous ennemis presque aujourd'hui... Mais au fond, nous restons amis. Et puis, c'est contre mes principes de laisser quelqu'un dans la merde. Le syndrome du héros, comme on dit.

Green ne répondit rien, et se redressa, titubant jusqu'à son Tortank, toujours inconscient. Il lui caressa le visage, avec des gestes très doux. Il était pensif aux yeux de Red.

-Peut-être... a-t-elle tort...

Il se retourna vers Red.

-En tout cas... je crois que pour moi, le chemin s'arrête ici, dit-il avec un mélange de tristesse et d'amusement. Red... j'aimerais...

-Je sais. Je les sauverais aussi, ton grand père, ton père. Je te le promets Green.

Le jeune garçon entoura Red de ses bras, et éclata en sanglots. C'était comme si toute la pression qu'il avait ressenti ces derniers temps était retombé. Red ne sut comment réagir. Il n'avait jamais vraiment vu Green pleurer, ni même tomber dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. La seule chose qu'il trouva à répondre fut de lui tapoter doucement le dos.

-Je suis pathétique, hein ?

-Ouais... Je crois.

-Tu penses qu'elle m'aimerait toujours Blue... si elle me voyait dans cet état ? demanda Green en s'essuyant les yeux.

Red sentit un léger coup au cœur... Et pourtant, ce dernier n'était plus si douloureux. Green aimait Blue, et Blue aimait Green. Il s'y était fait au fond. Il releva la tête vers son meilleur ami, et lui offrit un sourire, un brin crispé.

-Oui.

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard. Green lui mit alors dans la main deux Rappels.

-Tiens, ça devrait te servir. Moi, de toute façon, mon équipe entière est décimée, ce n'est pas avec deux rappels que je vais tous les soigner... Bonne chance Red... Tu peux y arriver.

Red ne répondit rien. Il ne pouvait rien répondre à ça. La peur recommençait à lui tirailler le ventre. Mais il ne devait pas laisser cette peur l'arrêter. En silence, il soigna Ossatueur et Ronflex, administra rapidement les quelques potions qui lui restait, puis les rappela dans leurs Poké Ball. Il jeta un dernier regard à Green, qui murmurait à l'oreille de Tortank, qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Il détourna le regard, puis commença à monter les marches.

La monté des deux derniers étages se fit lentement, une marche après l'autre. Red avait les jambes tremblantes. Il avait vécu aujourd'hui bien assez d'aventures pour le restant de ses jours. Et pourtant, il lui restait encore l'épreuve la plus difficile de toute, la confrontation avec Giovanni. Il montait droit vers cette épreuve, marchait inexorablement vers les problèmes.

Il était peut-être encore temps de fuir. Après tout, il lui restait encore un étage à gravir, il n'y était pas encore, et il pouvait encore faire demi-tour. Mais Red ne fuirait pas. Il avait fait son choix, depuis longtemps maintenant. Il était mort de trouille... Mais qui ne le serait pas ? Seule la volonté de venir au secours de sa mère lui permettait de maintenir sa foi. Dix marches... cinq marches... deux marches. Une.

Il posa le pied sur le palier du dernier étage. Face à lui se trouvait une double porte, en velours. Red s'avança, un pas après l'autre, jusqu'à se retrouver au pied de cette dernière. Il inspira profondément, puis poussa les deux portes, et entra.

-Bienvenue à toi, Red !

La voix de Giovanni avait résonné dès lors qu'il était apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il se trouvait face à lui, assis sur un moelleux fauteuil, un vieil homme ligoté à ses côtés – sûrement le président de la Sylphe SARL

La pièce était vaste, un immense bureau, avec une grande table, sûrement utilisée lors de réunions de personnel. Le bureau devant lequel Giovanni se trouvait possédait un ordinateur dernier cri. La salle était richement décorée, par des peintures de peintres célèbres, quelques statues, et des meubles finement ouvrés. Derrière tout ça, se trouvait une immense vitre, qui donnait sur les toits des immeubles de la ville. Red ne le réalisait qu'à présent, mais la nuit était désormais noire. Ça faisait des heures qu'ils étaient à Safrania, à lutter. Aussi, Red ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais il ressentait une puissante présence dans la pièce... Le Pokémon responsable de la sphère protectrice était dans cette pièce, sans le moindre doute possible.

Et enfin, entre le bureau et la vitre, une petite dizaine de silhouettes ... Dont celle de Chen, des parents de Blue et Green, de Léo, d'une femme que Red était certain d'avoir déjà vu quelque part, et surtout, de sa mère. Red se retint de se jeter dessus. Il savait que ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Surtout que les encadrant, se trouvaient deux autres personnes familières, Cassandra et Gabriel, ainsi qu'une petite cohorte de sbires, au nombre de six.

-Je répète, bienvenue à toi, Red ! lança Giovanni d'un ton faussement aimable.

-Vous ne semblez pas surpris de me voir on dirait, fit-il remarquer.

-En effet.

Giovanni se leva de sa chaise, pour s'avancer face à Red. Le garçon restait sur ses gardes, la sueur perlant sur son front. Il passa machinalement sa main contre ses Poké Ball.

-Qui d'autre que toi, la gamin qui parvient à stopper nos plans depuis maintenant quelques mois pouvait arriver jusqu'ici ? Personne, évidemment. Vous étiez les trois seuls à pouvoir arriver ici... Et tu es le seul à y être parvenu.

Il se stoppa, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

-J'espère que tu as apprécié ton combat contre cette chère... - comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? – ah oui, Blue.

-La ferme...

Giovanni ricana, et lui tourna le dos, allant auprès des otages, se mettant face à la fenêtre. Il resta un instant sans rien dire, admirant la vue.

-Regarde-moi cette vue... Toute Safrania entourée de la protection psychique du Pokémon que j'ai créé... Magnifique. Les Pokémon sont sous-exploités... Utilisés dans l'utilité des humains seuls, et de leur technologie, ils deviendraient pourtant bien vite des sources d'énergie inépuisable. Qui s'en chagrinerait ? Les exploiter, comme esclaves de nous autres humains, serait rendre service à l'humanité. Quel monde meilleur qu'un monde où les Pokémon seraient à notre service. Et si je suis ici, c'est pour obtenir les moyens de mes ambitions, avec les inventions de la Sylphe par exemple.

Red ne répondit rien. Cet homme ne voyait dans les Pokémon que des sources de main d'œuvre et d'énergie. De l'esclavagisme. Mais il ne prenait pas en compte les sentiments de ces créatures, des créatures capable de plus d'humanité que certains humains eux-mêmes. Certes, on pouvait voir la Poké Ball comme une forme d'esclavagisme... Les excès lié à la capture des Pokémon étaient bien connus, et c'est pour cela que beaucoup d'associations luttaient pour les droits des Pokémon, et leur bon traitement. Mais un véritable dresseur utilisait les Poké Ball non comme moyen de soumettre ses Pokémon, mais bien comme moyen de les protéger.

-Comprends-tu Red ?

-Je pense que vous êtes fou. Vous n'êtes qu'un vulgaire extrémiste.

Giovanni se retourna vers lui, la mine dure.

-C'est bien ce que je dis, mes semblables ne me comprennent pas. Je ne travaille que pour le bien de l'humanité ! déclara Giovanni, l'air important. Et pourtant, on continue de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues...

-C'est bien que vous avez tort, rétorqua Red.

-Tu es bien présomptueux. Que connais-tu de ce monde ? J'y ai vécu bien plus d'années que toi, j'ai pu voir à quel point il est pourri. Tu ne connais rien. Tu ne sais rien...

Son ton s'était fait dur, proche du dégoût même. Il se rapprocha de Red.

-Alors que comptes-tu faire ? Me combattre ?

-Évidemment. Je suis là pour vous arrêter et... les sauver.

Giovanni éclata de rire. Il s'appuya contre la table, pour reprendre son souffle. Il releva son regard, et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Red.

-Tu es si naïf ! Ces gens n'étaient là que pour t'attirer, Red... Je voulais te donner une bonne leçon. Et prépare-toi, car elle est sur le point de commencer.

Tout en se rasseyant, il fit un signe de la main, qui fit se saisir de la Poké Ball d'Ossatueur Red. Au-dessus de la table, l'air sembla se troubler. Une silhouette commença à apparaitre, une silhouette presque humanoïde. Red sortit son Pokédex, et la pointa sur le Pokémon qui venait d'apparaitre, un Pokémon flottant dans les airs, la peau blanche, et violette par endroit, un Pokémon dont on ressentait la puissance rien qu'en se trouvant dans la pièce... Mewtwo.

-Ce Pokémon a été créé de toute pièce, annonça Giovanni. Et sache qu'il est invincible ! Mewtwo, le Pokémon ultime, créé uniquement pour le combat.

Red tremblait. Il ressentait toute cette puissance, elle était réelle. Le Pokémon le fixait de ses yeux rouges, des yeux presque humains. Le garçon fut comme assailli par une profonde détresse, de la tristesse même. Il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi, mais ce Pokémon dégageait tant de chose. Il tituba.

-Tu as peur ? Tu veux abandonner ? jubilait Giovanni.

-... Je... Je me battrais... Jusqu'au bout !

Face à un tel Pokémon, Red savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance en seul à seul. Aussi, il appela tous ses Pokémon capable de se battre en même temps. Côte à côte, Ossatueur, Pikachu, Dracaufeu, Ptéra, Ronflex, et Lockhlass, le Pokémon qu'il avait trouvé dans la tour, firent face au Pokémon nommé Mewtwo.

-Je n'abandonnerais jamais !

Dracaufeu commença les hostilités en lançant aussitôt son attaque Lance-Flamme, à bout portant. Mais l'attaque se stoppa à quelques centimètres du Pokémon, comme bloqué par un mur invisible. Il n'avait même pas amorcé un geste. Ossatueur et Pikachu tentèrent leur chance en duo. Ossatueur lança son Os dans une attaque Osmerang, tandis que Pikachu électrifiait l'Os à l'aide de Tonnerre. Mais l'Os fut dévié, et valdingua dans la pièce, pour atterrir parmi les otages, sans mal néanmoins.

-Pikapi !

-Dra feudra !

-J'ai vu ça ! répondit Red. Il semble intouchable !

L'ultime Pokémon de combat hein ? Il semblait bien porter son nom. Malgré les Laser Glace de Lockhlass, les tentatives d'approche de Ptéra, ou encore les Plaquages de Ronflex, rien ne semblait pouvoir atteindre Mewtwo. Le Pokémon restait immobile, imperturbable, fixant les Pokémon les uns après les autres.

« C'est inutile. »

Une voix s'était élevée, claire et nette. Et pourtant, seul Red semblait l'avoir entendue. Ni ses Pokémon, ni Giovanni, ni Cassandra et Gabriel n'eurent de réaction. Red était lui tout à fait choqué. Cette voix... Elle lui semblait si familière... Et pourtant, il savait que c'était celle de Mewtwo.

-Comment ça « c'est inutile » !? rugit Red. Bats-toi, lâche !

Giovanni le regardait comme s'il perdait la boule. Mais Red s'en fichait bien. Il fixait Mewtwo, d'un air haineux. Ce Pokémon refusait toute confrontation.

« Je ne suis pas un lâche, Red... Crois-moi, je ne veux pas me battre. »

-On est là pour ça, alors épargne moi tes envies ! Bats-toi ! Je dois remporter ce combat !

«... Eh bien... Tu l'auras voulu. »

Mewtwo décroisa alors les bras. Il les tendit tout autour de lui, et fit apparaitre une aura violette autour de ses mains. A ce moment précis, tous les Pokémon de Red s'immobilisèrent. Le garçon ne comprit pas tout de suite... Puis, ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils valdinguèrent à travers la pièce, au gré des mouvements de l'ultime Pokémon, qu'il comprit. Mewtwo les contrôlait allégrement de ses pouvoirs psy. Même Ronflex, immense Pokémon, volait telle une plume, sans effort visible de la part du Pokémon psy.

-Que ? C'est pas possible !

Ses Pokémon continuèrent encore de se faire balloter quelques instants, avant de tous s'écraser sur le sol. La plupart furent mis KO d'office. Seul Dracaufeu était encore présent parmi eux... Mais il ne parvenait pas à se redresser, serrant les dents. Il regardait impuissant Red tomber à genoux, tout juste désespéré.

« Je t'avais prévenu, Red. »

-Il semble que tu aies perdu, Red ! ricana Giovanni. Je te l'avais dit, aucun Pokémon ne fait le poids face à Mewtwo !

-Vous... vous ne l'entendez pas ?

Silence. Red releva la tête. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Plus encore que sa défaite, il était perdu. Pourquoi entendait-il Mewtwo parler dans sa tête, était bien le seul à le pouvoir. Comment Giovanni avait-il mis la main sur un Pokémon si puissant ? L'avait-il vraiment créé ? Et bon sang, pourquoi cette voix lui semblait si familière !

-Qui ça ?

-Mewtwo...

« Personne ne pourra m'entendre à par toi... »

-Mais pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?

Red lança ses yeux au plafond, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. En plus de ses questions, il réalisait qu'il n'était pas parvenu à sauver sa mère, sauver Léo, les parents de Blue, le Professeur Chen, le père de Green, et tous les autres. Il avait échoué.

-Ne me dites pas que... marmonna Giovanni.

-RED !

Cette voix ! Red reposa son regard droit devant lui. Léo ! Ce dernier était parvenu, Arceus seul savait comment, à se débarrasser de son bâillon à l'aide de l'os d'Ossatueur. Ni Gabriel, ni Cassandra ne l'avaient remarqué. Giovanni sembla entrer dans une rage folle.

-Red, écoute-moi !

-Faites-le taire ! hurla Giovanni. Personne d'autre ne doit jamais savoir !

Mais ni Cassandra, ni Gabriel ne furent assez rapide. Quand bien même ils essayèrent, le collectionneur Pokémon se débâtit, et parvint à passer son message, ce qui était l'un des secrets les mieux gardés de la Team Rocket. Léo hurla haut et fort, pour que tout le monde l'entende, surtout Red.

-Red ! Mewtwo est Fire ! Mewtwo est ton père !

* * *

MINDFUCK ! =D

Voilà la première grosse révélation de la Fic. Je sais, c'est capillotracté, mais tout sera expliqué au prochain chapitre. ^^

Bref, merci à Grenat d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

Et merci à vous d'avoir lu, en espérant une review afin que vous puissiez dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Bonne journée !

Niv'


	19. Tendre la main à la vérité

Hello !

Voilà donc le chapitre 19, qui contient pas mal de choses. ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira, parce que moi en tout cas, j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire. Notez que pour ce chapitre, la correction est de moi-seul, ma correctrice étant dans une période de Gaming intense, et que je ne me sens pas de la déranger. Prochain chapitre surement le mois prochain, je vas avoir un mois assez chargé. (edit de la parution du chapitre 20 : Loupé. En fait, j'ai été occupé pendant 4 mois complets.)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 19 :** Tendre la main à la vérité

Le silence qui avait empli la pièce était assourdissant. Les mots avaient résonnés avec force, dans la salle, et dans l'esprit de Red. Ils avaient stoppé toute personne présente. Giovanni avait toujours son visage déformé par la rage, il bouillonnait, et se retenait pour ne pas exploser. Les Rocket, ainsi que les deux lieutenants, Cassandra et Gabriel, étaient immobiles, ne sachant comment réagir. Tous les otages étaient éberlués. Mewtwo avait le regard fixé au sol, pendant que Dracaufeu, dernier Pokémon du garçon encore conscient, observait la scène en alternant son regard entre Mewtwo et son dresseur. Red, enfin, fixait Léo avec des yeux écarquillés, le corps parcouru de tremblements, incapable de réagir.

-Je... je... c'est...

Le regard dans le vague, ses jambes semblaient difficilement le maintenir debout, presque à lâcher sous son propre poids. Il était perdu, et qui ne le serait pas à sa place ? Comment réagiriez-vous lorsqu'on vous annonçait que votre Père, disparu des années auparavant, était présent devant vous ? Que diriez-vous si ce présumé père était un Pokémon surpuissant, capable de balayer toute votre équipe d'une simple attaque ? Red porta ses mains au crâne, il allait vraiment choper une migraine si tout ça ne trouvait pas explication !

-Léo... sale traitre.

Le ton sur lequel ces mots avaient été prononcés avait été des plus glacials. Giovanni, les traits tirés, s'était redressé sur son fauteuil. Le chef Rocket appuya sa tête sur sa main, le bras accoudé au fauteuil. Il observait Red, avec un visage tout bonnement effrayant. Il reflétait une intense colère froide, effrayante. Aux yeux du garçon, terrifié, c'était comme si un masque était tombé, et qu'il pouvait à présent, pour la première fois, observer réellement le visage de Giovanni.

-Giovanni, maître... commença Cassandra, implorante – attitude qui décontenança Red, au-delà de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

-Il suffit ! hurla en réponse le chef de la Team Rocket, d'une voix furieuse.

Red en avait été effrayé, et ses jambes avaient fini par le lâcher, le laissant tomber sur ses genoux. Giovanni s'était levé d'un coup, avant de se tourner vers elle, imposant sa stature et son allure effrayante. Le son que laissa échapper la terrible Lieutenante ressembla presque à un couinement de Rattata, et elle se ratatina sur elle-même, presque à se cacher derrière ses propres sbires. Elle avait l'air d'une petite fille effrayée. Mais c'était compréhensible. Giovanni était tout bonnement effrayant !

De l'autre côté, Gabriel s'affairait à remettre son bâillon à Léo, silencieux. Son visage était fermé, dur, ne laissant transparaitre aucune émotion.

Red sursauta lorsqu'il sentit un poids sur ses épaules. Il tourna la tête, pour découvrir Dracaufeu, qui était parvenu à se trainer jusqu'à lui. De son simple regard, il parvint à faire comprendre à son dresseur que lui aussi était totalement déboussolé. N'en tenant plus, les questions bourdonnant douloureusement dans la tête, Red éclata.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire !? Ce n'est pas possible, pas vrai ? Hein ?

L'esprit du garçon s'était remis en marche, plus rapide que jamais, le cœur battant la chamade. Ce qu'on lui racontait-là était totalement fou ! Comment pourrait-il jamais le croire ? Comment pourrait-ce être vrai ?

Et pourtant... Personne dans cette salle ne semblait être à même de plaisanter. Giovanni était hors de lui. Aucun des sbires n'osait décocher mot, et même Gabriel détourna le regard quand Red, implorant, tenta d'obtenir des réponses par ce dernier. Aucune réponse des otages, qui étaient tous trop effrayés pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Finalement, Red laissa retomber son regard écarlate sur Mewtwo, qui continuait de flotter au-dessus de la table de réunion.

Mewtwo... Son père ? C'était impossible ! Son père, il l'avait connu ! Fire était un humain, il avait failli devenir maître Pokémon, et il lui avait donné naissance ! Red avait des souvenirs de son père, aussi flous et lointains soit-il. Et puis, être le fils d'un Pokémon, c'était contre-nature, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mewtwo, réponds-moi... Es-tu vraiment... mon père ?

La question était puérile. Et elle avait instauré un silence d'outre-tombe dans la salle. Le garçon sentait les larmes perler sur le bord de ses yeux, et commencer à couler le longs de ses joues, brouillant un peu son champ de vision. Toutes les émotions qu'il avait accumulé jusqu'ici remontaient, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, dans une indescriptible détresse.

Mais personne ne répondait. Perdant patience et espoir, Red frappa son poing contre le sol.

-REPONDS-MOI ! hurla Red. JE VEUX LA VERITE !

La scène était pathétique. Dans cette pièce, richement décorée, Red était recroquevillé au sol, devant Mewtwo, et Giovanni, qui observait la scène d'un œil dur. Dracaufeu tentait de réconforter son dresseur, mais était incapable de trouver les bons gestes.

-S'il te plait... implora-t-il.

Toujours le silence. Mewtwo ne pût retenir la tentation de fixer Red. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Et il sût.

« Oui. »

Les yeux ne pouvaient mentir.

-Comment... Pourquoi... GIOVANNI !

La rage avait pris le dessus sur la raison, et Red, dans un état second, s'était redressé, comme électrocuté. En une fraction de secondes, il s'était jeté droit sur Giovanni, le visage défiguré par la rage. Le poing du garçon percuta la mâchoire du chef de la Team Rocket, violement. Giovanni eut un pas de recul, pendant que Red armait son second poing, les yeux exorbités par une haine folle. Lui faire mal. C'était tout ce que Red avait en tête à ce moment-là.

Mais le second poing de Red n'atteignit jamais le visage de Giovanni. Red s'était retrouvé le souffle coupé, envoyé dans les airs par un puissant coup de genoux droit dans son estomac, qui le fit tituber. Cela fut suivit par un uppercut dévastateur de Giovanni, qui le renvoya au sol, sur le dos, la mâchoire douloureuse, le goût métallique du sang s'invitant dans sa bouche Dracaufeu, soucieux pour lui, se plaça entre Red et Giovanni, malgré ses blessures. Il y avait eu des mouvements dans la foule des otages. Red savait que sa mère avait dût réagir à cette action. Quelle mère n'aurait pas réagi en voyant son fils se faire mettre à terre par la violence de coups physiques ?

Red, le corps meurtri, releva la tête vers Giovanni. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace du chef paternaliste que le garçon avait déjà rencontré sur son visage. Tout ce qu'il voyait à présent, c'était encore et toujours ces traits tirés, ce rictus menaçant, et cette froideur. Sa colère était palpable. Du sang avait perlé sur le coin de ses lèvres. Avec des gestes lents, Giovanni l'essuya d'un revers de la main, avant de l'observer, presque interdit. Red vit ses yeux s'illuminer d'un feu dément.

-Tu as osé faire couler de mon sang ?

Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Red tremblait. Il avait peur, peur comme il n'avait jamais eu peur de toute sa vie. Même Mewtwo ne semblait pas rassuré.

Mais à la surprise de tous, y compris Cassandra et Gabriel, Giovanni éclata de rire, un rire dément qui empli la salle avec écho. Il riait, riait, sous le regard médusé de tous, incapable de comprendre. C'était comme s'il évacuait des années de frustration et de douleur. Puis il se calma, se courbant en avant et posant ses mains sur ses genoux, dans le but de reprendre son souffle.

-Ah... Ah... haleta-t-il. Ça fait du bien... Tu ne peux pas savoir...

Il se redressa, un rictus malfaisant prenant place sur ses lèvres. Il fit jongler son regard entre Red et Mewtwo, une lueur démente dans les yeux.

-Tu veux vraiment la vérité Red ? Veux-tu connaitre le plus sombre secret de la Team Rocket ? Oui... Oui ! Mewtwo ! Mewtwo est Fire Suraud !

Il avait scandé ça sur un ton jubilatoire, écartant les mains en croix. Red serra les dents, pendant que Mewtwo, qui s'était posé au sol, fermait les yeux. De le réaliser une première fois, c'était quelque chose... Mais en avoir une confirmation réelle était quelque chose de tout aussi difficile à accepter. Derrière le fauteuil, la mère de Red commença à gémir, et é se débattre. Un sbire fut forcé de la gifler pour l'obliger à s'immobiliser. Cette gifle sembla remettre les idées de Red dans l'ordre.

-Comment... Comment est-ce possible, souffla le garçon.

-Ce serait bien trop long de tout t'expliquer... Mewtwo est à l'origine ton père... Je dis bien à l'origine, car bien évidemment, Fire Suraud est mort depuis longtemps. Cassandra s'en était chargé elle-même.

La Rocket ne pût réprimer un rictus malsain, reprenant contenance. Red sentit la colère monter en lui. Il esquissa un mouvement pour se relever, mais une voix le stoppa.

« Ne fais pas ça Red. C'est trop dangereux. »

A nouveau, il lui avait parlé. Red tourna son regard vers Mewtwo, qui le fixait avec un air soucieux

-Mais vois le résultat ! reprit Giovanni, toujours son air dément dans le regard. Nous y sommes parvenus ! Nous avons créés le Pokémon ultime ! Un Pokémon issu du corps humain ! N'est-ce pas... fabuleux ?!

Non ? Je vois ton regard qui me fixe comme si j'étais un criminel. Tu ne peux pas comprendre évidemment. Tu ne peux pas comprendre la beauté de cet acte ! Nous avons... Nous avons obtenu les pouvoirs de Dieu !

Sur ces mots, Giovanni se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, l'air extatique. Red lui, était horrifié. Il parvenait tout juste à assimiler les données qu'il venait d'apprendre. Non content d'être des meurtriers, la Team Rocket s'était attelée à des expériences contre nature. Le fait que cela concerne une personne proche de lui ne renforçait que l'horreur de la chose dans son esprit.

Mais tout s'expliquait à présent. Mewtwo était à l'origine de la barrière. Si Red l'avait trouvé familier, ce n'était pas étonnant. Mewtwo avait un jour été son père. Quant au lien télépathique particulier qu'il avait avec lui, cela s'expliquait par...

« Oui. Notre sang commun... »

Il avait dit cela sur un ton triste. Red serra le poing. Mewtwo, ou plutôt Fire, avait subi tant d'épreuves ! Et lui alors ? N'était-ce pas à cause de la Team Rocket que Red avait été forcé de grandir sans son père ? Son père qui aujourd'hui se tenait là, même si Red n'aurait jamais imaginé, même dans ses rêves et cauchemars les plus fous, la forme dans laquelle ce dernier était désormais bloqué...

Red, aidé par Dracaufeu, se redressa, un peu difficilement. Ses jambes... non... son corps entier continuait de trembler. Mais son esprit lui dictait de le faire. Red s'avança, vers Mewtwo... non, vers Fire. Et il enserra ses bras autour du Pokémon qui était son père, pour l'étreindre.

Au-delà de la différence entre le père, désormais Pokémon, et le fils humain, une chaleur emplit Red, une chaleur réconfortante et familière. Qu'importe l'apparence. Son père restait son père. Il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, des larmes de joie, de le retrouver, mais aussi des larmes de colère, de rage, qui faisaient écho au traitement que la Team Rocket avait réservé à son géniteur. Fire ne pût se résigner à étreindre son fils en retour... Mais il ne le repoussa pas.

-Comme c'est mignon... ricana Cassandra. Bébé Red a retrouvé son pôpa.

-La ferme ! rugit Red, arrêtant l'étreinte.

Mais Mewtwo le stoppa en posant sa main, composé de 3 doigts, sur son épaule. Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas la chose à faire, son père ne voulait pas qu'il succombe à la colère. Red baissa les yeux, pendant que Giovanni se redressait.

-Mais ça ne change rien, annonça-t-il. Mewtwo, débarrasse-moi définitivement de ce gamin !

Red, en entendant cela, releva des yeux effrayés vers Fire. Les traits de Mewtwo s'étaient tirés.

-Non... Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

« Je... je ne veux pas... »

Red recula, alors que Dracaufeu se mettaient entre lui et son père, déterminer à protéger son ami coûte que coûte. Il était certes bien affaibli, mais il se dressait, envers et contre tout.

-Qu'attends-tu Mewtwo ? Je suis ton dresseur, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?! Alors obéis-moi !

Le regard de tout le monde fixait le Pokémon psy, en proie à un dilemme. Red pouvait voir les larmes de sa mère, toujours ligotée et bâillonnée. Chen semblait toujours choqué et stupéfait. Quant à Gabriel, son visage était toujours fermé, et il était bien le seul qui gardait les yeux braqués sur le sol.

Après une attente qui sembla interminable, Fire se tourna vers Red, et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Merci de m'avoir rappelé que je suis humain, malgré mon corps »

Et sur ces mots, il se tourna vers Giovanni, levant le bras, qui s'entoura d'une aura violette, dans un air de défi. Red poussa un soupir de soulagement, et Dracaufeu, à ses côtés, poussa un grognement de satisfaction. Giovanni lui, était incrédule.

-Comment ?! Tu oses te rebeller !

Mewtwo hocha la tête.

-C'est d'un ridicule ! Tu n'es qu'un Pokémon !

-Son esprit est toujours celui de Fire !

-Fire est mort ! rugit Giovanni. Comment son esprit pourrait survivre alors qu'il fut assassiné ?!

-Ne sous estimez pas mon père ! hurla en retour Red.

Sur cet échange, Fire chargea son attaque, et envoya une boule chargée d'énergie psychique droit sur Giovanni. Le chef Rocket se la serait pris en plein visage, si un Flagadoss ne s'était pas interposé, encaissant l'attaque douloureusement, pour s'effondrer au sol, KO. Derrière Giovanni, Cassandra avait la Poké Ball à la main, et était intervenue pour sauver son chef.

-Giovanni...

-... Tu oses donc vraiment te rebeller, hein ? fit Giovanni, comme s'il ignorait Cassandra. Très bien. C'est malheureux, j'aurais adoré pouvoir compter sur toi pour annihiler mes ennemis, et ce gamin en premier. Mais je n'ai d'autre choix...

Il brandit une Ball étrange, de teinte violette que Red n'avait jamais vue.

-... que de me passer de tes services.

Sur ses mots, il appuya sur le bouton de la Poké Ball. Mewtwo commença alors à briller en rouge, tandis que les yeux de Red s'écarquillaient.

-Papa ! Non !

« C'est mon destin, maintenant que je suis... »

Il n'acheva même pas sa phrase, disparaissant totalement pour rejoindre la Poké Ball violette. Red venait de perdre un allié précieux. A présent, pour faire face aux Rockets, il n'avait plus que son Dracaufeu. Comment pourrait-il juste espérer gagner ?

-Chef, je peux m'occuper de lui si...

-Non Cassandra. Il y a quelqu'un qui est resté étrangement muet jusque-là qui fera parfaitement l'affaire.

A ces mots, Gabriel releva la tête. C'était de lui qu'on parlait. Red sentit son cœur se serrer. Gabriel. Même s'il savait pertinemment que Giovanni était le plus puissant des trois, c'était bien Gabriel qu'il redoutait le plus.

-Je refuse.

-Tu crois pouvoir contester mes ordres ? s'étonna Giovanni, c'un ton sec. Tu penses qu'ils sont mauvais.

-Vous savez bien que je ne partage pas vos idées à propos du « projet M ».

-L'élimination des gêneurs n'a rien à voir avec le Projet Mewtwo ! rétorqua Giovanni. Alors je le répète une dernière fois : Oserais-tu contester mes ordres ?

-Pas le moins du monde, Chef. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour le tuer.

-L'arrêter une bonne fois pour toutes sera suffisant, répondit le chef Rocket, acerbe.

Gabriel, gardant son air fermé, s'avança devant Red. Le garçon et son Pokémon se mirent en garde, fixant le Lieutenant d'un air inquiet. Ils étaient tous deux au courant de ce dont il était capable, et ça avait de quoi les rendre anxieux.

-Ectoplasma, on y va.

Directement les choses sérieuses. Il ne voulait pas faire trainer le travail. Red avait senti son cœur faire un bon. Combien même il avait déjà eu affaire à ce Pokémon plus d'une fois, il continuait d'en avoir peur, au plus profond de lui-même. Mais il devait faire face. Dracaufeu s'avança, le corps lourd. Il était épuisé.

-Tu veux vraiment obliger ton Pokémon à souffrir ? demanda Gabriel, d'un ton distant. On pourrait faire sans, tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance.

-Ha... fit-il dans un sourire crispé. Même si je lui ordonnais, Dracaufeu refuserait d'abandonner. Lui et moi, nous sommes pareils. Jamais nous n'abandonnons. Trop fiers, surement...

-Et c'est ce qui cause votre perte aujourd'hui, fit Giovanni d'un air doucereux.

-Ectoplasma, Ball'Ombre !

Le Pokémon spectre commença à charger son énergie obscure entre ses mains. Red et Dracaufeu se préparaient à l'impact.

Mais Ectoplasma n'eut même pas le temps de terminer de charger son attaque. Il fut interrompu par un puissant coup de liane, provenant de derrière Red, ce qui le força à esquiver, interrompant son chargement. Et cette esquive ne pût que le forcer de se prendre une seconde attaque, un puissant jet d'eau, en pleine tête, l'écrasant au sol.

-Nous aussi on va se battre ! fit alors la voix de Green.

Red tourna la tête derrière-lui. Dans l'encadrement se trouvaient Green, l'air déterminé, et son Tortank, mais aussi Blue, toujours vêtue de l'uniforme Rocket que Red lui avait vue plus bas dans la tour, accompagnée de ce qui semblait être la forme finale d'Herbizarre, Florizarre.

Leur irruption poussa les sbires à s'avancer, pour les encercler, l'air menaçant.

-Green ? Blue ? Qu'est-ce que vous fichez-là ?

-On n'allait pas te laisser seul contre ces trois-là, lui répondit Green, en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

Il posa son regard vers son père et son grand-père, dont les yeux trahissaient la joie de le voir ici. Puis, il se retourna vers Red, pour le gratifier d'un sourire.

-Les Champions d'Arènes sont arrivés. Ils retiennent les renforts, informa Blue.

Red soupira de soulagement à cette nouvelle. Auguste n'avait pas menti, il avait vraiment fait le plus vite qu'il avait pût. Green et Blue prirent place à ses côtés. Il se sentait moins seul, moins démuni à présent. Les deux Pokémon de ses deux amis prirent eux aussi place aux côtés de Dracaufeu.

Face à eux, les sbires ne savaient comment réagir. Cassandra fulminait, alors que Gabriel fronçait les sourcils soucieux. Restait Giovanni, qui gardait une apparence impassible.

-Tu te retourne contre nous donc ? fut sa seule question à Blue.

-Je me battrais pour mes parents, répondit en retour la jeune fille, le regard décidé.

-Et si je fais ça ?! L'interpella Cassandra.

Elle avait sorti un pistolet de sa veste, et le pointait désormais sur la tempe du père de Blue. La jeune fille poussa une exclamation, mais fut stopper par un autre cri, de colère celui-là.

-Cassandra ! hurla Gabriel. Il est hors de question que tu achèves les otages, ils n'entrent pas dans le plan.

-Une perte de plus, une perte de moins, répondit la Rocket en haussant les épaules. De toute façon, notre but est de nous débarrasser de ces gamins gêneurs.

Giovanni resta silencieux, ne prenant aucun parti. Des murmures s'élevaient parmi les sbires, et le regard des otages se fit un peu apeuré, quant à la suite des évènements. Finalement, le chef de la Team Rocket se redressa, ramenant le silence. Un sourire prit place sur son visage.

-Laissez tombez les otages. Gabriel, Cassandra, vous allez vous occuper d'eux avec moi.

Une expression de surprise traversa les visages des deux Lieutenant. Apparemment, il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Giovanni de demander à ses sous-fifres de l'épauler.

-Vous voulez...

-Un combat en trois contre trois, acheva Giovanni. Nous allons briser ces gamins en leur montrant la force de l'élite de la Team Rocket.

Les trois Palettois et leurs Pokémon se mirent sur leurs gardes. Red était le plus inquiet des trois. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était pour Green et Blue, s'ils avaient pu soigner leurs Pokémon, mais lui en tout cas n'avait plus que Dracaufeu d'apte au combat.

-Red, combien de Pokémon il te reste, lui chuchota justement Green.

-Un seul. Mon équipe s'est faite décimée par... par...

Non, il ne pouvait pas lui dire comme ça. Ce n'était pas le moment.

-Par un Pokémon nommé Mewtwo.

-Un seul Pokémon ? Mince, il doit être surpuissant...

Il s'interrompit, jetant un coup d'œil à Blue. La jeune fille, le regard décidé, hocha la tête.

-Nous n'avons donc chacun qu'un seul Pokémon en forme. Héhé...

Il avait laissé échapper un rire nerveux. Green venait de comprendre, au même titre que Red et Blue, qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance. Le garçon avait surement compté sur le fait que Red les aurait bien affaiblis. Mais l'inconnu Mewtwo s'était ajouté à l'équation, et avait bouleversé tout le résultat.

-Alors comme ça... Quoi qu'on fasse on n'y arrivera pas ? demanda Red, inquiet.

-Non, on doit tenir ! répondit Blue. Si on parvient à garder nos Pokémon actifs jusqu'à l'arrivée des Champions d'Arène, on aura une chance de...

-Humpf ! fit Green, un sourire nerveux sur le visage. Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que même s'ils arrivaient ici, leurs Pokémon seraient bien trop affaiblis pour espérer réaliser quelque chose.

Oui, c'était un combat perdu d'avance. Et pourtant, Red ne voulait pas abandonner. Pas maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés aussi loin. Son regard se reposa sur les otages, à nouveau activement gardés par les sbires. Sa mère, Léo et les autres les regardaient, à la fois inquiets et plein d'espoirs. Et puis son père, Mewtwo...

A ces mots, l'idée vint à Red. Oui. Mewtwo, l'inconnue de l'équation. C'était lui leur seule lueur d'espoir ! Leur seule chance de gagner était qu'ils parviennent à le libérer de cette Ball Violette.

-Nidoking, viens à moi.

Giovanni avait appelé son Pokémon. Imposant, effrayant, il rejoignit l'Ectoplasma de Gabriel et le Colossinge de Cassandra.

-Aujourd'hui démarre le règne de la Team Rocket. Dès lors que nous vous auront vaincu, plus personne ne sera en mesure de se mettre au travers de notre chemin, et nous pourront alors mettre en œuvre notre idéal, un monde pour les humains !

Il ferma le poing, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il reposa son regard sur les trois dresseurs, qui le fixaient de leurs yeux aux trois couleurs primaires.

-Vous trois... Quel dommage. Vous aviez un si grand avenir, ricana Giovanni. Surtout toi Green. En temps que son disciple, tu aurais fait un allié de choix.

Le regard de Green s'écarquilla. Red tourna le sien vers lui, ne comprenant pas. De quoi Giovanni parlait-il ici.

-Vous... Vous la connaissez ?

-Si je la connais ? Ha ha ha ! Elle est drôle celle-là ! Personne ne la connait mieux que moi !

Green serra les poings et les dents. Red ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de se dire là, mais c'était apparemment quelque chose qui contrariait grandement Green. Le garçon semblait hors de lui.

-Si seulement vous ne vous étiez pas opposé à nous, soupira Gabriel. Désolé, je ne voulais pas être celui qui briserait vos rêves.

-Toujours sentimental Gabriel ? S'étonna Giovanni, amusé. Je pensais que ce temps était loin. Enfin...

Giovanni retourna son regard vers les trois jeunes dresseur. Il s'arrêta sur Red, et se remit à sourire.

-Soyez honorés, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui possède le droit de se mesurer au chef de la Team Rocket.

Et sur ces mots, Nidoking chargea corne en avant. Tortank la bloqua de ses puissantes pattes, la mâchoire serrée.

-Ectoplasma, Poing Ombre !

-Florizarre, Zénith ! contra Blue.

Alors même qu'il faisait nuit dehors, un véritable soleil s'alluma dans la pièce. C'était parfaitement joué par Blue, qui s'assurait par la même occasion l'absence donc, et empêchait donc le déplacement par les ombres du Pokémon spectre. C'était vrai qu'elle possédait elle-même un Spectrum, songea Red. Elle avait dût établir cette tactique en observant son propre Pokémon. Et en bonus, les attaques feu de Dracaufeu étaient renforcées.

-Dracaufeu, Lance-Flamme !

Le dragon cracha un déluge de flammes, formant une frontière entre les deux camps.

-Green, Blue ! indiqua Red. Notre seule chance de gagner, c'est de libérer Mewtwo !

-Quoi ? s'écria Blue, surprise. Je croyais pourtant qu'il avait décimé toute ton équipe.

-Il est de notre côté ! Ce serait surement trop long de tout vous expliquer, mais il est avec nous, croyez-moi !

Devant le regard sur de lui qu'affichait Red, Blue hocha la tête, de même que Green. Le Colossinge de Cassandra avait tenté de renverser Florizarre par une attaque Balayage, mais le Pokémon Plante s'était saisit de son pied par l'une de ses lianes, et l'avait renvoyé au fond de la salle, forçant les sbires Rocket à plonger pour éviter de se le prendre de plein fouet. Les personnes ligotées avaient également poussé des gémissements au travers de leur bâillon, ils avaient surement eu peur que le Pokémon ne les percute eux aussi. Cassandra en avait poussé un hurlement de rage.

-Ténèbres !

-Nidoking, Ecrasement !

Les deux Pokémon lancèrent leur offensive au même instant. Une attaque physique, et une attaque spéciale. Dracaufeu et Tortank répondirent chacun par Hydrocanon et Cru-Aile.

-Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? demanda Green, entre deux attaques.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Red. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la Ball doit être à la ceinture de Giovanni. C'est une Ball violette.

Mais Blue fit signe qu'elle avait une idée. Et avant même que les deux garçons ne puissent faire le moindre geste, elle s'élança sur le dos de son Florizarre.

-Flori, Lance-Soleil !

Par le soleil qui régnait dans la pièce, merci à Zénith, l'attaque se déversa directement, englobant dans son rayon les 3 Pokémon adverses. Mais tous tinrent bon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Blue ! hurla Green, inquiet.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle semblait chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de son Pokémon, pendant qu'en face, les 3 dirigeants de la Team Rocket se rendaient compte que quelque chose se tramait.

-La gamine ! Visez la gamine ! hurla Giovanni.

Cassandra sortit son flingue, et commença à viser, sous les yeux horrifiés de Red et Green, qui n'étaient pas en mesure d'intervenir assez rapidement. Blue ne le vit qu'au dernier moment. Cassandra appuya sur la gâchette.

Le coup de feu résonna dans la pièce. Puis, il y eu un bruit dur.

-BLUE ! hurla Green.

-Je... je n'ai rien ! répondit la jeune fille, dans le silence qui avait fait place.

Sous les yeux surpris de tous, Gabriel avait désarmé Cassandra, et son pistolet, fumant, gisait au sol. La balle était allée se loger au sol, juste aux pieds de Florizarre, qui affichait une mine soulagée.

-GABRIEL ! rugit Cassandra. POURQUOI ?!

L'homme ne répondit pas, et donna un coup de pied dans le pistolet, l'éloignant de tous. Il termina sa course sous un meuble défoncé plus tôt par l'Ossatueur de Red, qui était allé se loger à l'intérieur lorsque Fire avait fait preuve de ses talents sur son équipe.

-Gabriel, je n'approuve pas ton comportement, fit Giovanni d'un ton dur, alors qu'il profitait de la surprise pour faire attaquer Nidoking, qui renversa Tortank.

-Je me fiche de votre approbation ! grinça Gabriel. Je ne veux plus voir mourir personne devant mes yeux.

Il fixa Red, dans un air d'excuse. Le garçon ne comprit pas tout de suite, surtout qu'il était occupé à prévenir Dracaufeu de l'attaque du Nidoking de Giovanni. Puis, la lumière se fit, et l'incident de la Grotte se rappela à son esprit. Il tentait de s'en faire pardonner.

-Lâche-moi ! hurla Cassandra, se dégageant de son étreinte. Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Même pas capable de prendre les décisions nécessaires quand il le faut ! Colossinge, Mania !

Le Pokémon combat fit déferler une tempête de coups de poings droit sur Gabriel, qui s'effondra au sol, inconscient. Red poussa une exclamation.

-Imbécile ! rugit Giovanni, qui se détournait pour la première fois de l'affrontement. Tu attaques tes alliés !

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ce crétin pour battre ces trois gamins ! répondit Cassandra. Colossinge, Coup-Croix !

Cette fois-ci, l'attaque était destinée à Florizarre, et Blue qui se trouvait toujours dessus. Mais Tortank, sous l'impulsion de Green, s'était interposé, et avait encaissé l'attaque.

-Pas si vite ! hurla le dresseur. Nous aussi nous sommes là !

-Dracaufeu, Cru-Aile !

Profitant de l'ouverture, le Pokémon feu/vol avait déchainé ses ailes sur le Pokémon combat, l'envoyant au tapis. Nidoking, quant à lui, attendait les ordres de Giovanni, toujours enragé. Ectoplasma lui s'était réfugié auprès de son dresseur, et s'appliquait à tenter de lui rendre connaissance.

-Nidoking, Mitra-Poing !

-Tortank, Abri !

L'attaque, puissante si elle en était, loupa Tortank grâce à la capacité que ce dernier avait lancé. Et il se prit la Cru-Aile de Dracaufeu derrière en prime.

-Colossinge, reviens ! Dodrio, à toi !

-Blue ! s'exclama Red. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-C'est bon ! Flori, à nous de jouer !

Elle avait passé tout ce temps à se préparer. Sous le regard totalement interloqué de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, Blue avait demandé à Florizarre de l'entourer par la taille de l'une de ses lianes, et elle s'en servait à présent pour franchir le champ de bataille à une vitesse impressionnante, droit vers Giovanni.

-Prend ça !

Elle fit mine de faire un coup de pied, que le dresseur esquiva. Mais Red vit parfaitement la manœuvre. Avec une habileté incroyable, la jeune fille lui avait subtilisé quelque chose. La Ball de Mewtwo. Oui... Red l'avait oublié. Blue était très doué en ce qui concernait de dérober les choses à la nez et la barbe de leur propriétaire.

La jeune fille atterrit un peu lourdement au sol, puis se redressa, montrant la Ball violette à Red

-Comment ?! rugit Giovanni, laissant transparaitre l'horreur dans sa voix pour la première fois depuis le début du combat.

-Non ! hurla Cassandra. Ne fais pas ça !

-Ouvre-là ! Libère le ! lui cria Red en opposition.

Blue ne se le fit pas prier, et malgré Giovanni et Cassandra, qui lui fonçaient dessus, elle la lança au sol.

Dans une aura violette, il apparut. Mewtwo. Et de ses deux bras, il forma une aura autour de Blue, qui repoussa Giovanni et Cassandra. Green observait la scène d'un œil incrédule.

-Cette aura... C'est lui qui est à l'origine de la bulle ! Et c'est pour ça qu'elle a disparu mystérieusement quand les Champions sont arrivés !

Mewtwo se tourna vers eux. Red sentait son cœur s'emplir de joie. Ils avaient réussi. Son père était libre, et avec lui, ils allaient remporter la victoire.

-SALES GAMINS ! s'époumona Giovanni, hors de lui.

Il se redressa, alors que Cassandra continuait de gémir, toujours allongée au sol. Son visage était à nouveau déformé par la rage. Il se tourna vers Mewtwo, puis Red.

-Comment osez-vous ?!

« Merci Red... »

Fire chargeait son Aura dans ses mains. Il était prêt.

-Nidoking, Empal'Korn !

L'attaque prit tout le monde de court, et elle toucha Dracaufeu de plein fouet. Le Pokémon dragon poussa un hurlement horrible, vola au-dessus de Red, et s'écrasa lourdement au sol, vaincu.

-DRACAUFEU !

-Et maintenant, sur le dresseur ! hurla Giovanni, les actes contrôlés par la rage. MAINTENANT !

-RED ! hurla Green.

-NON ! S'époumona Blue.

Red lui ne réagit pas. Il avait entendu tout ça. Il avait vu, au fond de la salle, les yeux de sa mère s'écarquiller d'horreur. Il voyait le Pokémon, gigantesque et féroce, foncer droit sur lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas réagir. C'était comme si son cerveau s'était déconnecté de son corps, et qu'il n'était plus que spectateur. Puis :

« NE TOUCHE PAS A MON FILS ! »

Seul lui avait entendu ce cri. Un cri de rage, dirigé droit sur Giovanni. En l'espace d'une fraction de secondes, tout bascula. Fire avait laissé éclater toute sa rage, tout son pouvoir. Ce dernier emplit la salle, sous la forme d'une énergie compacte de couleur violette, qui immobilisa tout. Y compris Nidoking, à un mètre de Red à peine.

-N... non ! s'écria Giovanni, horrifié. Ne fais pas ça !

« UUUWWWAAAAAAHHH ! »

Dès lors qu'il lança son attaque, c'était comme si tout ce qui se trouvait englobé dans l'aura violette s'était effondré sur lui-même. Puis une vague d'énergie engloba le tout. Red la sentit couler tout autour de lui, à la fois chaleureuse et effrayante. Puis tout explosa. Et ce fut le noir.

oooOOOooo

-Il se réveille !

Red ouvrit les yeux. Il sentait une couverture le recouvrant. Et il voyait des visages familiers qui le fixaient, sans parvenir à dire qui ils étaient. Il cligna des yeux, pour enfin reconnaitre sa mère, accompagnée de Chen.

-Ma... man ?

Il avait plus murmuré ça qu'autre chose. Il se sentait au plus bas de ses forces.

-Mon chéri ! s'exclama sa mère, en l'étreignant, les larmes aux yeux. Oh Red !

Le garçon grimaça. Il avait mal à l'épaule. Sa mère sembla s'en rendre compte, puisqu'elle se retira. Son visage reflétait son soulagement. Chen, lui aussi était souriant, heureux de le voir ainsi réveillé.

-Que... qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Sa mémoire était encore brumeuse, par le réveil. Tout lui revint au compte goute.

-J'étais en haut de la tour, se rappela-t-il. Contre... Giovanni. L'explosion... Papa ?

-Mewtwo... je veux dire... ton père va bien, assura Chen. Tous ceux qui étaient au sommet de la Sylphe Sarl vont bien.

Red se sentit rassuré. Il se souvenait de l'explosion.

-Et... eux ?

-Aucune trace de la Team Rocket, malheureusement. Les équipes de polices étudient les ruines du dernier étage de la Sylphe depuis maintenant trois jours, mais ils ne trouvent rien. Quant aux troupes qui se trouvaient hors de l'explosion, quand celle-ci a eu lieu, tu te doutes bien que ce fut la débandade.

Trois jours... Il avait été inconscient trois jours ? Red n'en était pas surpris au fond. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Il se redressa sur son lit, et observa un peu ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une pièce à dominante blanche, surement une chambre d'hôpital. De chaque côté de son lit étaient tirés des rideaux moutarde, qui devaient surement le séparer d'autres patients. Il y avait une table de chevet, où étaient posé ses six Poké Ball, plus une septième, qu'il reconnut comme étant celle du Loklhass qu'il avait récupéré à la Sylphe. Il se promit d'aller le rendre dès qu'il serait rétabli. Chen et sa mère étaient assis de chaque côté de son lit, mais portaient aussi une tenue de patients.

-Blue et Green vont bien aussi ?

-Green s'est réveillé un peu plus tôt, sourit Chen. Quant à Blue, elle dort encore, mais son réveil ne devrait pas tarder. Vous avez été bien au-delà de vos limites physiques et mentales dans la Sylphe.

-Red, tu as été si courageux, assura sa mère. Crois-moi, je suis plus fier de toi qu'aucune mère ne pourrait l'être de son fils.

Elle lui offrit un baiser sur le front.

-Les Champions d'Arènes de Kanto s'occupent de rétablir l'ordre. Kanto a été sens dessus dessous ces derniers jours à cause de la Team Rocket.

-Je vois...

En fait, il ne voyait pas du tout. Il était heureux de les voir ici en forme. Mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse quelque chose.

-Je veux... je dois voir papa.

C'était la seule pensée qui l'obsédait pour le moment. Son père. Il avait perdu tant de temps ! Il devait lui demander toute la vérité, enfin tout comprendre. Il avait besoin de ça.

-Red, je ne suis pas sûr que... commença Chen.

-Je dois le faire.

Il leva les yeux, et croisa ceux de sa mère. Elle hocha la tête.

-Samuel, il en a besoin.

Le chercheur passa rapidement son regard de Red à sa mère, puis de cette dernière à son fils, la bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant, sans rien dire. Puis, au bout de quelques instants, il soupira.

-Très bien... Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Chen tapota son genou, un petit sourire aux lèvres, puis se leva. Il se dirigeait vers la sortie, quand Red se rappela quelque chose.

-Et Léo. Je dois aussi voir Léo.

Chen hocha la tête, avant de disparaitre de son champ de vision, le laissant seul avec sa mère, qui lui caressait tendrement le visage, tout en lui demandant de raconter un peu son voyage. Red inspira, et commença son récit...

Ainsi, deux heures plus tard, Red, dans un fauteuil poussé par sa mère, déambulait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Le garçon avait tenté de se lever, mais ses jambes, dépourvues de toute force, n'avaient même pas réussi à le soutenir, et il était retombé aussi vite dans son lit. Ils se dirigeaient dans le bureau où son père s'était réfugié, afin d'éviter les gens, à cause de son apparence.

Quand il entra dans ce bureau, Red fut surpris de découvrir, en plus de Fire et Léo, la présence de Green et de Blue assis eux aussi dans des fauteuils, à côté de la fenêtre. Blue devait s'être réveillé il n'y avait que quelques minutes, songea Red en observant ses cheveux broussailleux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Red, sur la défensive.

-On a senti qu'il se tramait quelque chose, avoua Green. On veut comprendre aussi.

-Red, ce Mewtwo a des choses à nous dévoiler, et on sait que tu sais, comme ils savent tous, des choses que nous ignorons.

Red se tut. Effectivement. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Mais c'était normal pour lui de prendre ça personnellement. Il tourna son regard vers Fire, qui était adossé au mur, les bras croisé, sa queue se balançant doucement derrière lui. Il le fixait d'un regard à la fois tendre et triste. A ses côtés, Léo, assis sur le bureau, appuyant ses bras contre ses béquilles, avait l'air clairement mal à l'aise.

-Bonjour Léo, sourit Red.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il aussitôt, d'une voix un peu tremblante. Je suis désolé...

« Il n'a pas à l'être, il ne savait pas. »

-Il dit que tu n'as pas à l'être, tu ne savais pas, répéta Red.

Léo s'arrêta de pleurnicher, pour observer Red et son père. Son regard était reconnaissant. Red tourna son regard vers sa mère, qui fixait Fire le regard à la fois brillant de larmes, par le fait de l'avoir retrouvé, mais aussi triste, par l'apparence de son mari.

Le garçon tourna enfin la tête vers Green et Blue, et bougea son fauteuil pour se tourner vers eux.

-Avant toute chose, vu que vous ne le savez pas, je pense qu'il faut commencer par là... inspira Red, cherchant comment dire ça. Mewtwo n'est pas un simple Pokémon, vous l'avez deviné. Je ne parle pas là de sa puissance. Plutôt... comment dire...

-De son essence, dit Léo.

-Oui, c'est ça.

Blue et Green échangèrent un regard interloqué. Son essence ? Ils ne voyaient pas où Red et Léo voulaient en venir là. Ils reportèrent leur attention vers leur ami.

-Voilà... Mewtwo est, aussi dingue que sa puisse paraitre... mon père.

Le silence qui suivit fut révélateur. Red pût lire dans leurs yeux le temps d'intégration de la donnée, la surprise, puis l'incrédulité. Ils hésitaient entre déterminer s'il disait la vérité, et s'il se payait sa tête.

-C'est vrai, intervint Léo, prenant le relais, et s'avançant en claudiquant. Mewtwo, à l'origine, est Fire Suraud. Ou plus exactement, Fire Suraud est à l'origine de Mewtwo.

« Les deux se rejoignent. » commenta Fire d'un ton amusé dans l'esprit de Red. « Je suis à l'origine tout comme je suis Mewtwo. »

-C'est pour ça que je peux l'entendre. Nous sommes liés par le sang, et ce lien est suffisant pour que, par ses pouvoirs psychiques, il puisse communiquer avec moi.

-Il existait des théories sur l'existence de telles communications, révéla Léo. Ce n'étaient que des hypothèses, mais vous deux, Red et Fire, vous nous êtes prouvé que ces dernières étaient possibles. Bien que ce soit un cas unique.

-Mais comment c'est possible ? demanda finalement Blue, timidement. Madame Suraud, vous avez... enfin voilà, ce Pokémon est le père de Red ?

-Non. Fire était humain. Il l'était...

Son ton était triste. Une larme perla même de ses yeux, et commença à couler sur sa joue. Mais elle fut arrêtée avant de disparaitre dans son coup par le doigt difforme de Mewtwo, qui s'était approché d'elle. Les deux époux se fixèrent droit dans les yeux. Puis, Red vit sa mère s'agripper autour du Pokémon, pour l'étreindre. Au-delà des apparences, elle l'aimait toujours. Fire ne sut d'abord comment réagir. Puis il répondit à l'étreinte.

« Ariane... »

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé donc pour qu'il devienne... ce Pokémon ? interrogea Green, passablement perturbé.

Moment de silence. L'étreinte se termina, mais Ariane refusa de lâcher la main de Mewtwo. Red fixait ses parents, réunis, avec une certaine mélancolie au cœur. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir à cette étrange situation. Finalement, Léo soupira.

-Laissez-moi vous raconter... Tout vient de là. Le « Projet M ».

-Le « Projet Mewtwo », murmurèrent ensemble Red et Green.

Les deux garçons échangèrent alors un regard surpris, cherchant à comprendre comment l'autre avait pût être au courant.

-Oui, confirma Léo. Même si à l'origine, il s'agissait du « Projet Mew ».

-Mew ?

-Le Pokémon mirage, celui dont on suppose qu'il serait l'ancêtre de tous les Pokémon. Le but de ce projet était de redonner vie à un Mew, à partir d'ADN retrouvé par la Team Rocket, des années auparavant. Pour cela, ils se sont entourés de nombreux jeunes scientifiques, avides de faire leurs preuves. Et à l'époque, la Team Rocket n'était pas connue comme étant une organisation criminelle... Je faisais partie de ces scientifiques.

Léo baissa les yeux, en signe de honte.

-Avec de nombreux autres scientifiques, nous avons commencé à étudier l'ADN de Mew. C'était fascinant. Jamais nous n'avions étudié quelque chose d'aussi simple et complexe à la fois. Quand on dit que Mew possède l'ADN de tous les Pokémon, c'est à la fois vrai et faux. Mew possède une partie d'ADN de chaque Pokémon. Nous avons bien tenté de le faire revivre à partir du peu d'ADN que nous avions. Nous avions testé cette technique avec des fossiles de Kabutops ou encore de Ptéra, comme celui que Red possède. C'est la technologie de la Team Rocket qui est à l'origine des machines capable de ramener à la vie les fossiles Pokémon.

Il rigola légèrement.

-Ah, Auguste, s'il savait ça, il en serait outré, sourit amèrement Léo. Néanmoins, si les essais avec ces fossiles furent de brillant succès, à l'origine d'autres missions telles que de récolter de nombreux fossiles pour pouvoir profiter des pouvoirs de ses Pokémon, ou encore le pillage de tombe pour s'approprier les os de Pokémon et les ramener, d'une certaine manière, eux aussi à la vie, les essais sur l'ADN de Mew furent de cuisant échecs. Nous avons donc étudié la possibilité de combiner l'ADN de Mew avec celui d'un autre Pokémon pour le stabiliser. Après tout, l'ADN de Mew contient des portions plus ou moins importantes qui correspondent avec ceux de tous les Pokémon existant.

Tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres. Même Fire, qui semblait apprendre là lui aussi des choses sur l'origine de sa transformation.

-Mais comme vous pouvez vous en douter, ce furent des échecs aussi. Quel que soit le Pokémon, aucun ne parvenait à stabiliser suffisamment l'ADN de Mew. On enrageait, on s'arrachait les cheveux à l'époque, je me souviens. Moi, du haut de ma petite vingtaine d'année, je ne payais peut être pas de mine. Et pourtant, c'est malheureusement moi qui ai trouvé la solution.

Il leva son regard vers Fire, un regard à nouveau désolé.

-Par accident, un jour, alors que j'étudiais un petit échantillon d'ADN, je me suis coupé avec mon scalpel. Le sang a goûté droit sur l'ADN de Mew. J'ai d'abord pensé jeter la plaquette, pensant qu'elle était fichu – et j'aurais mieux dût. Mais ma curiosité m'a poussé à étudier cette plaquette. Et ce que j'y ai découvert fut stupéfiant. Sous mes yeux, je découvrais que l'ADN de Mew arrivait à se mêler avec l'ADN humain, mieux qu'avec n'importe quel ADN de n'importe quel Pokémon ! J'étais stupéfait. Cette donnée remettait en question bien des choses, telle que la théorie, prise longtemps pour folle, que les Pokémon et les humains descendraient tout deux d'un ancêtre commun ! Je venais de trouver cet ancêtre commun : Mew.

Green cligna des yeux, éberlué. Red lui ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi c'était extraordinaire, mais il faisait confiance à son meilleur ami, averti sur les domaines scientifiques grâce à son Grand-Père, quant au fait que c'était exceptionnel.

-Je l'ai bien entendu fait savoir à mes supérieurs. Giovanni m'a chaudement félicité, et m'a promu, me nommant directeur scientifique, et en me confiant tous ce qui avait un rapport avec la technologie et la génétique dans le « Projet M ». J'en étais enchanté, et je ne voyais pas encore le mal que tout ça allait provoquer. Car Giovanni, ayant appris la donnée qu'un corps humain serait le meilleur conteneur pour la création d'un Pokémon issu de Mew, s'est mis à réfléchir. C'était un Pokémon surpuissant qu'il désirait, un Pokémon fait pour les combats. Et sa logique l'a poussé à considérer que celui qui serait le meilleur vaisseau pour devenir Mewtwo serait le meilleur dresseur existant. A cette époque, bien qu'il ne soit pas, et ne l'ai jamais été d'ailleurs, Maître Pokémon, la grande majorité des dresseurs s'accordaient à dire que Fire Suraud était le plus puissant. A juste titre d'ailleurs, puisque Fire, vous aviez laissé la victoire à Peter, actuel maître de la Ligue, lors de la finale, en déclarant forfait.

Fire hocha la tête, les yeux fermés. Il venait de comprendre, après toutes ces années, pourquoi c'était lui qui avait été choisi.

-Ainsi, la Team Rocket a créé une fausse commande pour l'explorateur Fire Suraud, une embuscade. Celle qui dirigea cette expédition fut Cassandra. J'avais réussi à déterminer que seul le corps était important, en vie ou non ne changeait pas grand-chose, puisque nous userions des machines pour ranimer les fossiles à la vie. C'est ainsi que ce jour-là, il y environ 10 ans, Fire fut assassiné dans La caverne Azurée.

Moment de silence. Red fixa son père. Assassiné. Il était vraiment mort ?

« Je suis un mort-vivant. » Confia-t-il. « Je ne devrais exister. »

-Le corps de Fire fut ramené à mon laboratoire, continua Léo, le ton triste. Lorsque je le découvris, ce fut la première fois que je me posai la question de la morale de mon entreprise. Et pourtant, j'ai continué, obnubilé par l'ambition et la curiosité. J'ai suivi les instructions, et ai procédé à l'intégration de l'ADN de Mew dans le corps de Fire. Et au fil des expériences, nous avons donné vie à ce corps, encore instable. Certes, ça avait fonctionné. Mais l'être que nous avions créé n'était même pas apte à pouvoir vivre en dehors de sa cuve. Il était vivant, conscient, mais ne pouvait, paradoxalement, pas vivre. Les questions commençaient à se bousculer dans ma tête. Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ? N'étais-je pas un monstre à jouer comme ça avec la vie, la mort, et la barrière entre les espèces ? Je crois que c'est à cette époque que j'ai commencé à me détester. Mais par lâcheté, surement, j'ai continué. Je n'avais pas le courage d'abandonner. Et pendant des mois, nous avons cherché des moyens de stabiliser ce nouveau Pokémon, baptisé Mewtwo. Un deuxième Mew. Giovanni, par ailleurs, insistait pour que nous optimisions son potentiel d'attaque. C'était effrayant.

Il frissonna.

-Puis finalement, après 3 ans, alors que son corps commençait tout juste à trouver la voie de la stabilisation, j'ai finalement trouvé le courage. J'ai fait mes bagages, et j'ai fui, en changeant de nom au passage. J'ai quitté la Team Rocket, et suis devenu Léo, un Pokémaniaque doué pour tout ce qui concerne l'informatique, et ai tourné le dos à mon ancienne identité, celle de Bill, le chercheur en chef de la Team Rocket. Et pourtant, malgré mon départ, le « Projet M » a continué, et s'est achevé...

Il se tut, laissant un silence s'installer. Red, Blue, Green, Ariane et Fire intégraient les informations qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, aussi complexes soient-elle. Cette histoire était incroyable, stupéfiante, et terriblement horrible. Léo avait dépassé les barrières de la moralité, et en avait fait payer Fire.

-Léo... comment... Comment as-tu pût vivre avec tout ça sur le cœur pendant toutes ces années ? demanda finalement Green, toujours choqué.

-Ha... L'humain... l'être humain est capable de bien des choses quand il a perdu toute fierté, murmura Léo, amère. Avais-je encore une fierté lorsque je suis parti de la Team Rocket, en ayant commis les pires atrocités, juste par ambition et curiosité ?

Il secoua la tête.

-Non. J'étais plus bas que tout. J'ai renié mon passé, et j'ai tenté de l'oublier. J'avais honte. Fire, pourras-tu jamais me le pardonner ?

« Oui »

Red sursauta à la réponse. Le ton de Fire était posé, et la réponse sûre et claire. Red s'en étonnait. Son père était capable de pardonner à celui qui, au fond, était responsable de tous ses malheurs ? Red lui hésitait entre la compassion et la colère.

« La colère ne mène à rien Red » répondit Fire à ses pensées. « Il y a longtemps que j'ai abandonné la colère. Je ne veux pas devenir comme Giovanni, un être en colère contre le monde entier »

Cette révélation fit réfléchir Red. Giovanni était ce genre de personne ? Un être en colère contre le monde entier. D'une certaine manière, Red était triste pour lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner tous ses crimes pour autant.

-Il vous pardonne, dit finalement Red.

Léo releva la tête, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-Il ne devrait pas... J'ai brisé sa vie, j'ai brisé la tienne et j'ai brisé la vôtre, Madame Suraud. Je mériterais un sort pire que la mort.

-Alors vis Léo, dit Blue, l'air sérieux. Vis, et assure-toi que cela ne se reproduise jamais.

Les paroles de Blue laissèrent un temps de silence. Puis finalement, Léo eut un léger sourire. Tout était dit, tout était clair. Red n'éprouva pas le besoin de rester ici. Il fit signe à sa mère et à son père, et ils hochèrent la tête. Il tourna le regard vers Green et Blue, qui répondirent eux aussi d'un hochement de tête.

-J'ai une question néanmoins, interpella Léo, alors qu'ils se tournaient vers la sortie. Fire... Comment ton esprit-a-t-il survécu à la mort de ton corps humain, pour vivre dans ce corps ci ?

Mewtwo fixa un instant Léo, désarçonné. Puis, il reprit son sérieux, et Red l'entendit expliquer :

« La volonté. Une volonté de vivre, d'aimer... une volonté plus forte que la mort. »

oooOOOooo

Finalement, le lendemain, Red pût marcher avec des Béquilles. Rassurant sa mère, il se dirigea vers le toit de l'hôpital où se trouvait, il le savait son père. Il n'avait plus quitté ce lieu depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'entretien avec Léo.

Déambulant dans les couloirs en claudiquant, Red pût observer un peu mieux la situation. Les victimes de mauvais traitements de la part des Rockets se comptaient par dizaines. Il passa devant une chambre, reconnaissant une des otages qu'il avait vus au sommet de la tour, et qui lui disait quelque chose. Il la reconnut cette fois. Il s'agissait de Morgane, la Championne d'Arène de Safrania. Cette dernière était en plein sommeil, surement à récupérer.

Continuant son chemin, Red croisa Blue, en grande discussion avec ses parents. Lorsqu'il passa, elle lui fit un large sourire, que Red lui rendit. La jeune fille avait tout sacrifié pour eux, jusqu'à se fierté même. La voir ainsi, épanouie, rassura Red. Il avait, dans un sens, tenu sa promesse.

Red passa aussi devant une autre chambre, cette fois occupée par Green. Son meilleur ami, il pût le voir rapidement, avait la mine soucieuse, et parlait avec gravité. Son interlocuteur était le Professeur Chen, que Red ne pouvait voir que de dos. Devant le visage de son meilleur ami, sérieux, il estima plus prudent de ne pas les interrompre. Surement devaient-ils parler de choses personnelles, voir même régler leurs comptes. Red se rappelait en effet que leurs rapports, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus à Carmin-sur-Mer, n'avaient pas été très cordiaux.

Il croisa rapidement une Infirmière Joëlle, poussant un chariot recouvert de Poké Balls, avant de finalement arriver devant le dernier escalier le séparant de sa destination. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le toit, il retrouva son père accouda à la rambarde, fixant l'horizon.

« Tu devrais rester au lit » le réprimanda mentalement son père.

-J'avais besoin de te voir... J'ai passé 10 ans loin de toi.

Le Pokémon sembla comme soupirer.

« Je ne suis plus ton père Red. Certes, mon esprit est toujours celui de Fire, mais je suis aussi Mewtwo. »

-Je m'en fiche. J'ai besoin de toi.

Il s'accouda à la rambarde, à côté de Mewtwo, fixant les gratte-ciels de la ville. Au loin, la tour de la Sylphe Sarl dominait Safrania, de son sommet éventré par la surpuissance de Fire. C'était quand même un miracle, songea Red, qu'il n'y ait pas eu de victimes parmi ceux qui étaient retenus prisonniers dans le bureau du Directeur de la Sylphe.

« Tu sais, c'est Giovanni qui avait ordonné que je vous laisse passer la bulle toi et Green. »

-Je l'avais deviné, répondit Red en souriant. C'était mon premier contact avec toi... la bulle.

Fire hocha la tête. Il resta un instant silencieux.

« Tu as grandi... Ça peut te paraitre bizarre, mais avant les évènements de la Sylphe, le dernier souvenir que j'avais de toi, tu tenais encore un peu difficilement sur tes jambes. J'ai été surpris, lors de notre contact de la bulle, de découvrir mon fils âgé de 10 ans de plus. Je t'ai tout de suite reconnut, malgré toute ces années. »

-Alors? ricana Red. Comment trouves-tu ton fils qui est maintenant un adolescent ?

Il l'entendit étouffer un petit rire à côté de lui. Fire tourna la tête vers lui.

« T'es tout moi.» révéla-t-il. « Tu as une affinité particulière avec tes Pokémon, tu fonce toujours en cas de problèmes, tu es un dresseur qui sait quoi faire par instinct, tu as même hérité de mon caractère borné, et de ma volonté... Non... Tu es meilleur que moi. Red, je suis fier de toi, du jeune homme que tu es devenu. »

Il avait porté un regard empli de tendresse vers son fils. Red sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de ça ? Sans père, il n'avait eu personne chez qui chercher la fierté dans les yeux. Surtout pas sa mère. Du regard d'une mère, on cherchait l'amour. De celui d'un père, on cherchait la fierté. Son père le lui offrait là et maintenant.

-Merci... merci papa...

Mewtwo se détourna, et marcha jusqu'au centre du toit, sous le regard surpris de Red. Il avait repris un air plus grave.

« Il est temps. Je dois partir. »

Cette annonce prit de court le garçon. Sans penser à son état, il lâcha ses béquilles, et s'élança sur son père, s'agrippant à son bras. Il ressentit le trouble chez lui.

-Non ! ... non... Ne pars pas... pas maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé.

Les larmes, malgré lui, coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues. Après tout ça, elles coulaient encore si facilement. Il n'était toujours qu'un gamin.

Mais Fire repoussa son bras, et se tourna une dernière fois vers lui.

« Je ne peux pas rester ici. Regarde-moi. Je suis un Pokémon. Et je suis dangereux Red. Regarde le sommet de la Sylphe Sarl ! J'aurais pût vous tuer, tous. Mon pouvoir est bien trop énorme... Je dois... m'exiler. »

Il se tût.

-Et Maman, qu'est-ce que t'en fait ?

« Elle s'est déjà faite à l'idée » répondit Fire, d'un ton un peu triste. « Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venu d'après toi ? Les adieux seraient trop difficiles. »

Il esquissa un sourire, ou ce qui s'en approchait le plus sur le visage de Mewtwo.

« Red, je suis fier de toi. Mais je dois te laisser. Nos chemins sont destinés à être séparés à jamais. Néanmoins... »

Il commença à s'élever dans les airs, pendant que Red le fixait les yeux larmoyants.

« Ne pleure plus. Soit fort, tu as cette force en toi. Et surtout ne cède pas à la colère, jamais. Red, tu décrocheras tes rêves. Tu en es capable... »

Puis, il s'envola à grande vitesse, laissant ce dernier mot raisonner dans l'esprit de Red, effondré sur le toit de l'hôpital, continuant à fixer le ciel désormais vierge de la présence de son père :

« Adieu. »

* * *

Et voilà !

Bon, vous commencez à le sentir, on approche clairement de la fin. Et effectivement, sans compter l'épilogue (déjà écrit ! =D), la Fic aura vraisemblablement encore 5 chapitres. ^^ En tout cas, vous avez là les réponses à quelques unes de vos questions, même si je réserve encore quelques surprises pour la fin. Vous verrez ça.

Bref, merci à Grenat, même si elle me fait faux bond (lâcheuse), et merci à vous d'avoir lu. Si ça vous a plu, une petite review ne sera pas de refus. Et même si ça vous a pas plu, que je sache quoi améliorer.

Niv'


	20. Les conquérants

Hello !**  
**

Bon, chapitre 20. Double dizaine de chapitres. Et on peut le dire, on entre dans la dernière ligne droite niveaux chapitres. Allez, faisons un pronostique. Pensez-vous que je vais réussir à finir la Fic avant la fin de l'année ? Avant mon anniversaire (le 13 mars) ? Vais-je la finir ? Je vous laisse donner votre avis. Je reviens après une longue absence, cause job d'été, changement d'orientation, et intense Gaming (Plus de 200 h de jeux en tout sur 3 jeux...). Mais j'ai aussi fait un petit OS, que vous pouvez aller lire si l'envie vous en prend.

Bon, je vais arrêter le blabla maintenant, et vous laisser lire. ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 20** : Les conquérants

Les larmes n'avaient plus coulé. La peine était toujours là, mais la compréhension s'était aussi installée dans l'esprit de Red. Son père, Mewtwo… Comment pourraient-ils, lui et ses parents, vivre à nouveau normalement, avec le corps que possédait son père ? Peut-être cela aurait amené plus de souffrance que de bonheur.

Le séjour forcé à l'hôpital se prolongea bien plus que raison aux yeux de Red. Se réveiller chaque jour face à ce plafond immaculé, avec cette odeur de médicaments dans les narines n'était vraiment pas une chose qu'il affectionnait. Et il craignait l'infirmière en chef, une femme effrayante. Ni Red, ni Blue et Green ne souhaitaient la revoir en colère comme elle l'avait été lorsque leur tentative de fuite de l'hôpital avait lamentablement échoué. Suite à cela, elle avait écopé du surnom du « Léviator », qui lui allait, il fallait le reconnaître, comme un gant. Elle les avait surveillés de très près durant tout ce temps, et leur tombait dessus à chaque fois qu'ils tentaient d'échapper à leur traitement. Aucune tentative de l'amadouer n'avait su venir à bout de son terrible caractère.

Mais le moment était enfin venu. Avec la bénédiction de leurs parents, et sous les ronchonnements du Léviator qui trouvait leur départ trop prématuré, les trois jeunes dresseurs avaient obtenu le droit de continuer et d'achever leur voyage tout autour de Kanto, et de récolter les derniers badges. C'est ainsi qu'en cet après-midi plutôt frisquet, Blue, Green et Red, leurs sacs sur le dos, quittaient le bâtiment hospitalier, passant devant les quelques espaces verts où des patients effectuaient leurs sorties. Malgré la température fraîche, les trois amis exultaient.

- Enfin la liberté !, s'exclama joyeusement Green alors qu'ils commençaient à déambuler dans les rues de Safrania. J'en pouvais plus d'être enfermé.

- Plus de Léviator sur le dos ! renchérit Blue. Retour à la vie normale.

- J'ai horreur des hôpitaux, marmonna Red. Et des piqûres.

- Oh, souris un peu. Il fait beau, on peut enfin repartir à l'aventure, que nous faut-il de plus ?

C'était vrai. C'était une belle journée, le ciel était d'un bleu magnifique parsemé de nuages imposants, mais aussi d'un soleil rayonnant, illuminant les immenses buildings de Safrania qui étendaient leurs ombres sur la foule, tels des titans. Il faisait frais cependant, mais quoi de plus normal à l'approche de l'hiver ? Cela ne décourageait en tout cas pas les badauds de Safrania, qui étaient en nombre à se balader dans la ville, décorée aux couleurs de Noël. Encore heureux, songea Red, la foule nous permet de passer inaperçu.

C'était quelque chose de déroutant pour eux, du moins pour le moment. Leurs exploits au sommet de la Sylphe Sarl avaient bien évidemment atteint la population Kantoite, et eux qui s'étaient déjà fait une petite notoriété lors de leur voyage étaient devenus les nouvelles coqueluches de tout Kanto. Une célébrité qui, si elle était agréable, était bien étouffante aussi. Les médias ne les avaient pas lâchés à l'hôpital, et nombreuses avaient été les personnes à vouloir les remercier de vive voix. Bien évidemment, l'effervescence s'était calmée maintenant que les événements dataient de presque deux semaines. Mais quand même…

La plus grosse surprise pour les trois Palettois avait tout de même été la visite de Peter Acornia, l'actuel Maître de la Ligue Pokémon de Kanto. Une visite officielle, pour discuter des événements passés, recevoir ses félicitations personnelles, ainsi que des excuses… Il leur avait bien évidemment donné rendez-vous au prochain tournoi de la Ligue Pokémon, qui aurait lieu l'été suivant.

L'autre bonne nouvelle avait été d'apprendre ce qui était arrivé à l'inspecteur Beladonis. Ce dernier, en effet repéré par les Rocket, avait été forcé de muter loin de Kanto. En l'occurrence à Sinnoh. Mais un coup de fil du vaillant inspecteur, leur assurant qu'il allait bien, et qu'il était absolument ravi qu'ils soient parvenus à faire tomber les Rocket tout en s'en sortant en un seul morceau, les avait rassurés.

- C'est quoi le programme déjà ?, demanda Green de façon nonchalante.

- T'as oublié ? Tu es incorrigible !

Red eut un petit sourire. C'était bon de voir ses deux meilleurs amis aussi détendus. Surtout Green. Suite aux événements de la Sylphe Sarl, le jeune Chen avait retrouvé son caractère habituel, tel qu'il était avant le départ de Bourg-Palette. Green était redevenu le Green que Red appréciait tant. Quant à Blue, libérée de ses complexes, elle était rayonnante, plus jolie que jamais même. Mais le garçon avait abandonné ses sentiments pour la jeune fille. Il avait bien eu assez le temps d'observer comment Blue dévorait Green des yeux. Ce même Green qui possédait des sentiments réciproques, Red le lisait sans mal sur son visage. A son grand étonnement, renoncer à cet amour ne fut pas un déchirement au cœur. En fait, Red en était même heureux. Heureux de voir ce couple naissant qui s'ignorait encore.

- On doit d'abord passer par les bureaux de la Sylphe Sarl, indiqua Red. Je dois leur rendre Lokhlass.

En effet, le Pokémon était toujours en sa possession. Il ne lui avait pas été si utile que ça au final… Mais Red s'était déjà promis de le rendre à son propriétaire légitime, à savoir la société de la Sylphe Sarl.

- Ah oui. Et ensuite direction l'arène pour notre inscription, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Morgane avait l'air pressée de nous combattre en tout cas, se remémora Blue.

Pressée était un euphémisme. Lors de leur rencontre à l'hôpital, elle mourait littéralement d'envie de les affronter. Enfin, ça, c'était après qu'elle les ait personnellement remerciés d'être venus à la rescousse des otages dont elle faisait partie. Red se souvenait encore de la gêne de celle qui était l'une des meilleures dresseuse de la région, de les remercier de l'avoir sauvée. Morgane s'en voulait aussi de n'avoir rien pu faire. Les Rocket l'avaient eue par surprise, paraît-il. La terreur l'avait empêchée d'utiliser les dons psychiques qui faisaient sa réputation.

- Je crois me souvenir qu'avant que Morgane ne soit championne, c'était un Champion de type Combat qui officiait à Safrania, fit Green pensif.

-C'est vrai, confirma Blue. C'était aussi un maître d'arts martiaux réputé, qui enseignait son art à des élèves, au Dojo.

- Il y a un Dojo ? s'étonna Red.

- Oui. Son art était assez particulier d'ailleurs, indiqua Green. Il s'adressait aussi bien aux humains qu'aux Pokémon, ce qui fait que nombre de ses élèves étaient des dresseurs confirmés.

- C'est un bon moyen de former un lien solide avec les Pokémon. J'aimerais bien l'affronter pour voir.

Green eut un petit rire.

- Pour ça, faudrait que tu ailles à Johto, mon pote. Il a été humilié lors de sa défaite contre Morgane il y a presque 2 ans, et depuis, il est parti faire un voyage là-bas pour devenir plus fort et pouvoir la battre.

- Peut-être qu'il est allé s'entraîner avec Chuck, proposa Blue, rêveuse.

- Peut-être.

Continuant de marcher dans la foule tout en discutant, Red, Blue et Green s'approchaient de plus en plus du centre-ville. Ce dernier était pas mal en chantier. La « Crise Rocket », telle que les médias l'avaient appelée – entre divers surnoms tels que « L'Incident Sarl », « La Révolution Rocket » ou encore « Le Siège de Safrania » - avait défiguré la ville, de nombreux bâtiments ayant été détruits. C'était ces dégâts qui révélaient le plus l'implication des Champions d'Arène dans le conflit, venus au nombre de six. La septième était bien évidemment Morgane, retenue prisonnière au sommet de la tour de la Sylphe Sarl. Quant au huitième, un certain Evan Guilanois, c'était un mystère complet. Ce dernier refusait d'ouvrir ses matchs au public, et cachait même son identité. Quand il était présent à son arène. Bien souvent, les dresseurs ne pouvaient que disputer leur match face à son remplaçant, bien moins doué que lui. Mais posséder le Badge après l'avoir combattu en personne était un véritable gage de valeur, le mystère entourant le champion n'ayant laissé qu'une seule certitude : il était de loin le plus puissant de tout Kanto. Et c'était bien la raison pour laquelle, malgré ses nombreuses absences, il gardait la place de Champion officiel.

Safrania avait donc été défigurée par cette bataille. Le regard de Red se leva au ciel pour observer les échafaudages au sommet de la tour de la Sylphe Sarl, ainsi que la grue qui faisait avancer les travaux, vertigineuse. On les devinait plus qu'on ne les voyait, mais nombreux étaient les ouvriers à s'affairer sur ce chantier, aidés par des Machopeurs et autres Mackogneurs. Tous étaient solidement harnachés, et toujours par sécurité, des Pokémon Vol patrouillaient autour de ce chantier, afin d'intervenir en cas de chute. Détachant son regard de ce spectacle aussi hypnotisant qu'effrayant, Red entra dans le hall de la Sylphe Sarl, suivi par Blue et Green.

- Bonjour, s'adressa-t-il à la femme d'accueil. Désolé de vous déranger, mais j'aimerais m'entretenir avec le directeur.

- Vous avez rendez-vous ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton morne, sans même lever les yeux de sa grille de jeu.

- Euh… non, mais…

- Alors je vous demanderais de repasser une fois votre rendez-vous fixé. 'Journée.

Red resta un moment perplexe. Ce silence sembla interpeller l'hôtesse, puisqu'elle daigna enfin lever la tête. Lorsqu'elle découvrit le visage des trois jeunes Palettois, elle ouvrit des yeux ronds, et se leva d'un bond.

-Oh, je suis désolée, monsieur Surraud ! (Red tiqua à la mention de « monsieur »), mademoiselle Fraine et monsieur Chen… Vous auriez décliné votre identité, j'aurais pu être à vous tout de suite ! Attendez, je contacte tout de suite le directeur.

Blue, Green et Red échangèrent un regard mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré. Ils n'appréciaient pas franchement tout ce respect dont ils étaient sujets, mais ne pouvaient décemment pas en vouloir aux gens qui leur en montraient. Red, pendant que l'hôtesse se démenait avec son téléphone, promena son regard dans le hall d'entrée. Il pouvait compter pas moins de cinq agents, des gardes-du-corps mandatés par la Ligue Pokémon, afin d'assurer la sécurité du bâtiment. Ces derniers étaient droits comme des bâtons, et larges comme des Ronflex. Enfin, façon de dire. L'invasion de la tour avait vraiment marqué les esprits. Et en tout cas, ces gars-là n'avaient pas l'air commode.

-Le Directeur est disponible pour vous recevoir tout de suite, indiqua la jeune femme, avec un sourire. Veuillez me suivre jusqu'à son bureau provisoire.

Vrai que son véritable bureau avait été détruit par Fire. Un miracle qu'il n'y avait eu aucune victime. Pas même chez les Rocket, sûrement. Les corps n'avaient pas été retrouvés, et les forces de l'ordre, à nouveau du côté de la Ligue Pokémon, supposaient, à raison selon les trois dresseurs, qu'ils s'en étaient sortis.

L'hôtesse les fit avancer jusqu'à l'ascenseur, et les fit rentrer pour entrer à leur suite. Elle appuya sur un bouton, et les portes d'acier ornées chacune du logo de la Sylphe se refermèrent, pour finalement laisser monter l'appareil, dans un ronronnement discret.

-Merci, dit soudainement la femme, brisant le silence.

-Hein ? fit Green, prit de court.

Red et Blue n'en menaient pas plus large.

-Merci de nous avoir tous sauvés. J'étais moi aussi en otage dans la tour, surveillée par des Rocket. Vous êtes si courageux.

Que répondre à ça ? Un silence des plus gênants s'installa dans l'ascenseur, qui continuait sa course à la même vitesse que précédemment. Red contemplait les lacets de ses chaussures comme s'il ne les avait jamais vus auparavant, ceci pour éviter de regarder les autres. Ce fut finalement un soulagement quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta à un étage, et que l'hôtesse les laissa devant ce qui semblait être une salle de réunion, aménagé en bureau improvisé. Le tout était donc relativement sommaire. Une table en bois sans fioritures, des armoires tout juste fonctionnelles comme on en trouvait partout dans la Sylphe… Les seuls objets plus luxueux étaient le siège en cuir à l'aspect moelleux dans lequel était assis le Directeur, et tout un set de stylos hors de prix, trônant fièrement sur la table, à côté de piles de documents soigneusement rangés, et d'un cadre tourné vers le directeur, sûrement un portrait personnel.

-Red, Blue, Green ! fit le Directeur en les voyant entrer. Quel plaisir de vous voir. Merci, merci encore pour tout ! Quel bon vent vous amène à venir voir un vieil homme tel que moi ?

Sans un mot, Red s'avança, décrocha la Ball de Lokhlass de sa ceinture, et la déposa sur la table, simplement et sans plus de cérémonie.

-Je suis venu vous rendre ceci, fit Red en reculant. C'est une Poké Ball que j'avais trouvé ici lors de l'attaque, il est donc juste que je vous la rende.

-Ah, c'était donc avec vous qu'elle se trouvait ? Nous avions imaginé que c'était les Rocket qui l'avaient emportée avec eux.

-Je pense que Red est une bien meilleure compagnie que la Team Rocket, avança malicieusement Blue.

Red lui lança un regard mi-courroucé, mi-amusé. Le Directeur de la Sylphe Sarl se leva de son fauteuil en cuir, et se pencha sur la table pour observer la Ball et le Pokémon qu'elle contenait. D'une main experte, il s'en saisit, et l'observa sous toutes les coutures, marmonnant quelque chose. Finalement, il la reposa sur le bureau, un air satisfait sur le visage, et se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil, croisant les mains.

-Je suis d'avis que nos Pokémon manquent d'espace, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Hein ? Vous voulez dire…

-Parfaitement monsieur Chen. Ce Pokémon est en parfaite santé, et je ne crois pas me souvenir de l'avoir vu aussi épanoui depuis que nous le stockons ici à la Sylphe pour l'étudier.

Ah ça… Red avait réussi à obtenir de l'hôpital le droit de laisser Lokhlass se balader dans le bassin qui se trouvait dans le jardin de la zone de soin. Si au début le Pokémon avait été méfiant, il s'était rapidement laissé convaincre par les bonnes volontés de son dresseur temporaire. Red devait avouer qu'il s'était bien amusé avec lui, et avait même une fois fini à l'eau. Le Léviator s'était enragée, le traitant d'inconscient, et l'obligeant à subir toute une nouvelle batterie d'examens. Red grimaça un peu en se souvenant de ça. Trop possessive, le Léviator.

-Vous pouvez le garder. Il sera bien mieux avec vous, à voyager, qu'ici.

-Oh… Je ne voudrais pas me montrer obligeant, je l'ai un peu volé après tout…

-Red, s'il te le dit, c'est que tu peux, l'encouragea Blue. Arrête ta fausse modestie.

Red s'avança, les joues un peu rouges de gêne, et reprit la Ball. A l'intérieur de la coque, Red pouvait observer l'air ravi du Lokhlass, heureux de pouvoir rester avec lui. Il ne put réprimer un léger sourire. C'était un peu terrible dit comme ça, mais Lokhlass serait le membre Eau de son équipe qui remplacerait son Hypocéan disparu.

-Merci, murmura le garçon.

-Je vous dois bien ça, assura le Directeur. Quant à vous, j'avoue ne pas avoir d'autres Pokémon à vous donner sous la main, donc… que souhaitez-vous ?

Ce fut cette fois-ci au tour de Green et Blue de tenter de refuser l'offre que le Directeur leur proposait, sous les ricanements de Red. Quand ils quittèrent tous trois le bureau, ni Blue ni Green n'avaient pu refuser des produits inédits de la Sylphe. Ils reprirent l'ascenseur pour redescendre tous les étages les séparent du plancher des Ecremeuh. Enfin, ils retrouvèrent la fraîcheur du vent extérieur, et la cohue des gens qui allaient et venaient Arceus seul savait où.

-Bon, ça, c'est fait, fit Red en grelottant un peu. Direction l'arène donc ?

-Si tu as une autre idée, on t'écoute toujours.

Les idées n'étant pas le fort de Red, ils prirent la direction de l'Arène, dont la position était indiquée par les panneaux signalétiques de la ville. Ils passèrent devant le fameux Dojo dont ils avaient parlé un peu plus tôt. Red fut partagé. Si le bâtiment était imposant, il accusait aussi son âge, et n'était pas très reluisant. Peut-être les Rocket y étaient pour quelque chose, Red l'ignorait. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent cependant pas devant, et continuèrent leur chemin vers l'arène.

La première surprise qu'ils eurent en entrant dans l'arène fut la petite queue de dresseurs devant l'accueil. Le retour de Morgane à son arène ne datait que de trois jours, en même temps. Les défis avaient été interrompus depuis un petit moment, il était finalement normal que nombreux soient les dresseurs à se présenter pour affronter la Championne. Mais aucun des trois ne s'en formalisa. Ils restèrent silencieux, et firent la queue patiemment, comme tous les autres. Ils entendirent bien quelques murmures, et virent même un ou deux doigts les désigner, mais les dresseurs eurent assez de tenue pour ne pas venir les déranger, et ils leurs en furent reconnaissants. Finalement, ce fut leur tour de s'inscrire.

-Bonjour, nous… commença Blue

-Bien entendu, sourit l'hôtesse, qui les avait manifestement reconnus. Morgane m'avait prévenue que vous devriez venir sous peu tous les trois.

-Ah… bien, bien. Voici nos Cartes dresseurs. Quelles sont les horaires de libres ? demanda Green.

L'hôtesse se saisit des trois cartes, et les passa dans le lecteur magnétique pour confirmer leurs inscriptions pour le combat d'Arène. Ils parvinrent à dégoter 3 horaires successifs, en fait les 3 derniers de la soirée… Red soupçonnait presque le fait que ce soit fait exprès, pour constituer une sorte de « clou du spectacle ». Il serait d'ailleurs le dernier d'eux trois. Oui, il en était convaincu.

Ayant donc largement le temps avant leur match, les trois amis prirent la direction du centre pour se reposer et s'abriter, l'air commençait vraiment à être glacé, en attestait la vapeur formée par leur souffle, et le ciel se couvrait même de nuages gris cotonneux et épais. Une averse était sûrement à prévoir. Ils se hâtèrent à travers la ville, peu désireux de se prendre une saucée.

-Bon…

Blue venait de s'affaler dans l'un des moelleux fauteuils rouges qui occupaient le Centre Pokémon.

-Une arène de type Psy pour ce soir. Vous êtes prêts à vous battre ?

-Oui, sourit Green en s'asseyant à son tour. Je pense que mon Ectoplasma fera un malheur.

-C'est possible, oui.

Red s'était un peu tendu à la mention d'Ectoplasma. Décidément, jamais il n'arriverait à aimer ce Pokémon, et rien que le nommer suffisait à lui donner quelques frissons. Heureusement qu'aucune arène de Kanto n'était spécialisée dans le type Spectre, Red n'était pas sûr qu'il s'en serait remis. Il savait qu'il y en avait une à Rosalia , dans la région de Johto, tenu par Mortimer, très en vogue chez ces jeunes filles, et il avait aussi entendu parler d'une autre, à Sinnoh, sans avoir retenu par contre le nom de la ville où elle se situait, ni de son Champion d'ailleurs.

-Même si… continua Green.

-Même si quoi ?

-Rien rien…

Il s'était assombri.

-Disons que je ne sais pas si je dois continuer à utiliser mon Ectoplasma.

-Je ne comprends pas, murmura Blue. En quoi ça te dérange ?

-Des histoires de famille. Tu pourrais pas comprendre.

-J'avoue que là, même moi je ne te suis pas.

Des histoires de famille ? Red était certain que Green ne lui avait jamais raconté d'histoires à propos de sa famille dans lesquelles un Ectoplasma était mentionné d'une manière ou d'une autre. Pourtant, il pouvait se vanter de très bien connaître Green, tout comme Green pouvait faire de même à son propos.

-Ah… C'était tellement plus simple quand on était gamins, hein Red. Pas de problèmes auxquels songer, notre famille encore entière…

Red hocha la tête. Blue, elle, enleva subitement les pieds qu'elle avait posé sur la table, et passait du visage de l'un à l'autre, un regard déçu et un brin surpris sur le visage.

-Quoi ? firent en cœur les deux garçons.

-On a dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

-Vous parlez de votre enfance comme si vous n'étiez que vous deux.

-Parce qu'on a toujours été que tous les deux, sourit Green.

-Green est mon meilleur ami, le seul et unique, aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire.

Blue éclata alors de rire, se mettant les mains sur le ventre. Les regards des autres usagers du Centre se tournèrent automatiquement vers eux. S'en apercevant, Red et Green essayèrent aussitôt de l'arrêter. Mais pas moyen, Blue était en prise à un fou rire. Finalement, elle commença à ralentir, reprenant un peu son souffle. Elle essuya une larme de ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a enfin ?! demanda Red.

-Je pensais juste pas que j'étais la seule à m'en souvenir. Je pensais que vous aussi vous vous en souveniez. Enfin, après tout, je suis la plus vieille.

-Hein ?

-J'habitais à Bourg Palette quand j'étais toute petite. J'ai déménagé lorsque j'avais 3 ans, et nous étions amis tous les trois.

Red eut un moment de blanc total, où son cerveau avait totalement cessé de fonctionner. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour intégrer les paroles et leur sens. Il échangea un regard avec Green, aussi médusé que lui.

-Attends, tu plaisantes ? fit Green. Je t'assure que je ne m'en souviens pas.

-J'en suis certaine, mes parents vous le confirmeront, et ta mère le pourra sûrement aussi, Red.

-Bon sang ! s'exclama Red en se frappant le front. On se croirait dans un mauvais roman…

Et ils repartirent tous les trois dans un éclat de rire. Blue passa alors un peu de temps à évoquer ses souvenirs, qui rappelèrent effectivement des bribes aux deux garçons. Le destin était ironique, quand même.

Peu avant manger, Red sortit sur la terrasse du Centre, ressentant un besoin d'air. Et aussi parce qu'il avait vu les regards entre Blue et Green se faire de plus en plus nombreux, et les gestes plus tendres. Avec un sourire, il songea que bientôt, ils pourraient enfin former un vrai couple. Red s'avança jusqu'à la rambarde de la terrasse, qui donnait une jolie vue sur la campagne au Sud de Safrania, cette même campagne qui menait vers Carmin-Sur-Mer. Il s'accouda sur la rambarde en fer, tout aussi gelée que l'atmosphère environnante. L'air était toujours glacé, et les nuages gris avaient recouvert tout le ciel, ne laissant plus laisser passer le moindre rayon de soleil.

-Ouais, la pluie sera pour bientôt, murmura le garçon.

Il entendit alors le bruit caractéristique du rayon libérateur de Pokémon, et sentit un poids sur son épaule droite. Sans surprise, il vit apparaître Pikachu. De sa main gauche, il commença à gratter sous son menton de manière affectueuse.

-Piiikaaa ! fit le Pokémon, visiblement très satisfait.

-La fin du voyage approche, continua Red. Tu le sais, ça ?

-Kapi, pi.

-Ouais, c'était chouette. Je crois que ça me manquera tout ça. Voyager, découvrir de nouvelles choses, le plaisir de l'aventure. Tout ça, je n'y aurais plus le droit si je deviens Maître.

Red s'arrêta, fixant l'horizon. Il n'était pas bien loin, la visibilité était bien réduite. Une légère brume était apparue depuis qu'il était revenu de l'arène.

-Mais c'est mon rêve, reprit-il. J'ai toujours voulu devenir Maître, devenir le plus fort. Parce que j'étais faible, je crois.

-Pika ! s'insurgea Pikachu.

-Oui je sais. Faut regarder où j'en suis maintenant. Détenteur de cinq badges, et honoré comme un héros par la région entière. Entre temps j'ai retrouvé papa, et perdu un Pokémon. Entre autres choses.

-Chuka Pika ?

-Si je regrette ? Non. Y'a eu des moments difficiles, mais ce serait oublier tous les autres bons moments. Et puis, je ne vous aurais pas rencontré, vous les gars. Toi, Drac', Hypocéan, Ossatueur, Ronflex, Insécateur, Mélodelfe, Ptéra, Ortide… Même Lokhlass, que je ne connais pas depuis longtemps. Je n'imagine plus ma vie sans vous à mes côtés.

Red souriait à son Pokémon. Oui, il ne regrettait rien. Ça allait vraiment lui manquer même, voyager… Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un petit chatouillement sur le nez. Red loucha, pour découvrir quelque chose de blanc. Il leva les yeux, la bouche entrouverte, et tendit la main. Un flocon de neige vint s'y poser délicatement. Puis un autre, et encore un autre.

-Il neige… L'hiver vient. Il n'est plus très loin… Noël non plus, d'ailleurs.

Un peu plus d'une semaine et demie avant Noël, en effet.

-Pikachu, tu sais quoi ? On vaincra les trois derniers Champions d'arène avant Noël. Et si on le peut, on traversera la Route Victoire et on atteindra la Ligue avant aussi. Ce sera le cadeau que je ferais à Maman.

Sur ces mots, le garçon et son Pokémon se détournèrent du panorama blanchissant, une fine couche de neige sur la casquette de Red ainsi que dans la fourrure de Pikachu. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur du Centre Pokémon, afin de se réchauffer. Du coin de l'œil, toujours sur les fauteuils, Red put observer que ses deux amis s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas vu qu'il était revenu à l'intérieur. Avec un sourire, Red se détourna. Ils avaient besoin d'intimité.

oooOOOooo

-Il est temps d'y aller je crois, fit Red en reposant sa cuillère dans son assiette.

Le repas avait été complet et riche en énergie. Il leur en faudrait pour le combat qui allait suivre le soir même. Blue tenait son ventre, et semblait complètement calée, affalée dans sa chaise comme elle l'était. Green, lui, prenait grand soin de racler toute la glace – chocolat et caramel avec des éclats de noisette – de sa coupe avec sa cuillère. Red se tourna vers son équipe, attablée avec les Pokémon de Green et de Blue à une autre table, gentiment léguée par les propriétaires. Eux aussi avaient fini de manger. Même Ronflex, qui coûtait une petite fortune en nourriture. Heureusement qu'au fur et à mesure des combats qu'il avait gagné, Red avait obtenu de quoi payer tout ça.

-Attends, je finis ma glace.

-Tu l'as déjà finie jusqu'à la dernière trace, soupira Blue, qui ne bougeait pas pour autant.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ait avalé une quantité de nourriture équivalente à la moitié de ce que peut manger le Ronflex de Red, à vue d'œil.

Ah ça, Blue était très gourmande, il fallait l'avouer. Elle lui tira la langue, son visage affichant une mine boudeuse, ainsi qu'un léger hâle de rouge.

-Z'êtes pas mieux l'un que l'autre. Du nerf si vous voulez qu'on assiste à quelques combats avant le nôtre.

Blue fut la première à réussir de se lever de sa chaise. Son ventre était légèrement gonflé, et laissait pleinement imaginer tout ce qu'elle avait pu ingurgiter. Abandonnant enfin sa coupe, Green se leva à son tour. Ils avaient déjà réglé leur repas à l'accueil du restaurant. Red enfila sa veste à manches longues, rouge comme la majorité de ses vêtements, et abattit la capuche de cette dernière sur sa casquette. La fine poussière de flocons, dehors, s'était transformée en une petite tempête de neige. La température suivait ce temps, et côtoyait le négatif. Blue avait daigné mettre des collants sous sa jupe et des bottes fourrées, en plus de son pull-over bleu et épais qu'elle enfilait par-dessus son haut. Green, lui, s'était emmitouflé dans une simple veste noire au-dessus de son pull violet, une veste qui lui allait vraiment très bien.

-Bonne chance, sourit le restaurateur en les voyant sortir.

Les trois jeunes gens firent un signe de la main en souriant, et tirèrent la porte, faisant sonner la clochette. Dès qu'il eut mis un pied dehors, Red frissonna. Le vent fouettait son visage, et le recouvrait de neige. Ils s'aventurèrent dans les rues désertes d'une Safrania immaculée, éclairée seulement par ses lampadaires, laissant des traces de pas dans la neige dans leur sillage. Drôle d'impression que de marcher dans la neige, d'ailleurs. Et surtout, tout était clame. Neige oblige, le nombre de voitures circulant était minime, presque inexistant. Les mains dans les poches de sa veste, Red serrait, sous cette dernière, la Ball de Dracaufeu, qui lui fournissait une douce chaleur, réconfortante. Ils ne croisèrent pas âme qui vive, et se frayèrent un chemin dans la neige jusqu'à l'Arène.

-Et voilà la loge. Bonne chance à vous.

L'hôtesse les laissa ici, alors qu'ils s'efforçaient de faire disparaître la neige de leurs vêtements. Seul un autre dresseur était encore présent, assis dans un fauteuil, et occupé à regarder le match dont il ne loupait pas la moindre miette. Il y avait de quoi en même temps, songea Red. Après s'être installé, et avoir par ailleurs salué leur camarade qui s'était confondu en admiration, les trois dresseurs de Bourg-Palette pouvaient admirer le spectacle. Sur le ring, tout en métal, violacé, lisse, et brillant du plus bel effet, ils pouvaient observer un splendide duel entre un Alakazam et un Lipoutou. Un duel tout en attaques spéciales. L'Alakazam appartenait à Morgane, et excellait dans ses déplacements par téléportation ou lévitation, de même que dans ses vagues d'énergie psychique pure. En face, le Lipoutou du challenger faisait office de véritable tank, immobile et encaissant les dégâts sans coup frémir. Si les attaques psy venaient parfois, c'était bel et bien un ballet de glace qui prédominait dans ses prises de décisions. Dans cette arène épurée au maximum, les pics de glace scintillants illuminaient et magnifiaient le duel.

-Il est très fort ce dresseur, constata Blue, intéressé. Il s'appelle comment ?

-C'est un certain Clément, répondit leur camarade dresseur. Il utilise principalement des Pokémon Psy lui aussi.

-C'est le combat pour quel badge ? continua Red.

-Le huitième. Et ça se ressent, il maîtrise parfaitement ses techniques. Morgane y va à fond avec lui, elle utilise Archie, son Alakazam le plus puissant.

-Ah, c'est vrai, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle ne l'utilisait que très rarement, confirma Blue.

Le dénommé Clément était un jeune adulte, longiligne, la silhouette élégante. De fines lunettes parachevaient son costume raffiné, lui conférant une allure presque princière. Ses gestes étaient légers et tout aussi recherchés que le reste, malgré l'intensité du combat. Oui, on le sentait, il avait véritablement travaillé son apparence, en plus d'être un redoutable dresseur. Red devait avouer en être jaloux. Avec ses vêtements débraillés, parfois même presque trop grands pour lui, il ne pouvait prétendre à une telle prestance.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le combat ne s'éternisa pas. Malgré toute la résistance que put opposer l'Alakazam de Morgane, et malgré la surpuissante attaque Psyko envoyée à bout portant, le Lipoutou, bien entamé, répliqua d'une puissante attaque Avalanche qui recouvrit une bonne partie de l'arène et le Pokémon adverse. Dès lors que la neige eut disparu du terrain, tous purent voir le fier Archie allongé face contre terre, hors de combat.

-L'Alakazam de la Championne est KO ! annonça l'arbitre d'une voix forte.

-Oui ! hurla le speaker par dessus les cris de la foule. L'équipe de Morgane est hors de combat ! La victoire revient donc tout naturellement au challenger, j'ai nommé CLEMENT DE LAVANVILLE !

Dans la loge, les quatre dresseurs présents applaudirent respectueusement en même temps que le public. Oui, un beau combat, c'était certain. Morgane était loin d'afficher une mine déçue, elle semblait même plutôt heureuse lorsqu'elle remit le badge au dresseur. Ce dernier la salua respectueusement, en grande classe, avant de montrer le petit bout de métal à toute l'audience, qui se résumait à un éclat brillant, reflétant la lumière des spots. Puis, il vint l'accrocher à l'arrière de sa cravate, salua une dernière fois le public, avant de doucement prendre leur direction, celle de la loge des challenger.

-Encore bravo ! applaudit Blue lorsque Clément entra dans l'habitacle. Un magnifique combat.

-Je vous en remercie, jeune demoiselle, répondit ce dernier avec un sourire. Un combat disputé, bien que ce ne soit pas le plus dur auquel j'eus à prendre part. Quoi qu'il fut l'un des plus intéressants, du fait que je suis moi-même spécialisé dans les Pokémon de type psy.

-Et vous…

-Pas de vous, voyons ! J'ai beau posséder un langage un brin soutenu, je n'en reste pas moins d'une prime jeunesse.

-Tu possèdes donc tes huit badges ? reprit Red, un peu exaspéré par son attitude.

-En effet.

-Le badge Terre... Tu l'as obtenu face au Champion ?

Green avait demandé ça d'une voix aussi irritée que celle de Red, malgré le ton curieux clairement mis en avant. Alors que leur compagnon de tout à l'heure était appelé pour son combat, les trois dresseurs du Bourg-Palette purent clairement voir le visage de Clément se renfrogner, perdant un instant toute son élégance.

-Malheureusement, je n'ai eu le droit qu'au remplaçant. Mais à dire vrai, aucun dresseur depuis ces huit dernier mois n'a pu obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un match contre le Champion. Je garde cependant l'espoir d'y retourner et de, cette fois, faire face à ce dernier.

-Hum… répondit Red, incapable d'être plus pertinent.

-Il se fait tard. Je suis navré de ne pouvoir rester regarder vos combats, cela aurait été un honneur de voir nos trois nouvelles célébrités disputer un match, mais je crains que l'appel du sommier ne soit plus fort. Bien du courage à vous !

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il quitta la loge, sans se déparer de son attitude. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, Red et Green laissèrent échapper un profond soupir. Blue était perplexe.

-Il est bizarre… A la fois gentleman… et un peu prétentieux.

-Un peu ? Totalement ! s'insurgea Green.

Red partageait clairement l'avis de Green. S'il ne pouvait nier que Clément possédait une véritable classe, il lui avait paru tout à fait imbu de lui-même et insupportable lors des quelques mots qu'ils avaient échangé. Red n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de type superficiel, quand bien même, de ce qu'il avait pu en voir, était-il un puissant dresseur.

Leur attention se reporta sur le match entre le dresseur qui les avait accueillis en loge, et la Championne de Safrania. Selon le panneau d'affichage qui leur faisait face, suspendu au plafond et disponible des quatre côtés afin d'être visible par tous les spectateurs, c'était un combat pour le 4ème badge. Un combat en cinq Pokémon de chaque côté, qui était pour le moment à l'avantage de Morgane, avec trois Pokémon en forme pour elle contre deux pour le challenger. Sur le terrain, c'était un Kadabra qui faisait face à un Roucoups. Ou plutôt, se trouvait en dessous d'un Roucoups. En effet, le Pokémon volant tournoyait à toute vitesse au-dessus du Pokémon adverse, sans doute dans le but de le désarçonner.

Le combat fut bien moins intéressant, il fallait l'avouer. Revenant du distributeur mis à leur disposition, canette à la main, Red remarqua qu'il venait de se terminer, avec la victoire de Morgane. Son Kadabra avait mis à terre les trois derniers Pokémon sans grand mal. Se rasseyant dans son fauteuil à côté de ses deux amis, le garçon entreprit d'ouvrir sa boisson, avec le « pschitt » typique indiquant la bonne ouverture du récipient. Avalant une gorgée du soda, il regarda Morgane serrer la main du Challenger, avant que ce dernier ne se redirige vers eux.

-Pas de chance on dirait… soupira-t-il. Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que je vais obtenir mon badge.

-Encore ? s'étonna Red.

-C'était la troisième fois que j'ai combattu Morgane. Je crois bien que je suis loin d'être doué pour le dressage.

-Il ne faut pas dire ça, l'encouragea Blue, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle lui prit ses mains dans les siennes – Red intercepta un furtif regard assassin de Green – surprenant quelque peu ce dernier. Il les fixait comme sans y croire.

-Reprend la route, et tente une autre Arène. Peut-être auras-tu plus de chance. Et puis, ça t'entraînera toujours.

La proposition était loin d'être bête, c'était certain. Le dresseur hocha la tête silencieusement, et dégagea ses mains, un peu gêné. Il sourit, se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Bon… euh… Et bien bon courage.

Il leur fit un dernier signe de la main, alors que la voix du speaker s'élevait à nouveau dans l'enceinte de l'arène. Il allait sûrement appeler Blue pour son combat, songea Red qui fixait sa canette d'un air un peu absent.

-Pour le prochain combat, nous avons du grand spectacle ! fit la voix enjouée du commentateur. En effet, ce sont des invités de marque qui vont affronter notre Championne ce soir… Mais plus que ça, nous avons décidé de ne pas faire les choses à moitié, et l'arène de Safrania, ainsi que sa Championne, est fière de vous annoncer que le prochain combat sera un combat… TRIO !

Hein ? Un combat trio ? L'esprit de Red ne réagit pas tout de suite à cette information, et il lui fallut au moins une petite dizaine de secondes, et les regards insistants de Green et Blue pour qu'il comprenne.

-Quoi ?! Mais personne ne nous a prévenus !

Il se redressa précipitamment, manquant de renverser son soda. Au bout du ring, Morgane leur lançait un sourire un peu ironique.

-J'aurai du m'en douter, soupira Green, secouant la tête, la main sur son front.

-Oui… nos trois combats aux derniers horaires, c'était prévisible.

Red vida le reste de sa canette d'une traite, en grommelant intérieurement. Il l'aurait su, il se serait peut-être déjà mis dans un état d'esprit de pré-combat d'arène. Là, il était vraiment pris au dépourvu.

-Mesdames messieurs, ils sont les coqueluches de tout Kanto, peut-être vos sauveurs… veuillez accueillir Blue Fraine, Green Chen et Red Suraud !

Alors qu'il pénétrait sur le ring de métal en compagnie de Blue et Green, Red se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise, comme s'il était une sorte d'attraction. En tout cas, le rugissement du public était clair : oui, ils étaient l'événement de la soirée. Les mains dans les poches de sa veste, contre son ventre, Red observait les gradins d'un air un peu perdu. Jamais il n'avait vu une foule en délire comme ça, pas même lors de ses précédentes victoires. En fait, il lui semblait même que les seules fois où il avait vu un public aussi enthousiaste, c'était lors des combats du tournoi de la Ligue Pokémon.

-Pour ce combat, reprit le speaker, nous verrons s'affronter six Pokémon contre six. Les règles adoptées ont été les suivantes : pas d'objets extérieurs, deux Pokémon par challenger, interdiction de remplacer le Pokémon de l'un de ses coéquipiers.

Tchh… Voilà qui changeait considérablement la donne. Red n'allait pas pouvoir profiter de toute son équipe, et devrait compter sur ses deux amis. Non pas qu'il ne leur faisait pas confiance, loin de là… Mais il avait établi une stratégie avec ses six Pokémon qu'il ne pourrait guère appliquer. Quant aux objets, cela ne semblait pas être trop handicapant face aux Pokémon Psy.

-Messieurs, Mademoiselle, les interpella alors l'arbitre dans son costume officiel, la Championne souhaite vous faire savoir que l'interdiction d'utiliser des objets prend en compte vos... Pokédex, c'est comme ça qu'on les appelle ? Enfin, vous aurez compris, j'imagine. Une seule utilisation, et c'est la disqualification pour vous et vos deux compagnons.

Pas de Pokédex ? Red serra l'objet qu'il avait gardé jusque-là dans sa main, à l'intérieur même de sa poche. Ça en revanche, c'était une aide plus qu'appréciable, qui l'avait parfois sorti de situations difficiles, qui s'envolait. Morgane avait sûrement compris le potentiel et l'utilité de l'appareil, et souhaitait les mettre à nu. Le regard dur que Green lançait à la Championne, dont le sourire s'était fait carnassier, prouva à Red que le garçon songeait la même chose.

-Très bien, fit Blue, en sortant son propre Pokédex. Red, Green, je pense qu'il est plus sûr pour nous de les poser, afin d'éviter la tentation de les utiliser.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête, et sortirent à leur tour leurs précieux appareils. Ils les placèrent dans leurs sacs, qu'ils posèrent contre le mur derrière eux. Ils revinrent à leur place, sous les piaffements impatients du public, et le regard pétillant de l'arbitre, qui semblait lui aussi pressé de voir le combat démarrer.

-Championne, Challengers ! Préparez-vous !

Sous les indications de l'arbitre, les 4 combattants se mirent en position, leurs mains sur leurs Poké Balls. Red avait déjà choisi ses deux Pokémon destinés à combattre, qui étaient originellement une petite partie de sa stratégie.

-Le combat est prêt à démarrer, annonça une dernière fois l'arbitre.

-Nous sommes donc prêts à assister à un combat qui s'annonce magnifique ! hurla le speaker dans son micro. Je ne ferai pas l'insulte de vous faire attendre plus longtemps. QUE LE MATCH COMMENCE !

Dès lors que le speaker eut fini sa phrase, six Poké Balls furent envoyées, de manière quasi-simultanée, sur le terrain. Trois de chaque côté. Apparaissant sur le ring de métal violacé, les trois Pokémon qui avaient été les premiers de Red, Green et Blue. Tortank massait ses immenses poings, visiblement prêt à en découdre, pendant que Dracaufeu poussait un rugissement surpuissant, qui fit applaudir le public, à la fois amusés et impressionnés. Oui, son Pokémon aussi était prêt à se battre, sourit Red. Seul le Florizarre de Blue restait plus discret, se contentant de bien ancrer ses pattes sur la surface métallique. En face, Morgane avait envoyé elle aussi ses trois premiers Pokémon. L'Alakazam devait être jeune vu ses moustaches encore peu développées, sans pour autant être aussi courtes que pour un Pokémon femelle. A ses côtés, un Hypnomade, flottant dans les airs, juste quelques dizaine de centimètres au-dessus du sol, en position du lotus. Restait M. Mime, qui comme son nom l'indiquait, faisait… du mime.

Morgane les fixa un petit instant, un large sourire aux lèvres, et une lueur avide dans les yeux. Elle devait avoir attendu ce combat avec impatience. Red retourna sa casquette. Avec ses deux amis, il comptait bien ne pas la décevoir.

-On prend l'initiative ! indiqua Red. Dracaufeu, Tranche sur M. Mime.

Il lui fallait tester un peu Morgane. Red savait, d'après ses souvenirs, que M. Mime était un Pokémon capable de booster de façon non-négligeable une équipe de Pokémon. Et il devait avouer que l'idée d'un Alakazam avec une défense en béton armé ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Il lui fallait donc se séparer sans trop tarder du gêneur. Quant à la raison pour laquelle il privilégiait une attaque physique plutôt que ses traditionnelles attaques Feu, c'était très simple… Les Pokémon Psy, en règle générale, avaient une bien moins bonne défense physique que spéciale, et le Feu frappait, bien évidemment, sur le spécial.

Dracaufeu, dès lors que Red avait indiqué la marche à suivre, avait bondi sur ses puissantes pattes, et en quelques battements de ses ailes, avait foncé droit sur M. Mime. En face, le Pokémon Psy, en réponse, s'était mis à rapidement bouger ses mains devant lui, formant une infime et lumineuse Protection, qui s'étala autour des deux autres Pokémon de Morgane en plus de lui-même. Rugissant, Dracaufeu mit sa patte en avant, toutes griffes dehors. L'attaque fut ralentie par la Protection, comme si la fine membrane refusait de la laisser passer, mais Dracaufeu passa au travers, et acheva son attaque Tranche sur M. Mime, bien qu'elle eut largement perdu en puissance.

Morgane avait alors intimé à Alakazam d'utiliser une Rafale Psy sur Florizarre, choix logique compte tenu du type Poison de son adversaire. Et si le rayon mauve partit bien droit en direction de Florizarre, Tortank s'interposa, et absorba l'attaque à l'aide d'Abri, ne prenant de ce fait aucun dégât. C'était une utilisation remarquable des formidables ressources défensives de Tortank.

-Merci, Green ! sourit Blue. Flori, Croissance !

Comme s'adressant à un soleil invisible, Florizarre se cabra, laissant échapper un doux son. Sa fleur bougea lentement, laissant un peu plus sa senteur se déverser lentement dans l'enceinte de l'arène. Blue boostait ses attaques, une tactique que Red jugeait sûre, quoi que peut-être pas encore assez incisive à ses yeux.

-Hypnomade, Hypnose sur Tortank.

Faisant doucement balancer son pendule, Hypnomade faisait rapidement bouger ses doigts de l'autre main, fixant Tortank d'un regard intense. Mais Tortank, d'un coup de patte, fit trembler le métal violacé du ring, interrompant l'attaque. Pas question qu'il se fasse avoir ainsi.

-La première salve d'attaques vient de s'achever ! hurlait le speaker. Nous pouvons déjà observer un léger avantage pour les challengers, mais la Championne, Morgane, n'est pas en reste ! Que nous prépare-t-elle pour la suite ?

Le bruit du public en délire était, comme d'habitude, lointain aux oreilles de Red. Il les entendait sans les voir. Seul comptait le combat à présent. Il jaugea la situation en une fraction de seconde. Avec une Protection sur le terrain, Red savait que les attaques physiques n'avaient plus vraiment de réel avantage par rapport aux attaques spéciales. Et il possédait bien une attaque susceptible de pouvoir toucher plusieurs Pokémon de Morgane à la fois. Plaçant le bras en extension de son épaule, dans un geste plus spontané que préparé, Red hurla l'ordre suivant.

-On reprend l'initiative ! Rebondifeu sur M. Mime !

-Flori, aide-le avec un Ligotage ! indique Blue.

La jeune fille avait en effet bien jaugé la situation, car M. Mime avait tenté un Clonage. Mais le Ligotage l'empêcha de mener son attaque à bien, et le maintenu en place sans grand mal, pendant que Dracaufeu chargeait sa boule de feu dans la bouche. Puis, il sauta dans les airs, et d'un coup de gueule, envoya la terrible attaque droit sur M. Mime. Florizarre dégagea ses lianes quelques fractions de seconde avant l'attaque, laissant le Pokémon Psy sans autre choix que d'encaisser l'attaque. Il glissa sur la surface lisse du terrain, un mètre en arrière, une grimace sur son visage de bambin. Mais l'attaque n'était pas finie, puisque des gerbes de flammes, assassines, rebondirent tout autour. Hypnomade avait parvenu à les prévoir, et d'une roulade, les esquiva. Alakazam n'eut pas autant de chance, et fut totalement pris au dépourvu quand plusieurs gerbes de flammes lui tombèrent dessus, brûlant sa moustache.

-On continue ! Tu sais ce que tu as à faire Tortank ! souriait Green.

-Attention ! hurla Morgane.

Bien trop tard. Elle avait vu l'attaque se préparer, mais Green et Tortank avaient été plus rapides, puisque le puissant Pokémon, en quelques pas un peu lourds, se trouvait déjà devant l'Alakazam, trop occupé à éteindre les dernières flammes présentes sur son corps. Les crocs de Tortank brillèrent un instant d'un éclat sombre, avant qu'ils ne se referment violemment sur le Pokémon Psy, dans une attaque Morsure. La puissante mâchoire tapait sur les faiblesses du Pokémon Psy. Le placide Alakazam en perdit toute son impassibilité, et fit montre de sa douleur par des grimaces et une longue plainte de sa voix sourde et habituellement calme.

-Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Hypnomade, viens-lui en aide !

La Rafale Psy partit droit sur Tortank, dans son habituelle couleur mauve. Tortank, toujours occupé à mordre Alakazam, n'avait aucune chance d'esquiver cette attaque, à bout portant. Il en lâcha sa prise, et tituba un peu en arrière. Dracaufeu prit les devants, Red profitant de la cohue pour peut-être pouvoir finir Alakazam en une attaque. La Morsure l'avait bien affaibli et, avec un peu de chance, une attaque Tranche pourrait suffire à mettre Alakazam au sol. Dracaufeu avait donc bondi, toutes griffes parées.

-CLAC !

Dracaufeu fut intercepté en plein vol par une puissante gifle, puis une seconde, provenant de M. Mime, le mettant au sol sans plus de cérémonie. Morgane avait anticipé la réaction de Red et avait pris les devants. L'attaque Torgnole était partie si vite que Red ne l'avait guère vue venir.

-Merde, c'est pas le moment ! Dracaufeu, vite !

En effet, en face, Alakazam, qui avait posé un genou au sol, était de retour sur ses deux pattes, et préparait déjà son attaque. Dracaufeu tentait de se redresser, mais restait trop lent. L'attaque l'avait bien sonné. L'onde d'énergie violette, que Red reconnut comme étant une attaque Psyko, partit alors droit vers Dracaufeu. Red serra le poing, conscient que son Pokémon ne parviendrait à l'esquiver, et qu'il y laisserait très sûrement la majeure partie de ses forces.

-Tour Rapide !

Le Pokémon de Green fit alors une chose tout à fait inattendue, qui laissa pantois Red, Blue, Morgane, et l'ensemble de l'assemblée. Rentrant la tête et les pattes dans sa carapace, et se mettant à tournoyer à toute vitesse, le Pokémon partit en trombe. Non pas en direction de l'ennemi, mais bien de Dracaufeu, qui se soutenait avec ses avant-bras. Il reçut le choc dans la gueule, lui faisant pousser un grognement de douleur, et ayant pour effet de le retourner et le projeter plus loin, hors du champ de portée de Psyko. Cette dernière attaque, par ailleurs, s'écrasa sur la carapace tournoyante de Tortank, pour rebondir, et finir sa course au plafond, créant un trou dans ce dernier.

Tout le monde était éberlué. Des débris tombèrent sur le ring, alors que Red regardait Green d'un air mi-impressionné, mi-reconnaissant. Oui… Il valait mieux les dégâts négligeables d'un Tour Rapide à ceux, bien plus handicapants, d'une attaque Psyko.

-C'est incroyable ! rugit la voix du speaker. Alors que le Dracaufeu de Red allait encaisser la puissante attaque de l'Alakazam de Morgane, le Tortank de Green est intervenu, et a attaqué son propre allié d'une attaque Tour Rapide, pour protéger son compagnon ! Une tactique inhabituelle, qui prouve, s'il le fallait encore, le talent de ces dresseurs, et leur abnégation !

De grands et jolis mots tiens ! Red décida de ne pas y porter plus d'attention que cela. Le combat avait été interrompu par l'arbitre un instant, le temps que le personnel de l'Arène dégage les décombres. Red en profita pour souffler un coup, pendant que le speaker continuait de divertir le public, vraiment intéressé par le combat en cours. Dracaufeu se relevait doucement, se massant la gueule, et lançant un léger regard noir à Tortank, qui semblait un peu penaud. Morgane râlait un peu sur le fait qu'il allait falloir faire des réparations dans son Arène, surtout que le trou dans le plafond laissait tomber la neige, qui continuait à tempêter dehors. Cette dernière recouvrait une toute petite zone sur le terrain. Les trois dresseurs eux se rassemblèrent, afin de se concerter.

-Alakazam est vraiment puissant, murmura Green.

-Pourtant, ce n'est pas Archie, indiqua Blue.

-Reste que c'est la menace principale pour le moment. Hypnomade m'a semblé être le moins fort des trois Pokémon.

-Moi aussi. Tortank a réussi à le détourner de son Hypnose très facilement. Morgane est encore en train de nous tester.

-Au passage d'ailleurs Green… Merci. Mais la prochaine fois, utilise une manière plus douce, ricana Red.

-J'y penserai, sourit Green.

-On se concentre donc sur Alakazam pour le moment, termina Blue. Je sais ce que je vais faire pour la suite.

-On te fait confiance.

Ils retournèrent chacun à leur place, alors que les derniers gravats étaient dégagés. L'arbitre vérifia que tous étaient en place, puis siffla la reprise du match. Aussitôt, Blue et Florizarre passèrent à l'action, comme prévu. Une boule de lumière s'échappa de la fleur de Florizarre, pour aller se loger près du plafond, et exploser en chaleur et luminosité. Comme un second soleil, le Zénith réchauffait le terrain de façon exponentielle, et faisait fondre la neige qui tombait par le trou du plafond. Le ring réfléchissait les rayons de ce soleil artificiel de façon incroyable, on aurait presque dit qu'ils se battaient sur un terrain fait de lumière.

Sentant la chaleur s'insinuer autour et en lui, Red ouvrit la fermeture éclair de sa veste à manche longues, et la laissa lentement glisser au sol. Une goutte de sueur perlait déjà sur son front, pour couler jusqu'à son menton. Un sourire éclatant, laissant entrevoir toutes ses dents et la fièvre du combat qui l'habitait, prit place sur son visage.

-Mon sang est bouillant… murmura-t-il.

Green et Blue s'étaient aussi délestés, alors que Morgane, dans sa combinaison, semblait tout bonnement crever de chaud. Elle ne l'enleva cependant pas, sûrement n'avait-elle rien en dessous.

-Tortank, prépare ton Koud'Krane.

Green savait que son Pokémon ne pourrait plus compter sur ses attaques Eau à présent. Il se mit en position, reculant vers eux. Morgane, voyant la démarche, fit lancer un Bouclier sur son équipe, et interrompit l'attaque d'une Rafale Psy d'Hypnomade. Prudent. Mais pas assez pour prévoir la prochaine attaque de Blue.

-Florizarre, Poudre Toxik !

Florizarre expulsa alors sa poudre nocive en direction de l'ennemi, dans un nuage légèrement violacé. Il enveloppa les trois Pokémon Psy, qui commencèrent à toussoter.

-Parfait ! jubila Green, le poing figé dans une position victorieuse.

-Hypnomade, riposte ! Gaz Toxik !

Alors que la Poudre Toxik terminait de faire son office, Hypnomade relâchait envers les trois Pokémon de Red, Green et Blue une épaisse fumée violette. Elle entoura ces derniers, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse réagir.

-Nous voilà à égalité, ricana Morgane, tout en se triturant le col.

La chaleur montait toujours un peu plus dans l'arène. Red transpirait déjà à grosses goûtes, et s'était aussi débarrassé de sa veste à manches courtes, ne lui laissant plus que son t-shirt. Ses mitaines lui collaient aux mains. Green s'était aussi mis en t-shirt, et Blue tentait tant bien que mal avec son chapeau de se donner un peu d'air frais, le secouant tel un éventail. Le public semblait lui aussi en proie à la chaleur, et les cris s'étaient faits plus discrets. Tortank n'était pas dans un état optimal, au contraire de Dracaufeu et Florizarre, qui étaient eux dans leur élément. Seul le poison faisait grimacer Dracaufeu, là où le Pokémon Plante/Poison n'était guère affecté.

Morgane souhaitait donc la jouer comme ça, hein ? Parfait. Essuyant la sueur de son front, Red indiqua d'un regard sa prochaine action à Dracaufeu, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Il avait en effet un atout de choix à sortir de son chapeau. Ou de sa casquette. Il vit une flamme de compréhension briller dans ses yeux, et une sorte de sourire prendre place sur la gueule de Dracaufeu, dévoilant ses crocs.

Le Pokémon puisa la force dans son empoisonnement, surprenant tous les autres dresseurs. Avec une souplesse étonnante, Dracaufeu bondit droit vers un Alakazam surpris, et lui décocha une série de coups rapides et puissants. Morgane regarda impuissante son Pokémon se faire enchaîner par une attaque surpuissante. Le Pokémon fut littéralement jeté au sol, disparaissant presque dans la lumière que le ring réfléchissait. Il ne se releva pas.

-Je vois… murmura Morgane en rappelant son Pokémon. Façade… Très bien ! Flagadoss, viens à moi !

Un Pokémon de Morgane en moins… Voilà qui augurait du bon, songea Red. De leur côté, Dracaufeu et Tortank étaient empoisonnés, là où Florizarre était en pleine forme. En face, Morgane avait un Pokémon au tapis, remplacé par le Flagadoss tout juste appelé, et les deux autres eux aussi empoisonnés, l'avantage était donc clairement de leur côté. La voix du speaker s'éleva dans l'arène, moins enjouée, laissant transparaître son malaise par rapport à la chaleur.

-J'informe le public qu'une vente de glaces a été organisée à l'improviste dans les gradins, suite aux conditions spéciales de combat… Fait chaud ! Le combat est bouillant, on ne s'est pas trompés !

Le combat fut figé un instant, aucun des deux camps ne passant à l'action. Le temps était à l'analyse. Les trois dresseurs échangèrent chacun un regard, pour déterminer ce qu'ils allaient faire, là où Morgane semblait avoir élaboré une stratégie. D'un hochement de tête, Red accepta de rester en retrait pour cette salve, comme les deux autres semblaient le vouloir, restant là en tant que renfort.

-Je m'occupe donc du Flagadoss, indiqua Blue.

-Okay. Dans ce cas, Tortank, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ! Morsure !

-M. Mime, Bouclier encore !

Alors que Tortank utilisait à nouveau son attaque Ténèbres, M. Mime consolidait une fois de plus sa défense, déjà renforcée avec Protection. Il résista donc à l'attaque, sans pour autant rester bien en forme. A côté, Flagadoss visait Dracaufeu de son attaque Vibraqua. Dracaufeu encaissa les ondes aquatiques, bien qu'affaiblies par le Zénith toujours plus brillant, mais commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue. Ce qui était normal, compte tenu du poison qui s'insinuait dans ses veines, Red en était conscient. Mais il s'inquiétait, car le Pokémon de Blue n'avait pas bougé alors qu'elle préparait une action. Le garçon tourna son regard anxieux vers la jeune fille.

-Blue, je te fais confiance… mais…

-C'est pour maintenant. Désolé de te renvoyer tout de suite au bercail… Lance-Soleil !

Tirant sa force du Zénith lancé précédemment, Florizarre, qui avait chargé l'énergie dans sa fleur, la fit transparaître sous forme d'une boule éclatante, avant de diriger un rayon de lumière aveuglant sur Flagadoss, qui le vit arriver droit sur lui, les yeux écarquillés. Red dut se protéger un instant les yeux, la luminosité devenue trop importante. Il sentit son t-shirt flotter à cause de la puissance de l'attaque, lui apportant par ailleurs un très léger rafraîchissement, de bon augure. Mais dès lors que la lumière de l'attaque s'évanouit, on put constater les dégâts. Alors même qu'il avait tout juste été appelé, Flagadoss n'avait pas eu la moindre chance, et était allongé sur le dos, inconscient, baigné dans la lumière du ring. Morgane semblait véritablement agacée, et mourait de chaud, le teint cramoisi de son visage ne trompait pas.

-Flagadoss, reviens ! Noadkoko, à toi !

Deux Pokémon en moins. Le combat était mieux que bien engagé. Le poison continuait cependant de ronger peu à peu la vitalité de leurs Pokémon, Red le savait. Mais il avait un Pokémon facile à abattre en face, et le Zénith ne semblait absolument pas décidé à les quitter. Mais il savait qu'une attaque directe serait sûrement contrée, il allait donc falloir la jouer tactique. Un regard échangé avec Green lui suffit pour en établir une.

-Tortank, Morsure sur M. Mime !

Ne rien laisser paraître… mais mettre Tortank à découvert, et en faire donc un appât pour Noadkoko. Une attaque Plante serait tentante pour Morgane, sur un Pokémon Eau déjà affaibli. Restait à voir si elle allait mordre à l'hameçon. Red avait déjà indiqué d'un geste à Dracaufeu de charger son Lance-Flamme.

-Noadkoko, Martobois !

-Parfait ! Dracaufeu, Lance-Flamme !

Prenant Noadkoko de vitesse, Dracaufeu relâcha son Lance-Flamme, dirigé à bout portant. Red savait que son attaque serait plus rapide que celle de Noadkoko, et Tortank pourrait tranquillement achever M. Mime. Une pierre deux coups !

Mais ça ne se passa pas comme prévu. Une silhouette s'interposa entre Noadkoko et le Lance-Flamme. Et Noadkoko fit mouche sur Tortank, qui s'effondra au sol, KO. Red et Green restèrent interdits.

-J'ai failli me faire avoir… murmura Morgane. Désolé Mimime…

En effet, de l'autre côté, M. Mime gisait seul au sol. C'était lui qui s'était interposé. Une protection suicide… Red devait avouer qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Mieux valait perdre un Pokémon pour en abattre un autre, plutôt que d'en perdre deux. Il la regarda rappeler son Pokémon, pendant que Green faisait de même.

Respirant un peu, Red prit plus de temps pour observer le terrain. Hypnomade, Dracaufeu, Florizarre et Noadkoko restaient sur le terrain. De tous, Dracaufeu était de loin le plus entamé. Red était par ailleurs surpris que Florizarre n'ait pas été réellement visé par les assauts de Morgane pour le moment, avec son type Poison. Sûrement cette dernière se doutait qu'ils ne la laisseraient pas faire, et le gardait pour la fin, ou une ouverture éventuelle. Le public semblait absorbé, et la voix du speaker, bien que lointaine aux oreilles de Red, semblait enjouée. Les glaces et rafraîchissements semblaient faire leur office. En face, Morgane soupirait, alors que le personnel de l'Arène lui amenait enfin un t-shirt léger. Elle ouvrit la fermeture éclair de sa combinaison et s'en débarassa, pour nouer les manches autour de sa taille, et enfila le tee-shirt, tout cela à l'abri des regards grâce à une illusion de ses Pokémon.

Il n'eut cependant pas plus le temps de s'approfondir, puisque Green appelait Arcanin à la rescousse, pendant que Morgane remplaçait M. Mime par un nouvel Alakazam. Il était bien plus expérimenté, ça se voyait à son allure. Ses moustaches étaient touffues, très longues, et son regard vif. Red se tendit légèrement, sentant presque inconsciemment la puissance de ce dernier Pokémon.

-Attention, c'est Archie ! indiqua Blue, les sourcils froncés.

-Elle sort son meilleur Pokémon ? Quel honneur ! ricana Green.

-Il va falloir être prudents…

Le combat allait reprendre, toujours sous le Zénith. En tout cas, il se révélait bien plus riche en surprises que ce à quoi Red s'était attendu. Mais pour le moment, ils gardaient l'avantage. Qui plus est, leurs trois Pokémon profitaient du Zénith.

-Arcanin, Vit. Extrême sur Hypnomade !

Le Pokémon canidé disparut un instant du champ de vision de tout le monde, tant son assaut fut rapide. En tout cas, Red n'avait eu le temps que de voir le Pokémon fléchir les pattes, le tout n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde. Il réapparut quelques mètres plus loin, portant un coup de tout son flanc sur le Pokémon au long nez. Ce dernier glissa sur le métal brillant du ring.

-Archie, Psyko !

Arcanin n'avait pas eu le temps de se dégager. Et l'Alakazam de Morgane en profita pour lui lancer sa puissante attaque Psy. Red put voir Arcanin se cambrer, et même décoller du sol. D'un mouvement d'une de ses cuillères, Archie envoya balader Arcanin vers Dracaufeu, et fit d'une pierre deux coups, en continuant d'affaiblir le Pokémon de Red. Dracaufeu se redressa en grimaçant, de même qu'Arcanin. Les deux Pokémon Feu s'étaient fait avoir en beauté.

Selon l'état de santé de son Pokémon, Red estimait qu'il lui restait tout au plus une seule attaque. Deux avec un peu de chance, mais il ne souhaitait pas trop compter dessus. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Green, qui s'était tendu. Il était vrai qu'Arcanin était le dernier Pokémon que ce dernier pouvait envoyer. Certes, sa défaite n'entraînerait pas l'échec du jeune Chen, mais Red savait qu'il ne voulait pas être un poids pour lui et Blue.

-Red, es-tu capable de faire des sacrifices ?

Alors que Morgane lançait un assaut sur le Florizarre de Blue, une Rafale Psy de Noadkoko que le Pokémon évita, et que Hypnomade se boostait avec Machination, la voix de Green s'était élevée à la gauche de Red. Le garçon éleva haut les sourcils à la question du jeune Chen, gardant la bouche entrouverte, en interrogation. Green tourna son regard vert en direction de son meilleur ami, laissant entrevoir son sérieux. Red comprit alors où il voulait en venir, et retourna son regard sur le combat en souriant.

-Oui, répondit le jeune garçon. Je vais t'offrir ça

-Merci Red.

-Dracaufeu, je sais que c'est ta dernière attaque… Lance-Flamme sur Arcanin.

-Hein ?! s'exclama Blue.

Morgane fixait Red avec surprise. Le speaker lui-même s'était tu. Mais Red savait ce qu'il faisait. Et Dracaufeu avait deviné. Il ne perdit pas de temps, et tant qu'il lui restait suffisamment de forces pour le faire, déversa son brasier sur Arcanin. Le Pokémon de Green ne souffrit pas. Pas le moins du monde. Deux Pokémon Feu sur un terrain, dont un empoisonné, n'étaient pas foncièrement utiles. Green avait eu cette tactique depuis le début, Red le comprenait maintenant. En revanche, un Pokémon Feu surboosté par sa capacité spéciale « Torche », voilà qui allait faire des dégâts ! Arcanin poussa un glapissement de satisfaction, frappant le sol métallique, toujours luminescent, de ses pattes. Voilà qui le rendait destructeur.

Dracaufeu, exténué, posa un genou au sol, haletant, les yeux dans le vide. C'en était fini du combat pour lui. Red prépara sa Ball, alors que Green ordonna son attaque.

-Arcanin… Rebondifeu !

Le Pokémon Feu, profitant de sa formidable vitesse, forma une immense boule de feu dans sa gueule, si chaude qu'ils parvinrent même à en ressentir la chaleur à travers le Zénith. Les flammes de son corps brûlaient plus que jamais lorsqu'il relâcha son attaque, droit vers Noadkoko. Le Pokémon Plante vit à peine arriver l'origine de sa perte, et la boule de feu éclata en plusieurs dizaines de gerbes de flammes, qui plurent sur la partie de terrain de Morgane, brûlant Hypnomade et Alakazam.

Noadkoko, les feuilles calcinées, gisait au sol. Dracaufeu n'était resté conscient que pour voir le résultat de sa coopération. Satisfait, une sorte de sourire prenant place sur sa gueule, il laissa tranquillement sa tête se poser au sol, et sombra dans l'inconscience à son tour.

-Dracaufeu, reviens… Tu as été parfait.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'un Pokémon. Seule Blue en avait encore un autre après Florizarre. Il était encore en parfaite forme. Ironique, quand on sait qu'il était celui le plus désavantagé face au type Psy. En face, ne restaient plus que les deux derniers Pokémon de Morgane. La victoire était proche, Red en était convaincu. Mais pas question de relâcher sa garde, il ne fallait pas vendre la peau de l'Ursaring avant de l'avoir capturé. Les protections de M. Mime devaient être affaiblies avec le temps, et Red possédait un Pokémon qui n'avait pas son pareil pour frapper sur le physique, un formidable attaquant. Il prit l'une de ses Poké Ball, et l'envoya en l'air, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la luminescence du ring continuant à refléter le soleil, qui commençait cependant à s'affaiblir un peu. En sortit un Pokémon relativement chétif de constitution, mais il ne fallait pas s'y tromper.

-Ossatueur !

-Red a appelé son second Pokémon ! Le match peut donc reprendre !

Et autant dire qu'ils n'attendirent pas. Ou tout du moins, Morgane n'attendit pas. Hypnomade avait déjà relancé une Rafale Psy vers Florizarre, là où aucun des trois dresseurs n'avait eu le temps de réagir. Red jura ne pas avoir vu Morgane donner le moindre ordre, ni même faire un signe. C'était comme si elle avait donné l'ordre par… la pensée. Ce qui ne serait guère étonnant en fait. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, et apparut sous la forme d'un grognement rauque et profond de Florizarre, qui subissait son premier véritable assaut de ce combat. Ses faiblesses le rendaient très sensible aux attaques Psy. Frappant les pattes au sol, secouant la tête dans tous les sens, le Pokémon Plante souffrait atrocement. Le public avait poussé une exclamation de surprise.

Red, les dents serrées, observait cette scène en dilemme intérieur. Il pourrait aider Blue, mais ça l'empêchait de faire de son Ossatueur une machine de guerre. Que faire ? La décision fut prise.

-Ossatueur, Danse-Lame !

Il savait qu'il n'agissait pas foncièrement pour le bien direct de l'équipe, mais ainsi, son Pokémon deviendrait un attaquant meurtrier, capable de mettre KO en un coup ses adversaires. Alors qu'Ossatueur exécutait sa chorégraphie, des lames immatérielles se formant autour de lui, Arcanin exécuta une Vit. Extrême sur Hypnomade, afin de stopper son attaque. Red soupira. Fort heureusement, Green avait lui opté pour la décision d'aider Blue, alors même que leur cible restait Alakazam, le Pokémon le plus puissant de Morgane, tant Hypnomade représentait une menace somme toute relative, du fait de son empoisonnement et de son niveau moindre.

-Archie, Psyko, maintenant !

La terrible et puissante attaque Psy partit droit sur Arcanin, à découvert. Le Pokémon Feu poussa un glapissement de douleur, alors qu'une aura violacée l'entourait. Sous les yeux impressionnés du public, Arcanin s'éleva dans les airs, sous la force mentale d'Archie, et valdingua un moment, avant d'être projeté, avec une force impressionnante, contre les vitres de protection séparant les gradins de l'espace du ring. Il retomba lourdement au sol.

-Arcanin ! hurla Green, inquiet.

-Ce n'est pas fini, Hypnomade, Hypnose sur Ossatueur !

Le Pokémon de Red, et Red lui-même furent totalement pris au dépourvu, trop concentrés jusque-là sur l'état du Pokémon de Green. Ossatueur ne put détacher ses yeux du pendule, et s'effondra au sol, poussant de doux ronflements.

-Mince ! grinça Red, les dents serrées.

Le Zénith lui-même les quittait, rendant une puissance un peu plus normale à Arcanin, et un avantage en moins pour leur équipe. Arcanin peinait à se remettre sur ses pattes, les crocs serrés. Blue n'avait pas menti, les attaques de cet Alakazam étaient surpuissantes. Dans tous les cas, en deux attaques Psyko, le Pokémon Feu avait été bien entamé. La situation, pourtant bonne jusque-là, devenait difficile. Pas encore désavantageuse, mais compliquée malgré tout. Red se retrouvait avec un Pokémon endormi, et ça, c'était vraiment son plus gros souci.

-Maintenant, Hypnomade, Dévorêve !

Red savait qu'il allait prendre très cher, et se préparait déjà à éventuellement rappeler son Pokémon, et ne devoir plus que compter sur Blue et Green. Mais avant qu'Hypnomade ait vraiment commencé son attaque, Ossatueur se redressa, un peu hébété encore, une espèce de poudre flottant autour de lui, une graine brisée gisant au sol. Il y eut un moment de flottement, où personne, que ce soit le public ou les combattants, ne comprit ce qui se passait. Sauf une seule, Blue, qui affichait un large sourire satisfait.

-Quoi ? fit Red.

-Parfait Florizarre, exulta Blue. Désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenu Red, j'ai du agir vite.

Elle avait lancé une attaque sur Ossatueur ? Il ne comprenait pas vraiment, et se promit de demander à Blue ce qu'elle avait fait Restait qu'Ossatueur était de nouveau éveillé !

-On change de tactique donc, Hypnose à nouveau !

Hypnomade réitéra son pouvoir hypnotique, mais Ossatueur le soutint sans mal, sans montrer le moindre signe de fatigue. Morgane et Hypnomade s'en montrèrent décontenancés. Ce fut le moment où Arcanin parvint enfin à revenir sur le ring, retrouvant de son assurance et de son énergie.

-Ossatueur, Osmerang, maintenant !

-Arcanin, Morsure !

Armant son os, Ossatueur chargea son attaque. Arcanin, lui, fonçait sur Alakazam. L'os partit droit vers Hypnomade, au moment où le Pokémon Feu refermait sauvagement ses crocs sur Alakazam. Archie tenta de se dégager, poussant des gémissements de douleur, alors que l'os d'Ossatueur avait violemment percuté Hypnomade, déjà affaibli, et mis KO sur le coup. Morgane était totalement désemparée, sachant ce qui l'attendait. Arcanin revint auprès de Green, qui affichait un sourire satisfait. La victoire ne pouvait plus leur échapper. Alakazam montrait de grands signes de faiblesse, un seul autre coup devrait suffire à le mettre à terre.

-Florizarre, pour ce dernier coup, Damoclès !

Prenant un peu de recul, Florizarre se mit alors à charger de tout son corps, puissant et lourd, droit vers le chétif Pokémon Psy. Le coup de la victoire sûrement !

-Ténacité !

Cette simple attaque rendit la scène surréaliste. Sous le regard incrédule de Red, Green et Blue, l'immense Florizarre percuta violemment Alakazam… Mais ce dernier ne bougea guère, tel un roc sur le chemin de Florizarre. Le Pokémon Plante vit ses pattes décoller du sol sous la puissance de l'attaque, et passer au-dessus d'Alakazam, pour atterrir sur le dos, dans un hurlement de douleur, et des exclamations de la part du public.

-Quoi !? s'étrangla Blue.

-Archie, Psyko à présent ! hurla Morgane, sans perdre de temps.

-Merde ! s'exclama Red, agissant lui aussi à toute allure. Ossatueur, dépêche-toi, Massd'os !

Alors que Florizarre se soulevait du sol, entouré de l'habituelle aura violacée, le petit Pokémon Sol fonçait vers Alakazam, son os frottant le sol métallique dans un crissement strident. Et alors que Florizarre se retrouvait projeté au sol, sauvagement, Ossatueur bondissait dans les airs, pour écraser lourdement, de toutes ses forces, sa masse en os sur le crâne d'Alakazam. Le son de la rencontre du crâne du Pokémon Psy avec cet os fut un craquement sinistre, prouvant que ce coup allait laisser des traces. Ossatueur atterrit gracieusement au sol derrière Alakazam, alors qu'il s'effondrait au sol. Florizarre était KO lui aussi. Mais le combat était fini.

-Et bien mesdames et messieurs, quel combat ! hurla le speaker. Et quel final ! Si on m'avait dit ça… Les vainqueurs sont donc LES CHALLENGERS !

L'habituelle ovation éclata à leurs oreilles, forte, très forte. Red soupira profondément, son cœur se remettant à battre normalement, lui qui en avait sûrement loupé un ou deux dans ce dernier assaut inattendu. Green souriait, alors qu'il grattait affectueusement le cou de son Arcanin, qui semblait lui aussi satisfait. Blue en revanche avait foncé droit vers son Florizarre, étendu au sol inconscient, la mine inquiète. Les deux autres dresseurs de Bourg-Palette s'avancèrent vers elle. Green posa tendrement sa main sur l'épaule de Blue.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, des soins et une bonne nuit lui feront du bien… Il a bien combattu.

-Je sais, murmura-t-elle, la voix un peu tremblante. C'est juste que ça me fait toujours mal pour lui… pour eux.

Red resta à l'écart, tentant de retenir un rictus amusé. Ces deux-là… Il fut néanmoins pris par surprise, quand il sentit que l'on prit son bras, pour le lever au-dessus de sa tête. Surpris, il tourna la tête pour découvrir l'arbitre de ce match.

Morgane, après avoir rappelé Archie tout en s'étant assurée qu'il n'allait pas trop mal malgré le dernier coup, vint à leur rencontre. Sa mine était à la fois satisfaite et quelque peu en colère. Red s'en sentit mal à l'aise, un sourire nerveux prenant place sur son visage. C'était vrai que, dans ce combat, ils avaient détruit une partie du toit de l'arène, et envoyé sûrement pour un bon moment au repos forcé son meilleur Pokémon. En tout cas, vu le son qu'avait fait la Massd'Os, Red était prêt à parier qu'il avait au minimum une fêlure au crâne. Blue s'approcha, sous l'épaule d'un Green se voulant réconfortant, et tous deux se mirent à côté de Red, pour faire face à la Championne.

-Et bien… je crois que vous n'avez pas volé votre réputation, ce fut un magnifique combat.

-Merci, répondit légèrement Green, sans la regarder, continuant de couvrir Blue de son regard.

-Par contre, la prochaine fois, évitez de tout détruire, dit-elle d'un ton de reproche.

-Euh… hé hé hé… fit nerveusement Red.

-Néanmoins, vous avez tous les trois mérité votre Badge Marais.

De façon cérémonieuse, elle leur remit chacun le petit morceau de métal prouvant leur victoire. Les trois dresseurs le levèrent vers le public, pour rencontrer leurs applaudissements, leurs cris enthousiastes. Ils avaient été commandés attractions de la soirée, il fallait croire qu'ils n'avaient pas déçu. Eux, qui avaient et continuaient de conquérir Kanto et ses Arènes. Ne restaient à présent que les deux dernières. Auguste, et cet Evan Guilanois…

Quoi qu'il en fut, ils retrouvèrent le froid extérieur et la neige tombant drue avec une certaine flamme en eux. La flamme du devoir accompli, sûrement. Red songea alors à quelque chose.

-Dis Blue, c'était quoi l'attaque que tu as utilisé sur Ossatueur, qui l'a réveillé ?

-Ah ça ? Soucigraine. Ça change la capacité spéciale du Pokémon ciblé en « Insomnia », et réveille donc les Pokémon endormis.

-Soucigraine… Merci en tout cas.

-Il n'y a pas de souci, sourit-elle.

Marchant dans la neige, au pied des immeubles immaculés, les trois dresseurs se dirigèrent vers le Centre Pokémon, pour une bonne nuit de sommeil bien méritée.

* * *

Chapitre 20 done ! A l'origine, il devait couvrir plus d'évènements, mais vu sa longueur, j'ai décidé de le couper en 2. Ne vous plaignez pas, ça fait plus de chapitres pour vous ! Je l'avais fini il y a presque un mois, mais la correction a prit du temps, pour cause de rentrée, de Grenat et moi-même.

Merci d'ailleurs à cette dernière d'être toujours fidèle !

Bon... C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Ah si ! J'ai reposté tous les autres chapitres dans des versions aux textes resserrés, et avec quelques fautes enlevées (surtout dans les premiers chapitres). Ça m'a prit du temps, mais ça, c'est fait ! Manquera plus qu'une recorrection finale, une fois la Fic achevée.

Bien entendu, comme d'habitude, si vous pouvez me laisser une review, ce sera accepté avec grand plaisir, je répond à toutes les reviews signées, qu'elles soient négatives ou non ! Et c'est mon seul salaire, donc si vous voulez me remercier, c'est le meilleur moyen de le faire.

Bonne journée à vous !

Niv'


	21. Boucler la boucle

Bonjour à tous !

Ah, ça fait du bien de poster un peu de Kanto's Story. Enfin, un peu... C'est un bel euphémisme. Le chapitre qui vous attend est particulièrement long, en partie pour compenser mon temps de parution abominable. Il est bien passé par la case correction, et est donc au poil, bien bichonné comme il faut, et n'attend plus qu'on le lise.

Donc : bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 21 :** Boucler la boucle

Les flammes brillaient dans les yeux de Red, tourbillonnantes entre les nuées blanches que formaient les flocons de neige. Ou plutôt, le véritable blizzard qui accompagnait ce combat, une tempête qui tombait depuis le sommet du cratère servant d'arène au Champion de feu. Un combat singulier, dans le froid, et pourtant ardent. Le sang de Red était bouillant, et son sourire déterminé.

-Lokhlass, Vibraqua !

Il était en bonne posture, Auguste ne devait pas avoir le temps de répliquer. Clairement, Red savait qu'il devait imposer son rythme, étouffer les flammes avant qu'elles ne deviennent réellement dangereuses. Mais le vieux champion en avait vu d'autres, et son Magmar, habilement, avait esquivé l'attaque en se cachant derrière l'un des rochers volcaniques, noir, de l'arène. Auguste avait l'avantage de parfaitement connaître le terrain, son arène à l'intérieur même du cratère du volcan. Une arène impressionnante et spécifique, unique comparée aux autres.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cela n'avait guère empêché Red de déjà mettre à terre deux de ses Pokémon, là où Auguste n'avait mis hors de combat que son Ossatueur. Il avait l'avantage, et il comptait bien le garder. Le blizzard n'avait aucun effet sur Lokhlass, et les Pokémon de son adversaire étaient loin de pouvoir dire de même.

-Magmar, Déflagration !

-Lokhlass, tu sais ce que tu as à faire, Laser-Glace !

La surpuissante attaque feu illumina le cratère de sa chatoyante lumière, se dirigeant vers Lokhlass. Red avait prévu le coup, et de son Laser-Glace, le Pokémon avait créé un mur protecteur, sur lequel l'attaque feu vint se heurter. Loin de l'arrêter, l'attaque fut néanmoins bien atténuée lorsqu'elle atteignit son Pokémon. Red se frotta le nez, enlevant la goutte qui y coulait, due au froid, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

-On ne lâchera rien ! indiqua le dresseur à son adversaire.

-Je vois ça, sourit Auguste. Magmar, Ebullilave !

Red n'avait pas vu cette attaque venir. Et il se retrouva pris au dépourvu lorsqu'il découvrit de véritables jets de lave projetés droit vers son Pokémon depuis le sol. Lokhlass poussa un cri de douleur, faisant frissonner légèrement le garçon. Il n'aimait pas du tout ça.

-Ne baisse jamais ta garde !

-Je sais Green, répondit Red, un peu agacé.

Il n'avait pas besoin de son meilleur ami pour se rendre compte de son erreur, tout de même. Quand bien même lui et Blue avaient battu Auguste avant Red. Il leur jeta un regard furtif. Ils affichaient une mine relativement confiante malgré tout. Oui, ils avaient confiance en lui. Red reporta son attention sur le terrain. Magmar se servait de la chaleur du sol pour compenser le froid de l'air, et en tirer de la puissance. L'endroit où il se trouvait était légèrement rougeoyant… Et vu comment Lokhlass grimaçait, ses attaques feu en profitaient largement. Mais Red remarqua autre chose, quelque chose qui lui arracha un rictus carnassier.

Il était temps de le prendre à son propre jeu !

-Lokhlass, Surf !

-C'est inutile ! prévint Auguste.

En effet, dès lors que les flots invoqués par Lokhlass commencèrent à se déverser dans l'enceinte du cratère, Magmar, d'un bond souple, était allé se réfugier au sommet du plus gros rocher de l'arène, comme il l'avait déjà fait une fois auparavant. Mais le sourire de Red s'élargit.

-Lokhlass, concentre ton attaque sur le creux où se trouvait Magmar !

Red jurait que derrière ses lunettes noires, les yeux d'Auguste s'étaient écarquillés de surprise, et peut-être un peu d'horreur. Alors que les flots se dégageaient, le creux désigné restait inondé d'eau. Une partie plus proche de la chaleur du sol, donnant accès à la chaleur, certes… mais surtout une cuve, qu'on pouvait inonder si on s'en prenait la peine. Voilà qui rendait cet avantage inutilisable pour Magmar. Et le blizzard était de son côté.

-Pas mal, convint Auguste. Magmar, Brouillard !

Voilà qu'à présent, Auguste changeait de stratégie. En quelques secondes, le terrain fut entièrement recouvert d'une épaisse brume noirâtre. Red ne pouvait plus voir où se trouvait le Magmar de là où il dirigeait son équipe, et il pouvait voir l'air inquiet s'installer sur le visage de son Pokémon. D'un regard, il lui demandait que faire pour la suite.

-Vous voulez jouer à ça ? Très bien ! Lokhlass, Grêle !

Les flocons de neige du blizzard commencèrent à se compacter sur l'aire de combat, formant des grêlons solides, à l'aspect meurtrier. Red, Blue, Green et Auguste se trouvaient à l'abri, près des rochers, mais Magmar et Lokhlass eux allaient combattre dans cette grêle. A défaut de pouvoir être sûr de le toucher à présent, Grêle affaiblirait son adversaire petit à petit. Et il avait besoin de souffler, quoi qu'il en dise, Lokhlass était bien affaibli.

Magmar surgit néanmoins de la fumée, droit vers Lokhlass, son poing enflammé contracté au-dessus de lui. Le Pokémon de Red ne put rien faire pour l'éviter, et encaissa le Poing de Feu à la tête, une attaque à l'apparence singulièrement dévastatrice. Mais le Pokémon tenait bon, et parvint à rester accroché au sol volcanique. A peu de chose près, le garçon était convaincu que son Pokémon y serait passé. Il avait de la chance… Que faire ?

-Magmar, Feinte !

Le Pokémon bondit à nouveau du sol volcanique, puis au dernier moment plongea pour attaquer par le bas et non le haut. Une attaque impossible à louper hein ? Red, comprenant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative, attendit le tout dernier moment, avant de hurler :

-Hydrocanon, maintenant !

Magmar toucha Lokhlass au moment précis où le Pokémon relâchait toute la puissance de l'eau sur son adversaire. Les deux Pokémon furent violemment projetés en arrière, du côté de leurs Dresseurs. Le Pokémon eau et glace de Red était allé se ficher contre la paroi rocheuse.

Red s'était aussitôt précipité auprès de Lokhlass, inquiet. Et il avait raison de l'être, son Pokémon avait été mis KO par la dernière attaque du Magmar. Il s'y était préparé, mais n'aimait pas pour autant cette tournure des choses. Même si de l'autre côté du ring, le brouillard se dissipait, prouvant que le Magmar aussi était KO. Match nul sur ce duel.

-Le Magmar du Champion et le Lokhlass du challenger sont tous les deux KO ! annonça l'arbitre, de la plate-forme où il se trouvait. Les dresseurs sont appelés à choisir leur prochain Pokémon.

-Bien joué Red, l'encouragea Blue. Le sacrifice de Lokhlass était nécessaire.

-Merci Blue, répondit Red d'une voix un peu faible.

-Fais attention pour la suite, recommanda Green.

Red rappela son Pokémon dans sa Ball, pensif. Cela valait-il vraiment le coup ? Magmar était le Pokémon le plus puissant d'Auguste, et sans Lokhlass, il perdait un précieux allié. Mais le sacrifice pour vaincre Magmar avait été nécessaire. Il avait néanmoins aussi installé la grêle pour quelques minutes encore. Mais tous les Pokémon, y compris les siens à présent, allaient subir le contrecoup. Le sol volcanique fumait, faisant s'évaporer les grêlons, empêchant leur amoncellement.

Auguste, de l'autre côté de l'arène, après s'être assuré de la santé de son Pokémon, l'avait rappelé. Et il avait d'ores et déjà sorti la Ball de son prochain Pokémon, et était prêt à l'appeler.

-Feunard, à ton tour ! appela Auguste.

Red se remit en place, prenant la Poké Ball suivante. Feunard, un Pokémon relativement rapide… Mais moins que le Galopa qu'Ossatueur avait mis en échec juste avant. Ou que le Arcanin, qui avait certes eu Ossatueur, mais s'était vite incliné face à Lokhlass. Red devait cependant imprimer son rythme, c'était la clé de ce combat. Et il avait le Pokémon parfait pour cela, rapide et meurtrier pour les Pokémon de type feu.

-Ptéra, c'est à toi de te battre ! fit Red en lançant la Poké Ball.

Le Pokémon préhistorique prit place sur le terrain, volant à travers le blizzard et la neige mêlée, avec une grâce étonnante pour un Pokémon à l'aspect si carnassier. Auguste, en face, souriait en regardant le Pokémon. Red aussi. C'était grâce à lui qu'il avait pu l'obtenir, et le scientifique devait sûrement être intéressé à l'idée de combattre un tel Pokémon. Il revint à hauteur du ring, faisant face au Feunard qui avait pris place sur un des rochers, avec une allure fière, voire altière.

-Le combat peut reprendre ! annonça l'arbitre.

-Première chose à faire, Zénith ! cria Auguste.

Feunard, suite à celui de son maître, poussa un long cri. Une boule lumineuse s'échappa de sa bouche, s'envolant dans les airs, et arrosant le terrain de lumière. Un soleil artificiel, réchauffant la roche volcanique, qui avait déjà recommencé à rougir. Celle-ci dégageait désormais assez de chaleur pour faire fondre la glace du blizzard environnant, qui devenait vapeur avant même de toucher le sol. Changement radical de climat s'il en était.

Mais Red savait comment gérer le Zénith à présent, son précédent combat, contre Morgane, s'était fait sous les mêmes conditions. Même si contre Auguste, ce serait sûrement plus difficile.

-Ptéra, Hâte !

-Feunard, Déflagration !

Le Pokémon de Red commença à booster sa vitesse, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas pour autant d'encaisser l'attaque. Boosté par le Zénith, Déflagration était désormais susceptible de pouvoir blesser Ptéra, là où en temps normal, elle ne lui aurait pas fait grand chose. Mais Red était aussi sûr d'être le plus rapide à présent. Il était temps d'augmenter la pression.

-Agrippe Feunard ! Chute-Libre !

Tel un oiseau de proie, Ptéra fondit sur le renard à neuf queues, et l'enserra dans ses serres avant de monter haut, très haut, dépassant le soleil de Zénith, sortant du cratère. Toutes les personnes présentes dans le cratère se couvraient les yeux pour ne pas regarder le Zénith, tout en gardant le regard levé, cherchant les deux Pokémon du regard. Puis, on vit une ombre transpercer le soleil, tomber à toute vitesse. Et Feunard s'écrasa sur les roches noires du volcan, faisant voler des nuages de poussière volcanique. Ptéra arriva à son tour, s'arrêtant un mètre au-dessus du sol, en vol stationnaire.

-Feunard, remets-toi sur pattes ! implora Auguste.

-On en profite ! Eboulement, maintenant !

Feunard était fait, incapable de se relever assez rapidement pour éviter l'attaque. De lourdes pierres se détachaient déjà du haut du cratère, sous l'attaque de Ptéra, tombant droit vers le Pokémon de feu. Et en quelques secondes, il fut lourdement écrasé par les pierres, qui roulèrent tout autour, pour dévoiler Feunard. KO.

-Le Feunard du Champion est mis hors de combat ! annonça l'arbitre. Le Champion est prié d'appeler son Pokémon suivant.

Auguste rappela son Pokémon, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Paradoxalement, même s'il perdait, il était satisfait. Red profita de ce moment de pause pour enlever sa veste, la chaleur du Zénith réchauffant l'arène. Décidément, il enchaînait les combats sous climat… Mais trop de climat tuait le plaisir d'utiliser les climats, aussi le garçon espérait que les futurs combats seraient plus traditionnels. Le nouveau Pokémon d'Auguste arriva finalement sur le terrain. Un Pokémon peu imposant, qui surprit un peu Red. Rouge et jaune, avec une fourrure dense, il ne le connaissait pas. Il pointa son Pokédex sur le Pokémon.

« Pyroli, le Pokémon Flamme. Type Feu. Il peut baisser sa température interne jusqu'à 900°C, mais lorsqu'il doit combattre, il peut chauffer l'air qu'il inspire jusqu'à 1700°C. »

-Une évolution d'Evoli ? Ils sont rares pourtant, fit remarquer Red.

-Tu devrais aller voir ton ami Léo, indiqua Auguste en souriant. Le bougre possède un véritable élevage d'Evoli.

Voilà quelque chose qu'il lui fallait mettre dans un coin de son esprit, un Pokémon aussi rare qu'Evoli serait un ajout intéressant à son équipe. Mais pour le moment, il devait battre Pyroli.

-Le combat peut reprendre !

-Attaque Lance-Flamme ! fit aussitôt Auguste.

-Ptéra, sur ta droite, vite !

Il en fallut de peu pour éviter le puissant souffle enflammé, qui termina sa course sur la paroi, faisant s'effondrer quelques roches. Blue et Green sursautèrent un peu par ailleurs quand ces derniers tombèrent sur leur abri. Toujours sous l'impulsion de Red, Ptéra fondit droit vers le Pyroli, pour lui infliger une attaque Bélier très puissante. Red profitait de la capacité spéciale Tête de Roc de son Pokémon pour utiliser ces puissantes attaques à dégâts de recul. Pyroli fut expulsé trois mètres plus loin, mais par ses puissantes pattes, il se remit en place très rapidement.

Auguste n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et Pyroli bondit, pour piéger Ptéra dans une Danseflamme très rapide, lancée juste après l'attaque Bélier. Une magnifique manœuvre d'Auguste aux yeux de Red, qui était plus agréablement impressionné que mécontent. Profitant de la surprise de Red et de son Pokémon, il enchaîna aussitôt avec une attaque Morsure très puissante, que Ptéra ne pouvait éviter, bloqué entre les colonnes de flammes.

-Plus costaud qu'il n'en a l'air, murmura Red.

Il devait agir, vite et bien. Se débarrasser de Pyroli pour le moment !

-Tête de Fer !

Ptéra parvint à se rétablir, et après s'être brièvement concentré, sa tête s'illumina d'un reflet métallique, avant qu'il ne l'abatte sur Pyroli, l'envoyant hors de la portée de la cage de feu. Au moins une bonne chose de faite. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être que la Danseflamme allait bientôt s'arrêter… et si ce n'était pas le cas, il essayerait de s'en dégager de lui-même. Mais comment faire pour avoir ce Pyroli ?

En passant un regard sur l'ensemble du terrain, Red se rappela alors de quelque chose. Un sourire carnassier lui vint aux lèvres. Oh oui, il avait oublié ça… Et il était prêt à parier qu'Auguste aussi. Finalement, il lui fallait se dégager de la Danseflamme au plus vite.

-Ptéra, Vol !

Les colonnes de feu ne monteraient pas assez haut pour le suivre dans les airs. Ptéra s'envola, et la manœuvre eut en effet l'effet escompté. Voilà une chose de faite, même si l'attaque n'était pas utilisée de manière offensive. Néanmoins, Auguste ne comptait pas se laisser faire, et avec Pyroli, ils prirent l'initiative.

-Purédpois !

Alors que Ptéra revenait sur le ring, Pyroi, après avoir pris de l'élan sur les rochers qui sortaient du sol pour bondir, lui cracha une fumée pestilentielle directement à la tête. Red croisa les doigts un instant, il ne fallait surtout pas que son Pokémon soit empoisonné par l'attaque. Il l'entendit toussoter, mais lorsque la fumée se dissipa, le Pokémon ne montrait pas de signe d'empoisonnement, ce que la fiche Pokédex de Ptéra confirmait.

C'était à présent le moment de mettre la tactique en place.

-Ptéra, Chute Libre !

A nouveau, le Pokémon préhistorique se saisit du Pokémon d'Auguste, Pyroli cette fois, et s'envola dans les airs avec lui.

-Si tu penses m'avoir à nouveau avec ton combo Chute-Libre suivi d'Eboulement, tu rêves, indiqua le Champion.

-Justement, je n'y pense pas.

Auguste fixa le Dresseur sans comprendre, alors que le sourire de Red s'élargissait. Il ne fallait pas oublier le terrain.

-Ptéra ! hurla-t-il pour qu'il l'entende d'en haut. Positionne-toi bien au-dessus du creux de l'arène ! Et lâche-le là !

Red vit la bouche dAuguste s'ouvrir en grand, d'horreur, et ses yeux devaient sûrement s'être écarquillés derrière ses lunettes noires. Derrière Red en revanche, Green et Blue faisaient savoir leur approbation et joie à grands cris. A nouveau, une ombre commença à apparaître dans les airs, se rapprochant. Pyroli. Le Pokémon tombait droit vers le creux, encore rempli par l'eau de Surf.

Pyroli atterrit droit dedans, lourdement, vidant le bassin d'eau, qui éclaboussa tout le sol de l'arène. Le Pokémon ne se releva pas, mis KO par la combinaison de la chute et de l'eau. Auguste rappela son Pokémon sans un mot. Puis sortit une autre Ball.

-Dracaufeu, à toi.

Surprise. Red ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Un Dracaufeu. Face à Ptéra se trouvait un Dracaufeu, Pokémon qu'il connaissait bien, puisque son compagnon d'aventure en était devenu un, après avoir été un Salamèche puis un Reptincel. Celui d'Auguste était plus vieux, plus imposant aussi.

-Je sais que tu connais bien ce Pokémon. Me feras-tu l'honneur de savoir lequel de nous deux possède le meilleur Dracaufeu ? Après tout, je n'ai plus beaucoup de chances de gagner à présent.

Red sentit l'excitation monter en lui. Un combat de Dracaufeu… Il sentait à sa ceinture la chaleur venir de la Ball de son ami. Lui aussi avait envie de le faire. Oui, assurément, ils allaient le faire.

-Ptéra, reviens, tu as très bien combattu, fit Red, contenant le tremblement d'excitation de sa voix. Dracaufeu, à toi !

Comme toujours, il apparut en poussant un intense rugissement dirigé vers les airs. A présent que les deux Pokémon étaient face à face, Red pouvait constater la différence entre les deux. Son Dracaufeu devait bien faire un bon demi-mètre de moins que le Dracaufeu d'Auguste. Assez impressionnant à voir.

-Merci de m'accorder cette faveur Red, sourit Auguste. Ton meilleur Pokémon.

-C'est la moindre des choses.

Tout comme leurs dragons de feu, les deux dresseurs aussi se faisaient face, souriants, le regard pétillant de cette joie de pouvoir se défier ainsi, à armes égales. Red allait montrer à Auguste toute la fougue de sa jeunesse.

-Le combat peut reprendre ! annonça l'arbitre. Dracaufeu contre Dracaufeu ! C'est parti !

Dès qu'il eut baissé le bras, les deux Pokémon s'élancèrent dans les airs, sous l'ordre de leurs dresseurs. Accompagné d'un geste déterminé de la main, Red intima à Dracaufeu de commencer avec une Lame d'Air. D'un coup d'aile, le Pokémon avait fendu le vide, créant une onde de choc tranchante, se dirigeant droit vers le Dracaufeu d'Auguste. Un simple tonneau de la part du Pokémon avait suffi pour éviter l'attaque. L'onde de choc termina dans la paroi, ouvrant une fissure qui laissa tomber quelques caillasses. Le Dracaufeu d'Auguste n'avait pas eu besoin d'un mouvement de plus que ce tonneau, l'esquive avait été nette, propre, précise. La contre-attaque le fut tout autant.

-Dracaufeu, Cru-Aile !

L'immense Dracaufeu d'Auguste avait foncé sur celui de Red, et asséna un violent coup d'aile dans l'estomac de ce dernier, l'entraînant jusque dans la paroi, où il l'encastra. Des éclats de pierre tombèrent jusque sur le terrain, obligeant Red à se couvrir par précaution. Mais le garçon pensait plus au combat qu'à sa sécurité, et fixait le ciel d'un air inquiet.

-Merde ! Dracaufeu, tu vas bien ?! hurla Red.

Un grognement lui parvint. Le Dracaufeu d'Auguste le maintenait contre la roche, et malgré tous ses efforts, visibles par ses dents serrées, il ne parvenait pas à se dégager.

-Rebondifeu, dit simplement Auguste.

-Non !

Impuissant, Red vit son Pokémon se prendre la boule enflammée en pleine tête, une attaque lancée à quelques centimètres de sa gueule. Son Pokémon tenait bien l'attaque feu, mais était à la merci de l'autre. Red comprenait que son Dracaufeu ne pourrait pas lutter sur la force physique pure, il était bien inférieur sur ce terrain-là. Le Dracaufeu d'Auguste était plus puissant, plus imposant... mais il devait trouver un moyen de se dégager.

-Dracaufeu ! appela à nouveau Red. Morsure !

Alors que l'autre Pokémon chargeait une seconde boule enflammée, son compagnon ouvrit grand sa gueule, et planta ses crocs dans le cou de son adversaire, de façon sauvage et violente. Le Dracaufeu d'Auguste poussa un hurlement de douleur, avant de se retirer, volant loin du Dracaufeu de Red, qui s'élança à nouveau dans les airs, pour se placer au-dessus de son opposant. Le garçon soupira de soulagement. Maintenant, c'était à son tour d'agir. D'un regard, il fit savoir à Dracaufeu la tactique qui allait suivre. L'éclat qu'il vit briller dans ses yeux lui confirma qu'il avait compris.

-Lance-Flamme !

-Fais attention Dracaufeu ! prévint Auguste, d'une voix forte.

Le jet enflammé, lancé tout droit sur son adversaire, fut largement évité par le Dracaufeu ennemi, qui était passé prestement par dessous. Détail qui fit apparaître un sourire carnassier sur le visage de Red.

-Queue de Fer, maintenant !

Prenant Auguste de surprise et de vitesse, Red et Dracaufeu avaient agi à contre rythme. La première attaque n'avait été qu'une feinte, et profitant des mouvements certes efficaces, mais aussi plus lents du Dracaufeu d'Auguste, le Pokémon du garçon, d'une roulade aérienne, s'était retourné, queue tendue en avant, prenant une teinte métallique des plus meurtrières. Cette dernière faucha le Pokémon d'Auguste en plein flanc, l'expédiant sans plus de mesure au sol, dans un choc bruyant. Dracaufeu vint atterrir à son tour, du côté de son Dresseur. Red leva le pouce en sa direction, un sourire satisfait. La manœuvre avait été parfaite.

-Joli, Red ! s'exclama Green, enthousiaste.

Red lui rendit un sourire. Blue et Green avaient confiance en lui, c'était bon signe. Il avait ses chances.

-Ce n'est pas fini pour autant ! indiqua Auguste, d'une voix ferme.

Comme pour confirmer les dires du vieux dresseur, son dragon se redressait, un peu haletant, mais loin d'être véritablement mal en point. Red retint un hoquet de surprise. Comment diable son Dracaufeu pouvait il sortir en si bonne forme d'une attaque Queue de Fer à bout portant ? Sans compter l'atterrissage des plus brutaux ! Décidément, ce Dracaufeu était une véritable force de la nature.

-Frappe-Atlas ! ordonna Auguste, tendant la main devant lui.

Le Pokémon de Red, un peu pris au dépourvu lui aussi, ne put éviter l'attaque. Il se retrouva serré dans les bras du Pokémon adverse, qui s'envola avec lui, haut dans le cratère. Avant, en un looping, de se rediriger vers le sol, très vite, et le lâcher au dernier moment, alors que le Dracaufeu d'Auguste redressait de justesse. A nouveau le choc fut terrible, faisant voler de la poussière noire et des éclats de pierre aux pieds des deux dresseurs, et des deux spectateurs.

-Relève-toi, Dracaufeu ! Je sais que tu en as encore dans le ventre !

Répondant à son dresseur, le Dracaufeu de Red émergea lentement du nuage de poussière. Il était plus amoché que celui d'Auguste, mais avait en effet encore de quoi combattre.

-Déflagration ! ordonna alors Auguste.

Les puissantes flammes de l'attaque de feu se dirigèrent droit vers le Dracaufeu de Red. Elles avaient la forme parfaitement reconnaissable du kanji « Hi », le feu. Mais le compagnon du jeune dresseur repoussa l'attaque de ses puissantes ailes, le regard dur, poussant un cri intense. Il ne voulait pas perdre, ce n'était ni sa volonté, ni celle de son dresseur.

-Comment ?!

-On ne tombera pas aussi facilement, prévint Red. Dracogriffe !

D'un bond, soutenu par ses puissantes ailes, Dracaufeu avait sorti ses griffes, droit devant lui, pour attaquer son adversaire. Mais le Pokémon d'Auguste s'était envolé, et les griffes du dragon n'abîmèrent que la roche, profondément. Ne perdant pas une seconde qui pourrait lui être fatale, il décolla à son tour, crachant une puissante gerbe de flamme, que le Dracaufeu adverse esquiva sans grand mal encore une fois. S'il manquait de vitesse, sa technique était parfaite. Sûrement grâce aux années d'entraînement que le Pokémon avait eu avec Auguste, l'expérience.

La riposte ne se fit pas attendre par ailleurs, car ce fut au tour du Dracaufeu de Red d'éviter un Lance-Flamme. L'esquive avait été bien moins propre. A vrai dire, le compagnon du garçon avait failli se prendre la paroi du volcan dans son esquive, et ce ne fut que par réflexe – Dracaufeu ayant littéralement marché à l'horizontale contre la paroi avant de s'envoler à nouveau – qu'il s'en sortit indemne. En revanche, il n'évita guère l'attaque Tranche, qui lui arracha un hurlement de douleur.

Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, à nouveau Dracaufeu planta ses crocs dans la chair du Pokémon d'Auguste, qui hurla à son tour.

-Rebondifeu ! hurlèrent en même temps les deux dresseurs.

Les deux boules de feu se percutèrent, et séparèrent enfin les deux Pokémon, qui atterrirent chacun en catastrophe au sol, du côté de leurs dresseurs. Red était inquiet. Son Dracaufeu était épuisé, il ne pourrait tenir bien longtemps. En face, celui d'Auguste n'en menait pas large non plus.

-Une dernière attaque… murmura Red.

Il devait mettre au tapis le Pokémon adverse en un seul coup. L'erreur n'était pas permise. Auguste en face avait une mine soucieuse aussi. Le garçon savait que le Champion en était venu à la même conclusion.

-Dracaufeu, commença Red.

-Attaque, enchaîna Auguste.

-RAFALE FEU ! hurlèrent les deux dresseurs.

Ce fut un spectacle des plus impressionnants. Les deux dragons orangés furent comme entourés d'une aura enflammée, bouillonnante et tourbillonnante, qui réchauffait tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux. L'air s'était mis à miroiter, les roches à rougir de plus en plus. La lumière aveuglait même Red, qui devait se couvrir les yeux pour y voir quoi que ce soit Les deux Pokémon chargeaient l'ultime attaque feu, la plus puissante. Ce fut comme si l'espace d'un instant, deux colonnes de lave s'étaient formées dans ce volcan éteint.

Les deux Pokémon puisaient dans leurs ressources, dans la chaleur et la force des flammes. Red regarda son propre Dracaufeu avec une fascination presque morbide. Tous ses muscles étaient contractés. Un instant, les flammes disparurent, absorbées par la bouche des deux Pokémon. La seconde d'après, un torrent de flammes, plus immense que ce qu'ils avaient jamais vu, partit de chacune des gueules des Pokémon, illuminant le ring de leurs reflets orangés, faisant monter la température d'une dizaine de degrés d'un seul coup. Les deux attaques se percutèrent, intensifiant la lumière. Red entendait son Dracaufeu hurler de toutes ses forces tout en crachant ses flammes. Il voulait gagner. Puis, il ne put continuer à regarder.

Finalement, la température baissa. Et les flammes disparurent. Chacun put ouvrir les yeux. Green et Blue, sur le côté, retenaient leur souffle. Auguste était absolument abasourdi. Et Red restait bouche-bée.

Dracaufeu gisait au sol. Son Dracaufeu.

-Le Pokémon du challenger est hors de combat ! annonça l'arbitre, au bout de quelques secondes, d'une voix un peu faible. Le challenger est…

Red n'entendit pas la suite. Il s'était approché de son Pokémon, un peu tremblant. Le Dracaufeu d'Auguste, en face, était toujours debout, mais plus haletant que jamais, presque à tomber au sol, lui aussi. Son Dracaufeu avait perdu. Red s'agenouilla à ses côtés, et avec des gestes d'une douceur infinie, caressa la tête de son Pokémon. Ce dernier entrouvrit un peu les yeux, suffisamment pour laisser transparaître sa déception de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. Red ne put que répondre par un sourire réconfortant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as été plus formidable qu'il ne le fallait.

Son Pokémon hocha doucement la tête, avant de refermer les yeux. Red releva la tête, découvrant Auguste, qui avait quitté sa place. Le vieil homme le regardait par-dessus ses lunettes, une légère étincelle de joie pétillant dans ses yeux.

-Il semblerait que votre Dracaufeu soit meilleur que le mien, soupira Red, avec un sourire un brin triste, mais sincère.

-C'est juste, convint Auguste. Mais il possède l'expérience, cela fait des années que je l'entraîne. Ton Pokémon n'a pas démérité.

-Reste qu'il est mon plus puissant allié, et qu'il n'a pas été capable de vaincre le vôtre.

Red mit la main à sa ceinture, pour prendre la Poké Ball de Dracaufeu, et rappela son Pokémon à l'abri. Puis, il se saisit d'une autre sphère, et lança un nouveau regard à Auguste

-Le combat n'est pas terminé, sourit Red. J'ai encore deux Pokémon.

Auguste soupira, avant de laisser apparaître un sourire sous sa moustache. Il prit l'autre main de Red, et laissa tomber un morceau de métal à l'intérieur. Interloqué, Red découvrit le badge Volcan, celui de l'Arène d'Auguste, celui qu'il avait remis en jeu alors que le Champion le lui avait confié.

-Le combat est fini, contra Auguste d'un ton joyeux. Mon Dracaufeu est certes encore debout, mais il ne peut plus lancer la moindre attaque, ni même esquiver l'une des tiennes. Même ton plus faible Pokémon en viendrait à bout.

Red resta un moment interdit. Puis hocha la tête. Oui. Le dernier duel avait puisé toutes les forces de chacun de leurs Pokémon. Et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Son Dracaufeu était parvenu à rivaliser avec celui d'Auguste, un Pokémon qu'il entraînait depuis des années. C'était quand même quelque chose, même s'il avait perdu le duel.

Ayant compris que le combat était fini, Green et Blue avaient rejoint les deux dresseurs sur le ring. Le meilleur ami de Red lui fit un large sourire, avant de lui enfoncer un peu plus la casquette sur la tête, dans un geste joyeux.

-Joli combat, champion. T'es digne d'être mon rival après tout.

-Je peux dire la même chose de toi, rétorqua Red, en donnant un léger coup de poing dans le bras de son ami.

Green haussa les épaules. Red retourna alors son regard vers le vieux Champion, qui avait rappelé son Pokémon. Il s'éloignait déjà des trois dresseurs de Bourg Palette, se rendant vers la machine de soin personnelle que tout Champion possédait. Blue l'interpella une dernière fois :

-Merci pour tout, Auguste !

-Pas de quoi, gamine ! rit le vieil homme en retournant un dernier regard vers eux. Va, toi et tes amis. Je compte sur vous trois pour remporter le tournoi de la Ligue, alors ne me décevez pas !

-Promis.

Et le vieil homme disparut dans sa loge, de l'autre côté du ring. L'arbitre était descendu, et la neige, à nouveau, tombait sur le terrain. Ils avaient remporté leur septième badge. Une flamme de complicité brillait dans les yeux des trois amis.

-Je ne sais pas vous, mais je pense avoir fait un excellent combat !

-Tu peux, pour cette fois, ricana Red. Plus qu'à espérer que tu ne reprennes pas la grosse tête, ça te va vraiment mal.

-Je te zute, fit Green en tirant la langue.

-Il ne reste plus que le huitième badge, hein ? indiqua Blue. C'est bientôt la fin du voyage.

Green hocha la tête, alors que les trois dresseurs étaient en chemin, sous la neige, vers le Centre Pokémon de Cramois'île. La nuit était tombée, et seules les lumières des lampadaires et de quelques fenêtres accompagnaient la marche des jeunes gens. Et Red, en cette heure tardive, était pressé de retrouver son lit.

-Ça ne vous rend pas nostalgique vous, de savoir que bientôt, on pourra officiellement s'inscrire pour la Ligue Pokémon ? reprit la jeune fille.

-Ouais… On est dresseurs depuis pas si longtemps que ça. Quelques mois maintenant. Et pourtant, il s'est passé tant de choses.

-Ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser.

C'était Red qui avait dit ça, surprenant ses deux amis par la même occasion. Il intercepta leur regard un brin interloqué, mais n'en fit rien, et continua son chemin. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir que dans les poches de sa veste, Red avait serré les poings. Il ne voulait pas penser à la fin de ce voyage. Il aimait ce type de vie, et la tristesse le submergeait chaque fois qu'il se souvenait qu'il lui restait si peu de temps… La ville, vide de monde par l'heure et le climat, reflétait bien tout l'aspect triste de la chose.

Et c'est sans un mot de plus qu'ils atteignirent le Centre Pokémon, où ils confièrent leurs Pokémon aux soins, avant de rejoindre chacun leur chambre.

Allongé sur son lit, Red n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il avait beau essayer de se vider la tête, l'idée que son voyage allait bientôt s'arrêter continuait de tourbillonner dans son esprit, sans jamais s'éclipser.

-Peka ?

Red ne sursauta même pas. Pikachu s'inquiétait de voir son dresseur toujours éveillé à cette heure tardive. Il vint se lover sur son ventre, pour lui donner un peu de chaleur. Red, souriant à cette attention, ne put s'empêcher de lui grattouiller tranquillement l'arrière de l'oreille. Le Pokémon en lâcha un petit gémissement de contentement.

-La prochaine Arène se trouve à Jadielle… La première ville qu'on a découverte après Bourg Palette.

-Chu pi pekapi chu.

-J'espère que cette fois l'Arène sera ouverte… Sinon, de toute façon, le prochain tournoi n'aura lieu que l'été prochain, on aura encore trois mois pour réussir à défier le Champion.

Evan Guilanois, s'il se souvenait bien du nom du Champion. Mystérieux car jamais présent, et préférant laisser son remplaçant s'occuper de la majorité des combats. Red ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre, il fallait l'avouer.

-Bon, essayons un peu de dormir… Demain, on rentre à Bourg Palette, et je ne suis pas certain que maman apprécie si j'arrive complètement fatigué.

Le Pokémon sauta du lit, et alla se réfugier sous ce dernier, comme à son habitude. Red avait retrouvé un léger sourire. Au moins, certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

Le réveil fut légèrement tardif le lendemain matin. Et à sa grande surprise, Red était le premier debout, fait des plus étonnants, tant la chose était rare. De lui, Green et Blue, Red était le Ronflex du groupe, imitant à la perfection son Pokémon. C'était Green qui se la jouait Coxy matinal. Et pourtant, aucune trace de lui, ni de Blue dans le hall du Centre. Et en reprenant ses Pokémon restés en soin pour la nuit, Red avait eu la confirmation par l'infirmière qu'ils n'étaient pas passés prendre leurs propres Pokémon.

La seule solution restait donc qu'ils étaient encore endormis. Et Red se frottait doucement les mains, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-Vengeeeeeeeaaaaance, murmura-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Fatigué des réveils en fanfare que Green lui offrait chaque matin, il avait enfin l'occasion de lui rendre la pareille. Reprenant le couloir en sens inverse, croisant au passage quelques autres dresseurs qui s'éveillaient juste, Red arriva devant la chambre qu'occupait son meilleur ami. Il inspira profondément, et ouvrit la porte en trombe, allumant la lumière par la même occasion.

-DEBOUT LA COMPAGNIE !

Ce ne fut pas un grognement, mais deux qui accueillirent l'entrée de Red en plus du sursaut de son ami. Le garçon ne comprit pas tout de suite. Ce ne fut que lorsque de longs cheveux lisses et châtains émergèrent de dessous la couette, qu'il comprit.

Un sourire encore plus carnassier prit place sur son visage, alors que le regard encore endormi de Green allait de Blue à Red, sans la moindre réaction. Enfin, pendant quelques secondes, après quoi, ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent, et un beau voile rouge s'installa sur ses joues.

-Ce… c'est… pas ce que tu crois ! bafouilla le garçon.

-Keskispass… fit la voix de Blue ensommeillée.

La jeune fille était dans son pyjama, ce qui rendit le sourire de Red un peu moins éclatant, même s'il le gardait. Elle cligna un peu des yeux, découvrant Red, avant de se mettre elle aussi à rougir, se couvrant le visage des draps.

-R… Red !

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi le réveil tardif, ricana le garçon.

-Il ne s'est rien passé ! protesta Green, retrouvant contenance, et colère par ailleurs. Elle m'a juste… rejoint dans la nuit.

-On a juste dormi l'un à côté de l'autre ! continua Blue.

Qu'importe, rien ne pourrait enlever le sourire du visage de Red. Aucune jalousie n'avait pointé le bout de son nez. En fait, en plus de l'amusement, la situation lui mettait un véritable baume au cœur. Ces deux-là s'étaient trouvés, et s'étaient enfin rapprochés plus que de simples amis. Red leur tourna le dos, retournant dans le couloir.

-Préparez-vous donc, on rentre à Bourg Palette je rappelle. Et je suis certain que vos familles seront ravies d'apprendre la naissance de votre couple.

-RED, JE VAIS TE TUER SI TU DIS QUOI QUE CE SOIT ! hurla Green, bondissant hors du lit pour aller jusqu'à la porte.

Mais le garçon était déjà loin, parti en courant, hilare, dans les couloirs du Centre Pokémon. Voilà une excellente journée qui commençait.

La vengeance n'avait pas eu lieu, et l'affaire avait été classée. Red avait accepté de garder le silence sur cette affaire – pour le moment, tout du moins. Et ainsi, les trois Palettois avaient repris la mer. S'ils avaient opté pour un voyage en bateau pour aller de Parmanie à Cramois'île, cette-fois ci, ce fut le Surf qui fut préféré.

Ainsi, Red, Green et Blue avaient opté pour un voyage à dos de Lokhlass, le Pokémon le plus confortable qu'ils possédaient dans leurs équipes respectives concernant les voyages en mer. La neige avait cessé de tomber, et si la bise restait fraîche, le ciel était dégagé, et le soleil réchauffait doucement mais sûrement l'air de Kanto. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils avaient voulu y aller tranquillement par Surf, afin de profiter des belles conditions de navigation. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls à en profiter, car ils croisèrent quelques autres dresseurs, comme eux, à dos de Pokémon. Sans compter les quelques Tentacool sauvages et autres Krabby, que Pikachu grillait tranquillement à coup d'attaques électriques.

-Tiens, Red, j'y pense…

Red, jusque là adossé contre le cou de Lokhlass, sa casquette recouvrant son visage, releva alors cette dernière pour fixer un Green qui contemplait l'horizon bâbord. Le jeune Chen tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux verts se faisant interrogateurs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu, ton Hypocéan ?

-…

-Red, ça va ? s'inquiéta Blue.

La jeune fille s'était redressée sur la carapace de Lokhlass, s'aidant des quelques protubérances de cette dernière pour pouvoir finalement se tenir debout, dans un équilibre un peu précaire. Le mutisme du garçon l'avait surprise, surtout qu'un éclat de tristesse avait traversé son regard, une fraction de seconde. Il y eut un moment de silence, où seules les vagues que Lokhlass traversait sans difficulté se faisaient entendre. Finalement, Red ouvrit la bouche.

-Je l'ai… perdu.

-Perdu ? s'étonna Green. Comment ça ?

-Perdu en pleine mer, avoua Red, d'une voix un peu faible. Une erreur stupide de ma part… tellement stupide…

Il avait voulu gagner du temps… mais avait confondu vitesse et précipitation, oubliant tout sens commun, et s'exposant au danger. Et pourquoi cela ? Au final, absolument rien. Oh, qu'il avait été stupide, immature et idiot !

-Tu… ne sais pas où il est ? demanda Blue, la voix triste.

-Non. Mais je sais qu'au fond il va bien… Je l'espère en tout cas. Et un jour, peut-être qu'avec de la chance, nos chemins se recroiseront ?

Il avait peu d'espoir, mais préférait penser cela plutôt que de continuer à s'en plomber le moral. Hypocéan ne voudrait pas cela, lui qui était un Pokémon espiègle. Et il essayerait malgré tout.

-Désolé de t'avoir rappelé ça, Red, s'excusa Green.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il lui lâcha un sourire, avant de planter son regard dans le ciel. Où qu'il soit, il se promit qu'un jour, il retrouverait son compagnon, et tenterait de s'excuser, du fond du cœur, pour ce qui s'était passé.

La traversée continua pendant quelques heures encore, sur une mer calme. Lokhlass ne montrait pas le moindre signe de fatigue, et semblait même plutôt heureux de pouvoir se dégourdir ainsi les nageoires. Si Red continuait sa pseudo-sieste sous le soleil, Green initiait Blue à la pêche, même si pour le moment, le petit couple ne parvenaient à pêcher que des Magicarpe, qu'ils rejetaient aussitôt à la mer. Mais c'était loin de les décourager ou de leur déplaire, puisque les rires avaient pris place sur le dos du Lokhlass. Red avait même fini par les contempler d'un air amusé plutôt que de somnoler.

-Hey ! Un Poissirène, jolie prise ! félicita Green.

-Ça change des Magicarpe, sourit la jeune fille. Red, je peux t'emprunter Pikachu ?

-Pika, tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

-Chukapi !

La souris électrique, en effet, avait d'un coup de Tonnerre bien affaibli le Pokémon, suffisamment pour que Blue tente une capture, qui fut – sans surprise – un succès complet. Un nouveau Pokémon venait d'enrichir les compagnons potentiels de la jeune fille, ce qui était toujours une bonne chose.

Puis finalement, alors que l'après-midi battait son plein, Lokhlass finit par pousser un long cri. Red, Green et Blue se redressèrent aussitôt, plongeant leurs regards à l'horizon droit devant eux. La côte continentale commençait à apparaître sous leurs yeux. Ils allaient arriver à Bourg Palette, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils l'avaient quitté, plusieurs mois auparavant.

-Ouah… On y est.

-C'est fou quand même, de penser qu'on a fait le tour de tout Kanto, soupira Red, à la fois nostalgique et heureux de rentrer à la maison.

-La boucle est bouclée, acheva Blue.

Et ils mirent pied à terre, sur une petite plage. Et cette plage, Red et Green la connaissaient bien, pour s'y être baignés à maintes reprises lors de leurs vacances d'été, plus jeunes. Elle était quasiment déserte, seul un couple de retraités se baladait ici, tranquillement.

Red rappela son Pokémon, et les trois amis s'engouffrèrent dans le petit sentier qui slalomait entre les douces collines de la campagne de Bourg Palette. Ils traversèrent un dernier bosquet maintenant débarrassé de ses feuilles, et enfin, les premières maisons de la bourgade s'offrirent à la vue de Red, Green et Blue. Ils s'immobilisèrent, contemplant leur ville natale avec toujours cet étrange sentiment au cœur, ce mélange de nostalgie, de joie et d'affection. C'était de là qu'ils étaient partis, c'est ici qu'aujourd'hui ils revenaient.

-Nous revoilà chez nous, murmura tendrement Green.

Il n'y avait besoin que du regard pour qu'ils se comprennent. Ils descendirent la petite butte, avant de traverser le petit ruisseau, et enfin s'engouffrer dans la ville. Ici, Green et Red embrassèrent Blue, qui se sépara d'eux, se dirigeant vers chez elle. Les deux garçons, eux, continuèrent leur chemin ensemble. Ils avaient toujours été voisins, et habitaient donc l'un à côté de l'autre.

En marchant dans la ville, ils reconnurent quelques visages habituels. Un éclat de surprise passait généralement dans les yeux des Palettois, étonnés de revoir ces garçons qui faisaient parler d'eux dans tout Kanto, de retour à Bour Palette… Peut-être aussi trouvaient-il que les deux garçons avaient grandi… Mais les sourires prenaient alors place, les signes de mains s'adressaient à eux, que ce soit de la part d'anciens ou de gamins, qui venaient même jusqu'à leur rencontre, leur demandant de raconter un peu leur voyage.

-Plus tard, promit Green avec un sourire compréhensif envers ces gamins, des étoiles plein les yeux. On vous le promet.

-Nous sommes un peu fatigués, leur avoua Red. Et voir nos familles nous fera du bien.

-J'espère que Nina a préparé des cookies !

Et finalement, après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans leur rue. Et leurs maisons enfin se trouvaient face à eux. Red et Green échangèrent un dernier sourire avant de se séparer. Red remonta l'allée qui traversait le petit jardin, se planta sur le palier et ouvrit la porte.

-Je suis rentré ! s'exclama-t-il.

Les odeurs le frappèrent de plein fouet, des odeurs si familières, qu'il n'avait pourtant plus senti depuis un moment à présent. Les pas de sa mère se firent entendre, et elle apparut en bas de l'escalier, un sourire radieux sur le visage. Red ne put que lui sauter dans les bras, heureux de la revoir ici, après Safrania. Sa mère resserra son étreinte autour de son fils, qui avait tout de même un peu grandi et serait bientôt plus grand qu'elle. Son étreinte était maternelle et rassurante. Elle était heureuse que la fin de son voyage se soit bien déroulée, rassurée que son fils soit rentré à la maison sans encombre.

-Je suis rentré, répéta Red dans un murmure.

-Bienvenue à la maison, répondit Ariane Surraud à son fils.

La soirée fut fabuleuse pour Red et ses Pokémon. Certes, Ronflex n'avait pu trouver sa place dans l'enceinte de la maison, mais le jardin lui convenait apparemment parfaitement, puisque le Pokémon dormait comme un bienheureux. Lokhlass, pour sa part, restait dans sa Poké Ball. Et si Pikachu et Dracaufeu prenaient leurs aises, connaissant déjà un peu l'endroit pour l'avoir entraperçu, ses autres Pokémon étaient plus intimidés en découvrant la maison de Red. Mais une chose était certaine, ils apportaient de la vie dans cette dernière, et Red comptait bien laisser quelques Pokémon en compagnie de sa mère, quand il repartirait pour Jadielle ou pour s'entraîner.

Par ailleurs, elle leur avait concocté un délicieux repas, pour lui et ses compagnons. Red ne pourrait jamais assez la remercier, son estomac se remplissant de mets tous plus exquis les uns que les autres.

-Il te manque encore un badge donc ? demanda sa mère, qui débarrassait la table.

-Oui. Celui de Jadielle.

-Ah, les dresseurs ont toujours du mal à obtenir des horaires de combats ? Ils sont de plus en plus à se plaindre… D'après les informations, le Conseil d'Administration des Champion d'Arène de Kanto envisage de le remplacer si ça ne s'améliore pas dans les mois à venir.

-Ah bon ?

-Même le remplaçant ne combat quasiment plus depuis quelques mois, informa Ariane.

Vraiment ? Voilà qui allait poser problème, car Red, Green et Blue avaient besoin de ce huitième badge. Bon, ils pourraient toujours, en cas d'impossibilité de rencontrer le Champion avant la prochaine Ligue, jouer sur ça pour malgré tout obtenir leur place au tournoi. Mais Red voulait réaliser ce dernier test, et ainsi tout faire dans les règles. Et contre Evan Guilanois s'il le pouvait !

-Après l'Arène, il faudra que je fasse aussi la dernière épreuve, la Route Victoire, rappela Red. C'est le dernier challenge nécessaire pour valider définitivement l'inscription au tournoi.

-Je sais. Ton père l'avait traversée lui aussi. Mais d'après ce qu'il m'en avait dit, la Route est plus symbolique qu'autre chose.

-C'est ce que m'a dit Auguste hier avant le combat, confirma le garçon.

Il discuta encore un moment avec sa mère, avant de finalement monter à l'étage. Pikachu avait déjà retrouvé sa place sous le lit. C'était le seul Pokémon qui restait hors de sa Ball désormais la nuit. Décidément, c'était une habitude. Red, avec un sourire, se dévêtit, passa à la douche, avant de finalement prendre place dans son lit. C'était la première fois qu'il rentrait chez lui depuis des mois, ce qui lui laissait cette impression étrange mais chaleureuse. Et fatigué par sa journée, il s'endormit rapidement, passant en revue dans son esprit les quelques stratégies qu'il avait élaboré pour le combat d'Arène qu'il espérait décrocher le lendemain.

Et lorsque le soleil se leva le jour suivant, c'est avec des vêtements flambant neufs, achetés par sa mère en prévision de son retour, que Red sortit de chez lui, son sac sur le dos. Avec un sourire, il se mit en route, vers la sortie de la ville où il s'était donné rendez-vous avec Green et Blue. Tout en marchant, le garçon lançait et rattrapait une Ball à rythme régulier, songeur. Il espérait de tout cœur que l'Arène soit ouverte aujourd'hui, malgré tout ce qu'avait pu lui dire sa mère.

Red retrouva ses deux amis à l'endroit convenu. Eux aussi profitaient de vêtements de nouvelle fraîcheur, et arborèrent un sourire en le voyant arriver. Il avait été décidé d'un commun accord de se rendre à Jadielle via la voie des airs, qui restait la plus courte. Et ainsi, c'est sur le dos de Dracaufeu que Red s'envola, aux côtés de Green sur son Roucarnage, et de Blue sur son Rapasdepic.

-Bon… On a plus qu'à espérer qu'il soit là, fit Blue.

L'Arène était d'apparence relativement sinistre. Elle dominait certes la ville, de la colline où elle avait été bâtie, mais l'impression d'abandon se faisait ressentir, et le tout aurait bien besoin d'être rénové, avec un bon coup de peinture et peut-être même d'enduit. Les fenêtres restaient désespérément fermées, et la porte de l'Arène, contrairement à la plupart des autres qui avaient opté pour une entrée à panneaux de verre coulissants par détection, était juste constituée d'une grande et lourde double porte de bois, à l'aspect ancien et robuste. C'est de cette entrée que Green s'approcha, avant de tenter de la pousser, puis de la tirer. Sans succès.

-Pas là on dirait, grommela le garçon. C'est bien notre veine.

-Fallait s'y attendre, soupira Red, malgré tout déçu. Le nombre de dresseurs à avoir obtenu le huitième badge de Kanto ces deux dernières années se compte sur les doigts d'une main, et aucun ne dit avoir rencontré le véritable Champion.

Ruminant le fait de ne pouvoir relever ce défi, les trois Palettois tournèrent le dos à l'Arène pour repartir. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent aussitôt, entendant les portes s'ouvrir derrière eux, dans un grincement sinistre. Ils se retournèrent, découvrant l'Arène ouverte, sans personne pour les accueillir. L'intérieur semblait singulièrement sombre.

-C'est quoi cette arnaque ?

-Je ne sais pas, Green, répondit Blue, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi les portes ne se sont-elles ouvertes que maintenant ?

Red haussa les épaules, ne comprenant pas plus que ses deux amis. Tout du moins, avant que la jeune fille ne pointe quelque chose.

-Regardez !

Suivant la direction indiquée, les deux garçons découvrirent un petit clignotement rouge. Une caméra de sécurité ! Ainsi, quelqu'un devait les avoir vus, et avait ouvert les portes en conséquence. Red sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Peut-être était-ce le Champion ! Et si c'était bel et bien le cas, ils allaient pouvoir le défier.

Les trois dresseurs échangèrent un regard. Tout comme lui, Blue et Green étaient déterminés. D'un signe de tête, ils se mirent d'accord, et pénétrèrent dans l'arène.

-Il fait sombre… murmura Green.

-Hey ! Nous sommes venus pour nous battre ! cria Red à la volée.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas une bonne idée. Sitôt le garçon avait lancé son appel, résonnant en écho dans l'Arène, les portes s'étaient refermées derrière eux, les laissant dans le noir complet.

-C'est malin, Red !

-Roh, c'est bon, c'est bon… Attendez un peu…

Le jeune Surraud porta la main à sa ceinture, décrochant la Poké Ball de Dracaufeu. Le Pokémon feu en sortit, permettant, par la flamme qui brûlait inlassablement au bout de sa queue, d'éclairer un peu les alentours.

Pas le moindre hall d'entrée, ils se trouvaient déjà dans la salle réservée aux combats, les lignes indiquant la présence d'un ring se trouvant sous leurs pieds. Voilà qui expliquait l'écho, songea Red. Mais c'était déroutant. L'endroit était vide, sans la moindre présence humaine. Le garçon laissa sa main proche de ses Poké Ball, peu rassuré. Qui diable était ce champion qui les accueillait ainsi ? Même le Major Bob, qui réalisait des duels dans le noir, accueillait décemment ses challengers.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette arnaque, murmurait Blue. On a voulu nous piéger ?

-Chut ! s'exclama Green

Suivant le conseil de leur ami, Blue et Red ne firent pas le moindre bruit. Et ils les entendirent, le son de pas, qui se rapprochaient. Peu à peu, une silhouette commença à apparaître.

-Bienvenus dans l'Arène de Jadielle, fit une voix à l'intonation familière.

-Vous êtes le Champion ou le remplaçant ? demanda Green d'une voix suspicieuse.

Ils n'arrivaient pas à distinguer à quoi il pouvait ressembler, l'homme prenait soin de rester suffisamment loin de l'éclairage procuré par Dracaufeu. Néanmoins, le dresseur répondit sans broncher à la question posée par Green.

-Je suis bien le Champion, Evan Guilanois. Ou plutôt…

Surprenant les trois Palettois, les lumières s'allumèrent d'un coup. D'abord aveuglés, ils ne purent regarder devant eux. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, Red put voir les traits du Champion se former à travers la lumière éblouissante. Et il sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

-Giovanni, termina le dresseur, sans un sourire. On se retrouve enfin…

Jamais Red n'aurait imaginé revoir le chef de la Team Rocket. Il était tétanisé par cette révélation. Ni Red ni Blue ne réagissaient non plus. L'homme se tenait droit face à eux, les mains dans les poches, un air à la fois sévère et fatigué sur le visage.

-C'est pas possible ! s'exclama enfin Red. Comment pourriez vous être Champion d'Arène !

-J'ai été engagé pour mes capacités ? Ça me fait un bon alibi à mon poste de chef de la Team Rocket ? Pour le plaisir de me battre ? Sûrement un peu des trois.

-Le plaisir de vous… battre ? releva Green.

-Je suis un dresseur avant tout, confirma Giovanni, d'un ton légèrement plus joyeux. S'il y a une chose que j'aime plus que tout au monde, ce sont les combats Pokémon. J'y excelle à vrai dire !

Red ne pouvait mettre en doute les paroles de Giovanni. En cet instant brillait dans son regard une flamme, celle de la passion. C'était fou, mais cela faisait de cet homme, qu'il haïssait tant, quelqu'un de plus humain. Il partageait une même passion que lui, même si leurs visions des Pokémon étaient diamétralement opposées.

-Qu'allez-vous faire ? argua Blue, les sourcils froncés. Vous comptez vous débarrasser de nous ?

-Peut-être. Cela dépendra de l'issue de notre combat.

A ces mots, les trois dresseurs se mirent en position. Mais Giovanni ne bougea pas. Red ne lui remarqua qu'à ce moment-là son air las. Que se passait-il ? Où était passé le chef imposant et déterminé ? Il se détendit un instant.

-Je veux comprendre… commença Giovanni, presque dans un murmure, pourtant parfaitement audible. Pourquoi vous êtes vous mis sur ma route ? Et surtout… comment avez-vous pu, vous trois, trois jeunes gamins tout juste dresseurs, mettre en échec la Team Rocket, et plus encore, moi-même ?! Ça n'a aucun sens…

-Nous avons eu de la chance il faut croire, répondit Green.

-De la chance ? La chance seule n'aurait pas suffi… Quand même, cette histoire est folle… On se croirait dans une histoire pour les enfants !

Il se stoppa, fixant les trois Palettois d'un air torturé. Giovanni souffrait de sa défaite. Il porta son regard sur Red plus intensément que sur Blue et Green.

-Et toi Red Surraud… Tu as confronté dès notre première rencontre tes idées aux miennes, continua Giovanni. Tu prétends que les Pokémon ont une âme. Je sais que tu as tort, et pourtant, tu t'es efforcé à vouloir me prouver le contraire. Tu es même parvenu à rallier Mewtwo, mon arme secrète, à tes côtés. Comment ?!

-Je…

-Pas la peine de répondre… Il n'y a qu'un moyen de répondre à cette question. Une dernière fois, nous devons confronter nos idéaux, Red. Nous devons déterminer une fois pour toute qui de nous deux possède la vérité. Comme des dresseurs, ce que nous sommes. Dans un véritable combat, opposant nos équipes les plus fortes cette fois. Je ne me retiendrai pas, et je compte sur toi pour faire de même.

Red ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de hocher la tête. Il échangea un regard avec Green et Blue, qui lui confirmèrent qu'ils avaient compris. Ils ne combattraient pas, malgré le but pour lequel ils étaient venus. Red reposa son regard sur Giovanni, déterminé.

-J'accepte, Giovanni. Pourrons-nous obtenir votre badge en cas de victoire ?

-Je vous en donne ma parole, assura l'homme. Chacun d'entre vous… Si je gagne, cependant, comprenez que vous ne sortirez pas d'ici. Du moins, pas vivants.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, de toute façon, rétorqua Green, peu rassuré.

Un léger sourire prit place sur le visage de Giovanni, avant qu'il ne leur tourne le dos, pour aller à sa place de Champion, de l'autre côté du ring. Red allait faire de même, mais fut intercepté par ses deux amis, qui lui tendirent chacun une Poké Ball.

-Red, si nous ne pouvons pas combattre, accepte au moins que nos Pokémon y participent, lui dit Green, décidé.

-Ils seront des alliés précieux. Mon Florizarre et le Tortank de Green. Ils t'aideront, j'en suis certaine !

Red prit les deux Balls dans la main, observant les compagnons de ses amis. Tortank et Florizarre le fixaient eux aussi, la mine décidée. Red joignit Dracaufeu à ces deux starters. Il y avait des mois de ça, il les avait pris dans la même position, alors qu'ils n'étaient que des Pokémon non-évolués. Le destin faisait qu'aujourd'hui, il allait se battre avec eux trois, ensemble. Il sourit à ses amis, et prit place sur le ring.

-Comprends que malgré les enjeux particuliers, j'observerai à la lettre les règles de la Ligue Pokémon, annonça dès lors Giovanni.

-C'est tout à votre honneur, répondit Red, sans laisser transparaître sa nervosité.

-Six Pokémon contre six. Le premier qui mettra à terre les six Pokémon adverses remporte le combat.

Red acquiesça, savant déjà quels Pokémon il allait utiliser.

-Moi, Giovanni, Champion d'Arène officiel de la Ligue Pokémon te défie, toi, Red Surraud, le Challenger, pour ce combat. Il est plus que temps de le commencer !

Les lumières se concentrèrent sur le ring, alors que les deux dresseurs, déterminés à gagner, avaient lancé leurs premières Ball dans l'arène. Du côté de Giovanni, ce fut son terrible Rhinoferos qui prit place, imposant et tout en muscles. Du côté de Red, Pikachu. Le dresseur maudit aussitôt sa malchance. Il commençait par un désavantage du type.

-Tomberoche !

Avant même qu'il ait pu agir, Giovanni et son Pokémon venaient de couper toute retraite possible au Pokémon électrique. Pikachu s'était tiré de l'attaque sans trop de dégâts, mais voyait partir là une bonne partie de ses espoirs sur le fait que son Pokémon ne finirait pas KO. Sans ses attaques électriques, Rhinoferos y étant immunisé, il devenait un Pokémon bien peu dangereux, malgré son attaque Queue de Fer, seule option viable. Red serra les dents. Oui, il était mal parti. Mais pas question de baisser les bras, quitte à ce que son compagnon finisse hors de combat, il ferait en sorte d'affaiblir le plus possible son adversaire, voire de l'emmener au sol s'il avait de la chance.

-Pikachu, Flash ! cria Red.

Un éclatant flash de lumière fut projeté de la queue de Pikachu, aveuglant le Pokémon adverse. S'il voulait survivre, il fallait espérer que son adversaire ne le touche pas… Ou, à défaut, le moins possible.

Et bien lui fit, car l'assaut suivant, un Piétisol, loupa Pikachu de beaucoup. Le Pokémon n'eut même pas besoin de tenter d'éviter l'attaque, regardant son adversaire piétiner le vide.

-Reflet maintenant !

-Tchh ! fit Giovanni.

Tactique désormais habituelle pour le garçon et son Pokémon, Pikachu se concentra un instant avant de créer deux images de lui, identiques en tout point. Oui, avec de la chance, Rhinoferos ne parviendrait pas à mettre son Pokémon au tapis.

-Rhinoferos, Bélier !

Voir une immense masse de plaques grises foncer sur soi est un spectacle quelque peu effrayant, que Red ne connaissait malheureusement que trop bien. Mais pour cette fois, il ne s'inquiétait pas, puisque son Pokémon avait parfaitement esquivé l'attaque d'un bond sur le côté droit, laissant le Pokémon adverse détruire l'un des leurres. Rhinoferos stoppa tant bien que mal, et ne percuta donc pas le mur de l'Arène, à côté de Green et Blue, qui observaient le combat d'un air inquiet.

Profitant du moment de flottement du côté de l'adversaire, Red espérait bien percer sa défense.

-Vite, Queue de Fer ! ordonna Red, bras tendu.

-Rhinoferos, Abri ! répliqua Giovanni en un éclair.

La queue de Pikachu, qui s'était le temps de l'attaque recouverte d'une couche de métal, ne rencontra que la surface quasiment immatérielle de l'attaque Abri, même si le Pokémon en dessous avait mis ses bras en protection. Rhinoferos n'encaissa aucun dégât, même si l'attaque et son onde de choc l'enfoncèrent un peu dans le sol en terre de l'arène, qui se fissura légèrement. Giovanni avait été prompt à réagir. Une marque de maîtrise parfaite de l'art du combat, et de ses Pokémon.

-Et on réplique avec Marto-Poing !

Cette fois, l'attaque toucha juste, écrasant Pikachu sous son poids. Le Pokémon poussa un hurlement déchirant, preuve de toute la souffrance que cette attaque, puissante, lui infligeait. Red tressaillit, serrant les dents.

-PIKACHU ! QUEUE DE FER !

Pas question que son Pokémon s'en aille si facilement. Avec difficulté, la souris électrique s'extirpa de dessous le poing du Pokémon, et malgré toute la fatigue et la douleur qui pouvaient se lire sur ses traits, rassembla ses forces dans sa queue. Et dans un mouvement qu'un joueur de baseball n'aurait pas renié, il infligea une baffe monumentale au Rhinoferos, le renvoyant vers le centre du ring, nez contre terre.

Giovanni n'avait pourtant pas réagi à l'attaque. Il continuait de fixer le combat, et plus précisément son Pokémon du même regard dur et sans pitié que Red lui connaissait.

-Relève-toi ! fut son seul ordre.

Son Pokémon trembla un peu, mais s'exécuta. L'attaque avait quand même réussi à l'entamer. Mais au prix de la quasi-totalité de la santé de son Pokémon. Red savait qu'au moindre coup désormais, Pikachu retournerait droit dans sa Ball.

-Queue de Fer, encore ! hurla Red à son compagnon.

-Séisme !

Le colosse, dans un puissant rugissement, planta sa lourde patte griffue dans le sol, qui se mit à trembler violemment. Red posa un genou au sol, ne pouvant faire plus, alors que Green aidait Blue à se tenir debout derrière Red. Le garçon ne pouvait qu'observer impuissant, vibrant de toutes parts à cause de l'attaque, Pikachu. Le Pokémon ne criait même pas, et subissait juste l'attaque, déjà inconscient.

Lorsque le sol se calma, le Pokémon retomba à terre comme une poupée de chiffon. Red se redressa lentement, prenant la Poké Ball de Pikachu dans sa main. Le premier round n'avait pas été à son avantage.

-Première perte pour toi, annonça Giovanni. Tu dois désormais appeler ton Pokémon suivant.

-Je sais, murmura Red, en appuyant sur le bouton de rappel de sa Ball.

Il ne devait surtout pas se faire distancer au score. Non, il fallait absolument qu'il reprenne l'avantage. Le garçon hésita un instant à faire appel à l'un des Pokémon de ses amis, mais se ravisa. Il valait mieux les garder encore un peu. Il prit donc une autre Ball, qu'il lança dans les airs. Lokhlass apparut sur le terrain, prêt à en découdre et venger Pikachu. Il lança un regard à Red, qui hocha la tête. Son Pokémon savait quoi faire, il n'avait pas à ajouter quelconque mot.

-Très bien, deuxième round ! annonça Giovanni. Lame de Roc !

-Tu sais ce que tu as à faire !

En effet, Lokhlass, sitôt le round commença, avait chargé son attaque. Et alors que Rhinoferos allait charger la sienne, le Pokémon marin fit jaillir, droit de sa bouche, de puissants jets d'eau, une attaque Hydrocanon surpuissante. Pour la deuxième fois depuis le début du combat, le Rhinoferos décolla du sol, emporté cette fois-ci par la pression absolument prodigieuse de l'eau. Il dépassa Giovanni, qui fut forcé de bondir lui-même sur le côté, dans une roulade, pour éviter l'attaque. Et le Pokémon termina sa course contre le mur, dans un choc terrible qui le fissura. Blue laissa échapper un petit gémissement de terreur…

Mais la structure tenait bon. Giovanni, sans un mot, s'était redressé, et tourné vers son Pokémon, qu'il rappela dans sa Poké Ball. Il retourna ensuite son regard vers Red, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Bien, nous voilà à nouveau à égalité.

-Il semblerait, répondit Red, toujours peu assuré.

-Voici mon prochain Pokémon, prépare-toi !

Une nouvelle Ball fut envoyé vers le ring, dévoilant un autre colosse, bien différent du précédent. Avec ses quatre bras, il était cependant tout aussi impressionnant. Un Mackogneur. A nouveau, Giovanni jouait sur l'avantage du type, les attaques combat étant particulièrement efficaces sur les Pokémon de type glace, que possédait Lokhlass, là où il ne craignait pas les possibilités que détenait son Pokémon. Red cependant préférait garder ses meilleures cartes pour plus tard, aussi décida-t-il de reconduire Lokhlass pour ce nouveau face à face.

-Mackogneur, attaque Coup-Croix !

-Contre avec Laser Glace ! hurla Red.

Mackogneur avait gonflé les muscles de ses quatre bras, alors qu'il commençait à se précipiter sur le Pokémon de Red. Mais l'attaque de Lokhlass était bien partie, et l'emporta de plein fouet, le forçant à reculer sur quelques centimètres, les pieds s'enfonçant dans le sol. Le Pokémon avait deux de ses bras gelés par l'attaque de Lokhlass.

-Ce n'est pas cette fine couche de glace qui va bloquer mon Pokémon, prévint Giovanni.

En effet, sous le regard impressionné de Red, le Pokémon contracta les muscles de ses puissants bras, et brisa l'entrave de ces derniers, avant de bondir, et d'infliger de puissants coups de la tranche de ses mains, aplatissant Lokhlass au sol, dans un cri de douleur. Le Pokémon combat se retira à reculons, fixant sa victime d'un air impitoyable.

Mais Lokhlass n'en avait pas fini, malgré son souffle un peu haletant. Il rassembla ses forces, et lâcha cette fois une attaque Hydrocanon. Mais Mackogneur avait esquivé d'une roulade.

-Balayage ! ordonna le Champion.

-Berceuse !

Lockhlass fut à nouveau plus rapide, et dès la première note du chant du Pokémon de Red, les paupières de Mackogneur se firent lourdes, ses mouvements plus lents, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre aux pieds de Lokhlass, désormais dans un profond sommeil.

-Parfait, et maintenant…

Red ne put jamais continuer son attaque. Sans qu'il ne comprenne, Lokhlass s'était figé un instant, sans que le garçon ne réussisse à comprendre. Puis, il s'effondra inconscient au sol, révélant un Mackogneur debout, en position de Poing Karaté, malgré ses paupières toujours closes. L'illumination se fit dans l'esprit de Red. « Blabla Dodo » dirent ses lèvres, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche. Il pointa la Poké Ball sur Lokhlass.

En face, Giovanni gardait son visage fermé. Red ne pouvait que rappeler son Pokémon. Le Champion était un formidable dresseur, il le savait déjà… Mais il le lui prouvait aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Pour lutter contre Mackogneur, Red allait devoir compter sur une bonne défense. Et ça, il savait en quel Pokémon le trouver. Il prit l'une des deux Balls qui lui avaient été confiées avant le combat, et regarda le Pokémon à l'intérieur, celui de Green.

-Je compte sur toi, lui murmura Red, avant de l'envoyer au combat.

Apparut face au Pokémon combat endormi le puissant Tortank, qu'il avait tant combattu, et qu'il avait vu grandir malgré tout. Le Pokémon poussa un puissant cri, avant de frapper le sol de ses puissantes pattes. Aujourd'hui, il était son allié, et Red savait qu'il lui ferait confiance.

-Repli ! prépara Red.

La principale qualité du Pokémon de Green était sa formidable défense. Et contre Mackogneur, renforcer la défense physique ne serait pas vain. Alors que Mackogneur passait encore à l'offensive par l'action de Blabla Dodo – une attaque Vendetta d'après l'aura qui entourait l'un de ses poings – Tortank se replia dans sa carapace. Le poing du Pokémon combat ne percuta que cette dernière, dans un craquement sinistre. Il n'était guère parvenu à la percer, et devait peut-être y avoir laissé quelques phalanges. Red en frissonna un peu à l'idée, et il avait entendu Blue lâcher un petit cri de dégoût. Mais Giovanni, lui, ne réagissait pas. Evidemment.

Sous l'impulsion de Red, le Pokémon de Green sortit de sa carapace, et flanqua un puissant coup de queue qu'il avait préalablement entourée d'eau sur le Mackogneur adverse. L'attaque réveilla sur le coup le Pokémon, tout en l'envoyant dans les airs, le souffle coupé. Il retomba lourdement quelques mètres plus loin, dans un bruit sourd.

-Dynamopoing !

-Hydrocanon, maintenant !

Tortank avait magnifiquement évité l'attaque combat, si dangereuse, d'un magnifique pas de côté, laissant le Pokémon adverse dans une position totalement ouverte niveau défensif, l'air horrifié. Red observa avec fascination le Pokémon eau braquer précisément et en quelques fractions de secondes seulement les canons de son dos, avant de faire feu. Ou eau plutôt. Le torrent d'eau, à très haute pression, frappa directement dans le dos du Mackogneur, pour l'aplatir d'abord au sol, puis l'enfoncer un peu plus.

Quand le Pokémon eau arrêta la pression, Mackogneur ne se releva pas.

-C'était parfait Tortank ! lui hurla Green, satisfait.

Red confirma les dires de son meilleur ami par un simple pouce levé, auquel Tortank répondit d'un hochement de tête, la mine satisfaite. Red se tourna un instant vers ses deux amis. Leur mine restait toujours inquiète, sûrement à l'idée qu'il puisse perdre, mais il pouvait voir la détermination briller dans leurs yeux.

-Reviens Mackogneur, dit alors Giovanni, d'un ton sec. J'en attendais mieux d'un tel Pokémon…

-Ce n'est pas en vous en servant comme des machines de guerre que vous pourrez utiliser leur plein potentiel, sermonna Blue.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de leçons, surtout pas d'une gamine telle que toi.

Blue se montra outrée, et fit un pas en avant, dans l'intention d'en découdre sûrement, mais Green mit son bras devant elle, avant de secouer la tête. Red lança un regard reconnaissant à son ami. Il n'y avait pas moyen de raisonner Giovanni sur ce point, toute action ne ferait que les mettre en danger.

-Pour le moment, le combat est resté des plus conventionnels… Je vois que tu as atteint un niveau plus que suffisant, dit alors Giovanni, une nouvelle Ball à la main.

-Et ?

-Je n'aurai donc pas le moindre remord à utiliser mes plus puissants Pokémon contre toi ! Le véritable combat commence maintenant !

Et sur ces mots, ce fut un nouveau Pokémon qui fut appelé. Son apparence surprit tout d'abord Red, qui s'était attendu à un nouveau Pokémon imposant. Et pourtant, Giovanni avait ici fait appel à un Pokémon quadrupède et svelte, un Persian.

-Ne pas se fier aux apparences, dit Giovanni qui avait capté le regard du garçon. J'ai ce Pokémon depuis ma prime jeunesse, il m'obéit au doigt et à l'œil, et il est redoutable !

Si Tortank n'avait pas été sur ses gardes, il aurait très certainement encaissé l'attaque de plein fouet. A vrai dire, même ainsi ce n'était que de justesse qu'il l'avait bloquée. Red n'avait même pas vu le Persian bondir dans les airs. Une attaque Bluff, qui avait quasiment pris de court le dresseur et son Pokémon. Dans une souplesse extrême, le Persian bondit loin de Tortank, avant de s'élancer sur son flanc, dans un plongeon majestueux, et lui planter ses puissantes griffes dans sa cuisse, le faisant fléchir dans un grognement de douleur.

-Il est rapide ! s'exclama Green. Tortank va avoir du mal à le toucher !

-C'est bien là la question, indiqua Giovanni, avec un sourire moqueur. Comment toucher un Pokémon insaisissable.

En effet, Red tentait de manier Tortank du mieux qu'il pouvait, à l'aide de son Pokédex. Mais les jets d'eau étaient trop lents, et même en essayant d'attaquer au dernier moment, le Persian parvenait à esquiver les coups de queue ou de pattes d'un bond ou d'un plongeon, avant d'infliger morsures ou griffures profondes.

Tortank était définitivement trop lent… Mais Red n'allait pas s'avouer vaincu.

-Repli !

Alors qu'il allait à nouveau se faire attaquer, le Pokémon eau rentra tous ses membres à l'abri dans sa carapace, que Persian ne put qu'érafler. Le Pokémon félin pesta contre cette défense imprévue, revenant du côté de son maître.

-Comment comptes-tu gagner si tu restes bloqué dans une position défensive ? ricana le Champion.

-Qui a dit que je resterai dans une position défensive ? Tour Rapide !

Toujours dans sa carapace, le Pokémon commença à tourner sur lui-même à une vitesse impressionnante, qui fit reculer d'un pas le Persian, surpris, et peut-être même ayant un peu d'appréhension. Et d'un coup, Tortank, toujours tournoyant dans sa carapace, fonça sur Persian, qui tenta d'éviter d'un bond. Sans grand succès, puisque le lourd Pokémon, tel un missile à tête chercheuse, le heurta de plein fouet, l'envoyant haut dans les airs, dans un miaulement aigu.

Red savait qu'en temps normal, Tortank était un Pokémon lent. Même son attaque Tour Rapide aurait sûrement pu être évitée par Persian. Mais à l'intérieur de sa carapace, le Pokémon de Green profitait d'une défense sans faille, et son attaque Tour Rapide devenait une arme à ne pas mésestimer. Cela, il avait pu l'observer grâce à Green, lors du combat à Azuria contre Reptincel. Persian venait d'en faire les frais, même s'il parvint à atterrir sur ses pattes après cet assaut.

-Tchh ! pesta Giovanni. Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Combo-Griffe !

Profitant du fait que Tortank avait besoin d'une pause après son Tour Rapide, le Pokémon chat lui bondit à la tête, pour lui asséner multitudes de coups de griffes ! Si la peau de Tortank était épaisse, le Pokémon ressentait bien la douleur de l'attaque, et tentait de se débarrasser du Pokémon, piétinant le sol de ses lourdes pattes et cherchant à désarçonner son adversaire.

-Merde ! Plaquage !

-Non ! hurla Giovanni.

Comme au ralenti, Tortank bondit dans les airs, en avant, Persian sous lui. Il était tout de même impressionnant de voir une telle masse s'envoler dans les airs. Giovanni hurlait, Red serrait les dents, les doigts croisés. Et Tortank aplatit le Persian sous sa carapace, dans un choc intense et des cris perçants venant du Pokémon félin. Et il s'arrêta vite de bouger, KO.

-OUI ! cria Green.

-Bien joué Red !

Tortank se redressa, la mine fatiguée. Cette victoire avait été décrochée un peu à l'arrachée, difficile, et bien que les attaques de Persian aient été au final relativement peu puissantes comparées à celles d'un Pokémon tel que Mackogneur, leur nombre avait été éprouvant à endurer. Red doutait qu'un autre Pokémon que Tortank ait pu y résister. Son Ronflex sûrement, mais là, il n'aurait pas eu grand espoir de toucher Persian.

En face, pour la première fois depuis le début du combat, Giovanni fulminait. Sûrement se demandait-il comment son Persian avait bien pu perdre face à un Pokémon beaucoup plus lent que lui. Enragé, il envoya une nouvelle Poké Ball au sol, sans attendre que Red et Tortank soient à nouveau prêts.

-Nidoking, Empal'Korne !

Red eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir la scène, les yeux écarquillés. Tortank avait tant bien que mal tenté de bloquer l'attaque. Mais le Pokémon en face était bien trop puissant, et l'avait pris par surprise. Il fut littéralement soulevé du sol, la corne du Pokémon adverse, tournoyant sous l'effet de l'attaque, plantée dans la carapace, percée en un endroit. Rageur, le Nidoking, de ses pattes, tira plusieurs fois sur Tortank, enfonçant toujours sa corne plus profondément à l'intérieur de la carapace, directement dans la chair du Pokémon. Il était indifférent aux hurlements du Pokémon, à glacer le sang. Red était horrifié par cette scène, effrayante. Il n'osait imaginer l'état de Green en cet instant.

Green ! Il n'y pensa qu'à ce moment précis, et se retourna vers le garçon. Ses yeux étaient plus ouverts que jamais, montrant toute l'horreur et toute la souffrance qu'il ressentait. Il était tétanisé, le corps sans volonté, l'esprit arrêté pour le moment. Blue gardait ses mains devant la bouche, les yeux fixés eux aussi sur Tortank.

Finalement, Nidoking en eut fini avec son travail, et d'un coup de tête furieux, envoya Tortank inconscient dans les gradins, défonçant le mur au passage. Du sang dégoulinait le long de sa corne, et il poussa un puissant rugissement, à l'aspect dément.

Et ce fut le silence. Giovanni avait le visage plus fermé que jamais, les yeux ne montrant aucune pitié. Ce qui brisa ce silence fut déchirant.

-TOOOORTAAAAANK !

Green s'était élancé sur le ring, et dépassa Red, courant à toutes jambes vers son Pokémon, plus vite que Red ne l'avait jamais vu faire. Sa voix seule suffisait à comprendre son épouvante, son inquiétude. Il bondit dans les gradins, pour aller aux côtés de son Pokémon, le visage décomposé.

-Tortank, dis-moi que tu vas bien, je t'en supplie ! balbutiait Green. Allez, fais-moi un signe, quelque chose…

De loin Red pouvait voir le trou béant dans la carapace, d'où sortait un liquide sombre et scintillant. Il eut un haut le cœur.

-Tortank… Tortank, réponds-moi… Réponds-moi, je t'en supplie… Je t'en suppliiiiie ! hurlait Green, les yeux plein de larmes.

Le Pokémon toussota alors, et recommença à bouger. Green ne semblait pas en croire ses yeux. Il l'étreignit dans ses bras, sanglotant. Red sentit son cœur se desserrer. Il allait s'en sortir… Ou plutôt, il pourrait s'en sortir, s'il arrivait à battre Giovanni. Blue avait accouru auprès de Green, sortant de son sac des objets de soin et divers bandages.

Le Champion n'avait pas bougé, observant ça d'un air dédaigneux.

-Pourquoi tant de pleurnicheries ? Leur but est de combattre, il n'y a pas plus belle mort pour les Pokémon, nos jouets de combat, que de tomber ainsi, fit-il d'une voix froide.

-LA FERME ! lui hurla Green. Vous ne comprenez pas ! Vous n'êtes… qu'un… qu'un… qu'un monstre !

Green avait craché ça avec haine. Lui qui avait failli prendre ce chemin tenait désormais tête au chef de la Team Rocket en prônant lui aussi l'amour des Pokémon. Il avait eu peur de perdre son compagnon. Red allait pour conforter Green, mais ce dernier lui fit signe de ne pas approcher.

-Non ! Tu as un combat à livrer Red. Tu dois le battre. Tu dois venger Tortank ! Fais-le ! Fais-le pour moi !

Il ne put qu'acquiescer. Green mettait ses espoirs en lui. Il n'avait plus droit à l'erreur. Ce combat, à l'origine officiel, venait de prendre une autre tournure. Désormais, tout était permis. Tout comme son dresseur, le Nidoking n'avait aucun sentiment, ses yeux ne montraient que folie. Effrayant.

-Ronflex, à toi !

L'immense Pokémon apparut, debout et les pattes en avant. Il avait observé la scène de sa Poké Ball, et savait qu'il portait le poids d'un combat difficile sur ses épaules.

-Mégacorne ! hurla Giovanni, continuant sur sa lancée furieuse.

Le Pokémon chargea à nouveau, tête en avant, la corne meurtrière. Mais Ronflex l'intercepta entre ses mains et bloqua l'avancée du Pokémon par sa simple force. Il le toisait tout en le maintenant sur place, la bouche figée dans une grimace de haine pure. Oui, Ronflex était en colère.

-Ronflex, Coup d'Boule !

Puisant dans ses forces, le Pokémon repoussa le Nidoking à deux bon mètres de lui, suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il fasse un ample mouvement de tête, et la balance droit en avant, contre celle du Pokémon adverse qui cherchait toujours à attaquer. Le choc fut terrible. Mais ça ne décourageait toujours pas Nidoking, qui bien que de nouveau repoussé, continuait sa charge en avant.

Et Ronflex réitéra son attaque encore une fois, déterminé à ne pas laisser passer l'autre Pokémon. Les deux géants s'attrapèrent par les pattes avant, tremblant sous la force l'un de l'autre, se fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Nidoking, dans son gros ventre ! Direct Toxik !

Malgré tous les efforts pour contenir Nidoking, Ronflex ne put éviter l'attaque, et se prit le coup de patte empoisonné du Nidoking dans le ventre. Certes, Red savait qu'il ne risquait pas le poison, grâce à Vaccin, mais le Pokémon recula de deux bons pas, laissant une seconde ouverture.

-Double Pied maintenant ! Il ne faut pas qu'il se relève ! hurla Giovanni.

Malgré toute sa masse, Nidoking courut à nouveau vers Ronflex qui se redressait tout juste, et sauta, pour écraser ses deux lourdes pattes sur lui. L'une atteignit le ventre, l'autre directement la tête. Red ne put que voir son Pokémon tomber sur le dos, une grimace sur le visage. Le sol en trembla, et de la poussière tomba du plafond.

-Réfléchis Red, se murmurait le garçon à lui-même. Tu dois bien avoir une option possible…

Ronflex tentait difficilement de se lever, alors que Nidoking chargeait ses forces, d'une attaque Puissance ordonnée par Giovanni. Red savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. De toute façon, Ronflex ne pourrait pas tenir encore longtemps… Il savait quelle attaque utiliser, mais c'était risqué. Et cela signifiait qu'il devrait sacrifier son Ronflex si jamais la tactique échouait.

Mais c'était à tenter.

-Maintenant, finis-en ! Mégacorne !

A nouveau, le Pokémon fonça droit sur Ronflex, corne en avant, dans un hurlement barbare. Chaque pas faisait littéralement trembler le sol. Mais Red ne réagissait pas, laissant le Pokémon foncer sur Ronflex, sous les yeux incompréhensifs de Blue et Green, sur les gradins, ces derniers ayant détourné leur regard de Tortank qu'ils soignaient tant bien que mal.

Et juste avant l'arrivée de Nidoking, Red hurla :

-TACLE LOURD !

Prenant de surprise Nidoking, Ronflex s'élança dans les airs, de tout son poids. Le Pokémon adverse ne pouvait pas freiner, impossible. Il ne pouvait que voir la masse énorme qui allait l'écraser. Red croisait les doigts. Il gagnerait si Giovanni omettait une seule et unique chose. Ces quelques instants parurent durer une éternité. Brisée par une parole.

-EMPAL'KORNE !

Red hurla de rage, voyant le Nidoking charger l'énergie dans sa corne, qui se mit à tourner telle un foret, alors que Ronflex lui tombait inlassablement dessus. Le coup allait être à bout portant, il n'avait pas la moindre chance d'en réchapper. Giovanni était un bien trop bon dresseur pour se faire avoir ainsi.

Et le choc, accompagné du nuage de poussière et des fissures sur le ring, fut terrible. Ronflex écrasait Nidoking. Mais Red savait qu'il était KO. Au moins, le Pokémon avait-il emmené le terrible colosse avec lui dans sa chute, se consola-t-il.

-Ni…Niiii… DOKING !

Avec ce hurlement, Red vit son Ronflex soulevé sur le côté, pour finir sur le dos. Il avait les yeux écarquillés. Nidoking avait résisté à cette attaque ? Non…

-NON ! hurlèrent Green et Blue. C'est pas possible !

Et pourtant, le Pokémon, un œil fermé, haletant de fatigue, tremblant de tous ses membres, se redressa, lentement. Il avait utilisé toutes ses forces pour se dégager. Une véritable machine de guerre, increvable.

Ses ongles rentrant dans la paume de ses mains, ses poings serrés de rage, Red avait envie de hurler encore maintenant. C'était trop bête de se faire avoir ainsi. Giovanni et son visage euphorique le rendaient malade. Il se délectait de leur souffrance. Dépité, il rappela son Pokémon dans sa Ball.

Il sentit ses deux derniers compagnons s'agiter à sa ceinture. Son Dracaufeu, son plus fidèle compagnon… Et le Florizarre de Blue. Prenant leurs Poké Balls dans chacune de ses mains, il les observa. Les deux Pokémon avaient envie d'en découdre, et de venger Tortank, ainsi que Ronflex. Un seul le pourrait. Red, un peu à contrecœur, remit Dracaufeu à sa ceinture, malgré le regard qu'il lui avait lancé, le suppliant de l'envoyer. Mais il voulait le garder pour la fin. Dracaufeu était le Pokémon qu'il savait le mieux utiliser. Et son combat contre Auguste lui avait permis d'analyser les quelques faiblesses qu'il pouvait avoir.

Non, il ne devait pas griller la carte Dracaufeu maintenant. Red lança donc la Ball de Florizarre sur le ring, laissant le Pokémon plante apparaître.

-Nidoking est tout à toi… ricana Giovanni. Il n'est plus en état de se battre. Un Pokémon ne pouvant plus remplir son rôle est inutile.

Red ne répondit pas. Il ne devait pas répondre à la provocation. Giovanni ne voulait que ça, le mettre en colère, lui faire perdre ses moyens. Jouer sur sa jeunesse, et tous les mauvais côtés qu'elle pouvait avoir. Mais Red en ce moment précis n'avait plus que la victoire en tête, stopper Giovanni une bonne fois pour toutes, le faire payer pour ce combat, pour son père, et pour Kanto. C'était prétentieux, au fond de lui il le savait. Mais il était en mesure de le faire. Il deviendrait le dresseur ultime si cela lui permettrait de le faire.

-Florizarre, Tranch' Herbe !

Les feuilles coupantes comme des lames de rasoir firent leur office, sans que Red n'ait à les regarder, casquette devant les yeux. Sans un mot, il écouta Nidoking tomber au sol, défait. La véritable bataille était celle qui allait venir.

Giovanni rappela son Pokémon ricanant.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, tu pleures ?

-…

-Le combat n'est pas fini. A moins que tu veuilles abandonner.

Red releva le regard. Ce n'était plus de la haine qu'on pouvait y lire, mais de la détermination. Et au fond, sûrement un peu d'excitation. Au-delà de tout, même s'il le refoulait et en avait honte d'une certaine manière… il aimait ce combat. Il aimait se battre. Et Giovanni était un adversaire exceptionnel. Il voulait gagner ce combat plus que tout. Au-delà des enjeux qui planaient dessus, juste par désir de se battre encore et toujours.

-Battons-nous, dit simplement Red. Vous vouliez voir qui de nous deux était le plus fort, nous allons bien le voir.

Un sourire carnassier prit place sur le visage de Giovanni. Et un rire. Un rire franc. Lui aussi avait le regard flamboyant.

-La fièvre du combat, hein… Toi aussi tu la ressens.

-…

-EN AVANT CRUSTABRI !

En face de Florizarre, le Pokémon suivant prit place. Un Pokémon à la fois eau et glace, l'aspect singulièrement redoutable. Red avait pointé son Pokédex dessus, prêt à en découdre. Il ne perdrait pas, jamais.

-Onde Boréale !

-Tranch'Herbe !

Les deux attaques se croisèrent sans se stopper l'une et l'autre. Crustabri, malgré sa carapace, vit les feuilles tranchantes l'atteindre directement, là ou Florizarre encaissa le rayon gelé multicolore tant bien que mal.

Red prit par la suite l'initiative en parvenant à installer des Vampigraines sur le Crustabri. Et cela en parvenant à faire éviter à Florizarre une attaque Picanon pourtant bien placée, laissant les pointes se ficher dans le sol juste devant le Pokémon qui avait bondi en arrière. Profitant de cet instant, le Zénith fut invoqué. Red en aurait besoin.

-Laser Glace !

Ce rayon par contre, Florizarre le prit de plein fouet, et s'en retrouva propulsé deux mètres plus loin, malgré ses pattes bien ancrées au sol. Et il n'avait pas du tout aimé l'attaque. Seuls les soins par les Vampigraines lui apportaient un bon soutien.

Mais Red ne voulait pas laisser le duel s'éterniser. Il allait vite en finir.

-Florizarre, Lance-Soleil ! hurla Red.

Le Pokémon draina l'énergie du Zénith, et dirigea sa fleur droit vers Crustabri. Et il lâcha le rayon. Qui allait toucher juste.

-Abri ! contra Giovanni

De justesse, le Lance-Soleil se heurta à la surface immatérielle de l'Abri, alors que Crustabri, par sécurité, avait refermé sa carapace. Le rayon rebondit, et termina sa course dans le plafond, pour le trouer, laissant apparaître la lumière du véritable soleil.

-Pas trop déçu ? interrogea le Champion dans un sourire.

-Je m'y attendais, répondit Red dans un haussement d'épaule.

-J'avais aussi prévu ta technique avec le Zénith.

Une telle discussion entre les deux hommes pouvait sembler surprenante. A dire vrai, Red voyait les regards interdits de Green et Blue. Mais en cet instant, Red et Giovanni se comprenaient, liés par cet amour du combat. Ils ne s'aimaient pas. Ils se haïssaient même. Et pourtant il y avait ce lien qui les réunissait, les faisant presque se ressembler, malgré leurs voies divergentes.

-Exuviation ! ordonna Giovanni pour reprendre l'affrontement.

Sous le regard un brin surpris de Red, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette technique, le Crustabri se concentra, avant de littéralement éclater sa coquille externe, ne laissant que celle interne. Par son Pokédex, le garçon sut parfaitement de quoi il en retournait, et ce n'était pas bon s'il n'agissait pas vite et bien, et ce malgré les Vampigraines qui affaiblissaient peu à peu Crustabri.

-Lance-Soleil !

-Laser Glace !

Les deux attaques partirent en même temps, pourtant opposées, pour se heurter. Si Laser Glace passait, Red perdrait Florizarre. Si Lance-Soleil passait, c'était Crustabri qui était fini.

Et aucune des deux attaques ne surpassa l'autre. Elles finirent par dévier, l'une explosant une partie des gradins opposés à Green et Blue, l'autre passant au-dessus de Red, détruisant une partie du mur de façade.

-Synthèse ! tenta Red, sans grande conviction, prenant un risque.

-Laser Glace.

Et le résultat escompté arriva. Florizarre n'eut aucune chance, et tomba sous le Laser Glace, malgré sa tentative de soin. Red ne dit mot, et rappela simplement son Pokémon. Giovanni avait parfaitement joué Crustabri.

Mais le suivant… Oh, Red savait que Dracaufeu gagnerait facilement son duel face à Crustabri. Non, le suivant, le dernier Pokémon de Giovanni, serait l'objectif de Dracaufeu. Et il ne pourrait se permettre de perdre. Il prit la Ball de son Pokémon dans sa main, et la porta au niveau de son visage, regardant son compagnon droit dans les yeux à travers la coque.

-Mon ami, murmura-t-il. On en a vu des choses tous les deux… On a déjà cru parfois qu'on ne s'en sortirait pas… J'ai une totale confiance en toi.

Il vit son Pokémon hocher la tête. Red eut un léger sourire. Et il lança la Ball dans les airs.

-Il est temps pour nous de briller !

Et ainsi, Red envoya son dernier Pokémon au combat. Dracaufeu apparut sur le ring, poussant son habituel rugissement de défi, accompagné cette fois d'un puissant jet de flammes dans les airs. Giovanni en face ne souriait plus. Il était tendu. Lui aussi savait que la conclusion du combat approchait.

-Crustabri, Laser Glace !

-Déflagration ! tempêta Red en retour.

Plus forte que la glace, la chaleur des flammes de la puissante attaque feu fit littéralement fondre le rayon se dirigeant droit vers Crustabri. Le Pokémon adverse ferma les yeux, juste avant l'impact, sachant qu'il n'en rechaperait pas. Et les flammes l'enveloppèrent dans un bruit d'explosion.

-Reviens Crustabri, dit Giovanni, Ball à la main. Je crois qu'il est l'heure… Red, sais-tu ce que voudrait dire une défaite de ma part ?

Red ne répondit rien, continuant de fixer Giovanni. L'homme, seul, était tremblant. Ce qu'il allait dire n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin pour qu'un homme de la stature du Champion d'Arène de Jadielle et chef de la Team Rocket en tremble. Il inspira profondément, avant de rouvrir la bouche.

-Si jamais je perds… Alors je démantèlerai, une fois pour toutes, la Team Rocket.

Cette annonce laissa Blue et Green bouche-bées. Red lui était un peu surpris que cette annonce ait un effet pareil chez Giovanni. A dire vrai, cela lui avait semblé évident dès le début du combat, par l'opposition de leurs idéologies respectives, que Giovanni, en cas de défaite, irait jusqu'à supprimer son organisation. Pourquoi donc lui disait-il ça maintenant ? Voulait-il lui mettre un peu plus de pression sur les épaules, et espérer qu'il allait commettre une erreur fatale à cause de ça ? Au fond, pour Red, ça ne changeait rien.

-Vous espérez me rendre nerveux ? fit remarquer Red. Finissons ce combat une fois pour toutes !

-Tu l'auras voulu ! Voilà mon dernier Pokémon !

Red eut un moment le souffle coupé en voyant le Pokémon apparaître. Dardargnan… Non… Ce n'était pas possible. Giovanni ne pouvait pas espérer gagner avec ce Pokémon. Pas contre Dracaufeu ! Mais il ne pouvait non plus imaginer le Champion lui faire une farce, ce serait tellement surréaliste. Il était sérieux, et avait envoyé ce qui était bel et bien son dernier Pokémon, révélant aux yeux des trois dresseurs qu'en fin de compte il était d'ors et déjà condamné à perdre.

Un silence terrible s'abattit sur l'Arène.

Giovanni tomba alors à genoux, le regard plongé sur le sol. Plus aucune trace de joie. Uniquement la tristesse, la peine, la douleur même.

-Tu vois Red… Tu m'as vaincu. Je ne peux pas gagner…

-Mais… Vous avez d'autres Pokémon ! s'exclama Red sans comprendre, s'avançant sur le ring, allant vers Giovanni.

-C'est vrai, fit remarquer Giovanni. Mais aucun ne serait assez fort pour battre ton Dracaufeu. Dardargnan était mon premier Pokémon, et reste mon plus puissant. Mais face à Dracaufeu… il ne peut rien faire.

Il frappa du poing au sol. Rageur. Aucune larme ne coulait sur ses joues. Mais la tristesse se lisait dans ses gestes, ainsi que la frustration.

-Dès lors que tu as vaincu Crustabri, je savais que je n'avais plus aucune chance… Même avant j'estimais ne plus en avoir beaucoup…

Il releva son regard vers le garçon. Un regard dur, mais aussi compréhensif.

-Mais je voulais livrer ce combat à fond contre toi.

Red ne sut quoi répondre. Le Giovanni qu'il découvrait était différent. Blue et Green ne purent que rejoindre Red. Un regard du garçon à son meilleur ami lui confirma que Tortank s'en sortirait.

Ce fut aussi le moment où des coups sourds se firent entendre, provenant de la lourde porte en bois, faisant sursauter les trois dresseurs. Quelqu'un essayait d'entrer. Giovanni eut un sourire.

-Je me doutais bien que ce combat ne passerait pas inaperçu… Mais les portes vont encore tenir un peu.

A ces mots, Blue afficha un air surpris. Lentement, elle s'approcha de Giovanni, l'observant sous tous les angles, sans que ni Red, ni Green ne comprennent pourquoi. Leur ennemi ne dit rien, et n'essayait même pas de l'en empêcher. Finalement, Blue parla :

-Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça ? Toute cette mise en scène… Avant même de commencer le combat, vous saviez déjà que vous alliez perdre.

Giovanni eut un petit rire, légèrement ironique. Il se redressa, levant les yeux au ciel, à travers le trou béant créé plus tôt, alors que les coups se faisaient de plus en plus virulents, la porte bougeant toujours un peu plus sur ses gonds.

-Tu as deviné ça gamine, hein ? fit-il, le ton mélancolique. Tu es trop perspicace pour ton propre bien… Au fond cependant, je crois… que tu me fascinais, Red. Et je voulais voir ton âme de dresseur s'éveiller contre moi une dernière fois.

-Alors que nous sommes vos ennemis, fit remarquer Red… Que nous nous détestons.

-C'est vrai, admit Giovanni. C'est fou, même pour moi. Et je n'attends pas à ce que vous me pardonniez. Moi-même je ne le ferais pas pour vous.

-Et je crains qu'avec les conditions du combat, ce soit impossible, acheva durement Green, dans un ton lourd de sens par rapport à son Tortank.

Le Champion n'eut pas un regard de compassion pour Green, et ne fit pas attention à la porte qui arrivait bientôt à la limite de sa résistance. Il se contenta juste de mettre sa main dans sa veste, pour en sortir les trois morceaux de métal pour lesquels Red, Green et Blue étaient venus à la base. Le huitième badge de Kanto, le badge Terre. Sans un mot, il les tendit aux trois dresseurs. Puis, il se retourna, et sortit un Pokématos de la même veste. Il le porta à son oreille. Et dit seulement un mot.

-Démantèlement.

Ce fut le seul mot qu'il prononça, avant de raccrocher. Red savait que c'était désormais officiel… La Team Rocket n'existait plus, son chef y avait mis fin. Giovanni, avec des pas lents, se rapprocha de son Dardargnan, qu'il rappela dans sa Ball. Le Champion retourna une dernière fois son regard vers les trois dresseurs, son visage paradoxalement… apaisé.

-Je vais chercher ce qui me manque. Et je le trouverai.

Dernière Poké Ball, d'où sortit un Roucarnage. Giovanni le chevaucha, et s'envola dans les airs, alors que les portes de l'arène s'ouvraient dans un vacarme assourdissant, laissant apparaître une horde de policiers, accompagnés de Pokémon d'intervention. Ils ne purent que regarder, impuissants, le chef criminel le plus recherché de tout Kanto s'envoler. Seule sa dernière parole raisonna dans les airs.

-Adieu.

Red regarda le point représentant sa némésis dans l'horizon. Il n'avait même pas essayé de l'arrêter. Non, ce n'était pas son boulot. Ce n'était plus son histoire. Il ne voulait pas se laisser aller à la vengeance, son père ne l'avait pas souhaité pour lui. Et puis, il avait déjà assez donné dans l'héroïque, il était plus que temps que la police assume ce rôle, et non plus des gamins de presque quatorze ans.

Profitant de l'agitation ambiante, du chaos même, Red fit signe à ses deux amis de le suivre, pour quitter l'Arène, où ils n'avaient plus rien à faire. Ils avaient remporté leur huitième badge. Et puis, leurs Pokémon avaient besoin de soin, surtout le Tortank de Green. Sans compter que dans les heures à suivre, ils auraient sûrement à répondre aux policiers et aux médias de ce qui s'était passé dans l'Arène. Et après tout ça… ils profiteraient de quelques jours de repos salvateurs et mérités avant de repartir pour l'épreuve finale… la Route Victoire.

oooOOOooo

La Route Victoire était une grotte magnifique. Et plus difficile à traverser qu'elle ne pouvait le paraître, demandant un minimum de coopération entre le dresseur et ses Pokémon. Mais ce n'était évidemment rien de bien insurmontable pour quiconque était arrivé à ce niveau-là. Seulement une tradition à réaliser, bien ancrée dans la culture des dresseurs, qui au fond, pourraient tout aussi bien voler par-dessus cette cavité pour atteindre la Ligue sans difficulté.

Mais à vaincre sans péril, on triomphait sans gloire. Et comme de nombreux dresseurs avant eux, Blue, Green et Red s'étaient engouffrés dans la grotte qui constituait la Route Victoire, afin d'atteindre le Plateau Indigo, et ainsi pouvoir s'inscrire officiellement pour le tournoi de la Ligue Pokémon, qui aurait lien en juillet prochain. Traverser la Route Victoire était alors une métaphore de leur voyage accompli, nécessaire pour ne pas oublier ce qu'ils avaient du endurer.

Et cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'ils marchaient, grimpaient et nageaient dans la grotte. Sans en voir le bout. Les Pokémon sauvages cependant ne tenaient guère plus la comparaison contre ceux des trois dresseurs.

-On y est ! s'exclama enfin Blue.

Red, perdu dans ses pensées, releva le regard. Blue et Green étaient bien plus en avant que lui dans la galerie, et la jeune fille lui faisait de grands signes. Aux côtés de ses amis, Florizarre et Tortank – guéri en quelques jours bien que n'étant pas passé loin de passer l'arme à gauche – affichaient une mine légèrement soulagée. Red eut un sourire dirigé vers son Dracaufeu, qui hocha doucement la tête. Le garçon et son Pokémon se dépêchèrent d'avancer, pour les rejoindre.

-La sortie ? demanda Red.

-La sortie, confirma Blue.

Le regard de Red s'illumina. En effet, il pouvait sentir un courant d'air frais, et une lumière éclatante commençait à se diffuser sur les parois. Extatique, Red se mit à courir, le cœur battant la chamade. Il vit la sortie, rayonnante de lumière, presque aveuglante. Et il y arriva, devant un instant se protéger les yeux de la lumière du soleil. Il entendit Dracaufeu, Green, Blue, Tortank et Florizarre le rejoindre. Et tous ensembles, ils découvrirent le lieu.

Comme un endroit hors du temps, le cadre était magnifique. Le Plateau Indigo était entouré des chaînes de montagnes du massif du même nom… Mais ce même plateau n'était pas tout en roche. Non, c'était un plateau verdoyant, avec quelques arbres ici et là. Mais là n'était pas le plus important. Une route dallée s'offrait à eux, cernée de statues des différents Maîtres de la Ligue et de leurs Pokémon, menant droit à un immense complexe. La Ligue Pokémon. Les trois dresseurs et leurs Pokémon ne dirent rien devant ce spectacle, laissant parler leur émotion.

-Ainsi, on y est hein…

-La Ligue Pokémon, murmura Red.

-Regardez ! interrompit Blue.

La jeune fille avait pointé le doigt vers le ciel. Les deux garçons tournèrent le regard vers ce qu'elle désignait. Une forme flamboyante se mouvait dans le ciel, telle un oiseau. Par réflexe, les trois dresseurs sortirent leurs Pokédex, qui enregistrèrent le Pokémon.

-Sulfura, murmura Blue.

-Ainsi, la rumeur était vraie… On dit qu'il vole souvent dans cette région, pour veiller sur les Pokémon et les humains. Electhor et Artikodin, les deux autres oiseaux légendaires, font de même.

Ces trois Pokémon… Ils veillaient à la sécurité des habitants de Kanto ? Red, songeur, songea aux deux fois où ces légendes l'avaient sauvé. D'abord Electhor… Puis Artikodin. Il ne put que se sentir reconnaissant envers cette trinité protectrice.

-Bon… Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller. Nous n'avons pas traversé la Route Victoire pour rien.

Green et Blue hochèrent la tête, et la petite troupe se mit en route sur le chemin dallé, entouré de ces statues magistrales. La dernière était une représentation de Peter et de son Dracolosse. Les socles suivants n'avaient pas de statue. C'était là que les futurs champions recevraient eux aussi leur figure immortelle. Ils remontèrent l'allée, montèrent la volée de marches menant au complexe, et enfin, pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la Ligue Pokémon.

Le hall était immense. Un accueil se trouvait au fond de ce dernier, alors que les deux côtés étaient réservés à un Centre Pokémon et une boutique respectivement. De grands écrans se trouvaient un peu partout, diffusant pour le moment des rediffusions de combats des années précédentes, mais qui le jour voulu, Red le savaient, montreraient les images en direct des combats de la Ligue. Comme partout dans Kanto, et dans les autres régions. Chaque tournoi de la Ligue Pokémon durait de deux à trois jours, et les différentes régions s'étaient depuis maintenant longtemps mises d'accord pour ne pas les organiser en même temps, mais à la suite. Et c'était toujours la double ligue Kano/Johto qui fermait le bal.

Le garçon et son Dracaufeu traversèrent le hall, peuplé de quelques touristes qui venaient visiter la structure ou voir le Conseil des Quatre s'entraîner, suivis de Green et Tortank, mais aussi de Blue et Florizarre. Et arrivèrent enfin à l'accueil. Soupirant, sachant que le moment était venu, Red sortit sa Carte Dresseur et ses huit badges.

-Bienvenus au Plateau Indigo, le siège de la Ligue Pokémon de Kanto et Johto, récita l'hôtesse d'accueil. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Nous venons nous inscrire pour le prochain tournoi de la Ligue Pokémon, dit calmement Green en déposant sa propre Carte Dresseur et ses badges.

Red fit de même, Blue aussi. L'hôtesse leur fit un grand sourire, récoltant leurs Cartes Dresseurs, avant de se tourner vers un ordinateur, pour procéder à l'enregistrement.

-Nous sommes officiellement des participants à la Ligue Pokémon ! s'exclama Green, une fois dehors.

-Qui aura lieu dans plus de six mois… ce qui nous laisse le temps de nous entraîner, acheva Blue.

Oui. Le tournoi prendrait place fin juillet ou début août selon la performance des autres Ligues. Ils étaient, dans tous les cas, demandés au Plateau Indigo le 28 juillet, et ne pourraient partir avant la fin des festivités. Red était songeur. C'était à la fois proche et lointain. D'ici là, il pourrait entraîner son équipe, et peut-être la renouveler un peu…

Le garçon s'arrêta alors de marcher, se faisant se retourner Green et Blue. Tous les trois se trouvaient au niveau d'un motif de Poké Ball sur les dalles. Le garçon avait un sourire aux lèvres, qu'il adressa aux deux autres. Les trois Pokémon des dresseurs se trouvaient chacun derrière leurs maîtres et amis. Leur destin à tous les trois avait quand même été quelque chose de fou. Et ils l'avaient fait ensemble.

-Bon… je crois… qu'il est temps de se dire au revoir ? dit alors Red.

-Oui. On se retrouvera ici quand on sera prêts, en juillet, sourit Green.

-Je vous attendrai ici, termina Blue. J'espère que vous serez devenus plus forts, car je ne vais pas vous faire de cadeau.

Les trois dresseurs éclatèrent de rire. Puis, Red mit sa main au centre. Green, suivant son geste, la mit par-dessus celle de Red. Blue continua le geste. Et avant qu'ils ne se séparent, la patte griffue et mince de Dracaufeu vint s'ajouter. Puis celle bien plus large et robuste de Tortank. Et enfin une liane de Florizarre.

Et ils se séparèrent, se donnant rendez-vous le moment venu.

* * *

Et voilà. Comme dit, il était long, mais j'espère que ça ne vous aura pas rebuté, et qu'il vous aura plû. ^^

Je remercie Grenat d'avoir prit le temps (et son courage) pour corriger ce chapitre, a ce qui parait, j'avais fait quelques fautes assez comiques. ^^

Bref, merci d'avoir lu. ^^ Si ça vous a plu, pourquoi pas laisser une review, dire ce que vous en pensez ? C'est mon seul salaire, et ça ne peut que m'aider. Même chose si vous avez des remarques négatives. C'est gratuit, et en plus, si vous avec un compte FFNet, j'y réponds. ^^

Bonne journée/soirée à vous !

Niv'


	22. Le moment venu

Hello !

Voici donc le chapitre 22 de Kanto's Story, l'un des derniers, et qui est quand même celui nous montrant le tournoi de la Ligue Pokémon. Je sais que certains de mes choix ne vont pas plaire à tout le monde. Je sais aussi qu'après la lecture de ce chapitre, il vous semblera clair que la Fic touche bientôt à sa fin. A dire vrai, la fin est déjà écrite. Mais la correction est encore à faire, donc ce ne sera pas encore pour tout de suite, et ça ne dépend plus de moi désormais.

Malgré tout, si vous avez-lu jusque là, c'est que ça vous aura plu, je l'espère en tout cas. Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi. bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 22 :** Le moment venu

En cette chaude journée d'été, le ciel était vide de tout nuage, d'un bleu pur et intense, seulement perturbé par la clarté et la chaleur du soleil. Un temps magnifique, qui encourageait plus que raison les touristes et passionnés de combats Pokémon à se donner rendez-vous au Plateau Indigo, pour la messe annuelle des dresseurs.

L'ambiance y était festive, très festive. De nombreux marchands avaient établi leurs stands et étals entre les statues, vendant souvenirs et autres bricoles aux personnes qui allaient et venaient un peu partout, discutant avec passion du tournoi qui allait se dérouler durant les quelques jours à venir. Les gamins réclamaient à leurs parents des ballons en forme de divers Pokémon, parfois même de badges, tandis que ces derniers s'efforçaient de se presser pour obtenir les meilleures places possibles pour les matchs de la Ligue. Et parmi tout ça, on trouvait également des dresseurs, certains se fondant dans la masse, en toute discrétion, les autres préférant se vanter haut et fort de leurs capacités.

C'est dans cette joyeuse cohue qu'un jeune garçon, la casquette rouge sur la tête cachant une partie de son visage, et un Pikachu sur l'épaule, se mouvait, d'un pas décidé. Red Surraud savait où il allait. Il avait encore grandi durant les quelques mois qui avaient séparé son inscription au tournoi et le jour présent. Le garçon avait pris en stature et en carrure, sûrement à cause de l'entraînement qu'il avait entrepris. Et puis, il avait quatorze ans maintenant.

Red, durant ces longs mois, avait continué à voyager, acceptant les défis qu'on lui lançait, les remportant tous. Son combat contre Ondine, qu'il avait tenu à disputer au final, avait été relativement médiatisé. Le garçon l'avait emporté. En fait, il n'avait plus perdu depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Green et Blue non plus, d'ailleurs.

-J'espère qu'ils sont déjà là, murmura le garçon, plus à lui-même qu'à son Pokémon.

Allongeant le pas, Red se fondit dans la foule, écartant les personnes qui ne faisaient pas attention à lui. Il arriva finalement à l'endroit convenu. A ses pieds, le motif en forme de Poké Ball formé par l'allée dallée qui menait au complexe de la Ligue. Là où ils s'étaient fait la promesse de se retrouver. Red releva le regard, dévoilant ses iris rouge feu, et observa un peu les alentours. Ni Blue, ni Green. Il soupira.

-On dirait que je suis le premier.

-Chupi, pika chuka.

-Ils ne devraient pas tarder, je ne m'inquiète pas, Pikachu.

Apparut alors, à sa droite, un adolescent châtain et longiligne, l'allure à la fois assurée et décontractée. Red avait espéré pouvoir dépasser Green en taille, lui qui avait toujours été plus petit que son meilleur ami. Peine perdue, Green aussi avait pris quelques centimètres, continuant de le dépasser d'une demie-tête. Ses yeux verts avaient un air rieur. Il était clairement en très grande forme.

-Le voilà ! Blue, viens donc !

Répondant à l'appel du garçon, la jeune fille qui avait fait le voyage avec eux émergea de derrière un groupe de personnes à la gauche de Red. Comme les deux garçons, elle aussi avait un peu grandi, devenant plus belle et plus féminine. Son sourire était radieux, et son regard bleu laissait transparaître toute sa bonne humeur.

-Salut Red ! s'exclama-t-elle. Green est arrivé en même temps que moi, il y a cinq minutes.

-J'étais donc le dernier ? s'étonna le garçon. Faut croire que certaines choses ne changeront jamais, je ne serai jamais ponctuel.

Et ils éclatèrent de rire. C'était la première fois en plusieurs mois qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble, ayant volontairement choisi de se couper les uns des autres pour leur entraînement. Oh, ils s'étaient croisés parfois, mais jamais bien longtemps. Ils se tombèrent dans les bras, indifférents à la foule qui pouvait les entourer. Les trois amis étaient heureux de se revoir, en cette journée qu'ils avaient tant attendu.

-La cérémonie d'ouverture commencera d'ici une heure, sourit Green. Et on est attendus dans le quartier aux dresseurs dans une demi-heure, pour qu'on se prépare.

-Je suis vraiment pressée d'y être !

-Et moi donc… Quand même, vous avez vu les tournois des autres régions ? Quelle surprise que Marc ait abandonné son arène à Hoenn pour participer à la Ligue !

-J'étais surpris aussi, Red. Surtout qu'il a gagné contre Pierre Rochard. Le combat était magnifique.

A Hoenn, le tournoi avait été réellement passionnant. De plus, un changement de Maître d'un des Conseils des Quatre était toujours un événement important et rare. Le dernier en date avait été Cynthia, de Sinnoh, qui avait détrôné l'ancien maître cinq ans auparavant. Red se souvenait encore de son émerveillement devant le Carchacrok de la dresseuse.

Mais aujourd'hui, eux aussi étaient des participants. Sûrement parmi les favoris d'ailleurs. Le garçon avait un peu grimacé en découvrant ça lors de l'émission « Arène 2 », et les discussions de quelques spécialistes des combats Pokémon. Les rediffusions de quelques-uns de leurs combats d'arène, à lui, Green et Blue, parmi d'autres challengers – dont Clément – accompagnés de commentaires élogieux étaient assez… gênantes. Les analyses faites tentaient d'établir des côtes de chance pour les parieurs, et si Red n'était pas l'ultime favori, il n'en restait pas moins l'un des mieux placés.

-Comment s'est passé votre entraînement ? demanda Blue, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le quartier aux dresseurs.

-Comment voudrais-tu qu'il se passe mal pour moi ? répliqua Green, d'un ton un brin moqueur. Et toi ?

-Plutôt bien, répondit tranquillement Red.

-C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Il parait que tu as ridiculisé Ondine.

-Euh… quand même pas. Mais je l'ai battue avec sa meilleur équipe, oui.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans le hall d'entrée, bondé de visiteurs faisant la queue pour obtenir des places, Red ne put s'empêcher de chercher des yeux la silhouette familière de sa mère. Il l'avait vue pour la dernière fois quelques jours auparavant, où elle lui avait promis – si c'était nécessaire – d'être présente pour tout le tournoi de la Ligue, sur place. Avec le Professeur Chen, invité d'honneur habituel du fait de son ancien rôle de Maître, et tout simplement de son importance dans la culture Pokémon de la région. Le garçon ne put bien évidemment pas les trouver. Trop de monde. Il ne put que suivre Green et Blue jusqu'à une double porte, gardée par deux employés de la Ligue Pokémon, chargés de la sécurité.

-Halte-là, cette partie est réservée aux participants, dit un des hommes, en se mettant devant eux. Veuillez présenter vos Cartes Dresseur.

-Evidemment, sourit Blue.

Les trois amis sortirent leurs cartes, pour les tendre à l'homme. Le garde eut un sourire en découvrant leurs noms et se pencha vers son collègue, qui se mit à chercher dans la liste. Puis, ils s'écartèrent, et ouvrirent la double porte, un air bienveillant sur le visage.

-Bonne chance à vous, dit-il en leur rendant leurs cartes.

-Merci, répondit Green, les yeux pétillants.

Et ils pénétrèrent enfin au quartier des dresseurs.

Ce dit quartier était en fait un second hall, immense, qui constituait une salle d'attente confortable, avec vue sur le ring principal de la Ligue Pokémon. De nombreux écrans donnaient sur les divers autres rings. Au fond de la salle, on trouvait un espace de téléportation de Pokémon, pour permettre aux dresseurs de gérer leurs équipes. Red savait qu'il avait la possibilité de la changer pour les qualifications, là où la phase finale se disputait en équipes fixes. Enfin, un coin détente se trouvait dans un espace à part, avec un bar servant des rafraîchissements, de la lecture en libre-service, et quelques activités telles que des bornes d'arcade et des tables de jeu – billard et baby-foot, pas de poker ou de distraction de casino, évidemment.

Le garçon devait l'avouer, l'endroit était impressionnant. Surtout qu'il était déjà occupé par nombre de dresseurs et de leurs Pokémon, des plus petits aux plus grands. Le fait qu'un Onix puisse se tenir dans la salle sans gêner personne en disait long sur sa taille. Les bavardages allaient bon train, les participants vantant leurs Pokémon ou échangeant quelques astuces de dressage.

-Ouah… C'est quand même quelque chose.

-Peka, confirma le Pokémon.

Red, Green et Blue s'avancèrent dans la pièce, pour se diriger vers l'immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur le fameux ring de la Ligue Pokémon. Ils l'avaient souvent vu à la télé, lors des précédents tournois, ou quand le Conseil des Quatre organisait des événements. Mais le voir en vrai était assez émouvant au goût de Red. Bien entendu, seuls ceux qui atteignaient la phase finale gagnaient le droit d'y combattre, les phases qualificatives se faisant dans les rings annexes.

-C'est donc ici que se joueront les matchs de phase finale... murmura Blue tout en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

-Et où on sera dans quelques minutes, pour la cérémonie d'ouverture, confirma Green.

Les trois dresseurs, assis sur des fauteuils autour d'une table, ainsi que Pikachu, assis lui-même sur celle-ci, observaient les gradins se remplir, peu à peu, alors que sur le ring, les employés de la Ligue Pokémon s'affairaient à l'organisation de la dite cérémonie. La tribune officielle était visible d'ici, c'était l'endroit où les membres du Conseil des Quatre observaient les combats. En première loge.

-J'espère qu'on passera les éliminatoires, murmura Green.

-Tu penses qu'on a des chances de ne pas passer ?

-Je crois sincèrement qu'on passera, Blue. Mais je dois avouer… Qu'au fond de moi, je pense que j'ai peur de cette éventualité.

-Si c'est le cas, alors ça ne voudra dire qu'une chose: on n'était pas prêt, répondit simplement Red. Mais j'ai confiance en mes Pokémon. On passera.

Et en retour, ses Pokémon avaient confiance en lui. Green fixait Red d'un air un brin surpris. Le garçon ne montrait aucune appréhension, se contentant de fixer le ring d'un air calme et serein. Red avait foi en lui. Et il était pressé d'y être, pressé de se battre, et que l'adrénaline du combat monte en lui.

-J'imagine que tu dis vrai, dit enfin Green.

Red tourna son regard vers son meilleur ami, lui décrochant un sourire. Une voix se fit alors entendre dans le hall des dresseurs, provenant des haut-parleurs disposés un peu partout.

-Votre attention s'il-vous-plaît ! déclara la voix féminine, nette et claire. Il est demandé à tous les participants de se réunir devant l'accès au terrain principal de la Ligue Pokémon pour la préparation à la cérémonie d'ouverture. Merci de bien vouloir vous y rendre.

Le moment était venu. Les trois amis échangèrent un regard, souriants, puis se levèrent de la place où ils s'étaient assis, Pikachu bondissant à nouveau sur l'épaule de Red. Le garçon, instinctivement, commença à lui gratter le menton, lui arrachant des petits gémissements satisfaits. Red, Green et Blue s'avancèrent vers les escaliers, où tous les dresseurs se dirigeaient à présent. Ils devaient être un peu plus d'une centaine à vue d'œil. De tout âge et de tous horizons. Le garçon, cependant, se sentait bien.

Ils descendirent les marches, pour se retrouver dans une salle où les attendaient des employés de la Ligue Pokémon, qui s'affairaient. Sauf une personne, un type en costard avec un micro-casque et un bloc-note, qui fit signe à l'ensemble des dresseurs de l'écouter.

-S'il-vous-plaît ! La cérémonie commence dans quelques minutes. J'imagine que vous connaissez tous plus ou moins le protocole, mais il est toujours bon de le rappeler. Vous serez appelés pour le tour d'honneur, dans l'ordre précisé par ce classement.

Il montra le bloc qu'il avait en main, les regardant tous d'un air sévère. C'était ça les coulisses de la Ligue ? Moins impressionnant que Red l'aurait imaginé.

-Bien entendu, vos Pokémon peuvent vous accompagner pour ce tour. Mais vous devrez impérativement les rappeler dans leur Poké Ball lorsque vous rejoindrez vos gradins. C'est tout ce qu'on vous demande, mais aucun débordement ne sera toléré, sous peine d'élimination pure et simple. Suis-je assez clair ?

Aucune réponse. C'était compréhensible, même si cette organisation était quand même très spéciale. Red échangea un regard avec Blue à sa droite, qui répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient essayer de foutre le bordel dans une telle institution. Pas tout de suite du moins. Seuls des murmures se faisaient entendre. Green, lui, s'était fait plus fermé. Sa mâchoire était contractée, et ses yeux étaient braqués droit devant lui, fixant les immenses portes par lesquelles ils sortiraient d'ici quelques instants. Red fronça les sourcils. Il se passait quelque chose. Mais il serait bien incapable de dire quoi.

Ils attendirent ainsi quelques minutes, laissant les employés s'occuper de les mettre en place. Plus personne ne parlait vraiment. Non, ils attendaient simplement la suite. Red sentait son cœur battre un peu plus vite. D'ici quelques minutes, ils allaient faire leur entrée dans l'enceinte du ring principal. Il n'avait jamais manqué ça à la télé autrefois. Red adorait le défilé des dresseurs et de leurs Pokémon, car on en voyait souvent des inhabituels. Et aujourd'hui, ce serait lui qui défilerait avec l'équipe qu'il avait monté. Des Pokémon en qui il avait toute confiance, des compagnons et des amis.

Et finalement, l'immense double porte donnant sur le terrain s'ouvrit, grande et imposante, laissant entrer l'éclatante lumière du jour dans la salle. Les cris du public se faisaient déjà entendre. Et finalement, ils purent enfin voir de leurs propres yeux le ring. Le premier dresseur, une jeune fille ayant sûrement un peu moins de la vingtaine, s'avança, accompagnée de l'équipe de Pokémon qu'elle utiliserait dans le cadre du tournoi. C'était officiel, la fête venait de commencer.

-Accueillez comme il se doit notre premier dresseur ! Elle nous vient d'Oliville, et a brillamment remporté les huit badges de Johto ! D'une beauté ravageuse en plus d'être redoutable, elle possède un certain faible pour les Pokémon ténèbres. Une future valeur sûre du dressage, pour sûr ! Vous l'avez déjà vue l'année dernière où elle s'était hissée aux phases finales et avait perdu dès le premier combat, veuillez accueillir Marion Abrielle !

Et chaque dresseur fut applaudi avec respect, une véritable ovation. Il était vrai qu'obtenir les huit badges n'était pas l'épreuve la plus difficile au monde, une part non négligeable des dresseurs y arrivait un jour ou l'autre. Mais la majorité abandonnait avant. Et puis, certains étaient connus pour avoir été d'anciens participants, ayant été loin dans la compétition mais n'ayant pas gagné.

Red vit partir Green, le premier d'entre eux à être appelé. Forcément, l'accent fut mis sur la parenté qu'il avait avec son grand-père. Même si sa popularité venait aussi des exploits qu'il avait réalisé aux côtés de Red et Blue quelques mois auparavant. Red ne parvenait cependant pas à voir la totalité de son équipe de là où il se trouvait, et réussit tout juste à apercevoir la silhouette imposante de Tortank, et le vol gracile de son Roucarnage. Puis, plus tard, ce fut au tour de Blue. La jeune fille était radieuse, saluant le public à renfort de grands gestes. Red put observer son équipe cette fois. A ses côtés, on trouvait son fidèle Florizarre, le Pokémon qui l'avait accompagnée pendant tout son périple. On comptait aussi son Léviator immense et imposant, qui glissait doucement pendant que le Rapasdepic de la jeune fille voletait autour. Red eut la satisfaction de constater que Blue avait gardé Mélodelfe. Quant aux deux derniers Pokémon, il s'agissait de Mackogneur et de Feunard.

Red dut attendre encore un moment. Il se trouvait dans les derniers par la liste alphabétique des prénoms. Mais son tour arriva.

-Et maintenant, un autre dresseur très spécial ! s'enthousiasmait le speaker. Ne vous fiez pas à son jeune âge ou son parcours très récent, c'est un dresseur déjà accompli. Il a fait parler de lui pour avoir participé à la chute de la Team Rocket et est le dernier dresseur à avoir obtenu un badge d'Evan Guilanois. Il est enfin le fils d'un dresseur qui aurait pu être Maître, mesdames et messieurs, voici Red Surraud !

A ce cri, Red s'avança, Pikachu toujours sur son épaule depuis tout ce temps, laissant sortir ses autres Pokémon de leurs Balls. Une équipe différente de celle qu'il avait six mois auparavant. Et il débarqua dans l'arène, se prenant l'ovation en pleine face. C'était impressionnant. Qu'importe où il regardait, Red ne pouvait voir que le public qui l'acclamait comme il avait acclamé tous les autres dresseurs avant lui. Comme il l'avait toujours imaginé en voyant la cérémonie à la télé.

Red fit le tour du stade, pendant que d'autres dresseurs étaient appelés à sa suite. Il ne savait pas vraiment où donner de la tête, cherchant – bien qu'il sache que c'était vain – des visages familiers, sa mère en particulier. Il sentait son cœur empli de joie malgré tout, malgré son aversion pour la foule. C'était différent. Il ignorait même les caméras braquées sur lui et les autres dresseurs, retransmettant les images dans toutes les régions.

Et finalement, il dut rappeler ses Pokémon dans leurs Balls, pour se mettre à sa place, dans les tribunes montées pour les dresseurs. Il put retrouver Green et Blue, qui étaient eux aussi extatiques. Ensemble, ils observèrent la fin de la parade, avec une humeur des plus joyeuses. Et finalement, le speaker monta sur l'estrade placée au centre du terrain.

-Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs… Dresseurs et non-dresseurs… Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle édition du tournoi de la Ligue Pokémon ! Moi, Jester Piplaite suis fier d'être votre présentateur et commentateur pour cet événement attendu de tous ! Mais avant toute chose, j'aimerais accueillir un ancien Maître de la Ligue. Vous le connaissez tous, et il nous fait l'honneur de nous rendre visite, j'ai nommé le Professeur Samuel Chen !

Applaudissant avec tout le monde, Red put voir le grand-père de Green rejoindre Piplaite sur l'estrade, une surprise heureuse et bienvenue. Pour l'occasion, l'homme avait abandonné sa blouse blanche, et préféré une veste jaune doré, du plus bel effet. Le vieil homme salua la foule à grands signes de main, avant de s'emparer d'un micro. Red, Green et Blue observaient celui qui leur avait confié leur premier Pokémon sur l'image que leur renvoyait l'un des écrans géants, en direct. Il était radieux.

-Hum… et bien, bonjour à tous, résonna la voix du Professeur. Je suis honoré de votre accueil, vraiment.

-Allons Professeur, une célébrité telle que vous le mérite bien.

-Certes, certes, minimisa le vieil homme. Mais ce n'est pas moi la star de cet événement, ce sont bien nos participants, tous ces dresseurs qui ont brillamment su triompher du défi des arènes. Un défi que j'ai moi-même réalisé il y a des dizaines d'années de ça, avant de me retrouver à leur place, et remporter ce tournoi. Arceus, que ça ne me rajeunit pas…

Il s'interrompit, laissant les rires de la foule s'estomper. Avec un grand sourire, il reprit :

-La jeune génération ne démérite pas cependant, et j'ai souvenir de nombreux combats absolument merveilleux ces quelques dernières années. Puisse la présente édition nous révéler de nouveaux talents, et nous faire vibrer comme seuls les combats de la Ligue Pokémon peuvent le faire ! Et qui sait, peut-être cette année, le Conseil sera vaincu ? Je l'espère très sincèrement.

-Mais nous aussi Professeur ! répondit Piplaite d'une voix enthousiaste. D'ailleurs les plus observateurs d'entre vous l'auront sûrement remarqué, mais il me semble que votre petit-fils – Green Chen pour ne pas le nommer – participe à cette édition. Notre futur Maître Pokémon selon vous ?

Aïe, sujet glissant. Quelques regards s'étaient tournés vers Red, Green et Blue, et des murmures se faisaient entendre. Certains parlant de favoritisme. Green, loin de s'enorgueillir de ces regards, se fit, au contraire, petit et gêné, quelque chose d'assez nouveau dans son comportement. Green aurait appris l'humilité ? Red ne pouvait que s'en sentir satisfait. Le Professeur, à l'écran, fit une légère grimace.

-Vous êtes bien informé, mais je ne souhaite pas en parler, déclara-t-il.

-Voyons ! contra Piplaite avec un sourire d'une blancheur impeccable. Il fallait citer ce membre de votre famille, cet héritier qui peut-être marchera dans vos pas. N'oublions pas qu'il a fait parler de lui, en bien, dans les événements qui ont conduit à la fin de la Team Rocket. Avez-vous des commentaires à ajouter ?

-Je ne souhaite pas communiquer à ce sujet.

Sa voix s'était faite un peu plus froide. Blue fronçait les sourcils, agacée. Red ne pouvait qu'approuver. Ce présentateur devait bien voir que cela ennuyait le grand-père de Green plus qu'autre chose. Mais il ne semblait pas s'en offusquer plus que ça, et persistait.

-Et concernant les deux autres dresseurs ayant participé au siège de Safrania, Red Surraud et Blue Fraine, que pouvez-vous nous dire à leur propos ?

-Je suis simplement l'homme qui leur a confié leur premier Pokémon, répondit le Professeur Chen d'un ton clairement dur cette fois. Ils sont partis tous les trois, avec Green, pour faire leur voyage et m'aider dans mes recherches, rien de plus. Revenons-en, si vous le voulez bien, au tournoi, Jester.

-Oh, mais bien sûr professeur ! Merci en tout cas de vos impressions. Continuons…

Le Professeur ne resta que quelques instants de plus, le temps de commenter quelques aspects concernant les combats Pokémon, avant de prendre congé, pour laisser place à un nouvel invité, un obscur membre du Sénat de Kanto. Red décrocha un peu, puisqu'on entrait dans la partie un peu ennuyeuse de la cérémonie, à savoir des interviews entrecoupées de shows d'artistes, destinés aux spectateurs et à la télévision. Si en soit, ce n'était pas forcément inintéressant, lui s'en fichait un peu, et brûlait d'envie de commencer ses combats, et donc les manches éliminatoires. Il regagna un peu d'intérêt quand enfin le présentateur laissa entrer le Maître Pokémon actuel ainsi que les trois autres membres du Conseil des Quatre. Peter portait la traditionnelle cape des Maîtres, le symbole des Maîtres Pokémon de Kanto, qui lui allait à merveille il fallait dire. Il était parfaitement à l'aise, la coiffure impeccable et le sourire sûr de lui. Derrière lui, les trois autres membres du Conseil. Peter en était le quatrième et le Maître, un cas assez particulier, car les Ligues, généralement, possédaient quatre membres, en plus du Maître en cinquième adversaire. Mais Kanto, après le départ d'un des membres du Conseil environ cinq ans auparavant, avait choisi de ne pas le remplacer, du fait que même en l'état actuel, les dresseurs échouaient face aux trois premiers membres et n'atteignaient guère Peter.

On trouvait d'abord Olga, une dresseuse spécialisée dans les Pokémon de type Glace, magnifique il fallait le dire. Red avait entendu dire qu'elle était originaire de l'archipel des Sevii, mais il n'en avait jamais eu la confirmation. Le deuxième membre était Aldo, déjà en fonction depuis un bon moment. Le dresseur était très célèbre pour ses méthodes d'entraînement qui avaient révolutionné la manière d'utiliser les Pokémon combat, son domaine de prédilection. Et Red devait avouer l'avoir longtemps admiré. Le troisième membre était le plus ancien, et paradoxalement le plus mystérieux. Agatha, l'ancienne Maîtresse avant que Peter ne la détrône. Red savait d'elle qu'elle était spécialisée dans les Pokémon spectre – il frissonna très légèrement à la joyeuse idée de se retrouver face à une armée d'Ectoplasma – et poison. Certaines rumeurs statuaient d'une rivalité qu'elle aurait eu avec le Professeur Chen plus jeune, mais jamais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'étaient prononcés sur le sujet.

Peter avait pris le micro, prêt à parler.

-Je suis très heureux, comme chaque année, d'être présent à ce tournoi de la Ligue Pokémon ! déclara Peter, solennel. Nous allons assister à la crème des combats Pokémon que l'on peut trouver à Kanto, et à Johto. Je vous souhaite donc bon courage à tous, un merveilleux tournoi… Et surtout, j'attends de pied ferme celui qui en sortira vainqueur !

Le public accorda une ovation et une montagne d'applaudissements à ces quelques paroles, conscient que le début des combats était proche. En effet, on fit monter sur scène Lula, chanteuse et chroniqueuse à la radio très appréciée. L'orchestre commença doucement à entamer les premières notes de l'hymne de Kanto, alors que le silence se faisait dans le stade. Et la chanteuse plaça sa douce voix, vibrante, sur la musique, transportant l'hymne à un tout autre niveau d'émotion, qui fit vibrer le cœur de Red, le garçon devait l'avouer. Puis, dans un glissement parfaitement orchestré des instruments, l'hymne de Kanto laissa place à celui de Johto, qui était lui aussi interprété avec maestria. Lula était véritablement passionnée. Puis les dernières notes raisonnèrent, et le public éclata en applaudissements.

Et Piplaite déclara enfin :

-La Ligue Pokémon des régions Kanto et Johto est officiellement ouverte !

oooOOOooo

Red devait avouer ne pas avoir vu passer cette première journée. Après la cérémonie, avec Green et Blue, il avait rejoint le quartier des dresseurs, où ils avaient pu découvrir, sur les écrans, les différentes poules éliminatoires pour accéder à la phase finale. Leur première satisfaction fut de constater qu'ils se retrouvaient chacun dans une poule différente, et qu'ils ne se rencontreraient donc que pour les phases finales. Ils s'étaient souhaité bonne chance, avant de chacun se diriger vers les terrains où ils disputeraient leurs combats. Red n'avait guère de doute quant au fait qu'ils se qualifieraient tous les trois.

Et pour le coup, le garçon devait avouer n'avoir eu aucune difficulté à remporter ses trois combats, lui offrant d'office une place dans les phases finales sans passer par les rattrapages.

Son premier combat l'avait opposé à un dresseur un brin plus âgé que lui, seize ou dix-sept ans s'il se souvenait bien, qui lui avait malgré tout offert un combat sympathique quoique facile. Son Ossatueur avait ouvert le bal, s'opposant à un Akwakwak. Et malgré le désavantage du type, Red avait mis le Pokémon adverse au tapis, ainsi que le suivant, un Scarabrute. Le garçon avait ensuite choisi de rappeler son Pokémon, pour laisser place à Dracaufeu, qui sans coup frémir, s'était occupé du reste de son équipe, principalement composée de Pokémon plante et sol. Red n'avait pas eu de réelle difficulté, et son adversaire, beau joueur, lui avait serré la main malgré la déception tout à fait visible sur son visage. Le second combat avait été totalement différent, ne serait-ce que par la spécialisation particulière de son adversaire, une jeune fille se disant disciple d'Ondine. Une équipe centrée sur les Pokémon de type eau. Si Pikachu s'était chargé d'une bonne partie de l'équipe, un Tartard parfaitement manié avait tôt fait de le faire revenir dans sa Ball. Il avait d'ailleurs aussi mis Ronflex au tapis, profitant de son sommeil pour switcher dessus, et lui infliger un Mitra-poing meurtrier. Finalement, Red avait du sortir un de ses anciens Pokémon qu'il avait réintégré à son équipe, à savoir Ortide, évolué depuis en Rafflesia. Avec cet allié à ses côtés, le dresseur avait renvoyé dans leurs Ball le reste des Pokémon de son adversaire. La jeune fille avait piqué une crise de nerf, vexée. Red ne s'en était pas offusqué, déjà concentré sur son prochain combat.

Ce dernier avait sûrement été le plus intéressant. Red s'était retrouvé face à un jeune adulte issu de Lavanville, qui avait constitué une équipe très bien équilibrée. Un dénommé Jasper. Et le jeune dresseur de Bourg-Palette avait vraiment pris du plaisir dans ce combat. Oh, il ne l'avait pas poussé dans ses retranchements, mais Red s'était retrouvé obligé de sortir quelques stratégies particulières pour se dépêtrer de quelques situations tendues. Il songeait notamment au formidable Magneton de son adversaire, parfaitement manié, si bien qu'il avait réussi à paralyser Dracaufeu, et l'avait presque réduit à l'inefficacité à coup de Miroi-Tir. Oui, un combat très intéressant. Mais Red l'avait remporté, avec trois Pokémon au tapis, malgré l'état incertain de Dracaufeu. Jasper, défait, ne s'était pourtant pas plaint, ne s'était même pas montré déçu. Le regard brillant, il l'avait chaleureusement félicité, lui souhaitant bonne chance pour la suite de la compétition.

-Red, tu vas bien ?

Le garçon releva la tête, sortant de ses pensées, pour croiser le regard de sa mère, assise face à lui, son verre à la main. Elle avait assisté à tous ses matchs, fière de son fils. Le garçon lui fit un sourire rassurant, reposant ses couverts dans son assiette.

-J'étais en train de repenser à cette après-midi, répondit le garçon. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tes combats étaient très bien, assura-t-elle. Ton père avait fait des résultats semblables quand il avait participé lui aussi à la Ligue Pokémon.

-Je sais, tu me l'as déjà répété trois fois ce soir.

Le garçon s'en amusait. En cette journée, elle ne cessait de lui dire à quel point il lui rappelait son père lorsque ce dernier était à sa place. Le garçon vida son verre, songeant que si ce dernier pouvait assister à ses combats, sûrement serait-il lui aussi amusé.

Oui, cette première journée de combat avait été excellente, quoi que sans grand challenge encore. Demain seulement commenceraient les choses sérieuses. Avant de suivre sa mère à ce restaurant, le garçon avait pris le temps de regarder les résultats des combats de poules. Green et Blue, sans surprise, s'étaient qualifiés. Demain, il les rencontrerait peut-être en phase finale ; il l'espérait. Le tirage au sort ne se ferait que demain, il ignorait donc quel serait son premier adversaire, et à quelle phase des combats du carré final de la Ligue il pouvait potentiellement les rencontrer.

oooOOOooo

Le Professeur Chen avait observé les combats de ses trois protégés. Ils étaient devenu forts, si forts… Green et Red surtout, même si Blue ne déméritait pas. Mais le vieil homme devait avouer être stupéfait de la puissance qu'avaient acquis les Pokémon des deux garçons en à peine un an. Ils dépassaient bien des dresseurs confirmés, ayant passé une bonne partie de leur vie avec leurs Pokémon !

-Demain, je saurai enfin… si ma vengeance viendra, murmura le vieil homme.

Il avait tant attendu ce moment. Enfin ses deux projets allaient se réunir définitivement. Enfin le vieil homme allait pouvoir prendre sa revanche. Il se sentait pourtant mal à l'aise. Comment les garçons allaient-ils réagir ? Certes, il avait longuement discuté avec Green, et son petit-fils était revenu dans le droit chemin. Plus grâce à Blue qu'à Red paradoxalement. Et le jeune Surraud… Le jeune Surraud avait pris une voie surprenante, dépassant son statut d'amoureux des Pokémon pour aller en quête de force, de combats et de challenges. Chen avait vu les flammes de la passion dans le regard de Red, ses gestes se faire d'une grâce insoupçonnée quand il se battait. Il était né pour ça… Et si une certaine arrogance se dégageait du garçon, Chen ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné par cet incroyable mélange d'un Dresseur qui aimait ses Pokémon, mais aussi les combats par-dessus tout.

Le combattant… ultime. Ce qu'il avait rêvé d'être, ce qu'Agatha rêvait d'être, et ce que Red deviendrait.

oooOOOooo

Le lendemain fut une toute autre histoire que la veille pour Red. Le garçon s'était retrouvé dans la même partie de tableau que Blue, alors que Green trônait seul dans le second. Il était donc clair que si jamais Red devait affronter son meilleur ami et rival, cela ne pourrait se faire qu'en finale. Le garçon avait senti son cœur s'accélérer à cette nouvelle : il n'y avait pas meilleur scénario possible !

-On se revoit en finale, Red. Je compte sur toi, lui avait lancé Green.

-Fais donc attention à ce que ce ne soit pas moi, rétorqua Blue un brin blessée, mais amusée.

-Un de vous deux, si vous préférez.

Red avait répondu par un simple sourire, alors qu'ils entraient enfin sur le ring, prêts au combat cette fois-ci. L'émotion était intacte. Ils allaient vraiment combattre ici, pour espérer décrocher le titre. Et ils faisaient à l'heure actuelle partie des tous meilleurs dresseurs de Kanto et Johto.

Green fut le premier à combattre. Red et Blue avaient rejoint Chen, ainsi que leurs parents à tous les trois, dans les gradins, pour observer un peu la performance qu'allait réaliser le garçon. Red avait toute confiance en son meilleur ami cependant. Il savait qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire. Même si son adversaire se trouvait être Marion Abrielle, à savoir une valeur sûre de ces dernières années.

La dresseuse avait d'ailleurs entamé le combat de façon très agressive, par un Pokémon que Red ne connaissait pas, Noctali. Sûrement un Pokémon de Johto. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était un Pokémon redoutable, en tout cas dans les mains de cette Marion. Mais Green ne se laissa pas démonter, et son Kangourex en face tint largement la comparaison.

-Je vois que Green a choisi d'utiliser le Kangourex que je lui ai confié, sourit Chen.

-C'est vous qui le lui avez donné ? s'étonna Blue.

-C'était sur le Saint-Anne, avant… enfin vous voyez.

-Ah, oui… Il me semble en effet l'avoir déjà vu l'utiliser, murmura Red.

Dans ses souvenirs, le Pokémon possédait de puissantes attaques combat. Et il ne fut pas déçu, car le Pokémon mit le Noctali de Marion KO d'un puissant Mitra-Poing parfaitement placé. Green était parvenu à anticiper les mouvements de son adversaire, était entré dans son jeu, avant de partir à contre-rythme, et imprimer le sien. Le rapport de force s'était alors totalement inversé, et Marion se trouvait désormais largement dominée.

La suite du combat montra un Green souverain, qui laissa peu de chance à une Marion qui ne déméritait cependant pas. Et pourtant, la dresseuse ne pouvait clairement pas lutter, et s'inclina donc logiquement face au dresseur de Bourg-Palette, qui obtint l'accès à la suite du tournoi – les demi-finales. Les applaudissements furent nombreux, sincères. Le combat avait été un spectacle magnifique à regarder, malgré la domination du garçon sur son adversaire. Voilà qui augurait du bon pour eux.

oooOOOooo

Red souffla un peu en voyant le Florizarre de Blue tomber au sol, enfin mis hors de combat. Et il sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il avait remporté sa demi-finale. Il allait retrouver Green en finale, se battre contre lui pour le titre de vainqueur de la Ligue Pokémon. Un dernier combat pour enfin les départager une bonne fois pour toute.

Le visage de Blue était fermé, reflétant sa déception. Red s'en sentait un peu coupable. Elle rappela son Florizarre, alors que les applaudissements de la foule se faisaient entendre pour les féliciter de ce combat. Red les ignorait. Il s'avança sur le ring, gratifiant son Dracaufeu en train de retrouver son souffle de quelques tapes amicales. Il avait réalisé un excellent boulot. Puis, il le dépassa, et alla retrouver Blue, qui gardait le regard fixé au sol… Il posa sa main sur son épaule, plantant ses iris rouges dans le regard azur de la jeune fille. Elle retenait ses larmes. Red ne put que la prendre dans ses bras, et l'enlacer, non comme un amoureux le ferait, mais bien comme son meilleur ami. La jeune fille répondit à l'étreinte.

-Tu es fort Red, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Je n'avais pas la moindre chance.

Le garçon se recula, un peu surpris. Le scintillement des larmes refoulées avait disparu, et un sourire avait pris place sur son visage.

-Blue, tu te sous-estime, tu t'es…

-Non, regarde, il te reste encore deux Pokémon. Red, tu me dépasses de loin.

Le garçon ne répondit rien. A quoi bon répondre. Lui aussi savait que c'était vrai, malgré toute la volonté qu'il avait à vouloir réconforter son amie. Red n'avait jamais été en réelle difficulté dans ce combat. Oh, oui, Blue combattait bien, et l'avait malgré tout poussé à sortir son meilleur niveau. Mais jamais Red n'avait entrevu de possible défaite dans ce combat. Le niveau qu'il possédait était autre, le garçon était fait pour les combats.

-Je me suis bien amusé, déclara finalement Red. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à le faire.

Blue répondit par un rire. Red se sentait un peu gêné. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on disait ça. Et pourtant, venant de sa part, c'était déjà un compliment. Red aimait se battre. Il aimait les combats contre de puissants adversaires, et ce n'était que dans la difficulté des duels qu'il prenait plaisir. Peu de dresseurs, à présent, pouvaient lui apporter ce plaisir brut et un peu primaire. Blue avait pu le faire.

-Bonne chance Red. Tu sais qui est ton prochain adversaire.

Le garçon hocha la tête, avant de se tourner vers son Dracaufeu, pour le rappeler dans sa Poké Ball. Green avait remporté son combat en demi-finale contre Clément. Le prochain combat était celui qu'il attendait depuis tous ces mois. Plus encore que de se confronter au Conseil des Quatre, Red n'avait eu pour seule idée que de se mesurer à Green dans un véritable combat, avec leurs équipes au maximum. Leur dernier affrontement n'était pas allé jusqu'au bout, et de toute manière avait opposé leurs équipes déjà exténuées.

Faisant un simple signe de la main, levée dans les airs, Red remercia le public pour ses applaudissements. Mais il ne les regardait pas. Son regard suivait le sol de terre battue, qui défilait devant lui, au rythme de sa marche vers la sortie du terrain. Son sourire restait pourtant sur ses lèvres. Oui, ils y étaient enfin.

Tandis que le garçon confiait ses Pokémon au soin, Green vint le rejoindre. Son visage était neutre, mais son regard montrait toute l'impatience qui l'habitait. Red lui fit face, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Alors même qu'une foule entière les observait, par-delà les gardes de la Ligue, ils étaient seuls à ce moment précis, dans une bulle qui n'englobait qu'eux deux.

-On y est donc ?

-Ouais. On va enfin savoir lequel de nous deux est le plus fort.

Green sourit. Red lui répondit par le même sourire.

-Bonne chance.

Il hocha la tête, et regarda son ami s'éloigner, rejoignant le quartier des dresseurs. Le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Red ne faisait plus attention à rien autour de lui, ne voulait pas qu'on le dérange. Il était dans sa concentration, et se préparait. Ce serait le combat le plus difficile qu'il aurait à disputer jusqu'à présent.

Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il pénétra sur le terrain, à la suite de l'appel de son nom. C'était la fin de la journée, le crépuscule était tombé quelques minutes auparavant. L'ambiance était particulière, la pression palpable. Mais Red avançait, pas après pas, vers sa place, pour faire face à Green à l'autre bout du ring. Il entendait le public les acclamer. Il imaginait toute l'inquiétude de sa mère, tout l'intérêt que devait leur porter le Professeur Chen. Mais tout ça n'avait pas d'importance. Seul le personnage en face de lui faisait partie de son monde.

-Mesdames et messieurs, voici enfin le moment que vous attendez tous ! rugit la voix de Piplaite. Vous les avez acclamés, vous les avez adorés, ce sont eux qui vous ont fait vibrer, et tout ça n'est pas fini ! Ils sont amis, ont fait leur périple ensemble… Ils ont tous les deux gravi les échelons du succès pour arriver jusqu'ici, en finale. Regardez bien, car vous n'aurez pas souvent l'occasion d'assister à un tel duel !

Il s'interrompit, laissant les tambours rouler, les lumières mettre en scène la présentation. Un faisceau illumina alors Red.

-Nous trouvons tout d'abord Red Surraud, le fils de feu-Fire Surraud !

Et à sa suite, cette fois-ci, ce fut Green qui se trouva illuminé.

-Et face à lui, il s'agit de Green Chen, petit-fils de Samuel Chen !

Le noir se fit alors, avant que les lumières n'illuminent le terrain, et le terrain seul.

-Ce soir, ces deux amis, ces frères pourrions-nous dire, vont s'affronter ici, sur le mythique terrain de la Ligue Pokémon de la double ligue Kanto et Johto ! Il s'agit de la finale du tournoi, du combat qui déterminera QUI obtiendra la chance de se mesurer au Conseil des Quatre !

Le public ne tenait plus. Ils scandaient leurs noms, réclamaient le début du combat. Red avait baissé le regard, laissant sa casquette cacher son visage. Ce serait la dernière étape à franchir. La fin de son apprentissage.

-Veuillez donc décompter avec moi ! CINQ ! QUATRE ! TROIS ! DEUX ! UN ! … QUE LE MATCH COMMENCE !

Red releva le regard droit devant lui, déterminé, son corps s'animant de lui-même, l'adrénaline faisant un bond exponentiel en lui. La Ball était partie dès la dernière syllabe du commentateur achevée, formant un arc de cercle en direction du sol en terre battue du terrain. Elle le percuta, et libéra son occupant. Une grande fleur rouge, aux douces senteurs ; Rafflesia ouvrirait le bal. Et face à elle, ce fut la Kangourex de Green qui apparut.

Le Pokémon de Green, sous ces lumières, était impressionnant. Tout en muscle et en puissance. Même la présence du petit dans sa poche ventrale, rappelant le caractère maternel du Pokémon, ne pouvait enlever cette idée que c'était un colosse. Green l'avait parfaitement entraîné. Le commentateur commença à hurler dans son micro, décrivant leurs Pokémon. Le public se faisait entendre.

Kangourex fit un premier pas, qui fit légèrement trembler le sol, et leva un nuage de poussière. Puis un autre. Et encore un. Elle se rapprochait toujours un peu plus. Pour finalement se précipiter, droit sur Rafflesia.

-Kangourex, Uppercut ! hurla Green.

Suivant l'ordre intimé par son maître, Kangourex contracta les muscles de son bras droit, les gonflant, et courait toujours, poussant un cri sauvage. Rafflesia, pourtant, restait stoïque, regardant l'énorme masse foncer sur elle, à une vitesse assez impressionnante pour un Pokémon à l'aspect si massif. Mais elle avait confiance en Red. L'œil du garçon brillait. Oh oui, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait faire. Jamais il ne laisserait Green gagner.

-Force-Nature !

Rafflesia bondit hors de portée du poing de Kangourex, qui s'envola vers le ciel, sans rien toucher. Puis, le Pokémon plante se rattrapa, laissant une marque superficielle sur la surface de terre, et après un grand cri, frappa violemment le sol. La vibration s'intensifia exponentiellement, pour finalement créer une attaque Séisme, déséquilibrant Kangourex, la faisant lourdement chuter. Le public poussa une exclamation de surprise. Voilà qui était inattendu.

-Le premier échange est réalisé ! hurlait Piplaite. Et quel échange ! Kangourex n'a pas réussi à placer son attaque, et Rafflesia en a profité ! Green va-t-il changer de tactique ?

Mais Kangourex, le choc encaissé, se redressa, en grognant. Indifférente aux écorchures superficielles de ses pattes, elle fixait le Pokémon plante d'un air mauvais. Green cependant avait un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Red savait ce que ça voulait dire. Green n'en attendait pas moins de lui. Et lui espérait une réponse en bonne et due forme.

-Attrition !

Red sentit son cœur faire un bond. Oui, Green avait parfaitement répondu. Ce fut même sous une ovation du public que le Pokémon profita de la garde momentanément baissée de Rafflesia. Elle l'expulsa d'un coup de coude quelques pas plus loin, avant d'enchaîner avec un Balayage de sa queue, parfaitement placé, au timing parfait. Rafflesia, en moins de temps qu'il n'en avait fallu pour le dire, s'était retrouvée sur le dos, gémissant de douleur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça, Red ? ânonna Green, triomphant.

-Ce n'est que le début du combat ! rétorqua Red, trahissant son excitation.

-Et que comptes-tu faire ?

-Tu ne devrais pas baisser ta garde !

-Hein ?

Pas besoin d'indiquer par un ordre le prochain mouvement pour Rafflesia. Elle savait parfaitement quoi faire. Dans son allégresse de porter une offensive réussie, Kangourex s'était trop approchée du Pokémon Plante. Ce qui était une très mauvaise idée. En une fraction de seconde, Rafflesia avait expulsé un véritable nuage de poudre jaunâtre, de la Para-Spore. Kangourex commença à éternuer, pendant que Rafflesia se redressait face à elle, un regard de défi accroché à son visage.

Kangourex, malgré la poudre, essaya de riposter. Mais son coup de poing s'arrêta en route, le corps du Pokémon frappé de spasmes. La paralysie faisait son effet, terrible fléau.

-Vise la tête !

Nouvelle fraction de seconde, autre retournement de situation. Malgré l'ordre de repli initié par Green, Kangourex n'avait pu esquiver. Rafflesia, après avoir inspiré un instant l'air autour d'elle, avait craché une énorme graine, tel un boulet de canon. L'image fut magnifique. Le public s'était même tu. Pendant une bonne seconde, Kangourex se retrouva dans les airs, éjectée la tête en arrière par l'attaque, les pieds en l'air. Avant de lourdement tomber au sol. Et que les cris ne reprennent de plus belle.

-Ça c'est ce que j'appelle un headshot ! hurla le commentateur. Non, mais vous avez vu ça ?!

Kangourex se releva douloureusement, grimaçant même, le corps toujours parcouru de spasmes à cause de la paralysie. Mais Green n'abandonnerait pas, Red le savait.

-Puisque c'est comme ça, tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Red…

-J'attends de voir…

-Voilà toute la puissance de mon Pokémon ! COLERE !

Red fut totalement pris au dépourvu, il devait l'avouer. Kangourex avait explosé de fureur, ses yeux devenant blancs, une aura malveillante se levant autour d'elle. Le sol se fissura même sous la pression de ce début d'attaque, alors que Rafflesia se trouvait obligée de bondir en arrière. Kangourex hurlait au ciel, ses poings serrés.

Red se reprit alors. Il voulait jouer à ça ? Très bien. Il allait lui aussi donner du spectacle !

-Rafflesia, Danse Fleur !

Le Pokémon lui lança un regard un brin apeuré. Mais Red la rassura d'un hochement de tête. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Rafflesia fronça alors les sourcils, et commença son attaque. Une véritable pluie de pétales de fleur tourbillonnantes commençait à entourer le Pokémon plante.

Tous fixaient les deux Pokémon, chargeant leurs attaques. Puis, ils passèrent à la réelle offensive. Kangourex fut la première, contractant tous ses muscles, puis bondissant, dans un hurlement sauvage, droit vers Rafflesia, prête à lui faire payer l'affront qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Juste avant l'impact, Rafflesia poussa à son tour un hurlement, et toutes les pétales décolèrent droit vers Kangourex.

Rafflesia fut violemment expulsée, aux pieds d'un Red qui plongea aussitôt pour s'assurer de la santé de son Pokémon, inquiet. Kangourex, elle, dut essuyer la tempête de pétales. Coupantes, plus que des lames de rasoir. De larges entailles se formèrent ici et là, du sang commença même à couler. Kangourex tenta de lutter, de rester debout.

Mais ce fut trop pour elle. Dès lors que l'attaque cessa, elle chancela, et s'écroula finalement au sol. A côté de Red, Rafflesia pour sa part se redressait, grimaçante, mais encore en état de se battre.

-Et c'est une victoire pour Rafflesia, quelle surprise ! s'exclamait le speaker. La taille ne fait pas tout on dirait bien. Green va donc devoir faire appel à son deuxième Pokémon, qui va-t-il choisir ? Je parierais sur un Pokémon feu, si vous voulez mon avis.

Et pourtant, ce ne fut guère Arcanin qui vint sur le terrain, comme Red s'y était aussi attendu. Non. Le garçon retint de justesse un frisson, qui était pourtant systématique devant ce Pokémon. Ectoplasma. A nouveau. Green ricanait, il voyait le trouble de Red.

Dépassant le traumatisme de devoir affronter le Pokémon spectre – Red s'y était pourtant longuement préparé – le garçon devait avouer que le choix était loin d'être idiot. Certes, Arcanin était le Pokémon le plus efficace pour mettre au tapis Rafflesia. Mais Ectoplasma, de son côté, épongeait sans problème toutes les attaques de Rafflesia, grâce à son double type. Le garçon avait intérêt à vite changer de Pokémon. Mais…

-Regard Noir !

-Oh, intelligent ! commenta Piplaite. Green vient de condamner Red à accepter le duel entre Rafflesia et Ectoplasma. Un combat qui désavantage fortement le Pokémon plante !

Qu'importe ! Le garçon devait tenter d'affaiblir le Pokémon adverse le plus possible, pour permettre au Pokémon suivant de le mettre au tapis au plus vite. Car il savait d'ores et déjà que Rafflesia ne sortirait pas vainqueur de ce combat.

-Balle Graine !

A nouveau, Rafflesia commença à charger l'air dans sa bouche, pour ensuite envoyer la puissante graine droit vers Ectoplasma. Mais le Pokémon fantôme ne le vit pas de cet œil. Loin de l'esquiver, il se contenta de disparaître dans une ombre, pour réapparaître dans celle du Pokémon de Red.

Et plutôt que de juste l'attaquer, il accueillit le regard de Rafflesia d'une large grimace, qui fit sursauter de terreur le Pokémon plante. Red serra le poing. Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas les Pokémon spectre. Ils étaient insaisissables, et pouvaient surprendre à tout moment. Ectoplasma, profitant de l'état de stupeur du Pokémon plante, lui donna un puissant Poing Ombre, qui fit reculer Rafflesia de quelques mètres, avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Il fit alors deux bonds en arrière, vers Red, la mine peu assurée, se massant le visage endolori. Ectoplasma semblait se délecter de cette frayeur, et souriait de toutes ses dents, tirait même un peu la langue pour se moquer.

-Regarde bien Red… Ball'Ombre ! ordonna Green.

Red connaissait cette attaque. Et il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Ectoplasma chargeait déjà son énergie obscure entre ses mains, ricanant. Rafflesia jetait des regards frénétiques à Red, tout en gardant un œil sur Ectoplasma, ne sachant que faire. Le garçon attendait juste le bon moment.

-Maintenant ! hurla Green.

-Copie ! contra Red !

Green écarquilla les yeux. Alors qu'Ectoplasma lançait son attaque, Rafflesia, qui jusque-là n'avait rien fait, se mit à copier les mouvements du Pokémon spectre qu'il avait vu réaliser quelques secondes auparavant. Alors que l'orbe noir se dirigeait inexorablement vers Rafflesia, le Pokémon de Red chargeait sa propre attaque. Et la relâcha avant de se faire toucher.

Le Pokémon plante poussa un puissant cri de douleur, tout en volant en arrière, et retomba lourdement au sol. Mais le public observait la seconde Ball'Ombre partir droit sur Ectoplasma. Quoi qu'on en dise, préparer cette attaque prenait des forces. Et Ectoplasma, trop occupé à souffler, ne put esquiver l'attaque. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la confrontation, il perdit son large sourire. Non, il poussa même une exclamation, et fut éjecté en arrière par la force de l'orbe spectral. Celui-ci disparut, laissant un Ectoplasma se tenant le ventre, les yeux un peu exorbités. Les attaques spectres lui faisaient mal.

Du côté de Red, Rafflesia n'avait pas tenu. Et le fier Pokémon plante était resté au sol. KO. Mais le garçon souriait sous sa casquette, tout en le rappelant. Au moins, Ectoplasma avait été affaibli. Et sûrement perdu en assurance. C'était déjà un bon pas de fait.

Red sentait son cœur battre de façon irrégulière, effrénée même. Oui, Green allait lui offrir ce combat dont il rêvait depuis des mois. Il l'avait attendu, et il savait maintenant que ce n'était pas pour rien. S'il voulait gagner, il devrait arracher la victoire de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme. Car son ami ne la laisserait pas s'échapper aussi facilement. Oh non. Red décrocha une nouvelle Poké Ball. Il fallait continuer.

-Ronflex, à toi !

Tout comme Green l'avait fait contre Rafflesia avant lui, Red opposait à Ectoplasma un Pokémon qui ne craignait pas ses attaques. Ronflex, immense, se frappait les poings, les yeux plissés dans une concentration et la bouche figée en une grimace déterminée.

Et le combat n'attendit pas plus. Red tendit la main devant lui, hurlant l'ordre à Ronflex d'utiliser son attaque Mâchouille. Trop lent ! Ectoplasma avait évité la mâchoire du Pokémon de type normal sans grand mal, ne se dépareillant pas de son sourire. Il bondit à nouveau en arrière, évitant encore une autre Mâchouille. Il semblait presque s'amuser à tourner Ronflex en bourrique, ne montrant aucun signe pouvant laisser penser qu'il était un minimum inquiété par les assauts de Red et son Pokémon. Green gardait jusque-là les bras croisés, l'air sûr de lui.

-Vibrobscur !

Avant que Red et Ronflex ne puissent se mettre à l'abri, le Pokémon spectre avait laissé éclater toute la force obscure qu'il gardait en son for-intérieur, créant une vive bourrasque d'énergie maléfique. Ronflex, les dents serrées, les bras devant la tête, luttait contre ce courant d'air malfaisant, cette onde ténébreuse. Et il y parvint, restant debout, ses pattes profondément enfoncées dans le sol lors du processus. Ectoplasma se relâcha, essoufflé. Il était désormais temps de la contre-attaque pour le duo Red et Ronflex.

Red intima à son Pokémon une attaque Roulade. Et Ectoplasma accueillit le corps en mouvement du lourd Pokémon sans pouvoir faire autrement que tenter de le repousser de ses bras, grinçant. Et il perdait du terrain, reculant de plus en plus sous la rotation puissante de Ronflex, qui creusait toujours un peu plus le sol du terrain, formant un nuage de poussière qui faisait tousser le public. Red était lui aussi à l'intérieur de ce dernier, mais n'y faisait même pas attention, trop concentré sur son combat pour tousser ou même se sentir gêné par ce contretemps futile.

-STOP ! hurla-t-il.

Bien lui en fit. Ronflex avait réagi au moment précis où son dresseur avait fermé la bouche, roulant en arrière. Il évita de justesse un puissant coup de patte vengeur, l'attaque Représailles. Red était parvenu à le voir venir. Green en face n'était pas contrarié du fait que l'attaque ait échoué. Non, il souriait aussi comme un gamin. Il s'amusait aussi, il aimait se battre contre son meilleur ami. Les deux garçons prenaient plus grand plaisir que quiconque pouvait imaginer à confronter leurs équipes, leurs caractères, et leurs âmes. Les deux Pokémon s'observaient à présent en chien de faïence, campant sur leurs positions.

Puis tout repartit de plus belle. Ronflex se mit à courir, pour se lancer de tout son poids dans les airs. Le but ? Ecraser Ectoplasma avec l'attaque Tacle Lourd. Comme contre le Nidoking de Giovanni, Ronflex mettrait tout son poids. Green ne se laissa pas avoir, et Ectoplasma, en un clin d'œil, avait glissé loin du point d'impact. Sous le poids du Pokémon s'écrasant au sol, il se fissura profondément, de larges blocs de terre se soulevant de quelques centimètres vers l'extérieur, déséquilibrant un instant le Pokémon spectre. Ce qui n'échappa guère au regard de Gueriaigle de Red.

-Roulade !

Ils s'étaient entraînés, tous les deux, Ronflex et Red, à réduire le temps de latence entre leurs différents assauts, ce qui restait le plus gros point faible de l'immense Pokémon. Et cet entraînement portait ses fruits. Ce fut en quelques fractions de secondes que Ronflex, pourtant à peine remis du Tacle Lourd, s'était roulé en boule, pour foncer droit vers Ectoplasma, en plein rétablissement. Et le Pokémon spectre n'eut pas la moindre chance d'éviter l'assaut cette fois-ci, et fut vivement éjecté dans les airs.

-Rétablissement ! Et Vibrobscur ! indiqua Green. Tu sais le faire !

En effet. Ectoplasma, dans un salto aérien, se retrouva à nouveau en position de combat, flottant dans les airs, surplombant son adversaire. Le Pokémon spectre, profitant du contrecoup de l'attaque Roulade, fit éclater à nouveau sa terrible aura noire, aplatissant Ronflex au sol. Puis, satisfait, il se laissa lentement retomber par terre, son sourire plus immense que jamais.

-Ce duel n'en finira donc jamais ?! hurlait le commentateur. Nous assistons à des retournements de situation sur retournement de situation, et l'avantage change de camp plus vite qu'un Ninjask effectuant une Vive-attaque en mode Turbo !

Red n'en était pas si sûr. Ronflex souffrait plus qu'Ectoplasma. Le Tacle Lourd était puissant, mais trop lent, et quoi qu'on en dise, l'attaque Roulade ne pouvait infliger que des dégâts somme-toute relatifs. A contrario, Red voyait que Ronflex peinait contre cet adversaire difficilement saisissable. A la moindre attaque Représailles, ils étaient fichus. Green en face devait être arrivé à la même conclusion, son sourire s'était bien élargi. Red serra un peu des dents, perdant son propre sourire. Mais pas son excitation. C'était un défi de plus à relever.

Et Ectoplasma repartit à l'offensive, rapide comme une flèche. Son poing s'entourait de l'aura sombre, Green voulait passer outre le bonus offert par une offensive adverse, préférant le toucher de plein fouet. Ronflex se tendit un instant. Il lui faudrait rassembler ses forces pour tenir. Et Red profiterait alors de la proximité pour rétorquer avec une attaque Léchouille. Non seulement elle serait efficace, mais aurait des chances de paralyser l'adversaire. Oui, il devait l'attendre pour le cueillir.

-Maintenant, Hypnose !

Red écarquilla les yeux, en voyant Ectoplasma freiner d'un coup. Green avait feinté ! Et Ronflex, trop occupé à concentrer ses défenses, fut totalement vulnérable au regard de son adversaire. Et lentement, il tomba en avant, endormi.

-BLABLA DODO !

-DEVORÊVE !

Ronflex n'eut pas le temps d'attaquer dans son sommeil. Red le savait, même s'il avait essayé. Ectoplasma était le plus rapide. Et s'étant sustenté des songes de son adversaire, il laissa Ronflex désormais inconscient au sol.

L'audience du stade s'éleva alors en applaudissements nourris, couvrant même les cris surexcités de Piplaite. La passion les avait désormais envahis. Ce combat les transportait, comme seule une finale du tournoi de la Ligue Pokémon pouvait le faire.

Red, tout en rappelant son Pokémon, souriait. Oui, il était satisfait de lui, Ronflex avait parfaitement officié dans son rôle. Ce serait son prochain Pokémon qui en terminerait avec Ectoplasma. Sans le moindre effort.

-Ossatueur, c'est à toi !

Le Pokémon apparut, agile et leste. Il brandit son os dans les airs, d'un air de défi.

-Il est temps de renvoyer ce fantôme dans sa crypte, Ossatueur ! Dégommage !

Il savait que les attaques sols n'étaient pas efficaces contre Ectoplasma. En revanche, Dégommage, en attaque de type ténèbres, serait redoutable ! Certes, il devrait sacrifier la moitié de la puissance d'attaque d'Ossatueur. Mais Red savait qu'avec une ou deux Danse-Lames, il deviendrait à nouveau aussi redoutable qu'en temps normal. Ossatueur chargea sa masse d'os de toutes ses forces, et l'envoya alors, non à la manière d'un boomerang comme lors d'un Ossmerang, mais en projectile mortel, en un seul aller. Ectoplasma regarda un instant l'objet meurtrier lui foncer dessus. Puis il ferma les yeux, serein. L'os le percuta violemment. Et il tomba sur le dos, KO.

Green n'était pas surpris non plus alors qu'il rappelait son Pokémon. A peine contrarié.

-Tu aurais pu faire durer le plaisir, ricana le garçon.

-Pourquoi faire durer un combat gagné d'avance ? Tu aurais fait comme moi.

Green répondit à Red d'un sourire, levant la Ball suivante. Et un étrange éclat brilla dans son regard. Un éclat qui ne dit rien qui vaille au jeune Surraud. Red se tendit… Il n'oserait pas !

Et pourtant si. Le Pokémon qui remplaça Ectoplasma du côté de Green était celui que Red n'attendait pas de sitôt. Imposant, solide et puissant, le premier compagnon de Green faisait face à Ossatueur, ses canons à eau déjà sortis.

-Ce n'est pas du jeu ! lui cria Red, se saisissant en tremblant un peu de la Poké Ball d'Ossatueur.

Contre Tortank, le Pokémon sol n'avait pas la moindre chance, il se ferait balayer d'une seule et simple attaque Hydrocanon, sans pouvoir se défendre ! Red était vexé. Oui, vexé que Green lui fasse une réponse à sa propre réponse en décidant de ne pas faire durer le plaisir.

Et Red n'eut pas le temps de rappeler son Pokémon. Non, Green avait profité des quelques instants de surprise qui avaient traversé l'esprit de Red pour enchaîner. Et Ossatueur, impuissant, se prit l'Hydrocanon de plein fouet, ses pieds décollant du sol, et termina son chemin contre le mur derrière Red.

…Il voulait la jouer comme ça ? Très bien ! Red, le visage caché sous sa casquette, sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Jusqu'ici, les règles implicites qu'ils s'étaient fixés avaient été de toujours faire durer le plaisir, et garder leurs compagnons pour la fin, et de ne jamais changer de Pokémon en cours de bataille. Bien qu'ils en eussent le droit conformément aux énoncés de la Ligue. Green venait cependant de changer les règles qu'eux s'étaient fixés. Et au fond, Red s'en sentait plus excité encore. Oui, il se mit à sourire de plus belle.

-Puisque c'est comme ça, Pikachu, à ton tour !

La souris électrique prit place sur le ring, là où se trouvait Ossatueur quelques secondes auparavant. Face à Tortank, il paraissait minuscule. Mais il ne fallait pas s'y méprendre, c'était bien Red et son Pokémon qui avaient l'avantage !

-Tchh, grimaça Green.

-Ce n'est pas agréable, tu vois ! Tonnerre !

Tortank, même s'il se replia dans sa carapace, fut frappé de plein fouet par les éclairs du Pokémon électrique. Red jura qu'il avait laissé échapper un petit cri. Et le public était un peu perdu, ne comprenant pas où ce combat se dirigeait désormais.

-J'imagine que j'ai donc le droit ! Tortank, reviens ! Arcanin, à ton tour !

Changement de Pokémon. Red souriait. Oui, il s'y était attendu. Pour contrer la vitesse de Pikachu, rien de mieux qu'un Pokémon aussi rapide que lui, sinon plus. Et Arcanin était le choix logique, pour pouvoir frapper rapidement les faibles défenses du rongeur électrique. Car c'était le rythme qui prévalait dans un affrontement contre Pikachu, et Green, tout comme Red, le savait. Il l'avait prévu.

Et c'est pour cela que Red avait déjà rappelé Pikachu dans sa Ball, pendant que Green appelait Arcanin. Oui, Pikachu ne tiendrait pas le rythme contre le Pokémon feu de Green. Et Red en était conscient. A dire vrai, il avait poussé Green à changer pour Arcanin. Et en face, Green soupira. Il s'en était douté. Mais il ne mit pas pour autant la main à sa ceinture. Red venait de gagner cette bataille pour l'avantage du switch.

-T'es chiant… soupira Green.

-Tous les coups sont permis, c'est toi-même qui l'as choisi, répondit Red en haussant les épaules. C'est donc au tour d'Hypocéan !

Red vit les yeux de Green s'agrandir de surprise. Et il savait que dans les tribunes, Blue devait se trouver dans un état similaire. En effet, apparaissant sur le ring, ce fut bel et bien Hypocéan qui prit place. Sérieux et déterminé.

Red avait son cœur gonflé de fierté à ce moment précis. Il l'avait caché jusque-là. Il ne l'avait jamais utilisé contre le moindre dresseur, que ce soit lors du tournoi ou avant. Hypocéan était… était de retour dans son équipe. Et à vrai dire, c'était encore un miracle pour le garçon de pouvoir le compter dans ses forces. Ce n'était pas Red qui l'avait retrouvé, c'était Hypocéan qui était revenu à lui. Le Pokémon était borné – ce qui s'était d'ailleurs ressenti lors de son entraînement – et avait fini par revenir auprès de son dresseurs, des mois après qu'ils se soient perdus de vue.

-Red, espèce de…

Il ne sut jamais de quoi Green voulut le qualifier. Non pas parce que Red avait annoncé ses ordres, mais bien parce que Hypocéan avait décidé d'agir de lui-même. C'était le second point à soulever. Hypocéan, ayant passé des mois loin de Red, agissait désormais tout aussi bien sans lui, qui n'avait bien souvent besoin que de superviser ses actions, et parfois calmer ses ardeurs. Bien que le garçon lui faisait savoir sans mal qu'il était le patron, et Hypocéan s'exécutait de bonne grâce. Il n'était pas désobéissant. Red avait seulement confiance en l'esprit d'initiative qui était né en son Pokémon anciennement perdu.

C'était une attaque Surf qui avait entamé le duel, submergeant Arcanin, et mouillant le pantalon de Green. Le garçon envoya un regard noir à son meilleur ami. Red avait croisé les bras, fixant le terrain sans dire mot, un sourire aux lèvres. Green enrageait.

- Tu vas payer ! Crocs Eclair !

Arcanin, remis de l'humiliation de la douche inattendue, se mit à bondir droit vers Hypocéan, la gueule grande ouverte. Mais le Pokémon eau, le regard sévère, esquiva l'attaque en tirant un simple pistolet à eau vers le sol, juste assez puissant pour le faire décoller. Profitant par ailleurs de cette altitude, Hypocéan chargea la puissance dans sa queue, et l'abattit avec force sur le crâne du Arcanin, l'aplatissant au sol de cette attaque Dracochoc.

Le Pokémon eau prenait un malin plaisir à se jouer de son adversaire. Son retour temporaire à l'état sauvage n'avait en rien altéré sa nature espiègle.

-Vit. Extrême ! ragea Green.

Impossible d'éviter cette attaque. Prenant de vitesse le Pokémon eau, Arcanin se retrouva en un clin d'œil dans son dos, et chargea avec force. Hypocéan ferma un instant les yeux, de douleur. Arcanin, continuant sur sa lancée et écoutant Green, enchaîna sans attendre sur l'attaque Crocs Eclair qu'il avait déjà échoué à infliger à son adversaire.

Hypocéan lâcha un cri de douleur alors que l'électricité contenue dans les crocs du Pokémon feu traversait son corps.

-Le jeune Chen semble avoir plus d'un tour dans son sac ! Comment Red va réagir ?

Ce commentaire était d'une utilité effrayante, songea amèrement Red en levant les yeux au ciel. Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas les commentaires des tournois. Il décroisa les bras, il était temps pour lui de reprendre l'initiative.

-Hypocéan, Ouragan !

Red voulait profiter de la proximité du Pokémon feu de Green pour lui infliger quelques dégâts de zone. L'ouragan qui entoura Hypocéan obligea Arcanin à lâcher prise, ce qui était le but. Hypocéan se dépêcha de bondir loin de lui.

-Bélier ! indiqua Green.

Red n'eut besoin que d'un regard, bien précis, qu'Hypocéan comprit sans mal. Il laissa Arcanin arriver à lui, lui fonçant dessus. Et pourtant, il changea de technique au dernier moment, sous ordre de Green, passant d'un bélier à une Vit. Extrême. Et le Pokémon feu apparut dans le dos d'Hypocéan.

Mais c'était ce que Red et Hypocéan avaient prévu, et vu venir. Hypocéan avait bondi dans les airs, battant de ses nageoires semblables à des ailes pour flotter légèrement, le temps qu'Arcanin le dépasse sans le toucher. Puis, profitant du freinage du Pokémon, Hypocéan relâcha son plus puissant jet d'eau, une attaque Hydrocanon en bonne et due forme.

Il n'y avait rien à dire. Arcanin ne pouvait pas y rechaper. Une victoire propre et nette, qui ne put que pousser le public à applaudir. Hypocéan se mit à sautiller dans les airs, fêtant sa propre victoire. Red souriait. Qu'il était bon de combatte à nouveau avec lui.

-Arcanin est donc hors de combat ! s'écria Piplaite. Ce Hypocéan, mesdames et messieurs, est un Pokémon redoutable, croyez-moi ! J'ai rarement vu un Pokémon dressé faire preuve d'une hargne si sauvage, si bestiale !

Red et Green ne faisaient guère plus attention à ce commentateur de malheur depuis longtemps. Ni même au public, en liesse, passionné par ce combat. Sur le terrain, il n'y avait qu'eux deux et leurs équipe, le reste ne comptait pas. Lentement, Green rappelait Arcanin dans sa Poké Ball. Red pouvait voir son trouble.

Mais il ne dura qu'un instant. Il se saisit d'une Ball. Red la reconnut à sa position sur la ceinture de Green. Encore.

-Tortank, c'est à toi !

Pour faire face à Hypocéan, une grande menace pour l'équipe de Green par son style de combat si particulier, le jeune Chen faisait appel au moyen le plus radical qu'il avait, son meilleur Pokémon. Et ce serait un combat entre Pokémon de type eau seulement. Red ne lui ferait pas l'insulte de changer, et de lui opposer Pikachu. Il ne se prendrait qu'un changement en réponse, logique.

Red ouvrit le bal cette fois-ci, par une nouvelle attaque Ouragan.

Tortank n'avait que faire de cette attaque. Il la traversa comme si elle ne l'affectait pas, et se plaça, impressionnant, à un pas d'Hypocéan, le dominant de sa stature. Le Pokémon s'empressa de retrouver un écart conséquent, bondissant aux pieds même de Red, le regard dur.

-Ce n'est pas en fuyant qu'on va gagner ce combat, murmura Red.

Seul Hypocéan l'entendit. Et le message fut parfaitement reçu. Glissant sur le sol, grâce à son corps enduit d'une fine couche d'eau, le Pokémon fonça droit vers Tortank, qui se mit en position de défense. Mais Hypocéan n'attaqua pas. Il se contenta de lui glisser entre les jambes, surprenant le Pokémon.

Et profitant de ce petit moment de flottement, le premier assaut réussi fut effectué. Hypocéan avait décollé dans les airs, pour infliger une puissante Dracochoc à Tortank. La queue du Pokémon hippocampe entra en contact avec le bras robuste de Tortank, qu'il avait réussi à dresser en protection. Le choc le fit pourtant grimacer.

-Pas mal ! Mais ce ne sera pas suffisant ! Tortank, tu sais ce que tu as à faire !

Les pupilles du Pokémon brillèrent un instant, d'une lueur que Red n'aimait pas du tout.

Tortank se saisit de la queue d'Hypocéan de ses pattes, le prenant par surprise. Et Red aussi d'ailleurs. Et avant qu'ils ne comprennent, il l'envoya avec force dans les airs, avant de braquer ses canons sur lui, ces derniers suivant la chute inexorable d'Hypocéan.

-Luminocanon !

Ce ne fut en effet pas les habituels jets d'eau qui sortirent des canons de Tortank, mais d'étranges orbes métalliques, étincelants. Ils touchèrent au but avec une précision effrayante, laissant Hypocéan repartir de plus belle dans les airs, en direction de l'extrémité du terrain.

Red sentit qu'il n'était pas en bonne posture. Pas du tout en bonne posture.

-Hypocéan ! Remets-toi, je t'en supplie !

Peine perdue, le Pokémon gardait les yeux fermés, la douleur était trop forte. Il vit avec horreur Tortank rentrer dans sa carapace, et se mettre à tournoyer sur lui. Tour Rapide ! Sans attendre, il décolla, et se dirigea droit vers son Pokémon.

Red ne regarda pas la suite, baissant les yeux, les dents serrées, le poing tremblant. Il n'avait rien pu tenter de façon sérieuse. Green avait parfaitement entraîné son Tortank, plus redoutable que jamais.

Hypocéan atterrit au sol hors de combat, sans volonté. Red pointa la Ball sur lui, pour le rappeler. Il avait plusieurs options qui s'offraient à lui. Deux en fait. Pikachu et Dracaufeu. Red savait que Green n'attendait qu'une chose : opposer son Tortank à son Dracaufeu. Ce serait un duel qu'il ne pourrait éviter, quoi qu'il arrive. Pikachu, lui, amènerait à coup sûr un changement de Pokémon. Le choix était clair. Dracaufeu devait rester encore à l'abri, il ne devait pas l'épuiser contre Tortank tout de suite, il avait encore des combats à livrer avant avec lui.

-Pikachu, à toi !

-Tortank, reviens !

Aucune surprise. Tandis que le rongeur apparaissait à nouveau sur le terrain, Green faisait disparaître Tortank dans sa Poké Ball. La tactique de son ami était claire. Red aurait usé de la même. Il savait que Green voulait l'obliger à envoyer Dracaufeu contre Tortank. Dès lors que Dracaufeu serait vaincu… Red aussi aurait perdu.

Aucune hésitation, Green envoyait le Pokémon qu'il allait opposer à Pikachu. Alakazam. Un Pokémon que Red avait déjà affronté de nombreuses fois. Il savait parfaitement comment s'occuper de lui.

Mais ça n'en faisait pas moins un adversaire dangereux.

-Psyko !

-Reflet Pikachu !

La tactique habituelle, que Red utilisait depuis le début. Maintes fois utilisée, améliorée, détournée. Aujourd'hui encore elle montrait son efficacité. Le choc psychique ne fit qu'effacer une image de Pikachu. Le vrai s'était faufilé, très rapidement, dans le dos de son adversaire. Il se trouvait dans les airs, la queue brillant d'un reflet métallique assassin, se dirigeant droit vers le crâne du Pokémon psy.

La rencontre des deux provoqua un bruit sourd, et Alakazam tituba de quelques pas en avant sous la puissance du choc. Il secoua à peine la tête, et se tourna vers son adversaire qui courait vers lui pour un nouvel assaut. Ses yeux, furieux, se rétrécirent un instant, alors qu'il concentrait sa force psychique dans ses cuillères. Et d'un mouvement de bras, il créa une onde de choc qui repoussa Pikachu au loin, à défaut de le blesser. Le Pokémon électrique atterrit cependant sur ses pattes, de l'électricité scintillant sur ses joues rouges.

-Tu attaques sur le physique, hein ?

-Prends-moi pour un débutant ! s'exclama Red. Je sais parfaitement qu'un Alakazam s'attaque forcément sur le physique, l'inverse serait absurde !

-Tu sais donc parfaitement ce que moi je dois faire !

En effet. Red savait parfaitement quelle tactique Green devait appliquer pour battre son Pikachu. Si l'offensive de la souris électrique était plus qu'honorable et que sa vitesse était son point fort, sa défense elle, était en papier. La moindre attaque psy à bout portant mettrait son Pokémon au tapis. Ou à défaut, proche du KO.

-Psyko, encore !

Pikachu ne se laissa pas faire une seconde fois, et sous l'impulsion de Red, utilisa sa Vive-attaque pour non seulement éviter la puissante et mortelle attaque d'Alakazam, et surtout lui infliger une charge dans le ventre qui le fit reculer un peu plus.

Alakazam, alors que Pikachu enchaînait avec une Souplesse, matérialisa une paroi transparente tout autour de lui, avec sa capacité Bouclier. Green n'était pas rassuré. Red le savait, sinon il n'aurait pas monté des protections autour de son Pokémon. Sûrement ne s'était-il pas attendu à une telle célérité de la part de Pikachu.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la Souplesse traversa les protections, et atteignit, de manière atténuée certes, le Pokémon psy. Ce dernier commençait à grimacer. Son opposant ne lui laissait aucun répit. Et Red, les sourcils froncés, dictait à son Pokémon tout ce qu'il devait faire, avec toute la précision dont il était capable. Il devait garder sa concentration, une seule erreur, et le rythme se brisait, ce qui serait synonyme de défaite assurée.

-Coupe Psyko !

Pikachu, venant tout juste de réaliser une Souplesse, fut un poil trop lent. L'attaque parvint à lui toucher la queue, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Le Pokémon s'écrasa au sol en catastrophe, et tenta tant bien que mal de se remettre sur ses pattes. Red sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, en découvrant l'éclat victorieux dans les yeux de Green, en face de lui.

-PSYKO, MAINTENANT !

-MUR LUMIERE !

Pikachu, tout juste sur ses pattes, parvint de justesse à s'entourer de sa protection pour les attaques spéciales. Dès lors, l'aura violette habituelle de l'attaque Psyko l'enveloppa, et le laissa à la merci de l'Alakazam de Green. Le garçon ne put que croiser les doigts, du plus fort qu'il pouvait, observant son Pokémon souffrir, ballotté dans les airs par les pouvoirs psy de l'adversaire.

Puis, l'aura se dégagea, laissant Pikachu gisant au sol. Tout le monde retenait son souffle.

Pikachu trembla. Et se redressa, haletant, sûrement à bout de forces, mais en état de combattre. Ce retour en combat s'accompagna d'une ovation du public, surexcité.

-Comment ?! s'écria Green.

-Queue de Fer ! Finissons-en une bonne fois pour toute !

Pikachu, malgré ses blessures, se remit à courir, et en un clin d'œil, bondit sur Alakazam, la queue en avant, hurlant de toute ses forces. Elle s'abattit sur le crâne du Pokémon psy dans un bruit sourd, et l'étala au sol. Sans plus de cérémonie.

Et Alakazam ne se redressa pas.

-Et c'est une formidable leçon que nous montre là Red ! hurla Piplaite. Nombreux sont ceux qui ne parviennent pas à comprendre pourquoi un dresseur comme lui utilise un Pokémon non-évolué comme Pikachu. Et il vient de nous prouver à tous que son Pokémon est redoutable ! Nous n'en attendions pas moins de Red Surraud, et de son Pikachu extraordinaire !

Green grimaça et rappela son Pokémon. Red fit de même. Pikachu était certes encore debout, mais le moindre petit coup l'enverrait au tapis. C'était bien trop risqué de le garder, même si le garçon savait que le Pokémon électrique était à son avantage contre les deux derniers Pokémon de Green : Roucarnage, et bien évidemment Tortank.

Il était temps de sortir Dracaufeu. Il sentait la chaleur se dégager de sa Ball quand le garçon s'en saisit. L'entraînement qu'il avait réalisé avec lui avait été dur, se basant sur le renforcement de sa puissance de feu, mais aussi sur son physique. Plus que jamais, Dracaufeu était son plus puissant Pokémon, son plus fidèle. Ce serait par lui qu'il remporterait la victoire.

Les deux adversaires envoyèrent chacun leur Ball en même temps. Roucarnage apparut du côté de Green, ses ailes majestueuses grandes ouvertes, battant l'air. Dracaufeu en face poussa son habituel hurlement vers les cieux, crachant ses flammes, puissantes, plus chaudes que l'enfer. Le public applaudissait à tout rompre. Le Dracaufeu de Red, et son rugissement à chaque début de combat, était devenu plutôt populaire chez les jeunes enfants, et même chez certains adultes. A n'en pas douter, les Dracaufeu étaient sûrement parmi les Pokémon favoris du public.

Mais Red n'eut guère le temps de songer à ces quelques assertions.

-Roucarnage, Vent Violent ! incita Green.

Le Pokémon oiseau poussa son cri, tout en battant des ailes plus fort que jamais. La bourrasque qui s'éleva sur le stade souleva sans peine les drapeaux restés jusque-là sans mouvement. Le public commença à s'inquiéter, le vent se faisant de plus en plus fort. Red devait même se tenir la casquette, afin d'éviter qu'elle ne s'envole.

Et pourtant, le garçon ricanait. Green avait peur de son Dracaufeu. Il lançait dès à présent toutes les forces de son Roucarnage. Il savait que cette attaque était sa plus puissante.

Et pourtant, Dracaufeu restait, non pas impassible, mais peu affecté par l'attaque. Sa flamme ne vacillait guère, elle restait brillante et forte. Le vent glissait sur sa peau rugueuse, l'éraflait, mais ne le blessait pas. Green ouvrait des yeux ronds de surprise. Dracaufeu était un roc.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu l'auras ! tonna Red. Tu veux que je te montre la puissance de mon Pokémon ? Observe bien Green !

Red ne fit pas un signe. Il fixait son Pokémon, qui n'avait guère besoin d'un quelconque ordre pour savoir ce qu'il avait à faire. En quelques secondes, malgré le vent qui allait contre lui, Dracaufeu chargeait la puissante attaque. Green ne pouvait qu'observer la scène avec une sorte de curiosité morbide.

Finalement, en un rugissement surpuissant, le Pokémon feu lâcha la sauce. Les gerbes de flamme, lumineuses et incandescentes avaient pris la forme du kanji du feu. L'attaque Déflagration, loin d'être soufflée par la bourrasque, se dirigeait droit vers le Roucarnage. Pour l'engloutir. Le Pokémon poussa un cri de terreur en la voyant arriver sur lui. Il ne fut un moment qu'une ombre vacillante dans l'immense brasier.

Et le vent perdit en force. Disparut même. Et lorsque les flammes révélèrent Roucarnage, il se trouvait à terre, calciné, hors de combat. Une seule attaque.

-Ton Tortank a fait de même… mon Dracaufeu lui tiendra tête sans mal.

-Je vois…

La voix de Green tremblait, alors qu'il rappelait son Pokémon. Peu à peu, ses lèvres s'étirèrent, pour former un large sourire. Red y répondit. A nouveau, ils y étaient. Et cette fois, ce serait pour de bon. Red sentait son cœur battre plus vite que jamais. Il sentait son excitation monter plus haut qu'elle n'était jamais montée. Et il savait qu'en face, Green aussi devait ressentir toute l'adrénaline du combat.

Dans son esprit, ils n'étaient plus à la Ligue Pokémon. Red se revoyait à l'orée de Jadielle. Là où il avait affronté Green la première fois. Où il avait perdu. Cette fois, il aurait sa revanche. Cette fois, il gagnerait.

Sans un mot, sous le regard de tous, Green envoya la Ball dans les airs. Red l'observait tomber, comme au ralentit, son souffle se faisant irrégulier. Et il apparut enfin pour faire face à Dracaufeu. Tortank. Les deux Pokémon se faisaient enfin face pour leur duel final. Dracaufeu avait ouvert grand les ailes, le cou tendu en avant. Tortank se massait les poings, ses canons brillant sous les projecteurs. Et derrière chacun de leurs Pokémon, Green et Red étaient en position de combat.

-Hydrocanon !

-Esquive en t'envolant ! indiqua Red.

Le puissant jet d'eau n'atteignit jamais son but. Dracaufeu, sous les yeux de tous, s'était élevé dans le ciel, et lançait un regard de défi à Tortank. Puis il fondit droit sur lui, pour le soulever dans les airs. Une Frappe-Atlas que Red et son Pokémon préparaient.

-Pas si vite ! Morsure ! cria Green.

Tortank planta ses crocs dans la naissance de l'aile droite de Dracaufeu. Le Pokémon poussa un cri de douleur, mais ne lâcha pas son adversaire. Il s'éleva haut, plus haut que les projecteurs. Seule la flamme au bout de sa queue permettait de le voir désormais dans le ciel noir parsemé d'étoiles. Puis on la vit se rapprocher, et Dracaufeu, Tortank toujours dans ses bras. Dracaufeu, dans un effort important, parvint à dégager les crocs de Tortank de sa chair, et profitant de la vitesse, dégagea Tortank de ses bras, droit vers le sol. Le choc fit trembler le sol, soulevant les plaques de terre et de roche qui avaient été soulevées par Ronflex plus tôt.

Dracaufeu se posa au sol, prêt de Red, se massant l'aile avec une légère grimace sur la gueule. Il regardait Tortank, qui se redressait en tremblant un peu. Le choc avait été terrible. Mais il en fallait plus que ça pour mettre à mal le colosse.

-Fais lui goûter de ton Lance-Flamme !

Même si l'attaque n'était pas très efficace, elle permettait de maintenir Tortank à distance. Et le Pokémon eau laissait trahir la force de l'attaque, ses yeux se faisant dur. Sa mâchoire même tremblait un peu, alors qu'il tentait de s'abriter du feu.

Finalement, il rentra dans sa carapace. Red vit tout de suite venir la tactique. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien Dracaufeu s'envola aussitôt dans les airs, évitant l'attaque Hydrocanon tournoyante, sortant par les orifices du Tortank qui tournait sur lui-même, tout en restant dans sa carapace. Green ricanait. Et Red ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi.

Tortank arrêta alors le jet d'eau… Et sortit ses deux canons qu'il braqua sur le sol. Et il envoya la sauce, faisant décoller sa carapace dans laquelle il se trouvait. Droit vers Dracaufeu.

-Attention ! hurla Red.

Dracaufeu fut percuté de plein fouet. Mais le Pokémon se reprit vite, et d'un jet de flamme contre la carapace de son adversaire, se servit de la pression de son Lance Flamme pour se dégager de la trajectoire de Tortank. Il regarda la carapace atterrir au sol, le regard mauvais. Red pestait. Il s'était laissé surprendre.

-Voilà une tactique inhabituelle ! Vous pensiez que les Tortank ne pouvaient pas voler ? Je le croyais aussi jusqu'à ce soir !

Tortank sortit de son abri. Son regard se faisait défiant. Dracaufeu poussa un rugissement, et plongea vers le Pokémon eau, ses ailes s'entourant d'une aura métallique. Tortank, de ses bras, tenta de bloquer l'impact. Il y eut un bruit sourd.

Les ailes de Dracaufeu avaient percuté les pattes tendues de Tortank, qui tremblaient sous la puissance du choc. Ses pattes arrières avaient glissé sur le sol, laissant de larges traces dans la terre. Dracaufeu posa ses propres pattes au sol, et mit ses griffes en opposition à celles de Tortank, sa tête surplombant celle du Pokémon eau. Il serrait les dents. Dracaufeu aussi.

-Draco-Rage ! indiqua Red !

-Repli !

La boule d'énergie tirée de la colère de Dracaufeu loupa la tête de Tortank d'une demi-seconde. Le Pokémon eau, habilement, l'avait rentrée dans sa carapace. Et sans attendre, Tortank, d'un coup de rein, parvint à se défaire des griffes de Dracaufeu, et balaya ses pattes de sa queue. Le Pokémon feu tomba au sol, dans un petit cri de surprise.

-Hydroqueue ! hurla Green.

Red poussa un cri de terreur. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Dracaufeu se fasse avoir ! Le Pokémon feu roula sur le côté, évitant la queue enveloppée d'eau, qui ne rencontra que le sol, le brisant toujours un peu plus. D'un coup d'ailes, Dracaufeu se remit sur deux pattes, et fit face au Pokémon de Green.

Le combat était d'un équilibre rare. Les deux Pokémon se rendaient coup pour coup, esquivaient, et parvenaient toujours à contrer. Pour le moment, Red était en bonne posture, Tortank n'était pas encore parvenu à le toucher avec une de ses attaques eau. Pourvu que ça dure !

-Lame D'Air !

A l'aide de ses ailes, le Pokémon feu créa de véritables courants d'air tranchants, droit vers Tortank. Mais s'ils le firent reculer, et peut-être un peu grimacer, leur effet fut plus que limité. Surtout que pendant ce temps, Tortank se préparait pour la terrible attaque Coud'Krane. Dracaufeu se mit en garde, et bloqua du mieux qu'il put la tête de son adversaire, se trouvant un peu le souffle coupé cependant.

Ce petit moment fut mis à contribution par Green. Les canons se dirigèrent droit sur la tête de Dracaufeu. Et pour la première fois du combat, une attaque eau – un puissant Hydrocanon – aspergea le Pokémon feu.

Dracaufeu, dans un cri, se dépêcha de se dégager, le souffle haletant. A nouveau le Pokémon s'était envolé, pour éviter les puissants jets d'eau. Tortank n'arrêtait pas son attaque et essayait, à l'aide de ses canons directionnels, de toucher Dracaufeu alors qu'il volait. Et Dracaufeu devait redoubler d'effort et d'agilité pour les esquiver, passant parfois à quelques centimètres d'un jet.

-Arrête ! ordonna Green. Ne gaspille pas toutes tes réserves !

Tortank, sans un regard à son Dresseur coupa les vannes, et fit rentrer les canons dans sa carapace. Dracaufeu put enfin se placer en vol stationnaire, pas loin au-dessus de Red. Ce dernier était inquiet. L'Hydrocanon l'avait bien amoché. Et si Tortank avait tout de même pris beaucoup de coups, c'était bel et bien Dracaufeu le plus fatigué des deux. Oui, Red était inquiet. Mais l'adrénaline continuait de faire battre son cœur à cent à l'heure ! Oh oui ! Même s'il était en difficulté, jamais Red ne s'était senti aussi vivant que maintenant. Jamais il ne remercierait assez Green pour ce combat.

Mais il fallait en finir. Dracaufeu ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule attaque.

-Rafale Feu… Dracaufeu. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

Le Pokémon lui lança un regard déterminé et hocha la tête. Il se laissa tomber au sol. Puis commença l'attaque. L'aura enflammée commença à entourer Dracaufeu, qui poussait son célèbre hurlement. Green serra les poings.

-On ne va pas le laisser faire ! Tortank, Hydroblast !

Tortank ne se le fit pas répéter. Il gonfla alors ses muscles, poussant à son tour un hurlement. L'air autour de lui se mit à trembler, puis à miroiter. De la vapeur d'eau apparaissait, toujours absorbée par Tortank. Le Pokémon puisait dans l'air toute l'eau qu'il pouvait avoir. Dracaufeu lui chargeait toute la chaleur qu'il pouvait, embrasant le terrain, l'illuminant. Les deux Pokémon chargeaient leurs plus puissantes attaques. Ce serait le dernier assaut.

-MAINTENANT ! hurlèrent les deux garçons.

De la gueule de Dracaufeu partit la flamme la plus impressionnante que Red n'avait jamais vue, d'une température de plusieurs centaines de degrés sûrement. Des canons de Tortank, ce furent deux immenses torrents d'eau qui partirent droit vers Dracaufeu, d'une pression de plusieurs tonnes. Et les deux forces se percutèrent.

Le feu contre l'eau.

Dracaufeu contre Tortank.

Red contre Green.

Aucun des deux Pokémon ne voulait laisser à l'autre le moindre millimètre. Les deux forces s'équilibraient, malgré la nature théoriquement supérieure de l'eau. Les deux Pokémon hurlaient. Red et Green eux-mêmes hurlaient derrière leurs Pokémon. Le public retenait son souffle.

Et tout retomba. Les deux Pokémon ne purent tenir leur attaque plus longtemps. Et ils tombèrent chacun épuisés au sol.

-Non… Dracaufeu ! Puisque tu n'as plus tes flammes, Cru-Aile !

-Tortank, je sais qu'il te reste des forces ! Hydrocanon !

Une feinte… Red sentit le sol sous ses pieds s'effondrer. Il le crut sincèrement. Green avait feinté l'épuisement. Tortank avait gardé des réserves. Et Dracaufeu allait foncer droit sur l'attaque.

Tortank, malgré l'épuisement, avait braqué ses canons vers Dracaufeu qui volait droit vers lui, du plus vite que son corps meurtri le permettait. Et l'Hydrocanon le submergea. Dracaufeu poussa un dernier cri. Et s'effondra sur Tortank.

Tout resta silencieux.

Et seul Tortank se redressa, tremblant, de douleur, de fatigue. Dracaufeu resta au sol.

Green exulta. Comme jamais. Il avait gagné ? Red n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il avait perdu ?

Et il se rappela. Comment avait-il pu faire une telle erreur ?! Il avait tellement été focalisé sur le duel de Dracaufeu contre Tortank qu'il l'avait oublié. Son cœur se remit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, plus fort que jamais.

-Pas si vite Green !

Red rappela Dracaufeu. Et envoya la Ball de Pikachu sur le terrain. Non, ce n'était pas fini ! Il lui restait un Pokémon. Pikachu ne pouvait prendre qu'un coup. Tortank aussi. Le voilà, le vrai coup final ! Green écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

-Non ! Tortank, Hydrocanon !

-Fatal-Foudre Pikachu, maintenant !

Pikachu chargeait son attaque. Du temps. Il prenait trop de temps ! Déjà les canons de Tortank se braquaient sur la souris électrique. Il allait perdre !

Mais seules quelques gouttes daignèrent couler des canons du Pokémon eau. Tortank avait épuisé ses réserves. Enfin, Pikachu hurla. Une dernière fois. L'éclair ultime partit. Haut dans les airs. Au-dessus du ring, bien au-dessus. Et retomba droit vers Tortank. Le Pokémon hurla. Il hurla terriblement, dans le silence qui avait pris place dans le stade.

Et il chuta.

Le silence. Pikachu seul restait sur pattes. Haletant. Mais debout. L'arbitre leva le bras. Il prononça quelque chose. Mais Red ne l'entendait pas. Il fixait cette scène qui lui paraissait tellement… irréelle. Pikachu soufflait. Et Tortank était étendu sur le ventre, hors de combat. Et Green… Green fixait la scène hébété.

Il avait gagné.

Il avait gagné. Cette simple pensée se répéta dans son esprit. Il avait gagné le tournoi de la ligue Pokémon. Il avait battu Green une dernière fois. Il avait gagné.

Enfin son cœur explosa de joie. Les cris, les applaudissements se firent entendre. Red percevait plus qu'entendait les hurlements de Piplaite. Tous ces gens l'applaudissaient.

-J'ai gagné, murmura Red.

Sa tête restait baissée, son visage cachée par sa casquette. Il restait droit. Fier. Ce combat avait été le plus dur de sa vie. Et le meilleur. Il frissonna. Il aimait cette sensation.

Il releva la tête et courut vers son Pokémon. Pikachu qui lui-même courait vers lui, les yeux emplis de larmes de joie. Il lui sauta dans les bras. Red se mit à rire. Il avait réussi. Il avait remporté le tournoi de la Ligue Pokémon. Lui-seul désormais avait le ticket pour pouvoir devenir Maître.

-Red…

Green s'était approché. Il semblait toujours avoir du mal à y croire. Puis son regard se fit plus doux. Et il tendit la main vers Red, un sourire sincère sur les lèvres.

-Félicitations.

Red ne put que serrer cette main, se redressant. Au milieu du ring, les deux rivaux se serraient la main après leur dernier combat. C'était la fin de leur rivalité. Il n'y avait plus aucune animosité. Le moment était venu… Les photographes, les journalistes autour d'eux n'existaient pas. Ils ne les voyaient pas. Seule cette poignée de main comptait.

-Merci Green.

Les récompenses viendraient. La cérémonie aussi. Mais tout ça n'était que futilités. Red leva les yeux, ses sourcils se fronçant. Il fixa la loge du Conseil des Quatre. Quatre silhouettes l'observaient. Peter Acornia, enveloppé dans sa cape, lui souriait. Olga et Aldo avaient un regard intéressé. Seule Agatha, la plus vieille, restait en arrière, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Red pointa sa main vers eux, le regard défiant.

Ce serait eux… le dernier obstacle.

* * *

Et oui. Le combat final entre les rivaux est arrivé, et s'est achevé. Un véritable défi que de le faire, afin qu'il ne vous déçoive pas. Et comme vous pouvez le voir, un certain nombre d'ellipses, afin d'enlever les combats superflus, car ça ralentirait inutilement, sans intérêt scénaristique, la conclusion de la Fic, et ensuite parce que j'avoue avoir un peu de mal à rendre tous ces combats différents à force. Le prochain chapitre mettra donc enfin Red face au conseil des quatre, ce qui sera bien évidemment le gros du chapitre. Enfin, pas tout à fait.

Merci à Grenat pour la correction, comme d'habitude. ^^ Corriger 31 pages complètes, c'est pas tout le monde qui est capable de le faire.

Et merci à vous d'avoir lu. Bien évidemment, une review est appréciée, juste pour savoir qu'on est mu c'est agréable, et c'est la seule chose que l'on récolte par les fictions; Donc si vous avez deux secondes, juste pour me remercier (ou me sermonner), n'hésitez pas.

Niv'


	23. La revanche du Professeur

Bonsoir à vous !

Vous imaginez pas le parcours du combattant qu'on a eu tiens. Tout d'abord, ma correctrice a eu son PC qui l'a lâché, avec tous les problèmes qui vont avec. Donc forcément, ça retardait déjà pas mal la correction. Puis, quand elle eu son PC, ce fut cette fois mon propre PC qui m'a lâché. Et je poste donc actuellement avec un PC flambant neuf. Attention à vos PCs, c'est une vraie épidémie en ce moment. Enfin bref, le chapitre était quoi qu'il en soit bien au chaud dans mon Disque Dur externe, donc pas de soucis, le voilà quand même. Et c'est l'avant dernier avant l'épilogue.

Bref, bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

**Chapitre 23 :** La revanche du Professeur

Le public était absolument extatique. Green et Blue, assis dans les gradins, applaudissaient à s'en faire mal aux mains. Tout le monde applaudissait, même Olga, pourtant vaincue, de l'opposé du terrain. Red saluait la foule, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Mais ce que lui seul savait, c'était que ce sourire était légèrement triste. Triste d'avoir vaincu Olga avec une telle facilité. Car oui, Red ne s'était jamais senti en danger durant ce combat, qu'il avait dominé des pieds et des mains. Dracaufeu s'était occupé de la majorité des Pokémon de la dresseuse, sans beaucoup de mal, à la suite de Pikachu, qui s'était occupé du reste, avant de se faire avoir. Certes, avec ces deux Pokémon, Red avait eu un fort avantage sur la dresseuse spécialisée dans le type glace et le type eau… Mais quand même ! Même les combats d'arènes avaient été plus durs que ça ! Et il ne parlait pas de son dernier duel contre Green.

Sans un mot, s'éloignant du bruit, Red s'engouffra dans le tunnel sous les gradins, et retourna dans le hall, en direction du Centre Pokémon de la Ligue, pour soigner son équipe. Il avait le droit à un peu de repos, avant de pouvoir affronter le second membre du Conseil des Quatre, Aldo. Tout en confiant ses Pokémon à une infirmière radieuse, Red espérait de tout cœur qu'il lui offrirait un combat plus intéressant que celui d'Olga.

-Plus que trois, encouragea l'infirmière. Je sais que c'est dur, chaque année je vois les vainqueurs du tournoi de la Ligue combattre le conseil.

-Hum, répondit Red, ne trouvant réponse plus appropriée.

-Ça ne va pas ?

-Si si… C'est juste… Que je n'ai pas trouvé le combat difficile, murmura-t-il.

-Olga est la plus faible des quatre, répondit l'infirmière en vérifiant les écrans de soin. Il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'Ursaring avant de l'avoir tué.

-Je sais. J'espère justement que les prochains combats seront plus difficiles.

Red s'était accoudé au comptoir, observant ce hall vide. Il entendait, de manière étouffée, le groupe de musique à la mode qui occupait cet entracte. Le show du tournoi n'était pas fini, et il savait que les télévisions rediffusaient tout ça avec passion. Il reporta son attention sur l'infirmière, qui s'affairait. Red inspira, et décida de briser le silence qui s'était à nouveau installé.

-Comment c'est d'être infirmière au Plateau Indigo ? Vous ne devez pas avoir beaucoup de travail dans l'année en dehors de cette période, non ?

-C'est vrai que le tournoi est de loin la période la plus remplie de l'année, confirma-t-elle. Mais les membres du Conseil, et les quelques dresseurs qui habitent au Plateau, dans la ville qui s'est développée autour du complexe, sont toujours heureux de me trouver.

Elle s'interrompit, faisant un signe à son Leveinard qui disparut derrière les machines de soin. Elle retourna son regard sur Red, et reprit :

-Mais même ainsi, je dois avouer que ça fait peu de travail.

-Comment vous faites dans ce cas ? Vous devez tuer le temps ?

-Oh, non ! Lorsque je ne suis pas appelée au centre, je travaille comme aide-infirmière à l'hôpital du Plateau.

Elle ponctua la réponse d'un petit rire, et Red ne put que hocher la tête avec un sourire.

-Pourquoi toutes ces questions d'ailleurs ?

-J'étais juste curieux, répondit Red, reportant son regard dans le vide de la salle. Et puis, je dois bien tuer le temps, pendant que vous prenez soin de mes amis… Mon équipe, ajouta-t-il au regard un brin perdu de l'infirmière.

Elle hocha la tête, et retourna à ses affaires. Red soupira. Ce n'était jamais drôle d'attendre. Surtout que dans le cas présent, il n'y avait personne à qui parler, et aucun magazine pour patienter. Il songea alors à Aldo. Red l'avait longtemps admiré, ce dresseur qui avait monté une nouvelle manière d'entraîner les Pokémon combat. Il le respectait. Mais dans un sens, le garçon était anxieux. Oui, il avait peur qu'Aldo ne soit pas à la hauteur des fantasmes qu'il avait en tête. Olga l'avait laissé sur sa faim, il était donc légitime qu'il s'inquiète. Et tout ce que Red souhaitait, c'était le plaisir du challenge et du combat.

Red récupéra ses Pokémon, et se présenta à l'entrée du tunnel qui menait au terrain, mais resta dans son ombre. Le spectacle d'entracte n'était pas encore fini, et il pouvait observer le groupe de rock qui enflammait le public. Avec un léger sourire, le garçon devait avouer qu'ils étaient doués. Et le tournoi de la Ligue Pokémon sans ce show n'était plus vraiment ce qu'il était. Lui-même avait adoré voir ce spectacle à la télévision, ces combats entrecoupés de mini-concerts et d'interviews de dresseurs célèbres. Mais maintenant que c'était lui qui se trouvait à la place du challenger, il devait avouer qu'il n'avait que faire de tout ça.

A la fin de la musique, le groupe salua longuement la foule qui les honorait d'applaudissements nourris, avant de laisser les techniciens en charge de l'organisation des animations débarrasser le terrain des instruments et des accessoires d'accompagnement. Red remarqua à ce moment-là, passant sans se soucier des travailleurs, la silhouette longiligne d'un homme en costard et à la coiffure extravagante. Il soupira en constatant que Piplaite venait à sa rencontre, sûrement pour l'interview traditionnelle après chaque match, histoire de recueillir ses impressions. Avec un sourire, il s'approcha de lui, son micro éteint.

-Bien, une fois que le terrain sera débarrassé, nous procéderons à une petite interview, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

-Je l'avais compris, marmonna Red, mal à l'aise à l'idée de devoir dévoiler ses sentiments.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! s'exclama joyeusement Piplaite. Ce ne sera pas bien compliqué, tu as juste à donner tes impressions du combat contre Olga.

Il avait sûrement pris son malaise pour du trac à l'idée d'être interviewé. Red soupira. Comment faire pour donner une interview décente sans pour autant mentir ouvertement. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de tergiverser, déjà le présentateur lui avait attrapé le bras et l'emmenait au centre du terrain, sans lui demander son avis.

-Après ce superbe morceau, nous allons donc pouvoir enchaîner avec le second match de cette fantastique journée ! déclara Piplaite, avec emphase. Mais avant toute chose, j'ai réussi à mettre la main sur notre challenger du Conseil, Red. Alors Red, qu'as tu pensé de ce premier combat ?

Le garçon resta muet, sentant les regards de tous se tourner vers lui, les caméras sur son visage. Qu'allait-il répondre ? Le garçon avait perdu toute son assurance, et devait avouer n'avoir qu'une seule envie : fuir. Un combat Pokémon contre un Pokémon Légendaire ou une organisation maléfique ? Aucun problème, Red Surraud, conquérant de la Ligue Pokémon accourait avec le sourire aux lèvres, Poké Ball à la main. Mais un micro sous la bouche et tous les regards braqués sur lui ? Adieu Red Surraud, gamin de quatorze ans à peine ! Non, Red ne s'habituerait jamais vraiment à la foule.

-Euh… commença-t-il enfin. C'était… un combat intéressant… je crois.

-Allons, ne sois pas timide Red ! Raconte-nous un peu les sensations que tu as ressenti ? C'était un autre niveau que les combats du tournoi, pas vrai ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça, se risqua Red, d'une voix hésitante. J'attends… de voir comment… comment se dérouleront les autres combats.

-Et on te souhaite bonne chance ! Ne tardons plus !

Il s'éloigna alors de Red, et se tourna vers la silhouette qui venait à son tour d'entrer sur le terrain. Tout en muscles, imposant et aussi entraîné que ses Pokémon, Aldo salua le public de grands signes, un sourire assuré sur les lèvres. Piplaite le pointait du doigt, toujours dans son personnage de Show-Business.

-Vous le connaissez tous, vous l'admirez sûrement, voilà le second membre du Conseil des Quatre ! Ancien vainqueur de la Ligue, il avait échoué face à Agatha et n'est jamais devenu Maître, il est pourtant resté l'un des tous meilleurs ! Mesdames et messieurs, voici venir Aldo !

Red ne faisait même plus attention aux applaudissements. Il attendait le dresseur, immobile, au centre du terrain. Puis, alors que ce dernier arrivait à sa hauteur, Red tendit la main, relevant la tête. Aldo, les yeux rieurs, répondit à la poignée, avec une poigne franche et ferme.

-Je sais que tu m'offriras un beau combat, sourit Aldo. Que le meilleur de nous deux gagne.

-Oui, le meilleur…

Red eut un léger sourire, et se retourna, pour se diriger vers sa place, au bout du ring. Le meilleur. Red s'était depuis longtemps fait la promesse de devenir le meilleur dresseur, comme jamais personne ne l'avait été avant lui. Cela passait par la case de Maître. Pourtant…

Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, il avait un combat à gagner. Il fit face à Ado, à l'autre bout du ring. Il entendit à peine le cri de Piplaite qui marquait le début du match. Il avait simplement envoyé la première Poké Ball sur le terrain. C'était son second match. Il le remporterait.

Il connaissait les Pokémon de prédilection d'Aldo. Le type combat et le type roche. Son Pokémon ultime, sa pièce maîtresse, celui qui était considéré par tous comme étant son plus fort, était Mackogneur. On disait qu'il s'agissait du meilleur Mackogneur au monde, à l'heure actuelle. Red se ferait un plaisir de lui offrir un combat contre sa propre pièce maîtresse, son Dracaufeu, pour profiter des attaques de type vol. Mais pour démarrer ce combat, le garçon avait opté pour Hypocéan. Et bien lui en fit quand il découvrit la reconnaissable et immense silhouette d'un Onix en face.

Red devait avouer, avec regret, que ce combat ne tenait pas ses promesses. Il le sut dès lors qu'Hypocéan mit au tapis l'Onix, sans réelle cérémonie, en un Hydrocanon et une attaque Bulle d' O. Sans même que le serpent de roche ne l'inquiète. Une première victoire simple, très simple. Trop au goût du garçon.

Aldo, avec un sourire cependant, envoya le Pokémon suivant. Un Colossinge. Devant ce Pokémon, Red ne put s'empêcher de songer à Cassandra, la folle Rocket, qui avait pour Pokémon de prédilection un Colossinge. Inconsciemment, le garçon se demandait ce qui lui était arrivé. L'imaginer en liberté l'effrayait. Qui pouvait donc se dire capable de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait faire, fanatique comme elle l'était ? Surtout sans Giovanni pour canaliser ses fantasmes et sa folie... Et Gabriel, dans tout ça ? Il n'y avait jamais vraiment songé. Ou plutôt, il avait toujours essayé d'oublier... Et évité d'y penser. Trop de mauvais souvenirs.

-Colossinge, Poing-Karaté !

Le Pokémon d'Aldo commençait son offensive. Hypocéan ne se fit guère avoir, et glissait avec majesté sur le ring en évitant tous les coups de poing du Pokémon singe. Red de son côté voyait bien que ce dernier s'énervait de plus en plus. Hypocéan se moquait littéralement de ce Pokémon !

-Passe à l'offensive, veux-tu ? Sinon tu vas vexer ce pauvre Colossinge.

Hypocéan lui adressa un regard de reproche, celui qui disait « Espèce de rabat-joie », mais s'exécuta malgré tout. Ce fut d'abord une Hâte qui fut placée, au prix d'un Balayage encaissé. Mais dès lors, Hypocéan se mit en mode attaque. Coup sur coup, ce furent un Ouragan, un Surf et une Draco-Rage que se prit le Pokémon adverse, en l'espace de quelques secondes, le faisant lourdement chuter aux pieds de son dresseur.

Pourtant, Aldo avait toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

-Vendetta ! ordonna le dresseur.

Red connaissait l'attaque, et eut un claquement de langue agacé. Ça, Hypocéan pourrait mettre tout sa bonne volonté, il ne pourrait pas l'éviter. Et ça allait faire mal. Toute la frustration du Colossinge d'Aldo fut concentrée dans son poing, vengeur, qui fonça droit vers Hypocéan. Le Pokémon tenta tant bien que mal de l'éviter, mais la haine pure guidait les actions du Pokémon combat. Le contact entre le poing du Colossinge et la tête d'Hypocéan fut terrible. Un véritable smash, digne d'un joueur de base-ball, qui envoya voler Hypocéan contre la paroi qui entourait le ring. Les spectateurs présents dans les gradins en hauteur sentirent largement le lourd tremblement qui secoua la paroi.

Colossinge haletait, mais semblait satisfait de lui-même. Aldo, les bras croisés, gardait son sourire. Il était, lui aussi, certain du succès de son attaque. Red lui fit un sourire ironique.

-Je sais très bien que c'est pas une attaque comme ça qui te mettrait au tapis, Hypo', dit-il en adresse du nuage de poussière qui s'élevait du côté de la paroi.

Hypocéan, en effet, bondit de ce dernier, le regard noir braqué sur Colossinge. Oui, il était bien amoché. Mais on ne vexait pas Hypocéan impunément, et ça, Colossinge allait le découvrir à ses dépens. Le Pokémon eau lui fonça dessus, du plus vite qu'il pouvait aller. Colossinge eu un tressaillement d'appréhension, faisant un pas en arrière.

-Dracochoc ! cria Red, mettant le poing en avant comme pour accompagner l'attaque de son Pokémon.

Une aura bleutée commençait à entourer la tête d'Hypocéan alors qu'il fonçait sur son adversaire. Plus qu'un mètre. Red entendit le choc plus qu'il ne le vit, son regard fixé sur le sol, son poing toujours en avant. Puis un second bruit se fit entendre, celui d'un corps qui tombait au sol. Et les exclamations de la foule.

Il releva la tête, pour constater avec satisfaction que le Colossinge avait terminé face contre terre. Et en face, Aldo était stupéfait. Il se reprit, et rappela son Pokémon en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Red laissa Hypocéan se faire mettre au tapis par le Pokémon suivant, Kicklee. Il avait rempli sa part du travail, et il savait que même en le rappelant dans sa Ball, il ne pourrait plus profiter de ses talents. Il préférait offrir à son prochain Pokémon un changement plus sécurisé. Et il n'hésita à aucun moment pour envoyer Dracaufeu, qui se chargerait sans mal du reste de l'équipe d'Aldo. Il savait qu'il tuait le spectacle ainsi. Mais la flamme du combat, celle que Red attendait, n'y était pas. Il ne voulait pas le faire durer.

Dracaufeu, sans surprise, se chargea coup à coup de Kicklee et Tygnon. Aldo envoya alors un contre intéressant. Tartard. Red hésita un instant. Envoyer Pikachu à la place de Dracaufeu ? Non. Il savait que s'il envoyait Pikachu, il n'aurait pas le temps d'esquiver les poings meurtriers du Tartard. Ce qui le renverrait aussi sec dans sa Poké Ball. En revanche, il y avait un Pokémon qui s'en chargerait sans mal.

-A toi Rafflesia !

Le Pokémon Plante ne craignait pas les attaques combats, et avait un avantage non-négligeable sur Tartard avec son type Plante. Le combat se muta en un duel de patience, se jouant sur l'esquive et les sournoiseries, pour tenter de toucher à bout portant le Tartard. Red était parvenu à ce que Rafflesia place ses Vampigraines, et ne se faisait pas beaucoup de soucis. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Aldo, qui voyait bien la victoire lui échapper largement.

Mais il eut droit à une surprise cependant…

-Dynamopoing !

Fait rare pour cette attaque, elle atteignit de plein fouet le Pokémon plante. Et l'effet secondaire se pointa, bien évidemment. La confusion. Red grinça des dents. Surtout car Rafflesia s'était attaquée elle-même, ce qui arrangeait bien les affaires d'Aldo et de son Tartard. Oh, ce n'était pas très grave, à la longue, Tartard se ferait forcément avoir par les Vampigraines. Mais Red aurait préféré que la victoire eut été nette et sans bavure.

Car Rafflesia chuta au sol, après s'être à nouveau attaquée elle-même. Au même moment, Tartard chuta lui aussi, les Vampigraines lui ayant pompé ses dernières réserves d'énergie. L'arbitre leva le bras, alors que le présentateur commentait cela d'un ton enjoué. Red rappela son Pokémon. Et renvoya Dracaufeu. Car le Pokémon qui suivait était le dernier d'Aldo, Mackogneur.

Oh, ce ne fut pas un combat très difficile. Quoi que Red put sentir une petite étincelle de passion s'allumer en lui, ce qui était déjà quelque chose de bien, qui lui permettrait de ne pas être trop déçu de ce combat. Mais comment Mackogneur pouvait-il avoir une chance contre Dracaufeu, qui se mettait aussi facilement hors de portée de ses poings, en volant au-dessus du ring. Et les attaques vol du Pokémon feu, telles que Cru-Aile et Lame d'Air eurent tôt fait d'avoir raison du dernier Pokémon du membre du Conseil. Et à nouveau, l'arbitre annonça la victoire de Red.

Le garçon caressa tendrement la tête de son Pokémon, venu se poser à ses côtés. Aldo vint à sa rencontre, un sourire franc aux lèvres. Et cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui lui tendit la main. Red accepta de la serrer, sans aucun ressentiment.

-Tu étais le plus fort Red, prononça l'homme. Tu as le niveau, je pense, pour atteindre Peter.

-Merci… Ce combat n'était… pas trop mal.

Aldo éclata alors de rire.

-C'est vrai que je n'ai guère pu opposer une vraie résistance. Tu es redoutable. Mais attention à Agatha. Elle est bien un cran au-dessus de moi, sinon deux. Peut-être même plus forte que Peter.

Agatha ? Red tourna son regard vers la loge, où les trois autres membres du Conseil des Quatre observaient les combats. La vieille femme le fixait d'un regard intense, les sourcils froncés. Et un sourire mauvais naquit sur ses lèvres. Red dut réprimer un frisson. Il ignorait pourquoi il l'avait eu, mais la femme lui faisait… froid dans le dos.

Il détourna les yeux, et observa Aldo s'éloigner. Il soupira, et reprit le chemin du hall, où il allait à nouveau devoir soigner son équipe. Alors qu'il remontait le tunnel, le garçon se demandait comment pouvait bien combattre Agatha. Oh, il l'avait déjà vue à la télé, et savait donc ses Pokémon de prédilection. Mais il savait désormais qu'entre voir un combat à la télévision et y participer, il y avait tout un monde. Ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il allait à nouveau devoir faire face à sa phobie des fantômes, et donc qu'il allait affronter un Ectoplasma. Ou deux, il ne savait pas.

En arrivant dans le hall, Red eut la surprise de découvrir Green et Chen pour l'accueillir. Tous les deux avaient le regard sérieux, dur même pour Chen. A vrai dire, Red n'avait jamais vu le vieil homme aussi… énervé ? Non, ce n'était pas de l'énervement. Red ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur le sentiment que dégageait le professeur.

-Dépose tes Pokémon aux soins, nous devons te parler, Red, déclara le vieil homme d'une voix un peu sèche.

Red haussa un sourcil, mais Green lui fit un signe de tête pour lui signifier qu'ils lui expliqueraient. Il soupira, et se tourna vers l'infirmière pour lui confier son équipe. Puis, le garçon suivit les deux Chen à travers le hall, pour aller s'installer dans des fauteuils.

-Où est ma mère ? Et Blue ? demanda Red.

-Dans les gradins, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Green avec un sourire. Elles ne sont pas concernées par ce dont nous allons parler.

-C'est grave ?

Le garçon avait baissé la voix, prenant un air sérieux. Samuel Chen et son petit-fils échangèrent un regard, avant que le plus vieux hoche lentement la tête.

-C'est une affaire assez compliquée, admit-il. Cela concerne Agatha.

-C'était votre rivale quand vous étiez jeune il me semble.

-C'est juste. Agatha fut mon amie… Non, plus qu'une amie, elle fut mon premier amour, avant que je rencontre la grand-mère de Green. Quel fou ai-je pu être.

Red pouvait sentir, aux tremblements de la voix du vieil homme, toute la haine qu'il pouvait ressentir. C'était… presque choquant. Red découvrait une facette étonnante de ce vieil homme à l'aspect pourtant si serein.

-Si je dois te parler d'elle… C'est que tu dois absolument la vaincre, Red. La détrôner… Non, ce ne serait pas suffisant. Tu dois… tu dois l'écraser. Il faut l'atteindre en plein cœur.

-Comment voulez-vous que je fasse ça durant un simple combat Pokémon ?

-Ce ne sera pas un simple combat Pokémon, répondit Green. Elle te considère comme le disciple de mon grand-père, au même titre que moi ou Blue. Crois-moi, ça ne va pas être un simple combat de la Ligue.

-Aujourd'hui, la vérité éclatera, affirma Chen, le regard aussi coupant que le verre. Nous nous en assurerons. Mais cela ne peut passer que par ta victoire. Seulement, depuis Peter, jamais elle n'a été battue. Elle est redoutable. Et s'est encore améliorée. Red, ce sera dur. Je sais que je te mets la pression… Mais fais le pour le vieil homme que je suis.

-Je ne comptais pas perdre. Même si je ne comprends pas ce que vous me dites.

-C'est elle qui m'a mis sur le mauvais chemin, dévoila Green. Celle que Giovanni et toute la Team Rocket sous-entendaient pendant tout ce temps.

Red mit quelques secondes à intégrer la donnée. Agatha… était celle qui avait failli faire sombrer Green ?

-Et ce n'est que la surface, assura Chen. Elle a fait bien pire… Tellement pire. Je suis désolé Red, de mettre tout ça sur tes épaules, mais tu dois gagner. Et ensuite la vérité éclatera. Elle le doit.

-Elle doit payer pour ses crimes, marmonna Green, sombre. Red, fais-le pour nous. Surtout pour mon grand-père… Mais aussi pour tous les Chen.

-Nous devons obtenir vengeance, souffla Chen, s'adressant plus à lui qu'à Red ou Green.

A ce moment précis, le professeur était effrayant. Le sympathique vieil homme avait disparu, laissant place à un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et pourtant, le garçon hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se tramait, mais c'était quelque chose de gros, c'était sûr. Il n'avait que rarement vu Green et son grand-père aussi sérieux. Il sentait alors le poids qu'on lui mettait sur les épaules… Non. Ce poids, il l'avait toujours eu. Il ne le savait pas avant, c'est tout. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Agatha était, d'après leurs dires, une adversaire coriace. Son âme de dresseur bouillonnait. Ce combat allait être excitant. Il eut un léger sourire.

-C'est pour ça que vous nous avez donné vos Pokédex ?

-Tout sera révélé, assura Chen. Mais c'est l'une des raisons, en effet. Va, Red. Tu es fort. Et nous avons confiance en toi.

Red hocha la tête, et se redressa. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir du Centre Pokémon, et récupéra ses Pokémon. Et il retourna dans le tunnel, laissant le professeur et Green rejoindre les gradins. Red s'avança dans la lumière, pour rejoindre Piplaite au centre du terrain. Agatha était déjà là. Rabougrie sur sa canne, la mâchoire figée dans un rictus indéfinissable, Red devait avouer sentir toute la puissance qui se dégageait de la vieille femme. On disait qu'elle avait été une jolie fille autrefois. Il fallait croire que les années de haine qu'elle devait vouer à Chen ne lui avaient pas réussi.

-Je vous laisse entre vous, sourit Piplaite en s'éloignant.

Red se tourna vers Agatha. La femme l'observait de ses yeux perçants, sous ses cheveux blancs. Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres, et Red s'aperçut à ce moment-là de la lueur sombre qui brillait dans son regard.

-C'est donc toi le protégé de Chen, déclara la vieille femme d'une voix grinçante et amusée. Les gens disent qu'il a mis beaucoup d'espoir en toi.

-On dit beaucoup de choses, répondit Red, un peu méfiant.

-C'est vrai. Mais ce vieux Chen a toujours été doué pour dénicher les nouveaux talents. Et ça me coûte de l'admettre, mais c'est vrai.

Red ne répondit rien, et tendit la main malgré tout. La vieille femme l'observa, puis la serra sans quitter son sourire malin. La peau de ses mains était ridée et pleine de plis.

-Peut-être seras-tu moins tendre que Chen… Il était trop amoureux des Pokémon pour en tirer leur plein potentiel. Mais toi tu aimes les combats. Je le sens.

-J'aime les combats autant que mes Pokémon, rétorqua Red, un peu acerbe. Ils sont mes partenaires, mes amis, et nous avons confiance les uns envers les autres.

-Dommage…

Red tourna le dos, préférant ne pas répondre à la dernière remarque, sarcastique. Ce n'était pas son rôle de se questionner. Il devait battre Agatha. Le public n'existait plus dans son esprit. Il n'entendait même plus les encouragements de Blue et de sa mère, qui couvraient pourtant les cris des autres. Il ne vit pas Chen et Green rejoindre Léo, qui observait les deux dresseurs présents sur le terrain d'un œil inquiet. Non, Red était tout à son combat. On lui avait donné une tâche à accomplir. Et il avait envie de se battre, de voir si cette dresseuse lui offrirait le meilleur des combats. Il l'espérait. Au-delà de ce qui sortirait autrement de cette bataille.

-Nous voici à l'orée de ce troisième combat ! Agatha Saule, l'ancienne maîtresse de notre Ligue, et détentrice du record du plus grand nombre d'années de présence dans un Conseil des Quatre sera opposée à notre Challenger, Red Surraud, qui a vaincu, sans grand mal avouons-le, les deux premiers membres du Conseil. N'attendons pas plus. Que le match commence !

Le voilà, le coup d'envoi. Red sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. C'était comme si, en lui, il avait l'impression que ce combat serait le dernier. Celui qui achèverait tout. Il ne pourrait l'expliquer rationnellement. Quoi qu'il en soit, il envoya la première Ball, alors qu'Agatha, en face, faisait de même. Les deux sphères libérèrent le premier Pokémon de chaque dresseur. Ronflex contre Spectrum.

Même pas la forme la plus évoluée. Et pourtant, Red savait qu'il devait se méfier. Lui-même utilisait son Pikachu plutôt que de le faire évoluer en Raichu. Vraisemblablement la dresseuse lui envoyait son « moins bon » Pokémon pour tester un peu son niveau. Et au rictus amusé qu'elle affichait, Red estimait que cette hypothèse était plus que probable. Mais il n'allait pas se dégonfler, surtout que Ronflex avait déjà affronté pire, à savoir l'Ectoplasma de Green !

-Spectrum, commence avec Vibrobscur !

Red et Ronflex étaient prêts. Et la vague d'énergie maléfique, vibrante et dérangeante, ne fit même pas fléchir Ronflex, qui s'était mis en garde. L'attaque était moins puissante que celle du Pokémon de Green… maintenant qu'il y pensait d'ailleurs, sûrement son ami avait-il obtenu son Ectoplasma grâce à Agatha. Et il se battait aussi avec un Kangourex offert par son grand-père. Assez ironique quand on y songeait. Le garçon se reprit, et prépara la suite. Dès lors que le Spectrum cessa son attaque, Red indiqua qu'il était temps d'agir à son Pokémon, et profiter du contrecoup. Ronflex s'était vivement rapproché, et administra un grand coup de langue au Pokémon spectre. Une magnifique attaque Léchouille.

Spectrum s'écarta vivement, dégoûté, et dégoulinant de bave. Red grinça un peu. L'attaque n'avait pas eu la chance d'activer l'effet secondaire possible, Spectrum n'était pas paralysé. Il devrait donc faire sans.

-Roulade !

-Attention Spectrum !

Le Pokémon spectre, de ses mains immatérielles, parvint à bloquer plus ou moins l'immense Pokémon de type normal. Mais Ronflex était puissant, et sa roulade sur lui-même, petit à petit, prenait du large sur Spectrum, qui contenait l'attaque avec difficulté, reculant petit à petit.

-Représailles !

-Ronflex !

Comme contre Green, Ronflex fit vivement demi-tour, évitant sans trop de mal l'attaque du Pokémon, qui ne rencontra que le vide.

Et Red avait appris de ses erreurs. Il savait maintenant ce qu'il aurait du faire pour infliger un tacle lourd. Et cette fois, son adversaire n'y couperait pas. A nouveau, Red fit partir son Pokémon en Roulade, droit vers le Spectrum. Agatha et son Pokémon se mirent sur leurs gardes, les sourcils froncés. Red ouvrit grand la bouche, déterminé.

-Saute ! Et Tacle Lourd !

Profitant de la célérité obtenue par la roulade, Ronflex se propulsa dans les airs, au-dessus du Spectrum. Agatha eut un cri d'horreur. Et Red put voir les grands yeux du fantôme s'agrandir encore plus en regardant l'immense Pokémon lui tomber dessus de tout son poids, de manière presque comique. Le terrain trembla, alors que le bruit du choc résonnait dans l'enceinte. Red eut un mouvement de victoire du poing, satisfait que sa tactique eut l'effet escompté.

Ronflex se dégagea alors, revenant sur ses pattes, pour dévoiler le Spectrum KO.

-Bien bien, ricana Agatha, qui se remettait de sa surprise. Je vois que les espoirs de Chen sont réels. Il est donc temps de la jouer sérieusement.

-Vous ramenez tout à Chen ! rétorqua Red. Je suis avant tout le fils de mon père, Fire Surraud !

Agatha fut un moment décontenancée, ce qui surprit Red. La vieille femme avait perdu de son sérieux un instant, son regard avait exprimé de l'inquiétude. Red ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil dans les gradins, vers Léo à côté du Professeur Chen, pour confirmer les doutes qui étaient nés en lui. Le regard du scientifique lui confirma son impression. Ce combat, il le comprenait, était la dernière pièce du puzzle, qui permettrait au Professeur Chen et Léo de le résoudre. Et si Agatha avait quelque chose à voir avec son père… ça ne lui donnerait qu'une raison de plus pour la vaincre !

-Morveux ! Arbok, à toi !

Red eut un petit sourire rassuré. Ce n'était pas un Pokémon spectre. Au moins, sur ce coup, il n'aurait pas à penser à cela. Ronflex lui fit signe qu'il voulait continuer Le garçon hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas de raison de priver Ronflex de ce nouveau combat.

Arbok sifflait de façon menaçante envers le garçon et son Pokémon, dans une attaque Intimidation. Mais ils ne se laissèrent pas intimider. Ronflex répondit en se cognant sauvagement les poings contre le ventre, dans un hurlement bestial, qui fit sursauter les enfants dans le public. Red savait qu'user de Cognobidon était risqué. Ronflex se frappait si fort le corps qu'il perdait environ la moitié de sa vie. Mais le gain de puissance qui en résultait était conséquent, et Red comptait bien l'user à bon escient.

-Coup D'Boule !

-Inutile ! Ton Pokémon est trop lent !

En effet, Red dut avouer qu'il avait peut être sous-estimé le Arbok, qui était d'une vitesse honorable. Avant même que Ronflex n'eut l'occasion d'effectuer son attaque, Arbok s'était enroulé autour de lui. Et à la grimace que fit son Pokémon, Red comprit bien vite qu'il serait fort.

-Quand Arbok a une proie, il ne la lâche plus. Un peu comme moi, vois-tu ?

Elle ponctua sa remarque d'un petit rire sadique. Red eut à nouveau un frisson. Oui, cette femme faisait froid dans le dos. Et elle maîtrisait parfaitement ses Pokémon. Au fond d'ailleurs, son comportement, son style de combat, lui rappelait celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais Red rageait de ne pouvoir se souvenir qui exactement.

Et puis, ce n'était pas le moment ! Il fallait qu'il se sorte de ce pétrin. Ronflex ne pouvait plus vraiment bouger. Enfin, pas tout à fait.

-Laisse-toi tomber au sol Ronflex, Plaquage !

S'il ne pouvait en effet plus se déplacer, écraser son ennemi sous son poids était encore possible. Et Arbok n'aurait jamais le temps de desserrer assez vite son étreinte autour de Ronflex. Comme prévu, le serpent se retrouva avec une partie de son long corps écrasé sous Ronflex. Il laissa échapper un long sifflement de douleur.

Arbok se démena alors pour s'extirper du lourd Pokémon, abandonnant l'idée de s'enrouler autour. Mais Ronflex n'était pas décidé à le laisser partir.

-Suc Digestif ! cria Agatha. Vise les yeux !

Le liquide nauséabond craché par Arbok surprit Ronflex, qui se mit à grogner, mettant ses pattes contre son visage. Arbok put enfin se dégager, et s'éloigna au loin, glissant vite sur le sol. Et Red, Pokédex en main, était soucieux. Ne sachant quelle était cette attaque, le garçon venait d'en découvrir les effets. Neutralisation de la capacité spéciale… Dans le cas présent, c'était un véritable problème, car Ronflex perdait son immunité au poison, qui était un bonus non négligeable.

-Detricanon !

Ronflex ne pouvait rien faire. Il continuait d'essayer de se débarrasser des sucs qui lui cachaient la vue. Mais il ne serait jamais assez rapide. Déjà Arbok chargeait une boule violette à l'aspect menaçant, singulièrement toxique même. Une puissante attaque, qui même si elle n'empoisonnait pas Ronflex, le mettrait très proche du tapis !

Ronflex parvint à ouvrir les yeux, au moment où la technique partir droit sur lui, comme un boulet de canon. Il ne put qu'observer, impuissant, la technique foncer, et le toucher au ventre, lui coupant le souffle. Les poisons dont constituait cet orbe l'éclaboussèrent alors, lui et le terrain. Du point de vue de Red, c'en était peu ragoutant, voire même un peu effrayant. Surtout au cri de dégoût que poussa Ronflex, au-delà de la douleur.

-Tiens bon !

Le Pokémon serrait les dents. En face, Arbok était encore en bonne forme. Ronflex n'était pas empoisonné, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps encore. S'il était impressionnant par sa carrure, et que ses défenses étaient plus que respectables, le Pokémon d'Agatha était vraiment fort.

-Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, gamin ! lança-t-elle, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

Red ne répondit pas, et analysa très rapidement, en une fraction de secondes, les choix qu'il pouvait réaliser en cet instant. User d'une attaque Repos serait sûrement la meilleure des solutions, afin de regagner de l'énergie. Mais c'était aussi se mettre en position de faiblesse durable, et Red n'était pas certain que Ronflex puisse se réveiller avant d'être mis KO. Il pouvait aussi essayer d'attaquer avec ses attaques les plus puissantes, et espérer taper juste et vite. C'était une tactique encore moins sûre à son goût cependant. Non, décidément, le seul choix qu'il jugeait sage et prudent était un changement.

Ainsi, le dresseur pointa la Poké Ball de Ronflex sur ce dernier, et le rappela à lui. Il ne fallait pas gaspiller le peu de forces qui lui restaient encore. Agatha ricanait.

-Allons, tu n'as pas confiance en ton Pokémon ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre plus que nécessaire. Il y a mieux à faire.

La vieille femme gardait un sourire moqueur. Red comptait bien le lui faire ravaler ! Oui, la vieille femme était un réel challenge, et il sentait son âme de dresseur se réveiller. Mais il ne prenait pas pour autant du plaisir. Ce duel avait quelque chose de malsain, qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Peut-être les paroles de Chen et de Green jouaient sur son état d'esprit, mais il y avait définitivement quelque chose de pas clair.

-Ossatueur, à ton tour !

C'était le choix logique. Ossatueur aurait largement l'avantage contre Arbok, et ne ferait qu'une bouchée de lui. Les Pokémon poison étaient faibles face au type sol, et Ossatueur était bien assez puissant pour ne pas être inquiété par son adversaire.

Pourtant, Agatha gardait son sourire moqueur. Un sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille au garçon. Ne pas prendre de risque !

-Séisme !

Prenant son os à deux mains, le Pokémon le planta alors avec puissance dans le sol, dans une fissure, l'agrandissant sans peine. Arbok ferma alors les yeux, serein, laissant le puissant cri d'Ossatueur emplir le stade. L'onde de choc qui se créa fit trembler la surface de combat. Un tremblement puissant. Très puissant. Qui fit plus que fléchir Arbok, qui se retrouva face contre terre sans demander son reste. Il n'avait même pas essayé de se défendre. Agatha secoua la tête, toujours son rictus amusé aux lèvres.

-Allons, allons, pas la peine de te mettre dans un tel état… Tu perdras quoi qu'il arrive. Tes Pokémon souffriront les uns après les autres. Et tu comprendras ce qu'est la véritable puissance.

Red était décontenancé. Elle n'était pas plus peinée que ça qu'il lui envoie un Pokémon au tapis, comme ça. Elle était… si sûre d'elle. Elle avait rappelé Arbok, et envoya à sa suite un Nosféralto. Red grinça des dents. Elle s'amusait vraiment. Voilà qu'elle lui envoyait un Pokémon contre lequel Ossatueur ne pouvait pas grand-chose. Red se reprit, il n'allait pas abandonner pour autant.

-Damoclès !

A défaut de pouvoir utiliser les attaques de type sol, Red allait compter sur les puissantes attaques normales et physiques que possédait Ossatueur. Le Pokémon s'était mis à courir, faisant traîner son os sur le sol derrière lui, provoquant par la même occasion un nuage de poussière dans son sillage. Mais ni Agatha, ni Nosféralto ne voyaient cela de cet œil.

-Onde-Folie ! ricana la vieille femme.

Red ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour tenter de contrer cette attaque. Nosférlato, dans un timing parfait, avait envoyé son rayon de confusion tout en esquivant le choc prévu par Ossatueur. Ce dernier se mit à tituber, tentant de s'aider de son os pour tenir debout.

Agatha ne laissa guère le temps à Ossatueur de souffler, et enchaîna sans attendre sur une attaque Cru-Aile, percutant directement le crâne du Pokémon de Red. Ossatueur serra les dents alors qu'il était projeté lourdement sur le dos. Avec quelques tremblements, son état de confusion n'aidant pas, il tenta de se redresser sur ses pattes. Red pouvait presque ressentir tous les efforts que son Pokémon faisait pour ne pas succomber à la folie.

-Tiens bon… On en a vu des plus dures !

Ossatueur y mettait toute sa bonne volonté. Mais l'emprise de la confusion, contrôlée par Nosféralto, était trop puissante pour lui. A bout de souffle, il se laissa retomber sur le dos. Il était complètement démuni, à la merci de Nosférlato. Agatha jubilait.

-Parfait ! Lame d'Air ! hurla-t-elle. Fais le souffrir !

Nosféralto s'en donna à cœur joie. La première coupure d'air atteignit le ventre d'Ossatueur, lui faisant pousser un cri de douleur. Une seconde arriva. Le bras fut touché, Red observant l'impact horrifié, sans pouvoir intervenir. Agatha en face riait. Elle prenait plaisir à voir son Pokémon malmener celui de Red. Nosférlato n'hésitait pas d'ailleurs. Non, il répétait ses attaques sans s'arrêter, ses yeux ne reflétant que de la colère. C'était… une vraie machine de guerre.

-Encore ! Encore !

La coupure suivante ouvrit une entaille dans la peau d'Ossatueur, et du sang gicla. Le public, à la vue du liquide rouge, s'horrifia. L'arbitre lui-même hésitait à intervenir. Et Red ne songeait plus au combat !

-Arrêtez-ça ! hurla le garçon

-Arrêter ? Aurais-tu peur Red ? Peur de la puissance de mes Pokémon !

-Vous allez trop loin ! Le but n'est pas de tuer les Pokémon au combat ! s'insurgeait le garçon, inquiet pour son Pokémon qui subissait toujours les assauts du Nosféralto.

-Tu es trop faible ! asséna Agatha, d'une voix sèche. Abandonne donc si tu as si peur pour tes pauvres petits Pokémon.

Red lui lança un regard de pure haine. Abandonner ? Pas question ! Jamais. Il devait remporter ce combat. Il l'avait promis.

-Ossatueur ! Jette ton os !

Alors que Nosféralto allait encore asséner une attaque, Ossatueur parvint, avec l'énergie du désespoir, à éjecter son os dans les airs. Le Pokémon d'Agatha fut repoussé par ce dernier, loupant sa technique. Il parvint à se reprendre sans chuter au sol. Mais ce fut suffisant pour permettre à Ossatueur de se remettre difficilement sur pattes. Sa peau était marquée par les attaques, et quelques entailles saignaient. Il n'avait plus son os. Et pourtant, il parvenait à tenir debout, tremblant.

Son état n'était guère réjouissant. Et Red vit du coin des yeux l'arbitre s'avancer, le regard sévère.

-Je crains devoir…

-Non ! contra le garçon. Je dois gagner ce combat !

-Mais…

-Ecoutez donc le gamin ! cracha Agatha. Nosféralto, Crochetvenin !

Le Pokémon chauve-souris fondit sur Ossatueur. Le Pokémon, malgré sa fatigue, parvint à bondir en arrière. Il haletait. Mais son regard était déterminé, et sa mâchoire serrée, retenant sûrement sa colère. Red était dans un état semblable. Et en face Agatha jubilait. L'arbitre resta quelques secondes, avant de retourner à sa place, les sourcils froncés. Il était inquiet. Et Red sentait qu'autour de lui, l'ambiance s'était assombrie. Ce combat n'était plus le même.

Il poussa un hurlement de colère. Agatha devait payer ! Il devait gagner ! Et Ossatueur avait la technique qui lui fallait.

-Ossatueur, Effort !

Cette attaque était celle qui lui permettrait de se mettre à égalité avec Nosféralto. Le Pokémon, avec une énergie insoupçonnée, puisée on ne savait où, avait sauté dans les airs, ses petits poings vengeurs pointés devant lui. Il s'accrocha au Nosféralto qui tentait de fuir en s'envolant dans les airs. Il tira dessus, et s'éleva au-dessus du Pokémon, pour lui asséner un grand coup des deux poings sur la tête. Le Pokémon d'Agatha fila contre le sol, et s'écrasa dans la terre battue.

Ossatueur atterrit avec souplesse, et partit alors, dans un rugissement sauvage, droit vers Nosféralto. Il lui flanqua un puissant coup de pied dans les dents, des coups de poing dans les ailes. Il lui rendait coup pour coup ce qu'il avait subi. Et Red voyait Agatha rester impassible. Cela ne lui faisait rien de subir ces attaques. C'était effrayant ! Il secoua la tête. Non, il ne devait pas s'abaisser à son niveau. Il ne devait pas prendre plaisir à voir son Pokémon en blesser grièvement un autre.

-Arrête, ordonna le garçon, dégouté. Pas la peine de s'abaisser à son niveau

Ossatueur le regarda un instant de manière hésitante, furieux. Puis il se résigna, stoppant son action. Il recula vers son dresseur, regardant Nosféralto se redresser, blessé lui aussi. Le regard d'Agatha s'était fait coupant comme le verre.

-Tu es bien le protégé de Chen, pesta-t-elle. Même pas capable d'achever l'adversaire alors qu'il est à ta merci.

-Je ne suis pas un meurtrier ! s'écria Red. La victoire ne vaut pas de devenir un assassin ! Je refuse de continuer un tel combat !

-La victoire passe par tous les moyens !

-AGATHA !

La vieille femme se figea au rugissement. Ce n'était pas Red qui avait hurlé. Le garçon lui-même s'était stoppé. Il vit enfin le Professeur Chen, venu sur le bord du terrain par le tunnel. Son regard était furieux, braqué droit sur son ancienne rivale. Les émotions se succédèrent dans le regard de la vieille dresseuse. D'abord de la surprise. Puis de la colère, de la haine et du dégoût. Le garçon jura même, bien qu'il ne puisse être sûr de rien, qu'un instant un éclat de tristesse avait brillé dans les yeux de la femme âgée. Derrière Chen, apparurent alors deux autres silhouettes, essoufflées. Green et Léo aussi étaient là.

-Ça suffit vieille sorcière !

-Chen ! Ce combat n'est pas le tien, tu n'as pas le droit de le stopper ! cracha Agatha, avec toute sa haine.

-Quel combat ?! Tu ne suis plus les règles de la Ligue Pokémon ! rétorqua Chen. Ce n'était plus un combat, mais une boucherie ! Mais devrais-je être surpris, venant d'une confrontation contre toi ?

Agatha le fixa stupéfait. Un éclat de peur passa dans son regard. Le stade, c'était un fait rare, était silencieux. Tout le monde observait les deux ennemis se toiser. Red, cependant, se préparait à intervenir. Quoi qu'il arrive, ça ne sentait pas bon. Il vit Green se préparer lui-même.

-Tu n'oserais pas Chen…

-Red est plus fort que toi. Tu détournes les règles, tu veux te venger de moi à travers lui. Mais si tu veux te venger, fais-le sur moi ! Mais c'est vrai que tu uses toujours de fourberies.

-Chen, menaça Agatha.

-Faut-il vraiment que je révèle tout ? Je le ferais, crois-moi.

Les yeux de la vieille femme s'agrandirent alors, devenant fous. Et Red pressentit plus qu'il ne vit ce qui suivit. Il avait agi par réflexe. En un instant, de multiples événements s'étaient déroulés. Dracaufeu et Tortank se trouvaient devant Chen, bloquant les assauts de deux Ectoplasma, envoyés par la vieille femme. Red et Green avaient réagi à temps pour protéger le vieil homme des deux Pokémon, à qui Agatha avait ordonné de s'attaquer directement à Chen. Personne n'avait encore réagi à ce qui venait de se passer.

-Que se passe-t-il !? hurla l'arbitre. Ce combat est…

-La ferme ! claqua Agatha.

Nosféralto s'était dirigé vers l'arbitre, dans le but de l'empêcher d'arrêter ce combat. Red, d'un geste, envoya Ossatueur en contre. Le Pokémon poussa violemment l'arbitre, et se prit la Cru-Aile à sa place, poussant un hurlement de douleur. L'homme resta un moment interdit, fixant le Pokémon glisser contre le mur, KO. Il avait failli se retrouver à la placer d'Ossatueur, et jamais un humain n'aurait aussi bien encaissé cette attaque qu'un Pokémon.

-Si tu arrêtes ce combat, je te tue, prononça Agatha, glaciale.

Ce fut le moment où le public réalisa enfin ce qui se passait. Il y eut un moment de panique, un mouvement incontrôlable et fou vers les sorties, et les hurlements retentirent. Mais ni Red ni Green ne pouvaient s'en préoccuper. Agatha avait envoyé trois nouvelles Poké Ball, dévoilant un Spectrum, un autre Nosféralto, et un troisième Ectoplasma. Elle avait perdu la raison. Chen et Léo observaient la scène sans pouvoir réagir. Les deux garçons s'étaient réunis à leurs côtés pour les protéger, les mâchoires serrées, les sourcils froncés.

-Pikachu ! Hypocéan ! Go ! Dracaufeu, attention !

Le Pokémon feu subit un Poing-Ombre droit dans les dents, pendant que le Tortank de Green arrivait à repousser l'Ectoplasma qu'il contenait jusque-là au loin. Hypocéan et Pikachu allèrent à la rencontre de Spectrum et des Nosféralto, qui fonçaient en renfort des Ectoplasma. Green avait appelé Arcanin et Kangourex pour aider les Pokémon de Red. Ils ne pouvaient faire autrement, plus cela allait, plus le troisième membre du Conseil appelait de Pokémon. Red ne savait pas comment était-il possible qu'elle possède autant de Poké Ball sur elle.

La scène était surréaliste. Agatha relâchait une véritable armée de spectres, tout autour d'elle. Les membres du Conseil étaient occupés dans les gradins à protéger les spectateurs. Green et Red ne savaient où donner de la tête pour se protéger eux-mêmes et le professeur. Les Vibrobscurs et les Ball'Ombres pleuvaient. Et au milieu de tout ça, la vieille femme fulminait, le regard fou, un Ectoplasma la tenant dans les airs, pour qu'elle puisse observer toute les actions qui se déroulaient autour d'elle.

-Je ne vous laisserais pas ! Ectoplasma, Poing-Ombre !

-Red ! Green !

Ce fut une liane qui stoppa l'Ectoplasma dans son mouvement. Red leva son regard vers les gradins, découvrant Blue penchée aux rambardes. Elle avait couru jusque-là, et leur lançait un regard inquiet. Blue mit le pied sur le muret où se trouvait la rambarde, l'enjamba, et sauta par-dessus, dans le vide, malgré les quelques mètres qui la séparaient du sol. Elle atterrit cependant en sûreté, dans les lianes de son Florizarre, déjà posté là. Elle se remit à courir de plus belle, pour rejoindre les deux garçons qui protégeaient le professeur et Léo. Elle appela aussitôt quelques autres des ses Pokémon à l'aide, Feunard et Mackogneur, tout en se mettant dos à dos avec Green et Red.

-Où sont nos parents ?! lui demanda Green, inquiet.

-Ils sont avec Peter, ne vous inquiétez pas. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Tout s'est déroulé si vite !

Ça, Red voulait bien le croire. Son simple combat contre un membre du Conseil des Quatre s'était transformé en véritable capharnaüm. Les Pokémon d'Agatha, nombreux, très nombreux, les entouraient, et les trois dresseurs avaient du sortir tous leurs Pokémon pour les protéger. Agatha, flottant dans les airs, soutenue par son Ectoplasma, observait la scène, sans un seul mot. Le public fuyait toujours, les enfants pleuraient de terreur, et Piplaite, semble-t-il, avait abandonné son poste. Une véritable bataille rangée faisait rage dans l'enceinte du terrain, et même dans les gradins.

-C'est trop tard Agatha ! rugit Chen, ayant finalement reprit ses esprits. Je sais tout ! Léo et moi avons remis toutes les pièces du puzzle en place ! Tu ne t'en sortiras pas !

-LA FERME ! Ectoplasma, débarrassez-vous de Chen ! Non, de tout le monde !

-Dracaufeu ! Danseflamme pour nous protéger ! Pikachu, Electacle ! rugit Red.

Alors que le Pokémon feu créait un mur de flammes autour de leur groupe, empêchant les Pokémon spectres de s'approcher plus, Pikachu s'entourait d'une aura électrique intense, devenant une véritable boule lumineuse, et se propulsa dans le terrain comme une véritable bille de flipper, fauchant tous les Pokémon ennemis sur son passage. Ronflex tentait de contenir, de son corps, les assauts d'une nuée de Nosféralto, et usait de Bâillements pour les endormir, puis de Giga-impact pour trancher les rangs de l'ennemi. Hypocéan se trouvait aux côtés du Tortank de Green et de l'Akwakwak de Blue, et à eux trois, ils arrosaient à coup d'Hydrocanons les Pokémon spectre qui daignaient s'approcher de trop près. Rafflesia et Florizarre, dos à dos, tenaient leur position, avec leurs attaques plante. Green dirigeait son Alakazam pour faire face aux Pokémon poison, et usait de Murs Lumières et de Protections pour aider à la défense que montaient, d'une part Dracaufeu avec ses Danseflammes, et d'autre part le Mélodelfe de Blue à coup de Métronomes aux effets aussi aléatoires que destructeurs. Arcanin s'occupait des Pokémon rapides, avec ses attaques feu, et la Vit. Extrême lorsque c'était possible, pendant que Mackogneur jouait des poings. Et pourtant, en face, c'était une véritable armée de Pokémon spectre et poison qu'Agatha leur envoyait. Dans les gradins, Aldo, Olga et Peter se démenaient pour couvrir le public qui évacuait dans un désordre sans nom. Ils se marchaient les uns sur les autres, hurlaient de terreur, et tentaient de passer au-dessus de tout le monde. Quelques dresseurs, à leur échelle, aidaient le Conseil des Quatre. Quant aux gardes de la Ligue Pokémon, ils étaient débordés, ne sachant vraiment que faire entre combattre et aider à l'évacuation.

C'était un véritable chaos. Agatha était véritablement folle, prête à tout pour que Chen ne dise mot. Aux yeux de Red, elle avait véritablement perdu la tête. Les images étaient enregistrées, même si les caméras étaient abandonnées.

-Agatha, regarde donc jusqu'où en arrive ta folie ! Tu es prête à aller jusque-là ? A tuer tout le monde juste pour cacher ta culpabilité ?

-LA FERME ! La ferme, la ferme, la ferme, la ferme, la ferme, la ferme, la ferme !

-Tu as déjà tué ! hurla Chen. Ma belle-fille, la mère de Green…. Je peux le dire aujourd'hui, c'est toi !

A ces mots, ses yeux ne devinrent que deux fentes. Et elle hurla de plus belle. Les Pokémon spectre d'Agatha se stoppèrent d'eux-mêmes, désarçonnés. Green et Blue en profitèrent pour permettre à leurs Pokémon de se débarrasser du maximum d'ennemis qu'ils pouvaient. Quant à Red…

Le garçon ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui prenait. Il s'était pourtant juré de ne plus jamais jouer aux héros, de laisser les autres le faire à sa place. Mais son corps réagissait tout seul. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de faire signe à Dracaufeu. Son Pokémon avait lui aussi agi comme s'il savait ce que son dresseur allait faire. Red, d'un bond, monta sur le dos de Dracaufeu, et tous deux s'envolèrent droit vers Agatha. La vieille femme, le voyant arriver, ordonna à son Ectoplasma qui la maintenait dans les airs de se débarrasser d'eux. Mais un simple tonneau suffit à Red et Dracaufeu pour éviter la Ball'Ombre, qui termina sa course dans les gradins. Red ne prit pas le temps de vérifier que l'attaque n'avait touché personne, gardant son regard fixé sur son adversaire, déterminé.

-Lance-Flamme ! cria Red en pointant la vieille femme.

Agatha et Ectoplasma évitèrent le jet brûlant de justesse. Un second Ectoplasma vint à la rescousse, le poing entouré d'une aura sombre. Red tira sur le cou de Dracaufeu, et permit à son Pokémon de plonger à temps sur la droite, pour éviter le Poing-Ombre.

Le Pokémon feu se retourna en une vrille, et carbonisa alors le spectre d'un Lance-Flamme, pour ensuite, dans le même mouvement, se retourner vers Agatha qui s'éloignait.

-La Team Rocket ! hurla Chen, depuis le sol, d'une voix étouffée par le vent aux oreilles de Red. C'est aussi de ta faute ! C'est toi qui l'as créée Agatha ! C'est toi qui en es l'artisan dans l'ombre !

La vieille femme se tenait la tête, la secouait. C'était comme si elle ne voulait pas accepter ce que le professeur lui assénait par ses paroles. Elle en pleurait même. Red profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour pousser son Pokémon à pleine vitesse. Il sentit sa casquette s'envoler, mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était stopper Agatha. Il le devait, à tout prix !

-Aile d'Acier !

Agatha ouvrit les yeux. Elle tenta de hurler. Mais c'était trop tard. Red et son Pokémon l'avaient atteinte, et frappèrent son Ectoplasma de plein fouet. Le Pokémon hurla de douleur, et lâcha la vieille femme. Elle se mit à tomber. Tomber.

Et ce fut Green, sur son Roucarnage, qui la rattrapa dans les airs. Red soupira, sentant son énergie le quitter en même temps que l'adrénaline. Blue et le reste du Conseil des Quatre, en bas, repoussaient les derniers spectres. Ils fuyaient, voyant que leur maîtresse était désormais hors-course. Ils avaient gagné.

Red et Green retrouvèrent le sol. Et dès lors, le jeune Chen jeta Agatha par terre sans ménagement. La vieille femme, difficilement, tenta de se relever. Mais elle fut aussitôt entourée par les gardes de la Ligue Pokémon, sous les ordres de Peter, qui se précipitait jusqu'à elle. Elle se débâtit. Mais rien n'y fit. Ses dernières Poké Ball furent prises loin d'elle. Et elle fut immobilisée.

Les mains derrière le dos, maintenue par deux gardes, la vieille femme haletait. Elle était entourée par ceux qui étaient restés dans l'enceinte du terrain. Certains étaient haineux. D'autres perdus. Les derniers enfin, comme Red, attendaient cette fameuse vérité. Chen s'avança devant elle, le regard empli de reproches.

-Il serait temps de parler Agatha… De tout nous dire.

Elle releva son regard. Il n'était plus que haine. Elle hurla. Puis sa tête retomba sur ses épaules. Et Agatha se mit à rire. D'abord doucement. Puis ce fut un véritable rire hystérique. Red, Green, Blue, Léo, les membres du Conseil… Tous l'observaient stupéfaits. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé qu'une telle folie se cachait en cette femme. Seul Chen gardait le visage fermé, le regard crachant toute la haine qu'il ressentait. Elle se calma alors.

-C'est vrai… Tout ce que tu as dit est vrai, murmura-t-elle. J'ai tué ta belle-fille. Avec ta bénédiction d'ailleurs…

-Nous savons tous les deux aussi bien l'un que l'autre que c'était un piège ! Tu m'as piégé, Agatha. Comment pouvais-je savoir, quand tu disais que tu te débrouillerais pour faire rentrer mon fils pour qu'il s'occupe de ses enfants, afin que je puisse partir loin de Bourg-Palette pour devenir chercheur, que ce serait en tuant sa femme et ses collègues ? En ruinant sa vie et la mienne ?

Elle ricana. Et Chen soupira.

-J'aurais du m'en douter pourtant…

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? lui cracha alors Green. Pourquoi avoir tué ma mère ?! Elle ne vous avait rien fait !

-Chen l'aimait. Autant que son fils. Je voulais lui faire mal… lui faire payer tout ça…

Les paroles de la vieille femme laissèrent un silence. Red devait avouer qu'il avait peine à y croire. Tout ça juste… par vengeance ? Et tout ce que le professeur avait fait depuis… c'était aussi pour se venger ?

-C'est vous aussi qui avez créé la Team Rocket, dit alors Léo, coupant le silence.

-Oh, pas vraiment, répondit Agatha, avec un sourire narquois. C'est bien Giovanni qui l'a créé… Même si c'est moi qui lui ait soufflé l'idée.

-Vous connaissez Giovanni ? fit remarquer Blue.

-Vous ne devinez pas ?

Elle se mit à rire à nouveau. Peter fit signe à un garde qui donna un coup dans les côtes de la vieille femme. Elle s'arrêta alors, lançant un regard noir au Maître. Il ne s'en formalisa pas.

-Continue Agatha, dit-il glacial. Explique donc.

-C'est pourtant évident… Evan Guilanois…

-Que vient faire son pseudonyme ici ? marmonna Green.

-Ce n'est pas un simple pseudonyme, déclara avec fierté Agatha. Evan Guilanois est un acronyme. Son véritable nom, complet, est Giovanni Saule ! Giovanni est mon très cher fils…

Red écarquilla les yeux. Giovanni… était le fils d'Agatha ? Il comprenait maintenant la familiarité qu'il avait pu ressentir dans le style de combat de la vieille femme... Tout le monde la fixait, interdit. Elle leva le regard vers Chen.

-Je lui ai soufflé l'idée de la Team Rocket. Je lui ai tout appris. Et je lui donnais toute l'aide dont il avait besoin. J'ai même corrompu la police pour que ses affaires soient plus simples… Mon poste au Conseil me permettait tout ça.

-Et le projet M ? demanda Léo.

-Oh ça, ce n'est qu'une suite logique de nos projets, répondit Agatha. Créer le plus puissant Pokémon… C'est Giovanni qui a eu l'idée…. Mais lorsque nous avons appris qu'il nous faudrait un humain… je lui ai soufflé le nom de Fire Surraud.

La vérité, pleine et entière. Ainsi, le choix n'avait pas été fait par Giovanni, mais par Agatha. Red serra les dents.

-Pourquoi !?

-C'était le meilleur, répondit la vieille femme sur un ton d'évidence. J'ai pu l'observer à la Ligue, même s'il a abandonné de lui-même. J'avais rarement vu un dresseur aussi fort. A part moi-même ou mon fils, évidemment. Le potentiel de combat d'un Pokémon avec de telles qualités… C'était fascinant…

-Tu as détruit la vie de tant de monde Agatha, murmura Chen, acerbe. Tant de vies gâchées par toi et ton fils…

-Mon fils ? Oh, j'oubliais une chose Chen…

Red sentit aussitôt que c'était quelque chose de singulièrement mauvais qui s'annonçait. Son regard s'était fait à nouveau fou, triomphant même.

-Lorsque tu m'as abandonnée, il y a de ça des années… Ce que tu ne savais pas, c'est que j'étais enceinte. De toi, Chen. Même s'il l'ignore lui-même, Chen, Giovanni est ton fils !

La nouvelle laissa tout le monde muet. Chen eut ses yeux qui s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Green fixait son grand-père sans comprendre. Le stade vide répercutait le silence en écho. Agatha lui adressait toujours son sourire de triomphe. Elle lui assénait là la vérité qu'elle avait caché depuis la majeure partie de sa vie.

-C'est… c'est faux… murmura enfin le professeur.

-Tu sais pourtant que ce n'est que pure et simple vérité ! asséna Agatha, comme s'il s'agissait d'un coup de poignard. Tu es tout aussi responsable que moi de la Team Rocket, Chen ! Sois fier, tu es le géniteur du plus grand dresseur de tous les temps !

Et à nouveau, ce fut un rire hystérique qui résonna dans l'enceinte du terrain officiel de la Ligue Pokémon. Un rire froid, qui glaçait toutes les personnes encore présentes. Chen réalisait ce que disait sa némésis, et reculait, la tête entre les mains. Green vint soutenir son grand-père, inquiet. Blue s'approcha enfin, et gifla Agatha.

-Tout ça juste par vengeance ?! Vous êtes folle à lier !

-Je me fiche du reste… Je devais faire ressentir à Chen toute la souffrance que j'ai ressenti quand il m'a abandonnée… et je ne regrette rien.

C'était fini. Tout était dit. Red sentait son cerveau bouillonner suite à ces révélations. Tous les soucis de Kanto étaient donc dus uniquement à la volonté de cette femme ? Car elle avait élevé Giovanni dans la haine, ce dernier en grandissant avait créé la Team Rocket sur des principes qu'il croyait justes. Au fond, il était lui aussi une victime de tout ça. Par sa haine, Agatha avait créé indirectement la Team Rocket. Elle avait détruit la vie de la famille Chen… Et par la Team Rocket, avait porté atteinte à celle de Red, et à son père. Une seule personne était à l'origine de tout ça. Et par cette seule personne, Kanto avait tremblé, et avait failli sombrer.

Green soutenait son grand-père, qui n'avait plus de haine dans les yeux. Seule l'hébétude se lisait dans son regard. Il lui faudrait du temps pour l'accepter. Blue questionnait Red du regard. Le garçon secoua la tête. Il n'avait même pas la force de détester Agatha. A quoi bon ? Il avait déjà fait le deuil de retrouver un jour véritablement son père, et avait même presque pardonné à Giovanni. Léo avait le visage fermé. Il savait désormais de qui il avait véritablement été l'outil. Enfin, Peter leva la voix.

-A la lumière de ce qui nous a été révélé présentement, chère Agatha, tu comprends bien que nous ne pouvons te laisser en liberté…

Le regard de la vieille femme s'agrandit d'horreur. Elle se mit alors à hurler et à se débattre.

-Non ! NON ! Je refuse !

-Tu ne peux y échapper, posa Peter d'un ton calme.

-Je ne suis pas une criminelle ! Lâchez-moi !

Surgissant de derrière les gardes, ils découvrirent une ombre. Personne n'eut le temps de réagir ou de comprendre. En quelques secondes, l'Ectoplasma de la vieille femme s'était débarrassé des gardes, et avait sectionné les menottes qui retenaient les mains d'Agatha. Déjà cette dernière reculait.

-Agatha ! hurla alors Peter, sortant son Dracolosse. Arrête-toi !

Elle secouait la tête. La vieille femme reculait, son Ectoplasma à ses côtés. Puis elle se retourna, et commença à courir. Peter et Dracolosse s'élancèrent à sa suite, furieux. Red et Blue se précipitèrent à leurs talons. Ils traversèrent le tunnel, et suivirent les pas de Peter, qui poursuivait la maîtresse des spectres. Elle était montée dans les gradins. Quand ils y parvinrent, ils la découvrirent en train de grimper sur le muret qui séparait les gradins de l'extérieur. Peter se figea.

-Agatha ! Pour l'amour d'Arceus, arrête-toi !

-Jamais, marmonnait la vieille femme, se tournant vers eux.

-Tu vas te rompre le cou !

Elle recula d'un pas, se retrouvant au bord. Peter avança d'un pas, alarmé. La vieille femme leur jeta un dernier regard. Un regard où on ne lisait plus que la folie.

-Je suis… libre !

Et elle sauta en arrière. Peter eut un cri étranglé, et avec Red et Blue, il se précipita jusqu'au muret. Se penchant sur ce dernier, Red retint un hoquet d'horreur. En bas, Agatha était allongée dans une tâche rouge. Il se laissa retomber sur ses talons, sans force aucune, alors que Green arrivait à son tour dans les gradins. A côté de lui, Blue avait les yeux larmoyants. Elle tomba en larmes dans ses bras.

oooOOOooo

Il avait fallu une semaine pour que tout ceci rentre dans l'ordre. Red n'avait pas vu passer ces quelques jours. Peter et l'organisation de la Ligue Pokémon avaient tout fait pour expliquer l'affaire, sans trop en dire. Certaines choses devaient rester secrètes.

Green avait passé beaucoup de son temps à aider son grand-père. Le vieux professeur était toujours un peu sous le choc d'apprendre qu'il était aussi le père du pire criminel de Kanto. Mais l'idée, petit à petit, se faisait sa place, et il l'acceptait. Il était obligé de l'accepter. Et au fond, après tout ce temps, enfin, il avait eu sa revanche. Il s'était excusé auprès des trois dresseurs, de les avoir entraînés là-dedans, dans son but de vengeance. Mais le mal était fait. Et aucun des trois ne lui en voulait. De l'autre côté, Green avait passé le restant de son temps avec Blue. La jeune fille avait craqué devant le suicide d'Agatha. Elle allait mieux, bien mieux.

Et aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour. Plus personne n'avait le cœur à être triste. Ou plutôt tout le monde voulait se servir de la joie de ce jour pour oublier pendant un temps les événements qui avaient secoué les épreuves du Conseil des Quatre. Red avait été reconnu comme vainqueur contre Agatha. Malgré leur combat abrégé. Et c'était aujourd'hui qu'il affrontait Peter.

-J'espère que tu me regardes, papa, murmura Red.

Il releva la tête. Par dessous la visière de sa casquette, il voyait à l'autre bout du ring Peter, le Maître de Kanto. Red jeta un coup d'œil dans les gradins. Sa mère, ses amis, tous étaient présents. C'était aujourd'hui qu'il allait entrer dans la légende.

Confiant, Red prit sa première Poké Ball. Il sentait l'électricité de Pikachu vibrer dans sa main. Oui, aujourd'hui, il entrerait dans l'Histoire.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre. ^^

Je fais ici une petite note pour indiquer que pour ceux qui veulent approfondir un peu plus le scénario autour de Chen et d'Agtha, j'ai réalisé il y a longtemps de cela un OS faisant office de chapitre bonus à Kanto's Story, s'intitulant "L'histoire d'un vieux Chêne", et qui donc s'intéresse à la relation entre ces deux personnages. Je vous invite donc à le lire ou le relire si vous le souhaitez. ^^

Donc, merci à Grenat pour la correction. Merci à vous d'avoir lu... Et merci à vous si vous avez suivit la Fic tout ce temps, on en voit enfin le bout. Le prochain chapitre sera donc l'épilogue... Et il sera surement disponible quand vous lirez ces lignes (ou alors, il le sera dans quelques heures ^^ ).Bonne journée !

Niv'


	24. Epilogue : Histoire

**Épilogue :** Histoire

Le sol du ring trembla. Le dernier Dracolosse de Peter s'était étalé de tout son long sur le sol, hors de combat. Face à lui, Dracaufeu haletait, blessé et fatigué. Mais il était toujours en état de combattre. Une voix s'éleva dans l'enceinte du terrain, celle de Piplaite sûrement, mais Red n'entendit pas ce qu'elle disait. Il continuait de fixer la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, sans parvenir à réaliser toute la réalité. Il entendait les cris, les exclamations autour de lui, sans réussir à comprendre leur sens. Il restait là immobile, sans avoir la moindre réaction, éprouver la moindre émotion. Red ne souriait pas, fixant le Pokémon de Peter au sol sans rien ressentir, sans comprendre. Pourquoi était-il au sol ? Le combat devait continuer ! Il n'était pas fini, pas déjà… Non ? Il lui fallut quelques secondes encore pour enfin comprendre. Il avait vraiment gagné ?

Ce fut comme si quelqu'un avait brusquement monté le son au maximum. L'explosion des ovations du public, autour de lui, était assourdissante. Il avait gagné. Cette simple constatation se répétait en boucle dans son esprit. Son cœur se mettait à battre à cent à l'heure. Quelqu'un lui fit lever le bras en l'air. Peter.

-Ce dresseur… Ce dresseur m'a vaincu à la loyale ! Il est officiellement, et dès à présent, le nouveau Maître Pokémon !

C'était toujours surréaliste. Red tournait lentement son regard autour de lui. Tous ces gens… Ils l'acclamaient pour sa victoire. Il planta ensuite son regard dans les yeux de son Dracaufeu. Le Pokémon lui renvoyait toute sa fierté de l'avoir accompagné jusqu'ici. Red réalisa enfin ce que son corps tout entier, et ce que tout le monde autour du garçon lui soufflait. Il avait remporté son combat contre le Conseil des Quatre, contre le Maître de la Ligue. A l'ombre de sa casquette qui masquait son visage, son regard même, un sourire apparut. Red tremblait malgré lui, tentant de retenir l'explosion de joie qui animait son cœur tout entier. Il devait rester digne. Le garçon rappela son Pokémon, son ami, qui avait tout donné, et sans qui il n'aurait jamais pu gagner. Il méritait le repos plus que quiconque.

-RED !

Ce cri précéda une masse qui s'abattit sur son dos, le faisant fléchir en avant. Sa casquette tomba au sol, pendant que Green s'acharnait à lui frotter les cheveux, en éclatant de rire. Red ne put que se mettre à rire à son tour, entendant les pas précipités de Blue, qui elle aussi courait à sa rencontre.

-Bordel, tu l'as fait ! s'exclamait Green.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour ta victoire, lui assura une Blue aux yeux brillants, après lui avoir sauté dans les bras. Ça semble tellement irréel !

-Je crois que je ne réalise pas moi-même, leur murmura Red.

Blue l'embrassa à nouveau sur la joue, le faisant fléchir sur ses jambes. Green avait l'air aussi heureux que si c'était lui qui avait remporté cette victoire. L'un d'entre eux, parmi eux trois, s'était élevé au sommet de Kanto. Après toutes ces épreuves, leur voyage, la Team Rocket, ils étaient tous trois parvenus au sommet du tournoi de la Ligue Pokémon, pour finalement, laisser l'un d'entre eux entrer dans la légende.

A leur suite, ce furent photographes, cameramans, journalistes, et autres attachés de presse qui les entourèrent. La voix du présentateur, Piplaite, continuait de résonner dans l'enceinte du terrain. Avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de réagir, ils se retrouvèrent encerclés par les flashs, les caméras et les micros. Mais Red n'y faisait pas attention. Ayant remis sa casquette, il cachait à nouveau son visage sous sa visière. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cela. Ce fut Peter qui lui offrit une issue, calmant le jeu en les protégeant, lui et ses deux amis, par des gardes du corps de la Ligue Pokémon.

-Veuillez attendre la conférence de presse officielle du nouveau Maître Pokémon.

Le professeur Chen, malgré la cohue, parvint à s'immiscer dans le cortège, suivi par la mère de Red. Le garçon, en les apercevant, fit la demande à Peter de les laisser passer. Le Maître Pokémon, avec un large sourire, s'exécuta, et laissa les deux Palettois rejoindre les trois dresseurs.

-Oh, mon Poussifeu ! s'exclama sa mère, le serrant dans ses bras. Tu es devenu si fort !

Red ne trouva rien à répondre, sinon répondre tendrement à l'étreinte de sa mère. Il savait à quel point elle l'aimait. Chen, ravi lui aussi, s'approcha pour lui serrer solennellement la main.

-Tu as l'étoffe des grands, Red, énonça le Professeur Chen, radieux. Tu as grandi en tant qu'humain et que dresseur. Ton père serait fier de toi !

Son père… Du coin de l'œil, Red vit une silhouette s'envoler du haut des gradins. Il sourit. Oui, il était venu.

Le professeur ne pouvait s'empêcher de couvrir ses trois protégés d'éloges sur leurs capacités. Green et Blue ne pouvaient se retenir de sourire, répondant aux questions du grand-père du jeune Chen, tout en jetant des regards à Red. Ce dernier restait silencieux, se contentant de sourire en hochant doucement la tête. Quant à la mère de Red, elle couvrait son fils d'un regard affectueux, débordant d'amour et de fierté.

Personne ne le laissa souffler ni s'échapper avant le moment venu. Dès lors, tout le monde fut invité à rejoindre une salle, laissant Red seul, sous la garde d'Olga et d'Aldo. Ils entraient dans l'ultime salle, celle des Maîtres, où il serait couronné. Ses amis, sa mère, le professeur… tous avaient du prendre place maintenant. Le Sénat devait aussi être dans la salle. Et lui… lui devait attendre la fin des préparatifs. Car ce serait lui qui serait le point d'orgue de cette cérémonie. On lui fit alors signe. Olga et Aldo avaient un regard qui se voulait rassurant, lui expliquant en quelques mots ce qu'il avait à faire. Red ne les écoutait pas. Il avait déjà vu la cérémonie de couronnement à la télé, celle de Peter, de Cynthia, ou encore de Marc. On le fit entrer. Il était temps.

-Veuillez accueillir, mesdames et messieurs, celui qui s'est hissé au plus haut niveau de Kanto et de Johto, j'ai nommé RED SURRAUD !

Lorsque le garçon pénétra dans la salle, comble, une ovation l'accompagna, ainsi que l'hymne de Kanto. Il devait remonter un long tapis rouge, accompagné d'Aldo et Olga, alors que Peter, lui, se trouvait tout au bout, sur la prestigieuse estrade, debout à côté de ce qui était le Trône des Maîtres, qui avait jusque-là été celui du dresseur aux dragons, et qui lui était désormais destiné. Red jeta des coups d'œil ici et là alors qu'il marchait sur le tapis qui menait jusqu'à Peter, débarrassé de sa Cape de Maître.

Il reconnut dans la foule des visages connus. Ici, il y avait Mario, le montagnard qu'il avait rencontré dans le Mont Sélénite. Là, c'était Léo, en grande discussion avec Monsieur Fuji. Plus loin, entourés eux aussi par des représentants de la presse, les Champions de Kanto, et les têtes, moins connues pour Red, des Champions de Johto. Il ne manquait que Giovanni, bien entendu. Red crut même reconnaître, près de la porte, Gabriel. Mais à peine avait-il tenté de mieux regarder que le supposé Gabriel avait disparu. Avait-il rêvé ? Red ne savait pas. Ses amis et sa mère, eux, se trouvaient au premier rang. Il passa devant eux pour monter les quelques marches menant à l'estrade. Il s'arrêta finalement devant Peter, qui était tout sourire. La musique se tut, les applaudissements aussi, et la salle fut plongée dans un silence impressionnant. Seuls les flashs des appareils photos se faisaient entendre. Red n'osait pas lever les yeux.

-Aujourd'hui, commença Peter, d'une voix forte et émue, nous avons assisté à la naissance d'une nouvelle légende ! Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, et ma victoire contre la Maîtresse de la Ligue, feu Agatha Saule…

Moment de silence. Les révélations de la vieille dresseuse, une semaine plus tôt, avant de se suicider, étaient présentes dans tous les esprits. Red serra le poing, fermant les yeux, serrant un peu la mâchoire. Tant de problèmes dus seulement à cette femme…

-… Un dresseur est parvenu à vaincre le Maître de la Ligue Pokémon !

Ovation et applaudissements. Red se sentait tendu. Mais il faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer, restant digne et droit, la tête légèrement baissée en avant. Le moment approchait.

-Aujourd'hui, moi, Peter Acornia, j'ai été vaincu ! Le Maître est tombé, pour laisser place à un nouveau Maître. Red Surraud…

Aldo apporta à Peter un coussin de velours, sur lequel reposait la Cape de Maître, soigneusement pliée, dont Peter s'empara. Il la déplia, et la tendit devant lui, invitant Red à se retourner. Le garçon s'exécuta, pour faire face à la foule.

-Acceptes-tu d'endosser la Cape de Maître de Kanto et de Johto, et devenir le nouveau Maître Pokémon ?

Red inspira, et ferma les yeux. Après tout ce temps ? Le moment était venu. Tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres, les caméras braquées sur son visage, pour ce moment historique.

Il rouvrit les yeux, le cœur battant.

-Je refuse.

Ses paroles provoquèrent un silence assourdissant. Personne n'osa réagir, comme si l'information prenait du temps pour être intégrée. Red vit, non pas la surprise, mais un sourire naître sur le visage de Green. Blue elle-même ne semblait pas choquée, et hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Ils s'y attendaient. Etait-il surpris ? Non, évidemment.

Le garçon avait pris sa décision. Il y avait songé depuis des mois. Se disant qu'il saurait le moment venu, s'il y arrivait. Et son choix était fait.

Ce fut un brouhaha terrible qui prit place. Les membres du Sénat de Kanto, rassemblés au premier rang, aux côtés du professeur Chen, s'insurgeaient. Le public s'interrogeait, ne comprenait pas. Chen, pour sa part, était lui-même bouche-bée, mais pas furieux. Quant à sa mère, elle le fixait d'un air de compréhension, mais n'en était pas moins surprise et un peu hébétée.

Peter, qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là, éleva la voix, qui laissait entendre sa surprise et son décontenancement.

-Tu… tu refuses ?

Red se tourna vers lui, les yeux pétillants, l'expression mi-sérieuse, mi-souriante.

-Je ne suis pas fait pour être Maître.

Il prit la Cape de Maître des mains de Peter, toujours abasourdi, et enveloppa l'homme dans cette dernière.

-Cette cape est la vôtre ! dit Red, alors qu'il sentait la foule s'agiter derrière lui. Vous êtes le Maître Pokémon de Kanto, et de Johto.

Sur ces mots, Red se retourna, réajusta sa casquette, et descendit l'estrade, les flashs retentissant à nouveau sur son passage. Il entendait les personnes s'insurger autour de lui. Mais il n'en avait cure ! Red ne voulait plus devenir Maître. Tel son père autrefois, Red avait compris que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, s'asseoir dans un trône. Il avait soif d'aventures et de combats. Ce que le rôle de Maître ne lui procurerait jamais. Ce que la vie de dresseur lui donnerait.

-C'est un scandale ! Que quelqu'un arrête cette mascarade ! hurlait le chef du Sénat de Kanto. Gardes ! Gardes !

Red, tout en continuant de s'avancer, avait pris les Poké Ball de ses deux fidèles compagnons, Dracaufeu et Pikachu. Mais il n'eut nul besoin de les envoyer. L'encadrant, Florizarre et Tortank sortis, Green et Blue le protégeaient, le regard décidé. Sa garde d'honneur.

-On est avec toi Red, sourit Blue.

-Va, et pars !

Red leur adressa un large et dernier sourire, alors que Green lui mettait un sac, son sac, dans les mains. Sans se retourner, indifférent aux personnes susceptibles de le stopper, Red remontait l'allée et le tapis rouge, enfila son sac sur le dos, puis réajusta ses gants. Il décrocha une Poké Ball, ouvrant la double-porte à la volée, et laissa sortir Dracaufeu. Puis, il sauta sur son dos, et s'envola, quittant le Plateau Indigo. Red venait de poser une véritable bombe dans l'institution, se trouvant être le premier Maître légitime à refuser sa responsabilité. Tenant sa casquette d'une main, Red tapota la tête de Dracaufeu de l'autre. A sa surprise, Red vit Pikachu sortir de lui-même de sa Ball pour se placer contre son ventre. Lui aussi voulait profiter de ce moment.

Le Maître… Ce n'était qu'un rôle politique après tout. Red était convaincu qu'il existait de bien meilleurs dresseurs que Peter. Rien que Giovanni l'avait été. Green aussi, évidemment. Le Maître et le Conseil n'étaient que des façades, et leurs Pokémon n'étaient qu'apparat, ils avaient sûrement perdu de leur superbe, à force de ne jamais combattre. Seule Agatha s'était maintenue à niveau… C'était triste à dire. Des combats qui n'avaient pas été aussi excitants que ceux qu'il avait pu disputer contre Green ou Giovanni.

Red posa un dernier regard derrière lui. Le Plateau Indigo disparaissait à l'horizon. Mais Red n'en éprouvait aucune peine. Comme son père auparavant, il suivait son propre chemin. Il avait soif d'aventure. Et de combats. Car c'était ce qu'il était, un combattant.

-Allons vers de nouveaux challenges, murmura le garçon en souriant, grattant l'arrière des oreilles de Pikachu.

oooOOOooo

Il s'était passé tant de choses depuis ce jour, six mois plus tôt. Green y repensait toujours avec amusement. Ce jour-là, Red avait vraiment chamboulé toute une institution. En refusant de devenir officiellement Maître, tout en l'étant réellement, son meilleur ami s'était assuré d'entrer dans l'Histoire. Green était resté en contact Pokématos avec lui. Il voyageait, continuait de faire des rencontres, et de se battre pour toujours s'améliorer. Red lui avait promis de l'affronter la prochaine fois qu'il passerait à Bourg-Palette. Il avait hâte !

Pour sa part, le jeune Chen, après avoir aidé la fuite de Red, s'était lui-même caché avec Blue quelques jours, le temps que tout ça se calme. Quelques jours qui furent à la fois merveilleux et terriblement longs. Peter, finalement, avait repris son rôle, et le Maître avait donné le droit à Red de refuser, quand bien même cela ne l'enchantait guère, de devenir Maître Pokémon. De même, il avait fait abandonner les poursuites à l'encontre des trois Palettois, déclarant qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal. Le Sénat s'était plaint. Mais rien n'avait pu faire fléchir Peter.

Par la suite, il était rentré à Bourg-Palette, pour retrouver son grand-père et sa grande sœur. Il avait bien évidemment reçu une visite de Peter et du Sénat Pokémon, qui avait, malgré tout, bien fait montre de son mécontentement. Quoi que Peter se montrait en retrait, comme si quelque chose le tracassait. Mais ils l'avaient laissé tranquille par la suite.

-Quelle belle blague quand même !

Cette Ligue Pokémon, ce rêve que lui et Red avaient depuis tout gamins… Au final, il se révélait que le Conseil des Quatre et son Maître étaient loin d'être les adversaires imaginés et fantasmés. Aux yeux de Green, même, les Champions d'Arène valaient mieux qu'eux à présent, tant ils étaient plus valeureux.

Depuis, il aidait son grand-père à son laboratoire, effectuait des commissions et des missions pour lui. Leurs trois Pokédex avaient permis à son grand-père d'établir la liste complète de toutes les espèces vivant naturellement à Kanto. En hommage, même, il avait ajouté, comme 150ème espèce, Mewtwo, ou plutôt Fire, le père de Red. La 151ème place était réservée à Mew, mais ni Red, ni Green, ni Blue n'avaient jamais croisé ce Pokémon dit « mirage ».

Mais il s'ennuyait de sa petite vie tranquille. Surtout que Blue était partie. Aujourd'hui, il profitait de ce dimanche pour entraîner ses Pokémon, en dehors de la ville. Il ne voulait pas que ces derniers perdent de leur puissance, comme ceux des dresseurs du Conseil des Quatre… A part Agatha, il était vrai.

-Tortank, plus ferme sur ton Koud'Krane ! Arcanin, c'est quoi cette attaque Hurlement ? Même le Miaouss de Nina est plus effrayant que ça en miaulant !

Oui, il entraînait toujours ses Pokémon de manière ferme. C'était comme ça qu'il faisait, et sa méthode prouvait son efficacité. En revanche, en dehors, il était tout autre. Il savait se faire tendre.

L'entraînement battait son plein, quand le garçon vit, au loin, apparaître les silhouettes de plusieurs personnes. D'un geste, il indiqua à ses Pokémon de s'interrompre. Il fixait ces silhouettes, en se demandant de qui il pouvait bien s'agir.

-Vous êtes Green Chen ? fit la voix d'une de ces personnes.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Ces dernières s'arrêtèrent face à lui. Ils étaient cinq, trois hommes et deux femmes, habillés de costards chics, et autres tailleurs hors de prix. Ils le détaillaient de la tête au pied, et le garçon devait avouer qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup ça. Au bout de quelques secondes, une des deux femmes s'avança.

-Je me présente, Miranda Sierra, fit-elle en lui tendant la main, un sourire s'affichant sur ses lèvres.

Green regarda la main sans la serrer, méfiant. La femme ne s'en offusqua point.

-Nous sommes les membres du Conseil d'Administration des Champions d'Arène Pokémon de Kanto.

-Qui comme notre nom l'indique est chargé du recrutement des Champions d'Arène, ajouta un petit gaillard avec des lunettes de soleil.

-Nous avons remarqué vos talents pour le dressage, et comme vous devez vous en souvenir, le précédent Champion d'Arène de Jadielle a… disons… mystérieusement disparu.

S'il s'en souvenait ? Evidemment ! Giovanni, qui était devenu Champion sous le pseudonyme d'Evan Guilanois, acronyme de son propre nom, et qui avait longtemps laissé sa place en tant que remplaçant à un de ses sous-fifres, était en fuite, après avoir dissout la Team Rocket. Il l'avait vu s'enfuir, aux côtés de Red et de Blue. Et tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la fêlure présente sur la carapace de Tortank, Green savait qu'à jamais, il garderait une vive rancœur envers l'homme...

-Aucun candidat que nous avons évalué durant cette année ne fut satisfaisant, révéla-t-elle. Le meilleur n'a tenu que deux semaines avant de craquer. Mais vous, vous avez la carrure. C'est pour cela que nous vous proposons aujourd'hui, si vous le désirez, de devenir le nouveau Champion d'Arène de Jadielle.

Green resta un instant silencieux. Lui, Champion d'Arène ? L'idée était séduisante. Mais Green restait sceptique.

-Je ne possède pas suffisamment de Pokémon pour former des équipes pour chaque niveau, fit remarquer Green. Et même si c'était le cas, je possède une équipe aux types variés.

Miranda Sierra lui fit un sourire.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, Monsieur Chen. Ce serait l'occasion, pour nous, d'inaugurer une Arène multi-type. Quant aux Pokémon manquants, en attendant que vous formiez vos propres équipes par niveau, de vos propres mains, les autres Champions ont accepté de vous fournir des Pokémon.

Ils avaient vraiment pensé à tout, hein ? Le garçon ne put que se passer la main dans les cheveux, trahissant sa nervosité, avant de sourire, sincère.

-C'est d'accord, répondit-il, serrant la main de la femme.

oooOOOooo

Blue n'était restée qu'une courte période à Bourg-Palette. Juste le temps de rassurer ses parents, et que le Sénat, accompagné de Peter, vienne lui rendre une petite visite. Puis elle était repartie. Pourquoi ? Elle-même l'ignorait quand elle était partie, mais elle avait éprouvé ce besoin, et avait laissé Green avec son grand-père et sa famille, quand bien même aurait-t-elle aimé qu'il la suive.

Et ces quelques mois de vagabondage à travers Kanto, et même une petite excursion à Johto, ne lui avaient pas donné de réponse. Contrairement à Red, Blue n'avait pas de but à voyager, de soif de combat à étancher. Elle n'était pas une combattante. Et pourtant, elle ne voulait pas rester à Bourg-Palette.

En cet instant précis, la jeune fille se trouvait à Parmanie. Accoudée au comptoir d'un bar, elle observait distraitement à la télévision les nouvelles du jour. Avec soulagement, elle constata qu'on ne parlait pas de la Team Rocket, qui depuis le jour où Red avait défait Giovanni, avait complètement disparu.

-Dis gamine, t'es plutôt jolie. Ça te dirait de me suivre, faire une ballade ?

Blue haussa un sourcil, et tourna son regard vers la personne qui avait dit ça. C'était un homme habillé d'un manteau de cuir, un sourire laissant clairement deviner ses intentions, qui lui faisait face. Elle sirota son soda, en soupirant.

-Non, pas intéressée.

Elle reporta son attention sur la télévision. Les membres du Conseil d'Administration des Champions d'Arène Pokémon de Kanto apparurent à l'écran. Apparemment, ils avaient trouvé un nouveau (et énième) remplaçant pour Giovanni. Mais elle ne regarda jamais la suite, puisqu'une main agrippa son bras.

-C'était pas une question poupée, maintenant tu me suis !

Blue lui envoya directement un coup de genoux dans l'entrejambe. Les pervers, des fois… Il poussa un cri de douleur, et commença à l'insulter de tous les noms. Blue, pour sa part, décrocha une Poké Ball de sa ceinture, laissant apparaître son Mackogneur. Lorsque l'homme releva la tête, il tomba nez à nez avec le Pokémon combat, la mine déconfite.

-J'ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressé, répéta Blue, le ton dur.

L'homme poussa un cri d'horreur, et détala en boitant. La jeune fille rappela Mackogneur, et se rassit à sa place, devant un barman un peu surpris, mais qui esquissa un sourire.

-Joli Pokémon.

-Merci beaucoup, sourit Blue.

Elle reporta son attention sur la télévision, mais constata, déçue, qu'elle avait loupé la présentation du nouveau Champion. Saleté de pervers ! Blue termina son soda, puis laissa un billet sur le comptoir avant de sortir.

Où allait-elle pouvoir aller maintenant ? Elle songeait rentrer à Bourg-Palette. Certes, elle s'y ennuierait fermement, mais au moins, elle serait proche de Green. Ses joues rosirent à cette pensée, se souvenant des quelques jours qu'ils avaient passé en fuite.

Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers le centre de Parmanie, la sonnerie de son Pokématos retentit. Blue s'en saisit, convaincue qu'il devait s'agir d'un appel de Red, qui allait lui donner de ses nouvelles. Le garçon, bien que devenu peu bavard avec le temps, l'appelait régulièrement pour lui faire part de ses découvertes. Elle fut surprise en constatant, sur son écran, le nom de Green. Le garçon n'aimait pas beaucoup téléphoner, bien que Blue ne s'en offusque pas. Qu'il l'appelle comme ça était étonnant, et fit plaisir à la jeune fille.

-Allo Green ?

« Blue ? Comment vas-tu mon ange ? »

-Je vais plutôt bien, assura-t-elle. Je me trouve à Parmanie en ce moment. Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Ce n'est pas ton genre pourtant.

« Tu as vu la présentation du nouveau Champion d'Arène ? »

Elle grogna. Non, à cause de ce crétin de pervers, qui avait voulu la forcer à le suivre, pour faire Arceus seul savait quoi. Enfin, elle savait, mais ne souhaitait pas y penser.

-Non.

« Ah… Donc tu ne sais pas… »

-Qui est ce Champion ? Si tu m'appelles, c'est quelqu'un qu'on connaît, évidemment.

« Oh oui, très bien même, s'amusa le jeune homme. Il se nomme Green Chen. »

Blue fut un moment désarçonnée. Puis, elle poussa un petit cri de joie. Green, le garçon qu'elle aimait, Champion d'Arène ? C'était vraiment une excellente nouvelle.

-Félicitation ! lui dit-elle avec emphase.

« Merci. A ce propos, euh… »

Il était clairement mal à l'aise. Blue pouvait sans mal imaginer comment le garçon était en ce moment même. Le Green tout gêné était vraiment drôle et mignon à la fois.

« Comment dire… Vu que je vais maintenant habiter à Jadielle… hum… Ça te dirait de venir vivre… avec moi ? Si tu en as envie bien entendu ! ajouta-t-il rapidement.»

Blue resta un moment sans réaction. Il lui proposait vraiment ça ? Bon, c'était vrai qu'à présent, ils allaient tout deux sur leurs 15 ans, et bien que ce fusse encore très jeune, leur relation durait depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Green bénéficierait de son propre logement fourni par l'organisme auquel il était nouvellement lié. Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer, pendant qu'elle se mordait la lèvre. Vivre avec Green… Un rêve qui allait devenir réalité, tout en restant proche des combats.

-Oui ! Avec joie !

oooOOOooo

Voilà maintenant presque deux ans que Red avait refusé de devenir Maître Pokémon. Et quasiment trois ans depuis que Salamèche était devenu son premier Pokémon, et son partenaire. Quand il y repensait, ça paraissait si loin ! Aujourd'hui, il était âgé de 16 ans, presque 17, et était considéré par les médias comme étant l'un des tous meilleurs dresseurs Pokémon, toutes régions confondues. Et cela malgré sa jeunesse. Red trouvait qu'ils exagéraient, et les évitait un maximum. Voilà une chose qui ne changerait jamais : il n'aimait pas la foule.

Red, pendant ces deux ans, avait voyagé un peu partout. Ses Pokémon avaient grandi, et il avait monté son équipe au fil du temps, avec patience et amour. De son équipe originale, qui lui avait permis de remporter la Ligue Pokémon, ne restaient plus que trois membres. Dracaufeu, Pikachu et Ronflex. Ses trois autres Pokémon étaient nouveaux. Un Tortank, en référence à Green. Un Florizarre, cette fois-ci pour lui rappeler Blue. Quant au dernier, c'était à Léo qu'il le devait. Il lui avait offert un Evoli, sûrement pour apaiser un peu plus sa culpabilité, Pokémon qui avait depuis évolué pour devenir un Mentali. C'était en tout cas son équipe actuelle, bien qu'il fasse régulièrement appel à quelques autres de ses Pokémon.

Mais aujourd'hui, Red rentrait à Bourg-Palette, comme il le faisait régulièrement, afin de voir sa mère, et passer le bonjour au Professeur Chen. Avant ça, il s'était bien évidemment arrêté à Jadielle pour saluer ses deux meilleurs amis, et il y était resté dormir, Blue et Green l'ayant invité. Green s'était rapidement fait un nom, comme étant l'un des meilleurs Champions d'Arène de Kanto. Ses collègues comptaient beaucoup sur lui pour le prochain Championnat inter-régions des Champions d'Arène, qui aurait lieu dans deux ans à Unys – d'où Red revenait d'ailleurs. Il avait lui-même reçu une invitation pour une sorte de « tournoi des légendes ». Quant à Blue, elle s'absentait régulièrement pour capturer des Pokémon, qui servaient ensuite à enrichir les équipes de Green. Elle en profitait généralement pour aider le Professeur Chen dans ses recherches. Il avait été content de passer du bon temps avec eux, ses querelles avec Green étant de l'histoire ancienne. Même si le jeune Chen prenait un malin plaisir à toujours le taquiner.

En arrivant à Bourg-Palette, il avait du faire face à l'admiration des gamins de la ville, toujours fiers qu'un dresseur tel que lui soit originaire de cette ville. Red, avec gentillesse, se pliait à leurs demandes d'autographes, quand bien même n'aimait-il pas beaucoup ça, et acceptait de sacrifier un peu de son temps pour eux.

-Je dois y aller, dit-il finalement, après avoir refusé une photo avec un enfant. Désolé…

Leur visage se fit un instant déçu, puis les sourires prirent place, alors qu'ils lui disaient au revoir à grands signes de la main. Pikachu, qui jusque-là s'amusait avec les plus jeunes, bondit jusqu'à son maître et ami, et monta sur son épaule, tout en secouant la patte pour dire au revoir aux enfants.

Red rentra chez lui, pour embrasser sa mère. Comme toutes les fois où il rentrait, le délai allant d'une semaine à deux bons mois, sa mère lui faisait la remarque à quel point il grandissait… tout en maintenant qu'il ne changeait pas. Red en rigolait tout le temps. Il frotta doucement la tête d'Ossatueur, tout heureux de le voir, et fit un signe de tête à Insécateur, qui s'occupait de la haie dans le jardin.

-Ou comptes-tu aller pour la suite ? demanda sa mère en lui posant un café devant lui, avant de s'asseoir.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Red. Je pensais aller voir le professeur pour lui en parler justement.

Le garçon resta toute la soirée à discuter avec sa mère, et resta dormir dans ce qui était, et resterait sa chambre. Le lendemain matin, il prépara ses affaires, mangea, avant d'embrasser une dernière fois sa mère, lui promettant de revenir bientôt, et se diriger vers le laboratoire de Chen.

-Ah, Red, comment vas-tu, mon garçon ? l'accueillit Chen.

-Bien, merci.

Il échangea ses expériences, ce qu'il avait vu lors de son dernier voyage, sur cette terre lointaine nommée Unys, avec le professeur qui se montra très intéressé. Il fallait dire que le garçon en voyait des choses étonnantes. Le professeur, en échange, s'occupait des Pokémon que le garçon n'emportait pas avec lui dans ses voyages. En dehors des quelques-uns que Red avait laissé chez sa mère, afin de lui tenir compagnie... Par ailleurs, il passa rapidement les voir, pour les gratifier de sa présence.

-Professeur, commença Red. Si je suis venu, c'est que j'avoue ne pas avoir d'idée de destination où aller m'entraîner. En tout cas, je ne vois pas de lieu où les dresseurs et les Pokémon seraient assez forts…

Le chercheur réfléchit pendant quelques instants. Puis, un sourire naquit sur son visage.

-Pourquoi pas le Mont-Argent ?

-Le Mont-Argent ? Celui qui a été interdit à toute visite, car trop dangereux et habité par des Pokémon trop agressifs ?

-N'est-ce pas là un lieu à ta mesure, Red, toi qui est devenu, en trois ans, un dresseur s'apparentant presque à une légende ?

Ce furent ces paroles qui résonnèrent dans son esprit, quand Red fit face au vertigineux Mont-Argent, accompagné de ses deux plus fidèles Pokémon et amis, Pikachu et Dracaufeu... Voilà donc le lieu où il allait pouvoir continuer à devenir le meilleur. Il s'était promis qu'un jour, son équipe serait assez puissante pour faire face à son père, qui était parvenu, deux ans et demi auparavant, à la décimer d'une seule attaque. C'était pour ça qu'il s'entraînait. Ou plutôt, il voulait un adversaire à sa mesure. Et Mewtwo, ou plutôt Fire, serait sûrement celui-là, à moins qu'un nouveau dresseur d'exception n'apparaisse entre temps.

Le garçon eut un petit sourire. Si un tel dresseur devait exister, Red l'attendrait alors sûrement au sommet du Mont-Argent, qu'il lui prouve sa valeur. Confiant, il fit un pas vers le lieu où il allait passer quelques-uns de ses prochains mois, sinon plus.

-Voyons voir à quoi il ressemble, ce Mont-Argent.

oooOOOooo

-C'est donc ici que tu t'es installé.

Red hocha la tête. Il était parvenu à aménager une petite grotte au sommet du Mont-Argent, afin qu'elle soit suffisamment confortable pour y vivre. Blue et Green en étaient assez impressionnés.

-Et attendez un peu de découvrir la vue du sommet.

Suivant le garçon, les deux amoureux arrivèrent au plus haut point de Kanto. D'ici, ils pouvaient observer une bonne partie de leur région. Silencieux, ils contemplèrent tous trois ce panorama verdoyant, Red les mains sur la taille, Blue serrée contre Green qui arborait un sourire apaisé. Leur regard fut finalement attiré par un éclat blanc, voletant à toute vitesse au-dessus de tout ça, vers l'infini. Le regard tourné vers le ciel, les trois dresseurs le regardèrent disparaître, avec un sourire apaisé.

Mew.

* * *

Voici donc la fin de Kanto's Story.

Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas, d'avoir suivit cette ficition peut-être, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. J'avoue que poster enfin le point final de cette histoire qui aura duré plus de trois ans pour moi. C'était parfois frustrant, énervant, mais aussi gratifiant, intéressant...

J'ignore si mon objectif de réussir à renouveler le genre Initiatique Pokémon a été réussi. Mais en tout cas, j'aurais tenté. Sachez que la possibilité que j'ajoute des chapitres bonus existe. Donc c'est la fin, mais pas tout à fait. ^^

Merci à vous !


	25. Bonus 1 : Or Argent Cristal

Je sais... Vous ne vous attendiez pas à voir KS à nouveau MAJ.

Mais comme promis, je vous livre le premier chapitre bonus, à savoir ce qui aurait pût être le premier chapitre d'un éventuel Kanto's Story. Le texte date, et j'avoue qu'il n'est pas passé par ma correctrice... (pas bien, je sais, mais elle planche sur Sigma). Néanmoins, je me suis dit que vous seriez heureux de l'avoir malgré tout. Ce n'est pas mon meilleur, mais ça reste lisible. Et pour ceux que ça intéresse... Sigma arrivera quand il arrivera, peut-être la semaine prochaine, j'avoue que Pokémon X et Y a pris tout mon temps libre et celui de Grenat (mais j'ai quand même eu le temps de continuer à prendre de l'avance sur l'écriture de cette dernière).

Bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

**Chapitre Bonus :** Or. Argent. Cristal.

Le soleil se levait à peine sur la petite bourgade de Bourg-Geon. Les Hoothoots commençaient à se préparer pour dormir, et les Doduos se levaient, prêt à chanter la venue de l'aube. Mais, dans la pénombre matinale qui recouvrait tout le village, on distinguait de la lumière à travers l'une fenêtre d'une des tranquille maisons. C'était là qu'habitait Gold et ses parents.

Gold avait toujours été un lève-tôt, et il profitait bien souvent de cette tendance à très peu dormir pour aider sa mère, en allant chercher le pain par exemple. Il n'était pas bien grand pour ses douze ans, et avait un aspect plutôt chétif. Il semblait presque flotter dans ses vêtements. Pourtant, il ne manquait surtout pas de nourriture, c'était sa constitution qui faisait cela.

Il terminait de s'habiller quand le premier cri du Doduo retentit. Il tourna son regard vers la fenêtre, ses iris dorés scrutant l'horizon. Au loin, il distinguait la lumière orangée de l'aube. Avec un petit sourire, il enfonça sa casquette noire et jaune sur ses cheveux de jais, et se leva de son immense peluche Ronflex, qui ornait sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers la porte, prenant son sac à dos au passage, et descendit l'escalier. En passant devant la porte de ses parents, il entendit sa mère bailler, signe qu'elle se réveillait. D'un coup d'œil, il nota l'absence des chaussons de son père. Gold fit une petite grimace, déçue. Il était encore resté veiller au bureau. Ça l'énervait, et pourtant cela arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment. Et Gold ne le voyait plus. Pourtant, au fond, ce n'était pas plus mal. Au moins, ainsi, ils ne se disputaient pas. Il ouvrit doucement la porte.

-M'man, je vais chercher le pain, dit le garçon.

-... Merci Gold, dit-elle en baillant.

Il referma la porte, et sauta au pied de l'escalier. Il était à peine huit heures, et le mois de Septembre se terminait déjà. Il sortit de chez lui, et frissonna un peu. L'air de l'automne était frais, et emportait avec lui les premières feuilles mortes.

-Le vent d'un nouveau départ, hein ? fit-il ironiquement en songeant à la phrase publicitaire de la ville, pour appâter les touristes. Je préfèrerais autant qu'il n'y ait pas de vent...

Il croisa les bras, et les mis contre son corps pour garder un peu de chaleur. A ce moment précis, Gold se maudissait de la stupide idée qu'il avait eu de mettre un short. Le garçon se mit à courir, afin de se réchauffer, direction la boulangerie la plus proche !

Gold avait toujours trouvé intéressant d'observer la bourgade se lever. Les volets des maisons s'ouvraient, les commerçants mettaient en places leurs boutiques, et les gens commençaient à vaquer à leurs activités. En chemin, Gold salua quelques amis de ses parents.

-M'étonnerais par contre que je rencontre quelqu'un de mon âge, marmonna-t-il. Ils doivent tous être en train de dormir ces flemmards !

C'était encore quelque chose d'atypique présente chez Gold. Il ne s'était jamais beaucoup entendu avec ses camarades de classe, sauf Hugo, son meilleur ami. Heureusement, l'éducation obligatoire se terminait à la fin de l'année qu'il entamait, pour ensuite laisser le choix aux enfants de leur voie future. Certains continuaient leurs études, pour apprendre le métier qu'ils projetaient de faire. D'autres se lançaient dans le dressage de Pokémon, soit par un voyage initiatique, soit par une école de dressage. Mais Gold, lui, comme quelques rares enfants dans son cas, ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, et hésitait entre des études supérieures générales, mais barbantes, une école de dressage, ou rien du tout. Il devait avouer que son avenir était aussi flou que le gaz d'un Fantominus un jour de brouillard.

Toutefois, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne voulait absolument pas faire, c'était bien travailler dans un bureau, comme son père. Ce travail à la Tour Radio de Doublonville avait privé Gold de son père pendant une grande partie de son enfance. Et le garçon lui en voulait véritablement d'avoir délaissé sa famille pour se consacrer à son travail. Lorsqu'il rentrait à Bourg-Geon, il était loin d'être rare que Gold et lui se disputent violemment. Sa mère, en revanche, avait été une dresseuse dans sa jeunesse. Pas forcément très douée, mais elle avait tout de même récoltée cinq des huit badges de la région, ce qui n'était pas rien ! Mais, Gold, bien qu'il possède une extrême admiration pour les dresseurs de Pokémon, surtout pour Red, n'était pas non plus des plus attiré par une carrière dans le dressage. Il aspirait plus à une vie tranquille et sans ennuis, sans non-plus tomber dans la banalité et l'esclavagisme de la montre, comme le travail de son père.

Gold jeta alors un coup d'œil à la Poké Ball qui se trouvait à sa ceinture. A l'intérieur, se trouvait un Pichu, nommé Spark, celui qu'il considérait comme son presque meilleur ami. Il était le fruit d'un œuf des derniers Pokémon qu'avait possédé sa mère, et Gold avait passé son enfance avec lui. Tous les deux se connaissaient par cœur, et se comprenaient d'un seul et unique coup d'œil.

-Sacré Spark, tiens ! Il me ressemble beaucoup.

S'il avait été un Pokémon, Gold était convaincu qu'il aurait été comme Spark. Il était aussi colérique que lui, mais en dehors de ses colères, était d'une extrême douceur.

Gold s'arrêta alors. Il venait d'arriver à la boulangerie. Heureux de pouvoir se réchauffer le bout des doigts, il entra rapidement dans la boutique, chauffée. Il soupira de plaisir d'être enfin à une température jugée convenable.

-Oh, bonjour Gold, fit la boulangère en le voyant. Comme d'habitude je suppose ?

-Oui Martine, sourit Gold. Deux boules de pain, merci.

La boulangère se tourna vers les pains, et sortit les deux boules encore chaudes d'un des nombreux bacs. Au passage, Gold en profita pour humer l'odeur du pain en train de cuir. Il se lécha la lèvre supérieure, pressé d'être rentré chez lui et de pouvoir prendre son petit-déjeuner.

-Un peu frisquet, non ?

-Hein ?

-Dehors. Avec ton short, tu ne dois pas avoir bien chaud, je me trompe ?

Martine, la boulangère, était en train d'encaisser l'argent. Gold secoua la tête, confirmant les dires de la boulangère, tout en mettant les boules de pain dans son sac à dos. Il bénissait l'inventeur de ces sacs fonctionnent sur le même principe que les Poké Ball, à comprendre la condensation de la matière en énergie. De ce fait, il n'avait ni l'encombrement, ni le poids des objets de son sac.

-Ils ont dit hier soir à Socio FM que le temps serait nuageux, confirma le garçon. La présentatrice télé de la météo à même dit qu'il risquerait de pleuvoir un peu.

-Pas un temps à trainer dehors ça. Mais passe donc une bonne journée Gold, et passe le bonjour à ta maman pour moi !

Le garçon répondit d'un signe de la main et d'un sourire en coin, avant de quitter la boutique. Il claqua alors des dents, retrouvant le vent frais de la matinée. Passer du chaud au froid n'était décidément pas ce qu'il préférait. Il leva les yeux au ciel. D'épais nuages gris avançaient, poussés par le vent. Oui, le temps laissait présager quelques gouttes de pluie, malgré le soleil qui était présent. Ne souhaitant pas que le pain encore chaud que lui avait fourni la boulangère refroidisse, Gold se hâta à retourner chez lui.

Mais arrivé à quelques rues de sa demeure, Gold poussa un vif grognement sonore. Planté au coin du pâté de maison se trouvait ce que lui appelait de la racaille. Dans son langage, il fallait comprendre qu'il s'agissait de camarades plus vieux que lui, et forcément plus grand, étant donné sa petite taille.

-Tiens ! lança le plus grand d'entre eux. Regardez-donc qui voilà !

-Mais on dirait le gnome, ricana un second, le plus corpulent. Comment tu vas Goldie ? Ton Pokématos est réparé ?

-La ferme, bande de Baggaïdes ! rétorqua Gold, serrant le poing. Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de venir me chercher des noises ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et tapotèrent la casquette du garçon, la faisant tomber devant son visage. Gold la redressa d'un coup, hargneux, replaçant sa mèche en place, chose difficile vu ses cheveux rebelles.

-A vrai dire, on est un peu en vacances. La Toussaint Gold, tu connais ?

-J'suis pas crétin, j'sais bien qu'on est pas en vacances... Dégagez où je vous mets mon poing dans la figure !

-Allons, faut pas t'énerver pour rien, Goldie. Sinon ta môman va encore nous faire une crise de colère, et ton pôpa va te punir... Oh, j'oubliais, l'est jamais là !

Ils éclatèrent à nouveau de rire. Gold, la mâchoire serrée, l'empoigna violemment, le plaquant contre la clôture de la maison d'à côté. Mais il était loin de réussir à le soulever. Toutefois, Gold n'avait pas peur de se frotter à plus grand que lui. Surtout quand on touchait aux sujets sensibles. Sa famille en faisait justement partie.

-Tu retires tout de suite ce que tu as dit sur mes parents, Koji ! Sinon, tu vas voir ce que je vais te mettre !

-Ah oui ? Et tu vas m'faire quoi ? se moqua à nouveau Koji. Une pichenette ?

Ses amis s'esclaffèrent à nouveau bruyamment, faisant fulminer Gold de l'intérieur. Le garçon lâcha le col de Koji, et lui administra une droite en pleine joue, qui le projeta à terre. Il ne fallait pas se fier à son apparence, Gold frappait très fort pour son âge.

-Koji ! s'exclama un de ses amis, inquiet. Ça va ?

Koji se frotta la joue, et cracha par terre un mélange de sang et de salive, ainsi qu'un petit bout solide. Gold put voir le visage passer par le blanc, avant de virer au rouge, de rage.

-Ce p'tit con m'a cassé une dent ! rugit Koji. Faisons lui sa fête les mecs !

Tous se tournèrent vers Gold, l'air menaçant. Un sourire narquois naquit sur le visage du jeune garçon. Malgré sa situation plutôt désavantagée, Gold ne pouvait s'empêcher de les provoquer.

-Bien les lâches ? Vous êtes un peu quatre contre moi hein...

La remarque ne leur plut visiblement que moyennement, et ils se jetèrent d'un seul homme sur Gold. Les poings et les pieds fusèrent, cherchant à faire mal. En cela, la petite taille de Gold était un avantage, car il fallait bien viser pour l'atteindre, alors que lui pouvait se faufiler partout pour toucher ses adversaires comme il voulait.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il reçut un coup de genoux dans le ventre, et qu'il recula de quelques pas que Gold commença à vraiment se sentir en danger. Il se saisit alors d'un geste rapide de la Poké Ball à sa ceinture, et la lança au sol pour laisser sortir Spark.

-Pi Pichu ! fit la petite souris électrique, l'air menaçant.

Il fit sortir des étincelles d'électricité de ses joues, faisant reculer Koji et ses amis.

-Ah, tu t'caches derrière ton Pokémon, hein ? Si tu l'avais pas... je... je t'jure qu'on te ferais ta fête !

-C'est ça ! leur hurla Gold, alors qu'ils fuyaient. Et si vous vous battiez à la loyale, la prochaine fois ? Bande de lâches !

Il prit un large sourire, fier de lui, et prit son Pichu dans ses bras.

- Franchement, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, Spark !

-Pichu !

Gold le reposa au sol, et lui tapota la tête, ce qui fit lâcher un petit contentement de plaisir de la part de son Pokémon. Puis, Gold reprit la route, et rentra enfin chez lui.

Lorsqu'il ferma la porte d'entrée derrière lui, Gold ne fut absolument pas surpris de retrouver sa mère aux fourneaux, aidée par Ecremeuh. D'après la carafe de lait posée sur la table, elle avait eu le temps de traire le Pokémon laitier. Gold se lécha la lèvre supérieure d'avance. Le lait d'Ecremeuh était le meilleur de tous !

-J'ai le pain, déclara Gold. Et j'ai sorti un peu Spark de sa Ball.

-Très bien, sourit sa mère, en posant le café sur la table.

Elle fit un petit sourire à son fils, mais son expression se figea. Gold se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Et ça ne loupa pas, car sa mère prit une expression sévère.

-Gold, pour l'amour d'Arceus, tu t'es encore battu !

-Quoi ? Mais non M'man, je te jure ! mentit effrontément Gold.

-Alors comment m'expliques-tu ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en tendant un miroir.

Gold le prit dans ses mains, et observa son visage. Il rencontra d'abord ses deux iris dorés, puis descendit pour comprendre ce qui l'avait trahit. Il ne l'avait pas senti, mais il avait dût se prendre un coup de poing sur le nez, et du sang séché se trouvait autour de sa narine gauche. Un sourire gêné se mit en place sur son visage.

-Bon, avoua-t-il, me suis peut-être un peu disputé avec Koji.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un petit rire nerveux. Sa mère se secoua la tête, la main contre son front. Elle était habituée aux frasques de son fils, mais c'en était toujours navrant pour elle.

-Gold, combien de fois te dirais-je que tu devrais arrêter de tout prendre au premier degré, soupira-t-elle. C'est comme ça que ton Pokématos a été envoyé chez le réparateur le mois dernier...

Elle redressa alors subitement la tête, une expression d'illumination prenant place sur le visage.

-Ah, d'ailleurs, j'avais oublié !

Elle se leva précipitamment de table, et se dirigea vers l'entrée, sous le regard surpris de Gold. Elle revint alors, avec le Pokématos qui appartenait au garçon dans les mains.

-Tiens, le réparateur est venu le ramener hier soir.

-Merci M'man ! s'exclama Gold, en l'étreignant.

Sa mère répondit à son étreinte, et entoura la tête de son fils avec ses bras, et déposa un baiser sur sa casquette.

-Comment t'en vouloir ? A part ton côté bagarreur et chahuteur, tu es un si gentil garçon...

Elle desserra son étreinte, et le fils et sa mère regagnèrent la table. Gold observait son Pokématos sous toutes les coutures, vérifiant l'excellent travail qu'avait réalisé le réparateur sur son appareil électronique.

-Poses donc ça, tu veux ? fit sa mère au bout d'un petit moment, visiblement agacée.

-D'solé, répondit Gold, entre deux morceaux de brioche.

-Et je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas parler la bouche pleine...

-Roh... J'ai juste envie de profiter de mon Pokématos.

-Hum... Tu te souviens au moins comment on fait pour téléphoner, non ?

-Non, répondit innocemment Gold.

Sa mère éclata de rire, devant la mine volontairement crétine affichée par le garçon. Lui-même pouffa de rire, avant de finir son repas, et monter dans sa chambre.

Il n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de manquer quelque-chose, et même s'il ne possédait pas tout ce qu'il voulait, Gold estimait posséder bien plus de choses qu'il n'en fallait à son bonheur. De ses peluches Pokémon, dont son Ronflex ayant le quart des proportions d'un vrai, en passant par ses poster et sa console de jeu dernier cri, elle était bien confortable sa chambre. D'ailleurs, elle lui semblait même parfois trop confortable. Gold était convaincu que sa mère le gâtait afin de pardonner la forte absence de son père. Mais le garçon ne disait rien, préférant éviter les disputes inutiles. Il se secoua la tête. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se change les idées !

Gold prit alors la Poké Ball de Spark son Pichu, et le laissa sortir.

-Pi ?

-Ça te dit une partie de Mario Kart ? proposa Gold.

-Pichu ! répondit le Pokémon, avec entrain.

Ainsi, les deux amis se retrouvèrent devant la console du garçon, chacun une manette dans la main. Gold mis le jeu en place, et ils commencèrent à jouer, se livrant une lutte acharnée sur les circuits que leur proposait le jeu.

Ils s'amusaient tellement que Gold n'entendit pas sa mère l'appeler d'en bas. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, faisant sursauter le garçon, et le faisant sortir de piste par la même occasion, qu'il réalisa qu'on souhaitait lui parler.

-M'man ! grogna Gold. T'aurais pas pût attendre un peu ? A cause de toi j'ai perdu, et Spark a gagné !

En effet, le petit Pokémon effectuait une sorte de danse de victoire, pendant que le jeu affichait le résultat de la course. Sa mère soupira, amusée. Gold, lui, boudait un peu.

-N'empêche, autrement, j'aurais gagné !

-Chu, Pichu !

-Gold, intervint sa mère. Si je viens te voir, c'est pour te dire que Marcus veut te parler, il t'attend en bas.

Marcus ? Gold souleva un sourcil. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'était pas venu le voir, depuis qu'il était entré sous le service du Professeur Orme, il y avait déjà quelques mois. Et pourtant, Marcus avait autrefois été comme un grand-frère pour le garçon, étant donné ses sept ans de plus.

Gold se leva, et prit Spark sur son épaule. D'un geste de la main, il éteignit la console, et suivit sa mère dans les escaliers. Une fois dans le salon, il trouva Marcus, assis sur le canapé, habillé par sa blouse blanche. Gold dût se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire. Il n'était vraiment pas habitué à le voir accoutré comme ça.

-Gold ! s'exclama Marcus. Comment tu vas ?

-Bien, répondit le garçon, serrant la main de son ami. Tu voulais me voir ?

-Oui. Assis-toi, je vais t'expliquer.

Dès-lors qu'il eut fini ces paroles, Gold n'aurait sût expliquer pourquoi, mais il se doutait qu'il n'était pas venu là juste pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Toutefois, curieux de savoir en quoi il avait besoin de lui, Gold s'assit dans le fauteuil, pendant que sa mère servait un thé à l'assistant du Professeur Orme.

-Merci pour le thé, Madame Heart... Gold, c'est le Professeur Orme qui m'envoie. Tu le connais, non ?

-Un peu... J'ai déjà dût lui rendre service, une ou deux fois... je crois.

-C'est bien ce qu'il m'avait dit, confirma Marcus. S'il m'envoie te chercher, c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui encore, il aurait besoin de toi.

-Euh... Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais apparemment, ce serait quelque chose d'assez important. Je m'en serais bien occupé, mais il a besoin de moi et de tous ses assistants au laboratoire. Alors j'ai pensé que toi, vu que je te connais bien, tu pourrais le faire, non ?

Gold resta un moment immobile, songeur. Orme avait déjà eu recourt à son aide une ou deux fois. Et il se souvenait avoir reçu une récompense, pas grand-chose, mais suffisamment pour qu'il ne se soit pas trouvé exploité. Et puis, si ça pouvait arranger Marcus...

-D'accord. Je te suis.

Après avoir rappelé Spark, Gold déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère, et prit son sac, avant de suivre Marcus. Le jeune homme l'emmena avec lui, marchant dans les rues de Bourg-Geon. Pour la seconde fois de la matinée, Gold ne pût que se maudire d'avoir mis un short en cette journée d'automne. Il ne put étouffer un frisson quand un coup de vent plus fort que les autres faillit faire s'envoler sa casquette.

-Il fait vraiment un temps à arracher les cornes d'un Tauros, commenta Marcus amusé.

Gold ne répondit pas, frissonnant. Il se contenta de suivre l'apprenti scientifique et sa blouse, claquant au vent. Du coin de l'œil, il pût apercevoir le groupe de Koji, occupé à la salle d'arcade. Gold roula des yeux. Ces crétins étaient occupés à tenter de forcer une des bornes pour en récupérer les bénéfices. Ils n'en valaient vraiment pas la peine. Gold reposa son regard sur Marcus, et accélérera un peu le pas pour le rattraper, s'excusant au passage à un vieillard qu'il avait malencontreusement bousculé dans sa hâte.

Ils se retrouvèrent finalement devant l'immense laboratoire du Professeur Orme, l'une des grandes fiertés des habitants de Bourg-Geon. Le fait que quelqu'un d'originaire de la ville tel que l'illustre Professeur soit un savant de renommé mondiale était un véritable honneur, surtout aux yeux des plus anciens, qui avaient pour la plupart vécus de l'élevage des Tauros. Marcus ouvrit la porte, et entra. Gold posa à son tour la main sur la poignée. Mais alors qu'il allait refermer la porte, son regard fut attiré par une silhouette, collée contre la fenêtre. Un rouquin. Gold haussé les épaules. S'il était si fasciné par les travaux de Orme, pourquoi ne pas aller directement le voir. Le garçon entra, et ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Ah, Gold ! s'exclama le Professeur quand Marcus le fit entrer. Mais je t'en prie, avance donc.

Laissant Marcus retourner dans le couloir, le garçon obéit au Professeur, bien que surpris de découvrir la présence d'une autre fille dans la pièce. Celle-ci était de dos, le visage collé à un immense aquarium où nageaient des Ptitards. La première pensée de Gold fut qu'elle paraissait extrêmement stupide à se coller ainsi à la vitre. Sans compter ses vêtements qui lui rappelaient un mauvais cosplay de Mario, surtout l'immense casquette qui faisait comme un chou-fleur sur sa tête. Un Marill se trouvait à ses côtés, probablement le sien.

-Vous vouliez me voir Professeur ?

-Assis-toi, invita Orme, décollant un moment son regard d'un microscope.

Gold décala la chaise, et posa son postérieur dessus. Le raclement des pieds de la chaise fit se retourner la jeune fille. Gold croisa son regard.

Dès lors, le garçon révisa son jugement. L'air stupidement surpris qu'elle affichait sur son visage lui prouvait qu'elle ne semblait pas seulement stupide, mais bel et bien qu'elle l'était réellement. Le garçon déglutit difficilement, craignant de devoir effectuer sa course pour le professeur avec... elle.

-Donc, reprit le Professeur, en posant le microscope sur un coin de son bureau, j'ai besoin de jeunes gens, pour effectuer une course pour moi. Et comme Marcus semble avoir confiance en toi, j'estime que tu serais une bonne personne pour ça.

-Hum... fit Gold, ne trouvant rien de plus pertinent à répondre.

-Vois-tu, ce matin, j'ai reçu un E-Mail de M. Pokémon, un ami un peu excentrique qui me fait part de chacune de ses découvertes. Il habite sur la route entre Ville Griotte et Mauville.

Mr Pokémon ? Si jamais on avait dit à Gold qu'une personne puisse avoir un tel nom de famille, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Se secouant un peu les idées, Gold écouta la suite de ce que Orme avait à lui dire.

-L'E-Mail que j'ai reçu, donc, m'informait qu'il avait encore fait une nouvelle découverte. Seulement, comme tu peux le voir avec mon bureau qui est un peu désordonné, il se trouve que je suis submergé de travail.

Gold pouffa doucement de rire, en observant le bureau. Ce que Orme appelait « un peu désordonné » correspondait, de son point de vue, à un sacré foutoir de piles de feuilles en vrac, d'objets étranges et biscornus, et d'autres choses de ce style-là.

-Vous voulez donc que j'aille chercher cette fameuse découverte, c'est bien ça ? en conclut le garçon.

-Tout juste ! Ce serait vraiment une immense faveur que tu m'accorderais là en acceptant, Gold.

Le garçon était songeur. De Bourg-Geon à Ville Griotte, il y avait une petite trotte, surtout à pied. Il lui faudrait facilement une journée entière, sinon deux, pour faire l'aller-retour, surement plus d'ailleurs, sans compter les Pokémon sauvages. Et puis, voyager seul, c'était un peu dangereux à son goût.

-Vous savez, c'est un peu loin Ville Griotte, et tout seul...

-Tout seul ? Doux Arceus, jamais je ne laisserais un garçon de ton âge faire ce travail tout seul. Non, quelqu'un d'autre viendra avec toi, une fille de ton âge, conseillée par Estelle, une autre de mes assistants.

Le regard de Gold tomba sur la fille en salopette, qui les écoutait silencieusement. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, une idée horrible se mettant en place dans son esprit.

-Elle va m'accompagner ? demanda-t-il livide, désignant la fille ?

-Moi ? s'étonna la fille. Hors de question, les Pokémon sauvages pourraient blesser mon Marill.

Elle se mit alors à serrer son Pokémon dans les bras, sous le regard interloqué de Gold. Cherchant une explication du regard, il trouva le regard d'Orme, un peu gêné.

-C'est Celesta, ma fille. Elle n'est pas très... dégourdie, disons.

Sa fille ? Gold parvint de justesse à garder sa bouche fermée, tant la nouvelle lui parut invraisemblable. Celesta posa son Marill au sol, avant de se pencher vers son père.

-Bon, je te laisse mon petit Papa. Je crois vraiment que tes recherches te surmènent. Penses-donc à faire quelques pauses.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et quitta la pièce, laissant Gold et le Professeur Orme seuls. Le silence qui s'était installé était lourd de sens.

-Je sais, dit finalement Orme, brisant le silence. Elle est un peu spéciale, mais c'est une très gentille fille, et elle en sait plus qu'elle n'y parait.

-Et elle est pourtant la fille d'un illustre professeur, souffla Gold, toujours sous le coup de la surprise. Je sais vraiment pas comment vous faites...

La porte se rouvrit alors. Gold se retourna, pour découvrir Marcus, accompagné de deux personnes. S'il ne connaissait la première ni de Ève, ni d'Adam, la seconde le fit grogner de mécontentement.

-Ah, la voilà ! Gold, c'est avec elle que tu vas effectuer cette course.

La nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe dans l'esprit de Gold, qui se retourna vers le scientifique, une expression de dégoût sur le visage.

-Aller avec... ELLE ?!

-Et qu'est-ce que je dois dire moi alors ? fit la jeune fille, tout aussi en colère que lui.

-Je t'ai pas sonné, Crystal !

Les deux jeunes gens se foudroyèrent littéralement du regard. Gold détestait Crystal. C'était une « Je-sais-tout » insupportable, qui n'arrêtait pas de faire la morale à quiconque avait le malheur de transgresser la moindre règle. Et Gold, lui, n'était pas forcément très à cheval sur les règlements. Mais pire que ça, elle n'était pas la seule comme ça. Toutes ses amies étaient sur le même modèle, même si c'était elle la pire de toutes. Si ce n'était pas elle qu'il avait sur le dos, c'était une autre, et ainsi de suite. En bref, c'était un vrai cauchemar. Avec Hugo, au fil du temps, ils avaient décidés de tout faire pour la rendre folle. Et le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'est que ça marchait plutôt bien.

Mais pour le moment, le problème était ailleurs...

-Je refuse d'aller où que ce soit avec cette fille !

-Tombe bien, moi non-plus je ne veux pas être avec toi, rétorqua Crystal.

Orme semblait dépassé par les évènements, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce genre d'incident. La gêne se lisait sur son visage, et il dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, comme un petit enfant qui avait fait une bêtise.

-Allons, allons, calmez-vous... gémit-il.

-Gold, tu ne vois pas que tu ennuies le Professeur ?

Le jeune garçon leva la tête vers Marcus, qui semblait exaspéré. Mais il ne décolèrerait pas si facilement.

-J'y peut rien si cette fille me sort par les yeux, rétorqua-t-il. Vous auriez pût choisir n'importe qui dans cette ville, et il a fallu que vous la choisissiez elle.

-Parce que tu aurais aimé être avec Koji ?

Mouché. Gold lança un regard noir à Marcus.

-Nan, mais Hugo par exemple...

-Il est parti en vacances à Kalos, tu le sais bien. Et puis, Hugo est incapable d'être responsable, répondit Marcus, exaspéré.

-Déjà que toi t'es pas mal dans le genre irresponsable.

-L'irresponsable t'emmerde, rétorqua Gold, du tac au tac.

Orme observait les deux jeunes gens sans savoir vraiment quoi faire, gêné. Il dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, cherchant quoi dire ou faire. La collègue de Marcus, surement la dénommée Estelle, restait muette, avant d'éclater.

-STOP ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de l'honneur que vous avez ! Le Professeur va vous confier un Pokémon.

La tête des deux ennemis se tourna aussitôt vers le professeur Orme, leurs yeux ronds comme des Poké Balls. Le Professeur se mit à rougir, encore plus gêné que quelques instants auparavant, si c'était possible.

-Vous... Vous allez nous confier des Pokémon... A nous ? s'étonna Gold.

-Je n'allais pas vous laisser sans défense... Qui sait ce qui pourrait vous arriver ?

-Mais...J'ai déjà un Pokémon... Millo.

Pour appuyer ses dires, la jeune fille montra la Poké Ball qui était fixée en pendentif. A travers la coque, on pouvait observer une boule rose, un Toudoudou.

-Et moi, j'ai Spark.

Gold désigna la Poké Ball accrochée à sa ceinture. Orme reprit un air plus sérieux, redressant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-J'étais déjà au courant de cela, informa le relativement jeune Professeur. Mais ce ne sont encore que des bébés Pokémon, et ils seront loin de pouvoir vous protéger contre des Pokémon sauvages.

Gold baissa la tête, un peu honteux. Il était vrai que Spark n'était pas capable d'effectuer la moindre attaque électrique, les étincelles qu'il relâchait étant tout bonnement inoffensives. Seule son attaque Charge était vraiment au point, et encore. Il était plus un Pokémon de compagnie plutôt qu'un de combat.

-Néanmoins, avec Marcus et Estelle, nous en avons convenu qu'étant donné votre expérience avec ces deux Pokémon, vous seriez les plus à même de vous occuper de cette tâche, et des Pokémon que je vais vous confier. Vos ainés étant tous occupés par leurs activités, nous nous tournons vers vous.

Gold échangea un regard avec Crystal. Gold, gardant, les sourcils froncés, lui posa une question muette. Son regard était dur, mais elle hocha la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle acceptait.

-On va faire un effort pour nous supporter, soupira la jeune fille.

-Ouais, trêve.

-Bien ! sourit Orme. Suivez-moi à présent.

Le Professeur et ses deux assistants les menèrent devant une petite étagère, où trônaient trois Poké Balls.

-Voici les trois Pokémon qui peuvent vous appartenir, informa Estelle.

-Faites le bon choix, intima Orme.

Gold observa les trois Pokémon, à travers la coque des Poké Balls. Le premier était un Pokémon avec une feuille sur la tête. Le second possédait une mâchoire pourvus de crocs pointus, et développée. Le dernier enfin était roulé en boule, l'air timide.

-Je prends celui-là.

Crystal venait de se saisir du Pokémon avec la feuille sur la tête. Sans attendre, elle lança la Ball, et libéra le Pokémon. Ce dernier se jeta dans ses bras, pour lui lécher affectueusement le visage.

-Germignon, le Pokémon feuille de type plante, sourit Marcus. Bon choix. C'est une femelle d'ailleurs.

La jeune fille serra le Pokémon dans ses bras, et se redressa.

-Elle est affectueuse. Je crois que le nom de « Callie » lui ira très bien.

En réponse, le Germignon sourit, en poussant un petit son joyeux. Gold détourna les yeux, sachant qu'il en serait de même pour lui. Mais il hésitait. Il regarda plus attentivement les Pokémon. Le Pokémon à la mâchoire bougeait beaucoup dans sa Poké Ball, l'air hyperactif. L'autre, en revanche, le fixait d'un air timide, immobile. Finalement, le choix lui parut évident.

-Je choisis ce p'tit gars.

-Héricendre, informa Orme. Le Pokémon souris feu, de type... feu.

Gold hocha la tête, et appela son nouveau compagnon. Le Pokémon apparut. Il regarda à tour de rôle les personnes qui l'entouraient, avant de se retourner vers Gold, l'air un peu méfiant.

-C'est moi qui serais ton compagnon à présent, sourit le tout nouveau dresseur, en s'agenouillant. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferais plus tard, mais en tout cas, tu seras avec moi.

-Héri... cen hédre ?

-Ah, et il faut que je te présente à Spark.

Gold appela alors son autre Pokémon et ami, qui aussitôt, alla à la rencontre de Héricendre, l'air jovial.

-Pi Pichu !

-Cendre...

Le Pokémon feu semblait plus gêné qu'autre chose. Gold se redressa, se tournant vers les autres, qui le regardaient chacun avec une expression différente. Orme était intéressé, Crystal blasée, Marcus amusé et Estelle indifférente.

-Alors, t'en pense quoi ?

-Il est timide... Mais c'est un bon gars ! Je vais l'appeler...

Il se tourna vers Héricendre, et le prit dans ses bras.

-...Héko. Ça te va ?

Le Pokémon resta quelques instants surpris, avant qu'un sourire n'illumine son petit visage. Il était visiblement très content de ce surnom. Gold s'en montrait heureux. Le Pokémon partageait au moins ses goûts.

-Et bien, au moins, ils s'entendent bien avec vous, sourit Marcus.

-Les Pokémon, d'une certaine manière, reflètent une part de la personnalité de leur Dresseur. C'est en tout cas une de mes hypothèses.

Gold haussa les épaules, et rappela Spark. En revanche, il garda Héko à ses côtés, souhaitant passer du temps avec lui, et pourquoi pas devenir vite complices. Crystal, de son côté, rappela Callie, sa Germignon, dans sa Poké Ball.

-Approchez les enfants, j vais vous expliquer un peu plus en détail ce que j'attends de vous, reprit Orme. Marcus, Estelle, vous pouvez retourner à vos activités.

Les deux assistants saluèrent respectueusement le Professeur, avant de quitter la pièce, laissant Gold et Crystal seuls avec Orme. Ils s'avancèrent alors, pour s'asseoir devant le bureau surmonté de tonnes de dossiers, pendant qu'Orme faisait de même, sur sa chaise. Gold mit Héko sur ses genoux.

-Donc, je vous ai déjà expliqué la tâche principale pour laquelle je vous ai appelé, non ?

Gold hocha la tête, mais Crystal, de son côté, ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Euh, non...

-Oh, doux Arceus, j'oubliais que tu étais arrivée après mon explication.

Orme se frappa le front, et expliqua à Crystal l'histoire avec M. Pokémon.

-Voilà... maintenant que vous êtes tous les deux biens au courant, autant vous informer de quelques autres projets que j'attends de vous... Voyez-vous, j'étudie les capacités et propriétés inhabituelles des Pokémon. Ça me fascine ! Aussi, le comportement des Pokémon lorsqu'ils sont avec des dresseurs est l'un des aspects que mes recherches couvrent. Mais étant donné que je suis toujours occupé...

-Vous avez besoin de nous, acheva Crystal. C'est aussi pour ça que vous nous avez confié ces deux Pokémon.

-Oui. Pour avoir la meilleure étude possible, autant la faire sur des Pokémon tout juste obtenus. Et puis...

Gold bailla ostensiblement. Il commençait sincèrement à décrocher de ce discours, qui l'ennuyait profondément. Il se fichait éperdument des autres raisons abracadabrantesques qu'Orme avait pour justifier le fait qu'il avait besoin d'eux. Vivement qu'il aille à la rencontre de M. Pokémon. Il posa ses iris dorées sur Héko, qui semblait tout autant s'ennuyer que lui.

-... Et donc, c'est ainsi que l'on m'a attribué la découverte des groupements de compatibilité pour la reproduction des Pokémon.

Gold soupira. Contrairement à lui, Crystal se montrait très intéressée par les travaux d'Orme. Il perdit patience.

-Bon, on peut y aller ? Plus vite on partira, plus vite on aura fini !

-Ah... euh... Oui, tu as raison...

Orme était rouge, gêné. Crystal, elle, lui lança un regard courroucé, auquel Gold répondit d'un magnifique tirage de langue. Ok pour une trêve, mais pas question de devenir aimable avec cette petite peste !

Ainsi donc, ils sortirent enfin du laboratoire, après que Orme leur ai remis son numéro de Pokématos. Le jour était déjà plus présent, et l'air plus agréable. Gold s'en réjouissait, et Héko, toujours hors de sa Poké Ball, semblait lui aussi d'une humeur agréable. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Crystal.

-Pourquoi faut-il que même pendant les vacances, tu parvienne à venir gâcher mes journées, soupira-t-elle.

-Va te plaindre ailleurs, parce que moi, j'me passerais bien de voir ta tête.

Elle secoua la tête, exaspérée. Gold, de son côté, sortit son Pokématos. Il allait être absent un petit moment, deux jours au minimum, et la moindre des choses était de prévenir sa mère. Il composa le numéro, et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

« Allo ? »

-M'man ? C'est Gold. Je t'appelle juste pour te dire que la commission du Professeur Orme m'oblige à aller jusque à Ville Griotte.

« Tout seul ? Mais bon sang, c'est trop dangereux, les Pokémon sauvages, la circulation, Gold... Ce n'est pas sérieux ! »

-Le Professeur m'a confié un Pokémon.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Héricendre, qui l'observait téléphoner, intrigué.

-Un bon p'tit gars, Héricendre.

« Oh ! Il faudra vraiment que tu me le montre alors ! »

-Lorsque je reviendrais, sourit Gold. Promis ! Oh... et Crystal est chargée de m'accompagner.

« Tu veux parler de la fille qui est dans ta classe ? »

-Dans l'mille ! Ça ne va pas être drôle...

Crystal répondit par un regard noir. Gold l'ignora royalement.

« C'est une très gentille fille, dit sa mère, soucieuse. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu ne l'appréciais pas. »

-Laisse tomber M'man, tu peux pas comprendre...

C'est vrai, il ne pouvait décemment pas raconter à sa mère le coup de l'histoire du cirage dans les cheveux de Mme Gregory... Elle le prendrait très mal, c'était certain. Hugo et lui avaient fait tellement de bêtises que leurs parents ignoraient...

-Enfin, voilà... Ah, et quand je rentrerais, je voudrais bien que tu me prépares des lasagnes !

« Si tu veux mon chéri. Sois sage, et remplis-bien ta tâche. »

-Bisou !

Et il raccrocha. Sa mère lui faisait confiance. Et il en était fier, de cette confiance. Il se tourna vers Crystal, qui n'attendait que lui.

-C'est bon, tu es prêt ?

-Oui Miss Casse Bonbons...

Elle soupira, mais ils se mirent en route, se dirigeant vers la sortie Ouest de Bourg-Geon. Gold s'occupait en observant Héko. Le Pokémon le suivait silencieusement, l'air toujours intimidé.

-Faut pas que t'ai peur de moi, tu sais ? lui lança-t-il.

Le Pokémon leva un regard intrigué et surpris vers lui.

-Héri ?

-On va passer du temps ensemble tous les deux, c'est certain... Mais sache que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire, donc ne t'attends pas à une farandole de badges, ou encore de concours Pokémon... Ces conneries d'ailleurs, les concours...

-Ce sont de très bons championnats pourtant ! lança Crystal, deux mètres en avant.

-C'est un truc de filles ! ricana Gold. Je suis certain que toi aussi tu veux mettre des petits rubans sur tous tes futurs Pokémon... Les pauvres.

-Même pas, je compte bien un jour devenir Professeur dans une académie de dressage.

-Je plains tes futurs élèves !

Héko se montrait perdu devant l'échange de piques de plus en plus virulentes entre les deux jeunes gens. Il passait de l'un à l'autre rapidement, toujours gêné. Gold s'en rendit compte.

-Oh, s'cuse moi Héko, me suis un peu emporté.

-Cen héri.

-Ouais, j'ai un peu sale caractère.

-Doux euphémisme !

-La ferme, cloche !

-Cloche ?

-Ben ouais, parce que je ne t'ai pas sonné !

Il éclata de rire, tandis que Crystal poussait un énième soupir. Héko, voyant son maître rire, se détendit aussi, et le suivit dans son hilarité.

-Toi, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, hein Héko !

-Héri !

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la sortie de la ville, et le début de la campagne sauvage de Johto, rejoignant leur bourgade à Ville Griotte : la Route 29. Gold aimait Johto, sa région. Elle était plus sauvage que Kanto, mais loin malgré tout de l'exotisme d'Hoenn. Un compromis entre les deux quoi. Décidant de ne pas longer la route, lieux où se trouvaient toutes les mauvaises fréquentations, Crystal et Gold préférèrent un chemin slalomant entre les différents bosquets et les quelques buttes.

-Quand même, pourquoi Orme a choisi un irresponsable comme toi pour m'accompagner, gémit la jeune fille.

-Arrêtes de te plaindre ! C'est gonflant.

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Gold se tourna vers Héko, et haussa les épaules. Le Pokémon répondit d'un doux rugissement.

Sortant finalement d'un buisson, un Fouinette sauvage vint à leur rencontre, leur barrant la route. Crystal se stoppa. Gold l'imita, surpris.

-Il nous défie ?

-Je crois... et je compte bien gagner ce combat ! Callie, go !

Sortant de la Poké Ball lancée par Crystal, le Germignon atterrit face au Fouinette, l'air prêt à se battre. Gold soupira. Et c'était parti pour un passionnant combat... Il aurait sût, il aurait emmené sa Game Boy.

-Callie attaque... euh...

-C'est malin ça, tu ne connais pas les attaques de ton propre Pokémon !

-Parce que tu les connais toi ? s'énerva Crystal.

-Essaye donc Charge pour voir...

-... Callie, Charge !

Écoutant l'ordre donné par sa dresseuse, le Germignon bondit droit vers le Fouinette. Il l'esquiva sans problème.

-Quoi ? Mais... mais...

Et avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir, le Fouinette répondit par une attaque Charge lui-aussi. Le Germignon de Crysal se le prit de plein fouet, et recula de quelques pas, les dents serrés. En face, Fouinette prit un air moqueur, et bondit dans les fourrés, disparaissant du chemin des deux apprentis-dresseurs. Crystal était médusée.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Il t'a trouvé trop nulle ! s'esclaffa Gold, hilare.

Le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune fille, un rouge de colère mêlée à une certaine honte. On entendit un bruit de gifle, qui fit se retourner les Roucools perchés dans les arbres. Gold s'arrêta aussitôt de rire, une marque rouge à cinq doigts sur sa joue.

-Bon sang, mais ça fait mal !

-Te fous pas de ma tête !

-Roh, ça y est je t'ai fâchée... tu vas encore nous faire un vilain caca nerveux ?

-Gold, si tu n'arrêtes pas, c'est pas ma main qui va partir, et ce n'est pas ta tête que je vais viser.

Gold reçut l'allusion cinq sur cinq, et se calma aussitôt. Il n'était pas fou au point de la pousser à cette extrémité-là. Il soupira, et regarda la jeune fille rappeler son Pokémon, toujours en colère. Autour d'eux, les Pokémon sauvages les observaient, mi-intrigués, mi-amusés. Mais dès qu'ils virent le regard de Gold, ils déguerpirent.

-Alors, c'est bon, on peut reprendre la route ?

-Mmh...

Et voilà, elle n'allait plus parler ! Voilà pourquoi Gold détestait les filles. Ça s'énervait pour rien, et ensuite, ça vous fait la tronche pendant trois plombes... Enfin, là, il devait avouer qu'il avait peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin. Mais la commission allait vraiment s'annoncer des plus ennuyeuses si jamais elle n'ouvrait plus la bouche...

Alors qu'ils marchaient sur le chemin bordant les fourrés et autres arbustes, Gold se tourna vers Héko, curieux.

-Dis, tu connais quoi comme attaque toi ?

-Héri, ricen hé endre.

-... J'ai rien capté du tout. Tu peux pas la refaire ?

Le Pokémon lui lança un regard signifiant « Mais t'es idiot ou quoi ? ». Il se mit alors à mimer les attaques. D'après ce que Gold comprit, Héko connaissait les attaques Charge, Rugissement.

-Tu ne connais pas encore d'attaque feu ? s'étonna Gold, les mains derrière la tête.

En réponse, Héko tenta de cracher des flammes. Seul un petit hoquet de fumée sortit de sa bouche. Gold soupira. Si son Pokémon ne maîtrisait même pas encore des attaques de son type, il n'était vraiment pas rendu au bout du voyage... Heureusement que lui ne prévoyait pas de carrière dans le dressage.

Avec Crystal, ils marchèrent ainsi quelques longues minutes, peut-être une heure. La jeune fille ne décolérait pas, et ça ennuyait un peu Gold. Surtout parce qu'il s'ennuyait en fait. Héko était bien sympa, mais le fait qu'il ne puisse pas parler n'aidait pas du tout à faire la conversation, loin de là !

-Crystal... Hey, Crystal !

-...

-Je m'excuse d'avoir fait l'idiot tout à l'heure.

-... Accordé.

Elle ne dit pas un mot de plus. Gold secoua la tête, découragé.

-J'essaye juste d'être gentil, là.

-Tais-toi un peu. Moins tu parleras, et mieux cette commission ira.

-... C'est officiel, je te hais.

-C'est réciproque, sombre crétin.

Gold lui tira la langue.

-Viens Héko, on a rien à faire à côté de cette sale peste !

-Héri ?

Le Pokémon ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se déroulait entre les deux jeunes adolescents, mais suivit malgré tout le pas de Gold, qui avait justement accéléré, pour dépasser Crystal. Elle l'ignora royalement.

-Je me demande si Ville Griotte est encore loin d'ici...

-Cendre.

-Je me doute que tu ne sais pas. C'est juste que j'en ai marre de marcher.

Ça oui, il n'était pas fait pour être dresseur. Gold avait déjà mal aux pieds, et sa seule envie était de rentrer chez lui, et de s'affaler sur son énorme peluche Ronflex, pour jouer à la Game Boy par exemple. Et puis, il devait avouer que, malgré son apparente décontraction, il était inquiet. Chaque bruissement dans un fourré manquait de le faire sursauter, et il devait se faire violence pour ne rien montrer devant sa rivale. Il n'allait pas s'abaisser devant elle, non ?

Et alors qu'il songeait ça, une ombre bondit droit sur lui en sortant d'un buisson. Il poussa un cri de terreur, alors qu'Héko, surement par réflexe, avait chargé l'ombre.

-Que... qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc !?

-Attends... tu as peur de ça ?

Se calmant, Gold réalisa qu'il avait face à lui un stupide Rattata. Il se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Je m'suis juste laissé surprendre ! grogna-t-il.

-Je l'ai bien vu.

En face de lui, le Rattata était arqué sur ses quatre pattes, la tête baissée. Pas de doute possible : il était prêt à en découdre. Gold hésita un instant. Il s'agissait là de son premier combat avec un Pokémon... Du moins, son premier combat de Pokémon contre Pokémon, puisqu'il s'était déjà battu avec l'aide de Pichu, la dernière fois étant justement le matin même. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ?

-Héko, attaque Charge !

Le Pokémon partit au quart de tour, droit sur Rattata. Il se jeta sur lui, ce qui fit reculer le Pokémon sauvage, dans un petit nuage de poussière. Rattata répliqua par un rugissement, qui surpris et Héko, et Gold.

-Pourquoi il fait ça ? Ça sert à rien Rugissement.

-Faux, Gold !

Le garçon tourna la tête vers Crystal, qui le regardait comme s'il était un cas désespéré.

-Quoi, comment ça ?

-Tu écoutes un peu en cours ?

-Ben oui... attention Héko !

Le Pokémon évita de justesse une attaque Charge du Rattata. Mais si Gold faisait attention au combat, Crystal elle s'en contrefichait royalement, trop occupée à soupirer.

-Si tu écoutais vraiment, tu saurais que Rugissement est une attaque de soutien, qui baisse l'attaque du Pokémon adverse.

-Mot pour mot du cours, ricana Gold.

Cette boutade valut à Héko une Vive-attaque de Rattata en pleine tête, ce qui le sonna momentanément.

-Héko, ça va ?

-Héri...cendre...

Le Pokémon tanguait un peu sur ses pattes. Le Rattata en profita pour leur fausser compagnie, sous les jurons de Gold. Le garçon était en colère.

-Bordel ! A cause de toi, il s'est enfuit !

-C'est de ta faute, crétin.

-T'avais qu'à pas me parler !

-Pff... Tu remets la faute sur les autres... Même pas capable d'assumer.

-Même pas vrai !

Mais Crystal ne renchérit pas, se contentant de se pencher vers Héko. Elle sortit une fiole de potion de son sac, et l'administra au petit Pokémon.

-Voilà, normalement, d'ici quelques minutes, tu seras en pleine forme.

-Héri ! répondit le Pokémon, reconnaissant.

Gold fixa Crystal bizarrement.

-Comment t'as eu cette potion ?

-Estelle qui me l'a donnée pendant qu'elle m'emmenait chez Orme.

-Mouais.

Gold devait avouer qu'il était plutôt honteux d'avoir « perdu » face à un Rattata. Mais il maintenait que c'était à cause de Crystal qu'il n'avait pût prendre l'avantage. Et puis bon, il ne connaissait pas l'effet de Rugissement, il n'y pouvait rien, non ? Enfin, théoriquement si, mais rattraper les cours étaient désormais un peu tard.

Ils reprirent donc la route, sous le ciel nuageux d'automne. Finalement, il ne pleuvrait pas, songea Gold. L'air se montrait bon, et pas la moindre humidité se trouvait dans l'atmosphère les entourant. Oui, finalement, c'était une belle journée.

-À table !

Gold venait de poser son sac sur l'herbe, et s'assit sur une souche d'arbre, sous les yeux surpris de Crystal. Il sortit Spark de sa Poké Ball, et fit signe à lui et Héko de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Devant le regard insistant de Crystal, Gold se justifia :

-Il est une heure passée, et j'ai une faim de loup.

-Tu... as prévu de quoi manger ?

-Quand on me dit de faire un sac, c'est la première chose que je fais ! Je pense aussi à garder un sac de couchage au cas où.

Pour appuyer ses dires, Gold ouvrit son sac, et en sortit quelques sandwichs, une bouteille d'eau minérale, ainsi qu'une compote de baie Oran. Crystal observa tout ça d'un œil surpris.

-Je... Je n'ai pas pensé à emmener à manger, dit la jeune fille, faiblement, presque honteuse.

Gold souleva un sourcil. Voilà qui était problématique... Il posa son regard sur ses sandwichs, et soupira. Il en lança un à Crystal.

-Tiens, tu vas pas rester le ventre vide quand même... Pas envie que tu sois de mauvaise humeur.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Yep. J'ai assez à manger pour deux personnes pendant trois jours.

Le garçon déchira alors son sandwich en deux, et donna un morceau à Héko et Spark. Les deux Pokémon répondirent d'un cri ravi, et commencèrent à manger le sandwich d'un air enjoué, entamant ce que Gold qualifierait de discussion. Et il se montrait satisfait de voir que ses deux Pokémon s'entendaient apparemment à merveille.

-J'aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais partagé ta bouffe, articula Crystal entre deux bouchées.

-Je n'ai pas le défaut d'être égoïste. Ni celui d'être sans-cœur.

-J'vois ça. Alors même que tu ne m'aime pas, et que je ne t'aime pas, tu partages. Merci.

-Tout de suite les grands mots ! J'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire, tu sais ?

Elle haussa les épaules, et avala une nouvelle bouchée. Elle était songeuse. A côté d'elle, ses deux Pokémon mangeaient le morceau qu'elle leur avait adjoint.

Finalement, le ventre plein, ou presque, Gold se redressa, et 'étira.

-Aller, on reprend le chemin !

Crystal se contenta de se redresser à son tour, et remit son sac sur ses épaules. Gold fit de même. Ils se remirent en route, suivit par Héko, et Callie, que Crystal avait finalement sortie de sa Ball. Les deux Pokémon, qui se connaissaient, étaient en proie à une discussion. Mais Gold ne s'en surprenait guère.

Finalement, après encore une bonne heure de route, la petite troupe eu le droit à une nouvelle attaque de Pokémon sauvage. Il s'agissait cette fois-ci d'un Roucool, qui leur avait foncé dessus sans prévenir. Gold, malgré sa surprise, fut le plus prompt à réagir.

-Héko, on y va ! Charge !

-Cendre !

Le Pokémon bondit en l'air, et percuta le Roucool qui fut obligé de se poser au sol. Il leur fit un regard mauvais.

-Cette fois ci, ne te laisse pas distraire, ironisa la jeune fille.

-La ferme...

Il se concentrait, pour cette fois ne plus se laisse avoir. Il était déjà assez honteux d'avoir perdu contre un pauvre Ratatta, vaincre ce Roucool serait un moyen de racheter son honneur. Le Pokémon volant gratta le sol. Lui aussi voulait en découdre. Il sauta sur un petit pan de sable, et de sa patte, en fit voler jusque dans les yeux dé Héko, qui poussa un cri de surprise.

-Jet de Sable... Jeune Pokémon alors. Héko, attaque Gros-Yeux.

Malgré le sable qu'il avait dans les yeux, Héko fit sa tête la plus effrayante. Gold n'était pas convaincu, mais cela suffit à faire hérisser quelques plumes au Roucool en face, montrant l'efficacité de l'attaque.

-Ce serait bien d'utiliser des attaques directes...

-J'y viens, j'y viens ! Héko, Charge, encore une fois !

Héko partit pour percuter le volatile, mais le sable qu'il avait dans les yeux l'empêcha d'atteindre sa cible.

-Rourou !

-Attention Héko !

Le Pokémon de feu dût alors se débattre contre une attaque Tornade provoquée par les frêles ailes du Roucool. Gold eu un instant peur de voir son Pokémon s'effondrer, mais il tint bon.

-Bien joué Héko !

Ce fut à ce moment précis que le dos du Héricendre s'embrasa, sous les yeux surpris de Gold et Crystal. Le garçon poussa une exclamation de joie.

-Ça veut dire que tu peux utiliser une attaque feu ?!

-Cendre ! confirma le Pokémon.

-Parfait ! Héko, attaque Flammèche !

Le petit Pokémon fit chauffer les flammes sur son dos, surprenant un peu Gold par leur température, et cracha alors quelques gerbes de flammes sur le Roucool, qui ne put les éviter après son attaque Tornade. Il tenta un instant de s'envoler, mais il fut terrassé par les flammes, et s'écroula sur l'herbe, quelques plumes roussies. Gold sauta de joie :

-YES ! Premier combat remporté !

-Héri !

-Contre un Roucool... ricanna Crystal.

-Et alors ? T'as bien perdu contre un Fouinette toi !

-Humph !

Héko stoppa ses flammes, et sauta dans les bras de Gold, un sourire sur son visage. Ça avait été laborieux, mais finalement, ils y étaient arrivés. Gold ne dirait plus jamais que le dressage était quelque chose de facile en tout cas. Comme quoi, il apprendrait bien de cette excursion.

-Bon, tu vas pas passer trois plombes à fêter ta victoire contre un pauvre Roucool de bas étage, s'énerva Crystal.

-Ça va, ça va... Va donc t'en battre un, si t'es pas contente.

Elle lui tira la langue et se retourna, croisant les bras. Gold haussa les épaules. Il se fichait bien du fait qu'elle lui fasse la gueule ou non. Il reposa Héko au sol, et lui caressa affectueusement la tête. Le Pokémon avait bien mérité ça. Gold posa un instant son regard sur le Roucool qui était toujours inconscient sur le sol. Pour le coup, il devait avouer qu'il était déçu de ne pas posséder de Poké Ball pour pouvoir le capturer.

Finalement, il détourna le regard, et avec ses compagnons, ils reprirent la route dans la joie et la bonne humeur... Ou presque, puisque Crystal se montrait plus que maussade.

Leur bout de chemin sur la Route 29 dura encore deux petites heures, durant lesquelles Gold et Crystal eurent à affronter quelques Pokémon sauvages. Peu à peu, la jeune fille et son comparse découvrirent comment combattre avec des Pokémon. Et le moins que Gold pouvait dire, c'est que l'exercice se révélait bien plus compliqué qu'il ne se le serait jamais imaginé. Le garçon éprouvait des difficulté à battre les Pokémon sauvages les plus puissants, et se sentait presque impuissant. Au moins, il était sûr d'une chose : il ne possédait aucun don pour le dressage, quel qu'il soit.

Finalement, alors que le soleil déclinait sur l'horizon, Ville Griotte fut en vue, et les deux jeunes adolescents soupirèrent en arrivant au pied des premières maisons qui formaient la bourgade.

-Finalement, nous y sommes !

-Pas trop tôt. Héko commençait à fatiguer.

-Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas ton Pichu alors ?

-Spark ? Mais t'es folle, il n'est pas assez fort !

En réponse, le Pichu, alors sortit de sa Poké Ball, lui donna un coup de queue dans le tibia, lui arrachant une petite exclamation de surprise.

-Hey, c'est pas contre toi ! se reprit Gold.

-Chu ! Pi pi chu pichu !

-Tu vois, lui aussi aurait voulu se battre. Au moins, moi, j'ai laissé Millo se battre.

-Fais-donc attention à tes chevilles.

En effet, Crystal avait pris une sorte de petit air supérieur. Cette fierté mal placée était juste écœurante aux yeux de Gold. C'était une des choses qui faisait qu'il détestait la jeune fille.

Sans lui porte plus d'attention que ça, il avança dans Ville Griotte, cherchant des yeux le panneau indiquant la direction du Centre Pokémon.

-Hey, attends-moi !

Gold soupira. Décidément, cette commission était une véritable sinécure. Il supportait encore moins la jeune fille qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Leur entrée au Centre Pokémon se fit dans le silence total. Gold faisait ostensiblement la tête à sa camarade. Crystal, consciente de cet état de fait, gardait donc le silence, afin d'éviter d'envenimer les choses. Assis donc sur la banquette, Gold était pensif. Ils étaient à Ville Griotte, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où M. Pokémon pouvait habiter. Il savait bien qu'il avait oublié de demander quelque chose à Orme avant de partir. La seule précision qu'ils possédaient était : « Il habite non-loin de Ville Griotte ».

-Très précis, grommela-t-il entre ces dents.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était désormais bien trop tard pour songer reprendre la route. Gold et Crystal, malgré leurs disputes, s'étaient entendus à rester au Centre Pokémon pour la nuit, et reprendre la route le lendemain matin.

C'était ce qu'ils avaient prévus. Mais pas du tout ce qui se déroula.

-Où tu vas ? l'interrogea Crystal, après manger.

Gold tourna la tête vers elle, un air ennuyé sur le visage.

-Tu as vraiment besoin de savoir ?

-On doit s'occuper de la mission que nous a confié le Professeur Orme tous les deux, comprends-bien que ça me dérangerait que tu te perde.

-Je vais juste me promener un peu avant de dormir, répondit Gold.

-Très bien je te suis.

-Quoi ? Mais t'es collante à la fin, on dirait que tu es amoureuse de moi !

Crystal éclata de rire.

-Moi, amoureuse d'un petit idiot comme toi ? dit-elle de façon impérieuse. Jamais de la vie. J'aimerais juste pas que tu me double dans l'ombre, et aille faire la commission seul, en m'abandonnant ici.

-T'es parano… Fais comme tu veux.

Gold la dépassa, et sorti dehors. Les étoiles commençaient déjà à apparaître dans le ciel, qui s'obscurcirait petit à petit. Les lumière de la ville étaient allumée, faisant miroiter légèrement l'air frais de cette soirée.

Gold aimait beaucoup se balader le soir. Bon, c'était vrai, il aimait se balader tout court. mais surtout le soir. La ville changeait de visage, et prenait des atours tantôt surprenant, tantôt différents. Les passants se faisaient moins nombreux, et laissaient place à du vide. C'était surtout que ce peu de monde permettait de mieux réfléchir, de se retrouver seul avec soi-même, quelque chose que Gold aimait, sans savoir trop pourquoi. Mais en cette soirée, avoir Crystal sur les talons l'empêchait d'atteindre cet état, ce qui le gênait un peu.

-Il fait frais là, on ne devrait pas plutôt rentrer au Centre ?

-Je ne te retiens pas…

-Mais je t'ai déjà dit que je n'allait pas te lâcher d'une semelle, répondit Crystal.

-Tu n'as vraiment aucun confiance en moi, s'énerva Gold. Ca ne t'est pas traversé l'esprit que je voulais juste un moment seul, tranquillement ?

Crystal ne répondit pas, ses yeux bleus fixant le garçon d'un air surpris. Elle baissa la tête.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu était ce genre de garçon.

-Maintenant tu le sais, et… Ow !

Alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver à un carrefour, Gold venait de se faire rentrer dedans par quelqu'un. Le choc avait été si violent que le garçon en était tombé à la renverse, ses Poké Ball aussi. Héko, par le contact de la Ball avec le sol, état sorti à l'extérieur, et faisait désormais face à l'inconnu qui avait bousculé Gold, l'aspect menaçant.

-Hey ça va Gold ? s'inquiéta Crsytal.

-… j'vais me le faire, menaça le garçon en se relevant. Ca ne te dirait pas de regarder où tu marche !

L'inconnu, à la lumière des flammes d'Héko, apparut à Gold comme un garçon avec de longs cheveux rouges. Une figure qui rappelait quelque chose au garçon. Ses yeux argentés le fixaient avec intensité.

-C'est à toi que je parle, ouais ! renchérit le garçon.

-Gold …

-Désolé, j'étais pressé… Ah… mince !

Sous les yeux des deux jeunes du Bourg Geon, le garçon laissa échapper une Poké Ball de sa poche. Elle s'ouvrit alors, laissant apparaître un Pokémon. Gold le reconnu aussitôt. Cette mâchoire, cet air hyperactif… Héko s'était figé aussi devant l'apparition de ce Pokémon.

-Oh, c'est pas le même Pokémon que le dernier que nous a proposé le Professeur Orme ? s'étonna Crystal.

Gold remonta son regard vers l'inconnu. Celui-ci le fixait de ses yeux argentés avec un air un peu craintif. Et aussitôt, Gold le reconnu.

-Toi…

Dès lors, le rouquin réagit au quart de tour. Sans dire un mot, il se saisit du Pokémon eau à la mâchoire, et bouscula Gold, pour courir loin de lui, le prenant de court. Gold resta un moment hébété… Puis poussa un juron sonore.

-Bon sang, le sale voleur !

-Gold… Gold ?!

Le garçon s'était alors à son tour mis à courir, à la poursuite du rouquin. Crystal, restée plantée sur place ne comprenait pas. mais Gold lui avait reconnu le Pokémon. Comment n'aurait-il pas pût ? Le même tempérament, exactement la même espèce. Et ce garçon… il fouinait autour du laboratoire du Professeur Orme. Il n'y avait pas de doute dans son esprit, ce dernier avait volé le Pokémon.

Crystal s'était mise à courir à son tour.

-Gold, attends ! C'est peut être une erreur.

-Non, j'en suis certain ! C'est le Pokémon de Orme !

-Si c'est le cas, la police le retrouvera, on a une mission. Gold !

Sa voix se fit lointaine. Gold courait trop vite pour elle, et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à rattraper l'inconnu qui gagnait du terrain. Il sortit de la ville par le nord, s'aventurant dans la campagne. gold n'hésita pas, son esprit trop obnubilé par le fait qu'un Pokémon avait été volé, oubliant sa commission, oubliant Crystal qui ne suivait plus depuis un moment.

Héko lui servait de lumière, lui permettant d'y voir dans cette nature. Et pourtant, bientôt, le garçon eu disparu, ne laissant pas la moindre trace.

-C'était ton ami, hein Héko ? demanda Gold en s'asseyant dans l'herbe, le souffle court.

-Héri !

-Il l'a volé… J'en reviens pas…

Retrouvant un peu son calme, Gold prit une grande inspiration. Crystal était restée à Ville Griotte, et lui devait avouer ignorer où il se trouvait. Par chance, il avait prit son sac, et avait de quoi dormir sur place… Mais l'idée que ce Pokémon avait été volé ne parvenait pas à quitter son esprit. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'un individu puisse en venir à faire ça.

Il tourna ses yeux dorés vers Héko. Sa décision prise.

-Crystal arrivera bien à faire la commission toute seule… On a autre chose à faire tous les deux.

Il se leva, les poings serrés, avant de tourner son regard vers le ciel.

-Où que tu sois… je te retrouverais. Et je t'obligerais à rendre ce Pokémon. Foi de Gold Heart.

En prononçant ces mots, Gold ne savait pas encore dans quoi il s'engageait. Il ignorait qu'il allait vivre une aventure qui changerait sa vie, et celle des habitants de Johto à jamais. Gold était loin de s'imaginer qu'il devrait faire face à la Team Rocket pourtant disparue, résoudre d'étrange mystères aux côté de celle qui était sa Némésis, et celui qu'il allait poursuivre. Et même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait jamais osé penser qu'un jour, il devrait faire face à des légendes.

Oui, Gold ne savait pas qu'un jour, il deviendrait l'un des plus grand dresseur que cette terre aie portée.

**~Fin du chapitre bonus~**


End file.
